Norse Ninja
by vera-blueheart
Summary: Naruto becomes the bodyguard of a Hidden Moon's Ninja and discovers that not only his god blessed ancestry comes from that village but also the reason from Kyuubi's attack and Akatsuki's goal and base. NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaTema Spoilers from part2
1. ARank Mission

A-Rank Mission 

_Long ago, the King Demon Susanowo wanted to rule over mankind, for that he needed to create the perfect blood line. To make a child that powerful, Susanowo had to have a child with a Goddess or an angel, once Goddess were to powerful, Susanowo decided to kidnap an angel from Heaven. _

_The King Demon ordered his demons to catch a female angel and to take her to Hell. The demons left their homes on Gakido and went to the nearby Heaven, but none was able to pass. Two lower legion ranked demons went to Heaven and were able to enter. The two, disguised as female angels using Henge no Jutsu, entered and kidnapped a first sphere angel. The two lower demons commit the worst of sins, sealing the stolen angel. Back to Gakido, the demons delivered the angel to Susanowo, who, as a gift for their god job, granted them the rank of Great Dukes among Demons, which is the highest rank after King and Prince. The two demons, angry about what they passed on the hands of the upper level demons, used their new powers to destroy their former legion._

_The Queen Goddess, Amaterasu, found out that one of her angels was missing. Knowing the plans of Susanowo, Amaterasu went to Hell, searching for her angel, but the poor innocent angel was already pregnant from Susanowo. The King Demon told Amaterasu that the angel was a gift from two demons who wanted to become more powerful. Amaterasu took back her angel, but she was sealed and only could be released by the two demons that enclosed her. Amaterasu, knowing the sin of the two demons, killed them and doomed them to a cursed life as humans, but no ordinary humans… humans that will be tortured by those they once called comrades… humans that will never found the meaning of the words… mother or love._

_As for the angel, she could only live if her spirit was attached to a girl. Amaterasu sealed her angel on a young woman. The daughter of the angel's medium won the gift of predicting the future, an advanced blood line. The angel's medium was given to Kurogane, the first Tsukikage. Kurogane was a ninja who descended from the Norseman. A task was gave to the Tsukikage… protect the life of the angel's blood line and never let the girl who held the angel spirit see a night with no moon… otherwise, the angel's will be freed and will begin to search for someone to mate, doubt to the curse that Susanowo and the two demons put upon her. Amaterasu told Kurogane he was the first male who the angel would try to mate, once he was protecting her and that every time the girl who held the angel died, a demon would be summoned to kill the matching male and the new angel medium became the oldest daughter of the former girl and the new matching male the first son of the former. Kurogane and his older son left their village and travel to the Fire Country and the second son married the angel's medium and became the second Tsukikage. For that day forward, taking care of the angels' mediums was the main mission of the Tsukikage_.

Naruto was sleeping on his comfy bed. The world of dreams was in front of him… it was all so dark. Naruto was looking everywhere, but there was nothing. A red dragon appeared flying on the sky. The leaf shinobi was looking to it. The dragon peacefully stopped near Naruto. A blue eyed boy with brown red hair jumped of the dragon. Naruto knew him.

"Gaara?" Naruto said. "What are you doing here?"

"I need you to save…" Gaara raised his arms and gave Naruto something bundled inside blankets. "Protect… I need you to… please…" Gaara seemed to be in pain. Naruto touched him on the shoulder, but Gaara disappeared. Naruto found that strange and looked to the thing he had on his arms… it looked so tiny…

Suddenly, someone appeared on the horizon… Naruto knew that person. Naruto's heart stopped… was Sasuke. His old friend left him to become one of Orochimaru's pawns. Sasuke came closer to Naruto. The blonde boy was nervous. Why was he seeing Sasuke?

"Naruto…" Sasuke said. Naruto blushed. "I need to kill my brother. I will kill my brother… the same way he killed my life…"

"Sasuke? What are you talking about? Forget about Itachi! You have a life!" Naruto said.

"I will have a life… when I get what you are holding on your hands." Sasuke said. Naruto looked to his hands. Sasuke quickly jumped to Naruto and cut the blankets with his sword. Naruto saw a lot of blood raining from his arms. Sasuke smiled. Naruto looked to his arms, they were unspoiled. But there was something very injured on his arms. The blankets were full of blood. Naruto was about to look, but he suddenly waked up.

Sun rose over Konoha. The village had already waked up. A bird was on Naruto's window. Naruto dressed up and went Tsunade's house. Sakura and Kakashi were on the Tsunade's room, waiting for Naruto.

"You're late!" Sakura said. Naruto smiled to her, putting his hand on the back of his head.

"I let myself sleep a little more. Why are we where?" Naruto asked.

"The Hokage has a mission for us." Kakashi said. Naruto looked to him. "An A-Ranked mission."

"A-Rank?" Naruto and Sakura said.

"Yes." Tsunade said. "Listen carefully. I need you three to protect a person's life. It's very important. That person is being hunted and needs full time protection."

"And that's an A-Rank Mission?" Naruto asked.

"Let's just say that this person is very rich and is paying a lot to have the right protection, and we shall not fail her." Tsunade said. The Hokage got up and opened the door. "Let me introduce you to your new client, Mirai Minamoto."

Kakashi's team looked aside and saw a twenty one years old girl with big red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a soft pink dress with a small skirt and a scroll on her belt. Naruto blushed, such as Kakashi.

"Mirai-sama is a young woman from the Hidden Moon Village who wants you to protect her. I hope you three to make a nice job and I hope not to see Mirai-sama in a bad situation." Tsunade made it clear. Naruto was looking to her. Mirai smiled to him. Naruto blushed. "Mirai-sama is going to stay on Konoha, but, once she has no home, I was wondering if she could stay on one of your houses?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't want to be an embarrassment, Hokage Sama." Mirai said.

"Don't!" Tsunade raised her hand. "We are very grateful to have you here!"

"I would like to help, Mirai-sama, but my house is already full!" Sakura said. Kakashi was about to speak, but Tsunade cut his word.

"Don't even think on that, Kakashi!" Tsunade said.

"Well… my house has a lot of free rooms…" Naruto said. Mirai looked to him. "I have an extra room… if you want… Mirai-sama…" Naruto was much blushed. Mirai found him cute.

"I guess it won't be a problem." Tsunade said. "After all, Mirai-sama his much stronger than you, Naruto, if you try something foolish, she will kick your ass."

"I have the feeling we will get along fine." Mirai said.

"You need to follow Mirai everywhere she goes. Except, of course, when she is on bath, for those times Sakura will do it alone." Tsunade said. "Good job." The group went to the village, along with Mirai. She was a little fearful about what to say to the team.

"So, Mirai-Sama, what was your occupation on the Hidden Moon?" Kakashi asked. Mirai looked to him. Naruto and Sakura looked back to Mirai. Kakashi was looking to her, waiting an answer.

"I was a teacher. I used to teach academy students." Mirai said making a smile, remembering about the good times she passed teaching kids. "I love teaching."

"Like Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said. "So… you must know a lot of cool Jutsus?"

"Plenty." Mirai said. Naruto smiled.

"Can you show me some?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto!" Sakura called his attention. "You cannot ask the others to teach you new Jutsus, especially when you don't know them!"

"Don't be like that, Sakura-chan! I just want to learn some new moves." Naruto said. Mirai smiled. Naruto felt something cold on his back. Fear took him. Small blue snakes appeared from the ground, pulling Naruto into it. Naruto's face became blue. The snakes were small but very powerful. "What… What is this?"

"Jormungand offspring no Jutsu." Mirai said. Naruto looked to her. "It's a jutsu that sucks your chakra and transfers it to the environment, turning it into more snakes and so on, until you run out of chakra." The snakes disappeared. Naruto felt relief. Kakashi found that Jutsu very interesting. "Sorry for scaring you, Naruto-kun, but I promise you I'll teach you that jutsu." Mirai said. Naruto looked to her. He didn't remember seeing her making any seal.

"You made your students learn that?" Naruto asked. Mirai smiled.

"Of course not. I teach something more funny and cute to my students. Jormungand is a Jounin level Jutsu."

"Wow!" Naruto and Sakura said. 'Jounin Level' Kakashi thought. 'Means she, at least, is a Jounin. And that speed making seals. I caught only seven seals, but she made more for certain'.

"Well, let's go home! I'm tired." Mirai grabbed her bag and followed Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi walked near Mirai.

"Why are you being chased?" Kakashi asked. Mirai blushed. Naruto and Sakura weren't listening, once they were some steps ahead, playing with each other. "And by whom?" Mirai looked down making a sad face. "You're a ninja. You know that we, to protect you correctly, need to know that kind of things." Mirai continued looking down. There was a long silence. "You don't want to tell me?"

"Kakashi-san, I…" Mirai looked to him. "I had to stop being a ninja for a while. I… I'm being chased by… my grandfather…"

"Your grandfather?" Kakashi asked.

"I… my grandfather wanted that I married someone I didn't like… so I ran away." Mirai said.

"I guess you can lie better than that." Kakashi said. Mirai looked to him. "None run because it didn't want to marry and comes to a far distant village asking for protection. Something more happened, didn't it?" Mirai looked down.

"I… I don't want to speak about that. My grandfather… sometimes… overreacts." Mirai said.

"You're doing a mistake… hiding information from us." Kakashi said, taking Mirai's baggage out of her hands. "Let me carry that for you."

They continued the walk. Mirai was quiet. Kakashi looked to her. 'Of course there is something she isn't telling us. Perhaps the Godaime knows. I need to ask her, once it appears that Mirai-sama is going to remain quiet.'

"We're here!" Naruto said. Mirai looked up. "This is my house! The house of Uzumaki!"

"House of Uzumaki? But you are just one!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, but since I'm going to become Hokage, my house needs to have a cool name." Naruto said.

"You're going to become Hokage?" Mirai asked. Naruto blushed.

"Naruto's goal is to become Hokage." Kakashi explained to Mirai.

"It's a beautiful dream." Mirai said. Naruto smiled.

"You'll see, Mirai-sama! I'm going to be such a good Hokage that everyone on the ninja world will hear about me." Naruto said. Mirai smiled.

"I'll get you tomorrow morning, so we can take bath." Sakura said.

"We will take turns." Kakashi said. "Once Mirai-sama is going to sleep in Naruto's house, Naruto will take care of her during the night. Sakura takes care of her defence for the morning and I on the afternoon. Any complains?" No one said anything. "Ok, in that case. Good luck! I'm going to read a little." Kakashi disappeared.

"I… I need to help my mother… don't you mind to hold it for me this morning, Naruto?" Sakura asked, making a sexy face. Naruto accepted.

Mirai and Naruto got up stairs. Naruto took the key under the door carpet.

"Don't look at the mess. I never get time to clean it!" Naruto said. Mirai looked to him. 'Actually, I never wanted to.' Naruto thought.

"Boys are usually very mess." Mirai said. Naruto blushed.

"OH! I need to let the dogs out!" Naruto ran to the bathroom. Mirai entered and looked to Naruto's house. It was really unclean. Mirai smiled. One hour later, Naruto go out of the bathroom. "I was really needy… what the?" Naruto's house was all cleaned and shiny.

"Naruto." Mirai said cleaning her hands on a white apron she was wearing. "I guess your house looks better this way. I also made some food. I tried to found something tasty, but you only had ramen, so I made a meat cake." Naruto looked to her. His eyes shined.

"Meat cake?" Naruto asked, feeling the wonderful smell that was coming from the kitchen. Naruto ran and found a table full of Gastronomy's wonders. "I'm on Heaven!" Naruto started eating all of that. Mirai looked to him, smiling. Hours later, Naruto's belly looked like an elephant's. "It was all so…"

"I'm glad you enjoyed!" Mirai said. Naruto belched. Someone knocked on the door. Naruto was drinking a cup of water. Mirai got up and answered the door.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi said when she opened the door. Mirai looked to him. "I could be an enemy. Why didn't Naruto get the door?"

"He's eating." Mirai said. Kakashi looked to her.

"Eating?" Kakashi said. "Let me enter!" Kakashi tried to pass, but the corridor was so small that he rubbed on Mirai. Kakashi and Mirai blushed. "S-Sorry!" Kakashi said. The Jounin got to the kitchen and sent Naruto an angry look.

"Oh Oi, Kakashi-sensei! Do you want to eat something?" Naruto asked. Mirai entered on the kitchen.

"What are you doing? Imagine if it was a bad guy on the door and killed Mirai or injured her. When are you going to become serious about being a ninja? You're 15 years old, Naruto! You're no more a kid." Kakashi yielded.

"But I…"

"But nothing. If the 5th knows about this, you will be in a big trouble."

"But…" Naruto wanted to speak, but Kakashi liked to take his job seriously.

"No buts! I hope this was…" Kakashi suddenly stopped speaking, smelling the air.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I smell blood." Kakashi said. Naruto got scared. Both looked aside and saw Mirai's arm being scratched by something invisible. Mirai seemed to have no reaction. Blood came out of her mouth and she fainted. Kakashi caught her.

"What happen? Who was cutting her arm? I didn't see anything!" Naruto said. Kakashi was looking to her, trying to understand what happened. 'I also have seen nothing, but Mirai is cut.' Kakashi put his hand on her face to check if she was warm. Mirai opened her eyes and looked to Kakashi. Both looked to each other without saying anything. Naruto kneeled down near her. "Are you ok, Mirai-sama?"

Mirai looked to Naruto. Naruto felt something strange.

Kyuubi, inside of his prison within Naruto's soul, opened his eyes.

'I know this chakra…' Kyuubi said to Naruto. 'Such peaceful chakra… it is… No. I could just be mistaking it… There is no way this chakra could belong to…' Kyuubi closed his eyes. Naruto found those words strange.

"You're fine now." Kakashi said. Mirai looked to him. She was a little nervous. Kakashi started caressing her face with his thumb to calm her. Mirai's breath was not regular.

"I… I'm being chased by… I'm… need…" Mirai was looking to Kakashi as if she wanted to say something.

"Everything's fine. Just calm down." Kakashi said. Naruto didn't know what to do. Mirai was so kind to him and now she appeared to be in suffering. The girl put her hand on Kakashi's arm, trying to say something, but words didn't come out. "Move your lips… I can read them." Kakashi gently said. Mirai started moving her lips. Kakashi said every word she tried to pronounce. "Yondaime… Omega… Tsuki… Oro… suke… Yondaime… Naruto…" Mirai fainted.

"What does she mean with that?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked to her, pulling her up to his arms.

"I had no idea. Let's go to the Hokage's house. Maybe she can help." Kakashi said. Naruto and Kakashi, with Mirai on his arms, ran to Tsunade's house.

"I told you to protect her. What kind of ninjas are you?" Tsunade was really angry.

"We had no fault!" Naruto said. Tsunade looked to him.

"What? She injured herself?" Tsunade asked. Naruto was about to say yes, but it would look foolish. "I guessed so. I'll take care of her. Go away! I don't want to see you in front of me!" Kakashi and Naruto left. Naruto looked to Mirai while leaving. She was so kind… a strange but warm kindness… something like…

Tsunade took care of the Hidden Moon Nin. Minutes later, Mirai opened her eyes. Tsunade smiled to her.

"Good night, Mirai-sama." Tsunade said. "Looks like you had a hell of a time." Mirai got up startled. "Don't worry. Thanks a lot, Kakashi was in Naruto's house when you fainted and he brought you here. He seemed very concerned. So serious…" Tsunade played with the situation. Mirai looked to her, worried. "You're fine."

"And…"

"Fine." Tsunade said and gave Mirai something that looked like a choosing number game. "You need to relax." Mirai picked the game. Tsunade looked to the window, turning her back to Mirai. The girl was choosing numbers on the game. "I'm letting you stay here as long as you don't tell anyone who you are and… Sooner, everyone in Konoha is going to know it. You cannot hide for much longer. The shinobis from the Hidden Leaf will recognize it and they will kill you. I like Naruto a lot, but if you…"

"I'll not use Naruto…" Mirai said. Tsunade looked to her. "He is so…" Mirai remembered Naruto's smile while he was eating and then the smile from other man appeared on her face. "Yondaime…" Tsunade smiled. Mirai looked to her. "I prefer accepting the consequences."

"If you say so." Tsunade said. "You really are very looking a like." Mirai gave back Tsunade's game.

"Mirai-sama!" Naruto entered on the room running to Mirai. "Are you ok? Sorry I couldn't see…"

"It doesn't matter." Mirai calmed down. Naruto smiled. Kakashi and Sakura entered on the room.

"Don't ever do that again." Naruto said. Mirai smiled, caressing Naruto's face with her hand.

"Don't worry. I promise when I get back home, I'll make you a nice cake." Mirai said.

"AH! With juice?" Naruto asked. Mirai smiled more. Naruto became happy.

"You can come too, Sakura." Mirai said. Sakura blushed.

"Ah… thank you." Sakura said. Mirai looked to Kakashi.

"You too, Kakashi-san." Mirai said. Kakashi looked to her.

"Can I invite some friends?" Naruto asked.

"All you want!" Mirai said.

"Cool! I'm going to invite thick eyebrows, Kiba, Shikamaru… Oh! Oh! And Iruka-sensei! It's going to be so fun!" Naruto said, overflowing fun. "You must know Iruka-sensei! He is so cool. If I had a dad… it would be him."

"You don't have a dad?" Mirai asked. Naruto made a sad smile.

"No…" He answered.

"And a mother?" Mirai asked.

"Nope." Naruto said. Kakashi found something strange. Mirai's expression didn't show pity… it looked more like… overjoyed for Naruto to have no mother.

"In that case, I'll take care of your small party." Mirai said. Naruto looked to her, without worrying about her kindness, but Kakashi found it strange.

"Thank you, Mirai-sama!" Naruto said and started to speak about the party with Sakura.

'What are you not telling us, Mirai?' Kakashi thought.

……………………………………………………………………

So, what have you think about the first chapter?

What will Kakashi do about Mirai?

Did Mirai meet the 4th Hokage?

What is the Hidden Moon Nin hiding?

Take out your kunais for the next Jutsu "Naruto's mother"


	2. Naruto's Mother

Naruto's Mother 

In the very next day, Mirai prepared a very big party, full of cakes, juices and a lot of good stuff. All of Naruto's friends were there, including Jiraya and Iruka. Jiraya found Mirai a very cute girl, but told Naruto she could have bigger breasts.

"Hey Naruto, what's up? It's your birthday?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked.

"No, the fine lady who I'm protecting found my job so good that she organized this!" Naruto said.

"What a fine job! I heard she was in the hospital last night… injured." Shikamaru remembered. Kiba and Chouji laugh. Naruto made an angry face.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I'm sure you will make a fine job." Hinata said. Naruto looked to her and smiled. Hinata blushed a lot.

Mirai was putting the cakes on the table. Kakashi arrived and looked to her.

"Do you need help?" Kakashi said. Mirai looked to him and smiled.

"I'm fine. Iruka-san is already helping me. He is really kind. No wonder Naruto wanted him to be his father." Mirai said.

"Hi, Kakashi!" Iruka said, putting the juices on the table. "Do you want to eat something?"

"No. I'm not hungry." Kakashi said. Mirai looked to him, thinking 'Pity he doesn't want to eat, I would like to see his face.'

"If you say it!" Iruka said.

"Mirai!" Jiraya appeared behind Mirai. "This cake looks wonderful!" Mirai said thanks. Jiraya's nose bled while he was looking to Mirai's butt. "Yeah! It's a really good cake. Makes me want to taste it!" Jiraya pervertly smiled and put his hand on Mirai's bottom. Kakashi get shocked with Jiraya's attitude. Mirai blushed a lot and quickly looked back with an angry face.

"Who did that?" Mirai looked really scared. Kakashi pointed to Jiraya. Jiraya was caught by surprised. Mirai's anger was boiling.

"It's not what you're thinking…" Jiraya said.

"EIGHT HORSESHOES OF SHPELLINOR NO JUTSU!"

A big explosion noise filled the room. All looked to Mirai and a big cloud of smoke in front of her. Jiraya appeared filled with deep horseshoes marks all over his body. Naruto ran to him.

"Pervert Sennin, what happen?" Naruto asked.

"Pervert?" Mirai asked, looking to Jiraya. "A child never lies!"

"What did pervert Sennin did to you, Mirai-sama?" Naruto asked. Mirai blushed a little, closing her eyes and making an angry face. "NO WAY!" Naruto turned to Jiraya. "How could you?"

"I couldn't resist. It was stronger than me…" Jiraya said. Mirai was going to kick him again, but Iruka stopped her.

"Calm down, Mirai-sama, Jiraya-sama was always a pervert." Iruka said. Mirai calmed down.

Sakura, Tenten and Ino were on the sofa, speaking about girl stuff, while looking to Mirai.

"She has style." Ino said.

"Yeah. Naruto cannot stop looking at her. It makes me go sick." Sakura said. Ino trickily smiled.

"You have a crush on Naruto, don't you?" Ino said. Sakura felt insulted.

"Of course not! Naruto is such a goofy." Sakura said.

"Well, in that case you'll not be angry for knowing that he and Hinata are alone near the window." Tenten said. Inner Sakura wanted to kill Hinata.

"Of course I don't care!" Sakura said. 'I want to kill that Hyuuga! Wait until I tell Neji. He'll finish their little friendship!' Inner Sakura said.

"I'm happy that you came to my small party." Naruto said. Hinata blushed a lot.

"I…I… I'm happy that you invited me… Naruto-kun." Hinata said, hiding her face between her hands. Naruto smiled to her, making her blush even more.

Neji was looking to them and he wasn't very happy. The Hyuuga bruised his plastic cup of juice, dropping juice all over his hand. Kiba and Shino noticed.

"Hey look! The Jedi Master is angry!" Kiba laugh.

"Jedi masters don't get angry, Master Neji!" Shino said. Neji sent them a bad look.

"When are you going to stop with that stuff of the Jedi master?" Neji asked.

"When you stop acting like one!" Kiba said, laughing. Neji turned back and left, letting Kiba making fun of him.

Mirai got out of the house and went to the balcony. The wind hit her, making her hair fly. Mirai smiled.

"I guess… I'll be fine here." Mirai looked to the village.

"Getting some fresh hair?" Kakashi asked, stopping near Mirai and lending his back on the balcony's wall. Mirai looked to him. "You shouldn't be alone."

"I also like to be alone sometimes." Mirai said. "I like to be alone with my memories."

"Good old times memories?" Kakashi asked.

"Ninja's don't have good old times memories." Mirai said. Kakashi found the way she said that strange. She was always so kind and now, she spoke like a cold person.

"Don't tell me that you had no fun when you were a ninja in Hidden Moon?" Kakashi asked. Mirai looked to the village's monument, more precisely to Yondaime's face. Memories flashed on Mirai's head. Yondaime appeared smiling gently to her. Then, in another memory, she was on a beach with a big full moon and she sees a boy fainting in the sand, dressing like an ANBU. Mirai remembered herself taking care of the boy and then, both are dancing on a folklore party on the Hidden Moon. Then, she sees the boy leaving. Then, Mirai meets the boy again, already grown up just like her. Mirai remembered the heat of the boy's body. She remembered being hugged by him and then, being loved by him. After that memory, she sees the boy with his back turned to her saying 'I'm leaving… Probably… we will not see each other again.' 'I'm not saying good bye.' Mirai said in her memories.

"I…" Mirai looked to Kakashi. "Ninjas are not tailed to feel." Kakashi was looking to her, certain that she really didn't want to say that. "We just…" Tears appeared on Mirai's eyes.

"You suffered a lot back in the Hidden Moon, didn't you?" Kakashi asked.

"I… I was not tailed to be a ninja, Kakashi…" Mirai said. "I had the talent, but I don't have the vocation. I never liked to kill. That is not for me. But I… I did it everyday… 24/7. I… I just… I just wanted to learn ninjutsu to help others, not to kill."

"Being a ninja means you're going to kill." Kakashi said. Mirai looked to him. "You cannot run away. Once you have chosen that pass, you cannot go back. By the way, when you used Jormungand it appeared like you were a very talented ninja."

"You should not judge people their appearance…" Mirai said. "It's true, I'm a very talented ninja, but having talent doesn't mean having the will to be a ninja."

"So… you have run away because you didn't want to be a ninja." Kakashi presumed.

"No… I've run away because I needed to stop being a ninja for a while." Mirai confessed. Kakashi was more certain that Mirai was hiding something big and that Tsunade knew it, but someway, they didn't want to tell others about it.

"And why were you…"

"Mirai-sama!" Naruto appeared running to her. Mirai looked to him. Kakashi didn't like Naruto's interruption. "Thanks for the party! It's the first time someone made something like this for me!" Naruto said. Mirai smiled. Naruto noticed her wet eyes. "You were crying?"

"No! It's just that I'm not used to the countryside. I live near the sea." Mirai lied. Iruka appeared behind Naruto.

"You really know how to make kids happy." Iruka said. "I guess women will always win to men on that aspect."

"What are you saying, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked. "You're very good with kids too!" Naruto had a good idea. "Why don't you date Mirai-sama!" Iruka and Mirai blushed a lot. "Yeah, it will be fine! You both like kids and then… I'll have someone to make Ramen to me on home and someone to buy me ramen when I don't want to eat at home! What do you think? AUCH!"

Iruka pulled Naruto's ear, screaming into it.

"How many times have I told you not to say stupid things like that!" Iruka yielded. "When are you going to learn!" Naruto felt his ear hurting a lot. Mirai pulled the other boy's ear.

"Naruto! You shouldn't say things like that to people! Do you know if Iruka-sensei has a fiancée or if I am in love with someone? You could make people go into misunderstandings." Mirai yielded. Naruto's ears were paining a lot.

"For the next time, think about what you're going to say!" Iruka advised.

"Didn't anyone teach you what kind of things you should say when you're speaking?" Mirai asked.

"I SHOULD I KNOW? I HAD NO PARENTS!" Naruto screamed. Iruka and Mirai left him. "No one ever taught me that kind of things!" Naruto felt bad. "I don't care about it anymore. I don't need any parents." Naruto sent them a fake smile. Mirai kneeled down near Naruto, sending him a serious look. Naruto looked to her a bit scared. "What?" Mirai moved. Naruto closed his eyes, expecting Mirai to kick him, but he felt a strong and warm hug.

"I didn't tell that because you had no parents. I thought that someone took care of you and taught you that stuff." Mirai said. Naruto looked to her hair. "I had no idea… that you were so alone all your life." Naruto looked down. "My mother died 15 years ago… my father disappeared from the moon a little after. I know what is not to have anyone to give you a good night kiss. I know how it feels like to be alone. Of course, you never meet any parents, so… your pain must was even worst than mine." Naruto tried not to cry, but tears were already growing in his eyes. Mirai's face was already covered with tears. "It is when you're alone that your real strength appears. Those who can survive loneliness are the ones more capable to become Kage. Those you see pain and just search for revenge and kill those who put them in pain, don't know the real meaning of strength. Revenge is a sin… it will make you sin again and again." Naruto sniffed. "It is ok to be angry and yield when someone tries to correct you. You were used to be alone and to do it all by yourself. People could be very mean to each other. That's why you were alone. No one had the courage to raise its arms and help you." Naruto was feeling very sad. "I know that now you are already grown up, but deep inside… you still a child… a needy child. So… if you don't mind… I would like to raise my hand to you and…" Naruto's eyes begin to shin. Iruka and Kakashi found that attitude pretty. "Help you." Naruto started crying. "I would like to give you a goodnight kiss every single night. I would like to take care of you… if you want to…"

"Of course I want!" Naruto said, cleaning his tears. "I… I always thought about how my real mother would look like… and now… I'm getting one." Mirai smiled and hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto put his hands on her back. "Thank you!"

Inside of Naruto, Kyuubi woke up. The demon fox smiled. 'Yeah! Now I'm certain. It is her! That chakra! There is no mistake! Naruto… good job! Now let me take care of her for you. I'll promise I won't be mean.' Kyuubi started struggling against the walls. Outside, Naruto felt his chakra becoming strange. Kakashi and Iruka felt it to. Mirai also stranged that chakra. Naruto started to release Kyuubi's chakra. His eyes became red and his nails became sharpened. Naruto was struggling against the Kyuubi's will to get out. The nine tailed fox demon was trying to break the gates. Naruto would be in trouble if that happened. The boy was scratching Mirai's back.

"Mirai!" Kakashi called. "Leave Naruto. This could be serious! I'll take care of it!"

"I promised I would take care of him… and I will." Mirai said. "I don't know about what he has… I'll not judge Naruto so sooner." Mirai hugged Naruto even tighter.

All of Naruto's friends heard the noise and went to the balcony to see what was happening. Sakura became worried. She remembered what happen when Naruto reached is four tailed form. Hinata was looking to Naruto, trying to realize what was going on.

Naruto continued scratching Mirai's back, which were already bleeding. Naruto passed to his two tailed form. Kakashi wanted to stop it, but Naruto's chakra was pushing him away.

'I'll have you for me!' Kyuubi said. Part of his chakra was already outside of the gates and caught Naruto. The boy wanted to stop Kyuubi, but the demon appeared insane. 'What are you waiting to meet me? I'll finish Susanowo-sama's work. What are you waiting for?'

"Let's see what you're hiding, son." Mirai said. Naruto's chakra was coming out even faster. Naruto passed to his third tailed and then, the blood was getting out of his body and he gained the shape of a small Kyuubi with four tails. His skin was burning Mirai's skin. Mirai grabbed Naruto's head, burning her hand, and turned it to her. Mirai watch deeply into Kyuubi Naruto's eyes. Mirai's eyes changed. They looked like Sharingan, but not with red colour, her eyes were blue.

Inside of Naruto's soul, Naruto and Kyuubi are flashed by a powerful light. Kyuubi smiled. Thousands of metal chains appeared and, in the point where all gathered, a beautiful blue eyed and blonde haired female is summoned. Naruto looked to her, such as Kyuubi. The female looked to Naruto and Kyuubi. Naruto found that woman so beautiful. That big blonde hair… Those enchanting blue eyes…

'Finally… after all those centuries, we meet once more.' Kyuubi said. The woman sent Kyuubi a bad look, but then gently smiled to Naruto. 'Give yourself to me and I'll release this boy.'

"You won't hurt anyone anymore, Great Duke Kyuubi." The female raised her arms, pulling up the metal chains. The female started making a lot of seals. Outside, Mirai left Naruto's head and started making the same seals at exactly the same time and saying the same words as the blonde female inside Naruto.

'Those seals…' Kyuubi said, scared. Mirai and the female stopped making seals.

"Daemon Requiem no Jutsu!" Mirai and the female said. Kyuubi felt his powers disappearing and returned inside the gates. Naruto is released and the female tried to push down the chains and caught Naruto on her arms. The blonde boy looked to her very tired. "Don't worry. Now you're fine."

"Who…who are you?" Naruto asked. The female smiled to him.

"One day… Uzumaki Naruto, you will come before me… and ask me to save your mother… and when that day comes, say to me "Alfa, I'm Uzumaki's heir" Naruto felt his body getting back to normal and sees Mirai fainted on his arms.

"Mirai-sama!" Naruto said.

"Incredible!" Jiraya said. "You came back from your fourth tailed form and you're unspoiled!"

"What happen to Mirai?" Naruto asked, seeing her all burnt.

"Let's just say she used a jutsu that, if we knew how to use it 15 years ago, perhaps, nowadays, you'll be an ordinary kid and Yondaime could still be alive." Kakashi said. The sensei grabbed Mirai with a lot of care and looked to her. "I'm even more certain that you aren't here just because you ran from home. I'll take her to Tsunade."

"I'll go with you!" Naruto said.

"It's better if you stay with me." Jiraya said, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Kakashi departed with Mirai. Naruto looked to them, thinking 'No one ever risked so much to save me… she already looks like… a mother.' Jiraya looked to Naruto and then to the Village's monument. 'Once again, you were right, 4th. That girl really is special. Are you never tired of being right?' Jiraya thought. 'I'm just wondering… if Naruto will know it someday…'

……………………………………………………………………………

What have you thought about the second chapter?

Who was the Woman inside Naruto's soul? Why was she blonde and blue eyed like Naruto?

Take your kunais out for the next jutsu "Good night Kiss, Kakashi"


	3. GoodNight kiss, Kakashi

Good Night Kiss, Kakashi 

Kakashi entered in the Tsunade room. The 5th looked to him and then to the burnt Mirai.

"I guess Mirai met our 'little friend' Kyuubi Naruto…" Tsunade said, giving Kakashi orders to put Mirai on a bed.

"Hokage-sama, I have something to ask to you." Kakashi said. Tsunade put one hand on Mirai's head and another on her belly. The 5th was already guessing Kakashi's question. "How can Mirai stop a demon?"

"I won't tell you." Tsunade said. Kakashi get a little anxious.

"How am I going to protect someone from who I know nothing about?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade looked to Mirai.

"If you really want to know, ask Mirai…" Tsunade said. "Now, I'm going to need your help to heal Mirai." Kakashi looked to the 5th. "Put your hand on her belly, above mine." Kakashi put it. "Release your chakra when I start releasing mine. Ready! NOW!"

Tsunade's and Kakashi's chakra started to mixed up and heal Mirai's body. The burns disappeared and Mirai started screaming because of the pain of the healing jutsu. A wind came out from Mirai, making everything fly up. Seconds later, Mirai was healed and the wind cessed. Tsunade checked her.

"She's fine." Tsunade said, smiling. Kakashi looked to Mirai. The girl opened her eyes, breathing with difficulty. Mirai's vision appeared to be fuzzy. "She just needs to rest."

Mirai raised her hand to Kakashi's face and grabbed his forehead protector. Kakashi found that strange. Mirai pulled out the protector, seeing Kakashi's scratched eye. Tsunade looked to them.

"Mirai-sama? Are you ok?" Kakashi asked. Mirai continued appearing confused. Mirai passed her fingers on Kakashi's scar. Kakashi opened his left eye, showing his Sharingan. Mirai looked deeply into it. Kakashi saw something strange with the Sharingan. Mirai's chakra had two main source points. One on the chest and other on the belly.

"What's happening?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi looked again to Mirai's face and noticed her eyes turned to blue.

"Blue Sharingan?" Kakashi said, surprised. Mirai's face looked scared.

Mirai was seeing something. She was on a dark place and two big red Sharingan eyes appeared. Mirai heard something falling on the ground… it seemed like water. Mirai looked down and saw something on her arms bleeding a lot. Mirai started crying.

"Why? Why this? I…" Mirai said. The two big Sharingan turned into a boy with a white coat, black trousers and black hair… Uchiha Sasuke. Mirai looked to him.

"Now… I finally achieved vengeance. Finally… I had the taste of victory in my hands." Sasuke said. Mirai was crying a lot.

"Uchiha Sasuke! I'll not… How could you? How could you?" Mirai asked. She tried to run to Sasuke, but thousands of metal chains appeared and arrested her. Mirai couldn't move. Mirai looked to both sides. The only thing she could saw was two men with blue eyes pulling the chains. She could just saw a small golden light over one of them and a tiny red over the other. "SASUKE!"

"Recognize someone?" Sasuke's clothes changed to a war lord black and gold Japanese armour. Mirai felt fear. "I wanna see Amaterasu saving you now… once 'she' is already dead." Sasuke was coming to Mirai, but she woke up.

Kakashi and Tsunade were looking to her. Mirai's eyes turned to the original green.

"Sorry… I… I was knocked out…" Mirai said. Kakashi stranged that.

"Mirai-sama!" Naruto enter and ran to Mirai's arms. "Mirai-sama, are you ok?" Mirai smiled to Naruto.

"Don't worry. I'm fine now." Mirai calmed Naruto. The boy smiled. The girl caresses Naruto's face. "And I'm happy you're fine too, Naruto."

"You… you weren't scared." Naruto said. Mirai looked to him. "Everybody you knew I had Kyuubi inside of me hated me, and you… you had no fear and faced Kyuubi… how?" Naruto wanted to know what Mirai did to stop the demon. Mirai was looking to him. Kakashi was happy for Naruto took care the job of asking her from him.

"I… I know a lot of forbidden Jutsus… and most of them cannot be performed by ordinary people." Mirai said. 'Forbidden Jutsus?' Kakashi thought.

"I knew that my mother could not be an ordinary person!" Naruto hugged Mirai tightly. Mirai blushed a lot. "After all, you are my mother!" Mirai started tearing. Naruto looked to her. "Are you sad?"

"No." Mirai said, cleaning her tears. "It's just… I'm happy." Naruto smiled.

"Can I call you mother?" Naruto asked. Mirai hugged him. Naruto blushed.

"Of course you can… son." Mirai said. Naruto was in heaven. He found a pretty and strong mother. Tsunade was happy for them, such as Kakashi.

In the next day, Mirai was already ready to go home. Naruto appeared in the hospital very early in the morning, but it was Sakura's turn.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! Don't be so mean! Let me be with my mom!" Naruto asked.

"No! It's the rules. I protect Mirai-sama in the morning!" Sakura remembered.

"Oh! Sakura-chan!" Naruto begged.

"Hey? Why don't us three take a trip to the woods and I teach you a cool Jutsu?" Mirai asked. Naruto and Sakura's eyes shined.

Minutes later, the three were in the woods. Naruto looked impatient to Mirai.

"What kind of jutsu are we going to learn?" The boy asked.

"I'll show you." Mirai stoop back and made three seals. "Tsubasa no Jutsu!" Two big pink butterfly wings appeared in Mirai's back. Naruto and Sakura were open-mouthed. Mirai smiled to them and started flying. "This is a Hidden Moon's technique used by the Ornulus when they need to penetrate through high wall fortresses. The Ornulus pass the wall by simply flying over it. In air, it is harder to be hit."

"What's an Ornulu?" Sakura asked.

"Ornulus are the assassination squad of the Hidden Moon, like the ANBU from Konoha." Mirai explained. "Ok, now, try to focus your chakra in your back and change its nature to turn it into wings."

"OK!" Naruto and Sakura said. Both started focusing their chakra. Mirai was looking to them. The teens' chakra was already on their back, now, they just need to take shape and change nature. Naruto seemed to have some problems doing that. Sakura's chakra changed and Mirai was able to see some feathers and, seconds later, she had two beautiful white angels like wings.

"Good Sakura! Now let's wait for Naruto!" Mirai said. Sakura was looking to her beautiful wings. Naruto sent her a bad look, once she was making a pretty face in front of his mother and he was looking like a loser.

'Ok Naruto! You need to focus! You cannot disappoint your mother!' Naruto thought. 'Think in pretty wings like… like… which kind of wings will be cool on me?' Naruto started thinking about what girls would say if he appeared with two big angel wings. Naruto laugh quietly. Mirai and Sakura were looking to him.

"He is not focusing, is he?" Mirai asked.

"Probably is thinking about what girls would say to him." Sakura said. "That stupid!"

"Naruto!" Mirai walked near Naruto and punched him on the head. "Why can't I see wings on your back?"

"I… I can't answer that." Naruto said, making a sad face.

"I hope when I arrive home at night you already mastered that technique as if it was the first jutsu you learned." Mirai said. Naruto found something strange.

"What do you mean with 'when I arrive home at night'? Aren't you going home with me?" Naruto asked. Mirai smiled to him.

"No. I don't know if you remember, but Kakashi-san is going to take care of me for the afternoon and I guess he would be really bored if we just stayed on home, besides, I need to go shopping!" Mirai said. Naruto made a sad face. "Don't worry; I'll be home for dinner!" Naruto smiled. "Come on, let's go."

Mirai left Naruto on home and waited for Kakashi, who only appeared two hours later.

"OH! KAKASHI-SENSEI! How dare you make my mother wait!" Naruto asked, pointing furiously to Kakashi.

"Did you say anything?" Kakashi asked. Naruto freaked out. Mirai gave Naruto a kiss on the face.

"Don't do anything foolish and don't eat ramen all the time, that's bad for your health. See you later!" Mirai said and she and Kakashi left. Naruto was very happy every time Mirai treated him like a real son.

Mirai and Kakashi were walking. Kakashi was reading "_Come Come Tactics_". Mirai was looking to the stores. Kakashi looked to her and then back to the book.

"What are you planning to do this afternoon?" Kakashi asked. Mirai continued looking to the stores.

"I need to get some clothes and I was also planning to buy some for Naruto, after all, his clothes must have been the same during the last five years." Mirai said. The girl turned to Kakashi. "Do you know any shop to buy men clothing?"

"I know mine." Kakashi said. Mirai looked away. "Wanna go there?"

"No! You're old fashion." Mirai said. Kakashi stopped and he felt is ego decreasing.

"Old fashion!" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not saying your clothes are not cool, I'm just saying that they are too serious for Naruto." Mirai explained. Kakashi had a shade over him 'She thinks I'm old fashion. Not even Gai made me feel so bad.' Kakashi thought. Mirai realized that she said too much. "Ok, we can go to your shop, but remember Naruto likes orange and it fits him so well!" Mirai thought how cute Naruto looked with orange while walking.

After buying a lot of clothes for Naruto, Mirai and Kakashi were searching for a woman's clothe shop. Kakashi was caring Naruto's clothes.

"Come on! Don't you know any store?" Mirai asked.

"How should I? I don't wear girl stuff! If you want to know for a place to buy girl's underwear ask Jiraya." Kakashi said. Mirai's eyebrow moved a little when she heard the word 'Jiraya'. "Why don't you come with Sakura? She would be better telling that." Kakashi said. Mirai remained still. Kakashi looked to her. Why was she so quiet? Mirai lost her balance and was about to fall, but Kakashi caught her. "Mirai-sama, what's wrong!" Kakashi saw a strike on her chest. "How? Who did this?" Kakashi looked everywhere, but nothing seemed suspicious. Kakashi put his hand on the cut to check if it was deep. "Thank God it does not look that bad." Kakashi blushed a lot… He noticed he had his hand on Mirai's breast. Mirai woke up a little blushed and looked to Kakashi. The two continued looking to each other for a while. Kakashi was looking deeply into Mirai's green eyes. The silence continued.

"Are you planning to take your hand out of my breast or am I going to obligate you to do so?" Mirai asked. Kakashi left her.

"You were hit and you were about to fall. I caught you and I just checked if you were ok." Kakashi explained with his back turned to her. Mirai also had her back turned to him. "Since you're fine…" Kakashi looked to his hand and blushed. "We can keep going and ask someone… to find a store."

"Yeah." Mirai put her hand on the chest and also blushed. "Let's ask someone."

The two continued the walk, but this time without speaking to each other, but every time their eyes crossed, they blushed a lot. Finally, they found a woman's underwear store. Mirai started picking a lot of underwear and put it on Kakashi's arms, which were already holding Naruto's clothes.

"I found it!" Mirai said and showed Kakashi a very small and all lace-trimmed white girl pans. Kakashi preferred that Mirai didn't show that kind of things to him. "They look so cool. How would they look on me? I need to try this." Mirai ran to the proving room. Kakashi was looking to the proving room.

"Kakashi!" said a voice. Kakashi looked aside and saw Jiraya buying a lot of girl stuff. "I usually don't see you were. Are you buying some lingerie for some girl?"

"No… I'm just…" Kakashi was about to explain it to Jiraya, but the old man grabbed one of Mirai's small pans on Kakashi's arms and started drooling on them.

"Oh… don't lay, Kakashi! These ones are rare items. Can you imagine them on the butt of a pretty girl?" Jiraya asked. Kakashi blushed. "Oh! I can already see that Moon girl wearing this. Oh yeah!"

"Take your nasty paws out of my underwear, you freak!" Mirai appeared and she was not very happy. Kakashi wanted to explain but she was looking crazy to the old legendary ninja.

"Mirai-hime! Don't become angry… remember that rage can be bad for the…" Jiraya tried to say something, but Mirai punched him on the face, breaking the shop's wall. Kakashi was always surprised with her strength. Jiraya got up with horseshoes marked on his face. "What a woman!"

"You freak!" Mirai was about to jump to Jiraya but she felt another strike, this time on her leg. Kakashi saw a lot of blood spilling. Mirai was about to fall on the ground, but the Jounin dropped the clothes and caught her.

"Mirai-sama? Mirai-sama!" Kakashi called. Mirai woke up. "It's the second time today that you're cut by something we cannot see. What's wrong?" Kakashi asked. Jiraya was looking seriously to Mirai. The girl looked to Kakashi. "Come on, Mirai-Sama, say something!" Kakashi seemed worried.

"I… I cannot… it's a feed back." Mirai said. Kakashi didn't appear to be convinced.

"Feed back?"

"I… It's because I use a lot of forbidden Jutsus… that's it…" Mirai said. Jiraya knew that she was lying, but said nothing. Mirai tried to get up, but her leg was hurting a lot.

"Let it. I take you home." Kakashi grabbed Mirai and held her on his arms. Mirai blushed. "Jiraya-sama, can you bring the clothes later to Naruto's house."

"Don't worry." Jiraya said.

Kakashi took Mirai home under the moon light. Mirai was feeling bad and lend her head on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi looked to her.

"Are you ok?" Kakashi asked. Mirai closed her eyes.

"I'm just feeling sick…" Mirai said. Kakashi moved his arm to make her feel more comfortable. Mirai opened her eyes and looked to the nowhere. The last sentence the man she loved said was on her head 'Probably… we will not see each other again…' 'That guy! We were a pair of stupids!' Mirai thought. 'I… I need to forget him… he is causing me pain. I need to think about something else.'

"Are you ok, Mirai-sama?" Kakashi asked. Mirai looked to him. "You seemed concerned about something."

"I… it was nothing. Just… Forget it." Mirai said.

Naruto was on the window of his bedroom waiting for Mirai and Kakashi. The boy was really angry.

"Damn Kakashi-sensei. Always late! Where is he? I'm hungry!" Naruto said.

Mirai and Kakashi reached the boy's house. Kakashi looked to Mirai.

"Do you want me to take you upstairs?" Kakashi asked.

"I guess I'll be fine." Mirai put her feet on the ground, helped by Kakashi. "So… ah… Kakashi-san… thank you for caring me." Mirai said, much blushed.

"I…" Kakashi was also blushed, but Mirai couldn't see it because of his neckband.

"See you tomorrow." Mirai said.

"I guess so." Kakashi said. Mirai smile and kissed Kakashi's face near the ear. Kakashi became red. Naruto, who was on the window, saw everything and became mad.

"That Kakashi! Seducing my innocent and pure mommy! He'll pay. This is war, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said, trying not to jump over Kakashi.

"Bye!" Mirai said. Kakashi looked to her without saying anything. Mirai entered slowly. Kakashi continued looking to her and when he stopped seeing her, he went back home, putting his hand on his ear.

Mirai entered on home and Naruto was looking to her. Mirai found Naruto's expression strange.

"What's wrong?" Mirai asked. Naruto looked to her, making a sad baby face.

"Why did you kiss Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. Mirai blushed a little.

"It was just a kiss in the face, it was no big deal." Mirai said. Naruto didn't seem convinced. "I brought dinner." Naruto's worries disappeared.

After dinner, Mirai and Naruto were on the sofa watching TV. Naruto thought again in the kiss Mirai gave to Kakashi.

"Mom, have you ever loved anyone?" Naruto asked. Mirai looked to him and made a sad smile.

"Yes. I once loved a boy, but…"

"But what?" Naruto asked. Mirai put her arm around Naruto and lend his head on her shoulder, lending then her head over Naruto's. Naruto blushed.

"It was a love that could never get right." Mirai said.

"Why? If two people love each other, why can't they stay together?" Naruto asked.

"Because… being together put both of us in a lot of bad situations and we were never able to be in peace." Mirai said. "My grandfather didn't like him because he was…" Naruto stranged Mirai's silence and looked upon her. "My grandfather thought he was mean and that he would only make me suffer, but he had a peaceful heart and he always smiled to me."

"So… you still love him?" Naruto asked. Mirai looked to Naruto.

"He left me because of the problems we were getting through; otherwise, we would both end up dead. Our love was always nothing more than a stupid and impossible dream between two different persons like us." Mirai explained. "That's why; I… should never try anything so foolish again, even if it was with a person I wanted to love for life."

"Sheezh mom, you really loved that guy! Who is he?" Naruto asked. Mirai closed her eyes and smiled.

"I cannot tell you. I promised Tsunade I wouldn't. Sorry." Mirai said. "I'm going to get some popcorn." Mirai was about to get up, but Naruto pulled her down. Mirai looked to him.

"Don't go. I… I want to stay with you, like this." Naruto said, blushing a lot. Mirai smiled and hugged him. Minutes later, the two were sleeping. Mirai's eyes opened, but they were not green, they were blue, just like Naruto's. Mirai put her hand on Naruto's face.

"Uzumaki… Finally, after all this centuries… I can touch your skin again." Mirai's voice was different, just like her look. It looked like another person. Mirai put her hand on Naruto's face. "I can finally…" Mirai pulled down the éclair in Naruto's coat, opening it. The girl put her hand inside of Naruto's coat, caressing his chest. "Complete my duty…" Mirai's mouth was about to touch Naruto's lips, but thousands of chains appeared around her. The girl couldn't move. "The seal." The girl said looking to the chains. "I cannot fulfil it…" The girl looked to Naruto, who peacefully continued sleeping. Naruto's right arm had a golden armour's arm from which some on the chains came. "Oh, Mirai, you don't know how lucky you are for always be able to touch this boy. Oh, Mirai. Having me in your body really made you lucky…" Mirai's eyes turned back to green and she felt asleep. The chains disappeared, such as the armour in Naruto's arm.

Inside of Naruto, Kyuubi knew about everything that passed. The fox demon smiled.

'You can try… but you can only be freed by the two demons that sealed you and I'm the only remaining Bijuu… so, only I can tell you were they are. You can be loved by Amaterasu, but you are being followed by Susanowo. I'll wait until the time I'll use you, Alfa.'

……………………………………………………………………

Who's Alfa?

Do you think she wants to hurt Naruto?

Will Kakashi realize what's wrong with Mirai?

Take your kunais out for the next jutsu "Under cherry blossoms and spines."


	4. Under Cherry Blossoms and Spines

Under Cherry Blossoms and Spines 

Two weeks had already past since Mirai reached the Hidden Leaf. Everything was going normal. Naruto wasn't able to perform yet the Tsubasa no Jutsu, while Sakura was already flying. Mirai was looking to Naruto which the only thing closer to a wing he made was a feather, but the girl didn't lose the faith on the boy.

"I swear it looked like wings." Naruto said. Mirai kneeled down in front of Naruto.

"Your wings are the reflection of your soul. You cannot copy mine or Sakura's wings." Mirai gently said. "Ok, now try again." Naruto tried once more and failed once more.

"This jutsu is for girls! There is no other reason for me to not do it." Naruto said. Mirai sighed. Kakashi arrived and looked to them.

"Naruto cannot make it yet?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't phunk with me, Kakashi-sensei! This is hard you know!" Naruto yielded. Kakashi looked to Sakura who didn't appear tired.

"Sakura doesn't seem to think it's difficult." Kakashi said. Naruto sat on the ground. Mirai smiled to him. Kakashi looked to Mirai. "Are you planning to train them all the afternoon?"

"No, I need to buy some goodies and I need to walk a little." Mirai said. Naruto looked to her. "I hope you to make two beautiful wings. See you in the night!" Mirai and Kakashi left to the village. Naruto was left alone with Sakura.

"I would like to stay with you, but Tsunade-sama is waiting for me to teach me a new medical ninjutsu." Sakura said and left Naruto alone. Naruto closed his eyes and started thinking about a way to realize the Jutsu.

"Why can't I have wings?" Naruto asked, looking to the birds flying over him.

"Naruto-kun?" A shy voice said. Naruto looked back and saw Hinata.

"Hinata! Have you come to walk a little?" Naruto asked, smiling. Hinata blushed.

"I… I saw you trying to make that Tsubasa no Jutsu." Hinata said. Naruto felt bad for being unable to perform the jutsu. "I'm sure you're going to make it. I… I was watching it with Byakugan. I guess I know a way to help you make it." Hinata said. Naruto smiled to her. Hinata blushed. "If you want it, of course."

"Yes! I want!" Naruto said and hugged Hinata. The girl blushed.

Kakashi and Mirai were walking on the village. The distance between them had shrink as time goes by, now they walked very close to each other. Both looked very anxious and nervous. Mirai was a little blushed, just like Kakashi, but none could see it because his face is always covered.

"So… ah… Mirai-sama, have you done all of your shops?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah…" Mirai said. "I want to get some fresh air and some silence. Do you know any good place?" Mirai asked.

Minutes later, both were on a place full of cherry trees with pink cherry blossoms. They have a full view of the village from there. Mirai and Kakashi were under a very big cherry tree. Mirai was looking to the village. Kakashi came near her.

"I guess here is quiet enough." Kakashi said. Mirai smiled. Kakashi looked to her a little nervous. The Jounin moved his finger with the intention of raising his arm, but hesitates. Kakashi looked aside, but felt Mirai's head lending on his shoulder.

"I'm feeling sick…" Mirai said. Kakashi gently looked to her and raised his arm and put his hand on her head to feel her temperature. She appeared to be fine. Mirai looked to Kakashi's eye. Their hearts started to beat faster. Mirai put her arms around Kakashi's neck and Kakashi put his other arm around her body. Both looked to each other in a magic way. Mirai and Kakashi were getting closer… closer…

"Am I worthy… to see your face?" Mirai softly said, putting her hands on Kakashi's neckband. Kakashi signed yes with his head, getting closer to Mirai. Mirai gently pulled down Kakashi's neckband seeing slowly his face. Mirai smiled, such as Kakashi. Their lips touched and they kiss… Kakashi couldn't believe he was kissing Mirai, but he was enjoying that kiss so much he left himself feeling that moment as if it was the last.

Tears appeared on Mirai's eyes. 'I…' She thought. 'I feel so… protected… Kakashi is just so… I had already forgotten the feeling of being kissed without the fear of being uncovered… How good it is to kiss someone without the need of having the hand of the person I love in one hand and a kunai in the other. It's so good to kiss… without having my eyes open to see if someone is approaching…' Mirai was loving being with Kakashi. The Jounin face was already full of Mirai's lipstick. The face of the man Mirai loved flashed on her head. 'Sorry…' Mirai thought, seeing the gentle smile of her lost love. 'But our love was meant to be impossible… even if we loved each other more than ourselves…' Mirai decided to forget about him and enjoy her happiness with Kakashi.

Naruto and Hinata were walking on the woods near the cherry blossoms. Hinata was much blushed.

"Thank you for the hints, Hinata!" Naruto said. Hinata smiled. "I enjoyed being with you. What do you think about meeting me here tomorrow?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed even more.

"You? Here… just the two of us?" Hinata said. Naruto smiled. "I… I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes!" Naruto said. Hinata smiled, putting her hands in front of her face. "Then is arranged!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hands. "We can bring food for a picnic!" Both smiled and said nothing. Hinata closed her eyes, thinking 'I never imagine that Naruto-kun was going to invite me to have a picnic. I'm so happy. Will he… uh?' Hinata felt something strange. 'I'm feeling a very big killing intent' Hinata opened her eyes and looked to Naruto. He seemed possessed by rage.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said.

"That dog faced… that… how could he?..." Naruto roared. Hinata looked behind her and saw Kakashi kissing Mirai. "I'm going to… take out his little… cut it into tiny pieces and throw it… to the fishes." Naruto started running to them. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Mirai and Kakashi opened their eyes and looked aside, with their lips touching. Kakashi just saw Naruto's blue eyes and a hand. Naruto punched his teacher, who fell with the face on the ground. Hinata ran to Mirai and Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Don't ever touch my mother again, or I'm going to forget that you are my teacher!" Naruto said. Kakashi covered his face and got up, very mad with Naruto. Both sent angry looks to each other.

"Naruto… you little piece of…" Kakashi was going to punch Naruto, but Mirai put herself in the middle of them.

"Hey, hold on! Don't try anything foolish!" Mirai said, looking to Kakashi. The Jounin was possessed by anger. Kakashi couldn't believe that the best moment of his life was ruined by a punch from one of his students. Kakashi looked aside. Mirai looked to Naruto, sending him a bad face.

"Naruto! Why have you punched Kakashi?" Mirai asked. Naruto looked to Kakashi angrily.

"He was kissing you!" Naruto answered.

"Have you even cared if I was enjoying?" Mirai asked. Naruto looked shocked to her.

"You were kissing him! Kakashi-sensei! If he was so damn good kissing why didn't him got a wife?" Naruto said, but the only thing he got was making his mother angrier. "Come on! You're not going to say to me you like it?"

"And if I say I liked?" Mirai asked, challenging Naruto. Naruto tried not to think in the image of his mother dating Kakashi. "Ah, Naruto, and if I say I like being kissed by Kakashi, what are you going to do?"

"But mom…"

"No buts!" Mirai said. "Would you like me to slap Hinata if you were kissing her?" Mirai said. Naruto looked to Hinata and both blushed, thinking on themselves kissing.

"No…" Naruto answered, feeling guilty.

"I'm proud that you admitted your mistakes. Now let's go to the village, I need to be home before nightfall." Mirai said. Naruto looked sad, he didn't want his mom to be angry with him or worse… he didn't wanted his mother to be dating Kakashi.

Mirai looked to Kakashi. The Jounin seemed to want to continue what he was doing, just like Mirai.

"Sorry about…"

"Don't worry." Kakashi said, cutting Mirai's words and putting his arms around her waist. Mirai blushed a little. "See you tomorrow?"

"Why not?" Mirai said, smiling.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed. Mirai and Kakashi looked angry to him. "Never mind…" 'Damn Kakashi-sensei! I hate him like I never hated anyone! I wanted mom to be dating Iruka-sensei, not Kakashi-sensei… Damn… why does nothing in my life goes the way I want?'

Mirai and Naruto left Hinata on home and went to Naruto's house. Mirai didn't say a word to Naruto. On home, Mirai made dinner and continued without speaking with the poor boy.

"Mom? Are you still mad with me?" Naruto asked, making a cute sad face. Mirai looked to him and smiled.

"It's not that…" Mirai said. "Mom is just worried…"

"With what?" Naruto asked. Mirai looked aside and the image of her fighting with a man dressed in black and with black hair appeared. Mirai saw herself facing that man and losing. "Mom?"

"It's nothing… let's go to sleep?" Mirai said.

"I… I promised I'll meet pervert Sennin later." Naruto said. "He must be waiting for me. Bye!" Naruto kissed Mirai's face and left.

"Bye…" Mirai said looking to him and then to the plate of food on her front. 'Probably… we will not see each other again…' "Why can't I take that phrase out of my head? I'm so happy with Kakashi… Why did I remember him now?" Mirai heard a noise. "Naruto? Is that you…?" Mirai said, but nothing answered. Mirai started to get scared. Mirai heard footsteps. Tears appeared on her face. The image of a white skin man with big snake eyes and black hair appeared on her face. Mirai was more scared and let herself fall on the ground with her hands on her head. The image of the snake eyed man appeared more close and scary. Mirai was crying. "Stop it…" Mirai saw two big Sharingan eyes. "STOP IT! I WON'T HELP YOU! STOP IT!" Mirai screamed.

"Mirai-sama!" A female voice said. Mirai was too scared to look up. "It's ok. It's just me, Tsunade." Mirai looked up and hugged the Hokage. "What's wrong?"

"I… I…" Mirai couldn't speak.

"It was another prediction?" Tsunade asked. Mirai rubbed her head on Tsunade's shoulder. "Don't worry. We are here to not let that happen." Tsunade said. Mirai felt better. "I heard Jiraya and Naruto talking… You and Kakashi seem to be going fine." Mirai smiled. Both were sat on the ground. "You need to relax a little, Mirai-sama. I know you are under a lot of pressure… You left the Hidden Moon and all your duties to protect them, but you need to think about what you have already achieved here. My guess is that nothing is going to go wrong, after all you told me, you're the daughter of…"

"Stop it." Mirai begged. Tsunade looked to her. "If my father… Never mind." Tsunade knew that Mirai was stressed, but the only thing she could do was to say to her she's safe in Konoha.

"I'm going to tell Kakashi to be more careful with you… and maybe more gentle and lovely." Tsunade played. Mirai smiled and blushed. The Hokage was happy to see Mirai smiling. "I'm going to stay here 'til Naruto gets back. I'm going to make something for you to eat. In your current state you need a lot of food."

Naruto arrived an hour later. He stranged Tsunade's presence, but asked nothing. Mirai was happy to see Naruto again and hugged him a lot. Naruto was happy for the hug. Tsunade, when Mirai was on the bathroom, talked to Naruto.

"Naruto… I need you to take care of your mommy very carefully."

"Why are you asking me that? She's my mother; of course I'm going to do that!" Naruto said. Tsunade smiled.

"Naruto, your mother is not an ordinary person. She's not showing, but she is suffering a lot, she needs your attention and protection. Someone very powerful is after her and you need to be extra careful. When time comes, Mirai is going to need you to fight for her." Tsunade explained. Naruto looked to her.

"Don't worry, old lady. I'm strong enough to protect myself and mother." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I'm not joking, you, Sakura and Kakashi need to be careful and never leave Mirai's side." Tsunade looked seriously to Naruto. The boy was thinking she was making a drama. "I'm going home. Take care."

Tsunade left. Naruto looked to his mother who left the WC. 'Why is mom suffering?' Naruto thought. Mirai looked to him and smiled. 'She's always smiling and kind… who could make her suffers? I'm going to protect her, even if for that I need to protect her from everybody; I'm going to do that. She was different from everybody… for that reason…' Mirai and Naruto went to bed. They slept together. 'For that reason… I cannot risk losing the woman who called me son… I cannot risk losing… this bond.'

The next day, Mirai and Sakura went to the public baths, Ino was with them. Sakura and Ino were talking to each other and then looked to Mirai. The shinobi from the Moon looked to them.

"What?"

"It's true that you kissed Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. Mirai smiled and blushed.

"So it's true!" Ino exclaimed. Mirai signed with her head.

"So…" Sakura got closer to Mirai, looking to her a little nervous. "You saw Kakashi-sensei's face?"

"You never saw it?" Mirai asked.

"He never shows it." Ino said. "How it looks like?" Ino and Sakura seemed to be curious.

"Well… I'm not going to say." Mirai said. Ino and Sakura looked disappointed. "Why don't you ask him to show his face?"

"He probably would say no." Ino said.

"Or laugh and turn over." Sakura said. Mirai smiled and remember the feeling she had when Kakashi kissed her. Sakura and Ino trickily smiled to her, noticing her dreaming face when they talked about Kakashi.

Before lunch, Mirai and Sakura went to Naruto's house and found out that Hinata was with Naruto. Inner Sakura exploded in anger, but Sakura stayed still.

"Mom, Hinata and I are going to a picnic in the woods. I'll be home before night." Naruto said. Inner Sakura was getting really mad.

"Have fun! Do you need any help making the sandwiches?" Mirai asked.

"I'm fine." Naruto said. Mirai was happy for seeing Naruto along with Hinata. Ino was victory smiling to Sakura, who was trying to disguise her angry with Naruto's picnic. Mirai was looking to Naruto when she felt someone's hands caressing her waist. The woman blushed and felt someone's face robbing on her.

"Did you miss me?" Kakashi asked. Mirai smiled to him.

"Kakashi-san!" Mirai hugged him. Naruto was groaning quietly, trying to control himself not to jump to Kakashi again.

"Kakashi-sensei, aren't you a little bit early? I mean, your turn it's only two hours after lunch." Naruto said, but Kakashi was so amused with Mirai he didn't answer. "Mom, I'm leaving!"

"Bye, son!" Mirai said, giving Naruto a kiss on the head. Naruto envied Kakashi in that moment.

"Let's go, Naruto-kun!" Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and both left. Sakura was very jealous. Ino decided not to speak with Sakura. The girl was so mad she left without saying bye to Kakashi or Mirai. Ino left after her.

Kakashi and Mirai were now left alone.

"What are you planning to do this afternoon?" Kakashi asked. Mirai looked to him.

"I don't know. We could do something you want for a change." Mirai said. Kakashi smiled. "So…" Mirai caressed Kakashi's chest. "What do you want to do?" A lot of thoughts appeared on Kakashi's head, but he could only focus on one of them.

"I was thinking about a lot of things, but…" Kakashi put his hand on Mirai's neck. "I…" Kakashi slowly and gently untied one of Mirai's buttons. "I was wondering if…"

"Wondering what?" Mirai asked, blushing a lot and untying Kakashi's waistcoat. "If we…"

"If we could…" Kakashi pulled his neckband down showing his mysterious face and kissed Mirai, caressing her legs. After a deep kiss, Mirai's dress was already untied and Kakashi had no clothes on the trunk, showing his beautiful chest. "Mirai, I… I…" Kakashi didn't know how to say it.

"Kakashi, I… I trust you." Mirai said and slowly took out her dress, showing her shoulders. Kakashi blushed and kissed her neck softly and bit by bit took out her dress. Both fell kindly on the sofa. The Jounin caressed her belly, put his hand on her hair and tenderly kiss her belly. Mirai untied Kakashi's trousers and took them out. Kakashi and Mirai were kissing deeply. The ex-ANBU caressed Mirai's breast and the two…

………………………………………………………………………

What have you think about the fourth chapter?

Will Kakashi and Mirai stay together?

Take you kunais out for the first battle of the story "Leaf prodigy vs. Moon Prodigy"


	5. Leaf Prodigy vs Moon Prodigy

Leaf Prodigy vs. Moon Prodigy 

The night fell over Konoha, Naruto and Hinata came back from the picnic. The boy left the Hyuuga on her home.

"Thank you for coming with me to the picnic." Naruto said. Hinata smiled.

"I… I also enjoyed a lot." Hinata said. Both blushed and stayed quite. "Naruto-kun, I…" Naruto pulled Hinata to him, hugging her. The girl blushed a lot.

"Call me just Naruto, Hinata…" Naruto said. The two were now very close to each other. Their hearts were beating faster. Hinata closed her eyes. Naruto gained courage and kissed Hinata. The two were under the starish night and the softly breeze. After that kiss, Hinata looked to each other and hugged once more, enjoying the simple pleasure of just being together. "I need to go home. We see each other tomorrow, right?" Naruto asked, caressing Hinata's hair. The girl blushed.

"Y-Yes, bye… Naruto." Hinata said and kissed Naruto's face. The girl went to her house and Naruto went to his.

Naruto couldn't believe he kissed Hinata, he was so anxious to tell Mirai that he ran to home. The boy open the house's door… it was all so quiet.

"Mom?" Naruto asked. Mirai always was on the door when he arrived. Naruto found that strange. The boy entered on the living room and noticed Mirai's belt on the sofa. "This is mom's belt; maybe she's taking a bath…" Naruto looked aside and saw Mirai's dress. "Well… mom doesn't use to let her clothes on the ground like me." Naruto caught her dress and notice a Leaf's ninja waistcoat. Naruto stayed still looking to the coat. "Who is this coat from?" Naruto grabbed the coat and a book fell. Naruto looked to the book and got possessed by an anger like any other. "Come Come Tactics! Kakashi-sensei? No! Mom wouldn't… or would?"

Mirai and Kakashi were taking bath together. Kakashi had his arms around Mirai. The woman was holding the scroll she always wears on her belt. Kakashi was kissing her neck and caressing her breasts when he looked to the scroll.

"What's that scroll about?" Kakashi asked, kissing Mirai's face.

"This is a scroll my father gave to me. It contains some of the stronger Jutsus of the Moon, the great part of them are summoning." Mirai said.

"Can I see it?" Kakashi asked. Mirai looked to him and opened the scroll. Kakashi got surprised. "It's written in…"

"Old runes… yes!" Mirai pointed to the runes on the scroll. "People of the Hidden Moon always write things in Runes, even the Jutsus. It's a way to protect our knowledge to be stolen. To decipher this, you need someone who knows runes and only the people of the Moon know it." Mirai said.

"Your father made this scroll?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, these are Jutsus he can make very easily. My father was once a Sennin from the Moon… he knew a lot of stuff." Mirai said.

"So, your Jutsus, like Jormungand or Tsubasa, were taught to you by your father?" Kakashi asked. Mirai said yes.

"He taught to me when I was young, before he left the Moon." Mirai told with a sad tone.

"You're saying that you know that Jutsus before you were six years old?" Kakashi asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I end up the academy when I was 6 and became a Chuunin when I was 10." Mirai said.

"Oh, I'm having bath with a genius." Kakashi played. Mirai smiled and turned to him.

"And how do you feel about this genius here?" Mirai kissed Kakashi's chest.

"This moment… I want to possess this genius. All for me." Kakashi grabbed Mirai and put her under him. Kakashi started caressing her body under water. Mirai heard someone on the door and grabbed Kakashi, hiding him under water.

"Mom?" Naruto opened the door and saw Mirai on the bath. "Mom, are you alone?"

"Of course dear, who should be with me?" Mirai said, holding Kakashi's head under water.

"I thought… I saw Kakashi's sensei stuff all over the living room, I thought…" Naruto said.

"It was very hot in the room and Kakashi took out his coat, but he left a while ago. Maybe he forgot it." Mirai lied. Naruto believed.

"Then, I'm going to call him to say to him to get back his stuff…" Naruto was getting out of the bathroom but he noticed some boxers on the ground. "Those boxers are too big, ugly and dirty to be mine." Naruto looked back to Mirai, who smiled. "You're not going to say that Kakashi-sensei also took his boxers.

"Ah… why not?" Mirai asked, very nervous. Naruto was more certain that Kakashi was there.

"Mom, isn't that water to much for just one person?" Naruto asked, getting closer to Mirai.

"Well, I really needed a bath." Mirai said, getting more and more nervous. Naruto looked to her and decided to leave. Mirai breathe of relief. Kakashi got his head out.

"That was close." Kakashi said, grabbing a towel and cleaning his face.

"Naruto passed his childhood all alone, now that he sees me as his mother, he becomes jealous about everyone who come near me, I cannot imagine what he would do if he saw us together." Mirai said.

"Mom, I…" Naruto entered again and noticed Kakashi. "AHAHAH! What are you doing with my mother on the bath you pervert lecher!"

"I…" Kakashi didn't know what to say.

"I'm waiting for a good reason to not blow your brains, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said, angry.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mirai said, defending Kakashi and hugging him. "Once it was to hot on the living room, we both decided to have a bath."

"You're not going to tell me that Kakashi-sensei entered in the bath with you as if you were brothers?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Naruto. I don't think you're that stupid." Mirai said. Naruto looked to her. "I know you know that I and Kakashi entered in this bath as two major adults who wanted to…" Mirai smiled to Kakashi. "Get together."

"I HATE YOU!" Naruto said, pointing to Kakashi. "Get out of my house! We are in war to see who gets Mom, Kakashi-sensei! And mom is going to stay with me! Leave now!"

"Son, relax." Mirai asked. "I… Well… me and Kakashi… we had a very long talk… and, we decided to date."

"DATE!" Naruto asked. "How can you date him?"

"Because I love him!" Mirai said. Naruto felt a knife on his heart. Kakashi blushed. "But, dating Kakashi does not mean leaving you. You'll always be my number one. My blonde baby!" Mirai said. Naruto looked to her and then groaned to Kakashi. "Now, could you let mommy alone with Kakashi, just for us to get dress?"

"Ok… you're already starting to exclude me." Naruto said and left with a sad face.

Mirai sighed and hugged Kakashi.

"I didn't want to put Naruto under this, but he needed to realize even mothers need love." Mirai said, while Kakashi put his hand on her belly. Kakashi looked to her and then got out of the bath.

"I think it is better for me to leave." Kakashi said. Mirai got out and help him dressing.

"You'll come tomorrow?" Mirai asked.

"Of course I will."

The days were passing and soon, everyone in Konoha knew that Kakashi was dating the Hidden Moon's Nin. Naruto and Hinata decided to keep their love hidden, but Sakura and Neji were already suspicious.

In a beautiful morning, Mirai, Naruto and Sakura were walking on the woods. Sakura was always trying to make Naruto look at her, but it was useless. Mirai looked a little sick.

"Mom, are you ok?" Naruto asked. Mirai smiled.

"Naruto is right to be worried. You look a little tense. You throw out all of your breakfast and you had eaten nothing." Sakura said.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Mirai said and sat near a tree, Naruto and Sakura were looking to her.

"She is not telling, but I know she is not fine." Naruto said. Mirai appeared to be sleeping. "Kakashi-sensei also noticed. Besides, mom has been having nightmares."

Suddenly, Mirai opened her eyes and looked to the bushes behind Naruto.

"Naruto! Sakura! Step back!" Mirai got up and put herself in front of them.

"What's wrong, Mirai-sama?" Sakura asked. Mirai took out four kunais and looked seriously to the bushes.

"Don't leave that spot." Mirai ordered. Sakura and Naruto became nervous. The bushes started moving. Mirai put her hands ready to perform seals.

Two men dressed with big black coats with red clouds appeared. Naruto and Sakura knew them. One had black hair and red Sharingan eyes, the second had a big sword on his back and blue skin. Mirai looked to them.

"Those are Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, two Akatsuki." Naruto said. Mirai continued looking to them and they looked to her. "Mom, you're under our protection, let us fight against them.

"No!" Mirai said. Sakura and Naruto were surprised. "I don't know why, but I had the feeling you need my protection, don't leave that spot."

"It looks like we will need to face someone before we could get Naruto." Kisame said. "But we are two, dear lady, and you are just one. What are you going to do?"

"I can easily handle both of you." Mirai said. Kisame laughed. Itachi looked to her.

"We have no interest in fight you; please get out of the way." Itachi asked gently. Mirai looked to him and smiled.

"I won't leave my position." Mirai assured.

"You are very sure about your capacities. Let me put your ego to prove!" Kisame was about to take out his sword, but Itachi put himself in front of him.

"I'll handle her. After all, if I face this woman and keep her busy, you can go to Naruto." Itachi said. Kisame looked to Naruto and then to Mirai.

"Don't we know that girl from somewhere?" Kisame asked.

"I don't." Itachi said and step forward. Mirai looked seriously to him. "I'm going to ask you for the last time, step back and you'll live."

"I guess I'm so much stubborn as you." Mirai said. Itachi jumped to her and her to him. Both were incredible fast.

"Well, now that the woman is busy…" Kisame took his sword and look to Naruto and Sakura. "It will be Nine Tails to everyone."

"Katon! Fire ball no Jutsu!" Itachi spited out a lot of fire from his mouth. Mirai, seeing all that fire, decided to stop it to hit her.

"Suiton! Aegir whirlpool no Jutsu!" Mirai said and split a lot of water from her mouth, erasing the fire.

"Doton! Earth release no Jutsu!" Itachi put his hand on the ground right after Mirai's Jutsu and pull out an enormous amount of mud that was about to fall over the Moon Nin. Mirai joined her hands.

"Thor's Mjöllnir no Jutsu!" Mirai's chakra took the shape of a giant hammer and she hit the mud with it. Lighting was shooting out of the hammer. The mud stopped

Naruto and Sakura couldn't believe in the speed that Mirai and Itachi were performing Jutsus, one after another. They continued performing Jutsus, Kisame looked to Mirai.

"I knew her from somewhere. Those movements… yeah! There is no mistake… Well, I need to get that Jinchuuriki." Kisame jumped to Naruto and Sakura. Mirai noticed his intention and, performing a Jutsu to avoid Itachi's, took out the scroll from her belt and throws it on the ground. The scroll landed near Naruto and Sakura, opening and surrounding them. Naruto was about to start making Rasengan, but the runes in the scroll started shining. Mirai performed 15 hand seals.

"Ornulu's Wolf's Pack no Jutsu!" Mirai said and dozens of wolfs appeared protecting Naruto and Sakura.

"A summoning?" Sakura said, looking to the wolves. They were all wearing winter clothes and snow glasses. Kisame couldn't approach.

"Ornulu's Wolf's Pack? So this girl is really the daughter of…" Kisame tried to get closer, but the wolves were really angry and roaring. "Sheezh! These wolves are really big."

"He really is fast." Mirai said, performing an earth Jutsu.

"She appears to know the move I'm going to make next and already has a counter back Jutsu on mind." Itachi said, performing a water jutsu. "There is only a way to end this. I need to get closer." Itachi put his feet on a tree to help him get impulse to jump over Mirai.

"I cannot be worried anymore with Naruto and Sakura; the Wolf's Pack can handle Kisame. Now it's time to defeat Itachi." Mirai jumped to a rock and then jumped to Itachi. Both were now face to face. Itachi's showed his Sharingan and Mirai's eyes turned blue.

"Tsukiyomi no Jutsu." Itachi said.

"Máni no Jutsu." Mirai said.

Both stand still. Blood came out from their mouths. Mirai's head fell over Itachi's shoulder and his over hers. The two fell on their knees. Naruto and Sakura became worried. Kisame looked seriously to them. Mirai and Itachi smiled. In that moment, another Itachi and another Mirai appeared from the woods and continued performing Jutsus. The fallen Itachi turned into a tree and Mirai into a stone.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, confused.

"They used Kawamiri." Sakura said. Naruto looked to her. "Maybe in the moment they hit the environment before facing each other."

"They are so fast." Naruto said, looking to Mirai.

"Mokuton! Binding Roots no Jutsu." Itachi said touching the ground. Mirai jumped and touched one of the roots.

"Höor no Jutsu!" Mirai said. The roots froze. Itachi's hands got stuck within the ice. Mirai quickly moved to catch Itachi.

"Katon! Fire Ball no Jutsu!" Itachi split fire to the roots. Mirai was about to attack him, but the man removed from the way, but she was able to touch his leg. Itachi noticed that and looked down. Mirai smiled and made seals with just one head.

"Valkerian Kiss no Jutsu!" Mirai said. Itachi felt something on his brain. He started drooling and fell on his knees. Itachi was feeling a lot of emotions all at the same time. The man looked to Mirai, but he couldn't move. He was feeling pain, then happiness, and then hot, then cold… all were mixing his brain working. Itachi's brain had no idea of what to do to counter back the emotion. Itachi continued drooling a lot; he was sweating and freezing at the same time. Kisame noticed his comrade was not ok. Mirai made more seals. "Thrud no Jutsu!"

Itachi screamed. A lot of strikes appeared around his body. Something was cutting him. The leaves from the trees moved incredible fast and cut out Itachi's skin. During more than three minutes, Itachi was continuously stroked by leaves and wood. Kisame tried entering in the battle, but the wolves didn't let him leave his position. Itachi was badly wounded and breathing with difficulty. Mirai stepped near him, looking for the shinobi. The woman took out a Kunai and was about to hit Itachi. The Uchiha looked deeply into her eyes, such as her. Naruto and Sakura were happy. Mirai defeated an Akatsuki and probably, she would handle Kisame.

Mirai was about to stab Itachi, but one of those mysterious strikes that were always piercing Mirai cut her from the belly to the shoulder. A lot of blood came out. Mirai fainted near Itachi.

"MOM!" Naruto screamed.

"Oh, My God! What happen?" Sakura said.

"I see…" Kisame said. "The curse of the Skulds."

Mirai was unconscious. Itachi made a huge effort and held himself on his knees and hands. He took out a kunai and put himself over her. His body was trembling due to the wounds. Itachi placed the kunai near her neck. Kisame was now certain that they were about to win. Naruto was getting anger. His chakra started to flow. Some of the wolves looked to Naruto, groaning to him. Itachi continued holding the Kunai, trembling a lot. Tears appeared on his eyes and he continued drooling. His blood was falling on Mirai's clothes and skin. Her blood was painting the ground around them. Itachi was about to kill her, but she moved her head and slowly opened her eyes. Her pupils turned blue. Itachi looked to her eyes. Mirai was trying to say something.

"B-Baldr's Dream no Jutsu…" Mirai said and fainted again. Itachi got mad and was ready to kill her, but everything around him turned black. Itachi looked around him. The smell of the sea entered in his nose. He saw a very starish night and a lot of pine trees. Suddenly, Itachi felt a hit on his shoulder; the man looked back and saw a five years old girl with black hair and black eyes piercing him.

"What the?" Itachi said. He was about to turn over to get rid of the girl but he sensed another presence.

"I don't have only two hands, brother." Said a voice. Itachi looked in front of him and sees Sasuke in his second form of the curse seal. The two hand shaped wings appeared and drilled his chest. A lot of blood came out. Itachi felt cold. "I told you I was going to kill you…" Sasuke said. Itachi looked to him. "And the best part of it is that I used your own daughter to do it." Itachi felt really cold. The smell of the sea disappeared and he was back on the Konoha's surroundings. Mirai continued unconscious under him. Itachi appeared confused he decided to finish her once and for all but someone punched him. The Akatsuki flies through the air right into Kisame's arms. Itachi continued confused.

"Hatake… Kakashi…" Itachi said, getting angry.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto, Sakura or the woman I love." Kakashi said, looking to him with both eyes. Itachi seemed surprised. Kakashi grabbed Mirai, holding her gently in his arms. Naruto was very mad and he just didn't jump over Itachi, because of the wolves that appeared to be trying to prevent anyone to enter the battle.

"This won't stay like this." Itachi said, drooling a lot. Kisame looked to him.

"We cannot continue. You're much wounded." Kisame said, pulling Itachi, but he seemed decided to continue the fight.

"This time…" Itachi's eyes became blurred. "We will se…" Itachi fainted. Kisame looked to him.

"This time you really pulled yourself too much." Kisame said and looked to the Leafs. "We will come back." The two disappeared.

Kakashi looked to them and then to Mirai, putting her slowly on the ground.

"Mirai? Mirai can you hear me? Say something?" Kakashi said, worried with her. Mirai continued unconscious. Sakura came near her and started healing Mirai.

"Mom… she fought to protect me…" Naruto said, crying. "It should be I protecting her, not the contraire. I'm feeling useless." Kakashi looked to him and then to Mirai. The colour was getting back to her face. Kakashi was holding her hand.

"No… I'm her lover. I should be the one protecting her, after three months I never thought this could happen. It was everything so peaceful and now this… Sorry, Mirai…" Kakashi said.

After a while, Mirai opened her eyes and looked to Naruto and then to Kakashi.

"Mom!" Naruto happily said, smiling.

"Mirai." Kakashi caressed her face. "I'm so happy you're ok." Mirai looked to him and then to the sky, crying.

"That's why I hate being a ninja…" Mirai said. All found that sentence strange.

"I cannot heal more…" Sakura said. "Mirai-sama continues to be much wounded. We need to get her to Tsunade-sama." Kakashi grabbed her.

"Let's go." Kakashi left with Mirai and Sakura. Naruto stayed there. He was looking to the ground where Mirai's and Itachi's blood was.

"I need to be stronger… Mom… I'm going to protect you… I'll save you. I won't let anybody hurt you again." Naruto said. "Not even if for that I need to use all my and Kyuubi's chakra, I'll use."

Kisame reached the Akatsuki HQ. There was the AL (AL Akatsuki Leader), Deidara and Zetsu. The three looked surprised when they noticed Itachi's state.

"What happen, dude?" Deidara asked.

"We were after the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki and a Moon Nin appeared to defend him." Kisame said. Deidara and Zetsu looked to each other and then back to Kisame.

"You're not telling us that Itachi got is ass kicked by a Moon Nin?" Zetsu asked. Kisame was about to speak but the AL got near Itachi and put his hand on the Uchiha's neck.

"He was attacked by a Valkerian Kiss no Jutsu." The AL said. All looked to each other and then to the AL.

"What's a Valkerian Kiss no Jutsu?" Deidara asked.

"It's a jutsu that when your opponent, in contact with any part of your body, can send an electric impulse through your Nervous System to your brain and confuses the electric impulses sent to the other parts of your body, causing a lot of pain and mixing your members moves." The AL explained. "It's a forbidden Jutsu from the Hidden Moon. Used many times to gain information and torture enemy ninjas."

"That explained why Itachi was drooling a lot." Kisame said. The AL looked to him.

"What were you doing in that moment, fish face? Mmm…" Deidara asked. Kisame sent him a bad look.

"I was about to kidnap that Naruto guy, but the Moon girl used Ornulu's Wolf's Pack, summoning a lot of big wolves." Kisame told. Deidara and Zetsu appeared confused.

"Ornulu's Wolf's Pack?" Zetsu said.

"Isn't that…"

"Yes, it is." The AL said. "So she is in Konoha. Why?" The AL looked to them.

"I swear I did nothing! Mmm…" Deidara said. The AL looked to Zetsu and Kisame.

"All clear!"

"Wasn't me!"

The AL looked to Itachi and started healing him.

"I need to find out why she is in Konoha. But now we have other problems. Contact with Hidan and the others and say to them to come back. I need all of you here. Zetsu told me that Orochimaru and Itachi's little brother are planning to get rid of us, as if that was possible." The AL said with a sarcastic tone. "We need to find them and show that they aren't that strong. Now that Sasori is dead we need to be extra careful. Don't think you have your weak points protected, your opponents can be really strong." The AL advised and looked back to Itachi, noticing something. "Baldr's dream? I need to now what this Uchiha saw…"

"What about Mirai? Mmm…" Deidara asked. The AL looked to him.

"Contact the Tsukikage…"

"How? The Tsukikage is…" Deidara was about to speak but the AL cut his word.

"I said contact the Tsukikage and ask him why Mirai is in Konoha. It's an order!" The AL yield. "I need to know what's going on…" The AL looked to the ground 'The Hidden Moon is our stronger ally. If the old Tsukikage knows about her fight with one of ours we could get in trouble.' The AL looked to Itachi, who woke up. "You know how important the alliance with the Moon is, why have you insist in fighting a Moon Nin?"

"She decided to protect Naruto and Naruto is also important." Itachi said. The AL got mad.

"The last time I checked, I'm the one who defines the priorities." The AL said. Itachi got angry.

"I didn't know she was a Moon Nin." Itachi said. "She didn't have her forehead protector. I assumed she was from the Leaf or one of the Leaf's allies."

"That's what happens when you miss the reunions." The AL yield. "Let's just hope that does not reach the ears of the Tsukikage."

"Why do you care so much about that alliance?" Itachi asked.

"That's not of your business. Rest! I need you 100." The AL said and left.

"Man, sometimes he scares me." Kisame said.

"Yeah." Deidara agreed and looked to Itachi, smiling in a tricky way. "Itachi got his ass kicked by a girl! Itachi got his ass kicked by a girl!"

"Stop it!" Itachi said and went to his bedroom.

………………………………………………

What was that vision Itachi saw?

Why does the Akatsuki Leader consider the alliance with the Moon so important?

Does the Akatsuki Leader know Mirai? How?

Next time, Sasuke appears and tries to kidnap Mirai… will he succeed?

Take your kunais out for the next Jutsu "Sasuke's obsession"


	6. Sasuke's Obsession

Sasuke's Obsession 

Mirai was on the hospital. Kakashi and Naruto decided not to leave her side. As a consequence of that, none of them went to the bathroom, but they preferred to drown on their own pee than leave his beloved Mirai with the other.

Mirai opened her eyes and looked first to Naruto. The boy smiled to her and took that as a victory, laughing at Kakashi from the deeps of his mind.

"Mom, are you ok?" Naruto asked. Mirai smiled.

"Fine, just a little tired and sick…" Mirai answered. Kakashi put his hand on Mirai's face caressing it.

"Are you really ok? You seem sick." Kakashi asked. Mirai looked to him. Naruto felt jealous.

"That's because she's doing a lot of things she shouldn't." Tsunade entered in the room and gave Mirai a big fruits basket. "Eat that all!"

"Will mom be fine?" Naruto asked, controlling to not piss on his pants. Tsunade noticed he was acting a little strange.

"Yes, if she don't pulled herself too much, fighting Akatsuki's members or S-Class Missing Nins." Tsunade said. Mirai smiled. "You can go home, but be careful."

Kakashi held Mirai on his arms and took her home, right after he went to the bathroom, such as Naruto. Mirai was on her and Naruto's room alone. She was thinking about a lot of things.

"I shouldn't have fought…" Mirai whispered, putting her hand on her belly. "We're hungry…"

"Mom!"

"Mirai!"

Kakashi and Naruto entered at the same time, both fought to see who was getting first near Mirai, getting stuck on the door. Mirai smiled to them.

"Do you need something?" Kakashi asked. He appeared to be tired.

"No, I'm fine. You need to have a rest. Go home and have a sleep." Mirai said. Kakashi looked to her, fearing to leave his love alone.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei! Why don't you go home?" Naruto asked. "I'll take care of mom." Naruto was happy about the possibility of being alone with his mom.

"Yeah… I could use some rest." Kakashi got closer to Mirai. Naruto realized he was going to kiss her and decided to turn his back to them. Kakashi took out his mask and lovely kissed Mirai. Naruto looked to the clock on the closet, counting the time. Kakashi continued kissing Mirai. The woman grabbed Kakashi's hand and put it on her belly. Kakashi looked to it but continued kissing Mirai. Naruto was getting angrier every time the second-hand moved. "I'll see you tomorrow morning…"

"No." Mirai said, smiling and caressing Kakashi's face. "Sleep well, have a drink with your friends and come meet me in the afternoon. Bye." They kissed again. After another long kiss, Kakashi covered his face again and went home. Naruto turned again to Mirai.

"How can you date him?" Naruto asked. Mirai smiled, raising her arm and catching one of Naruto's hands.

"Come sleep with mommy." Mirai said, pulling Naruto. The boy smiled, dressed his pyjama and went to bed with her. Naruto hugged her.

"I'm happy to be with you, mommy." Naruto said. Mirai caressed his head. Naruto was thinking about something and then asked Mirai. "Mom… that boy you were with, before Kakashi-sensei, did you do with him everything you do with Kakashi-sensei?" Mirai looked to him and sadly smiled.

"Only some things… once none could know that we were dating, we couldn't walk on the street with hand in hand. We only saw ourselves when we knew that none was coming. It was a lot complicated. With Kakashi…I can be all the time without fearing anything." Mirai explained. Naruto noticed she appeared to be sad.

"You haven't forgotten that boy yet… do you?" Naruto asked. Mirai closed her eyes.

"You really are smarter than you appear." Mirai said. "I'm happy with Kakashi… I love Kakashi." Mirai said, putting her hand on her belly. Naruto felt jealous when she said she loved Kakashi. "But that boy… was my first love. The first person I gave myself to. It's hard to forget that."

"When was your first kiss? I mean… when you realized you really loved him?" Naruto asked, interested in his mother's life.

"Well… we kissed when we were 14, weeks after we first met, but I only realized I loved him 7 years later, when he came back to the Moon." Mirai said. "We… we meet again when he and his comrades came to the Hidden Moon. He… waited for me in a very small broom closet and then pulled me inside."

"A broom closet? A small one? Sheezh mom, he could be a little more…"

"That broom closet was really small and nasty, but none would be able to find us there." Mirai explained. "It was there, in that broom closet, that we realized we loved each other and that we…" Mirai blushed a little. "Had our first time."

"First time of what?" Naruto asked. Mirai smiled.

"Never mind… let's sleep. Tomorrow is a big day." Mirai said, appearing to get a lot happier.

In the next day, Naruto got up earlier and prepare a tasty breakfast to Mirai. The woman was sleeping when Naruto entered in the room. Naruto left the tray in the table near the bed and softly kissed Mirai's face. Mirai moaned and opened her eyes, looking to Naruto.

"Oh! My sweetie! You brought Mom's breakfast." Mirai said, getting up.

"Tsunade said you need to eat a lot! So, I made all this for you! Hinata is teaching me to cook." Naruto said. Mirai picked up bread and looked to him.

"You're seemed to be going just fine with Hinata." Mirai asked.

"Yeah! I just hope that the Jedi Master doesn't figure out our affair, otherwise, he would make our lives a leaving hell." Naruto said. Mirai looked to him and blushed, looking a little nervous. Naruto noticed. "What's wrong? Don't tell me the food is unpleasant."

"No. The food is awesome, it's just that…" Mirai breaths deep. "Have you ever thought about having a brother or a sister?"

"A brother or a sister?" Naruto looked to the roof and then back to Mirai. "I… when I was younger I thought of it a lot of times… Did I have a sibling? If I had one… how would it be? Would he treat me like all the others or would he be my partner? I guess I would like to have someone… to share my…" Naruto appeared to be nervous.

"Solitude?" Mirai ended the sentence. Naruto looked to her.

"Yeah… but now I have you, Mom! But why are you asking me this?" Naruto asked. Mirai blushed.

"Well… mom and Kakashi are going fine… and… Mom loves you a lot and… mom is going to give you a brother." Mirai said, all blushed. Naruto looked to her.

"How are you going to give me a brother?" Naruto asked. Mirai looked to him.

"I'm pregnant." Mirai confessed. Naruto looked to her.

"You mean… you're going to have a baby?" Naruto asked a little confused. "How?"

"What do you mean with how? Didn't anyone ever tell you from here the babies come from?" Mirai asked.

"Yes! They come with a stork." Naruto said. Mirai laughed. Naruto looked to her. "What's so funny? I once asked Iruka-sensei, he blushed a lot and told me that."

"Well, Iruka could know how to take care of children, but he's still too green to talk about stuff like that." Mirai said, trying to stop laughing. Naruto looked to her. "It appears that I, as your mommy, am the one who's going to teach you that." Naruto was listening. Mirai looked to him, trying to explain it. "When a boy loves a girl, they start dating and later… they marry. And, after a while, they decide to have a child."

"Where does the child come from?" Naruto asked.

"Well… the boy and the girl go to bed and make love." Mirai said. Naruto appeared confuse.

"How do they make love?" Naruto said. "Isn't love what we feel for someone? I thought it was a feeling we build and not that we could make…"

"Let's say, the boy…" Mirai was having problems to explain that to Naruto. "The boy kisses the girl and then…"

"Babies are made with kisses?" Naruto asked, scared. "Then I and Hinata are going to have a bunch of them. Oh God! I don't want to have that much! Oh no!" Naruto's face got blue. Mirai looked to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I once, accidentally, kissed Sasuke… We are not going to have a baby?" Naruto thought how a child of his and Sasuke could be. Naruto's face got even scarier.

"No, Naruto! No! Babies aren't made with kisses." Mirai calmed her son. "Let me end. The boy kisses the girl and they… get together… let's say… the boy… ah… the boy puts his… ah in the girl's…"

"I do not understand…" Naruto asked. Mirai couldn't also explain it better without shocking Naruto.

"Well… get the TV here. I'll show you how babies are made." Mirai said. Naruto, full of curiosity, ran to the living room and picked up the TV and the VCR and put them on the room. Mirai took a tape out of the bed table and put it on the VCR.

"What's that movie about?" Naruto asked. "I never knew you hide movies in your bed table." Mirai blushed.

"It's a movie that Kakashi borrowed me to see when we were… never mind." Mirai sat on the bed, just like Naruto. They started seeing the movie.

"Why is he taking her clothes out?" Naruto asked.

"Well… they're going to make love." Mirai said. "You need to take your clothes out to make love. Unless the some of them." Mirai explained.

"How nasty!" Naruto said. "He is putting his hands on her breast…. And she is putting her hands on his weenie. Are babies made like this?"

"Well… some uh… let's say they are just getting ready." Mirai tried to explain, but Naruto seemed to be shocked. The persons in the movie started making love. Naruto was about to throw up.

"Babies are made like this?" Naruto asked.

"Yes… after making love, the baby comes nine months later." Mirai said.

"You mean… the woman in the tape is now pregnant?" Naruto asked.

"Yep!"

"So… if you are pregnant… that means that Kakashi-sensei did those disgusting awful things to you?" Naruto tried not to imagine Kakashi above his mother. The anger was getting control of him.

"They are not awful…" Mirai tried to explain, but Naruto was shooting smoke from his nose.

"I'm going to kill Kakashi-sensei! This time… he exceeded all the frontiers of decency!" Naruto ran to find Kakashi, leaving home. Sakura was entering to take care of Mirai, but Naruto didn't noticed her, he was so angry. Mirai tried to get up to catch him, but her body was still hurting.

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked. Mirai looked to her.

Kakashi was on a bar with Asuma, Gai and Iruka.

"I heard that Mirai was defeated by Itachi." Asuma said. Kakashi felt sad. "So the Akatsuki is after Naruto again."

"Mirai's love towards Naruto made her have the instinct of protection. She fought against Itachi, once she didn't know him; she had no idea of what he was capable of." Kakashi said, feeling sorry.

"Don't worry. She'll get well quickly." Gai said. "It's a pity that such beautiful girl ended up with a guy like you." Kakashi and Asuma looked to him.

"I'm going to see her after lunch. I just hope that…" Kakashi's word is cut by a scream.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! HOW COULD YOU DO THOSE AWFUL THINGS TO MOMMY!" Naruto screamed. Kakashi and the others looked to him.

"Naruto! How many times have I told you not to scream like that?" Iruka yield. Naruto was so angry he didn't even look to him. The boy was looking very angry to Kakashi. Everybody in the street was looking them.

"What awful things? What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't act like you don't know! I saw it all! You put your hands on mommy's body and you…" Naruto was getting problems finding the correct words.

"Naruto… what's wrong!" Kakashi asked. Naruto pointed his finger to Kakashi.

"You rode mom like she was an horse and you screamed like crazy and you were all sweated and kissed mom's breast…" Naruto screamed. Kakashi blushed a lot. Iruka was open-mouthed without knowing what to say. Gai and Asuma put their hands in front of the mouth, trying not to laugh out loud. The mothers on the route put their hands on the ears of the children. Everybody was looking to Kakashi, who wished to be an ostrich to hide is head on a hole. Naruto continued describing a lot of things he saw on the movie. "And you slapped mom's butt and then you made her kiss your weenie and you…" Naruto felt two hands on his head. Someone pressed his head a lot with the hands.

"Don't scream those things in the middle of the street." Jiraya said, pressing his head.

"But Kakashi-sensei did those awful things to mom!" Naruto yielded.

"They are not awful… especially if the woman is Mirai…" Jiraya said. Naruto tried to not think about that, continuing to scream.

"But Kakashi-sensei did all those awful stuff and now mom is pregnant." Naruto yielded.

Dead Silence…

"Mirai is what?" Kakashi asked, forgetting all the shame Naruto put him through. Jiraya and Naruto looked to him. "What did you say, Naruto?" Kakashi was getting nervous, waiting Naruto's answer. "Naruto, tell me!"

"Now it's 'tell me!' You did all those horrendous things to mommy… Poor mommy… having Kakashi-sensei's sweat body over her." Naruto said.

"Forget the horrendous things! Is Mirai going to have a baby?" Kakashi asked. All looked to Naruto, who continued angry.

"Thanks to you, yes! Dirty sensei! All those stuff… so nasty… and mom said they were expression of love. I'll never do that to Hinata." Naruto said, quietly. Kakashi's eyes became wet.

"Mirai is pregnant… I'm going to be a father. Oh my God!" Kakashi ran to Naruto's house.

"Yeah! Now you run away!" Naruto yield and wanted to go after him, but Jiraya pulled the boy. Naruto looked to the Sennin.

"I guess they need to be alone." Jiraya said, holding Naruto.

Kakashi ran like he never ran before. The Jounin entered in Naruto's house and ran to Mirai and Naruto's bedroom. Sakura was there along with Mirai. The Moon Nin, by Kakashi's face, noticed it all.

"I guess Naruto already told you." Mirai said, blushing a lot. Kakashi kneeled down by her side.

"You… Why haven't you told me?" Kakashi asked, caressing Mirai's face. Sakura had no idea about what was going on.

"I was going to tell you this afternoon, but I decided to tell Naruto first… and as I expected, he overreacted and made a drama." Mirai said. Kakashi looked to her. "Since Naruto already told you, I guess… I need to assure you… Yes, I am pregnant." Mirai said. Kakashi hugged her.

"I'm so happy to hear that." Kakashi said. Mirai smiled. Sakura decided to leave the two alone. Kakashi, while hugging Mirai looked to her. "Since when did you know?"

"About a while." Mirai answered.

"You fought against Itachi pregnant?" Kakashi asked, worried.

"Fear not, the baby is fine." Mirai said. Kakashi looked to her, taking out his mask.

"I cannot fit in myself with all this happiness I'm feeling." Kakashi said and kissed Mirai. Mirai felt very happy in that moment, but something inside of her was not…

Naruto entered home. He continued to be annoyed. Sakura looked to him.

"Kakashi-sensei is with Mirai-sama." Sakura said, but noticed Naruto was still bored. "Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I… I wanted mom just for me… Damn Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said and took out Sakura's hands. The girl felt bad. Naruto entered on his bedroom and Kakashi was there with Mirai. Naruto decided not to look to him. Mirai looked to Kakashi.

"I'm going home." Kakashi said. "If you need something, just call me." Kakashi left. Mirai looked to Naruto.

"Don't be like that." Mirai said. Naruto looked to her with his eyes full of tears.

"You promised you'll be my mother and now… it's Kakashi-sensei here, Kakashi-sensei there… I…" Naruto was sad.

"I never stopped loving you. You were my first son. I'll promise you I won't let you. I love you as a son and I love Kakashi as a man, they are two different things." Mirai explained, caressing Naruto.

"But you're going to have a baby… and I?"

"I'll treat you like I always did. Don't be sad, sweetie." Mirai said, lending Naruto's head on her chest. "I'll always be where for you."

"Promise?"

"Yeah! And mom is going to teach you something real cool." Mirai said. Naruto looked to her. "I'm going to teach you the old way of making Jutsus from the Hidden Moon. I'm going to teach you Jutsus that cannot be copied. I'm going to teach you Old Runes and the Magic of the Norse Gods." Naruto looked to her and smiled a lot.

"You're going to teach me all of your cool Jutsus? And how to use Norse Magic? That's bloody awesome!" Naruto said. Mirai smiled.

"It's easy to learn, if you know old runes of course, that's why I'm going to teach you. Be ready!"

The days were passing by… Naruto's days were passing studying old runes, their meaning and strength. After months learning, Naruto could already speak Norse language like a Norseman. Mirai was happy to see him learning so quickly. Kakashi was surprised with that.

"How could he learn how to speak a language in such a short period of time?" Kakashi asked. "It makes me think if he has any Norse origin…"

"I used your Kage Bunshin system of training and then… I guess I won't tell you, you would copycat." Mirai played. Kakashi hugged her, caressing her big belly.

"Our baby is going to birth within 3 months. I cannot wait." Kakashi said. Mirai smiled. "Well, I'll take Naruto to Jiraya, he wants to see him. Once is morning, Sakura can take care of you. Bye baby! Bye mommy!" Kakashi said bye and left with Naruto, who also said bye to his mommy. Naruto was not suitable yet with the idea of sharing Mirai with Kakashi, but what has no solution, is already solved.

Sakura and Mirai were alone in the woods. Sakura looked to Mirai.

"Do you think… Naruto would ever look to me?" Sakura asked. Mirai looked to her. "When he was younger, he liked me, but now… he doesn't even look at me… He just thinks about Hinata…"

"Naruto told me that you liked your former comrade, Sasuke, isn't it?" Mirai asked. Sakura felt sad. "It must be hard to lose like that the one you loved."

"Sasuke-kun… I…" Sakura didn't know what to say. "He is completely obsessed with the idea of killing his brother… he never cared about me." Sakura said. "I was a fool to think that… one day… I could become Mrs Uchiha…" Mirai felt sad about her.

"I know how you feel…" Mirai said, feeling sad. "I really know how you feel…" Mirai remembered her first love and became said. 'Probably… we won't be able to see each other again…' 'Why can't I take those words out of my head, after all I'm leaving?'

"Of course you know… especially because you ran from me." A voice said. Sakura and Mirai recognized the voice. Both looked back and saw a boy about 16 years with black hair and shining red eyes.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, crying. "You're back." Sasuke looked to her and then to Mirai.

"I came for you, Mirai-Dono!" Sasuke said. Sakura looked to him and then to Mirai. "I want your foreseeing powers to help me kill my brother."

"Foreseeing powers?" Sakura asked confused. "You can see the future?" Mirai looked to Sakura and then to Sasuke.

"I won't help you. You're completely possessed by sin. I'll never help someone like you." Mirai said.

"But you're in love with someone who sins so much as me." Sasuke said. Mirai got nervous. "I see… I saw you two… you were too careless. Now, if you don't want to lose more come with me and foresee for me."

"I won't!" Mirai insisted. Sasuke didn't lose his cold blood. "I prefer die in battle against you than serve you, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Then be it! I fight against you and I'll take out your Skuld eyes for me. They'll make me see beyond." Sasuke was going to jump over Mirai, but Sakura put herself in front of her. Sasuke didn't slow down. Sakura moved quickly and hit Sasuke's face, piercing him. Sasuke flies and hits the ground. "The 5th much have taught you those moves." Sasuke said. "But Orochimaru told me much more that you could ever imagine." Sasuke ran again to Sakura, taking out his sword. Sakura got ready to punch him in the right moment. Sasuke made seals and used Bunshin no Jutsu. Sakura couldn't tell which one of them was the real. One Sasuke jumped over Sakura and another over Mirai.

"Elli no Jutsu!" Mirai said. Sasuke, the real one, stopped the attack, looking to Mirai. Sakura was going to hit the clone but it disappeared. Sasuke tried to move, but his body was getting old.

"Genjutsu! Against a Sharingan? You know more about me that even myself." Sasuke said. "I see… you foresaw I was going to attack you and you used a Genjutsu on me." Sasuke raised his now really old hand. "Kai!" Sasuke's body returned to normal. The Uchiha jumped once more against Mirai, but Sakura put herself in front of her.

"Take this!" Sakura was about to punch Sasuke, but he quickly moved his arm and punched her on the belly. Sakura cough out a lot of blood.

"As I told you once, you really are annoying" Sasuke said. Sakura fell on the ground. Sasuke grabbed her hair and pulled her up. "That's why you'll never be a true ninja… you're too stupid and you never knew how to improve, always waiting for the others to help you. You should run after what you believe…"

"That's why I ran… from you…" Sakura said and turned into smoke.

"Kage Bunshin?" Sasuke said and looked behind, but Sakura was not there. The sun light stop shining upon Sasuke, the boy looked up and saw Sakura with angel wings. "So… you also know how to fly…"

"I won't let you hurt Mirai-sama." Sakura said and flew to Sasuke, ready to give him a heavy punch.

"Mirai-sama is lying to you all." Sasuke said and decided to take the punch, Sakura was about to hit him, but a huge snake appears and bites her. Sakura screamed. "You're still to weak." The snake threw Sakura to the ground. The girl fainted. Nothing was there between Mirai and Sasuke. "Come with me. You cannot take a battle in your state."

"You know who I am… I can handle any battle." Mirai said. "I now how to separate things, even if need to fight the one I loved the most, I'll do it as if I was fighting my worst enemy."

"The words of a true Shinobi. Would you fight against me?" Sasuke asked. Mirai smiled.

"No… because you're opponent will be where anytime." Mirai said.

"Then, I can take out what I want." Another voice said. Mirai felt her body being pulled to a tree. A man with white skin, black hair and snake tongue appeared. "I want your blood, I want the all mighty advanced linage of the Skulds."

"Orochimaru." Mirai said, looking to him. "You came to catch me, as I predicted."

"So, you know you're coming with us." Sasuke said. Mirai looked to her hands and saw them being eaten by the tree where Orochimaru's head was. Mirai tried to get out, but she couldn't.

"You cannot do any Jutsu or Norse magic without your hands or legs." Orochimaru said. Mirai noticed her legs were also inside the tree. "I've already saw some Norse Jutsus, I now how to prevent you to use them." Mirai looked to Orochimaru.

"Betraying us was rewarding to you." Mirai said. Orochimaru smiled. "You'll end up death, you know that."

"That's why I'm here for you." Orochimaru said. "I want…" Orochimaru's tongue opened Mirai's dress until they could saw a tattoo on Mirai's breast. "Your immortality." The tattoo was a purple butterfly with wings like the ones Mirai gets when she uses Tsubasa no Jutsu. Sasuke got near Mirai and put his hand on her belly.

"I wonder… if this child will ever see the sun light." Sasuke said. Mirai got scared. Sasuke caressed Mirai's belly. "Would it be a girl or a boy?" Sasuke looked to Mirai, continuing caressing her belly. "You're so beautiful." Sasuke got closer to Mirai. "Let me, take out your butterfly…" Sasuke put his hand on Mirai's tattoo, caressing her breast. Mirai struggled to get out of Orochimaru's Jutsu, but it was impossible. Sasuke's face was getting closer to her. "What did he feel, when he kissed you?" Sasuke asked. Tears appeared on Mirai's eyes.

"Please… Sasuke… don't do this. If I die… you'll also die… please." Mirai begged, but Sasuke continued looking at her.

"I also want… to taste the forbidden fruit…" Sasuke kisses Mirai. The Moon Nin was feeling awful. Sasuke continued kissing Mirai and the hand he had on her belly started to shine. Mirai felt something pressing her belly making her pain a lot. Sasuke's hand was pressing even deeper. Mirai was feeling more pain. She wanted to scream, but Sasuke continued kissing her. Sasuke felt the taste of blood and stopped kissing Mirai. His lips were full of blood. "Pity I needed to do that. Mmm… your blood tastes good." Sasuke said, licking his lips and then Mirai's. Mirai was bleeding a lot from the mouth. "I wanna see if that baby survives after this." Mirai looked to Sasuke. Her vision was getting fuzzy.

"My… my baby…" Mirai fainted. Orochimaru got her.

"Let's take her to our lair." Orochimaru said. "She'll be needed to destroy Akatsuki and to continue my plans of knowing all Jutsus. Her knowledge about Norse Jutsus is important."

"Yeah! Let's go…"

"You'll pay for this!" An angry voice said. Sasuke and Orochimaru looked back and saw Naruto in his first tail form.

"Naruto." Sasuke said.

"How could you?" Naruto saw Mirai bleeding from her mouth and her belly. "How could you do that to someone so good and kind? You'll pay for this!" Naruto said passing to his second tail. "My mom… how could you?"

"This is getting ugly… we need to run." Orochimaru said.

"I'll fight Naruto; after all, I'm stronger than him." Sasuke said. Naruto was getting angrier.

"Release my mother!" Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"She will be the perfect wife for me. Together we will create the perfect linage and resurrect the Uchiha clan.

"The only thing here that is going to be created his your grave." Naruto said, his chakra continued moving around and he passed to his third form. "I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto started making seals. "Tsubasa no Jutsu!"

"The same Jutsu Sakura did." Sasuke said. Naruto's chakra focused in his back and it turned into four demon wings. The first two were smaller then the lowers ones. Orochimaru looked to his wings surprised.

"Demon wings? Must be from the Kyuubi chakra." Orochimaru said. "Be careful, his powers are bigger than the last time."

"I'll win." Sasuke took out his sword and pointed to Naruto. "Will you defeat me in time to save 'your mother' and her child? Let's see then."

"You'll pay!" Naruto's wings start moving, raising up a lot of dust and shaking the trees around them. Naruto quickly flies to Sasuke. "LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE!"

…………………………………………………

What will happen?

Will Naruto defeat Sasuke or will the Uchiha kidnap Mirai?

Take you Kunais out to the next Jutsu "Norse Magic."

Naruto will show what he learned from Mirai.


	7. Norse Magic

Norse Magic 

Naruto flew to Sasuke. His wings were beating fast, creating a lot of wind. Naruto started making Rasengan and was about to hit Sasuke.

"Current Chidori!" Sasuke said and a lot of lighting shot out of his body. Naruto's chakra was able to deflect the thunders and the boy hit Sasuke with Rasengan. Sasuke is projected meters ahead. He gets up and looks to Naruto. "His Rasengan is stronger and those wings make him move faster and easily through the air. How can he move so freely on the air?"

"Leave my mother alone, or you'll pay." Naruto said once more. Sasuke noticed that Naruto had changed.

"For someone who wanted to save me at any cost, you seem to have a big killing intent towards me." Sasuke said. Naruto looked to him.

"I thought of you as my brother… even when you left Konoha, I always hoped you'll come back to your senses and returned to us, but when we met again, I realized you'd changed. And now… when you almost killed my mother… when you wanted to take her away from me… I cannot forgive that…" Naruto said.

"You're stupid as always." Sasuke said. "Do you really think Mirai would take care of you as her son if she wasn't expecting something in return?" Sasuke said. "Nobody give anything to anyone without expecting a reward."

"You're lying! Mom loves me! She proved a lot of times that she loves me as if I was her son." Naruto screamed.

"The Hidden Moon Village has no alliances with the other villages. It's a completely lonely village. Its ninjas are rated among the best, so they are too arrogant to say they need no alliance, although, Mirai came to the Leaf to ask for help, why? She wants something from the Leaf! There is no reason for her to ask help, she's truly strong. Now, she's an S-Class Missing Nin from the Hidden Moon. And I'm here to get her knowledge." Sasuke said, taking out his sword. "Be ready, for I will show no mercy."

"I'll say the same." Naruto started making some seals Sasuke never saw together. "I also got Mirai's knowledge and for that, I didn't need to kidnap her." Naruto's wings started to move. "Loki no Jutsu."

Nothing happened.

Sasuke smiled, but Naruto didn't appear worried.

"You really are trash. Such knowledge and you even don't know how to use it." Sasuke started run to Naruto. Orochimaru looked to Naruto, worried with is calmness.

"DIE!" Sasuke was running, but, suddenly, dozens of ropes appeared from the nothing, trying to tie him. "What? Where did these ropes come from?" Sasuke cut some of the ropes and ran from the others. After the ropes, two big axes appeared and tried to cut Sasuke in half. Sasuke used Chidori to break both axes, but right after that, hundreds of Kunais came from the ground and hit Sasuke. This time he wasn't able to deflect them all and he got hit. "What the Hell?" After the Kunais, shurikens were coming from everywhere. Sasuke, once again, wasn't able to run from all of them.

"Sasuke! STOP!" Orochimaru ordered. Sasuke stopped and looked to him. "You were caught in the middle of a trap." Orochimaru looked down to Sasuke's feet. The boy looked down a saw a lot of chakra strings. There were strings all over the place.

"What? What Jutsu is this?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a simple trick." Naruto said. Sasuke looked to him. "My Loki no Jutsu is able to summon a lot of traps and tricks to the field around me. Anyone who touches my chakra strings activates a trap and falls right into it. Once you continued walking to hit me, you continued touching the strings, so, you continued falling into traps." Naruto explained, smiling. Sasuke got jealous about Naruto's new knowledge of Norse Jutsus.

"If I continued moving, I'll continue falling into traps, which means, I need to attack you from here." Sasuke looked to Naruto and then joined his chakra, cutting all the strings. All the traps were activated and hit nothing, once Sasuke was not there. "I'll not risk attack you from here. You have those wings on your back. You'll easy flee from my attacks. This time…" Sasuke concentrates his chakra on his sword, turning it to fire. "I'll show you my strength." Sasuke quickly moves to Naruto. Naruto looked to his mom, seeing her losing colour and more blood.

"I cannot fight for to long. I need to save mom." Naruto continued making seals. Sasuke was able to see three old runes every time he made a seal. "This will consume a lot of chakra." Naruto joined his hands. "Futon! Nidhog wings no Jutsu!" Naruto started moving his wings and the wind took the shape of a giant dragon and started cutting everything around the Uchiha. Sasuke used his sword to cut the wind.

"Katon! Flaming sword no Jutsu!" The fire on Sasuke's sword increased size and started consuming the air Naruto used on his attack. The dragon fell over Sasuke, but he escapes thanks to his sword. "Now it's your turn, NARUTO!" Sasuke bites his finger. "Summoning no Jutsu!"

Thousands of snakes appeared on the ground and caught Naruto. The boy couldn't fly. Sasuke was about to cut Naruto, but he started making seals. Two purple circles appeared under Naruto, one inside the other. Between the circles, runes started to appear. Orochimaru recognized that Jutsu.

"Is the same Jutsu that Douryokugen used on me!" Orochimaru said. "That Jutsu… a Jutsu forbidden by the Gods…" Orochimaru looked worried to Sasuke and then to Mirai. "This girl's knowledge is scary… I just hope that Naruto had not forgotten his feelings towards Sasuke, otherwise… we'll be dead…"

"I'll show to you Sasuke… what the real love a son has for a mother can make. Your love towards your mother just makes you want to revenge her, my… makes I want to improve to impress her. Would your mother be impressed seeing her sons killing themselves?" Naruto said. Sasuke got angry.

"Shut up! This woman is not your mother and she'll never be. Mother is only one." Sasuke said.

"That's why I don't wanna lose this one, because I've already lost mine." Naruto said. The runes completed, making another line. A huge rune appeared in the middle of the smaller circle. Naruto bites his lip and lets his blood fall on the ground. "You'll see what love can do… HEL NO JUTSU!"

"It's true! It's really that Jutsu!" Orochimaru said.

"What…" Sasuke saw a decomposed hand emerging from the ground and grabbing his leg. "What's this?"

A lot of zombies came out of the ground. The stench of death was all over the place. The ground colour changed to a dead black desert appearance. The trees around them died in the same moment, such as every live creature. The zombie went near Sasuke. The boy tried to burn them or to cut them, but they were so many, he had no chance. The zombies went after Orochimaru, pulling him to the ground. The legendary ninja tried to escape, but once more, they appeared to be more zombies than sand in a desert.

"I won't let you win, Naruto! I need Mirai to kill my brother!" Sasuke said. "Summoning no Jutsu!"

"Don't do that!" Orochimaru advised, but was too late. The snakes came out, but they didn't appear to be normal. They were also zombies.

"What?" Sasuke was surprised.

"This was the last Jutsu mom taught me. It's Hel no Jutsu. Hel is the Norse Goddess of Hell and the Underworld. Using the powers of that Goddess I can summon a piece of Hell anywhere I want and use the doomed souls. If you summon something to appear in Hell, it will become dead immediately. After all, only fallen people can enter in Hell." Naruto said.

"How could Naruto learn how to use Norse Ninjutsu in such a few time? Only to a Moon Nin it would be easy to learn old runes, once the magic it's already in their blood, but… for Naruto to learn this fast…" Orochimaru started thinking. "I remember the Akatsuki Leader to speak about the Hidden Moon Magic… even if a child never saw old runes… if the Norse blood is running on his veins, then he can easily learn Norse ninjutsu… But Naruto is from the Hidden Leaf… just like is father and all of his family… unless… Wait… Naruto's hair is blonde… and he's blue eyed…"

Sakura felt the stench from the zombies and wakes. She got scared when she saw what was going up. A zombie came near her. Sakura screamed. Naruto looked to her and ordered the zombie to move aside.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto looked to her. Sakura saw Naruto and also got scared. He was in his third tail form and had four big demon wings. "Please, go ahead and save my mom from Orochimaru. He is being hold by my zombies. Fear not, they'll not hurt you. GO!"

Sakura got up and ran through the middle of the zombies, reaching near Mirai. The girl was on the ground, bleeding a lot.

"Mirai-sama…" Sakura decided to start healing Mirai.

Sasuke decided to get rid of all those zombies. The boy used Sharingan and started making seals.

"Tsubasa no Jutsu!" Sasuke said. Six demon wings appeared in Sasuke's back. The upper and the lower ones were small and the middle ones were very big. Sasuke flew through the middle of the zombies and caught Orochimaru. The two flew away.

"You copied Tsubasa no Jutsu from Naruto?" Orochimaru asked.

"No… from Sakura…" Sasuke said thinking how could Naruto made such a strong Jutsu. "Now what… we failed abducting the Skuld…"

"Don't worry… she'll need to go back to the Moon… when that day arrives… we'll get her on her way." Orochimaru said. "Naruto is improving… all thanks to Mirai… If we got her… you too will make the perfect linage… an Uchiha and a Skuld…"

"The legend of Kurogane and the Skuld… I really hope it's true like you said." Sasuke said. Orochimaru smiled.

"Don't worry… It is… I've already seen the proof it is… isn't that right… Douryokugen?"

Naruto got back to normal and released the Jutsu. Everything around him got back to normal.

"Mom? How is mom?" Naruto asked. "Sakura-chan?"

"I tried my best… but I had no idea how to heal her and the baby any more. We need to take her to Tsunade-sama." Sakura said. Naruto looked to her and made seals. The wings appeared again on his back. Sakura did the same.

"Let's take her to the hospital." Naruto grabbed Mirai and the three left the place, heading to the hospital. Something fell from Mirai's clothes. It looked like a pink hair ribbon. It was Mirai's forehead protector. A moon was on the protector… the symbol of the Hidden Moon… was scratched…

……………………………………

Will Mirai and the baby survive?

Who's Douryokugen?

Take your Kunais out for the next Jutsu "Life and Death"


	8. Life and Death

Life and Death 

Naruto and Sakura reached the hospital. Tsunade was there and got scared when she saw Mirai's state.

"What happen?" Tsunade asked, trying to heal Mirai.

"We were attacked by Orochimaru and Sasuke." Sakura told. Tsunade looked to her and them to Mirai. "We only escaped thanks to one of the Jutsus Mirai taught Naruto."

"Let's take her in. Sakura, I'm going to need you and Shizune. Please, Naruto, send someone to contact Kakashi. I'm going with Mirai to the Urgency Room!" Tsunade and Sakura took Mirai. Naruto sent someone after Kakashi and was now on the waiting-room.

"How could I let that happen?" Naruto said. "Mom… please live…"

"Naruto!" Kakashi arrived. He appeared to be very concerned about Mirai. "How's Mirai? Is she ok? And the baby?" Naruto looked down, without saying a word. Kakashi bond his hands. "So… She was running from Orochimaru… Mirai… you should have told me…"

The two waited for a very long time for news. Time never appeared to pass so slowly. Kakashi and Naruto changed places a lot of times. The Jounin couldn't even read his book. Naruto's lip was full of blood because he was always biting it with the nerves. In the sunset, Tsunade came near them. Kakashi ran to her, such as Naruto.

"Mom? How's mom?" Naruto asked with his heart beating very fast.

"Don't hide us nothing." Kakashi begged. Tsunade looked to them.

"Well, her diagnosis is not the best." Tsunade said. Naruto and Kakashi became worried. "She lost a lot of blood and the baby was still in his development phase. It was really hard, but we needed to take the child out of her belly…" Kakashi looked to her.

"The baby…" Kakashi couldn't even ask.

"It's a beautiful girl. We put her on an incubator once she born too earlier." Tsunade said.

"Is she going to survive?" Kakashi asked.

"The baby is too small and too weak, the chances of survival are 25" Tsunade said. Tears fell from Kakashi's eye. "Especially because the baby will not have Mirai's support…"

"Will not have?" Naruto asked. "What do you mean with that? Is mom alive?" Tsunade looked to Naruto and then to Kakashi. "Say something!"

"Hokage-sama… I… I cannot lose both my lover and my daughter…" Kakashi said.

"Mirai is still alive…" Tsunade said. Naruto smiled. Kakashi looked to Tsunade, waiting to hear some good news. "But her state his really fragile. She used all of her chakra to save the baby. She's between life and death… I cannot do anything more. She asked me to think about the baby now…"

"Mirai is speaking?" Kakashi asked.

"Can we see her?" Naruto asked, grabbing Tsunade's clothes. The Hokage smiled to him.

"Yes… but please don't put her nervous or make her speak too much, ok?" Tsunade said and took Naruto and Kakashi to Mirai's bedroom.

The woman was tied to a lot of machines. Naruto ran to her, grabbing her hand.

"Mommy! Mommy, are you ok?" Naruto asked, crying a lot. Mirai looked to him and slowly smiled.

"My son…" Mirai said with a weak voice. Naruto noticed it and cried more. "Don't cry… Mom loves you…"

"Mom, how could they do this to you? I'll make them pay…" Naruto said.

"Don't…" Mirai begged. "Revenge is a sin… it would make you sin again and again… don't do that…"

"But mom?"

"Promise me… Naruto… that you won't leave my side 'til I die…" Mirai asked. Naruto looked to her.

"You're not going to die!" Naruto said. "You're going to be with me! You'll see me become a Jounin and then an ANBU and then Hokage… Mom!"

"Promise…" Mirai asked, crying. Naruto signed yes with his head. Mirai smiled and looked to Kakashi. "Kakashi…" Kakashi kneeled down and put his hand on her pale face. "I don't want you to see me dying."

"Mirai. I love you! I won't leave your side either…" Kakashi said, cleaning Mirai's tears.

"My daughter needs you more than me…" Mirai said. Kakashi looked to her. "Take care of her… she's on another room… Kakashi…" Mirai closed her eyes, showing she was really tired. "I'm sorry… I've been lying to you… Kakashi..."

"Don't speak…" Kakashi asked, crying a lot. "Mirai… We're both going to take care of our daughter." Mirai smiled.

"Chi… her name… I want her to be named Chi… she… she's going to need someone to look after her… she'll be a very beautiful baby… a strong ninja… just like her father…" Mirai said. "Now leave, Kakashi… enter only this room if they give you the certain that I'm going to live… If… if… this is the last time we're going to see each other… Then bye… I love you… Kakashi…" Mirai fell asleep.

"Mirai?" Kakashi tried to wake her, but it was useless.

"Mom…" Naruto was crying a lot, holding Mirai's hand near his face. "I won't leave you mom…" Naruto couldn't believe in how strong that pain was. 'I never thought that the pain of losing a mother would be that strong… Mom…'

"Hokage-sama, where is the room of my baby?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade looked to him and then to Sakura.

"I'll guide you there, Kakashi-sensei. This way." Sakura said, opening the door. Kakashi got up, looking to Mirai and holding her hand. He decided not to think that could be the last time he would see her alive.

"Mirai…" Kakashi left.

In another room was an incubator machine with a very tiny baby. Kakashi looked to her and tears appeared again on his eyes. Kakashi put his hands on the glass, looking to the tiny baby. She looked so fragile.

"My daughter…" Kakashi said. Sakura looked to him and then to the baby. "She's so small… so unprotected… My Chi…"

"Tsunade-sama said she needed to be there for a week, only after that we can tell if she is going to survive. Will you need anything, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"No… I'll be fine here…" Kakashi continued looking to Chi, feeling confused and lost. Sakura left.

Kakashi didn't left the chairs of the incubator room where Chi was. The Jounin passed the days looking to her, waiting to see her move. Tsunade entered sometimes to check the baby and then left.

On the other side, Naruto passed his days looking to Mirai without leaving her hand. Hinata and Iruka entered the room.

"Naruto, you need to rest." Hinata said, caressing his hair. Naruto looked to her and then to Mirai.

"I promised I won't leave her side… mom…" Naruto said, leaning his head on Hinata's chest. "Why it is so painful to see her lying there?" Hinata continued caressing Naruto's hair.

"She'll be fine… I sense it…" Hinata said. Naruto smiled and looked to her. "I… I think she wouldn't just come here to be your mother for such a short period of time and then die… She… she'll survive." Naruto kissed Hinata. Iruka was changing the flowers and noticed Mirai had opened her eyes and it was looking to Naruto.

"Mom!" Naruto also noticed Mirai had awakened. "Are you ok?"

"I… I'm still tired… I feel…" Mirai's eyes turned blue. Iruka noticed the change, but Naruto was more worried about hearing his mother speak. "I need you… come to me… Gamma… Omega…"

"Mom? Mom, please don't say weird things, you're scaring me…" Naruto said. "Mom?"

"I…" Mirai's eyes returned to green. The woman looks to Naruto. "I'm sorry, Naruto…"

"Don't say sorry! You're going to live. Mom!" Naruto looked to her.

"I… If he came for me… we could have been…" Mirai was looking to Naruto and everything around them disappears. Mirai's vision was getting fuzzy… Reality and imagination were mixing… Naruto turned into another person who looked a lot like him but older. He had blonde hair and blue eyes just like Naruto. "Yondaime…" Mirai said. The 4th smiled to her.

"I'll promise you… as soon as my son birth… I'll come here for you…" Yondaime said to her. Mirai smiled. The 4th disappears and another person took place, holding Mirai's hand. It appeared to be a boy about 14 with an ANBU uniform. Mirai blushed a lot. The boy smiled to her.

"I… You… You gave a new meaning to my life… you made me realize I can feel happiness." The boy said with a smile full of passion and love, putting his other hand on Mirai's face and getting closer to her. The boy grew up. Now he appeared to be 21 and was wearing a big black coat and got even closer to Mirai. "Now… I know I can feel… I feel love for you… I trust you. It doesn't matter how different we are… we'll always love each other… even if it pass 100 years… We'll always love each other, because we were meant to be…" The boy was really close to Mirai

The boy disappeared and Mirai saw Kakashi in his place holding her hand. Kakashi took out his mask getting even closer to Mirai.

"I love you Mirai…" Kakashi said. "Please don't leave me… we could be really happy. I don't care if you're not telling me why you are in the Leaf... I just want to be with you… to love you for life… to…" Kakashi disappeared and turned to Naruto. Naruto was really close to Mirai. Their lips were about to touch.

"I want to save you… because… deep within my heart I know… I need you to continue living…" Naruto kisses Mirai. The girl blushed a lot and fell asleep.

Hinata, Iruka and the real Naruto were looking to her. Mirai was smiling.

"Mom… Please… get well soon." Naruto begged.

Sakura enters the room were Kakashi was. Kakashi continued looking to Chi.

"Tsunade-sama needs to look at the baby… You need to leave Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said. Kakashi continued looking to the baby.

"She hadn't moved… she continued still… Just like in the first day I came here." Kakashi said sadly.

"While we check Chi, you could go home and relax a little." Sakura said. Kakashi looked to her.

"How is Mirai?" He asked. Sakura looked down.

"Her state continues to be critical." Sakura said. "We need to check her a lot of times a day…"

"I see… she's not out of danger yet…" Kakashi cleaned his face with the hand. "I guess I'll go home… I need to have a bath…" Kakashi left. Sakura felt pity of him and looked to Chi. Tsunade entered and looked to them.

"Let's check this little lady." Tsunade started checking Chi. Sakura looked to her.

"Tsunade-sama… you knew that Mirai has foreseeing powers?" Sakura asked. Tsunade continued taking care of Chi.

"Yes… I knew." Tsunade answered. "When she came to the Leaf, she told me she was running from Orochimaru and Sasuke because of that and because of her knowledge. Orochimaru could destroy the Hidden Moon, so she ran away to protect her homeland. Mirai suffered a lot back in the Hidden Moon. She was a top talented Ninja, but she hated to be one."

"So… once she ran from the Hidden Moon, now she's a Missing Nin…"

"No… She's not a Missing Nin… Mirai is…" Tsunade looked to Chi.

Kakashi was on home with a plate of food in front of him, but he couldn't eat. Asuma entered home and looked at him.

"You need to eat." Asuma said. Kakashi looked to him.

"I wasn't there…" Kakashi said. "I wasn't there once more…"

"And if you were there? It would have been different? You don't have the power to defeat Orochimaru… Forget about that. Now she's healing." Asuma said. Kakashi didn't look to him. Asuma never saw Kakashi like that. "Kakashi…"

"I…" Kakashi cried. "I feel useless…" Kakashi hid his face between his hands. Asuma looked to him. Kakashi always knew how to hide his feelings, but know it appeared to be very difficult.

Naruto was on Mirai's room. Sakura entered and looked to him. She noticed that Naruto continued to be very sad.

"Naruto…" Sakura sat near him. "Tsunade checked up Chi…" Naruto looked to her. "The baby is fine… Chi is going to survive." Naruto smiled.

"Chi is going to live? Finally good news!" Naruto said. Sakura smiled to him and then looked to Mirai. "And Mom? Do you know anything about mom?"

"Well… Tsunade-sama said that now it depends on Mirai and her will to live." Sakura said. Naruto looked to Mirai and smiled.

"Then she is going to live! Because she always wanted to see me as a Hokage, and she will." Naruto said. "Mom…"

Days were passing by, Kakashi continued without seeing Mirai and looking to Chi. Tsunade entered on the room and took Chi out of the incubator. Kakashi looked to her.

"Your daughter is really a strong baby." Tsunade gave Chi to Kakashi, who was a little clumsy holding her. "She'll be fine from now on. You need to take care of her." Kakashi looked to Tsunade and then to Chi. The baby was sleeping on his hands.

"She's so small…" Kakashi said. Tsunade smiled to him.

"You can buy milk for her here in the hospital." Tsunade said. Kakashi was holding Chi's little hand with his finger.

"Hello, my tiny thing." Kakashi said. "Say hello to daddy. Say hello, Chi." Kakashi looked to Tsunade. "How's Mirai?" Tsunade lowered her look.

"She continues…"

"I see…" Kakashi said and looked to Chi. "So, baby, what are we going to do know?" Kakashi caressed her face and the baby opened her eyes showing two black pearls. "Baby has two beautiful black eyes, hasn't she?" Tears appeared on Kakashi's eye.

At the night, everybody was sleeping. Kakashi was with Chi and Naruto was with Mirai, both were sleeping. Outside, ANBU were protecting the hospital. Someone passed over the ANBU and killed them with just an attack. The person jumped over the Hospital roof and walk trough the balconies until it found the room where Mirai and Naruto were. That person made some hand seals and past through the glass, entering the room. Naruto didn't notice it. The person stand still looking to Mirai.

"So… Orochimaru came for you…" The person said. It had a male voice and spiky hair. He put his hand on Mirai's neck. "Alfa is the one causing the pain…" The person looked to Naruto. "Possibly because of Uzumaki…" The person started making more hand seals. Under him appeared two purple circles, one smaller and inside the other. Between the circles, old runes started to appear. When the runes finish making a third circle, a huge rune appeared on the middle. The person put his hand on Mirai's head, healing her. "I'll find Gamma and Omega…" Colour got back to Mirai's face. The person looked to Naruto "All I need… is that…" He put his hand on Naruto's head, grabbing his hair. "And then, all my wishes will become true." The person had his eyes on Naruto. "All I need… is this Jinchuuriki…" He looked to Mirai. "Why are you protecting him? Well, I need to leave." The person used the same Jutsu as before and disappeared through the glass.

When the sun rose, Mirai opened her eyes. She wasn't feeling any more pain. The girl looked aside and saw Naruto sleeping, holding her hand. Mirai smiled and caressed him. The girl got up and walked to the window. Mirai saw the sun and the birds.

"I survived… How? Only someone with Old Runes knowledge would be able to heal me… and I haven't taught Naruto that kind of healing… Then who?" Mirai looked to Naruto and went back to bed. "It appeared to be Eir no Jutsu… It can't be…" Mirai felt a little tired. "My body stills hurting… I better sleep a little more…"

Somewhere else, the man who entered in Mirai's room stopped near another man.

"I did what you asked me to… the question is why?" the man said, dressing a black coat. The other man was also wearing a black coat.

"When you find out someone strong, you don't rest 'til you win against it in a fair way." The man said. The one who healed Mirai smiled.

"I guess… you think I haven't noticed… you're Kage Bunshin are good, but I'm better."

Tsunade entered in the room and put her hand on Mirai's hand. Naruto woke up when he heard Tsunade. The boy stranged her face.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. Tsunade looked to him.

"You're mother is healed!" Tsunade said. Naruto's heart jumped.

"What?" Naruto looked to Tsunade.

"It appeared to be a Medical Nin job, but your mother is healed." Tsunade closed her eyes, trying to figure out the Jutsu used to heal Mirai. "I don't know this Jutsu…"

"Mom!" Naruto looked to Mirai. The woman woke up and smiled to Naruto. "Mom, Tsunade said you're fine. Have you heard? You can go home!" Mirai looked to Tsunade.

"Yes… you're fine now." Tsunade said. Mirai smiled and hugged Naruto. The boy was crying.

"I can't believe it, mom! You're going back home! You're fine." Naruto began to cry.

"Don't cry baby." Mirai said, cleaning Naruto's tears. Tsunade left the room, smiling to them. Naruto looked to Mirai.

"I was so afraid of losing you…" Naruto said, cleaning his tears. "I… I won't let that happen to you again. I won't! Mommy! Oh my mommy!"

"Hey Naruto! Don't cry… I'm fine." Mirai said.

They heard someone on the door. Naruto and Mirai looked there and saw Kakashi entering. Tears appeared on his eyes, just like on Mirai's.

"Kakashi…" Mirai said, crying.

"I… I have someone to meet you." Kakashi said and showed something in the middle of the blankets he had on his arm. Mirai blushed a lot. Naruto was looking to them. Kakashi got closer to her, showing Chi.

"It's?" Naruto said, pointing to the baby.

"Yeah…" Kakashi said. "It is Chi. Our Chi… She survived." Kakashi said. Mirai looked to him, blushing a lot and grabbing the baby. Mirai kissed her forehead.

"My baby. She's so beautiful." Mirai said. Chi looked to her. Naruto looked to Chi.

"She's so small!" Naruto said. Mirai decided to nurse her. Naruto blushed a lot seeing his mother's breast. Chi begins to drink milk, she appeared to be happy. Kakashi sat in the bed, hugging Mirai, leaning his head on her and caressing Chi's head. Naruto watched Mirai nursing Chi. 'Did someone nurse me? How would it feel like?' Naruto looked to Mirai, Kakashi and Chi. 'Have I been like that? With my father hugging my mother and she nursing me? I just wanted to know, if in any moment while I was a baby, I was loved like that?'

Mirai looked to Naruto, seeing he was a little sad. She took her arm under Chi and hugged Naruto. The boy was caught by surprised and looked to her.

"You're also my child… You also belong to my family, Naruto." Mirai said. Tears appeared on Naruto's eyes. "I'll always love you." Naruto hugged Mirai. Mirai smiled and hugged him tightly.

In the afternoon, Mirai was able to go back home. Kakashi took her wheelchair to Naruto's house.

"I can walk thanks." Mirai entered on home and sat on the sofa, putting Chi carefully on the sofa. Naruto was always looking to his baby sister.

"Why is she bald?" Naruto asked. Mirai smiled while changing Chi's diapers.

"Some babies born without hair, Naruto." Mirai said. Naruto continued looking to Chi.

"She looks familiar…" Naruto said. He already saw her face somewhere but he couldn't but his finger on it. "She looks a little like you, Mom."

"Of course, Naruto. She's my daughter. Babies always look like their parents or someone close of the family." Mirai answered.

"She's so cute." Naruto said. "She's to pretty to be Kakashi-sensei's daughter." Mirai stopped. "She's so beautiful… If I had a photo of me when I was young I could see if she looks like me."

"Mirai, I bought more diapers." Kakashi entered. Mirai looked to him. Kakashi kneeled near Mirai, kissing her and caressing his daughter.

"Mom, it's true that babies cry a lot at night?" Naruto asked.

"Sometimes…" Mirai said. "I remembered my cousins to cry all night long." Mirai said.

"You have cousins?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Two. They're about your age." Mirai said. "They're always getting into trouble and causing a lot of destruction."

"So, they look like Naruto when he was young…" Kakashi said. Naruto blushed a little. "You're going to need help to care of the baby during the night…"

"I'll take care of Chi!" Naruto said, making a victory pose. Kakashi and Mirai looked to him.

"Naruto… taking care of a baby is very hard." Mirai said. Naruto looked to her.

"What do you mean with that?" Naruto said. Kakashi looked to him.

"What Mirai is trying to say is that Chi needs her mother… and her father near her." Kakashi said. Naruto got mad, understanding Kakashi's real intentions.

"YOU WANT TO SLEEP IN MY HOUSE WITH MY MOTHER! YOU LECHER!" Naruto screamed. Chi started to cry. Mirai grabbed her, hugging and kissing the baby to see if she stopped crying.

"Naruto, remember you have a baby in your house, you cannot scream like crazy!" Mirai said. Naruto felt bad. "About Kakashi… well…" Naruto looked to her. "I really could use his help."

"But he sleeps in another bedroom. This is my house and I sleep in my room, with my mother!" Naruto said.

"But Chi needs to sleep near me." Mirai said. "And Kakashi to."

"Oh mom…" Naruto realized he had no other choice.

"I'll sleep on the free room with Kakashi." Mirai said.

"But there has no room for the baby bed." Naruto said.

"Then, we put it on your room." Kakashi said. "Unless you want Mirai and Chi to come and sleep on my house?"

"NO!" Naruto hugged Mirai. "I won't let mom leave me! I let you put Chi's bed on my room, but if she cries, you'll come there and shut her up."

Mirai and Kakashi smiled. At night, the couple was on bed and Naruto was sleeping in the same room as Chi. The baby wasn't sleeping, making a lot of baby noises. Naruto got up and looked to her.

"You really are noisy!" Naruto said, holding her in his arms. Chi looked to him. "You're so adorable." Naruto played with her until both fell asleep.

……………………………………………………

Who was the one who healed Mirai?

How will it be Naruto's days from now on?

Will Orochimaru attack again?

Take your Kunais out for the next Jutsu "The Hidden Moon Village."

Two mysterious ninjas appear on Konoha and want Mirai to come back to the Hidden Moon.


	9. The Hidden Moon Village

The Hidden Moon Village 

Two months passed since Mirai went back to Naruto's house. Everything appeared to be normal. Temari came from the Sand to visit Konoha, more precisely, she came to visit Shikamaru.

"Hello, Temari. You came to the Leaf." Shikamaru said, hugging Temari. The girl put her hands on Shikamaru's face.

"You know, I missed the green…" Temari said and was about to kiss Shikamaru, but they felt something wet on them. Someone threw water to them.

"Who's responsible for this?" Shikamaru looked back, but saw none.

"They won't escape me!" Temari took out her van and made one of her attacks. Two black ravens appeared and flew away. "Ravens!"

"That kind of bird is not usual here." Shikamaru said.

The ravens landed in the Hokage monument. The ravens turned to two blonde and blue eyed boys. Their blonde looked a lot like Naruto's, just like their blue eyes and their tone of skin.

"Those stupids consider themselves ninjas?" One of them said.

"They were really stupid." The other said. Both of them were dressing clothes very different from the ones of all the other villages. "I wonder if this monument is important."

"You wouldn't be so mean?"

"Ok, let's ruined more things and then search for Sensei." The two disappeared.

Shizune entered in the Hokage's room where Tsunade and Jiraya were. She appeared to be tired and full of painting. Tsunade looked to her.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto and a Kage Bunshin of his have been destroying everything in Konoha." Shizune said. Asuma and Kurenai entered with the two blonde boys from before. The Jounins were full of paint and their smell was awful. Tsunade put her hand on the nose.

"Naruto, why are you destroying everything? I thought you already had past your miss of acknowledgement phase." Tsunade said. The two boys looked to each other.

"Have you looked to her breasts?" One of them said. Tsunade blushed.

"Yeah! They're really big!" The other said.

"Stop with it!" Tsunade screamed. "Naruto! You'll be…"

"Naruto again?" One of the boys said.

"Who's that dickhead?"

"Naruto! Stop with the silly games!" Kurenai said. "We know it is you!"

"You Leafs are all a bunch of stupids!" The boy said and kicked Asuma. Asuma fell on the ground with his nose bleeding.

"How did he do that?" Asuma said. "I didn't see him moving."

"That's why you Leafs are dumb. You cannot even see that to attack we don't need to move." The one who kicked Asuma said. The other becomes transparent like a ghost and escapes from Kurenai's arms. Tsunade looked to them and noticed the pattern on the back of their back. 'That's the same kind of pattern that Mirai had when she came here, so this Nins are from the Hidden Moon.'

"Why are you in Konoha?" Tsunade asked. They looked to the Hokage.

"We came here to show you guys how stupid you are…" one of the boys appeared right behind Tsunade and Jiraya. The boy put his hand on Tsunade's ass. The Hokage blushed.

"How dare you!" The Hokage turned back and punched the boy. He flew through the window, breaking the glass and was now on a free fall to the ground. The other made hand seals. Jiraya looked to him and ran to catch the boy.

"Tsubasa no Jutsu." Black feathered wings appeared on the back of the boy and he flew near the other, catching him.

"Tsubasa no Jutsu?" Jiraya said. "That's the Jutsu Mirai taught Naruto. They are…" Tsunade turned to Kurenai, Asuma and Shizune.

"I want you to catch them immediately. Call all the ninjas and send them after those two!" Tsunade ordered.

Minutes later, all the Leaf was after the two boys.

Kiba and Neji were the first to catch the boys.

"You think you can come to Konoha and insult its Shinobis? You'll pay for this offence." Neji said.

"Hey brother, that dick has white eyes." One said. Neji felt insulted.

"These are Byakugan. They're proof I belong to the most ancient clan on Konoha!" Neji said. The blonde boys didn't think that was cool.

"Hey brother, have you noticed that they are two?" The brother who was sat on a roof said. The other smiled to him and jumped near his sibling. The two started making seals exactly at the same time. Kiba and Neji looked to them.

"What are they doing?" Kiba said, looking to Neji.

"Their Chakra is moving exactly the same way; it's extraordinary for two different individuals to do this." Neji said. The boys stopped making seals.

"Here it goes!" The two said at the same time. "Loki's Evil Twins no Jutsu!"

Nothing happens.

Kiba started laughing.

"And you are insulting the Leafs? That's ridiculous! You've made nothing!" Kiba said.

"Made nothing? We shall see about that…" the two said and the same time and jumped completely synchronized to Neji and Kiba.

"You made your last trick." Neji said. "Gentle… what?" Neji couldn't move. Kiba and Neji are hit on the face by the brothers. The Leafs fell on the ground and they couldn't move.

"That's why you are stupid." The boys said. Neji wanted to look to them, but he wasn't able to move. "This is Loki's Evil Twins… why do you think it is called Twins? When used, you need to move just like your twin and synchronize your chakra; otherwise, you'll be unable to move." Neji couldn't move. 'I never saw such kind of Jutsu… It's impossible for me and Kiba to completely synchronize our chakra. Damn…' The brothers laugh.

Kakashi was on home, sat on the window with one hand holding his book and the other on Chi's bed, caressing her belly. Naruto was taking bath. Mirai entered on the room and looked to Kakashi. The Jounin got out of the window and walked near Mirai, caressing her hair.

"Mirai, I wanted to speak with you…" Kakashi said. Mirai looked to him. "We are going so well together. Chi is fine and Naruto is already used to the idea of having me leaving here. Mirai…" Kakashi blushed a lot. Mirai looked to him. "Do you want to marry me?" Mirai blushed a lot and looked down with a sad face. Kakashi noticed that. "What's wrong?"

"Kakashi…" Mirai looked to Chi and then to Kakashi. "I can only marry you after telling you something and see your reaction." Kakashi found that strange.

Someone knocked on the door. Naruto, who was getting out of the bathroom, got the door. Sakura was breathless.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked to her.

"Two ninjas from other village are kicking the asses of ours. Kiba and the Jedi Master are fighting them now. They are using a Jutsu that only two identical persons can use…" Sakura said. Mirai heard her.

"Two ninjas from other village? A Jutsu that only two identical persons can use?" Mirai said. Kakashi looked to her. "Naruto!" Naruto looked to his mother. "Come with me. It's time for a family reunion."

Kiba and Neji continued to be humiliated by the two blonde boys.

"I'm tired of this!" Kiba said. "Akamaru! Kick their asses!" A huge dog appeared and was going to bit the two brothers.

"A dog? That puppy can do nothing against ours." The siblings said. They bite their thumbnails and make hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" two big white wolves appeared. Both had snow glasses and were wearing winter clothes. "Go get him!" The wolves jumped over Akamaru.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba screamed.

"Take this your shitheads!" Temari moved her van and hit the twins. The two fell on the ground exactly in the same position.

"What?" Both said. Temari victory smiled. "None human can approach us without being synchronized with another person!"

"And she is…" Shikamaru appeared. "My Kagemane no Jutsu allows me to control the moves from the person my shadow is attached to, such as its chakra. So, both I and Temari are synchronized." Shikamaru and Temari took kunais from their pockets. "Prepare to pay for destroying our precious moment alone."

"You can be synchronized, but you still have to fight us." The boy said. "Narvi, Varni! Kick those pigeons' asses." The wolves left Akamaru and were about to jump over the two. "You have no escape; Narvi and Varni are twin wolves from the Ornulu's Wolf's Pack. Their moves are also synchronized."

"This sucks! Those wolves are huge! There's no way I can pierce them with kunais." Shikamaru said.

Two big paws appeared and kicked the wolves. Everybody was caught by surprise. A huge white wolf was looking to the twin wolves. The big wolf had the same kind of clothing as the others. The blonde twins recognized the wolf.

"Ornulu… the King of Wolves…" the twins said. Ornulu lowers his head showing Mirai on it. The twins blushed a lot.

"You never learn, do you?" Mirai said. "Release the Jutsu!" The twins made a hand seal. Kiba and Neji were able to move. Kiba ran to Akamaru.

"You know them?" Kakashi asked. Mirai smiled to the boys.

"They are my cousins, Kyo and Byo." Mirai said. The twins blushed. "Why are you in Konoha? And most important, why are you annoying the Leafs?"

"Annoying the others is cool!" Kyo said.

"Yeah!" Byo said.

"Hey mom, sorry for… HAHAHAHAH!" Naruto, Kyo and Byo pointed to each other. "It's impossible!" Naruto said. "They're exactly like me, except with a different haircut! How can this be?"

"AH! We have another twin!" Kyo and Byo said.

"No!" Mirai interrupted. "Naruto is a ninja from the Leaf; he is just identical to you."

"No way!" The three said.

Mirai went to the Hokage's house, apologizing for her cousins mistakes and then took them to eat something on Naruto's house. Naruto couldn't believe he had two persons that looked just like him.

"You haven't told me yet, why are you in the Leaf?" Mirai asked. The twins looked to her and then to Kakashi.

"Who's that guy?" Kyo asked.

"That's Kakashi! My boyfriend." Mirai said, while Kakashi was hugging her. The twins face became sinister.

"How can you date someone so ugly?" Byo said. Mirai sent them an angry look.

"Yeah! Why does he hide is face? He must be really ugly!" Kyo said. Kakashi tried not to kick them.

"Kakashi is very pretty and I love him!" Mirai said.

"Really? I preferred the other." Kyo said. Kakashi looked to her.

"Which other?" Kakashi asked.

"The boy I date when I had 14. It was the only one before you." Mirai said. Kakashi looked to her, noticing she became a little nervous. "Now tell me, why are you in Konoha?"

"Grandpa needs your help." Byo said. Mirai looked to him. "Some guys are coming to the Moon and Grandpa wants you to be there in case of something goes wrong." Mirai looked down.

"You may understand. You're a very powerful ninja…" Kyo said. Mirai looked to Kakashi.

"I need to go…" Mirai said. Kakashi put his hand on her face.

"I'll go with you." Kakashi said. Mirai closed her eyes.

"No. The Hidden Moon has no alliance with other villages, you cannot come. You've saw what my cousins can do, even being you a powerful ninja, Kakashi, I'm not sure if the Moon would approve it."

"You're saying I cannot go?" Naruto looked to her. "But I'm…"

"Naruto… It's better for you two to stay here. I'll take Chi with me. She needs my milk." Mirai said. Kakashi and Naruto felt bad. "I'll try to arrange an agreement, come to the Moon two weeks after today. I'll see if I can meet you in the frontier."

Mirai went to her bedroom to pack. Kakashi was helping her while Naruto and the twins were amusing Chi. Kakashi looked to Mirai.

"How exactly is your grandpa important in the Moon?" Kakashi asked. Mirai said nothing. "Taking Chi is a little to risky don't you think?"

"Chi is going to need me and I need her… besides, in the Moon she'll be protected." Mirai finished packing. She was ready to leave. "I've already spoke with Hokage-sama, don't worry. If I don't come back within two weeks, you can go to the Moon after me." Mirai kissed Kakashi's and Naruto's face. "I'll be fine."

"See you, branch twin." Byo said. Naruto became mad.

"I'm not your twin! And I don't belong to the branch! I'll be the next Hokage!"

Mirai and her cousins left the village and got their way to the Ocean to reach the Hidden Moon Village. While jumping through the trees, Mirai looked to them.

"I know you're hiding me something. Grandpa can handle everything on his own. Who are those guys?" Mirai asked.

"Akatsuki!" Byo said. Mirai looked to them.

"Akatsuki? What the…?" Mirai was surprised. "Then I made a good decision telling Naruto and Kakashi to stay in Konoha."

After travelling a lot, Mirai and her cousins reached the Ocean and then caught a boat to an island near the coast. There was the Hidden Moon Village. Every house appeared to be rich and seemed that money was not a problem there. Every flower was blooming life, every kid was smiling happiness. Well, it was a paradise. Mirai and her cousins stop near a huge house near the sea. The house looked more like a palace.

"Well, Mirai Minamoto, it is time to go back to your ancient life." Mirai and the cousins entered in the big house.

The Akatsuki was on a big room full of the portraits from the Tsukikage. Deidara and Hidan were looking to them.

"Have you noticed that the guys on the paintings are, in almost all of them, blonde? This is a proof that blonde people rocks! Mmm!" Deidara said, putting his hand on his hair. Hidan thought he was being a big mouth.

"It's strange to come back to this room after a year." Kisame said. "I wonder if they still have that cool soap on the hotel."

"It was a very expensive hotel… We should choose another." Kakuzu said.

"The hotel is a choice of the AL. You have to respect it, wanted or not." A blue haired Akatsuki said.

"Forget it." The AL said. "I hope this time you don't embarrass me like last year. It was pathetic." The AL appeared to be angry remembering the shame he past.

"It was Deidara's fault!" Zetsu said.

"No it wasn't! Mmm!" Deidara said. "If Kakuzu didn't start with the bets, I would never do that! Mmm…"

"It doesn't matter who started. I don't want you to do it again!" The AL said. The Akatsuki members blushed a little. "Now sit and stay quiet. I'll do the talking."

The doors open and a person dressed with the Kage clothes entered. A white veil was covering its face. Inset of the red colour that paints the Hokage's uniform, the Tsukikage had silver colour. The Akatsuki members bow down to the Tsukikage while it was sitting on its comfy chair. The Akatsuki members quickly looked to the Tsukikage, rising up as if they were anxious. The AL smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Tsukikage. I'm happy for you to come and meet us." The AL said. The Tsukikage took out its veil showing its big red hair tied on a big ponytail and green eyes.

"OH! SHE HAS A BABY!" Deidara screamed pointing frenetically to the Tsukikage. The AL blushed, trying not to lose his cool.

"I cannot believe it!" Hidan said. "Who was the monster who touched our precious princess?"

"It's disgusting to know that our inspiration muse lost her precious flower of virginity." Kisame said.

"And I was thinking on marry you and now you have a baby…" Kakuzu said.

"I can eat the one you made that to you, Tsukikage-sama." Zetsu said. The Tsukikage looked to all of them, blushing a little. The AL was trying not to explode. The Leader looked to them, sending a horrendous look. The Akatsuki members froze and decided to stay shut.

"I'm sorry for their behaviour, again… I have the information that you were on the Hidden Leaf and that you fought one of my men, is that true, Mirai-Sama?" The AL asked. Mirai looked to him and then to Itachi, who was looking seriously to her.

"Yes, I was on the Leaf and I've been leaving there since I left the Moon, but don't worry, I'm still the Tsukikage." Mirai said. The AL smiled to her and then looked to the baby.

"I also heard that you're dating Copy Ninja Kakashi." The AL said. Mirai blushed a little. "And that you were attacked by Orochimaru and Sasuke two months ago. Isn't it?"

"Ah…" Mirai didn't know what to say. The AL put his hands on her desk and looked her in the eyes.

"If you join Akatsuki, you have nothing to fear. Orochimaru and his 'new boyfriend' wouldn't be a problem. The Leafs cannot protect you as we can." The AL said. Mirai looked aside. "Sasori is dead; we have a free place for you. Join us."

"I…" Mirai closed her eyes and Naruto's face appeared on her mind. "I cannot."

"Because of Uzumaki Naruto?" The AL asked. Mirai opened her eyes and tears fell. "You care too much about him. If you join us you can save Naruto."

"If you extract Kyuubi from Naruto, he will die." Mirai said. The AL smiled.

"Yes, but if you become an Akatsuki, you can make him live again." The AL said. Mirai looked to the AL. "You're place is not in the Leaf, it never was and it never will be." The AL turned his back to Mirai. She looked to him, just like the others Akatsuki. "You miss the boy you loved when you were young, don't you?" Mirai blushed a lot. How could he know that? The AL turned again to her. "You maybe dating Kakashi, but you only see him as a companion. Kakashi makes you feel secure and protected. You like to be with Kakashi because he is a fine company and loves you a lot, but you don't love him like you love the other. You're the Tsukikage; you are the one who can decide if ninjas from another village can enter the Hidden Moon, you could bring Kakashi with you, but why didn't you?" The AL continued looking to Mirai as if he was reading her mind. The Akatsuki were looking to them. "You foresaw that we were coming, so, you decided to let him and Naruto on the Leaf. You foresaw he was coming back, that's why."

"I hate when you do that." Mirai said. The AL smiled.

"I'm sure you care a lot about Kakashi. You seem to really love Kakashi because he's the kind of man you always wanted to date, but you love the other passionfully and deeper, because he is like you." The AL said. Mirai took a Kunai out of her pocket. The blue haired Akatsuki was about to defend his leader, but Mirai threw the Kunai to one of the portraits, the one before hers. Another Kunai stopped the portrait from being hit. Mirai looked to the AL, seeing his arm raised. "That portrait is good like it is." The AL said. "You are the 29th Tsukikage. Forget your life on the Leaf and join Akatsuki."

"I've already said…"

"You can be with the boy you really love if you join us." The AL said. Mirai lowered her look. "Think of it. We'll be in town for two more weeks." The Al bow down and left, with the others Akatsuki following him, before sending Mirai a kiss. When they all left, Mirai leaned on her chair.

"Why are you always like this?" Mirai said and looked to the photos she had on her table. In the right side was a photo of her with six years old with a man with red brown hair and green eyes dressed as Tsukikage, two blonde girls that looked a lot like her and one of them was pregnant, a tall white haired man about 40 years old and a blonde blue eyes man who looked a lot like the red hair man. On another picture was Mirai with teen years with her cousins and an old man dressed has Tsukikage. In a third picture, Mirai was 14 and was dressing the Ornulu's uniform, at her side was a black haired boy about her age dressed as an ANBU.

On the left side, Mirai had a photo of her when she became Tsukikage, along with her cousins and the old man from before. Then, a photo with each member of Akatsuki. Mirai took out two more photos and put them with the others. In one, she was hugging Naruto while he was eating Ramen. In the second one, she was with Kakashi, Naruto and Chi. Mirai smiled to the last photo.

"I'm so happy with them. But…" Tears fell on the table. "I'm so sorry, Kakashi. I tried to love you… but… I cannot feel what I felt with him." Mirai looked to the picture of the ANBU boy. "Oh, Kakashi…" Mirai opened one of the drawers and took out and ANBU mask. "I'm still too attached to that boy."

Outside, the Akatsuki was going to the hotel. Zetsu looked to the leader.

"Do you think she will change her mind?" Zetsu asked.

"She will. Why would she come here if it wasn't for that?" The AL. "She needs us and she is the main piece of our plan."

"I don't think that she cares a lot about a boy she loved 7 years ago. Mmm." Deidara said. "How are we going to convince her with that? Mmm."

"We don't need. He will convince her, without even noticing, that's why we have now a Kage Bunshin within us and not the original." The AL said. All the members looked to each others.

"A Kage Bunshin?" Itachi asked. The AL smiled. 'So Mirai, what are you going to do?' The AL thought.

Mirai put Chi on her cradle and continued looking to the ANBU mask.

"I gave my Ornulu's mask to you and you gave me yours." Mirai said, smiling. "I'll… never forgot your… to think our first time was on a broom closet."

"That broom closet was really small and nasty," A male voice said. Mirai recognized it, blushing a lot. The man dropped something on the table; Mirai saw her Ornulu's mask. "But none would be able to find us there."

Mirai's eyes were shining. She slowly looked up and saw the face of the man she loved. The man smiled to her, blushing a little. Both looked to each other for a while.

"It's nice to see you again, Mirai." The man said. "I missed you."

………………………………………………………

Who's Mirai's lover?

And what about Kakashi?

Will Mirai join the Akatsuki?

Take your Kunais out for the next Jutsu "The Ornulu and the ANBU"

Mirai's past is going to be revealed…


	10. The Ornulu and the ANBU

The Ornulu and the ANBU 

Mirai looked to him, blushing more with those words. The man got near to her, walking around the desk. Mirai got up and the man put his hand on her face.

"I've also missed you… Itachi…" Mirai said. Itachi and Mirai hugged.

"When I went to catch Naruto and I saw you protecting him, my heart got stuck on my throat." Itachi said. "You fought well, but I won, as always."

"You're so full of yourself, as always." Mirai said. Itachi put his hand on her hair.

"I'm happy you were able to escape Orochimaru and my brother." Itachi said and noticed Chi. "Is she your daughter?" Mirai looked to Chi.

"Yes, my little Hatake Chi." Mirai said. Itachi became jealous.

"So, you really are dating Kakashi." Itachi said looking to Chi. "Does he… make you feel like I made you feel?" Mirai looked to Chi.

"Well, Kakashi is not an S-Class Missing Nin wanted even in Hell." Mirai said. "Kakashi is very kind with me and he's always seeing if I'm happy and searches everything to make me feel fine. He is a good man; he deserves someone who really loves him, not me…"

"Chi is very pretty." Itachi said, caressing the baby. "Why is she bald?"

"Chi was born three months before the end of the pregnancy." Mirai said. "But she survived."

"She makes me remember someone, but I cannot see who." Itachi said and then looked to Mirai. "It's a pity. I would like to…" Itachi put his hand on Mirai's face. Mirai blushed a lot. "…Give you a family and all the things Kakashi is offering you and even more." Itachi hugged Mirai. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Itachi…" Mirai said, leaning her head on his shoulder while Itachi was caressing her hair tenderly. Both looked through the window seeing the sea, while the Moon was appearing on the horizon… the same Moon that saw their first met…

…7 years ago… in the Hidden Moon Village's beach, a young girl about 14 years with red hair and green eyes was looking to the Moon. She was dressing the Ornulu's female uniform, a big dark purple coat with big black boats and gloves with golden stripes on the edges. Under the coat she had a white skirt. She was Mirai.

"What am I doing here?" Mirai said. She hid her face between her knees. "I don't wanna go home… Grandpa would send me into another mission… I hate killing people…"

The smell of the see entered on her nose. Mirai smiled a little.

"Unless, in this moment… I can have peace…" She said. Suddenly, she heard a noise from the nearby pine forest. Mirai stayed quietly, taking a Kunai slowly under her skirt. The noise was coming closer. Mirai quickly looked aside and saw a boy, about her age, very tired and falling on the ground. Mirai continued looking to him until she realized he fainted. "Oh God!" Mirai ran to the boy, taking his face out of the sand. The boy was wearing the Hidden Leaf's forehead protector. "Hidden Leaf?" Mirai said, cleaning the sand from his sweated face. The boy had black hair tied on a ponytail and was wearing an ANBU uniform. "Are you ok? Say something!" The boy continued unconscious. Mirai took his forehead protector and put her hand on his forehead. "You're burning with fever." Mirai put the boy on her back. "It's better to take him home. I just hope that grandpa doesn't wake." Mirai ran home.

She entered on her bedroom by the window. Her bedroom was very big and full of ninja tools, scrolls and sweet toys and girls' stuff. She put the boy on her bed. He continued unconscious. She took out his waistcoat, his gloves, boots and belts and covered him with blankets.

"He appears to be exhausted. I should get him a wet towel to lower his fever." Mirai went to the bathroom and got back with a towel, putting it on the boy's forehead. "I hope this helps…" She stayed looking to him. "Why is a Leaf shinobi on the Moon?" Mirai said and looked to the waistcoat of the boy, seeing his name on the label. "Uchiha Itachi…" Mirai looked to him. "Well, Itachi-kun, I guess you need to rest a little."

Mirai stayed awaken, looking to Itachi to see if he improves.

In the morning, Itachi continued sleeping. Mirai was changing the towel.

Two blonde boys about eight years old opened the door and watched her. The two silently entered and looked to the boy.

"He is not from here." Young Kyo said.

"Yeah, he doesn't have blonde or red hair." Young Byo said. Mirai looked to them.

"So, aren't you supposed to go to the academy?" Mirai asked.

"Academy sucks. They are all a bunch of stupids!" Byo said.

"Yeah! I can already make Bunshin no Jutsu and Henge no Jutsu!" Kyo said. Mirai smiled to them. "When are you going to teach us one of your cool Justus?"

"I'm busy now…"

"Shall I now why?" An old man's voice said. Mirai and her cousins looked back and saw an old man with a big bear and moustache dressed as the Tsukikage.

"Grandpa…" Mirai said. Her grandpa noticed the boy on the bed.

"Wasn't your mission on the earth country? Why do you have a boy from the Leaf on your bed?" The Tsukikage asked. Mirai looked to him and then to Itachi.

"I found him yesterday on the beach. He was unconscious and with a high fever, I brought him home to heal him." Mirai said. The Tsukikage didn't appear to be happy.

"And when he gets better, what? Aren't you supposing he is going to thank you and leave peacefully?" The Tsukikage said. Mirai looked to him with angry eyes. "He is a ninja from other village, he must die. As the Tsukikage, I'm ordering you to do it!"

"You cannot judge him just because he is from other village!" Mirai said. "You shouldn't judge people by what you believe that they are!"

"I said, kill him!" The Tsukikage screamed.

"I won't! I'm not your puppet!"

"If you don't do that, I'll do it!" The Tsukikage started making seals. "Norns' scissors no Jutsu!" A huge chakra made scissors appeared pointing to Itachi's neck. Mirai looked back, making seals.

"Heimdall Wall no Jutsu!" A chakra made shield covered Itachi, avoiding the scissors to kill him. The Tsukikage looked angry to Mirai. "You know I'm stronger than you, Grandpa. I can foresee your attacks. I'll protect this boy, 'til I know how he really his."

"You're so stubborn as your father!" The Tsukikage said. "Keep your half dead toy. If he kills you I don't care. Just remember, you're a Skuld. My mission is to protect you." The Tsukikage left, pulling the twins' ears. Mirai looked to him and then to Itachi.

"I hate when he judges people like that." Mirai said, caressing Itachi's face. "I'll just wait 'til you wake up."

The days were passing by and Itachi continued sleeping. Mirai was taking missions, but returned as soon as she could to take care of Itachi.

"His fever disappeared." Mirai said. "Blush is also getting back to his face. He must be waking anytime." Mirai looked to herself. "I need to have a bath."

The girl went to the bathroom and took a bath, singing a lot. Itachi moved a little and opened his eyes slowly. 'Where am I?' Itachi looked around. 'This doesn't appear to be in the Leaf…' Itachi heard Mirai's voice. He slowly moved his head and saw Mirai all wet with just a towel around her. Itachi only realized she was a girl when she took out the towel. The boy blushed a lot. 'A naked girl…' Itachi thought. Mirai dressed her underwear and then a very beautiful white night dress. The girl continued singing without noticing that Itachi was looking to her. Mirai sat on a bench in front of a mirror and started to brush her hair. Itachi was looking to her. 'Who is she?' Itachi thought. Mirai looked to the mirror and saw that Itachi was already awake. Mirai turned back and looked to him. Itachi blushed even more. 'Did she notice I was looking to her?' Mirai smiled and ran to Itachi.

"Are you feeling better?" Mirai asked. Itachi looked to her.

"I guess so…" Itachi said. She smiled.

"Do you need anything? I can get you some food." Mirai said. "You were very bad when you reached here."

"And where is here?"

"You're in the Hidden Moon Village." Mirai said. Itachi tried to sit on the bed, but his body was still hurt. Mirai helped him. Itachi looked to her. "You appear to be very tired. Don't get up, I'll get you something!" Mirai left. Itachi looked to the door and then down.

"Hidden Moon? I never heard of it… Wait! Hidden Moon… The village that wishes no alliances with the others because of its powers. Could it be?" Itachi looked to the window. "Why haven't she killed me yet? I need to run from here quickly…"

"I'm back!" Mirai entered with a lot of food and put it on the bed table. Itachi was really hungry, but decided to eat slowly. Mirai watched him eating. Itachi looked to her. Mirai blushed and looked down. "I'm happy that you're ok now… When you get better, you can go home."

"Go home?" Itachi found her words strange. "You will let me go home freely?"

"Why shouldn't I? You were weak and you needed care. I helped you and now you're ok so, you can leave."

"I have no home to go…" Itachi said. Mirai felt a little bad. Itachi was looking down with a lost look.

"Sorry… I didn't want to say anything inconvenient." Mirai said. "But… if you want… you could stay here for a couple of days. What do you think?" Itachi looked to her, and she blushed. "…You can see the ocean, the ways of our people."

"I don't want to see anything now." Itachi said. Mirai looked down. "I need some time alone."

"Sorry… I'm always a big mouth…" Mirai got up. "I'll leave you alone." Itachi looked to her.

The door opened and the Tsukikage came in.

"Mirai, I have more missions for you. You can not forget that you're the Ornulu's Capitan…" The Tsukikage noticed that Itachi was awake. "Oh, you have awake… I expect you to leave." Itachi noticed his Kage clothes.

"You are… the Kage from the Hidden Moon…"

"I'm asking you to leave." The Tsukikage said. Mirai looked to Itachi and then to her grandpa. "My granddaughter took care of you, but she's a sentimental stupid. If it wasn't for her, I would already have killed you." Itachi looked to Mirai.

"You've been protecting me? Why?" Itachi asked. Mirai looked to him.

"I didn't know who you were. I don't like to judge people by their appearances and by what I know of them. I prefer to watch with my own eyes how people really are." Mirai said. Itachi looked to her 'She thinks the same way I do… who is this girl?' "I decided to see how the person I saved was."

"Stop this nonsense! I'll kill that boy." The Tsukikage jumped over Itachi. "Katon! Fenrir's Fangs no Jutsu!" The Tsukikage spit out a lot of fire that took the shape of wolf's fangs.

"Fire is my speciality! Katon! Great Fire Ball no Jutsu!" Itachi said spiting fire.

"Hyouton! Skadi's Fortress no Jutsu!" Mirai said. Two big walls of ice appeared around Itachi and the Tsukikage. Mirai turned to her grandfather. "I don't want you to kill him. If he tries something against the Moon you're free to do it, but he is tired and needs sometime to be alone. I guess we can give him that." Itachi looked to her. Mirai continued holding the ice barriers.

"Fine. If he wants, he can stay here. But, like you said, if he does something against the Moon, I'll order you to kill him." The Tsukikage said and left. Mirai looked to her grandfather and then to Itachi.

"Sorry… my grandfather does not like outsiders. He lost his two daughters because of ninjas from other village." Mirai said. Itachi looked to her and fell on his knees. "Are you ok?" Mirai kneeled down near him. "You shouldn't push too much of yourself. I can protect you…"

"I…" Itachi looked to her and saw a strike cutting her shoulder. Mirai fell over Itachi. "What happen?" Mirai was bleeding.

Half an hour later, Mirai woke up on her bed. She sat and looked to the window. Itachi was looking to the sea and the wind was making his hair move.

"Are you ok?" Itachi asked, without looking to Mirai. She blushed a little and looks down.

"I'm better now." Mirai said.

"You weren't hit during your grandfather's and mine attack. Why were you bleeding?" Itachi asked. Mirai got up and walked near him.

"I… I'm sick." Mirai said. Itachi looked to her.

"I never heard of a sickness like that." Itachi said.

"I… I don't know if I can tell you, but… it's something that only the girls of my bloodline get." Mirai said. Itachi looked to the sea again.

"Strange… I thought Bloodlines served to make people stronger…" Itachi looked to Mirai and his eyes showed Sharingan.

"And they do." Mirai looked to Itachi and her eyes turned blue. "I belong to the Linage of the Skulds. I can anticipate the future."

"Interesting." Itachi said and looked again to the sea. Mirai looked to him.

"Would you like to have a walk on the beach?" Mirai asked. Itachi said nothing. "It's cool at this time of the night. I can show you a lot of good places and…" Mirai looked down. Itachi looked to her. "If you want to stay on the Moon… you can stay here… I mean… if you want to…" Mirai's face had the same colour of her hair.

"You can predict the future; I guess you know what I'll answer." Itachi said. "I'll stay here, but I want to fight you." Mirai looked to him. "If you can predict the future, you must be a very skilled ninja… I want to know how it would look like… if I had a fight with someone who knows my own moves before me, I can become stronger."

"I understand. But for that you need to walk with me on the beach." Mirai grabbed Itachi's arms. "Come on, let's go."

"I can walk by myself…" Itachi said, taking out Mirai's hands of his arms.

The two walked near the sea and sat down on the sand. Mirai wanted to speak with Itachi, but he was always cold and looking to the sea with a lost look. Itachi got up, Mirai looked to him.

"I want to fight you… Now!" Itachi said. Mirai looked to him.

"There is no need for such a hurry."

"What do you mean with that? I want to fight you in this instant!"

"But your will is finer to your body." Mirai said, closing her eyes. Itachi fainted. "You are too weak now." Mirai got up and caught Itachi from the sand. "When your body gets back to his prime, I'll fight you."

The Tsukikage was on the window of his room, watching Mirai and Itachi.

"That boy came from the Fire Country. Could he be?" The Tsukikage said and looked to the portrait after his. "I'm the 27th Tsukikage. My mission is to protect the bloodline of the Skuld. If you didn't leave the Moon, you would be doing a better job protecting Mirai." The Tsukikage looked again to Mirai and Itachi. "If that boy is the heir of Kurogane, then I need to stop Mirai for seeing him, but I need to get sure… The Kurogane's House was blonde haired and that boy's black, but had been centuries since then..."

Itachi slept for a day and woke up seeing Mirai getting ready for a mission.

"You have awaked?" Mirai said. Itachi looked to her. "I have a mission on a country on the North. I'll only come back tomorrow. So, the day after tomorrow, we'll have our fight."

"I'll be waiting." Itachi said. Mirai turned his back to him. Itachi looked down.

"My name is Mirai, in case you wanna know the name of the girl who's going to kick your ass." Mirai said.

"Is that a joke or a prediction?" Mirai smiled. "My name is Itachi; the one who's going to change his future and defeat you."

"See you after tomorrow." Mirai left. Itachi looked to her.

Itachi passed the two days training to defeat Mirai.

"If I do an attack…" Itachi said, throwing a Fire Ball no Jutsu to a big wave of the sea. "She'll already have a counter attack to block mine, so, before I make a Jutsu, I need to know a possible jutsu that could stop it and find one to stop the second." Itachi's Fire Ball destroyed the wave. "I need to have quick thoughts."

Mirai looked to Itachi and walk near him. Itachi looked to her.

"Are you ready?" Mirai asked.

"I was born ready, and you?" Itachi asked.

"We're never ready to the future. Follow me." Mirai said and drove Itachi to the Pine forest. They were on a glade and around it there were about thirty statues of ninjas. Itachi looked to then.

"Those are the statues of all the Tsukikage of the Hidden Moon." Mirai said. "This is the Glade of the Spirits. We're going to fight here. Don't fear to hurt the statues, they are protected by a special spell." Mirai said, taking out some Kunais.

"I'm not afraid of this place." Itachi's eyes turned to Sharingan. 'She can predict the future when her eyes turn blue… I need to be extra careful.'

Mirai jumped over Itachi. The boy started to make seals.

"Katon. Flaming dragon no Jutsu!" Itachi said and split out a huge fire dragon.

"Suiton! Kraken no Jutsu!" Mirai cough out a lot of water out of her body making a huge octopus right after Itachi's dragon. The octopus bond Itachi's dragon.

"Doton! Earth Collapse no Jutsu!" Itachi touched the ground and a big fend appeared, the octopus and the dragon fell over the hole. Itachi saw a shadow over him and saw Mirai with butterfly wings. "By the air?" Mirai started to make seals.

"Hyouton! Ull's Spears no Jutsu!" Mirai said. The water used to make the octopus went up and turned to ice, which took the shape of spears and fall over Itachi. The boy started making seals.

"Katon! Great Fire Ball no Jutsu!" Itachi melted the ice but Mirai had already a made a counter back Jutsu. The two continued making Jutsus, one after another. Itachi got hid behind one of the statues. 'Her speed is as good as mine… also, she makes seals too fast, I cannot stop her, luckily for me, our Jutsus don't need so many seals as hers. This girl rocks! I never felt like this on a combat before. Well, I have no other choice; I need to use ...'

Mirai was trying to find Itachi. 'He wouldn't be fool enough to attack me knowing I can foresee it. He's pretty good. I'm enjoying to be battling someone like him… What is he preparing?'

Suddenly, Itachi came out of the woods and attack Mirai with a shuriken's rain. Mirai deflected them with taijutsu but 3 other Itachi appeared behind her, catching the girl. The real Itachi jumped to her, grabbing her face with his hands. Mirai's blue eyes were looking to him.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" Itachi said.

Mirai opened her eyes. She was on a red and black world and she was tied to thousands of chains. Itachi looked to her and stranged the chains.

"I'm the strongest of my clan. I can use Sharingan at a level that none before me did." Itachi said, continued looking to those strange chains. 'I don't remember putting those chains there.' Two persons appeared under the place Mirai was arrested. Mirai opened her Skuld eyes and looked ahead. One of the men had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and was dressing an orange man kimono. The other had red hair, blue eyes and was wearing a big brown mantle covering his body. "Who are you?"

The blonde man showed his right arm and the other the left arm. They had golden armour on it, with chains coming from Mirai's chain prison. The blonde man showed four demon wings and flew over Itachi. Itachi wanted to make seals, but the man was faster.

"No way!" Itachi said. "Demons…" The blonde demon hit Itachi. The boys opened his eyes. They were again on the glade. Mirai looked to Itachi. "How had you broken my Mangekyo Sharingan?" Itachi asked. Mirai looked to him.

"You took us to another dimension… My father can do that to… He was able to send people to Hell thanks to his Tribute to Hel no Jutsu. He taught me a way to defend against those kinds of Jutsus. He said to me that thanks to my linage, I have always two demons and two Gods protecting me. He taught me a way to use the powers of the Gods to make Jutsus. It's a very old kind of battling." Mirai said, cleaning the blood from her face.

"Use the powers of the Gods… Maybe I can learn how to do that." Itachi said and tried to pull out chakra. 'Damn, I'm almost out of chakra.' Itachi looked to Mirai with his Sharingan. 'She's out of chakra to.' "I guess our battle will be decided on our body abilities, once both of us are without chakra."

"Let's go! I'm pretty good on body skills." Mirai said.

Both jumped to each other and started kicking and punching. They were like that for a long time. They were tired, but they were enjoying so much, they just continued battling.

'What's this feeling?' Itachi thought. 'I never felt nothing like this back on the Leaf when I fight with the Shinobis from there. Why do I feel this? Why with her? I wanted to be like this forever… forever…' Itachi continued defending from Mirai's attack and counter attacking.

'Where did this guy come from? He knows the attack he is going to use and tries to foresee my attack, so he can counter attack. I never battle anyone like him. I don't like to be a ninja, but when I battle him… I wanted it to be forever… forever…' Mirai thought and continued battling.

They fought for more an hour. Mirai and Itachi were really tired. The sweat was covering all their faces. Both were smiling and willing for more. Itachi jumped over Mirai and she jumped to him, but she fell on the ground. Itachi fell over her. Itachi held himself on his knees with the hands on the ground and saw Mirai under him. Both continued smiling.

"I… I guess I won." Itachi said. Mirai blushed a little.

"Yeah… It looks like you're the man who changed his future." Mirai said. They looked to each other for a while. The silence was broken by the sound of their stomachs willing for food.

"Do you have any food on home?" Itachi asked.

"Good idea." Mirai said. Itachi was going to get up and moved his knee. Mirai blushed a lot. Itachi felt something on his knee. It was touching Mirai's 'lower parts'. Itachi blushed a lot.

"S-S-Sorry…" Itachi said. He wanted to get up, but that mean touching even more Mirai's … The girl was looking to him, very blushed once Itachi was continuing to touch her. Itachi got up quickly. Mirai released a stranged sound. Itachi wanted to hide his face. "Here, let me help you." Itachi grabbed her hand and both went to the Tsukikage house.

"Mirai!" Kyo and Byo ran to her. "Have you defeated him?" Mirai smiled to Itachi. The Tsukikage looked to her.

"Have you or haven't you?" The Tsukikage asked. Mirai looked down.

"He defeated me…" Mirai said. The Tsukikage looked aside.

"That shows that you're not that strong. You still have too much to learn." The Tsukikage looked to Itachi. "I saw the combat. I have one of my ravens there. You fight very well, Itachi-kun. I'm going to let you stay on the Moon the time you wanted to…" the Tsukikage left. Itachi looked to him and then to Mirai. She smiled to him.

"Let's eat!" Mirai said. "I know a very good restaurant. Let's take a bath and then eat something." Mirai ran to her bathroom while Itachi went to the twins'. After a good bath, both went to a luxurious restaurant. Itachi couldn't stop looking at Mirai and she couldn't stop looking at him.

"Promise me something." Itachi asked. Mirai looked to him. "Will you fight me like that everyday?" Mirai didn't know what to say. "If we fight like that, I'll be able to increase my speed and my thought. I want to be a true ninja. Please, Mirai!" Mirai smiled.

"I also loved to fight you. You put to prove my foreseeing skills. Be ready, for tomorrow I'll win." Mirai said. The two continued their dinner speaking only of the cool Jutsus each one used.

The Tsukikage was on his room when a male Ornulu arrived.

"Have you brought what I requested?" The Tsukikage said. The Ornulu gave him some sheets of paper. "Let's see the data of Uchiha Itachi…"

……………………………………………………

What's said on that data?

What will become of Mirai and Itachi?

Take your Kunais out for the next Jutsu. "The night with no Moon"

Itachi finds out the mysterious secret of the linage of the Skulds


	11. The Night with no Moon

The Night with no Moon 

Mirai and Itachi passed the days battling against each other. They progressed a lot since they began to fight with each other. The two came back from one more exhausting day.

"How was the battle today?" The Tsukikage asked. They were on the Tsukikage's room.

"Itachi won, again…" Mirai said. Itachi smiled. Mirai felt a little bad, envying Itachi's good luck. The Tsukikage looked to Mirai and she blushed.

"She was cut out by something that was not made by me." Itachi said. The Tsukikage looked to his book.

"I have some work to do tonight; don't forget what day is today, Mirai." The Tsukikage said. Mirai looked to him. Itachi looked to Mirai, wanting to know what they were talking about. "You can rest before the party. Itachi-kun, Mirai will take you to the beach if you want to." The Tsukikage left, leaving Mirai and Itachi alone. Itachi looked to Mirai.

"What was he talking about?" Itachi asked.

"Today is the New Moon. We held a party every month in the day of the New Moon." Mirai explained. Itachi looked to her, willing to hear some more. "It's a party to celebrate the day Kurogane founded the Hidden Moon Village."

"And why every month?" Itachi asked. Mirai looked to the sea.

"It's a ritual, to prevent the evil spirits to come out." Mirai said. Itachi looked to her. "There's a legend in the Hidden Moon that says, the day the angel sees the night with no Moon, she will come and kill all the people in the village, creating a new linage to rule over mankind."

"Do you believe in that?" Itachi said smiling like it was a joke. "There's no way that could happen. A superior linage? And where is that angel?" Mirai looked down.

"I…I cannot tell you…" Mirai said. Itachi noticed she was about to cry. "It's the Tsukikage's duty to prevent the angel for destroying the village…"

"The Tsukikage's duty?" Itachi looked to the portraits around the room and stopped his eyes on the 28th portrait. "Who's the 28th Tsukikage? Isn't your grandfather the 27th?" Itachi asked, noticing the green eyes and the red brown spiky hair of the man in the portrait.

"That's my father…" Mirai said. Itachi looked to her and then back to the portrait. "He was 20 when he became Tsukikage, after creating an incredible Jutsu and became able to use the powers of Gods to perform sealing Jutsus."

"An incredible Jutsu? What was it?" Itachi asked. Mirai looked to him.

"He created that Jutsu before he became a Sennin. His older sister, my aunt and mother of my cousins, was also a Sennin. She was very intelligent and she and my father were always cooperating." Mirai explained. "In the Hidden Moon, the Sennin are known by the name of a colour followed by the word Tsuki (Moon). My aunt was the AoiTsuki. My father was always trying to surpass himself and learned my aunt's studies on chakra and Norse Jutsus. He created a Jutsu that was able to burn every thing during just a night… My father powers were…"

"Where is he?" Itachi asked.

"He left the Moon 8 years ago, after my mother's death." Mirai said. Itachi looked to her, how could somebody so strong left the village where he was Kage? "Probably, he is trying to develop some new Jutsus far from here…"

"Your father became Sennin when he preformed that Jutsu?" Itachi asked. Mirai said yes. Itachi noticed Mirai felt a little sad when she was speaking about her father. "So, where is that party?" Itachi asked. Mirai smiled to him.

Itachi and Mirai were on the beach where every ninja in town was.

"Mirai! Itachi-kun!" A blonde haired girl and a blonde boy with the Ornulu's uniform appeared near them.

"Usagi! Kimi!" Mirai said. "You came for the party?"

"We would miss this for nothing." Usagi, the girl, said.

"We finished our mission and came back right away." Kimi said. "I guess you don't have parties like this in the Leaf, Itachi-kun. Let's dance, Usagi!" The boy grabbed Usagi's hands and pulled her to the stage and the two started dancing. Mirai looked to them. Usagi and Kimi are Mirai's comrades in the Ornulu and were her partners in the four men teams with a Jounin teacher. Mirai looked to Itachi.

"Wanna dance?" Mirai asked. Itachi blushed a lot.

"I… I don't know how to…" Itachi didn't know what to say.

"You're not going to tell me that you don't know how to dance?" Mirai said. Itachi looked down. "Don't your Sharingan eyes serve to copy moves? Copy Kimi's steps and you'll learn how to dance to this music." Mirai said. Itachi used his Sharingan and observed Kimi's movements. In the end of the music, Mirai pulled Itachi up and grabbed his hands. Itachi blushed a lot, just like Mirai. "Are you ready?"

"I guess so…" Itachi said, putting his arm around Mirai and pulling her to him. Mirai blushed. The musicians started playing. Itachi and Mirai began to dance. The two danced as if they passed their entire lives doing that. After three never ending minutes of a quick stepping dance, Mirai and Itachi ended up hugged to each other with their faces very close. Itachi looked to Mirai's eyes and her to his. The boy looked to her lips lowering his head. Mirai closed her eyes. Itachi was getting closer to her. He was about to touch her lips when the music suddenly changed. Mirai opened her eyes and looked to Itachi. The boy was caught by surprised.

"I… I need to go." Mirai sadly said. Itachi pulled her closer to him. "I… I cannot… stay here any longer… see you tomorrow…"

"What do you mean that?" Itachi asked. "Mirai… I… We… we were about…"

"Veit ec at ec hecc vindga meiði a netr allar nío, geiri vndaþr oc gefinn Oðni, sialfr sialfom mer, a þeim meiþi, er mangi veit, hvers hann af rótom renn." The Tsukikage appeared speaking in a language Itachi couldn't understand. The old man covered Mirai's eyes with a blanket and then turned her to him, tying her hands to a rope and putting a flowered crown on her head. "Við hleifi mic seldo ne viþ hornigi, nysta ec niþr, nam ec vp rvnar, opandi nam, fell ec aptr þaðan."

(The text in ancient Nordic means, _"I know that I hung on a windy tree nights all nine, wounded with a spear and given to Odin, myself to myself, on that tree of which no man knows from where its roots run. No bread did they give me nor a drink from a horn, downwards I peered, I took up the runes, screaming I took them, and then I fell back from there_".)

The Tsukikage pulled the rope, taking Mirai, while the entire village watched. Itachi was looking to them.

"Mirai… MIRAI!" Itachi was about to run to her, but Kimi and Usagi held him. "Where is he taking Mirai? Why now? Mirai!"

"It's a part of the ceremony." Kimi said. "Mirai is a Skuld. She needs to go before the sunset."

"Mirai." Itachi looked to her. Kimi left him go.

Itachi ran after the Tsukikage and saw him performing a Jutsu on a door of a small building. The Tsukikage saw Itachi and looked to him. Itachi grabbed the old man clothes.

"Where is Mirai? Why did you do that to her? Mirai… I thought she was important to you. Tell me here she is!" Itachi screamed.

"And if I not? Are you going to kill me? Like you did with your family." The Tsukikage said. Itachi looked to him. "Mirai wanted to speak with you about this, but I forbid her. She cares a lot about you…" The Tsukikage closed his eyes. Itachi continued looking to him. "If you really care that much about Mirai, then dispel all the Jutsus and get near her. I just have something to ask you. After crossing a door, close it. They are nine doors until you reach the nine floor basement, where Mirai's sleeping. Don't wake up her. Don't remove the blanket around her eyes before the sunrise. Mirai will explain to you when she wakes up. This, of course, if you're able to dispel the Jutsus cast in the doors." The Tsukikage said. Itachi continued looking to him and released the old man.

"I'll pass all the doors and wait for Mirai to wake up." Itachi said and looked to the door in front of them. Itachi performed a lot of different Jutsus before he was able to dispel the first door and then he got inside, going down stairs to the next door. The Tsukikage closed the door and looked to the sky.

"This boy is special. He's being searched by every bounty hunter. Is he the heir of the Kurogane linage? The perfect matching male for Mirai?" The Tsukikage decided to guard the door.

After two hours of dispelling Norse Jutsus, Itachi made it to the 9th door. He opened it and saw a big room with statues of the Tsukikage. Itachi looked around, closing the door. In the middle of the room, illuminated by four big lights, was a bed with a girl tied to a lot of chains. Itachi walked near her. Mirai was sleeping peacefully. Itachi touched her face, caressing it.

"Who are you, Minamoto Mirai?" Itachi asked, bowing near her face. "I'm the perfect shinobi… I had no feelings… until now…" Itachi was bowing even closer to her. His hair covered their faces. He put his arm around her and his knee on the bed. "Mirai…" Itachi was more close to her… closer…

The sun rose over the Hidden Moon Village. The Tsukikage saw the sun rising and its shine hit a seal on the roof of the building. Inside of the room where Mirai and Itachi were, the chains freed Mirai. The girl woke up with the noise of the metal. Mirai got up and the blanket on her head fell. Mirai felt something binding her hand. She looked down and blushed. Itachi was sleeping sat on the ground, with his head leaned on the bed and his hand holding Mirai's. In that moment, Mirai felt she was special. She got out of the bed and kneeled near Itachi, caressing his face. Itachi opened his eyes and saw Mirai. The two looked for a while. Itachi smiled to Mirai.

"You have awaked…" Itachi said, putting his other hand on Mirai's face. "I'm happy you're ok."

"Have you broken all the spells to reach here?" Mirai asked. Itachi smiled more. "You're crazy."

"I wanted to prove myself… I wanted to know how strong I really got." Itachi said. Mirai looked to him.

"There is something I want to tell you." Mirai said. Itachi looked to her. "I'm… I have the spirit of an angel sealed within me." Mirai said. Itachi looked to her, shocked. "Skuld was the name of that angel, who one day was captured by two demons and took to Susanowo. To save the life of the angel, Amaterasu sealed her within a human girl and the spirit of the angel was passed down from mother to daughter 'til me. I cannot see a night with no moon; otherwise, the angel within me will be freed and will search for the heir of Kurogane and try to mate with him to create a perfect linage. I'm being held here to prevent that from happen. My village could be destroyed. I wanted to tell it to you, but my grandfather's duty is to protect me. I hope you understand." Mirai told. Itachi continued looking to her, shocked. He lowered his look, holding Mirai's hand strongly.

"That angel… is not a menace… is it?" Itachi asked.

"Only if I see a night without moon. Once Tsukiyomi was the God who helped Amaterasu sealing the Skuld within my ancestor, they are both needed. Amaterasu is the Sun and Tsukiyomi the Moon, when there is no Moon, the sealing Jutsu gets weaker and the angel can be freed, but if I remain in a place where I cannot see the sky, there is no danger." Mirai said. Itachi grabbed her face. Mirai blushed.

"I'll do everything to… protect you… to save you from seeing a night with no light…" Itachi said, rubbing his face on Mirai's. "I'll… I'll find a way to get powers from the Gods… I'm going to get powers from… Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi… so I… So I can save you…" Mirai smiled and leaned her head on Itachi's shoulder. He hugged her caressing her body and leaning his head on her.

The Tsukikage was on the door looking to them. The old ninja smiled.

At the night, Mirai and Itachi were on the same place they went every night, the beach. The two were looking to the sea. Mirai was looking to Itachi, but when she realized he was going to look to her, she looked down in front of her. None had any idea of what to say to each other.

"Itachi… do you…" Mirai was about to speak, but Itachi kissed her. He grabbed Mirai and hugged her tenderly. Itachi's face was red, just like Mirai's. The girl closed her eyes, while Itachi was kissing her. The two continued kissing for a while. After a big kissing hour, the two decided to relax a little. 'I can believe it!' Mirai thought. 'Itachi likes me! He really likes me! I'm so happy! I thought I was never going to get a boyfriend, but now… Itachi is the perfect boy for me…'

"I also… have something to tell you…" Itachi said. Mirai looked to him. "I don't know if your grandfather already told you, but… I killed all my family, before I get here…" Itachi confessed. Mirai looked to him without knowing what to say. "I… I wanted to tell this to you… I want you to know who I really am and how I really am… before…"

"I knew it…" Mirai said. Itachi looked to her. "My foreseeing powers make me see the future of the persons I'm going to meet. I saw you killing all of your family three years ago." Mirai said. Itachi looked to her. "When you came to the Moon and I saw your face, I recognized you…"

"Then, why have you saved me?" Itachi asked. Mirai looked to him.

"I don't know. It was something inside of me asking me to do that." Mirai said. "I didn't knew you… you may had a reason to make that. I don't like to judge others, the same way I don't like the others to judge me…" Mirai said. Itachi hugged her. She leaned her head on him.

"What more have you seen?" Itachi asked.

"I see, a lot of times, a small blonde, blue eyed boy. He appears to have seven or eight years… he is crying… he's crying a lot. He's alone… There is none to hug him or to clean his tears… He's there… crying alone. It's so sad." Mirai said. "In another, I saw a man about twenty years old… he's dressing a white jacket with the symbol of your clan in his back…" Itachi looked to Mirai. "He looked a lot like you… He's playing with a five year girl who also looks a lot like you to. She's also wearing the Uchiha symbol. They are in a remote place… far from everything, more like a hideout."

"Who's the girl?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know." Mirai said. "She appears to be happy with the white dressed man." Itachi was thinking on that 'Could it be Sasuke? But for him to have twenty years old it would look strange to have a five years old daughter…' "I saw you, in other vision, dressing a black coat with red clouds, along with more eight guys who wear the same coat."

"You saw that when?" Itachi asked.

"A little before you came." Mirai said. "After your arrival at the Moon, I started to dream with a white haired man from which I cannot see his face. He seems to have thirty years… he's yielding at me… he's crying a lot and seems to be mad at me because of something I did… I just wanted to know why…"

"You foresaw a lot of things…" Itachi said. Mirai looked to him. "It's getting cold…"

"Yeah… Let's go home…" Mirai got up with Itachi and both went back home, giving more kisses during the way. After that kiss on the beach, Itachi finally got the courage to confess Mirai what he really feels for her. The two started dating and for two weeks, they were very happy. For the first time in his life, Itachi didn't think that the persons who walked on the road with their hands together were stupid, once he was doing that all the time with Mirai. They also continued to battle every afternoon, but now the battles ended up in kisses and a lot of _Cucu, Je t'aime_.

The Tsukikage called Itachi and Mirai. The two were on the Tsukikage room. Mirai's cousins were trying to perform some new jutsu the grandpa was teaching them.

"I have something to ask you, Itachi-kun." The Tsukikage said. Itachi and Mirai looked to him. "Once Mirai's father decided to leave the Moon, it's up to me to choose the new Tsukikage." Itachi and Mirai continued to look to the Tsukikage. "Itachi-kun… do you want to forget about Konoha and become the new Tsukikage?"

"Me? Tsukikage?" Itachi couldn't believe. Mirai smiled and hugged Itachi.

"I would love to." Mirai said. "You would be wonderful leader!" Mirai said.

"Why me?" Itachi asked. "I'm not from the Moon."

"It's true, but you have abandoned Konoha and you're leaving here. The main mission of the Tsukikage it's to protect the Skuld. You're dating Mirai and I'm sure you want to pass the rest of your life with her, as so, you're the right person to the job." The Tsukikage said. Itachi couldn't believe. "Except for Kurogane, all the other Tsukikages married the Skuld they were protecting. My wife was the Skuld I swore to protect, just like Mirai's father swore to protect my daughter. I will forget that you're from the same village from the man who killed both of mine twin daughters and announce you as the 29th Tsukikage, if you wish, of course."

"The man who killed your daughters is from the Leaf?" Itachi asked. The Tsukikage grabbed one of the photos on the desk and threw it to Itachi. The boy grabbed it. On there was Mirai with six years old along with her father and a blonde lady, next to them was the twin of the blonde lady with a big belly close to a blonde haired man with blue eyes and a white haired tall man. Itachi got shocked when he looked to the photo. "But, this blonde man is… Yondaime Hokage… and the other is Jiraya-sama." Itachi turned to Mirai. "You meet our 4th Daime?"

"He met my father when he was sent to assassin the same man as my father. They became friends and swore to each other they would become Kage and craft an alliance between the Moon and Konoha. Years later, Yondaime came to the Moon to meet my father, now the two were Kage level. Yondaime married my aunt…" Mirai pointed to the pregnant girl on the photo. "And a little after, he came to the Moon to establish the alliance, but in the day before the alliance was crafted, Yondaime and my father battled with each other to see who has got stronger, but when the battle ended tie, a demon appeared and tried to kidnap my aunt, saying he was going to give her to Susanowo, who had reborn. My mother fought with the demon, but died sealing the demon to protect my aunt and Yondaime. My father was so sad he forgot about the alliance and expelled Yondaime, Jiraya and my aunt. A few weeks later, we received the noticed that my aunt was death, such as Yondaime." Mirai explained. Itachi looked to her and then to the Tsukikage.

"Yondaime died sealing the Kyuubi within Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi said. Mirai and the Tsukikage appeared to become surprised when they heard the name of Naruto. "About your aunt, there is no information in the Leaf. I never knew that the 4th was married."

"Well, now you know, will you accept become Tsukikage?" The Tsukikage asked. Itachi looked to Mirai and smiled, caressing her face.

"I just need to think a little. Soon I'm going to reveal my will." Itachi and Mirai left. The twins looked to the Tsukikage.

"Are you going to make this boy the new Kage?" Kyo asked.

"I have no other choice… Mirai loves him… If I choose another, maybe it could end up bad." The Tsukikage said.

Itachi and Mirai were in the beach, illuminated by the full moon light. Itachi was kissing Mirai. He looked to her. Mirai stranged the look.

"What's wrong?" Mirai asked.

"Have you ever foreseen me as Tsukikage?" Itachi asked. Mirai looked to him.

"I don't foresee everything." Mirai said. "But no. I never saw you as our Kage." Itachi looked down. Mirai hugged him. The boy smiled and looked to the sky.

"The moon is so beautiful today." Itachi said. "It has a soft tone of red." Mirai froze. She slowly looks to Itachi and then to the moon. "What's wrong?"

"Tsuki no Ho no Jutsu…" Mirai said. Itachi looked to her and then to the moon. "It can't be…"

"What is it?" Itachi asked. Both see a man wearing a big black coat that looked exactly like the one Itachi saw the Tsukikage wearing in the room Mirai was locked. Tying the two sides of the coat was a red string with a moon on the end. The man had spiky hair and his eyes were reflecting the moon's light.

"So… It has been a long time since we last meet, Minamoto Mirai." The man said, walking over the sea. Mirai looked to him, getting up. "You've become bigger."

"Who is he? Mirai?" Itachi looked to Mirai, but she appeared to be hypnotized. Itachi put himself in front of Mirai. The man looked to him.

"You're very brave, aren't you, little fellow?" The man said.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm not going to let you hurt Mirai!" Itachi said. Mirai looked to him.

"Then come and fight me." The man said. Itachi grabbed a kunai in each hand and ran over the sea to hit the man, but a water wall appeared in front of him. Itachi was caught be surprise. 'What? I couldn't see his move with my Sharingan. Is he that fast?'

"Katon! Great Fire Ball no Jutsu!" Itachi said, but the water moved to protect the man, who hasn't moved even a finger. "How?"

"Have you finished?" The man said and looked to him. Itachi felt bad. "Suiton! Water Barrier no Jutsu!" A ball made of water surrounded the man and Mirai. Itachi looked to him. "To think, that old man wants you as the new Tsukikage. That's ridiculous."

"Itachi! Run! I beg you!" Mirai said. Itachi looked to her and then to the man.

"Let's see if the ultimate linage is strong… strong enough to resist this Jutsu." The man made a lot of hand seals. "Ninpou! Tsuki no Ho no Jutsu!" the Moon turned red and Itachi felt terrible hot. The boy fell on the sea, but the water was boiling.

"I see that was why you made the barrier around you and Mirai." Itachi said. His body was being cooked.

"This is my ultimate Jutsu. Tsuki no Ho…" The man said. "It allows me to burn everything that is touched by the silver bright of the Moon. And once the fire burn everything that is making shadows, all ends up burned." Itachi saw is life passing over his eyes, but he heard Mirai's voice. 'I cannot…' Itachi said to him 'I cannot die here! Without knowing what's going to happen with Mirai. I don't know who this man is… I need to… save her… Amaterasu… Tsukiyomi… help me.' Itachi started to make hand seals. The man smiled to him. "You're still able to perform hand seals…"

"Tsubasa no Jutsu!" Itachi said. Four big golden angel wings appeared on his back. The man and Mirai appeared surprised. Itachi started to move his wings, throwing away the heat from him. The man smiled more.

"Golden wings from the Gods… nice catch." The man said. Itachi jumped to him, but he stopped him with another water wall. The man grabbed Itachi's hair and put his head near his. "I have something to tell you." The man said on Itachi's ear. "Our Second Tsukikage married the first Skuld and adopted the son the angel brought from the time she was with Susanowo. The mission of the Tsukikage was to kill that child, but he couldn't do that to a poor baby. Years later, he noticed the son of Susanowo had incredible powers and menaced to destroy the Moon. The Tsukikage sent him to the Fire Country, to live with his brother and Kurogane. The child married and had children and Susanowo's offspring continued to live among us. Amaterasu noticed that her younger brother was going to reborn in one of his offspring and sent Tsukiyomi to reborn before him and kill the bloodline. Tsukiyomi born in the linage of Susanowo and killed them all. Thanks to him, now there is only Susanowo left, paining a lot for being alone and for the sins he committed against God." The man said. Itachi couldn't know why he was telling him that. "I have to thank you for making Susanowo pain, but I cannot allow my daughter to date one of that cursed bloodline." The man make some seals "Thrud no Jutsu!" The wind started to move quickly and was cutting Itachi in a lot of places. The man threw Itachi to the beach. The heat stopped and Mirai and the man got out of the water barriers.

"Itachi!" Mirai ran to Itachi. He was badly wounded. "I'm going to heal you. Eir no Jutsu!" Itachi's wounds disappeared. The man got near Mirai. Mirai looked to him. "Why have you come back? Why have you attacked Itachi? He is not…"

"I know… The Tsubasa no Jutsu reveals the nature of the soul of the ninja who performs it. Itachi's wings were gold like the ones from the gods. I heard the Uchiha clan was killed by him, except for a little boy. Do you really love him?" The man asked. Mirai looked to Itachi.

"Yeah… I want to stay with him…" Mirai said. The man tenderly smiled to her and kneeled near Mirai.

"Susanowo had reborn. You cannot stay unprotected like that." The man said. "I'm searching for the nine Bijuu. I've find out that some of them know where the two demons who sealed the Skuld are. When I get the nine and find the demons, all of our wishes will become true." The man said. Itachi woke up. Mirai smiled to him.

"You know a way to free Mirai?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah… and I can use some good elite ninjas to catch those demons." The man said. Itachi got up and looked to Mirai.

"I love you Mirai…" Itachi said. "I'm going with him and search for those demons."

"But Itachi…" Mirai hugged him tightly. "I want to stay with you. I love you. Don't leave me."

"If the mission of the Tsukikage it's to protect the Skuld, I'm going to search for those nine demons and free you…" Itachi said. Mirai started tearing. "I'll come back for you, don't worry. In that day, I'll become Tsukikage and stay with you…"

"But Itachi… I wanna to…"

"You can come with us." The man said. "My beloved daughter will be welcome in our fellowship." Mirai looked down.

"I…" Mirai didn't know what to say. "I prefer to stay on the Moon… Here is my place… I cannot leave." Itachi felt sad when he realized he was going to leave Mirai. "If it is what you want to do, Itachi, I'm not going to hold you here." Itachi smiled and hugged Mirai.

"We will see each other again. I promise you." Itachi said.

In the next day, Itachi was ready to leave with Mirai's father. Mirai was very sad, just like Itachi.

"So, this is the new member?" Said man who had a scorpion tail, kneeled on the ground with a black blanket covering half of his face.

"I guess yes, Sasori." Mirai's father threw something to Itachi. He caught a ring with a kanji on it. "Welcome, Uchiha Itachi. Let's go."

"Mirai…" Itachi looked to her. "I'll become a stronger ninja. I'm going to follow my dream without having any barriers to my powers."

"Good luck!" Mirai kisses Itachi. He hugged her tenderly and they kissed for a while. Mirai was crying a lot.

"See you in the future some day…" Itachi said and went way. Mirai was crying a lot.

Itachi, Mirai's father, Sasori and a blue haired person with something that looked like a flower on the hair left.

…………………………………………

Itachi left Mirai, would it be forever?

Will they find the nine Bijuu?

Take your kunais out for the next Jutsu "The Tsukikage and the Akatsuki"

What would become of Mirai and Itachi 7 years later when they meet again? Find out what happen when all the guys from Akatsuki try to date the same woman.


	12. The Tsukikage and The Akatsuki

The Tsukikage and the Akatsuki 

The Moons passed by the island of the Hidden Moon. The village changed with the years becoming even richer thanks to the missions the Moon Nins made to the Norse countries.

Seven springs after Itachi left the Hidden Moon, nine persons dressing black coats with red clouds arrive in the Village.

"I never heard of a Hidden Moon. Mmm!" Deidara, a man with long blonde hair with a bunch on the top and something that looked like a camera instead on the left eye, said looking to the island. "It appears to be a good place to take a summer vacation. Mmm!"

"I like it. It's surrounded by sea." Kisame, a man with blue skin and a face that looked like a shark, said, enjoying the smell of the sea.

"Yeah! Kisame is going to meet his brothers swimming somewhere." Hidan said. Hidan had silver hair all very well brushed, brown eyes and uses a three blade white and red scythe. Kisame didn't like what Hidan said.

"It appears to be a rich land…" Kakuzu, a man with a white hood covering his hair and a black mask covering his mouth, said. Kakuzu loves money more than anything.

"We're here on job affairs, don't forget that!" Sasori said. He appeared to change nothing in 7 years.

"Sheezh, Sasori-senpai! You could be a little lighter! This place looks cool for some explosions! Mmm!" Deidara said. "I wonder how the people of here look like. Mmm…"

"Why don't you ask Itachi? He was here before he joined Akatsuki." The blue haired person said. All stopped looking to the sea and looked to Itachi, who was looking to the ship's ground.

"Itachi, how do the people of the Hidden Moon look like?" Hidan asked. Itachi said nothing. Kisame made some hand seals. A lot of water fell over Itachi. He looked angry to the rest of the team. "Come on, dude! We're speaking to you!"

"They… they are all blonde or red haired. They're very skilled ninjas and like to drink Mead a lot." Itachi said.

"Skilled ninjas? Mmm…" Deidara said. "I bet I can defeat them all in a great moment of art. Mmm…"

"It's not that easy…" The AL appeared. All looked to him. "First, you don't know the Justus from the Moon; second, they are not so full of shit like you." All put their hands in front of the mouth to hide their laugh. "We are going to meet the Tsukikage to endure the alliance our organization has with the Hidden Moon, after all, our money is been held there."

"I bet with you that the Tsukikage is a small old man with a big red bear!" Hidan said. Kakuzu couldn't resist… he had to bet!

"I bet 3.000 how the Kage is a man about our age with blonde hair! Mmm!" Deidara said, showing the money.

"I bet 5.000 how the Tsukikage is 40 years old man with red hair!" Zetsu said.

"7.000 How the Tsukikage is a 50 years old blonde lady!" Kisame said. All looked to him.

"I hope your hint to be wrong…" Hidan said.

"10.000 The Tsukikage is an old man about our leader height with blonde hair and a big bear." Sasori said.

"The Tsukikage will be a hot chick with 20 years old, bid red hair and a cute butt." Kakuzu said. All looked to him. How could someone who's so attached to money like him bet on something like that? "I bet 100.000!"

"Man, isn't that too risky?" Hidan asked.

"Life is a risk!" Kakuzu said. They heard a bell.

"Looks like we've arrived." The AL said. "Let's get your stuff. Hidan pick mine!" Hidan looked to the leader. "Now!"

"We should have brought Tobi! Unless he would do all the stuff." Hidan said to Deidara. Deidara made an ugly face. He hated Tobi.

The Akatsuki ported on the village and put their things in a very expensive hotel. Everybody was looking to them and complimented the leader. The group was walking through the village while they were heading to the Tsukikage's house. Itachi was looking to the village and remembering the places he was before with Mirai 'How is she now? Maybe she quit being a ninja… maybe she already got married and we're going to meet her husband… Hmm… she must be living her life normally, as I've been living mine…'

"This is it!" The AL entered in the Tsukikage room, followed by his subordinates. It had chairs for them to sit. The leader turned to them. "I really hope you behave like adults. If I hear a stupid comment about anything, that person is going to taste all of my rage. Did I make myself clear?" All said yes. Deidara turned to Hidan who was sat next to him.

"It's the moment of truth. Mmm… I'm going to win all that money. Mmm…" Deidara said.

The door open and the Tsukikage entered covered by the vein from the hat. All were looking to it, getting up and making a bow. When the Kage passed by the AL they noticed it was smaller then him. Hidan and Zetsu pointed to Sasori making fun of him quietly. The AL also seemed curious about the Tsukikage, just like Itachi. The Uchiha noticed that this Kage wasn't the same height as Mirai's grandpa, which means with was another. 'So it's true… Mirai got married…' Itachi sadly smile to himself.

"We're happy for you to receive us, Tsukikage-sama." The AL said. All were looking to the Tsukikage more nervously. "As you may now, our alliance is very important to both of us." The Tsukikage said nothing.

"When is he going to take that damn hat out!" Kisame said quietly between the teeth. The AL looked to the Tsukikage and then looked to the portraits. He saw the face of Mirai's grandfather on the 27th portrait, Mirai's father on the 28th and the face of the new Kage in the 29th. The AL smiled.

"We are going to pass a month on your village. I hope you to be very nice with my men as I'm sure they will be with you." The AL said. The Kage smiled.

"I'm sure they will." A female voice said. The Akatsuki members looked to the Kage. The Tsukikage took out the hat, showing her beautiful big red hair and her green eyes. The boys from the Akatsuki blushed open-mouthed. Itachi blushed a little…

"It's a bloody hot chick! Mmm!" Deidara screamed, pointing frenetically to the Tsukikage, who blushed a little. The AL blushed, completely got by surprised by Deidara's comment. "I cannot believe! Mmm!"

"She's really beautiful!" Hidan said, completely hypnotized by the girl.

"This is the best day of my life! I won a bet and I'm meeting the girl of my life." Kakuzu said.

"She must be a goddess…" Kisame said. "I need to sit…" Kisame and the members of the Akatsuki sat down, crossing their legs.

"She surely would be the most beautiful puppet of all…" Sasori said. The Akatsuki continued their comments about the Tsukikage, while the leader was trying not to lose his cool. Itachi continued looking to the Tsukikage.

"She will be my girlfriend. Mmm!" Deidara said. "She's the ultimate piece of art. Mmm! I wonder if she's virgin…"

The AL turned to them showing his eyes flaming with rage. The members of the Akatsuki decided to shut up. The AL turned again to the Tsukikage.

"Sorry for my men. They could be awesome ninjas, but they lack in good behaviour." The AL said. The woman smiled to him.

"It's normal on boys like they." The Tsukikage said. "My name is Minamoto Mirai, I'm the 29th Tsukikage. Welcome to the Hidden Moon Village." Itachi's heart jumped when he heard her name.

"Thanks, Tsukikage." The AL smiled full of pride and turned to his men. "Let's go!"

Only the blue haired person and Sasori got up. All the others remained sat with their legs crossed. The AL stranged it. Sasori smiled and passed by them.

"Suckers!" Sasori said and left. Mirai looked to them.

"Why aren't you getting up?" The AL asked. They blushed and looked to each other.

"We haven't hurry!" Hidan said.

"We've just arrived." Zetsu said. The AL looked distrustful to them. "We have plenty of time…"

"Don't tell me you guys are…" The AL couldn't believe it.

"Maybe… Mmm!"

"If you want to check it out?" Kakuzu said. The AL bond strongly his hands and tried to not piss of.

"This is ridiculous…" The AL looked to Mirai. "I'm sorry!"

"No problem. I also have a lot of time." Mirai said, getting up. "I'll leave." Mirai got up and left. Deidara and Kakuzu bow down to look better to her butt, trying not to drool. Mirai closed the door and was waiting outside with Sasori and the blue haired Akatsuki. The AL looked to the members who stayed inside.

"HOW COULD YOU STAY STIFF IN FRONT OF SOMEONE AS IMPORTANT AS THE TSUKIKAGE? YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF IMBECILS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A JERK!" The AL was really pissed of. Mirai and the others heard very well everything that the AL said. Sasori was laughing of his comrades. Seconds later, Deidara, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu and Itachi left the room. They had their faces full of horseshoes marks. The AL left. "Problem solved." Mirai and the blue haired Akatsuki laugh quietly of the others. "Come on! Unless anyone of you continues…"

"We all normal…" Hidan said. They all left. Mirai looked to them and saw Itachi. She blushed a little and continued to look to them. Kisame got out of line for a little. The Akatsuki left.

In the hotel, lying on their beds, the boys were trying to do a plan to conquer the Tsukikage's heart.

"I'm going to offer her some gladiolus." Hidan said. "Yellow ones. It would look fine with her eyes and that red hair."

"Pfft! You know nothing about women, Hidan. Mmm…" Deidara said.

"Do you know why Deidara knows a lot about women?" Kakuzu said. All looked to him. "Because he always tried to look like one!"

"AHAHAHHAHAHHA!" All laughed, except Deidara.

"That wasn't fun. Mmm…" Deidara said. "Tomorrow morning, mmm… I'm going to the Tsukikage's house to invite her on a date with me. I'll take her to a very expensive restaurant. Mmm…"

"Pity for you guys." Kisame said with a stupid smile on his face. "I'm going with the Tsukikage on a date tonight at 9PM." All opened their mouths.

"No way!" Hidan said.

"How could a fish head like you get a date with that nymph?" Kakuzu asked.

"Because I'm smarter than all of you! I'm going to take her to a very expensive restaurant and fill her with fishes…" Kisame said with a dreaming smile.

"You mean 'kisses'?" Zetsu asked. Kisame opened his eyes, realizing what he just said. All laughed.

Kisame left to meet Mirai. Deidara and Kakuzu decided to follow them. Mirai was really pretty. The restaurant was very luxurious. It had a soft golden tone and a lot of chairs with golden wood and towels very lace trimmed.

Kisame and Mirai sat on a table. Deidara and Kakuzu sat on another on the other side of the restaurant. They hid their faces with the menu paper.

"What are they doing?" Kakuzu asked. Deidara touch in a button of his camera and was able to see Mirai and Kisame as if they were sat next to them.

"Kisame is speaking with her… She's wearing a cool dress. Mmm…" Deidara said.

"Good Night. What will the gentlemen desire?" The employed asked.

"I want some fries with a big…"

"Two glass of tap water and some bread from yesterday, please." Kakuzu said. Deidara looked to him, such as the employee. "What? I'm here to eat, not to waste money."

"Say more, you're here to clean the trash. Mmm…" Deidara said. "I want the fries and a big hamburger with a lot of ketchup. Mmm… If this guy wants to eat the same the mice, give him what he wants. Mmm…"

Kisame and Mirai were eating a very good plate of meat with a lot of vegetables.

"So… how have you become the Tsukikage?" Kisame asked.

"It was two years ago." Mirai explained. "My grandfather was getting tired of the job and I was the only Sennin and the best ninja in town, so, I get the job."

"You must be a really good ninja." Kisame said, putting his hand on Mirai's. Deidara drops the burger he was eating. Kakuzu looked to him.

"What's happening?" Kakuzu asked.

"That shark's face his putting his filthy paw over my princess precious hand. Mmm!" Deidara said. "He is going to perish during the night. Mmm…"

"I have my talents." Mirai said.

"Did you know that a member of our gang was here before? He's the black haired guy I'm paired with, Itachi." Kisame asked. Mirai blushed a little and took her hand under Kisame's. Deidara looked to them.

"It appeared that our fish friend is as good with women as beauty was with his face. Completely nil. Mmm…" Deidara said, smiling of joy. Mirai looked to Kisame.

"I… I met him, 7 years ago…" Mirai said. The dinner went up normal, but Kisame wasn't able to touch Mirai again. In the end, she went home and Kisame returned to the hotel. Deidara and Kakuzu ran to it, telling the other members what just had happened. Kisame entered and all were looking to him.

"The Tsukikage didn't care about you?" Hidan asked. Kisame decided to say nothing.

"She was very nice, but I guess she… didn't want to go up to fast." Kisame pretended. The other members looked to each other.

"I heard that she is going to pass the day on the beach tomorrow. Why don't we go there?" Sasori asked. All decided to go, except Deidara, who appeared a little frightened. "What's the problem, Deidara?"

"Ah… I need to buy a buoy, I…" Deidara was red. "I don't know how to swim… Mmm…"

"Of course not!" Kakuzu said. "Buoys are very expensive, it's better if you learn how to swim."

"Then it is set, tomorrow, we're going to teach Deidara how to swim!" Zetsu said. "If he fails I'll eat him!" Deidara looked scared to him.

The next day, the members were on their swimming suits. All the girls on the beach were looking to them. Sasori was the only one who continued to dress like usual. Mirai was some meters ahead, dressing a white bikini and wearing black sunglasses.

"See her cool bikini!" noticed Kakuzu. "It looks expensive."

"Look!" Deidara points to a wood tablet. "Free swimming lessons! Mmm…" Deidara flees away.

"Is he going to learn how to swim?" Hidan asked. Itachi was looking to Mirai 'Maybe I should speak with her… just to say hi…' Itachi didn't know what to do or say.

"Hello my sweeties!" Mirai said to a lot of kids about 5 years old.

"Hello Lady Mirai." The kids said. Mirai smiled to them.

"Today, we are going to take our first lesson. I'm going to teach you how to swim like a dog, which is the simplest way of swimming." Mirai said, looking to the small kids, when she noticed the legs of someone, Mirai looks up and sees Deidara. All the kids looked to him. "You… don't know how to swim?"

"I'm from the Hidden Rock… Water is not very abundant there. Mmm… so I decided to take some lessons. Mmm…" Deidara said. Mirai smiled to him.

"A Student is a student. I love to teach!" Mirai said. "Let's go."

"Damn Deidara!" Kakuzu said, looking through his binoculars. "He is going to have lessons with the Tsukikage, for free! I hate him!"

"You hate everybody." Hidan said, putting sun cream on his body. A lot of girls appeared near him. Hidan looked to them.

"You're not from here, are you?" One of them asked. Hidan didn't know what to say.

"Do you need help with the sun cream?" A girl took out of his hands the cream while the others were laying him on the towel.

"Let us do that for you!" They said. Zetsu and the others were looking to him.

"It's worthless, girls!" Kakuzu said, continued looking to Mirai and Deidara by the binoculars. "Hidan is a priest. He loves none, but his religion." All looked to him and them to Hidan.

"Such a waste." One of the girls said. All got up. "Why do the pretty boys are always gay or priests?" They all left. Hidan looked to them and then to Kakuzu.

"I'm going to kill you some day." Hidan said.

Mirai continued her lessons with the kids. She put her hands on their little bellies, while they tried to swim like a dog without putting their feet on the ground.

"Good job!" Mirai said and let another kid swimming by himself. "The next!" Mirai looked up and saw Deidara. "Ah… I guess we need to try a little deeper." Mirai looked to the kids, who were all swimming like doggies. "Don't leave that place, I'll be right back." Mirai and Deidara went up to a place a little deeper, where the water was as high as their chests. "Put your belly over my hands and start to move your hands as if you were a dog."

"Like this? Mmm?" Deidara tried to swim. Mirai was looking to him.

"I never saw anything so depressing in my entire life." Kakuzu said, looking to Deidara. "Sasori, I guess you need to tell your partner to not look so ridiculous."

Kisame took out his sun glasses and got up. Itachi, also with sun glasses, looked to him.

"I'm going to put some envy on Deidara." Kisame said. "Who wants to test his swimming skills against me?" All looked aside. "Chickens." Kisame enters on the sea.

"Come on, Deidara-san!" Mirai said. Deidara was making a big effort to try to swim it his hands.

"I can't! I have water on the mouth! Mmm…" Deidara said. Mirai looked to him.

"Come on, your head is above the water!" Mirai said. Deidara showed his hands and the mouths he had there with the tongues out. Mirai screamed, covering her mouth with her hands, dropping Deidara. Deidara got up all wet. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't expecting… I mean… It's not usual to see mouths on the hands… I…"

"If I had a corner for every time people had that reaction, Kakuzu would have reasons to hate me. Mmm…" Deidara said. Mirai was feeling awful.

"I'm so sorry." Mirai took Deidara out of the water and cleaned his hair with her towel. Deidara continued to look a little sad. "I guess dog swimming is not good for you. We should try another thing." Deidara was looking sad to her. "If you want anything, just ask."

"Well… Mmm…" Deidara said, blushing a little. "I would like to go up on a date with you… Mmm… In case you want… Mmm…" Mirai blushed a little.

"UUUUUUU!" The kids from the swimming class said. "A date…" Mirai looked to them and then to Deidara.

"What about tonight at nine? Mmm…" Deidara asked. Mirai blushed more.

"Tonight I have a date with that guy from your gang with the funny eyes." Mirai said. Deidara looked to his team and saw Kakuzu making a bad hand gesture. Deidara tried to control his anger. "But I can go tomorrow, what do you say?"

"Nine o'clock it would be fine." Deidara said. "Mmm…"

"Ok! I'll be there!" Mirai said. Deidara smiled and left, while Mirai was taking bath.

"Looks like you haven't learnt how to swim…" Zetsu said, licking his lips. Deidara felt bad, but when he remembered the Tsukikage was going on a date with him, he forgot it.

Itachi decided to get up and speak with Mirai. All looked to him and followed him with the eyes. Itachi stop near Mirai's stuff and waited for her to get out of the water. The Akatsuki members walked hid and stayed behind a bush, trying to see what Itachi was going to do.

Mirai got out of the water, her hair was covering her chest. Mirai looked and saw Itachi. Itachi was thinking in a lot of stuff. 'She's going to slap me on the face… probably she does not even remember my name…' Mirai stopped in front of him, waiting for Itachi to speak. The Uchiha didn't know what to say.

"Ah… congratulations, on becoming the Tsukikage…" Itachi said, blushing a little. Luckily for him, his sunglasses covered his eyes, so Mirai couldn't realize he was looking everywhere, trying to find out words to speak.

"I needed to do something." Mirai said. "Being Kage allows me to teach ninjutsu to others and I only need to fight to protect my village. And you? What have you been doing?" Itachi was looking to her face.

"I… the same… I'm searching for the Jinchuuriki…" Itachi said. 'Mirai got bigger… she really looks like a woman. She's more mature… more…'

"I wish you good luck, then." Mirai said. The members of the Akatsuki were looking to them. Deidara used is eye camera to look closer.

"What are they doing?" Hidan was under Deidara, so everybody could hide in the same bush.

"They're just speaking, no big deal. Mmm…" Deidara said. All continued looking to them.

"You know… you have grown up a lot." Itachi said. "I… I want to tell you so many things… things that happen… with me when I joined the Akatsuki… I-I-I…" Itachi continued to look to Mirai's face. "You… ah… I wonder if we still friends." Mirai looked to him and closed her eyes, lowering her head.

"I never let to be your friend… I just stopped waiting for those who never come back… We ninjas are not supposed to show emotions…" Mirai said and grabbed her hair. Itachi blushed a lot. Deidara also blushed.

"Oh God! They are beautiful! Mmm!" Deidara said. "I never saw anything so beautiful in my life." Once Mirai's bikini was white it was a little transparent and for those with eyes like Itachi and Deidara, well… it was if she was naked. "They really are…" Deidara put his hand on Hidan's face, who stranged it. Deidara started to caress his comrades face as if it was Mirai's breast. "They're so perfect. Mmm… Mmm… Mmm…" the mouth on Deidara's hand opened and started licking Hidan's face.

"Cut it out dude!" Hidan threw Deidara on the ground. "I'm not your sausage for you to do that kind of things. I'm a priest!"

"We always thought Deidara was a little strange… We need to talk with the leader." Kisame said. The group continued looking to Mirai and Itachi.

"But I…" Itachi couldn't stop looking for Mirai's breasts. "I… I… I came… I came back…" Mirai looked to him. "I… I…" Itachi was trying not to make something stupid… like becoming stiff again. "Can I… hug you?" Mirai looked to him and smiled. 'I wasn't excepting Itachi to ask me that' Mirai thought. 'Maybe he…' Mirai hugged Itachi. The Akatsuki members watched that, open-mouthed. Itachi smiled and hugged her to. Itachi realized the feeling he had for Mirai hasn't disappeared. Mirai was loving that strong hug Itachi was giving to her. She moved her face and kissed Itachi's face. They continued hugged by a lot of time, which left the Akatsuki members angry.

The AL was looking to them. The old Tsukikage came near him.

"Worried with your daughter?" the old man asked. The AL closed his eyes. "I cannot allow her to end up with an S-Class Missing Nin." The AL looked to him.

"She's a Kage now. She cannot be seen with people like us; otherwise, it could start a war. There is an S-Class Missing Nin from every village in my gang. If she dates anyone of them and the Villages find out, the Hidden Moon will be in trouble. I need to stop my men from having dates with her." The AL said. "I hope you to take a look on Mirai. I'll take care of those little lechers."

…………………………………………

What will the AL do?

Will Mirai end up with any other member of Akatsuki, or will her feelings for Itachi come back to surface?

Take your kunais out for the next Jutsu "That small and nasty broom closet."

Sorry for the lack of description in the Blue haired member of the Akatsuki, I really just know that it has blue hair and that has something that has a flower… sorry…


	13. That Small and Nasty Broom Closet

That small and nasty broom closet 

The members of the Akatsuki got back to the hotel. Itachi laid on the bed, looking to the roof and remembering the hug he gave Mirai. Kakuzu was dressing his most expensive and beautiful clothes to meet Mirai. Hidan was looking to him.

"Are you really going to pay her the dinner?" Hidan asked, "That's so unusual on you."

"To conquer a woman's heart… every weapon is necessary." Kakuzu said.

"She will not even look at you. Mmm…" Deidara said, brushing his hair. "And tomorrow, I'm going to let her so crazy… she's going to lose her virginity with me. Oh Yeah!" Deidara said.

"I'm out!" Kakuzu left.

"Ok! It's mine and Zetsu's turn to follow the guy. Let's hope the Tsukikage not to follow under Kakuzu's inexistent charm." Hidan said. He and Zetsu left. The blue haired member entered and looked to them.

"Where are Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu?"

"They went to a…" Kisame was trying to find an excuse.

"A party those three girls on the beach invited them. Mmm…" Deidara said.

"Someone invited Zetsu?" The blue haired said. "That looks strange."

"Hello." The leader enters and notices the missing of three of his men. "Where are Malfoy, Flower Power and Mr. Greed?"

"Well, leader… they…" Deidara was about to speak but the leader cut his word.

"They went to see the Tsukikage, didn't they?" The AL asked. They stayed shut. "Those imbeciles."

Kakuzu took Mirai to the most expensive restaurant on the Hidden Moon. Hidan and Zetsu entered there. Zetsu threw away one of the pitchers and put himself in its place, Hidan hid behind him. Kakuzu grabbed the chair so Mirai could sit.

"I have something to offer you, Tsukikage-sama." Kakuzu said and took out a beautiful box and opened it. Mirai put her hands in front of her mouth. It was a sapphire necklace. Hidan and Zetsu became open-mouthed. "It's for you. I robbed from a princess of the Water Country."

"It's wonderful." Mirai said. Kakuzu put the necklace on Mirai and sat down. The two started having dinner. Kakuzu was always trying to impress Mirai, but she was not that easy.

"It looks like the Tsukikage is not enjoying Kakuzu's company." Hidan said. "FUCK!"

"What?" Zetsu asked.

"The leader!" Hidan pointed. The AL was entering in restaurant. "Let's move our asses!" Zetsu and Hidan ran away. Kakuzu was telling Mirai how he, all by himself, destroyed a country.

"And so, I got an award of…"

"The only award you're going to get is a horseshoe in your dick if you don't stop trying to date Mirai!" The AL said, interrupting Kakuzu's story. Kakuzu's colour disappeared from his face. "You're forbidden to see the Tsukikage, unless you're with me or on a formal meeting. This is also valid for you two." Two big wolves appeared on the restaurant with Hidan and Zetsu on their mouths. "No meetings with the Tsukikage."

"But leader?" Zetsu said.

"No buts! We're going to the hotel. NOW!" The Leader said and the wolves took Zetsu and Hidan, while the AL was pulling Kakuzu by his ear. The AL looked to Mirai. "You can stay with the necklace. It's not safe for you to be seen with these guys. They are all S-Class Missing Nin rated in the Bingo Book."

"But…" Mirai looked to him. The AL's look let no margin for doubts.

When they arrived at the hotel, the leader looked to his eight men.

"You're all forbidden to see the Tsukikage." The AL said. All became revolted.

"But Leader?" Kisame said.

"What? My date with her was only tomorrow? Mmm… Couldn't that count only after tomorrow? Mmm?" Deidara asked.

"No!" The AL left it clear. "The Tsukikage is a Kage, the leader of a village. You're S-Class Missing Nins. I don't want to see her with you."

"Why?" Hidan asked.

"Since when did you care so much about the stability of a nation?" Zetsu asked.

"Since my daughter became the leader of that nation." The AL said. All looked shocked to him, except Itachi, Sasori and the blue haired member.

"Wait! Mmm… You're saying that the Tsukikage… All hot chick Mirai is your daughter? Mmm?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, she is." The AL said. "That's why; I want none of you to date her. She's my only family… and the main piece of our plan. Our dreams can only become true if she's safe. If she dies… then all we've been doing will go down the sewer."

"But leader…" Itachi said. The AL looked to him.

"I said none." The AL said. "If I get anyone of you with her, I'll take him to his village myself and watch him being killed and assure that's done." Itachi felt a little sad. "There are a lot of girls in the Hidden Moon, get one of them, not Mirai… not my Mirai…" The leader left. They were all a little angry.

"It would be impossible to see the Tsukikage." Hidan said. "The leader is always watching every move we make."

"It's worthless now. Mmm…" Deidara said.

"Everything is worthy, when the soul is not small." Itachi said to himself.

The next day, the Akatsuki had a meeting with the Tsukikage. The members got the chance to see Mirai and to flatter her. The AL said nothing, except the essential. In the end of the meeting, Mirai invited them to a have a cup of Mead. They all liked the drink. Itachi appeared to be a little nervous. Kisame noticed.

"You're a little tense." Kisame said. "Your breathing is a little faster than the usual. You're trying to disguise it, but I'm closer enough to say you're nervous." Itachi looked to him and drank a little.

"Kisame…" Itachi said, looking Kisame in the eyes.

"Mirai-chan! Your Mead is definitely the nectar of the Gods… Mmm…" Deidara said, putting his arm around Mirai. The AL grabbed his hair.

"Deidara, I guess you've already drank a lot." The AL said. "Let's go to the hotel." The group left. Mirai stayed on the sofa.

The members reached the hotel and sat on the table to have dinner. Kisame didn't appear to be fine. Sasori looked to him.

"Kisame, is there something wrong?" Sasori asked. All looked to him.

"What's wrong with him?" The AL asked. Itachi and Sasori were trying to figure it out, but the only thing they got was seeing Kisame throwing out. "I hope it wasn't because of the Tsukikage's cakes."

"Why?" Hidan asked.

"Because Kyo and Byo were telling Mirai that they had put fish instead of meat in the sandwiches." The AL said. "Itachi, Sasori, take care of him for the night. I don't want to see him throwing out in front of me all night long."

Itachi and Sasori took Kisame to the bedroom and gave him water; Deidara and the others entered a little after and decided to play Hearts before bedtime.

Mirai got up of the sofa after seeing the news on the TV and went to her bedroom. Her grandfather appeared in the corridor. Mirai was looking to him.

"I wonder… if you approved your father's attitude when he decided to forbid the Akatsuki of seeing you…" The former Tsukikage asked. Mirai looked to him.

"I have no reasons to regret it…" Mirai said. "They're nothing to me, except good boys." Mirai said. The old man looked down.

"You know… I preferred when you were not so radical about being a ninja." The old man said. "You've become cold about ninja affairs. I miss the times when you had feelings."

"You were the one who taught me to be cold." Mirai said. The old man smiled.

"I saw the way you looked to those Akatsuki guys." He said. Mirai looked to him. "You're needy… You want a man to hug you. I saw your wishing eyes eating them with just a look."

"Oh, Grandfather, please." Mirai said. "I don't think on those things."

"Really? That wasn't what it appeared when Deidara put his arm around you, or when Hidan was flattering your hair."

"I feel nothing for those guys…"

"That wasn't what it appeared when Itachi spoke to you…" The old man said. Mirai blushed a little. The old man smiled. "I'm going to sleep." The old man went to his bedroom. Mirai looked to him and walked more.

"What was he thinking when he said that?" Mirai said. "I never…" Mirai felt something grabbing her arm. Mirai looked aside and saw an arm coming from the broom closet. The arm pulled her inside. The broom closet was really small. It had only a small window and room for only a very thin person. Mirai had her mouth covered by another hand. Mirai felt the body of someone over her. She opened her eyes and saw two big red Sharingan eyes. "Itachi?" The two were very tight in that broom closet. It was a little difficult for them to breath. "What are you doing here?"

"I…"

"If my father catches you here…" Itachi put his finger in front of Mirai's mouth.

"I have a Kage Bushin in my place on the hotel, don't worry." Itachi said. Mirai looked to him and blushed a little.

"I don't know why you're here…" Mirai said. Itachi put his hand on her face.

"I… I missed you… I wanted to meet you, but you're father forbid us." Itachi said. Mirai looked aside. "Have you missed me?"

"What do you have to do with that?" Mirai asked, continuing not to look on Itachi's eyes. Itachi was decided to get back their relation.

"I have so many things to say to you… I… I missed your company…" Itachi said, caressing Mirai's face, but she appeared not to feel a thing. "Don't you feel…?"

"I'm a ninja… we ninjas should not have feelings." Mirai said, looking to Itachi. "If I had no feelings… I wouldn't…"

"You say you have no feelings…" Itachi said, looking down. "Then… you won't feel this…" Itachi grabbed Mirai's dressed and pulled it quickly, untying the buttons and putting his hand on her breast. Mirai blushed a lot and looked to Itachi's hand grabbing her breast and caressing it. Itachi was also blushed. He started to feel some emotions he never tasted. Mirai was feeling something new… something that was making her feel special… Itachi put his lips near hers. "I wonder… if we had no feelings, why do we desire each other now? Why do I want to…?" Itachi tenderly licked her lips. "Give myself to you…" Mirai blushed even more. Her heart was beating so fast. 'I never thought I was going to hear this from a man… and especially from Itachi. I suffered so much when he left and now…' Mirai put her hand on his face and the started to untie the buttons from Itachi's coat. Mirai put her hands under Itachi's shirt, caressing his young and gorgeous chest. They were looking to each other eyes. Itachi softly kissed Mirai's lower lip and then gave her a big kiss. Mirai's hands moved to Itachi's back, scratching it. Their kiss took a long time. After it, Itachi and Mirai were looking to each other. It was getting really hot inside of that broom closet.

"You know… we could go to…" Mirai was about to speak, but once more, Itachi put his finger in front of her lips.

"I'm fine here… your bedroom is next to your grandfather's." Itachi said. Itachi was already sweating a lot. The boy put both hands in Mirai's face. "I love you." Mirai just didn't blush, because her face was already red, but her eyes shined more than ever. "Let me… show it to you…"

"Itachi… I…" Mirai saw Itachi putting his hand on her leg, pulling the dress up. The Akatsuki started kissing and licking her neck. Mirai put one of her hands on his hair, caressing it. Itachi grabbed her leg, pulling it up while kissing Mirai's chest. Mirai was kissing Itachi's neck near the ear. Itachi caressed her leg and reached Mirai's 'little dove'. Mirai felt butterflies on her belly. Itachi looked to her. His eyes were showing all the care and affection he had towards Mirai.

"Do you… Do you wanna be one with me?" Itachi asked. Mirai looked to him and smiled. Itachi smiled too.

"I… I never did this before… I'm a little…" Mirai was a little shy. Itachi released a small and quiet laugh.

"I also… never did this before…" Itachi confessed, putting his hand inside of his pans. "But I'll promise I'll be careful and… Uh!" Itachi moaned, such as Mirai. Their bodies were shacking. "I'll make you feel special… like you made me feel when you protected me and… Uh! When you… Uh… when you trusted me… Uh!"

"Itachi…" Mirai closed her eyes and leaned her head on Itachi's shoulder, enjoying being with the man she loved. The two began having sex…

In the Akatsuki hotel, Kisame continued to look awful. Hidan was trying to sleep, but the noise Kisame was making was intolerable.

"I can't sleep!" Hidan said, getting out of his bedroom. "Kakuzu's snore I can stand… but this… Oh, God! Give me strength!"

"Kisame, don't you wanna see a doctor?" Itachi's Kage Bunshin asked. Kisame couldn't speak with all the vomit he had on his mouth.

"How can he still have food on the stomach to throw out? Mmm…" Deidara asked, looking to Kisame, who threw up again. "My Pyjama! My precious Pyjama! Mmm… My mother gave it to me…"

"This is disgusting…" Zetsu said with a sick face. All looked to Zetsu, waiting him not to throw up. "I'm going outside. Sun has risen. I'm going to make some Photosynthesis."

"Good Morning." The AL said and looked to Kisame. "He is not fine yet?"

"He vomited all night." Itachi's Bunshin said. The AL looked distrustful to him, but said nothing.

"Well, I'll see what I can do for him. You, go have breakfast. We have a meet with the Tsukikage at 11AM." The AL said.

In the Tsukikage's house, Mirai's cousins stranged she didn't appear to have breakfast.

"She always takes breakfast with us." Kyo said.

"Where is she?" Byo said.

Mirai and Itachi got out of the broom closet, falling on the ground. Itachi fell over Mirai, both were half naked. The two smiled to each other. Itachi caressed her body, kissing her a lot.

"You're all dirty…" Mirai said, cleaning the dust in Itachi's hair.

"Well, if you invite me to a bath… I would like to…" Itachi softly bites Mirai's lip.

"Why?" Mirai asked, caressing Itachi's legs with her feet and putting her had under his pans to caress his cute butt. "Do you want more of me?"

"I don't want more. I want all of you." Itachi said, grabbing Mirai and taking her to her bedroom.

An hour later, Byo knocked on her door. Mirai was on the bath with Itachi, kissing him a lot. Byo stranged Mirai's delay.

"Mirai! Mirai are you there?" Byo asked. Mirai heard him knocking on the door. She decided to stay with Itachi and ignore the cousin's call. "Mirai, I know you're there, I saw the lights on! Akatsuki is here. They want to speak with you, have you forget?" Mirai looked to Itachi.

"Akatsuki… I completely forgot." Mirai got out of the bath. "I need to meet them. What about you?"

"I'll hide and run back to the hotel." Itachi said.

"And your Kage Bunshin?" Mirai asked.

"I'll handle it, don't worry." Itachi told, getting out of the bath. He hugged Mirai and gave her a big kiss. Mirai watched him dressing, appreciating his handsome body and how Itachi became a man during the last 7 years. She was felling so good now that she was with Itachi. He was so gentle, so wonderful that she couldn't believe in it. Every time he smiled to her, she felt so special…

The Akatsuki was waiting for Mirai on her room. She got there half an hour later. The members looked to her, smiling.

"It's just me, or you are more beautiful day than the other days?" Kakuzu said. Mirai smiled. She couldn't hide the joy. Mirai noticed that Itachi and Kisame's chairs were empty.

"What happened? I thought the reunion was with everybody." Mirai asked.

"Kisame passed the entire night vomiting." The AL said. "Itachi stayed to aid him."

"Ah…" Mirai said. 'So that's how you've deceived them.' The AL noticed that Mirai was a little strange. She was hiding her feeling very well, but a father can always realize what's happening with its child.

Itachi entered in the hotel and once Kisame was sleeping, he disabled the Kage Bunshin. Itachi looked to Kisame.

"Sorry for the pain, but it was necessary." Itachi touched on Kisame's head. "Kai!"

Kisame returned to normal.

After the meeting, the AL decided to speak with Mirai in private. The two went to Mirai's bedroom

"What's happening?" The AL asked. Mirai stranged the question. "You're not in yourself. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm better than ever." Mirai answered. The AL didn't appear to be convinced.

"I've asked you not to meet with my men…"

"I met none of him." Mirai lied. "Listen, I'm fine and…"

"If you're meeting with one of them, I'll kill him…" The AL said. Mirai looked to him. "If I found out, I assure you I'll kill him. So, if you don't want to see you're precious lover killed, stop with that nonsense."

"I'm dating none." Mirai insisted. The AL closed his eyes and left.

"I'm warning you… It's for your own good." The AL said leaving. When he left, Mirai fell on the bed.

"Why is he always like that?" Mirai asked and smiled remembering all the good moments she past with Itachi last night. "Oh, Itachi!" Mirai grabbed a soft toy and looked to him. "I'm so in love with you."

The Akatsuki members were outside waiting for their leader. The AL appeared minutes later.

"Finally!" Hidan said.

"We cannot meet the Tsukikage, but he can stay hours with her. Mmm…" Deidara said. The AL, without looking to him, punched the blonde Akatsuki on the face. Deidara fell on the ground.

"If I hear another stupidity like this…" The AL looked to them. "You'll no longer be counted among the living." All became scared. "My daughter told me she made a tattoo, does anyone of you know where?" The AL asked. They looked to each other and back to the AL.

"No." Kakuzu said.

"She has a tattoo? I never saw it…" Hidan said. The AL noticed they never heard of such tattoo. The AL sighed of relief.

The next day, Mirai was walking n the street, but she was pulled to a dark gutter. Mirai saw two red eyes.

"Itachi… you're risking too much…" Mirai said, while Itachi hugged and kissed her. "My father said that if he finds me with a member of your gang, he will kill him…"

"You said right. If he finds you… but he hasn't" Itachi said. The two gave a kiss.

"Although, everybody in the moon… they would tell my father if they found out…" Mirai warned.

"Then, we'll kill everybody who sees us together." Itachi said. Mirai looked to him, as if she was disapproving the idea. "It's them or me." Mirai leaned her head on Itachi's chest, taking a kunai out of her pocket.

"If we had no other choice…" Mirai said. Itachi had one of his hands full of Shurikens. "You look sexy with that hat…" Mirai said. Itachi looked to his hat and smiled to Mirai.

"Everybody in Akatsuki has one of this… now… I wonder if it is anyone on the woods…"

The two ran hidden to the forest and passed there the afternoon speaking about their lives and passing good moments together, like they past when they were younger.

……………………………………………

Will the AL find out about Mirai and Itachi?

What would he do?

And Itachi and Mirai? Will they stay together?

Take your Kunais out for the next jutsu. "Secret Love discovered."

Itachi and Mirai's relation will be found by the person they wish the less…


	14. Secret Love Discovered

Secret Love discovered 

"I've won! Mmm…" Deidara raised his arm showing his royal flush. "I'm the man! Mmm…"

"I can't believe it!" Zetsu threw away his cards. Deidara was jumping on the table.

"My money…" Kakuzu said, watching the cruel Deidara picking his money, coin by coin.

"I've lost all of my money…" Kisame said, trying to find some coins on the pocket.

"Me too." Itachi said, throwing away his purse. "I'm going for a walk…"

Itachi was walking through the Hidden Moon when he saw an Ornulu woman. The blonde woman stopped near him.

"Oh… Mirai is already waiting for me." Itachi made a seal. "Henge!" Itachi turned into the woman.

"Now be careful!" Usagi said. "Mirai is waiting for you in her room."

Itachi departs to the Tsukikage's house. This time, he didn't need to hide, once he was disguised as one of the Ornulu.

Mirai and Itachi took many times the place of Usagi and Kimi, once they were married, so they could meet each other. In that time, Usagi and Kimi hid in Mirai's house or near the place they were, so they could quickly replace Itachi and Mirai.

Itachi entered in the Tsukikage's house and went to Mirai's bedroom. Mirai looked to him and smiled. Itachi disabled the Henge and sat near Mirai. The boy put his arm around her, caressing her. Mirai appeared to be worried with something.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"I… Do you remember when I told you about the premonitions I've been having?" Mirai asked. Itachi looked to her.

"Yeah, but… what's going on?" Itachi asked. Mirai got up and walked near the mirror, putting her hands in the desk. Itachi was looking to her.

"I had that premonition about the white haired man yielding at me…" Mirai said. Itachi listened to her. "He's crying and screaming to me…" Itachi noticed Mirai was feeling bad with that. The boy got up and hugged her. Mirai put her arms around him. "He slapped me… he punched me… Why is he so angry? Am I that bad?" Itachi caressed her hair. "Am I a hideous monster for him to punch me like that?"

"Who is he?" Itachi asked. Mirai closed her eyes, hugging Itachi tightly.

"I don't know… I cannot see his face… the only thing I can see are his eyes… both have different colours." Mirai explained. Itachi put his hand on Mirai face and turned her to him.

"I've been together for almost a month… sooner we'll leave… I don't want to let you here…" Itachi said. Mirai blushed. "But I promised I would free your soul and… come with us. Join Akatsuki." Itachi asked. Mirai looked down.

"I can't…" Mirai said. "I won't let my people without me… I'm needed here. I'm the Tsukikage and the Skuld. I cannot…" Itachi and Mirai were sad. The time of their separation was near… and none wanted to stand alone. Itachi looked to her.

"In that case… we need to profit the moment…" Itachi said, caressing Mirai's face. Mirai smiled. The two kissed. After that, Mirai appeared to be a little sick. Itachi noticed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a little sick…" Mirai said, putting the hand in front of her mouth. "I threw up all morning… must had been because of something I ate."

"Are you fine?"

"Don't worry. It's just a stomach problem. Now I'm ready to be loved by the most handsome man on Earth." Mirai said. Itachi smiled.

"I love when you say that. I love even more when you're dress as Tsukikage… gives me the sensation I'm going to fuck someone important." Itachi said, taking Mirai to bed.

The AL entered on the hotel and saw his fellow companions playing Poker, again.

"I have something to tell you." The AL said. All looked to him. "Were going back after tomorrow. We're going to meet with the Tsukikage in that day and then left, so, if you wanna buy some souvenirs, now is the time."

"Pity. I would like to stay were for a little bit longer." Kisame said.

The AL looked to them and then up. 'Why do I have a bad feeling?' the AL thought.

Itachi entered in the hotel, all looked to him, including the AL.

"Where were you?" The AL asked.

"Walking." Itachi said. "I'm tired… I need to sleep." Itachi went to his bedroom.

"What time was when he got out?" The AL asked.

"It was 8PM." Sasori said. The AL looked to the clock behind him. It marked 2AM."

"Walking uh?" The AL got up stairs and entered in Itachi's bedroom. Itachi was getting out of the bath. He looked to the leader waiting for him to say something. "Do you know if Mirai has a tattoo?"

"A tattoo?" Itachi looked to the leader. He remembered Mirai had one in her left breast, very close to the nipple. "No… I don't know… never saw anyone."

"Hum…" The AL left. Itachi looked to the door. 'If I told him where Mirai has a tattoo, he would find out I've been dating Mirai. No girl would show a tattoo in a place like that.' Itachi thought.

In the morning, Mirai went to Kimi's house, once he was a doctor and a medical ninja. Usagi offered Mirai something for her to eat.

"I don't want anything…" Mirai said. Her face was a little pale. "I'm not feeling so good."

"Ok then, we'll see what's your problem…" Kimi said.

Itachi was waiting for Usagi or Kimi to appear, while he was in the café with his comrades. Itachi was worried with Mirai's delay. The day passed and she didn't appear or sent any news.

"Look what I have bought! Mmm…" Deidara showed a lot of clay. All looked to him. "It's the Hidden Moon's special clay. It's even more explosive."

"Deidara! Sasori! I want to speak with you two." The AL said. They looked to the leader. "I have a mission for you guys…" Deidara and Sasori looked to each other. "You're going to abduct the Godaime Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert."

"Abduct the Kazekage?" Sasori asked. Deidara smiled to him.

"What? Mmm… Are you afraid of facing your old village? Mmm?" Deidara asked. Sasori looked to him.

"Of course not! I've killed our Sandaime Kazekage and turned it into one of my puppets… abduct that Kazekage won't be a problem." Sasori said, as if killing people and turning them into puppets was something normal.

Kyo and Byo entered in the café and ran to the AL.

"Uncle! Teach us some new Jutsus!" The twins said. The AL was looking to them. "Our mother taught you everything she knew and now you need to teach us some new jutsu." Kyo continued trying to convince the AL to teach them some new Jutsus. Byo was also speaking, but, without the others noticing, delivered a paper to Itachi. "Come on, uncle!"

"Ok! I'll teach you something." The AL said. The members of Akatsuki wanted to laugh, but the leader sent them a look that made them think twice. The leader went out.

Itachi left minutes later and went to the forest. In the middle of the pine trees, Mirai waited for Itachi. He ran to her, hugging his love.

"What happened? I waited for you all day… what happened?" Itachi asked, worried with her. She looked to him. Mirai's eyes were shining as they never shined before and her smile was even more beautiful. Itachi looked to her, putting his hands on her face. "Mirai?"

"Itachi." Mirai sighed, putting her hands over Itachi's. Tears fell from Mirai's eyes. Itachi was getting worried. "Something wonderful had happen to us…" Mirai said. Itachi looked to her, getting curious. "Kiss me… kiss me like you never kissed me before…" Mirai required. Itachi looked to her and gave her a big kiss. Itachi felt something different. Mirai's kiss had even more love and care than before. Also, when he kissed Mirai, he also noticed something different on him… he couldn't explain it… but it made him feel happier. The two were so happy; they had left their guard down. "Itachi, I'm… I…" Mirai smiled to Itachi, but quickly her smile vanished. Her eyes turned blue. Mirai was looking to someone behind Itachi's back. Itachi noticed another presence. Itachi's eyes opened wide. He recognized that smell. The smell he tried to erase from his life… the Uchiha smell. Itachi slowly turned back, covering Mirai, and look to the person behind them.

"Sasuke…" Itachi said. Sasuke was looking to him and to Mirai. "What are you doing here?"

"That was what I was about to ask." Behind Sasuke appeared Orochimaru, looking to them. He looked to Itachi and then to Mirai. "You really look a lot like you're father."

"Itachi… who are they?" Mirai asked. Itachi was in front of Mirai, protecting her.

"My brother… and a guy too coward to be on Akatsuki." Itachi said. Mirai looked to him and then to Orochimaru and Sasuke.

"So brother… It looks like you also lack something… you lack carefulness." Sasuke said. "I saw you kissing her. You love her… like I loved our family…"

"Sasuke, you still are too weak… I defeated Orochimaru before… so, even if you're training with him, you still are weaker than me… there is no chance to win against me… and also, Mirai is very strong too." Itachi said. Mirai realized they were going to fight. She took some shurikens out of her pocket.

"I guess I…" Sasuke looked to Mirai. "I found something that would make you suffer more than death." Itachi and Mirai realized what Sasuke was talking about. "If I kill that woman… you'll feel the way I felt when you killed all of our clan."

"You wouldn't dare…" Itachi said. "Run Mirai." Itachi whispered. Mirai looked to him. "I can handle both. Run."

"But Itachi… I have something important to tell you… I… I'm" Mirai was looking to Itachi, but he didn't let her choose.

"I love you more than myself… I cannot lose you. I rather die, than see you in my brother's hands…" Itachi said. Mirai looked to him.

"Well, I won't let Mirai escape. After all, she's the daughter of the Akatsuki Leader… So, let's get wild, dear." Orochimaru bits his thumbs. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A huge snake appeared. Sasuke and Orochimaru were in its head. Itachi and Mirai were looking to it. Mirai bits her thumb, but Itachi holds her hand.

"I said no! Run!" Itachi insisted. Mirai looked to him.

"I cannot let you alone… I need to tell you something very important! You can't die! Not today… not…" Mirai leaned her head on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi continued looking to Orochimaru and Sasuke. "My father will see the snake… and he will come to aid you… but… if he sees us…"

"One more reason for you to run. Don't worry… you'll tell me that later…" Itachi said. Mirai got away and hid behind a nearby tree. Itachi was looking to Orochimaru and Sasuke.

"So, brother… I told you before… the only way to get as stronger as me it's killing your best friend…" Itachi remembered. Sasuke was looking to him. "But you couldn't even kill him, could you?"

"I'm not your puppet, brother!" Sasuke said. "You'll die here, but before that, I'm going to kill that girlfriend of yours." Itachi continued calm.

"Let's fight, dears." Orochimaru took his Kusanagi out of his mouth. Itachi started to perform hand seals.

On the beach, the AL was teaching his nephews a new Jutsu. The kids had a lot of vocation… but talent was not their strongest point.

"Come on! How do you expect to enter in the Ornulu's with such bad chakra control?" The AL said. They looked to him.

"Was our mother that great?" Byo asked. The leader looked to him.

"Everybody says that we are the sons of AoiTsuki, the best of the legendary Nins of all Hidden Moon. You're the Akatsuki… you were Tsukikage… our mother was so great… why was she kill?" Kyo asked. The AL continued looking to them.

"To save the Moon… and the Skuld…" The AL said, remembering his sister. He looked to the village and saw a huge snake tail on the woods. The twins noticed he was looking somewhere else. They looked back and saw the snake tail.

"It's the snake monster that killed our mother." They said. The AL made some hand seals and two black feathered wings appeared on his back. The twins looked to him.

"Go to the hotel and call my men! Say to them to meet me on the forest! Now!" The AL flew to the woods.

Itachi was burning the woods near the snake, causing damage on the beast… but it was huge.

"At this rate… I'll not be able to kill that snake. I need to think in something quick." Itachi jumped to the head of the snake, were Orochimaru and Sasuke were. Sasuke was about to jump to his brother, but Orochimaru stopped him. Itachi smiled. "Are you scared?"

"Sasuke is going to be my body; I don't want him to be spoiled." Orochimaru said. Itachi looked to Sasuke. Sasuke was controlling himself not to jump over Itachi.

"I have no worry in killing you. Our leader is still to angry with you because you have one of the rings. The Leader wants it back." Itachi said and raised his hand. "Now give the ring, or you'll face me in here and I'll kill you both."

Mirai was watching them. 'Itachi. Don't die…' She thought.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" They heard someone's voice. Sasuke and Orochimaru looked up and saw the AL looking to them with a Kage Bunshin near him. "Lady Orochimaru! What a surprise!"

"Leader…" Orochimaru said. Sasuke noticed he was a little tense. "We meet again."

"You have something I want. Give it back." The AL demanded. Orochimaru smiled to him. "So… you want to go through the hard way." The AL and his Bunshin started making seals. "Loki's Evil Twins no Jutsu!" Orochimaru, Sasuke, the snake and Itachi couldn't move. "Now it's my turn to smile. You're going to die and you won't be able to do a thing… once you're locked in my Loki's Evil Twins." The AL and his Bunshin said. Orochimaru and the others saw two purple circles appearing under the AL and his Bunshin. Runes started to appear in the middle of the circles. When they completed a third circle, a huge rune appeared in the middle. "Kami! Hel no Jutsu!"

The woods near them started to die and the ground became black. Corpses started to emerge from the ground. Orochimaru and Sasuke looked to the ground and saw the zombies climbing through the serpent.

"This is bad." Orochimaru said and tried to perform a jutsu, but he couldn't move. Sasuke also tried to take out his sword… but it was useless. "I can't move!"

"What's this?" Sasuke said and tried to look to Itachi, but the only thing he was able to see was his feet.

"I told you before. This is Loki's Evil Twins… this Jutsu was developed by my wife and her twin. You cannot move." The AL said. Orochimaru and Sasuke looked at the same time to the leader. Their eyes opened wide. Behind the AL was something that looked like a half transparent woman. Half of her hair was black and the other half white. The half of her body covered with the white hair was decomposed.

"Who's that?" Orochimaru asked. The AL smiled.

"You know, Orochimaru… when Kurogane first came here, he was the child of a Norse girl with a Ninja. He learned ninjutsu, but to be able to use his chakra like the people from your country, he needed to use Old Norse Magic, that's why the Jutsus from the Hidden Moon have the name of the Gods." The AL explained. "Every person in Earth is protected by two Gods and two Demons. Kurogane noticed that when you used a Jutsu with the name of one of your Gods or one of your Demons, that Jutsu is even stronger than the one performed by a person with a different God."

"So, you're saying that the ghost behind you is…" Orochimaru noticed.

"Yeah… it's one of the Gods that protect me… Hel… the Queen of the last of the nine worlds… Niflheim, more known by you as Hell." The AL explained. "That's why, my Hel no Jutsu is the strongest on all the Hidden Moon. And that's why; you're going to die here."

"Wow!" Deidara appeared in on of his clay birds and looked to the ground and to the Jutsu from the Leader. "This is going to be fun! Mmm…"

"Orochimaru… that stupid bastard who left us…" Sasori said. The members of the Akatsuki were all in clay birds made by Deidara.

"I guess the leader is not going to need our help." Zetsu said.

The Zombies caught Orochimaru and Sasuke. Itachi was looking to them.

"Bye Orochimaru." The AL said.

"I don't think that way." A voice said. The Akatsuki looked aside and saw Kabuto with the twins on his arms, both fainted. "I remembered the day Orochimaru-sama killed your sister. He came here to catch Mirai and her immortality, but your sister decided to fight him and died. The AoiTsuki, known in all the ninja world… died fighting my master… I wonder… If you want to see your nephews following the same path?" Kabuto asked.

"Release them! Now!" The AL ordered, but Kabuto's hands started to shin.

"Release the Jutsus and leave Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said. The AL didn't remove the Jutsus. Kabuto's hand shined more.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A female voice said. Kabuto looked behind and saw a huge wolf with snow glasses and winter clothes.

"That's Ornulu." The AL noticed. 'So Mirai is here…' The leader looked to Itachi. 'So you were with her, after all.' Mirai appeared above the giant wolf.

"I wanna see you defeating me." Mirai said and started to perform seals. "Kami! Sol no Jutsu!" Mirai spited out a lot of white fire to hit Kabuto. The boy dropped the boys and flee, landing near Orochimaru and killing the zombies. The AL noticed his movements and decided to attack them, but Kabuto touched on Orochimaru and Sasuke and the three disappeared.

"They ran away." Kakuzu said. The AL disabled the Jutsus. The Akatsuki came close to their leader, Mirai too. The leader got near the twins and started healing them.

"Orochimaru killed your sister?" the blue haired Akatsuki asked. The leader looked down.

"She died to save me…" Mirai said. The Akatsuki members looked to her. "She was my teacher… and died fighting him…"

"I guess you need to take this two guys home." The AL summoned two wolves and put the twins in their back. "See you tomorrow. Let's go." The Leader and the members disappeared.

Mirai took her cousins back home. She was sad for not telling Itachi what she wanted to. Now, her life was in danger because of their love…

"What am I going to do?" Mirai asked. "I… I cannot worry Itachi anymore." Mirai looked down. "I cannot tell him…"

The next day, the Akatsuki went to Mirai's office to meet her. The leader started to speak about their plans on abducting the Kazekage. Mirai was not paying attention. She was looking down her eyes were full of tears; the Akatsuki couldn't noticed it because of her hat.

"So, after abducting the Shukaku Jinchuuriki, we are going after the Nibi Nekomata…" The AL looked to Mirai, noticing the tears falling on the desk. "What's wrong?" The members looked to her. Mirai was crying a lot.

"I cannot… I…" Mirai was crying. Itachi looked worried to her. The leader went near her. "I cannot stay here…" Mirai said. "Orochimaru will destroy the Moon if I remain here… I… I need to… I cannot risk…"

"Mirai-sama?" Deidara said.

"What am I going to do?" Mirai cried. "I… I cannot…"

"Stay on the Moon." The AL said. "You can fight against him. You're stronger…"

"I… I cannot fight for a while…" Mirai said. The AL looked to her, the Akatsuki too. "I need to quit being a ninja for a while…" The AL looked to her and then to the members.

"Well, we're leaving. Don't try anything foolish." The AL said and the Akatsuki left the room. The blue haired member looked to the AL and whispered on his ear.

"I only know one reason for a girl to quit being a ninja." The Nin said. The AL looked to him and them to the other members. "Do you think?"

"You are our expert in those affairs… but I guess I'll speak with my little daughter one more time before we left. Maybe she had foreseen something she is not telling us…" The Leader said.

Mirai was crying alone on her room when she noticed Itachi was also there. Mirai looked to him.

"I'm sorry…" Itachi said. "I didn't want to put you under these circumstances…" Mirai looked down. "If Sasuke didn't saw us together… maybe the situation wouldn't be so bad."

"Now it's done…" Mirai said. "Sasuke knows that we are together… he is coming after me… and I'll lose… like I've foresaw…" Itachi became worried.

"I'm worried with you…" Itachi said. Mirai looked to him. "It's hard to me to left you under this problem… but I cannot leave Akatsuki. I know you're strong. I know you can win Orochimaru…"

"I…" Mirai looked to Itachi and noticed he was nervous and concerned about her. 'I cannot worry him anymore… I cannot tell him.' Mirai thought. "I hope…"

"What were you going to tell me?" Itachi asked. Mirai looked to him and lowered her look. Itachi was waiting for an answer. "What was it?"

"It's… I… it was nothing…" Mirai said. Itachi felt sad and turned back. Mirai looked to him with tears painting her face.

"You know… maybe this will be the last chance you have to tell me what's wrong?" Itachi said. Mirai looked down. "Probably… we won't be able to see each other again…" Itachi was controlling himself to show no emotions.

"I'm not saying you good bye…" Mirai said and put her arms around her waist. "Because… from now on… I have something that will always make me remember you…" Itachi smiled and opened the door. Two red eyes were looking to him. Itachi and Mirai were got by surprise.

"Father?" Mirai said. The AL looked to her and then to Itachi and made two hand seals.

"Munnin no Jutsu!" The AL touched Itachi's forehead. Itachi started screaming. Itachi's memories were passing on the leader's eyes. Itachi was about to fall on the ground, but the leader held him by the hair. Mirai was looking to them. "So… you were dating him under my nose. I told you I was going to kill the guy…"

"Don't" Mirai begged. "I love Itachi… you cannot…"

"I spoke with you grandfather… he told me everything." The AL said. Mirai blushed. "So, that's why you can't fight against Orochimaru." Mirai looked down. "I'm going to spare Itachi just because of that and because you were smart enough to not tell him…" The AL turned back, pulling the fainted Uchiha by his hair. "We are leaving the Hidden Moon… bye."

The leader left. Mirai was alone on her room. She left and went to the Ornulu's central, where her grandfather and her cousins were. The Central was a place filled of Ornulu and ninja stuff. The building was so rich as the ones of the city. In the middle of the Ornulu were a lot of young children playing and learning all kind of stuff. When Mirai entered, all the kids ran to her.

"Tsukikage-sama!" The kids said, hugging Mirai, she tired to hide her sadness, but it was impossible. Her grandfather went near her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Mirai looked to him.

"I need to leave the city for a year…" Mirai said. Everybody in the room looked to her. Her grandfather was shocked.

"Leave the city… but you're the Kage… you cannot…"

"I have no other choice…" Mirai said. "It's to protect the village… If I stay here… everybody would be in danger…" The old Tsukikage looked to her.

"I… I understand…" the old man said. "I'll reassume my duties and take care of the village. Just promise me you won't see…"

"Don't worry. I can assure you I'll do nothing to see a night with no moon." Mirai said.

"Where are you going to hide? The Moon has no alliances…" The Old man said.

"I'll travel to the Hidden Leaf…" Mirai said. Her grandfather looked to her. "Jiraya-sama knows me and he is an important person there, maybe he could help me… otherwise… I will have no other choice but to… join Akatsuki…"

"Then I really hope Jiraya-sama stills being a lecher…" The old Tsukikage said. "Good trip and let the gods look over you, my innocent Tsukikage." The Old Kage caressed her face.

Mirai left the Hidden Moon and, ridding her big white wolf, ran to the Hidden Leaf. The Tsukikage reached the Hidden Leaf's gates. The ninja keeping the gates looked to her.

"Sorry, but I need to know your name and you need a special authorization to enter." The guard said. Mirai looked to him.

"I'm looking for Jiraya-sama. It's urgent." Mirai said. The guard looked to her, trying to figure out from which village did she came.

"You don't need to look further." A voice said. The guard and Mirai looked up. A white haired man landed near them. "I'm Jiraya." Jiraya looked to Mirai. "You… those clothes… Hidden Moon, am I right?"

"You met me a long ago; I'm Minamoto Mirai, the daughter of…"

"Yeah! That little cute girl. How could I forget?" Jiraya said. Mirai smiled.

"You know this woman, Jiraya-sama?" the guard asked. Jiraya filled his lungs with air.

"Of course I know, she's the Tsukikage!" Jiraya said. The guard opened his mouth and didn't know what to do. "What brings you here, my sweet?"

"Unfortunately, not good news…" Mirai said. Jiraya looked to her. "I need protection. I'm being hunted by Orochimaru… I need ninjas to protect me, but my identity needs to remain secret…"

"I guess that can be arranged… Luckily for you, the Hokage is a woman." Jiraya said. Mirai hugged Jiraya. He was caught by surprise.

"Thank you, Jiraya-sama!" Mirai said, crying.

Jiraya, took Mirai to the Hokage's room. Tsunade and Shizune were looking for her.

"I'm asking for your help, Hokage-sama, as a Kage, you also have put your life behind your village." Mirai asked. "I need help."

"Well… by what you have told me… having you in this village will help us a lot, according to your data in the Bingo Book, you're a fearsome ninja." Tsunade said. Mirai was looking for her, waiting for an answer. "You need to hide what you're carrying… and… if we succeed protection you and we end up killing Orochimaru, which is also a very important objective of the Leaf, I want you to do something for us…" Mirai looked to Tsunade. "I want the Moon to assign an alliance treaty with the Leaf." Mirai smiled. "Good."

"I guess I have the perfect team to help in your protection, Mirai-sama." Jiraya said. "Once you meet our 4th Daime, you will like to meet…"

……………………………………………

End of Mirai's past.

Next chapter, Itachi will ask Mirai to tell him the secret he waited one year to hear.

What it is?

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Temari and Shikamaru take their way to the Hidden Moon, but when they reach there, they found…

Take your Kunais out for the next Jutsu "When darkness touched your wings."

Skuld will wake…


	15. When Darkness touched your wings

When Darkness touched Your Wings 

Back to nowadays, Itachi and Mirai were in the Tsukikage's room. Itachi was hugging Mirai. Mirai was looking to the full Moon over the sea. Itachi started caressing her body. Mirai blushed a little. The man put his hand on her face and turned her to him. Mirai was looking to Itachi.

"Being a mother made you even prettier." Itachi said and was going to kiss Mirai, but Chi started crying. Mirai looked to Chi and picked her, caressing her face. Itachi was looking to them. Mirai looked to Itachi.

"I… I cannot kiss you…" Mirai said. Itachi was caught by surprise.

"What? Why?" Itachi asked. Mirai lowered her look.

"I'm dating Kakashi… It's true that I did not forget you… but I cannot betray Kakashi's trust." Mirai said. Itachi felt a big killing intent towards Kakashi. "I'm sorry…"

"I've waited a year to meet you again and you…" Itachi decided to say nothing more. "Ok, you don't want to betray Kakashi, but… unless… can I see you?"

"Of course, after all, we are friends." Mirai said. Itachi sadly smiles. He wanted to hug Mirai and to kiss her, but he knew she wouldn't betray Kakashi. Mirai started nursing Chi. Itachi was looking to them. Itachi looked to Chi.

"What were you going to tell me, before my brother found us?" Itachi asked. Mirai froze. "You decided not to tell me, but I thought a lot about it. What was it?" Mirai looked down.

"I… it was nothing… I… sorry…" Mirai said. Itachi continued looking to her.

"Why are you hiding it?" Itachi asked. "I thought we were friends! I thought you trusted me!" Mirai looked to him.

"I do. I trust you more than everybody, but I can't tell you. If I do, my father…"

"Your father? The leader obligated you not to tell me… Why?" Itachi asked, putting his hands on Mirai's shoulder. "What is it, Mirai? Is it about me? Is it about us? Say something!"

"I can't…" Mirai said, crying. "I love you… I don't want to see you dead." Mirai cried. Itachi realized the AL threatened her. Itachi leaned his forehead on hers.

"I'm not going to die… tell me." Itachi asked one more time. Mirai closed her eyes and said nothing. Itachi tried to kiss her again, but Mirai moved her head aside. Itachi got up and looked to her. "Pity… I would like to pass the night with you." Itachi really wanted to pass the night with Mirai. He just wanted to jump over her and made her feel like a woman, but she was going to say no all the time. Mirai looked to Itachi, feeling exactly the same, but she couldn't betray Kakashi, who was so fine and tender with her. Itachi was biting his lip, trying to control himself and not to jump over Mirai. Once she was not going to let him approach, Itachi decided to leave, slamming the door. Mirai looked to the door.

"I'm so sorry… I also want you a lot… but I can't…" Mirai said. "Damn… I really want to make love with Itachi, but…"

Itachi entered in the hotel very angry. Kisame and Kakuzu looked to him. Itachi's lip was bleeding a little and he appeared to be a little tense.

"What's wrong?" Kisame asked. Itachi was sweating a little. The man looked to his comrade. In another sofa, Deidara was seeing a porno magazine, laughing quietly while watching the girls.

"Hey Hidan, watch this! Mmm…" Deidara put the magazine in front of Hidan, who was praying. "You never saw ones like these, did you? Mmm?" Hidan screamed and put his hand in front of his eyes.

"I cannot see those sinful things!" Hidan said. "Show that to Zetsu or to Kakuzu, not to me…" Deidara was trying to tempt Hidan, but the priest was pushing him pack.

"Watch them, Hidan! Mmm!" Deidara was about to take Hidan's hands out of his eyes, when Itachi appeared and grabbed Deidara by the neck. Deidara was caught by surprised. "Hey!"

"For a person with just one arm, you're to sure of yourself, aren't you?" Itachi asked. All looked to them.

"Hey, I can only have one arm, but I still a member of Akatsuki and an S-Class Missing Nin rated as strong as a Kage, mmm… So, be careful with your words, or I'll blow your brains. Mmm…" Deidara said. Itachi didn't appear to feel threatened. Itachi took the magazine out of Deidara's hand. Deidara looked to him.

"I'll keep this." Itachi left Deidara and went to the bathroom. All looked to him.

"If you wanted the magazine you could just asked! Mmm…" Deidara screamed to Itachi. They were looking to the bathroom door.

The AL and the blue haired member entered in the room and noticed the members' attention on the bathroom door.

"The hotel has a lot of bathrooms, why are you all looking to that?" the AL asked. They looked to the leader. "Which is, by a coincidence, my bathroom…?" The members opened their eyes wide.

"Minamoto-sama!" An employee from the hotel appeared. The AL looked to him. "You have a message from the Tsukikage." The Employee showed a plate with a letter. The AL took the letter and read it.

"Oh! My Tsukikage wants to speak with me about… Chi?" The AL stranged the letter.

"Maybe she wants you to meet your granddaughter." Hidan said. The AL looked to him with an annoyed looking. Hidan realized the AL didn't like to remember he was already a grandpa. The Leader turned back and was about to leave.

"Ah, and tell Itachi I want my bathroom cleaned when I return." The Leader said. The members froze. "I'll be back in no time."

The two weeks passed in no time. Itachi went to Mirai's house everyday, and everyday he was refused by her. It was really hard for Mirai to say no to her love, especially because Itachi really knew how to seduce her, but Mirai tried to remember Kakashi in those moments, which left Itachi very frustrated and made him run to the closest bathroom.

In the Hidden Leaf, Naruto and Kakashi were alone at home. Naruto had his head on the table and it was looking for the place Mirai used to sit. Kakashi was holding one of Chi's toys. The house appeared to be empty without those two girls.

"Kakashi-sensei, it already past two weeks, let's meet mom…" Naruto said. Kakashi looked to him.

"You're right. I wonder how she's doing in the Hidden Moon." Kakashi got up. "Let's ask permission to the Hokage."

Kakashi and Naruto entered in the Hokage's room and they found old friends.

"Gaara!" Naruto said. Gaara looked to him. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since we went to rescue you from Akatsuki."

"You know I'm the Kazekage, I cannot be here everyday like my sister Temari." Gaara said. Temari, who was next to him, blushed.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi said. Tsunade looked to him. "I want your permission to travel with Naruto to the Hidden Moon Village, to meet Mirai and my daughter." Tsunade looked to him and then to Naruto.

"You know… the Kazekage was here asking me about Mirai." Tsunade said. Kakashi and Naruto looked to Gaara. "He knows that Mirai can help him with some problems he's been having. So, I'll let you go," Naruto and Kakashi smiled. "As bodyguards of the Kazekage. Also, Sakura and Shikamaru are going with you, just in case."

"Great! I'm going to meet Mom's home!" Naruto said. Tsunade smiled to him.

The group packed and went to the Hidden Moon.

"It's strange for a Kage to search for my mother's help?" Naruto asked to Gaara. The boy looked to him.

"I've been having strange dreams." Gaara said. Naruto looked to him. "I'm in the middle of darkness and I have something on my arms, then I saw Uchiha Sasuke…" Gaara said. Kakashi and Sakura looked to him. Naruto recognized the dream. "He…"

"He cuts the thing you have on your arms. Doesn't he?" Naruto asked. Gaara looked to him.

"So, you also have the same dream." Gaara said. Naruto looked down.

"I don't know why, but Sasuke seems obsessed about killing the thing I have on my arms." Naruto said. "Why do you think my mother can help you?"

"Weh? Don't tell me you don't know?" Gaara asked. Naruto looked to him.

"Here is the coast." Shikamaru said. They were on a port city. "The Hidden Moon Village is on that island over there."

"Let's find a boat then." Kakashi said. The group started searching for a sailor and a boat.

On the Hidden Moon Village, it was the day of the New Moon Party. Mirai was dressing to the party. Itachi was on her room.

"How have you stayed without seeing the night when you were on Konoha?" Itachi asked.

"I closed all the windows very well and put a jutsu on them. Luckily, Naruto never noticed and Kakashi never asked me about it." Mirai said. Itachi was looking to her.

"You look very beautiful in that dress." Itachi said and walked near her, caressing her waist. Mirai blushed a lot. "I wonder… if you would look better without it." Itachi started kissing her neck. Mirai enjoyed his kisses a lot, but she couldn't be kissed by Itachi.

"Itachi, I…"

"I'm tired of running to the bathroom after meeting you. My right hand needs some rest." Itachi said, putting his hand inside of Mirai's dress. "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Itachi… don't tempt me… please…" Mirai said. Actually, she wanted to continue. She wanted to be kissed by Itachi, to be loved by him. He was so fond, so gentle… she tried to stay away from him, but Itachi loved her so much, he waited and loved her even more. Itachi was the boy she really loved, the man she wanted to pass her life with. It was so hard to resist him… so hard.

"I love you, Mirai. I love you. I love you. I love you so much…" Itachi said, kissing her face and untying her dress.

"Itachi… I can't" Mirai said. Itachi put his hand on the coat, taking it out and then undressing his shirt. Mirai was looking to Itachi's muscled chest.

"Don't tell me…" Itachi grabbed Mirai's hand and put it over his chest. "You didn't miss kissing my chest?" Itachi moved Mirai's hand over his body. Mirai was making a huge effort for not falling on Itachi's temptation, but it was hard to resist that body. "Don't tell me…" Itachi pulled Mirai and hugged her tightly, leaning her head on his chest. "You haven't missed my strong arms around your body; caressing you… the same arms that made you feel like a woman so many times?" Itachi was rubbing his face on Mirai's head. Mirai already held up her will for two weeks, holding more could make her explode and Itachi… well… Itachi was Itachi… "I would do everything you ever wanted to… your wishes are orders to me, my Mirai."

"Oh…" Mirai grabbed Itachi's hair. "What the fuck! Kiss me!" Mirai kissed Itachi and the two fell on the ground. Mirai put herself above Itachi, holding his hands on the ground. "You really are a knotty boy." Mirai said, licking Itachi's neck. "I want you all for me… my bloody handsome S-Class Missing Nin." Mirai said, biting Itachi's lip. "Feared everywhere… Uh! I love you."

"Danger makes us hotter." Itachi said, while Mirai was kissing his body. "If you imagine I'm being chased in this very moment by a lot of persons… and I'm…"

"Say nothing." Mirai said, kissing Itachi's belly. "Just hold me and make me happy." Itachi grabbed Mirai and put her under him. The two started having sex, painted by the orange light of the sunset.

Naruto's group got a punt and were travelling to the island.

"So, it's the first time you come to the Hidden Moon?" the sailor asked. He wore a Viking like helmet with two big horns and was sailing with just one oar.

"Yeah!" Naruto said.

"We are searching for my girlfriend… Minamoto Mirai." Kakashi said. The sailor looked to him.

"Minamoto? From the Minamoto clan?" The sailor asked. All looked to him, except Shikamaru and Temari.

"Mom belongs to a known clan?" Naruto asked.

"No, the Minamoto was a regular ninja family, their name just became famous after the two legendary Sennin that appeared on that family and one of them even became Tsukikage." The Sailor said. Kakashi looked to the sailor. 'How can a simple sailor know more about my lover's family than me?'

"So… the Tsukikage is that Sennin?" Gaara asked.

"No… unfortunately his wife died and he quit being a Kage. Poor man, he never was the same again. Now we have a female Tsukikage!" the Sailor said.

"A girl as a Kage?" Sakura asked.

"Yes… she's even better than the former Tsukikage. She created an orphans' home at the Ornulu's Central, so the Ornulu could look over the children. That way the children would never felt alone and, once they could not see the face of the Ornulu, they wouldn't notice the death of anyone of them so they haven't to pain again for the loss of someone important to them." the sailor said.

"Such a beautiful attitude." Sakura said. "So, the Tsukikage is much loved?"

"Everybody in the village loves her." The sailor said. "When she looks at you, you feel like you were in Heaven."

The sound of music took over their ears. They looked to the island.

"Cool music, I never heard this kind of rhythm before." Sakura said.

"Today is the New Moon party. Every month they held a party where the Tsukikage seals the Skuld to prevent her of seeing the Night with no moon." The sailor said and turned to Naruto. "You know that, don't you?"

"Me?" Naruto pointed to himself. "No." The sailor looked to him.

"Aren't you from the Hidden Moon?" The sailor asked. Kakashi and Gaara stranged the question.

"No, I'm from the Hidden Leaf." Naruto said. "Why have you thought that?"

"Your hair." The sailor said. "And your eyes. The blonde tone of your hair is the same of the Hidden Moon. Are you sure you're not from there?"

"Yeah. I was born on the Leaf; at least that was what they told me." Naruto said. The group was looking to the sun disappearing behind the sea.

"It's the first time I see the sunset on the sea." Gaara said. The sun disappeared.

"Lucky mom!" Naruto said. "She can see the sunset on the sea everyday."

The music suddenly stopped. The sailor looked to the island, worried.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked. The sailor appeared to be a little nervous.

"The music only stops on the sunrise, when the Skuld is freed." The sailor said. All looked to the island. "Something went wrong. We need to get there quickly."

In the Hidden Moon, the people on the beach were shocked. Not even a word was spoken. The former Tsukikage was looking to the empty place on the stage. Every single person was nervous.

"Mirai?" the old Tsukikage said. "Mirai? Where is Mirai?"

The darkness of the night fell over the island.

Silence…

"Go…" the old Tsukikage said. "Search for Mirai and make her faint before she can see the sky, otherwise, we can be doomed." The Ornulu went searching for Mirai.

Deidara entered on the hotel, where the rest of Akatsuki was seeing a movie.

"Dudes, you don't believe what just happened! Mmm…" Deidara said and sat down. Hidan and Zetsu looked to him, while the others continued watching the movie. "I was seeing the party outside and suddenly the music stopped and they all freaked out and started searching by someone. Mmm…"

The AL looked shocked to him. Deidara felt a little scared.

"Wasn't Mirai on the party?" the AL asked.

"Mmm… I… I… I haven't seen her. Mmm…" Deidara said. The AL's eyes opened wide. Deidara didn't know what was going on. All the members noticed the leader was not fine.

"Mirai… you wouldn't…" The AL said and looked to the members. "Go, help the Ornulu. Find Mirai and make her faint. She cannot be touched by the light of the sky. GO! NOW!" The members disappeared, such as the leader.

Mirai was with Itachi on her bed. Both were all sweated, kissing each other and groaning with pleasure.

"Oh God… I'm so in love with you, Mirai…" Itachi said, kissing Mirai's cheek. Mirai was hugging Itachi, kissing him a lot.

"I also love you a lot… Itachi…" Mirai said. The two were very blushed.

"I'm so tired…" Itachi said. "You really know how to put me KO." Itachi kissed Mirai.

Chi was on her bed near the window. The baby woke up and cried a little. Mirai looked to her. Itachi continued kissing Mirai and noticed she wasn't moving. The man looked to her. Chi continued making baby noises. Mirai's eyes were blue. Itachi looked to her.

"Mirai? What's wrong?" Itachi asked. Mirai pushed Itachi and got up; walking near Chi. The baby looked to her, raising her little arms, willing to be held by her mother's arms. Itachi looked to her. "Mirai?" Itachi got up and hugged her. "Come back to bed." Itachi kissed her neck. "I want to wake up at your side."

"Kurogane." Mirai said. Itachi looked to her. "I need…" Mirai turned to Itachi. The man noticed her look was not the same as before. It was not Mirai…

"Mirai!" Itachi continued looking to her. Mirai grabbed Itachi's coat and put it over her. Butterfly wings appeared on her back. "Mirai!" Mirai started flying. "What's wrong? Mirai!"

"It's time to destroy the past… and create a new world out of the ashes of ancient. I'm the Alfa female… Kurogane… our time has come…" Mirai was about to fly away, but Itachi grabbed her leg. Mirai looked to him.

"I won't let you go, Mirai…"

"Oh, yes… an heir from my first linage… an Uchiha." Mirai said. Itachi looked to her. "Your Sharingan came from my eye." Itachi continued grabbing Mirai's leg. The woman landed and got near Itachi. "Even if you descend from Susanowo, you're a human and I'm an angel from the first sphere. My powers have no comparison with your minuscule human strength." Mirai punched Itachi's belly. The Uchiha felt her hand pressing all of his organs. Her chakra started to move over his body causing him a huge pain. Itachi fell on the ground with his hands on his belly. The pain was so strong… "I have to create a new linage. The strongest of all… Kurogane… where are you?" Mirai broke the window and flew away.

Itachi saw her flying away, while Chi was crying scared.

Kakashi's group arrived on the village and noticed everybody's worry. They all started looking for someone who could explain them what was going on. Kyo and Byo, who were nearby, recognized Naruto and Kakashi and jumped near them. Kakashi looked to them.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. Kyo and Byo had tears on their eyes.

"Mirai… Mirai… she had disappeared…" Byo said.

"Mirai?" Shikamaru said.

"We need help to find her! Help us!" Kyo asked.

"The Tsukikage disappeared?" the sailor said. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru looked surprised to him.

"Mirai is the Tsukikage?" Kakashi asked, completely got by surprise.

"Yes…" Byo said. "We need to find her before she can see the sky, otherwise, the angel she has sealed within her will be freed and it will destroy the Hidden Moon."

"Wait? What have you said?" Sakura asked.

"That's too much information at a time to assimilate." Naruto said, confused.

"Let's find Mirai first." Gaara said. The group ran to the city. Kakashi was thinking about what the twins said. 'Mirai is the Tsukikage and has an angel sealed within her… Why haven't she told me?'

Mirai landed in the Glade of the Spirits and looked to Kurogane's statue.

"Let's begin…" Mirai started making hand seals. "Akuma! Fimbulwinter no Jutsu!"

Snowflakes started to fall from the sky, painting the island in white. The AL, followed by the Akatsuki looked to the sky, just like everybody in town.

"Snow? Mmm…"

Naruto looked to the sky.

"So… you have already seen the sky…" The AL said. The leader looked in front and saw giant wolves with red eyes. The wolves were drooling a lot and appeared to have Rage.

"What's that?" Sakura asked. The group was near the forest. The wolves were getting closer, roaring a lot.

"It's Fimbulwinter." The former Tsukikage said, landing near them. "Means the angel inside of Mirai is freed."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. The Tsukikage looked to him, as if he knew the boy.

"I'm the former Tsukikage, Mirai's grandfather." The old man said. "Fimbulwinter is the most fearsome winter of all. It's known as the bloody winter. These wolves belong to the Fenrir's Wolf's Pack. They are demon wolves made to obey only the Skuld and kill everyone except her and Kurogane's heir."

"So… we are in danger…" Shikamaru said.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Temari said, opening her van. "Let's kick their asses."

"Don't!" the Tsukikage said. Temari and Shikamaru looked to him. "Those wolves have summoning seals on their bodies. If they're destroyed, another wolf will automatically appear to replace it. The only way is to avoid the wolves, find Mirai and make her stop."

"This sucks!" Shikamaru said.

"How do we make mom stop?" Naruto asked.

"Mirai's will must win the Skuld's…" the old man said. "That, or the Kurogane's heir needs to ask her to stop."

"Who's Kurogane's heir?" Naruto asked. The old man looked down. "Who is it?"

"None knows." Kyo said. Naruto looked to him. "The Kurogane's linage left the Hidden Moon centuries ago; we don't know where he is."

"So, we need to make Mirai come back to her senses." Kakashi said. "Where is she?"

"We don't know. We are searching her." Byo said.

"So, we need to make an opening to walk through the wolves and search for Mirai." Gaara said. "Let me do it." Sand started to get out of Gaara's gourd.

Deidara was searching Mirai by air. He saw her on the glade.

"Is that Mirai-sama? Mmm?" Deidara came closer. "Yeah… but, why is she wearing the Akatsuki coat? Better tell the leader, mmm…" Deidara flew to the AL.

Gaara and the others made it through the wolves and were now on near the glade.

"Are you sure is here, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"The wolves are coming from here, so, she must be in this place." Shikamaru said.

"Wait!" Kakashi noticed something. "And Chi? Is she ok?" The twins looked to him. "The wolves can hurt Chi?"

"Yes…" The Tsukikage said. Kakashi became worried. "She's at our place, the big house near the sea."

"I'll get her!" Naruto said. Sakura looked to him.

"You can't! And the wolves? Naruto!" Sakura was worried with him.

"I know how to do the Tsubasa no Jutsu. I'll be fine." Naruto performed the hand seals. "Tsubasa no Jutsu!" the four demon wings appeared on his back. "Save mom, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto flew away.

Kakashi's group arrived on the glade. Mirai looked to them.

"Mirai-sama?" Sakura couldn't believe in what she was seeing.

"Why is she? Shikamaru whispered.

"Hatake Kakashi…" Mirai said. Kakashi was looking to her.

"That coat… Akatsuki…" Kakashi said. Gaara felt angry. "Are you Skuld?"

"Yes… I am." Mirai answered.

"I want Mirai back. Leave her alone." Kakashi asked, pointing to Mirai. Gaara's sand was protecting them against the wolves.

"If you want her, come and claim her." Mirai said, opening her arms. Kakashi started to run at Mirai…

…………………………………………

Will Kakashi save Mirai?

And Akatsuki? What are they going to do?

Will Naruto save Chi?

And the heir of Kurogane?

Take your Kunais out for the next Jutsu "The Powers of the Underworld and Heaven."


	16. The Powers of Underworld and Heaven

The Powers of Underworld and Heaven 

Kakashi ran to Mirai, ready to punch her. The Skuld moved aside and was about to punch Kakashi's belly, but he made some hand seals.

"Chidori!" Kakashi was about to hit Mirai.

"Wait! That's Mirai's body! If you hurt her, Mirai will be hurt!" Byo said. Kakashi looked to Mirai, seeing her blue eyes.

"What will you do?" Skuld asked. Kakashi looked to her. "Will you hurt the woman you love? I'm an angel." Kakashi didn't know what to do, he couldn't hurt Mirai.

"No angel would kill innocent people." Kakashi said. Skuld looked to him.

"I was taken from my home in Heaven by two demons. They took me away from the roots of the Tree of Life. I was sealed… and took to Hell as if I was a dog." Skuld told. Kakashi was looking to her like the rest of the group. "The two demons put me in their house and then took me to Susanowo's palace. I was exhibited to all the demons as a war's booty. They ate in front of me, they drank in front of me… and none of them gave me food or water. Then, the two demons held me and…" Skuld appeared to dislike remembering that. Kakashi noticed it. "And Susanowo violated me in there… in front of all of his demons… I will never forget that. My arms and legs were held by the demons that sealed me. I couldn't even defend myself. It's true… I'm an angel… I was one… before I got pregnant from Susanowo. I couldn't go back to Heaven. I'm doomed to remain on Earth… cursed to mate with Kurogane's heirs. Is that a life for an angel?"

"Mirai has no fault. Let her go." Kakashi asked. Skuld smiled.

"I am Mirai and Mirai is me. I cannot live without her as she cannot live without me." Skuld said. "You may not want to hurt me… but I have no problem in killing you." Skuld raised her arm and the wolves jumped over Kakashi. Kakashi turned into smoke when the wolves hit him. "I see… You really want to save her that much…"

"Let's help Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said.

"No." The former Tsukikage said. "Skuld has the power to foresee the future. All of your attacks would be futile. Believe me."

"At least, let us try." Shikamaru said. "If we all try to distract her, I could get her with my Kagemane and then, we could faint her."

"And the wolves?" Kyo asked.

"I'll deal with them. Go and attack her." Gaara said.

"Mirai… Why haven't you told me?" Kakashi asked and came out of the ground. 'I have not other option… I need to hurt Mirai's body.' Kakashi jumped over the Skuld. "Mangekyo Sharingan!" Skuld felt the atmosphere around her collapsing and acting like a vortex. Kakashi didn't want to hurt Mirai that much, so he was trying not to pierce a vital part of her body.

"Mangekyo Sharingan?" Skuld said. Kakashi found something strange. "You really are stupid." Skuld moved her arm making the vortex around her disappear and everything going back to normal. Kakashi was got by surprise. 'How? How could she stop my Mangekyo Sharingan by just moving her arm?' "Surprised, Kakashi? Don't be. The Uchiha descend from the child I had with Susanowo." Kakashi looked shocked to her, just like everybody else, except her grandfather. "Their Sharingan came from my foreseeing eye with Susanowo's advanced demon eyes, that's why they look like mine, except they are red. I know all the secrets of Sharingan." Skuld started to make hand seals. "Now it's my turn. Prepare to see the Jutsus from a being of a superior level. Tenshi! Flecha de Gabriel no Jutsu!" Skuld's chakra came out and took the shape of a spear. The spear quickly moved to hit Kakashi. The Jounin lowered down but the spear moved. Kakashi noticed the spear's change and decided to run. The spear continued following him.

"This thing is going to follow me everywhere. I need to destroy it." Kakashi stopped and make some hand seals. "Doton. Earth dragon no Jutsu!" A huge amount of mud raised and was hit by the spear. The spear disappeared. Kakashi started to run for Mirai. "Chidori!"

"Useless. Uh?" Skuld looked to the ground and saw her shadow looked. Skuld looked aside and saw Shikamaru making Kagemane no Jutsu. "You're a sucking little boy, aren't you?" the Skuld looked back to Kakashi and is hit by his Chidori. Skuld screamed. Kakashi was feeling awful for hurting the woman he loved. Kakashi hugged Skuld. She felt his body holding her tightly. Something inside of her waked up… That feeling… Kakashi's arm… the feeling of protection… Skuld leaned her head on Kakashi's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Kakashi…" Skuld's voice had changed. Kakashi hugged her even tighter. "This hug… this feeling…" Mirai's love for Kakashi came back. Kakashi smiled and caressed her head. Kakashi noticed the smell from Mirai's coat. 'Itachi?' Kakashi thought. 'This is Itachi's smell. Why?'

Naruto continued his flight to the coast and he saw the big house near the sea the Tsukikage told him. Naruto saw the house on fire and a lot of wolves surrounding it. Naruto entered by the roof and started searching for Chi.

"Chi!" Naruto screamed. "Chi, where are you?" Naruto tried to pass through the fire. The boy heard a baby cry and then a fire ignition. Naruto saw some wolves being burned. "Chi?" Naruto ran and saw Itachi, very tired and all sweated, burning the wolves. "Uchiha Itachi? What are you doing here?"

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Itachi said and fell on his knees. Naruto looked to him and noticed he had something on his arms. The wolves didn't approach. The beasts turned their back and ran away. Itachi looked to Naruto. Naruto noticed Itachi was not fine. "Save her… I need you… I need you to save… Protect… I need you to… please…" Itachi raised his arms and showed a tiny thing cover with blankets. That scene looked strangely familiar to Naruto. "Please." Naruto didn't know what to do. A cry came out of the blankets. Naruto recognized it. The boy raised his arms and caught the blankets. Naruto held it tightly. The boy moved the blankets aside and saw Chi, crying with her face dirty with ashes.

"Chi!" Naruto smiled. "You're ok." Tears appeared on Naruto's eyes. Chi looked to Naruto and laugh. She recognized Naruto. Itachi fell on the ground. Naruto looked to him. He didn't like Itachi, but he saved Chi from the wolves. Naruto took a step but Itachi opened his eyes.

"Forget about me…" Itachi said. "Save Chi… take her to Mirai…" Itachi said.

"But you? You saved my sister… I cannot… and the wolves…" Naruto asked. Itachi smiled.

"They won't hurt me… save Chi, I beg you…" Itachi said. "She's very important to Mirai… I cannot let something so important to her ending up eaten by wolves… go… the wolves will come back…" Naruto made the Tsubasa no Jutsu again and looked to Itachi one more time before he decided to leave. Itachi looked to him while he flew away. The Uchiha smiled.

"Why do I… care so much about that baby?" Itachi asked and fainted.

Naruto was flying over the sky, looking to Chi, who was very happy for being in Naruto's arms.

"I need you to be a strong girl, Chi." Naruto said. "We're going to save mom." Naruto looked ahead. 'Mom… I don't know what's happening… but I will save you."

On the ground, the Akatsuki were having their problems with the wolves.

"Fuck damn it, those wolves!" Hidan said, slicing a dozen of wolves with his scythe. The wolves that died turned into shining summoning seals and more wolves appeared. "And I thought I couldn't be killed."

"This Jutsu is awesome, pity it is being used against us." Kisame said, slicing more wolves.

"I'm pissing off." Kakuzu said.

"Any idea, leader?" the blue haired member asked. The leader started making seals.

"Let's fight fire with fire." The AL said. "Ornulu's Wolf's pack no Jutsu!" Protecting the Akatsuki, the white wolves of Ornulu appeared and started battling with the Fenrir's demon wolves. "My wolves will deal with the Fenrir's. Let's go."

Akatsuki started to head to the glade. Deidara was watching Mirai and Kakashi from the sky.

Kakashi continued hugging Mirai. Mirai's spirit appeared to be coming back to surface.

"I'm here to protect you, Mirai. Fear not." Kakashi affectionately said. "I love you."

"Kakashi…" Skuld said and looked to him. Her expression appeared confused. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't… It's was not your fault…" Kakashi said. Mirai lowered her head. "Come. Let's go back."

"I never… I cannot win her…" Skuld looked to Kakashi. The Jounin noticed it was not Mirai anymore. "You will never be able to conquer her heart us he did."

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked. Shikamaru's Kagemane was getting weaker.

"Mirai didn't tell you… did she?" Skuld asked. Kakashi looked to her. "Mirai loved a lot a boy once… before she went to the Hidden Leaf… Can you guess who he was?"

"That belongs to Mirai's past. I'm her present…" Kakashi said. Skuld evilly smiled.

"Really? Do you know with who she was before I came here?" Skuld asked. Kakashi looked to her, trying not to think that Mirai could betray him. "Can you guess? Mirai's true love?" Kakashi looked to the Skuld eyes and then to her coat. Kakashi's eyes opened wide and his heart froze. "Yeah… it was him…"

"Uchiha Itachi?" Kakashi asked, completely shocked. All were got by surprised. "Mirai loved Uchiha Itachi? It can't be…" Kakashi was very confused.

"Do you wanna know what they were doing? Can you imagine? Itachi's hands above her hand… his hands above her body… his lips caressing her skin? The skin of the woman you wanted to get married with?" Skuld said. Kakashi took his arms from her and stepped back, looking shocked to Skuld.

"No… Mirai wouldn't…" Kakashi said. He never felt so bad in all his life.

"Mirai-sama with Uchiha Itachi?" Sakura said, surprised. She remembered what Sasuke said when they met. "I can't believe it…"

"Naruto is not going to like knowing that…" Gaara said. Shikamaru fell on his knees. Temari helped him.

"I can't hold her anymore." Shikamaru said. "She's too strong…"

"You're lying!" Kakashi said. "You're trying to break my concentration and making me feel bad, but that is not going to happen."

"Really." Skuld untied two buttons of her coat and showed her neck. She had a red mark there. Kakashi looked to it. "Imagine you made this sucking on my neck?" Kakashi couldn't believe.

"Mirai…" Kakashi whispered.

"Itachi is really a hot man… he's perfect for mating." Skuld said. "He's from a well known clan, also… Itachi killed all his clan when he was 13 and now he is an S-Class Missing Nin, as strong as a Kage. Compared with Itachi, you're nothing, Kakashi. Forget Mirai and run from here, if you don't want to be killed." Skuld looked to her wolves and then to Kakashi. The wolves jumped over the Jounin. A lightning appeared and killed the wolves, which were quickly replaced. Kakashi was looking to Skuld with anger on his eyes.

"You're not very smart, are you?" Kakashi asked. Skuld looked to him. "Telling me that, you gave me the pull I needed. Now, I really want to punch your face." Skuld smiled. Kakashi started to run to her.

"You cannot touch me." Skuld said. She moved her arm. "Tenshi! Machado de Rafael no Jutsu!" Skuld's chakra took the shape of a hammer and she threw it to Kakashi. The Jounin started to make seals.

"Doton! Earth Barrier no Jutsu!" Kakashi said and a lot of earth rose and protected him from the hammer.

"Useless." Skuld said. "Tenshi! Multiplicação de Ariel no Jutsu!" The hammer multiplied and turned to ten. Kakashi looked up and saw all those weapons falling right above him. Kakashi tried to increase the size of the earth barrier, but the hammers entered and pierced Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed. Kakashi got up with his arm bleeding a lot and by the look of it… it was broken. Skuld smiled.

"I guess that… without that arm, you cannot perform any Jutsu." Skuld said. Kakashi looked to her. The wolves were getting closer. "What are you going to do now? And more… why are you still fighting, when you know that Mirai betrayed you?" Kakashi looked to Skuld.

"I just don't want you to destroy this village and…" Kakashi looked to Skuld eyes. "I believe that Naruto wouldn't like to see his mother like that." Skuld froze when she heard Naruto's name. Kakashi noticed it. "So… Mirai may not care about me that much… but Naruto is too important for her to be killed. Mirai is fighting against you for Naruto… isn't she?"

"Don't be fool." Skuld said. "I control Mirai. And I'll kill you."

"I also know taijutsu." Kakashi said and jumped once again to Mirai. She raised her arms.

"Tenshi! Castigo de Miguel no Jutsu!" Skuld said. Kakashi saw many lights getting out of Mirai's body and flying to him. The Lights took the shape of little angels with arrows and they shot over Kakashi. The Jounin felt an immeasurable pain trespassing his body. Kakashi was thrown away and hit the ground, unconscious. Sakura and the rest of the group got very worried with Kakashi,

"Kakashi-Sempai!" Shikamaru called.

"Kakashi-san! Wake up!" Temari screamed.

"Oh God! Kakashi-sensei! Not Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said. Gaara was looking to Skuld getting closer to Kakashi.

"Don't worry… there is an afterlife." Skuld said. She raised her arm.

"Stop it!" Gaara screamed, moving his arm. Skuld felt something pulling her right arm and leg. She looked there and saw chains around her members. Gaara noticed he had a golden armour around his left arm, from which the chains were coming. Skuld looked to Gaara. He looked to her.

"You sealed me. How can a human know such a powerful Jutsu, forbidden even in the Underworld?" Skuld said. Actually, Gaara had no idea how that had happen, but it appeared that Skuld didn't liked it. Gaara pulled the chains. Skuld felt a huge pain on her arm and leg. "You'll pay for that!" Skuld looked pointed her left hand to Kakashi. The wolves jumped to him, like vultures to a dead animal, roaring a lot. Sakura put her hands in front of her eyes, crying. Temari and Shikamaru were shocked. Gaara pulled again the chains. Skuld was in pain.

"Can you hold her a little more?" the former Tsukikage asked. Gaara looked to him and noticed Kyo and Byo were doing a lot of hand seals. "Just a little bit more."

"I'll see what I can do." Gaara said and continued pulling the chains. Skuld was getting angry.

"Sakura-chan!" someone called. Sakura looked up and saw Naruto. Skuld looked up too. "Where is Kakashi…? Mom?" Naruto saw Mirai dressing the Akatsuki coat. He didn't know what to think. "Mom… are you…" Naruto landed. Gaara moved his sand to protect Naruto. "IT can't be… Mom…" Naruto continued to walk near Mirai. "Don't…" Tears fell from Naruto's eyes. "You… not you. Mom… are you an Akatsuki?" Skuld smiled.

"No… she is not." A male voice said. All looked back and saw six persons dressed in black and another landing on the ground. "She's not one of ours."

"Akatsuki?" Shikamaru said. Gaara looked angry to Deidara, who evilly smiled to him. Some of the Ornulu's wolves that were around the members ran to the Fenrir's that were around Kakashi.

"Let us fight her." The AL said. Naruto looked angry to him.

"Why? Why is mom being evil? Why do you want to fight against her? Do you want to kill her? Is that! I won't let you." Naruto was crying a lot. "My mom… she protected me! She treated me like none has ever treated… I won't let you kill her!"

"Who said we were going to kill her?" The AL asked. Naruto looked to him. "If I kill her… I would doom you and that little girl on your arms. None of you have a chance against her. I was trained to stop that angel. Let me do that."

"Trained to stop that angel?" Shikamaru whispered. "What does he want to mean with that?"

"But… you guys are evil!" Naruto said. The AL looked to him.

"The line between Good and Evil is very thin. We will fight her, step back and see how the big boys do the job." The AL said and looked to Skuld. She smiled to him.

"Oya Oya. If it isn't Akatsuki…" Skuld said.

"You caused a lot of pain. You have killed my wife. I will not allow your madness to go any further." The AL said.

"It wasn't I who killed your wife… it was Kyuubi." Skuld said. Naruto was caught by surprised and looked to her. "If you and your stupid friend didn't switch us, maybe your wife would be among us."

"I have no time to chat. The Hidden Moon is being destroyed, I need to stop you." The AL said. Hidan and Kisame stepped forward. "Remember, she uses Jutsu from Heaven, they are very powerful. Try to distract her while we go for an opening."

"Would you kill me?" Skuld said and her body changed. All looked to her. The AL's eyes opened wide. She had big blonde hair and blue eyes and looked a lot like Mirai. The old Tsukikage recognized her, such as the AL.

"My daughter…" Mirai's grandfather said and looked to the AL. "How will you deal against the woman you swore to protect and love for the rest of your days?"

The blue haired member noticed that the leader was not ok.

"Leader? Leader, what are you waiting for? Go!" the member said. But the leader didn't move. Skuld was coming closer. Gaara didn't know if he should push the chains or let Skuld finish with Akatsuki. Naruto was looking to the woman Skuld turned into.

'Why do I feel something strange when I look at her?' Naruto thought. 'I never saw that woman in my life, yet… I have the feeling I know her for life. Why is this feeling so strong? It's the same feeling that I have when I'm with mom… why?'

Skuld stopped in front of Hidan and Kisame and continued looking to AL. The blue haired member looked to him.

"Leader?"

"So… will you fight against the woman you love?" Skuld said. The blue haired member got angry and looked again to the leader. The AL was looking to Skuld, blushed.

………………………………………………

Will the AL fight against the Skuld?

Will he win?

Is Kakashi dead? And Itachi?

Take your Kunais out for the next Jutsu "Back to Heaven."

Akatsuki's battle against Skuld…


	17. Back to Heaven

Back to Heaven 

"Will you kill me?" Skuld said. The AL was looking shocked to her. The others Akatsuki looked to him. Hidan raised his scythe and Kisame his sword.

"Leader! What are you waiting? Kick her ass?" The blue haired member said. (_Author's Note: I've only read the Manga 'til the 323rd chapter, so I have no idea if the blue haired member is a girl or a boy or from which village did it came, so I'm going to bet it's a medical kunoichi, after all, Akatsuki needs a woman.  So remember, all the information about her and the AL in this Fanfic was invented by me. As soon as I know, I'll tell you about the true identity of the blue haired member and the AL in the "Naruto" Manga_.)

The leader continued looking to the image of his wife. Skuld smiled to him.

"So, aren't you going to hug and kiss me?" Skuld said. The AL didn't move.

"He may not, but we have some deals to solve." Hidan said and pulled his scythe to scratch Skuld.

"Let's get started." Kisame moved his sword and the two Akatsuki attacked Skuld. She lowered down to run from Hidan's attack and then jumped to escape Kisame's sword. Skuld looked down and saw a little clay spider.

"BOOM!" Deidara said and the spider exploded. Skuld flew away but noticed a shadow behind her; she looked back and saw Kakuzu who punched her on the face, causing an explosion. Skuld was about to fall on the ground, but she opened her wings. In the moment she was about to touched the ground, Zetsu came out and tried to catch her with his flying trap.

"Tenshi! Luz de Uriel no Jutsu!" Skuld said. A huge light came out of Mirai's body. Zetsu was dazzled and Skuld was able to escape, but Kisame was already waiting for her.

"Suiton! Water Dragon no Jutsu!" Kisame spit out a lot of water that took the shape of a dragon. Skuld looked back and then to the dragon, which was coming on her direction with a very high speed. Skuld made hand seals, but she felt her arm being scratch by Hidan's scythe. Hidan was about to lick her blood, but the water dragon from Kisame washed it out. Skuld smiled.

"You're going to need more than that to win me." Skuld said. In that moment, Kakuzu and Deidara appeared. Deidara threw dozens of clay birds to Skuld while Kakuzu continued. There was a huge explosion.

"That was explosive!" Kakuzu said, getting up.

"Thanks! I used my best clay in those. Mmm…" Deidara said. Skuld was about to got up, but Hidan got her and cut her face with the nails.

"I'm an angel, Hidan-kun! Your ceremony will not work on me." Skuld said to Hidan.

"I don't think so… otherwise, why would you use Kisame's dragon to wash away your blood from me?" Hidan said. Skuld looked to the ground and noticed she and Hidan were inside of a circle with a triangle.

"I'm immortal. I cannot be killed. And my immortality is different than yours. Mine is forever, yours depends on a Jutsu." Skuld said. Hidan looked to her. His skin started to become black and white, making his body to look like a skeleton.

"Let's enjoy some pain together, shall we?" Hidan said. Kisame appeared behind him and stabbed him with his sword on the shoulder. Skuld felt the pain of Hidan and saw her shoulder bleeding.

"Let's see then… how you enjoy my pain." Skuld said and made hand seals with just one hand. "Tenshi! Punhal de Melua no Jutsu!" Skuld pointed her hand to her belly and her chakra took the shape of a dagger. The dagger drilled her belly. Hidan felt and huge pain on the liver. "So… You're not that immortal."

"You're wrong…" Hidan said. Skuld saw some chakra coming to Hidan and healing his wounds. Skuld looked aside and saw the blue haired member using her chakra to heal Hidan. The wound on Skuld's body disappeared too. "As long as I can be healed and I remain in my ceremony, you have no chance to kill me."

"Ok, then… Let's break your ceremony!" Skuld started to make hand seals.

Naruto and the others were watching Skuld and the Akatsuki battle.

"The level of their ninjutsu is beyond rate." Shikamaru said.

"They are monsters…" Sakura said. Gaara looked to Kyo and Byo who continued making seals.

"We cannot forget they are fighting an angel… a superior being." Temari said.

Naruto continued looking to Mirai and then looked to the AL. They couldn't see his face once it was very dark.

"She said Kyuubi killed his wife… why?" Naruto asked to himself. 'Don't be so stupid…' Kyuubi's voice came from within Naruto. 'I only appeared because his wife died in childbirth. My mission was only to kill Kurogane's heir.' Naruto stranged it. "But you've killed a lot of people in Konoha… And if that heir is dead… then none can stop Skuld from killing everybody." Naruto said to Kyuubi. 'AHAH! It's true! I killed all those bastards, but I also killed the Kurogane's heir. We demons know the Kurogane's linage and I, as a Great Duke, know where Gamma and Omega are.' Kyuubi said. "But if you were there just to kill Kurogane's heir, why haven't' you left when you killed him?" 'Who said I haven't?' Kyuubi said. "So it's true… Kurogane's heir is dead?" Naruto was getting worried. 'That one yes… but he had a son… and that son is now, the true heir of Kurogane.' Kyuubi told. Naruto's hope came back. "Let's just hope for that heir to appear…" Naruto said.

Skuld stopped making seals. Hidan felt a huge pain on his body. The circle under him started to disappear.

"What?" Hidan said. The rest of the Akatsuki members were looking to him. "How… my circle!"

"I am Skuld, the angel of the future. I possess power beyond your imagination, mortal." Skuld said. Hidan looked to her. "Tenshi! Recuo de Urd no Jutsu!" Hidan and Skuld wounds disappeared. Hidan looked to his body.

"How? My Jutsu… What have you done?" Hidan asked.

"You see, I have two sisters, Urd and Belldandy. They represent the past and the present and I the future. I can summon their powers from the roots of the Tree of Life and use them in combat." Skuld said. "I used the power of my sister Urd to unravel the carpet of your life you're now like you were before we battle." Hidan appeared angry. "My affair is with your leader. Don't interfere." Skuld walk near the AL. Deidara and Kisame were about to attack her, but she moved her wings and looked to them. "I can also unravel your strings." Skuld warned. Deidara and Kisame looked to her. "I can make you become babies again, or turn you old near death." Deidara and Kisame looked to her.

"I wanna see you touching my string!" Kakuzu appeared and punched Skuld. There was a big explosion. Skuld came out, bleeding from the mouth. Kakuzu came unspoiled.

"You shouldn't have instigated me." Skuld said and made hand seals. "Tenshi! Avanço de Skuld no Jutsu!"

Nothing happened.

Skuld looked to Kakuzu, who had disappeared from his place. Kakuzu appeared behind her and punched her in the face. Skuld got up, very surprised.

"Why? Why can't I make you go old?" Skuld asked.

"Look into my eyes, little angel. You cannot kill the one who is already dead." Kakuzu said. "And that's why you were never able to foresee my attacks, because my string is no longer weaved with the ones of the living." Kakuzu said. Skuld was getting mad.

"Even if you're death, I still can fight you the normal way and I'm far stronger than you." Skuld said.

"Who cares?" Kakuzu said. "I have our medical nin to heal me if I got injured." Skuld smiled and looked to the blue haired member who was with the leader. Skuld quickly flies to her. Medical Nin started making hand seals. Skuld made hand seals too.

"Tenshi! Garras de Leonel no Jutsu!" Skuld's nails got far bigger and she stabbed the blue haired's kidneys. The blood from the member painted hers, Skuld's and the AL's face. "So… can you heal this?"

"Hmm!" Medical Nin smiled. "Can you make seals with your hands stabbed on my body?" Skuld looked to her and tried to take her hands out, but Medical Nin touched her body with the hands and made her organs and skin stronger and harder. Skuld felt the pressure over her hands. "You're in trouble." Medical Nin said. Skuld foresaw something and looked back. Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu were jumping to her, all with their weapons and making their Jutsus. The five punched her on the belly and Skuld fell on the ground. Her body took back the appearance of Mirai.

"Suck it, bitch! Mmm!" Deidara said. Skuld got up and looked to them.

"It's impossible…" Kisame said.

"She's sick, dude." Hidan said. Skuld took her hands out of Medical Nin's body.

"You really are pissing me off, humans…" Skuld said. "You've only saw a small part of my power, but I really am mad now…" Skuld bites her thumb. "I wanna see you battling me now…" Skuld looked to Medical Nin and quickly touched her forehead with the blood. Medical Nin looked to her. "Tenshi! Dor de Amael no Jutsu!" Medical Nin felt a huge pain on the head and fell unconscious. Skuld smiled but noticed she was grabbed by someone. Skuld looked up and saw the AL's eyes.

"Have you finished?" AL asks. Skuld looked to him. The AL looked to Medical Nin and laid her tenderly on the ground. The other members looked to the leader.

"You're a little late, Akatsuki." Skuld said.

"I'm never let. I'm always one step ahead." AL said.

"Really? I don't know if you have noticed, but we've been battling for a long time." Skuld said. AL smiled.

"I had no reason to waste my chakra. I'm going to need it to seal you." AL said.

"Pfft! Don't say those things. You're nothing more than a human." Skuld said.

"You're mistaken; I'm much more than a human." AL said. Skuld looked to him. "You know, I'm really mad right now… First, you've left Chi alone; second, you're destroying the Hidden Moon and the bank in which I have my money; third, you've took the shape of my fallen wife to injure me; fourth, you've battle my men and they were not giving any signs of victory and fifth but not less important… You've touched my precious Medical Nin! She's the only woman in Akatsuki! Have you got any idea of how hard it is to find an S-Class Missing Nin so strong and pretty like her? Have you? I'm really mad!" AL said. Skuld got a little surprised at first, but then smiled.

"You made me think you were paralysed by seeing your fallen wife, but you're just faking… you're sparing your chakra to battle me, while I was wasting mine on your men. An intelligent strategy matching the genius of Akatsuki." Skuld said.

"So, are you ready to go back to your cage?" AL asked. Skuld looked to him. "My men will not allow you to escape."

"To seal me you need to equalize your powers with mine and that's impossible. I don't know if you remember, but two gods were needed to seal me." Skuld remembered.

"As I said to you before… I'm always one step ahead." AL said and looked to Gaara's group. They looked frightened to him. The AL looked again to Skuld. "It's true… I swore to unseal you. As the legend tells, to the ones who freed Skuld, Amaterasu will grant any wish. I can have anything I want if I break the seal from Gamma and Omega, but I'm no match for a demonic seal. So, I need to search for them to unseal you. But now, I have no time for that, I need to put you back on Mirai's heart."

"You have no chance…" Skuld said.

"Although… Your powers are suppressed with the Sun light or with the Moon bright, once it's yet to early for the aurora, I need to replace the Moon bright to make as strong as me and then, I'll be able to seal you." AL said.

"I'm not going to let you do that!" Skuld was going to start making hand seals.

"You've already did." AL said. Skuld looked to him.

"Ready!" Kyo and Byo said. All looked to him, except the AL. "Ninpou! Tsukiyomi no Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"What?" Skuld was got by surprise. "How? Mirai was their teacher… I know every jutsu they know… How? I never taught them such Jutsu… Who taught them this?" Naruto and the rest of the group looked to them. Kyo and Byo's chakra was coming out and getting together in the sky and becoming a Moon but not full, actually with was showing less than half of the Moon.

"I taught them…" AL said. Skuld looked to him, feeling her powers being suppressed. "I knew Mirai's romance with Itachi would end up in tragedy… so I taught them how to clone the Moon with their chakra. Once they are two, it won't be hard. And now," AL got ready to perform a Jutsu. "Us. They were three Jutsus that passed down from Tsukikage to Tsukikage. Tsukiyomi no Bunshin, Shiki Fuujin and Ignis Divine Requiem. Two of them exist to stop you in case you've seen the sky with no moon; the other is to make sure someone is a Kurogane's heir." AL said. Skuld was feeling weaker. "I guess our powers are at the same level by now."

"This guy knows a way to seal an angel…" Temari said. "What a freak…"

"What can assure us they aren't going to attack Naruto after sealing back the angel?" Shikamaru said.

"The Akatsuki won't do that." The former Tsukikage said. They looked to him. "He can be a lot of things, but he wouldn't hurt Naruto in a situation like this."

"You…" Skuld said.

"Be ready!" AL said and started to make seals. "MI! I! HITSUJI! U! INU! NE! TORI! UMA! MI!"

"You won't… do that…" Skuld cried.

"Fuuin Jutsu! Shiki Fuujin!" AL said. His soul got out his body and it was caught by the Death God. Skuld looked to the God and then to AL.

"That won't work, stupid." Skuld said. AL looked to her. "I'm immortal and Mirai too. Even if you seal me back into her, you need to take me out of her body and put me back in there, although, in the moment I get out of Mirai's body, I'll get back my real appearance and I can kill you before you perform it and I'll be able to get ride of the seal made by Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi."

"Now you're the one being stupid." AL said. Skuld looked to him. "If I were you I would look to your left breast again." Skuld looked to him and untied a little Itachi's coat. Skuld got shocked. "The Butterfly tattoo, the symbol of a person's immortality, is no longer in your body." Skuld looked to him. "There was something Amaterasu didn't told you, but she told Kurogane. 'Skuld is immortal in the body of a girl, until that girl has a female child. In that moment, the girl can die, and the Skuld will be sealed in the body of the child.' As you can see, I can seal you back into Mirai. If you try to escape, you'll die once you haven't got your body."

"I saw Yondaime Hokage performing that Jutsu." Skuld said. The Leafs looked to her. "If you end up sealing me back into Mirai's body, you'll die."

Everybody looked to the Akatsuki Leader.

"Skuld knew our Yondaime?" Sakura asked. Naruto was looking to Skuld.

"Will the Akatsuki Leader actually seal her?" Shikamaru said. "And didn't he say that Jutsu was passed down by the Tsukikage? Then, how could the 4th knew it? Did he meet this guy? This sucks…" Shikamaru said.

"That angel saw Yondaime sealing Kyuubi in me…" Naruto said. Gaara looked to him. "Maybe she… she can say… my parents… I was a new born… if she saw everything… my real mother… my family… She owns the answers…" Naruto held Chi tightly. "If she gets sealed back… I…" Naruto looked inside of himself to Kyuubi. "You know, don't you… my real parents? Why? My mother… my father… who were they...?" Kyuubi laugh a little. 'Right here in this place, counting with me, there are four persons who can answer you that. Why don't you ask them?' Naruto looked to Kyuubi and then looked up to Skuld and AL.

"Pray, Skuld!" AL said and ran to her. Skuld decided to fly away. Gaara noticed it and pulled the chains. Skuld fell on the ground. AL grabbed her and the arm of the Death God got through his body and entered in Mirai's. Skuld yielded. Her soul was getting out of the body. The glade was illuminated by her soul and it appeared like it was daylight time. AL continued pulling out her soul. 'Damn!' AL thought. 'Her soul is very well attached to Mirai's. Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi seal is very strong. I'm running out of chakra quickly. I need to end up this fast.'

Skuld was screaming a lot.

Naruto felt something strange on his right arm. Gaara felt the same on his left arm covered by the golden armour.

"AHAHAH!" Naruto and Gaara screamed. The Akatsuki members looked to them.

"What's this?" Naruto said, seeing a white thing getting out of his body. His right arm is covered by a golden armour like Gaara's. Naruto lost his sensibility on the right side of his body and Gaara on the left side.

"I can't feel… What's going on?" Gaara asked and fell on his knees. The sand that was protecting them from the wolves fell on the ground. The wolves looked to them.

"Not good." Temari said, opening her van.

"This sucks." Shikamaru took out some kunais. "Even I cannot come out with an incredible plan to save us out of this."

The wolves jumped to them.

"Then let me save us." Sakura put herself in front of them and gave a super strong punch on the ground, making a huge hole. The wolves fell in there.

Naruto fell on his knees. The wolves came near him, roaring a lot. Naruto couldn't move his right arm and he had Chi on the left. The wolves bit Chi's blanket and started pulling it. Chi started to cry. Naruto held her closer. The more wolves appeared.

"Leave her! She's just a baby." Naruto tried to free is Kyuubi chakra, but it wasn't coming out. 'What? I cannot use chakra.' Naruto looked to the white light coming out of his body. 'Can that be… my soul?'

Skuld continued screaming. AL heard his granddaughter crying. He looked to her and saw the wolves surrounding them. 'Fuck! I haven't got enough chakra to save Chi and the Jinchuuriki… What am I going to do?' AL looked to his men.

"What are you waiting for? Save Chi!" AL said. Skuld smiled. AL looked to her.

"If she dies… I get back my immortality, right?" Skuld said. AL looked to her and then back to Naruto and Chi. The Akatsuki members were trying to kill the wolves, but they were always appearing more, they couldn't get near Naruto. Chi was crying a lot.

"I won't let you take Chi from me." Naruto said.

"His soul is coming out with Skuld's… why?" AL asked. "Is this a method made by Susanowo to prevent using Shiki Fuujin on her? Damn…"

Kyo and Byo ran out of chakra and fell on the ground. The moon clone disappeared from the sky. Skuld's powers got back to her. AL already had half of her soul out. Skuld smiled to him.

"I guess your going to need more to defeat me, Akatsuki." Skuld said. AL looked to her. "Thrud no Jutsu!" the wind started to move incredible fast around the Al, cutting him in all of his body. The leader fell on the ground and Shiki Fuujin was disabled. Skuld got up and looked to him. "It's true, Akatsuki, you are the strongest ninja on Earth, but even the strongest Ninja is no match to the weakest of Demons. Sealing me back means touching not only Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi's seal, but also Gamma and Omega's seal and the curses and spells Susanowo put upon me. You're out of chakra. That means… I can do whatever I want to." Skuld pointed her finger to him and the wolves jumped over the leader. A lot of wolves from Ornulu's Wolf's Pack came to defend him, but they were not as many as the Fenrir. Naruto and Gaara got back them sensibility and got up. Naruto used a Rasengan to kill the wolves around him and Gaara called back his sand. Skuld looked to them.

"I'll kill you all." Skuld said. The Akatsuki members jumped to her. Skuld released a strong bright. The members fell on the ground. "I've told you before. I've only showed you a small part of my powers. Now, I'll…"

"Mirai…" a weak voice said. Skuld stopped. All looked aside and saw Itachi, dressing a burnt shirt and boxers. His mouth was burn and he was coughing out some smoke. Probably we didn't have anymore chakra to control properly his Katons. Skuld was looking to him. Itachi was very tired and it was not seeing very well. His comrades were surprised by seeing him like that. "You don't…" Itachi coughed out a lot of blood and breathed hard. "You don't want to do this, Mirai… remember… Mirai." Itachi walked and fell on his knees in front of her. "Please…"

"Itachi…" Skuld said and put her hands around his neck. "Such a good exemplar of man." Skuld started to bind her hands. Itachi cried and looked deeply into Skuld eyes.

"No…" Mirai's voice said. Skuld closed her eyes and started crying. "Not Itachi! Don't kill him! I love him! Stop it! I won't let you! Itachi! Itachi!" Itachi was looking to her. He had no strengths to battle, not even to stand up. He could only watch and wait for Mirai to win Skuld.

"Mirai…" Itachi said and felt her hands binding him harder. Itachi cried more. Skuld opened her eyes and smiled. "Stop…" Itachi said quietly.

"You…" Skuld said. Itachi couldn't breath.

"Stop it!" Naruto ran through the wolves and hugged Skuld. "Please stop! Mom! Mom, I know you're there!" Naruto hugged Skuld tightly. "Mom! You're stronger than her! Mom, I beg you! Don't kill him! Stop this!" Tears appeared on Naruto's eyes. "Mom! You hate fighting! Look around you! Look to all the destruction you have caused. Please mom!

All looked surprised to him.

"Chi?" Sakura said and looked aside, seeing a Naruto's Kage Bunshin running to them, protected by Gaara's sand, with Chi on his arms. The Bunshin gave Chi to Sakura. They continued looking to Naruto and Skuld.

"Mom…" Naruto looked to Skuld with his eyes crying more than ever. "Stop it!" Skuld freed a little Itachi's neck. Itachi noticed it. Skuld felt Naruto's arms around her, hugging her with the will of peace. "Aren't you an angel, Skuld? Angels like peace. Don't you miss you home? Don't you miss Heaven?" Skuld looked to him. "You're not going to even by destroying everything. Please. Give mom back. You know… if you're alone… I also was… I know how hard it is to be alone! Skuld… my Mom… I want her back. Please… Stop this."

"Heaven…" Skuld said and softly smiled. It was a different smiled. It had love. "Yeah! I miss flying through those fields… along with my sisters and all my friends." Skuld cried. "It was so good… so peaceful. I heard the voice of God in every field… I heard it within my heart… Those times… Kurogane… Thank you…" Skuld started to bright a lot. Naruto decided not to let her go. The bright was so strong. None could see what was going on. Naruto saw a lot of images passing by his eyes. Those visions gave him peace. Naruto saw the blonde lady Skuld turned before when she battled Akatsuki. The lady smiled to him. They were in a very big field filled with ears of corn. Naruto was alone with that lady.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. The woman smiled to him and cried a little, disappearing. Naruto raised his arm, but it was not in time to catch her. A ball of light got down from the skies and stopped in front of Naruto. The boy looked to it. The ball turned into Mirai. Naruto smiled. "Mom!" Mirai opened her eyes and looked to him, smiling.

"Naruto." She said and hugged him. "My son."

The vision stopped.

Naruto continued hugging Mirai's body. Everybody was looking to them. Naruto left Mirai. Itachi's coat untied and Mirai felt over the Uchiha, naked. Naruto looked to them. Itachi hugged her.

The snow rendered.

The wolves of Fenrir disappeared.

Naruto was looking to Itachi and Mirai. Itachi looked a little to Mirai and then started crying a lot.

"Mirai…" He said, pulling her to him. "I'm so sorry! I'm so… It's my entire fault! I'm so stupid… Mirai… forgive me! Mirai." Itachi cried over Mirai's body. Mirai's grandfather came near them and covered her body with his mantle. Itachi continued crying.

The Akatsuki members smiled, happy for that to be over, until they remember something.

"The leader!" They all said, pointing to each others. They saw a hand rising in the middle of the Ornulu. AL tried to get up, but fell with the face on the ground. He was all bitten and scratched by the wolves. His Ornulu were licking his wounds. Kisame came near him.

"How shameful…" AL said. "Completely ran out of chakra." Kisame grabbed him and put his arm around his shoulders. "I need my Medical Nin, a comfy bed and… some sleep…" AL said. His comrades noticed he was completely knocked out.

"I guess our next stop will be the hospital." Kakuzu said with Medical Nin on his back. She continued unconscious.

The Akatsuki disappeared.

Sakura and the others came near Naruto. He continued looking to Mirai and Itachi. Sakura gave Chi to Naruto.

"I think we should go to the hospital." The former Tsukikage said, grabbing Kyo and Byo.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura remembered and looked to where Kakashi should be. She saw some Ornulu who moved aside and then Kakashi's dogs. They were very wounded, but nothing like Kakashi. The Jounin was critically wounded. "Oh God!" Sakura kneeled near her teacher. Kakashi was breathing very slowly. Sakura was going to begin healing him, but the Gaara put stopped her.

"It's better to take him to the hospital." Gaara said. Sakura looked to Kakashi, crying.

"Kakashi-Sempai must have used his dogs to protect him when he was attacked by Skuld and hit the ground. He knew his dogs would protect him for a while." Shikamaru said and felt pity of him. "But I guess, that the wounds are not the ones killing Kakashi, but Mirai's betray with Itachi…"

…………………………………………

So, what have you think?

What will happen now that the Skuld saw the light again?

What will happen with Kakashi?

Take your kunais out for the next Jutsu "Chi's father"

Will Naruto forgive Mirai?


	18. Chi's father

Chi's Father 

The environment in the hospital was chaotic. A lot of people ran there to heal their wounds. The nurses and doctors couldn't deal with everything. Kimi was having his problems healing first the medical Nins so they could help him. He had so much work he didn't have time to heal himself. He had a broken arm and the body filled with wolf bites.

"Take him to the 102nd bedroom." Kimi said, writing the medical procedures to the patient that was bleeding a lot from the neck. "My wife is there… tell her to make this." Kimi showed the procedure to the nurse. Once he had his right arm wounded, being a right handed writer, his calligraphy with the left hand was awful. The nurse looked scared to the paper and took the patient to the room. "This is endless…" Kimi said.

"Ah doctor?" a voice said. Kimi looked back and saw the Akatsuki.

"Oh Lord!" Kimi said, looking to AL in Kisame's arms. "Akatsuki-Sempai? What happened?" Kimi put his hand on his pulse.

"I guess I can tell you later. Bed please…" AL said.

"You'll need to wait a little. I have a lot of patients in critical state." Kimi said and bit his thumb. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he said. A small owl with round glasses and dressed like a wizard appeared. "Take them to a free room." The owl took the Akatsuki members to the bedroom. Kimi looked to them.

"Even Akatsuki… the greatest Ninja in our village after Kurogane… was defeated… what in hell…" Kimi said.

"Kimi-san." A voice asked. Kimi looked back and saw the former Tsukikage with Kyo and Byo on his arms.

"Tsukikage-Dono?" Kimi looked to the twins. "I'll heal…"

"No!" The old man said. "Heal Mirai and Kakashi first." Kimi looked to him and then looked up, seeing Itachi looking to him with Mirai on his arms.

"Mirai?" Kimi looked to her, seeing her body filled with black marks and blood. "Oh… she saw…" Kimi looked to Itachi, who tried not to cry.

"Please… heal her…" Itachi asked.

"Doctor!" Naruto appeared with Chi on his arms. "Is Chi fine?" Kimi looked to her and put his hand on her forehead. Kimi smiled.

"She's fine." Kimi said. Naruto smiled and looked back.

"Can you heal our sensei? I know we are not from here, but… we need help." Naruto asked. Kimi looked to Kakashi on Shikamaru's back.

"He's near death. I'll do my best. Come, follow me." Kimi said.

Itachi put Mirai on a bed and Shikamaru put Kakashi on the other next to her. Kimi looked to Kakashi.

"Step back!" Kimi said. They all obeyed. Kimi made hand seals with his left hand and then put it on Kakashi's forehead. "Kami! Eir blessing no Jutsu!" a huge ghost of a beautiful blonde goddess appeared behind Kimi. His chakra started to get of his body to Kakashi's, healing him.

"Is this… medical ninjutsu?" Temari asked, surprised with Kimi's powers.

"I never saw nothing like this… not even by Tsunade-sama…" Sakura said, willing to learn that Jutsu. The goddess behind Kimi disappeared. Kimi was very tired.

"You should rest a little." The old Tsukikage appeared. Kimi continued looking to Kakashi, noticed he was not yet out of danger. Kimi made hand seals again.

"I'm a Sennin… this person needs me… I cannot stop…" Kimi said. "Kami! Baldr Divine Rebirth no Jutsu!" the image of a blonde and pretty handsome god appeared behind Kimi. The wounds of Kakashi stopped bleeding and he started to breath better. Kimi stopped the Jutsu and looked to Kakashi. "He is out of danger…" Kimi said and turned to Mirai. Itachi was grabbing her hand, sat at her side. "Mirai's life is not in risk, she just needs to rest a little and to have someone to put some ligatures on her wounds. I need to heal Akatsuki…" Kimi was going to leave but Naruto but himself in front of him.

"You're going to heal that guy? He's a criminal!" Naruto said. Kimi smiled.

"For you he could be a criminal, for me… he is the best ninja I've ever met." Kimi said and left.

Usagi entered and looked to them.

"Oh! More patients!" She got near Kakashi and started to put some curatives on him. Sakura got near her.

"I'm a medical Nin, can I help?" Sakura asked. Usagi smiled to her.

"All the bedrooms before this are waiting for a doctor, could you go there and help us a little?" Usagi asked. Sakura said yes and left. Usagi finished Kakashi and then went to Mirai. She looked to Itachi. "You also need to be healed. You pretty much wounded."

"Please… heal Mirai first… this was all my fault…" Itachi said. Usagi smiled to him and took care of Mirai and then looked to Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari and Gaara.

"You also need some things. Come here!" Usagi said.

Kimi entered in the Akatsuki room. They were all waiting for him. Akatsuki was on a bed and Medical Nin on the other. Kimi looked to the leader.

"From where shall I begin?" Kimi said and put his head on the leader's forehead.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that." Hidan said. Kimi looked to him. "You know, our Medical Nin will be very mad if someone but her healed the leader." Kimi looked to the Medical Nin.

"What… you want me to heal her first?" Kimi asked. The AL appeared bored.

"I don't know if you have noticed, but I'm felling pain in some places of my body I didn't even know that existed, so please…" AL said. Kimi decided to heal Medical Nin. She woke up and saw Kimi's face. She blushed.

"Am I in Heaven?" she asked. Kimi blushed.

"I'm afraid not." Kimi said. She looked to him.

"Purgatory?" She asked.

"No…" Kimi answered.

"Oh come on! You're not going to tell me that demons are so pretty?" Medical Nin asked. "Where the Hell am I?"

"Hidden Moon… in the hospital…" Kimi answered. She looked to him and remembered.

"LEADER!" She pulled Kimi away and saw her precious boss on the bed next to her. "What have they done to you?" She jumped to his bed and put her hands on his face. "Oh! Leader… my leader… Are you ok?"

"I never felt better in my entire life…" AL said in a sarcastic way. Medical Nin looked to him and then to Kimi.

"Bring me a lot of ligatures! I'm going to take care of him." Medical Nin said. AL looked to her.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but every single cell of my body is hurting, so, could please get out of me and start healing. Now!" The AL said. Medical Nin smiled to him.

"Oh! Even all knocked out he continues to be so damn sexy and bossy!" Medical Nin said. AL looked aside. The other members laugh quietly. After the Medical Nin treatments, the AL had ligatures in all of his body.

"Oh! A mummy! Mmm" Deidara said. The AL looked angry to him.

"Are you feeling better leader?" Kakuzu asked.

"Well, it stills paining… but against that I cannot do a thing…" AL said. "Actually, I want you to go after Itachi and to bring him before me."

"All of us?" Kisame asked.

"Of course. He won't leave Mirai's side unless all of you went there to meet him." The AL said. "And do it quickly… I wanna get some sleep." They were all leaving. "Ah… Medical Nin, you stay." She looked back and then to her comrades.

On Mirai and Kakashi's room, Naruto was looking to Kakashi. Temari had Chi on her arms. Shikamaru appeared to be thinking about something. Gaara was on the door looking to them. Naruto looked back, seeing Itachi holding Mirai's hand and caressing her face. 'That guy' Naruto thought. 'He appears to real love Mom… and if.' Naruto looked down, 'If he is the boy mom told me about… then they really love each other… but.' Naruto looked to Kakashi. 'What about Kakashi-sensei…?'

Sakura entered the room and sat near Naruto. She noticed he was worried with something.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked to her.

"I wanna be with mom too." Naruto said. Sakura smiled to him.

Itachi heard what he said and looked down and then to Chi on Temari's arms. 'That baby….' Itachi thought. 'Why was I so worried with her…? She's Kakashi's daughter… I'm just…' Itachi looked to Mirai. She started to move… "Mirai!" He said. Naruto and the others looked to him. Mirai appeared to be having a nightmare.

"Naruto…" She said. Naruto's eyes became wet. Itachi started to caress her face to make her relax. "Naruto…." Mirai said. "Forgive me… Naruto… I love you… please… please…"

"Mom…" Naruto looked to her.

"Calm down. Everything's fine… I'm here, Mirai. It's me, Itachi…" Itachi said. Mirai calmed down a little, but she appeared to desire Naruto's forgiveness. Naruto was going to get up to hug his mother, but in that moment the Akatsuki entered in the room. Gaara looked to them, making an angry face. Temari got near Shikamaru who put his arm around her. Sakura and Naruto looked back and decided not to face them on the eyes. The criminals looked to Itachi.

"Hey, if it isn't mister lover." Hidan said. Itachi looked to them.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked.

"Leader wants to speak with you." Kisame said. Itachi looked to Mirai.

"She's not going to heal faster because of your presence." Zetsu said. Itachi continued too sad to think about anything.

"What does the Leader want?" Itachi asked.

"We've already said. He wants to speak with you. Mmm…" Deidara said.

Naruto was very nervous. Akatsuki… the guys who wanted to get him to extract Kyuubi… to kill him. Naruto was shacking with the nerves. He closed his eyes. 'Akatsuki… Mom and these guys… Why?' Naruto felt a warm hand holding his. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sakura's hand over his. Naruto looked to her. Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry." Sakura said. Naruto felt all of his fears getting away. Naruto felt a special care for Sakura in that moment.

"Why do you think I would go?" Itachi asked. Hidan smiled.

"Because if you not, Leader is going to kick your ass bad." Hidan said.

"And also, because we believe you have a special care for that baby over there. Mmm…" Deidara pointed to Temari and Chi. The Sand's Kunoichi felt scared.

"It's better not to be a cock and come with us!" Kakuzu said. Itachi looked to them and closed his eyes.

"Seems like I have no other option." Itachi said and got up. The members turned back and noticed Naruto with his back turned to them.

"Hey! It is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto!" Zetsu said. Naruto and Sakura froze. Sakura held Naruto's hand more tightly.

"Hey, Jinchuuriki!" Hidan passed by him and put his hand on his hair.

"Always watch out for your back, Jinchuuriki!" Kakuzu said, putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto was feeling very nervous.

"He does look tasty!" Zetsu put his hand on his face, licking his cheek.

"Enjoy your legs, Jinchuuriki, tomorrow you may not have them." Kisame said, passing his hand over his back. Naruto was about to piss on his pans. He had witness the powers of Akatsuki when they battled his mother. They were not to be underestimated.

"Don't worry, mmm! Like Skuld said, there is an after life. Mmm!" Deidara put his hand on Naruto's ear and the tongue on the hand liked it. The Akatsuki passed by the door looking to Gaara and smiling in a tricky way. Gaara tried not to move. Deidara looked to him. "I miss my arm, you know, mmm…? You're very lucky, being alive after we took out the Shukaku from you. Mmm…" They left. Itachi looked to Mirai and then stopped near Naruto, like the other members did.

"Take care of Mirai, please." Itachi asked. Naruto looked to him. "She's very important to me. Please, Naruto-kun." Itachi left. Naruto looked down. In that moment, Naruto ran to his mother.

"Mom…" Naruto looked to her in her sleep. "I'm here mother… I love you… please… wake up!" Naruto held her hand. Sakura came near him.

"She'll wake up." Sakura said. "I'm sure she will…"

"Mom…" Naruto cleaned his tears. "I… I can understand mom's pain…" Naruto said. "She loved that jerk… mom… Why haven't you told me you love him?"

"How would you react?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto looked to him. "How would Konoha react if it knew that Mirai was the girlfriend of the guy who killed the Uchiha clan?" Shikamaru looked to Kakashi. "Of course, she was not going to tell Kakashi she dated Itachi, but that left us in an uncomfortable situation, I mean… Mirai is the Tsukikage and she left Akatsuki enter freely her lands… means… she knows them. Also, the Akatsuki leader said he was trained to stop the angel within Mirai, so, he knew your mom had Skuld on her body, so, the leader is from here, from Hidden Moon."

"But he said mom wasn't in the Akatsuki!" Naruto remembered.

"By the looks of it, the Moon and the Leaf have an unknown past together…" Shikamaru said. Temari, Gaara and Sakura looked to him. "Both that Akatsuki guy and our 4th Daime knew how to perform Shiki Fuujin, which is a Jutsu from the Hidden Moon, so… Yondaime Hokage was here before, or met the Akatsuki leader, more… if the Akatsuki Leader knows the Jutsus from the Tsukikage that means he was a Tsukikage, possibly he was the one who chose Mirai to be his heir on the command of the Hidden Moon."

"But, your just suspecting… that can be false…" Sakura said. Shikamaru looked to her.

"I don't think that way…" Gaara said. They looked to him. "Shikamaru-kun is right. Mirai knows this guy and also, Skuld said she saw your Yondaime Hokage performing the Shiki Fuujin and that he died, from that we can say two things. Skuld was in the Hidden Leaf when Yondaime died and that the Akatsuki leader was the one who taught Yondaime the Jutsu… I don't know if you have noticed, but, from what I know, the 4th Hokage died sealing Kyuubi within Naruto, but the Akatsuki Leader continues alive after performing the jutsu, means… he didn't told everything to Yondaime or your 4th Kage forgot something."

"Yondaime Hokage was a genius and a hero!" Naruto said, looking angry to Gaara. "He saved Konoha! He would never forget a thing like that."

"Yondaime…" Mirai said. Naruto heard her and looked to his mother.

"Mom!" He said. Mirai put her hand on Naruto's face, looking to him. "You have waked up!"

"Yondaime…" Mirai said again to Naruto. The boy noticed she was not fine. Mirai smiled. "Your smile…" Naruto put his hand on Mirai's face. "I saw… I'll take care of your son… Yondaime…" Mirai fell asleep again. Naruto looked to her.

"What does she mean with your son?" Sakura asked.

"So… Mirai also met Yondaime." Shikamaru noticed. 'I need to find out more about this' Shikamaru thought. 'Maybe I can figure out why the 4th died when the Akatsuki leader continues alive… and what Mirai just said… the old Tsukikage must know about this… I need to ask him…'

The AL was looking to the window, waiting for his men. He remembered seeing Skuld turning into his fallen wife and then he remembered seeing Yondaime dying in front of the Kyuubi.

"Frigg… Yellow Flash…" He whispered.

"Hi there leader. Mmm…" Deidara said, entering the room followed by his comrades. Hidan looked to the AL and noticed something in his face.

"Strange… you're dirty with lipstick…" Hidan said. Medical Nin blushed a lot.

"Don't be stupid. My body is all broken…" AL said.

"But it appears the jaw-bone is working fine…" Hidan said. AL looked angry to him.

"Zetsu write down this for me, so I don't forget 'Kick Hidan's ugly ass!'" the Leader said. The blood got out of Hidan's face. Itachi entered the room. "Oh! You must be feeling very well. I believe Helen of Troy is your idol, isn't she? Finally you have become like her, she was the cause of Troy's destruction and you're the one of the Hidden Moon's. I guess you won't be able to sleep well at night, will you?"

"I killed all of my…" Itachi was going to defend himself, but the leader interrupted him.

"I don't care if you killed all of your clan or if you killed just a ladybird. You disobeyed my direct orders and that I cannot stand." The AL yield. Itachi looked down. "You're working for me, so you'll follow my lead."

"I love Mirai…" Itachi confessed.

"I don't care!" AL screamed. Itachi looked aside. "Have you noticed that we've fought an angel? Thanks Odin none of us is dead. I guess I'll try to find out a very painful way to punish you… along with Hidan." AL looked to the window. Itachi continued looking down.

Silence…

"When we decided to capture the Bijuu, we knew we were going to enter into a world more powerful than ours… Skuld is a sealed angel… curse to destroy and to mate… She only stopped because she sensed the Kurogane's heir… if she mates with him, according to the legend, their child is going to be the Kurogane's reincarnation and it will turn into the strongest of the Advanced Blood Lines." The Leader said. The members looked to him. "But for that, Skuld needs to be awake… if Mirai mates with Kurogane's heir, but Skuld is sleeping; there is no danger, but… if Skuld awakes…"

"What would happen if Kurogane reborn?" Kakuzu asked.

"He would be the greatest ninja and all that stuff…" AL said and looked to Itachi. "I hope you to commit nothing foolish." Itachi looked to him and looked down again. The leader looked to him and noticed something on his belly. The man made and huge effort and pulled down Itachi's boxers a little. All the members looked surprised to him. The leader was looking shocked to Itachi's belly. Itachi blushed a lot.

"Ah? Leader…" Itachi asked. Medical Nin looked to Itachi too.

"A wolf's bite?" She said. AL looked to him and fainted. Medical Nin caught him. "Leader? Leader?"

"What happened?" Kisame asked. Medical Nin put AL in the bed.

"I think… Let's leave the leader alone." She said. The members left the room.

"So, we were all finding a safety way to see Mirai and to speak with her, while Itachi was already giving some fucks with her." Hidan said. Itachi looked to him.

"Lucky guy! You could see and hug Chi all day long." Zetsu said. "She's so cute."

"Yeah, I've also noticed it. Mmm…" Deidara said. "Chi is so wonderful; I would love to have a baby like her just for me… Mmm…"

"I loved when we went to see the Tsukikage and she had Chi on the room. I love the way she makes all those baby noises and how she yawns. How adorable!" Hidan said.

"She looks like Itachi when she's sleeping." Kisame said.

"Yeah, they both put their hands under the head." Kakuzu said.

"Stop it!" Itachi screamed. They looked to him. "Chi is Kakashi's daughter… I'm nothing to her…" Itachi looked aside and left.

"He's really jealous…" Zetsu said.

Itachi was walking trough the corridors of the hospital.

"They were saying that just to annoy me!" Itachi said to himself. "Damn!" Itachi punched the corridor wall. "I hate Kakashi… Mirai…" Itachi looked down, his hair covered his face. "Why? Why do you have to have a child with him?" Itachi looked up and decided to go back to Mirai's room.

Temari put Chi to sleep above Mirai's belly. Naruto was caressing Mirai's face, waiting for her to wake up.

In her dreams, Mirai found herself in a very dark place. She looked everywhere put find none. Then, she noticed someone crying and cleaning its tears to its sleeve. Mirai came closer and realized it was none but Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Mirai asked.

"I'm the one causing you pain…" Naruto said, crying even more. Mirai smiled tenderly and caressed his face.

"You would never make me suffer, son. Mom loves you." Mirai said. Naruto looked to her.

"I'm so sorry." Naruto said. A blonde haired and pink skinned girl appeared hugging Naruto. Mirai recognized her. She had blue eyes, a large hair, butterfly wings, a white small and lace-trimmed dress and her ears looked like feathered wings. The girl kissed Naruto's face.

"Skuld…" Mirai said, noticed the Tree of Life tattooed on her arm.

"Naruto… he really loves you, you know?" Skuld said. Mirai saw her licking Naruto's face. "He will do such a huge sacrifice to maintain you at his side." Mirai looked to her and then to Naruto, who continued crying.

"What to you mean with that?" Mirai asked. Skuld smiled and put her on Naruto's chest.

"Naruto is so beautiful, isn't he? Skuld asked. "He makes me remind about…"

"What sacrifice?" Mirai asked. Skuld looked to her.

"I want him for me. All of him." Skuld said.

"I won't let you stay with him!" Mirai said. Skuld closed her eyes.

"Like mother, like daughter… both so stupid." Skuld pointed to Mirai and moved down her finger. Mirai felt a strike on her belly. Her blood painted the ground.

"I was not asking… I was demanding" Skuld said. Mirai was feeling a huge pain.

The pain made her wake up. Naruto was looking to her.

"Mom." Naruto smiled. "Mommy…"

"Naruto…" Mirai said and smiled, breathing hard. Naruto looked to her and saw blood coming out of the blankets.

"Mirai!" Itachi entered on the room and noticed she was bleeding a lot. He ran to her, holding her other hand. "Are you ok? Say something sweetie!" She looked to him.

"Itachi…" Mirai said. Naruto was looking to them. "Don't hurt Naruto…" she begged. Itachi caressed her face. "I… I cannot protect him for now… please… don't take him away from me…"

"Relax…" Itachi smiled. "If he is that important to you, I won't hurt him." Mirai smiled. Sakura put her hand on Mirai's belly and healed her. The Tsukikage felt better.

"Mom, you made us all scared." Naruto said, happy for seeing his mother ok.

"I… I don't remember very well what happened…" Mirai saw Chi on her belly. "My baby." Mirai picked her. Chi was very happy, making the funny noises the Akatsuki members adored. "I'm so happy to see you're safe." Chi put her hands on Mirai's face. "Was you who saved her, Naruto?" Mirai asked. Naruto looked to her.

"No… I just took her out of your house. It was… it was Itachi who saved her." Naruto said, not enjoying the idea of seeing his sister saved by an Akatsuki. Mirai looked to Itachi.

"You saved Chi?" Mirai was surprised and very happy. Itachi blushed a little. "Thank you." Mirai looked to Naruto. "Where's Kakashi?" Itachi looked aside, biting his lip. Naruto looked to her a little sad and then moved aside. Mirai felt awful, seeing Kakashi in that bed. "Kakashi… Oh God…" Mirai tried to get up, but she continued very weak. "Kakashi… what happened?"

"Well… we came to the Hidden Moon, once the two weeks had already past and then we found out that you were about to destroy the village." Naruto said, a little sad. Mirai looked down and tears appeared on her eyes. "Then Kakashi-sensei fought you… and he lost. Then, the guys from Akatsuki fought you… and they lost. Then, the Akatsuki Leader fought you… and he lost and then, Itachi came and he asked you to stop and I hugged and asked the same and you fainted." Naruto said. Mirai was crying. "Mom, why haven't you told us that you had an angel sealed within you?" Mirai looked to Naruto.

"How could I tell you that?" Mirai asked. Naruto looked to her. "I love you, son, but… I preferred to keep secret. I didn't want you to know that I was… a monster…"

"That's why you are my mother…" Naruto said. Mirai looked to him, "I… I also am a monster… That's why, you always understood me… and why I always felt so well with you." Naruto hugged Mirai. "I'll always love you, mom." Mirai smiled. Itachi looked to them. Naruto looked to Mirai. "If you love that freak… I'll respect your feeling." Itachi and Mirai were surprised. Naruto left Mirai and got back to his bench near Kakashi's bed. Everybody was surprised with Naruto's attitude. 'He's turning into a man.' Mirai thought, smiling. Itachi looked to her and caressed her face.

"I'm so happy to see you smiling again." Itachi said, caressing Mirai's face. Mirai looked to him. They were looking into each other's eyes. "I'm sorry… this was my entire fault…"

"It was 'our' fault." Mirai said. Itachi looked to her. "I knew it was a New Moon night… I should never… I was too weak, I fell in your temptation… and this happened." Mirai was feeling awful. She was the reason of the chaos on the village she swore to protect. "I… I resisted you… I resisted you during these 2 weeks… We gave no kiss… We made no closer caresses… I made all to remain loyal to Kakashi… I wanted to tell him about my past… my past with you and with Akatsuki… but then… in the last day, in the only day we couldn't do it… we did it." Mirai was crying a lot. "Kakashi…" Mirai hugged Chi. "I wanted to tell you all the truth… I'm so sorry… I was too weak…" Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari and Gaara were looking to her.

"You're human, Mirai." Itachi said. Mirai looked to him. "Humans fall into temptation." Itachi hugged Mirai. "But I love you, because you're human." Mirai smiled and enjoyed the hug. Sakura looked to Naruto, who softly smiled. 'That's the guy who killed the Uchiha clan without showing mercy…' Naruto thought. 'The monster that defeated Kakashi-sensei and that almost killed me… And he has a heart…' Naruto closed his eyes. 'He really loves mom.' Itachi looked to Mirai and was about to kiss her, but she put her finger in front of his lips. Itachi looked to her.

"I want to continue loyal to Kakashi." Mirai said. Itachi looked down. "We already caused to man problems… let's try not to make more." Itachi smiled. Chi made a noise. The two looked to her. Chi raised her arms to Itachi. "It looks like she wants to be hold by you." Itachi blushed a little.

"I… I have no idea of how to hold a baby… That's not for me… I'm a criminal…" Itachi said. Mirai pulled his ear.

"How would you do if you had to kill a baby?" Mirai asked and put Chi on Itachi's arms. He looked to the baby. Chi smiled. Itachi smiled too. "I need to go to the lady's room. Help me." Itachi helped Mirai and the two left.

"Itachi was risking too much showing his feelings to us, the enemy." Gaara said. Shikamaru looked to him.

"Many people in Konoha would pay fortunes to know Itachi's weak point… and we saw it for free…" Shikamaru said and looked to Kakashi. Sakura noticed he was coming back to his senses.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said. Kakashi looked to her, with the blankets covering half of his face. "What happened?" Sakura noticed his eyes were wet.

Mirai was with Itachi on the corridor. She looked to him.

"My father… how is he?" Mirai asked. Itachi looked to her.

"He is sleeping. Don't worry, he survived." Itachi said. Mirai smiled. "Medical Nin and the others are taking care of him.

"I wanna see him." Mirai said. Itachi looked to her and took her to the AL's room.

The leader had awaken and was looking to the window, were Hidan was sat looking to the sea.

"Once again, you surpassed yourself." A voice said, AL looked to the door and saw Mirai's grandfather coming to him. The old Tsukikage stopped near him. "Thanks to you, our village had not disappeared… at least, not completely."

"I was lucky Naruto and Itachi were there, otherwise, we would be all dead." AL said.

"Our suspects were right, Itachi is the heir of Kurogane." The old Tsukikage said. "That explains Mirai's love towards him." The AL closed his eyes and remembered the wolf's bite in Itachi's belly.

"Father." Mirai said. The leader looked to her with an inexpressive look. Mirai and Itachi came near her. Chi made a baby noise.

"Can I hold her? Please" Zetsu said. Mirai looked to him. "She's so cute." Mirai smiled and gave the baby to the Akatsuki. Deidara, Kakuzu and Kisame ran to him to amuse Chi.

"She's so cute! Mmm…" Deidara said, tickling Chi's neck, making her laugh.

"Father…" Mirai looked to the leader, who continued the inexpressive look. Mirai was feeling bad… The Leader continued looking at her. Mirai was feeling worse. She lowered her head, making her hair cover her face. "Thank you… and sorry…" The Leader continued looking at her. "I failed my main mission as the Tsukikage." The Leader said nothing, making Mirai feeling even worst.

"Don't worry, Mirai." Medical Nin said. "He's just behaving like that because he doesn't want to show his feeling to us." AL blushed a little, closing his eyes. Mirai looked to him.

"You're already a grown up girl. Now you are responsible for your own acts." AL said. "If you want to date Itachi, go ahead! Date him! But that means you cannot go back to the Leaf and that you cannot see Naruto anymore. Is that what you want?" Mirai looked to him and then to Itachi.

"I… I can no longer leave without Naruto" Mirai said. Itachi got surprised, such as the old Tsukikage. AL looked serious to her. 'As I suspected…' The leader thought.

"Oh, Chi is getting hair!" Zetsu noticed. "It's so beautiful." "Yeah!"

"Well… I need to go." Mirai said and picked Chi. Zetsu felt sad. Mirai left with Itachi. Mirai was not feeling fine. Itachi noticed and put his arm around her.

"Don't worry. I'm here." Itachi said, caressing Mirai's face. Mirai smiled and felt better. The two noticed someone in front of them. Chi raised her arms and made some baby noises.

"Kakashi!" Mirai said. Kakashi was looking very seriously to Itachi. Mirai walk near him. "I'm happy you're ok. I was so worried." Kakashi acted as if Mirai was not there. He continued looking to Itachi. Itachi's eyes got Sharingan. "Kakashi?" Mirai noticed those two were about to kick each other.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura ran to him. "You're not healed yet. You should stay in bed." Kakashi looked to Mirai and then to Chi, turning his back on them.

"I want to speak with you, Mirai." Kakashi said. Mirai gave Chi to Naruto and followed him.

The two went up to the hospital's balcony. Mirai looked to Kakashi and, without knowing why, she had the feeling she already saw that. Itachi went to the garden of the hospital down stairs, where he could saw and listen what they were saying. Hidan and Kisame saw him and decided to follow their comrade. Mirai was waiting for Kakashi to speak.

"So…" Kakashi said. He appeared to be angry. "You're the Tsukikage, you had an angel sealed within you, you love Itachi and you have an alliance with Akatsuki. When were you thinking to tell me about that?" Kakashi looked to her. Mirai looked down and said nothing. Kakashi walked near her. "I guess you don't trust me not even a bit." Mirai looked to him. "You made fool of me all these months. I was thinking you really loved me, but when arrive the Hidden Moon what do I found? My girl using Itachi's coat, why? Probably, because it was the closest piece of clothe to the exit." Kakashi was really mad yelling at Mirai. "What the fuck do you think I am? Tell me Mirai? Do I really look like a toy to be used when yours favourite is broken?" Tears appeared on Mirai's and Kakashi's eyes. He holds Mirai's arms hardly. "Say something! Are you going to remain quiet all of your life? Are you hidden something more I shouldn't know? Ah, Minamoto Mirai? For God's sake, speak!"

"I…" Mirai didn't know what to say. Kakashi was right… She treated him like a toy. Mirai started crying.

"Oh! Now you cry?" Kakashi asked even angrier. "It should be me crying. I'm feeling awful. How many times have you slept with Itachi? How Many times have you rubbed in his body while I was waiting for you at home? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU FUCKED WITH ITACHI WHILE I WAS WORRIED WITH YOU ON HOME?"

"That guy is really pissed off." Kisame said. Itachi wanted to help Mirai, but he knew they needed to have that conversation. Kakashi was looking to Mirai with his two eyes.

"I really loved you, you know?" Kakashi said. Mirai looked to him. "I really wanted to get married, but now I realize… that YOU WERE THE WORST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME!" Mirai looked to him, crying a lot. She had a lot of care towards Kakashi, but she also knew she deserved what he was saying about her. "You're nothing but trash." Kakashi said. Mirai was crying even more. "You make me go sick. You're a selfish bitch! You care for nothing except for yourself. I hate you, Mirai! I cursed the day you crossed my life."

"Kakashi… don't… I really…" Mirai tried to defend herself, but Kakashi was so pissed off that he punched Mirai on the face. The girl fell on the ground with her hand on her face. Itachi was about to jump, but Kisame and Hidan held him.

"It's better for you not to go there, dude." Hidan said.

"Let her solve it." Kisame said.

"He punched her. That son of a bitched punched her." Itachi said. "Mirai."

Kakashi grabbed Mirai by the nightdress.

"You really what? You really cared about me?" Kakashi asked, looking to her eyes. "I don't doubt, otherwise, you would be an even worst monster. The problem is not the care, Mirai. The problem is that you betrayed me and you didn't trusted me." Kakashi looked down. "The Hatake have all white hair." Mirai looked to him. Kakashi punched her again on the face. Mirai landed meters ahead. Itachi screamed. Kakashi noticed and looked to him and then went near Mirai, grabbing her again. "Tell me just one thing… Is Chi my daughter?" Mirai looked to him. Itachi stopped and looked to her. "At least, tell the truth once in your life. Is Chi a Hatake?" Kisame and Hidan noticed Itachi got a little anxious and that he was looking to Mirai without even blinking. Mirai was looking to Kakashi and then looked down.

"No…" Mirai said. Itachi became breathless. Kakashi looked down, sad. Kisame and Hidan looked to each other and the to Itachi, who didn't knew if he should smile or scream of joy, but the blush on her face and the tears on his eyes were shining. "She's an Uchiha… I was already pregnant when I went to Konoha. Chi is… Itachi's daughter." Tears fell from Itachi's eyes and he smiled.

"My daughter? Chi…" Itachi whispered. "I have a daughter." Itachi couldn't fit on himself with joy. Kakashi lowered his head.

"I was going to tell you, but then my cousins came to Konoha…" Mirai tried to explain. "Tsunade-sama made me keep secret… How would people in Konoha react if they know that I was expecting a child from the Uchiha clan, a daughter from an S-Class Missing Nin? I needed protection. Sasuke is after me because he discovered my relation with Itachi… I couldn't tell you…" Mirai looked to Kakashi. "I was going to tell you, remember? 'I can only marry you after telling you something and see your reaction'? It was that…" Mirai said. Kakashi looked to her. "I really care about you. You really are very important to me."

"But not so much as Itachi…" Kakashi dropped her on the ground. "I don't want my name in Chi's anymore. Call her anything else, except Hatake." Mirai looked down. "Don't speak to me again." Kakashi was about to left.

"I really want it… to go well…" Mirai said. Kakashi stopped. "I guess the only thing I say today is 'sorry'." Kakashi left. Mirai was alone on the balcony. Itachi jumped over there. Mirai looked to him. Itachi smiled to her.

"You gave me a daughter." Itachi said and fell on his knees. "I love you so much." Mirai blushed a little.

"Kakashi was the white haired man kicking me in my visions… how couldn't I realize it?" Mirai said. Itachi hugged her like he never hugged. Mirai felt better.

"Forget about that for a moment…" Itachi said and put his hands on her face. "I just want to kiss the mother of my child. My Mirai…" Itachi kissed her. The two stayed there, kissing each other. Kisame and Hidan looked to them.

Naruto was on the door with Chi on his arms. He looked to his sister.

"You're Itachi's daughter… Sasuke's nephew…" Naruto looked to Mirai and Itachi. "What will Sasuke do if he realized you're Itachi's daughter?"

What Naruto unknown was that Sasuke was going to do the most awful thing with his nephew…

……………………………………………

Chi is Itachi's daughter…

How will the Hidden Leaf react to this fact?

Take your Kunais out for the next Jutsu "The Heir of Kurogane"

AL will use Ignis Divine Requiem to wake up the long lost linage of the first Tsukikage.


	19. The Heir of Kurogane

The Heir of Kurogane 

Naruto entered on the Kakashi's room. The Jounin was already there. Sakura was looking to him. Chi wanted to go to Kakashi's arms, but he looked aside. Shikamaru, Temari and Gaara stranged Kakashi's reaction.

"Kakashi-sensei, Chi has no fault…" Naruto said. Kakashi looked to him.

"You were listening?" Kakashi asked. Naruto looked down. "I don't wanna see your mother again." Naruto looked to him.

"Mom stayed loyal to you during these weeks… Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said. Kakashi looked angry to him.

"Mirai betrayed me with Itachi!" Kakashi yielded. "Chi is an Uchiha!" Sakura and the others were got by surprise. "I don't wanna speak more about her. Did I make myself clear, Naruto?" Naruto looked to Chi.

"The Akatsuki leader is on a room closer to ours." Shikamaru said. Naruto looked to him. "We can find out who he is if we go there."

"But he would recognize us." Sakura said.

"He saw us, but he didn't saw Nakuro." Shikamaru said. Gaara and Temari looked to him.

"Who's Nakuro?" Temari asked. Shikamaru smiled and looked to Naruto.

"Me?" Naruto pointed to himself.

"Your hair colour and your eyes are like the ones from here. You were already mistaken by that sailor. Dress yourself as a nurse and go there!" Shikamaru said.

"You're going to dress Naruto as a girl? He will be caught in the same instant." Gaara said. Shikamaru looked to him.

"Well, it looks like you guys don't know Naruto's special and original Jutsu, do you?" Shikamaru asked. They looked to him. "Show them Naruto!" Naruto made a hand seal.

"Henge no Jutsu!" Naruto said and turned into a beautiful long haired nurse. Shikamaru's nose bleeds. Gaara blushed a little. Sakura looked aside. "Hey, I look sexier dressed as a nurse."

"Yeah… you do…" Shikamaru said. Temari opened her van and punched him.

"You lecher!" Temari said. "How could someone invent something like this?" Shikamaru got up and looked to Naruto.

"Now go to the AL's room and try to find out who he is." Shikamaru said. Naruto left.

He entered a little nervous in the AL's room. The leader and Medical Nin were the only ones there. Naruto looked to him. It was impossible to see the leader's face once he looked like a mummy.

"Does your body still hurting, leader?" Medical Nin asked. AL looked to her. She was going to change the curatives on his face, but the leader put his hand on hers. The kunoichi blushed.

"I guess the pain is flying away." AL said. Medical Nin blushed more. The two noticed Naruto's presence.

"Oh! The curatives I asked for." Medical Nin said and took them from Naruto's hands. Naruto looked to the leader. The Medical Nin started to heal the leader. 'This medical Nin is pretty strong.' Naruto thought, remembering how she fought. Naruto felt someone touching his butt. Naruto looked back and saw Hidan caressing his body.

"You're a very beautiful nurse, aren't you?" Hidan said. Naruto wanted to escape, but he felt another person touching his breasts. Deidara put his face in the middle of Nakuro's bobbies.

"Let us enjoy your body a little bit. Mmm…" Deidara said. Hidan pulled Naruto to the wall and Deidara started kissing Nakuro's body.

"Stop it!" Naruto said. But they didn't hear. Deidara looked to him.

"Don't be like that. We are the ninjas who work for your beloved Akatsuki. Now, be a good girl and let us make you a woman." Hidan said, licking Naruto's cheek. Naruto was tearing. He wanted to go back to his normal appearance, but the Akatsuki would get him in the same moment. The other Akatsuki entered and looked to him. Naruto thought his situation couldn't get worse.

"Don't eat her all, leave something for us later." Kakuzu said. Naruto cried. Deidara untied Naruto's uniform.

"Stop it!" a voice said. Deidara, with a drop of saliva falling from his mouth, and Hidan looked to the door and saw Mirai and Itachi.

"Don't be mean. Mmm…" Deidara said. "Let us have some fun. Mmm…"

"I don't care about your fun; I want you to leave her." Mirai ordered. AL looked to her. Mirai took Naruto out of their arms and put a sheet around her. "Don't worry. They won't hurt you anymore." Mirai noticed the girl was Naruto. AL noticed Mirai's reaction.

"Don't you have more wounds since our last meet?" Kakuzu asked. Mirai looked down.

"Do you wanna hear a big new?" Hidan said. All looked to him. "Itachi is a father!" All looked to Itachi, who tried to hide his happiness.

"You're a father? Mmm…?" Deidara asked. "Who's the mother fucking bitch? Mmm…?"

AL and Mirai looked very angry to Deidara.

"Deidara, come here please." AL said. Deidara realized he spoke too much. Deidara looked to the ground and stopped near the leader. "Do you know who are the baby and the mother?"

"No, sir. Mmm…" Deidara said, frightened.

"When addressing to me, don't use your annoying Mmm." AL said. Deidara became more scared. "Mirai is the woman who gave Itachi a child." Deidara looked surprised to the leader and then to Mirai and Itachi. "Look to the ground when you're speaking with me, Deidara."

"Yes, master." Deidara said. Naruto looked surprised to that. 'Deidara was always so bossy and giving us the sensation he was the best and now he is humiliating himself in front of the leader.' Naruto thought and looked to the leader. 'That guy must be really strong to control all of these criminals.'

"Once I doubt a punishment to Hidan and Itachi, you'll make them company." AL said. Hidan looked to the leader. The priest thought the leader had already forgotten that. Deidara felt bad. "You'll dress as little girls and dance in front of every house in Hidden Moon to get money." Hidan, Deidara and Itachi looked to the leader with a look beyond description. "With a basket with cookies on your hands filled of flowers. As you may imagine, you're dress will be very short and you're going to use a flower on your hair with beautiful pink hair ribbons."

Naruto, Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Medical Nin tried not to laugh. Mirai couldn't also find any worse punishment for them. The punished guys wanted to hide their faces.

"I'm going to choose a very gay music for you to sing and a very stupid choreography." AL said. "Now leave. I wanna sleep." They all left. Mirai looked to Naruto and took him with her. Itachi looked to them.

"I need to solve a little problem. Could you wait for me here?" Mirai asked. Itachi said yes. She went to Kakashi's room, where the others were waiting. They became worried when they saw Nakuro almost naked. Mirai looked to him. "Do you realize what could happen if I didn't enter? Naruto, that was too risky."

"I needed to find out something about the Akatsuki Leader." Naruto said and got back to his appearance. Mirai caressed his face.

"If you wanted something, you could just ask me." Mirai said. Naruto looked to her. "Those guys are freaks. You were very lucky."

"They appeared to fear a lot the leader…" Naruto tried to take some information from Mirai.

"The leader is a very strong shinobi. None of them, even if they fight all at the same time, have any chance against him." Mirai said.

"Why are they here?" Naruto asked.

"My grandfather established an alliance with Akatsuki some years ago, the alliance maintains during my command…" Mirai explained.

"Because of Itachi?" Naruto asked. Mirai blushed and smiled. Kakashi looked aside.

"I… They are trying to free the angel within me." Mirai said. All looked surprised.

"Of course." Shikamaru said. They looked to him. "The leader said the ones who free Skuld will be blessed by the Gods or something."

"Are you going to…" Naruto looked down a little sad. "Join Akatsuki to stay with Itachi?" Mirai looked down. All looked to her. Kakashi was a little nervous waiting for the answer. Mirai sighed and tears fell.

"I love you, Naruto." Mirai said. Naruto looked to her, fearing to hear the answer. "I… I'll stay… I'll stay with you." Mirai said. Naruto smiled and hugged her. Kakashi felt better, but said nothing.

"I'm so happy!" Naruto said.

"So, you've already decided?" Itachi entered in the room. The shinobis became a little tense. Kakashi looked aside. "You're really going to stay with the Jinchuuriki…"

"He is not Jinchuuriki!" Mirai corrected. "He is Uzumaki Naruto, my son…" Itachi came near her. Naruto left his mother's arms.

"You prefer to stay with him…" Itachi asked, hugging Mirai. "Than with me?" Mirai looked to Naruto. Kakashi looked down. Shikamaru noticed his reaction. "What about Chi?"

"I'm going to take care of her… with Naruto." Mirai said. Itachi became sad because Mirai was not coming with him.

"And if the people from Konoha ask you who her father is?" Itachi asked. Mirai looked to them.

"They have nothing to do with my life." Mirai answered.

"I have my doubts." Itachi said. "Leader is getting better. I need to meet him…" Itachi was going to kiss Mirai, but she turned her head aside. Itachi looked to her. "I thought you and Kakashi broke up?" Itachi asked. Kakashi looked to them, noticing Mirai's deny. Mirai said nothing. "Ok… Do as you wish…" Itachi left.

Gaara came near Mirai and looked to her.

"Tsukikage-Dono…" Gaara said. Mirai stranged his politeness. "I, as the Godaime Kazekage, come before you asking you to make an alliance with the Hidden Sand." All were surprised. Mirai smiled to him.

"The Hokage-sama asked me to be their ally after the end of Kakashi's team mission." Mirai said. Team 7 looked to her. "So, my priority is with the Leaf, but… I guess I'll ask Tsunade-sama." Gaara looked to her.

Two days later, Kakashi was already ready to leave the hospital, such as the Leader, thanks to Medical Nin and Kimi's medical Jutsus.

The group was now at the Tsukikage's house. Shikamaru was looking to a door when Gaara and Temari came near him.

"What are you doing here?" Temari asked. Shikamaru continued looking to the door.

"Here is the Tsukikage's room." Shikamaru said and opened to door. They saw the desk and the Tsukikage's paintings.

"Wow!" Temari said, surprised. "So many Tsukikages!"

"Look to the picture on the wall." Gaara pointed to a painting on the wall behind the desk. Gaara came near. " 'Shodaime Tsukikage. Kouryou Kurogane'. So this was the famous Kurogane. It looks somewhat familiar…"

"You're right." Temari said, looking to Kurogane's blue eyes and his spiky blonde hair. "He is cute and has a funny face."

"He is nothing special." Shikamaru said, a little jealous. Temari noticed and smiled to him.

"Men are really…" Temari was about to say something, but Gaara looked to the desk and noticed Mirai's photos with Akatsuki.

"By the looks of it, Mirai knows a lot about Akatsuki." Gaara grabbed the photo of her with Itachi.

"Yeah, and she met Itachi along ago. Watch this picture." Temari showed them the photo of Mirai and Itachi when they were 13. Shikamaru looked to it and then his eyes got stuck in the first photo of the desk.

"Yondaime Hokage?!" Shikamaru grabbed the photo and looked to it. "Watch this!" Gaara and Temari looked to the photo. "It's our Fourth Daime and this guy with white hair is Jiraya-sama." Shikamaru looked closer. "Also, this little girl here is Mirai-sama."

"And the others? The pregnant girl, her twin and the red haired guy with the nose full of piercings?" Temari asked.

"Possibly, by the semblance, one of them is Mirai mother and the other her twin." Gaara said. "The red haired guy must be her father." Temari looked up and saw the painting before Mirai's.

"Yes. It looks a lot like him." Temari said. Gaara and Shikamaru looked to the painting. "Minamoto Douryokugen."

"Then, Mirai's mother was related with Yondaime." Shikamaru said and pointed to the hand of the fallen Hokage. "The pregnant girl, Mirai's mother's twin, was the wife of Yondaime. Then…" Shikamaru stranged something. Temari and Gaara looked to him. "Yondaime Hokage has a son…"

"What? Didn't you know it?" Temari asked. "The children from the Kages are usually much known."

"Yes, I know." Shikamaru said. "That's why! None in Konoha have ever heard about a child from the fourth."

"Wasn't Yondaime Hokage the one who died sealing the Kyuubi within Naruto?" Temari asked.

"The one Skuld saw dying." Gaara remembered. Shikamaru and Temari looked to him.

"For that, Mirai's mother needed to be on Konoha or Mirai was already there, but yet with the Skuld sealed within her." Shikamaru said. "But, for that, according to what the Akatsuki Leader said, the Tsukikages knew a way to seal the Skuld, using Shiki Fuujin, the Jutsu Yondaime Hokage used to seal Kyuubi within Naruto. From the two one… or Yondaime learned the Jutsu with Mirai's father, or it was Mirai's father the one who sealed Kyuubi… but if that's true, what happened with Yondaime?" They looked to each other for a while. A flash passed through Shikamaru's thought. The Sand Nins looked to him. "Didn't the Skuld take the shape of the Akatsuki Leader's fallen wife?" Shikamaru asked. Temari and Gaara looked to each other. "Her face…" Shikamaru looked to the photo and looked to the twins. "It's her!" Shikamaru pointed. "Mirai's mother! Mirai's mother is the fallen wife from the Akatsuki Leader."

"Wait you're saying…" Gaara looked to him, seeing were he wanted to reach.

"Mirai's father!" Shikamaru pointed, excited with his discover. "He knew how to perform the Jutsus from the Tsukikages. He knew how to make them because he was a Tsukikage. This photo, the painting… Mirai's father is the Akatsuki Leader!"

"No way!" Temari said. "So that's why… the alliance between the Hidden Moon and Akatsuki."

"She… she is hiding that from Naruto…" Gaara said. Shikamaru and Temari looked to him. "She really loves Naruto, from that we have no doubts, otherwise she would stay with Itachi, It must be hard to her to fight against her father and the boy she loves to stay with Naruto." Shikamaru continued looking to the photograph.

"That part of the mystery is solved, now… who's Yondaime's son?" Shikamaru said, looking to Yondaime's face on the portrait.

Mirai was on her bedroom with Naruto. The boy was looking to her dressing Chi.

"Mother?"

"Yeah."

"Can you really see the future?" Naruto asked. Mirai looked to him. "I mean… if you can see it… then you know what's going to happen with me and with all of mine friends!" Naruto was looking to Mirai. "Can you really see everything?" Mirai caressed Naruto's hair and kissed him on the cheek.

"A girl possessed by the spirit of the Skuld can only see things that are going to happen during the period they are alive or something that started when they were alive but continued after her dead." Mirai explained. Naruto looked to her.

"Then, you know with who you're going to marry?" Naruto asked. Mirai blushed a little.

"I… There are somethings I don't like to predict." Mirai said. Naruto was expecting her to say what he wanted to hear. Mirai looked to him. "What?"

"Who am I going to get married with?" Naruto asked. Mirai smiled. "Tell me, please!"

"Why? Aren't you dating Hinata?" Mirai asked. Naruto blushed a little and looked down. "What? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I… When Akatsuki entered in Kakashi-sensei's room in the hospital, I became a little nervous… and Sakura gave me her hand and I felt different… the…" Naruto looked to the ground. "The feeling I had towards her came back and I… but I continue to like Hinata… But now I'm here and Sakura is here and Hinata is far, I…" Mirai hugged Naruto.

"That's normal, son." Mirai said. Naruto looked to her. "You love both of them and you're undecided."

"Like you with Itachi and Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. Mirai sadly smiled.

"A little like me. See, we aren't so different like that." Mirai said. Naruto got up.

"I'm going to see if I find Sakura-chan and I'm going to tell her about my feeling and…"

"No!" Mirai said. Naruto looked to her, a little surprised. "If you do that, you would give hopes to Sakura and then, imagine if you go back to Konoha and you see Hinata and you forget about Sakura… you need to be certain about your feelings." Naruto thought a little.

"You're right. Well, I'm going to the beach. The sea here is very cool! See Yá!" Naruto left. Mirai smiled and sighed.

"Good question… who is Naruto going to marry?" Mirai's eyes turned blue. She was trying to find the time when Naruto would get married.

Mirai found herself in a very dark place. Some ashes were flying through the black sky. Mirai was feeling very weak. She was lying on the ground. She saw someone dressed as an ANBU coming near her. She could notice it was a blonde man. Mirai was looking to him. Her vision was getting fuzzy.

"Mom!" The ANBU took out the mask… it was Naruto. He appeared to be 20 years old. Naruto was crying a lot. "Don't die mom! Please! Not now… I need you! Mom!" Mirai was looking to him. Naruto got so handsome. Mirai sensed she was smiling. She raised her hand and put it on Naruto's face. Naruto kissed her hand and held it with his. "I love you mom… please… stay with me…"

"Naruto…" Mirai whispered. Her voice was really weak.

"Mom." Another boy appeared. He looked a lot like Naruto except he had five years old. "Don't go to sleep… Mommy…" Mirai was feeling weaker. Another ANBU appeared behind Naruto. He had a mask covering his face, so Mirai could not recognized him, but she could saw he was a male about Naruto's age and that he had black hair. "Mommy…" the little boy said. Mirai was closing her eyes. She was feeling sad for leaving Naruto and the little boy behind, but at the same time, she was feeling warm and a relaxing peace entered her heart. Mirai closed her eyes and opened them on the present. She looked to the bed and saw baby Chi sleeping over it. Mirai looked to her.

"That little boy…" Mirai remembered the boy that looked like Naruto. "Who was he? Naruto's son? No. Impossible. The boy had at least four or five years old, which would mean Naruto having a child now or sooner. He was calling me mommy…" Mirai looked down and then to the photos of her cousins she had on her bedroom. "My son? He doesn't look like an Uchiha and Kakashi said the most of the Hatake were white haired… And the ANBU…" Mirai tried to foresee beyond, but it was impossible. "I see… That will be the moment I'll…"

On the Hotel's garden, AL and the rest of his gang were getting ready to see Deidara, Hidan and Itachi's detour through the Hidden Moon dressed as little girls. Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Medical Nin were trying not to laugh.

The boy's dress was really small and had a black and red squared pattern. They had a red ribbon on their hair and black girl shoes with white and lace-trimmed socks. Their chemises were also lace-trimmed. They were really funny.

The leader passed by them. They were all looking to the ground. He continued to have his face covered with curatives and a broken arm. The Leader looked to his victims.

"Once you're getting more undisciplined everyday… I'll punish you as an example to the others, to show that I'm the leader and that you're my vassals." The AL said. They continued to look down. The Leader bites his thumb and put his hand on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" two big white wolves dressed with winter clothes and snow glasses appeared. "My wolves will take a look at you, in case you try to disobey me again and run away. But I have to tell you that would be far more painful." The leader looked to them. "Do you know the choreography?" AL asked.

"Yes, leader." They said, continuing to look down.

"I need to check up." AL looked to the others, who were in front of Itachi, Hidan and Deidara. "You four! Turn back! I need to see them dance." Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu and Medical Nin turned back. The leader was waiting for them to begin dancing. "What are you waiting for?"

"Well, mmm…" Deidara said. They didn't want to dance.

"Dance! Now!" the leader said. They started to dance. Kakuzu and the others were hearing the song and making a huge effort to maintain quiet. "I can see you've improved a lot. Now go and dance. You four, come with me!" The leader left with Medical Nin, Kakuzu, Kisame and Zetsu. Hidan, Itachi and Deidara looked to each other.

"Don't look to me like that! Mmm… I want to dance as much as you want. Mmm!" Deidara said. The wolves roared.

"We have no other choice." Hidan said.

"The Hidden Moon is very big, let's start." Itachi said. The three left.

Naruto was walking through the beach. He was looking to the sea and remembering the times he saw Mirai with Itachi.

"Mom… why did you have to fall in love with that dork? I hate him." Naruto threw a rock to the sea, seeing it jumping over the water. "It's true I never liked to see her with Kakashi-sensei, but better him that an Akatsuki." Naruto walked a little more and entered in the woods. "Actually…" Naruto looked to the sky. "I would like to see mom with none. She…" Naruto looked down. His hair covered his face. "What am I saying? Am I that selfish?" Naruto looked around him and saw the Tsukikage's statues and looked to Mirai's. "Why does it pain?" Naruto asked to the statue, putting his hand on his chest. "Why does it pain so much when I see you with someone else? Mom…" Naruto looked down.

"Maybe because you're feeling jealous." Another voice said. Naruto looked aside and saw someone leaned against the statue before Mirai's. Naruto recognized his clothes.

"You're… you're… an Akatsuki!" Naruto said. The leader walked slowly to him. Naruto started to step back walking to the middle of the glade. "What do you want? Mom said you won't attack me while I was here." The AL looked to him.

"I'm not going to attack you." AL said. Naruto noticed Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu and Medical Nin were around the glade, avoiding him to leave. "You know, it's strange, how you passed over thousands of wolves from the Fenrir's wolf's pack and yet… you got out without a single bite." Naruto didn't understand.

"What do you mean with that?" Naruto was letting his Kyuubi chakra came out. AL noticed it.

"The Fenrir's wolf's packs are wolves that kill all but the Skuld and those who possess the blood from Kurogane." AL said. Naruto got into his two tailed form. Al looked to him. "I've already told I haven't come here to hurt you." Naruto got the third tail. AL started to make some hand seals. "I just came to assure something." AL looked to Naruto. "Daemon Requiem!" He said. Kyuubi's chakra ceased. Naruto wasn't feeling his chakra. The boy looked to the leader. "Hasn't Mirai tell you? I'm the strongest ninja on Earth." Naruto looked around. There was no way to escape. "This is just going to take a while." Naruto made some hand seals.

"Tsubasa no Jutsu!" Naruto said and flied up, but the leader was already over him with his black feathered wings.

"Be a good boy, Naruto, and land on the ground." AL started to land over Naruto, making him land on the ground. Naruto had no way to escape. "Let's make sure!" Al started to make a lot of hand seals. Two purple circles appeared under him and a third circle between the two got filled with ancient runes. Naruto was looking to him. "Ninpou! Ignis Divine Requiem!" the Leader's words resound on the glade over and over again. Their pierced Naruto's ears like daggers. The ground started to shake. Naruto put his hands on his ears.

"Stop it!" he screamed. The pain was so intense. "Stop it!" Naruto's body started to float. Tears fell from Naruto's eyes. He was feeling a huge pain on the heart. His coat untied and the Leader and the others could saw Yondaime's seal on Naruto's belly, then, they started to notice another mark on his body. Old runes started to appear over Naruto's body, coming from Kurogane's statue through the ground. The runes were gathering on Naruto's chest. In the place Mirai used to have the butterfly tattoo, Naruto gained a dragon one. It was making him pain so much. 'What's this?!" Naruto thought, once the only sound coming from his mouth was his screams. Naruto shrunk over himself. His screams were getting louder. The Leader was looking to him without making a movement. The other Akatsuki members appeared to be surprised.

"Leader?" the blue haired member looked to him. "What's happening?" A strong wind was coming from the glade, making the leaves from the trees flying around Naruto.

"That tattoo…" AL said. "The Kouryou… It's the proof." Medical Nin looked to him. Blood was coming out from Naruto's mouth. 'Stop it!' Naruto thought. 'What is this? Why is it paining so much?' Naruto started to cry. 'I cannot die… Not now… Hokage… I need to become a Hokage. Mom… she needs me… this pain… Why?' Naruto's wings turned gold and got some white feathers with gold reflexes. AL recognized them. "Those wings… So, it is true." The leader looked down. "So… that's why Frigg… it was inevitable."

A golden bright came out from Naruto's body. His hands left his head; he was now peacefully floating on the sky. The leader was looking to him.

"My dear Medical Nin, I'm going to need your services once more." The leader said. The blue haired member looked to him. The Leader started to make hand seals. "Ninpou! Munnin no Jutsu!" The Leader closed his eyes and was now seeing what Naruto was seeing. The boy was lying on the ground. He was on a flowered field. The pain appeared to have disappeared. Naruto got up and he saw a blonde man dressing a black coat and wearing the Hidden Moon's forehead. Naruto got up and looked to him. The man opened his eyes. They were blue. Naruto looked around him. It appeared to be the same glade, except that the trees were birthing which make the place looked like a beautiful field. Naruto looked again to the man.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"In the Hidden Moon, when I created it." The man said. Naruto looked to him. The man tenderly smiled to Naruto, which made the boy feel better.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Kurogane, the first Tsukikage." The man said. Naruto got surprised.

"You… you are… the man who created the Hidden Moon?!" Naruto remembered something. "You're the one the angel inside Mom is looking for. So, you know a way to save Mom! You know? Why am I here? Is to save mom?" Naruto was looking hopefully to Kurogane. The ninja smiled to him once more.

"You're very funny." Kurogane said and caressed Naruto's head. Naruto blushed. "But, for you to see me, it's because you've been found by a Tsukikage."

"What?" Naruto asked. Kurogane looked around him.

"This land… I create this village, but I left it… along ago." Kurogane looked to Naruto and kneeled down in front of him. "You're my heir." Naruto got surprised.

"Me?" Naruto pointed to himself.

"Yeah!" Kurogane said.

"How do you know that? I never met any family. How could you be so certain?" Naruto asked. Kurogane pointed to Naruto's heart. The boy saw the dragon tattoo. "I never had that tattoo…"

"It's a special chakra made tattoo. It only awakes when activated by a special Yutsu!" Kurogane said.

"What's a Yutsu?" Naruto asked. Kurogane blushed a little. Once Kurogane has Norse ascendancy, he cannot spell the 'J' saying them as 'Y'.

"Never mind." Kurogane said. "The Yutsu was made by me as a way to awake the seal within my first child. The seal passed down over the generations and now, it ended up on you."

"So… you're saying my father had this tattoo?" Naruto asked. Kurogane smiled again, putting his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"There is something very important I need to tell you." Kurogane expression got serious. Naruto looked to him. "You're here because you have found a Tsukikage, meaning… you've also find a girl possessed by Skuld."

"Mirai…" Naruto said. Kurogane looked to him.

"I know what happens when a boy from my linage meets a Skuld." Kurogane said. Naruto looked to him. "Amaterasu told me." Kurogane appeared to be worried. "Everyone… every first boy from an heir of mine and every first girl from the Skuld linage… they'll fall in love… always." Kurogane said.

"But… Mirai's grandfather told us that Itachi was your heir. It's Itachi… Mom is in love with Itachi… otherwise, she would love Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said. Kurogane was looking to him.

"No… Itachi is not my heir. All the ones who own my blood have blonde hair." Kurogane said. Naruto looked to him. "You are my heir."

"But…"

"Happens what it has to happen, you shall not give yourself to Skuld." Kurogane said. Naruto looked to him. "Tie yourself to a tree, cut of your hands or take out eyes. Never… ever give yourself to Skuld. If you do that, Susanowo's powers will increase and he would be able to get her."

"I don't understand…" Naruto was getting confused. "What do you mean with give me to Skuld?" Naruto asked. Kurogane realized Naruto was too young.

"Don't try it… even if you really love her and she's dying, don't do it." Kurogane said. Naruto looked down.

"But…"

"If the Tsukikage is using this Yutsu on you, it's because he already realized that is going to happen, so, as his duty, he sent you here to prevent it." Kurogane said. Naruto looked to him. "Don't worry, we're all protecting you."

"All?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, all of your ancestors." Kurogane changed into another person who looked a lot like him. "We're all looking over you." Naruto felt the huge pain again. He put his hands on his head as a way to prevent it from exploding. Naruto's vision got fuzzier. He could sense the body of Kurogane changing into his entire legacy. The pain was taking over Naruto. Naruto felt a huge. He didn't know who it was, but it was warm. His hands fell from his head. The huge was so warm.

"I'm so sorry…" the voice said. Naruto ever heard it before, but it appeared to know it from life. The person hugged him strongly. "I wanted to be there for you… I wanted to teach you everything. If I knew it… Frigg… Kyuubi… I should have been stronger…" Naruto felt someothing pulling him up. He didn't want to leave that person. He wanted to continue being hugged; Naruto's body was going up. That person held his hand. Naruto noticed his blue eyes filled with tears. The white mantle of that person was flying on the wind. Naruto felt warm and smiled, closing his eyes. Naruto disappeared on the sky. That person turned back to Kurogane.

"I've always watched over you. You were never alone." Kurogane said. "Bye… Father." Kurogane vanished.

Naruto was about to fell on the ground, but he was caught by the AL. Naruto's golden wings disappeared.

"So, as I suspected. You're the heir of Kurogane." AL said and tenderly smiled to him. "I was really stupid." AL caressed Naruto's hair. "That's why his wings were like Kurogane's… because he was your father… he was the heir of Kurogane.

……………………………………………………

Naruto's the heir of Kurogane.

Who was the one hugging Naruto?

Why was Kurogane so worried with Naruto and Mirai's relationship?

Take your Kunais out for the next Jutsu "Leaf says no!"


	20. Leaf Says No

Leaf says no 

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a blonde lady dressing as a nurse.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"In the Hidden Moon's hospital." Usagi said. Naruto got up, looking surprised to her.

"How did I get here?" Naruto asked.

"Ah…" Usagi didn't answer. Naruto remembered his meet with Kurogane.

"Kurogane…" Naruto whispered.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Gaara appeared. Naruto looked to her.

"Sakura-chan?"

"What the hell? Why have you ended in the hospital? What were you thinking?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked to her. He remembered being in the beach and Kurogane, but he couldn't remember what happened in the middle. "You need to get well fast."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi-san received the papers from Konoha to sign the peace treaty with the Moon. So, tomorrow, the Moon will sign its first peace treaties with Konoha and the Sand." Gaara said. Naruto looked to them.

"Mom is going to sign a peace treaty?" Naruto said, happy. He jumped on his bed. "Yappy" Naruto screamed. "That means mom can go back to Konoha with me!"

"We, Kakashi-sensei and Shikamaru-kun are going to represent Konoha. Gaara-Dono and Temari-san are going to represent the Sand." Sakura explained. Naruto looked to her and felt good for taking such an important paper in all of that.

Kakashi was on the Tsukikage's room, looking to the papers Tsunade sent to him. Kakashi didn't appear to be happy with the peace treaty. Mirai's grandfather entered in the room and looked to Kakashi.

"Oh… you were here." The old man said. Kakashi looked to him. "From what Mirai told me, you were the ninja who was protecting her on the Leaf…" Kakashi felt a little sad. The old Tsukikage stop next to him and looked to Kurogane's portrait. "You don't need to blame yourself for not being able to conquer Mirai's heart." Kakashi looked to him. "Itachi is the heir of Kurogane. That's the burden the Tsukikages have to carry… to marry and protect a woman whose heart will always belong to another man. If a Skuld meets an heir of Kurogane, she'll fall in love with him, and he for her. It was written by the Gods… Mirai loves you, but her heart belongs to Itachi."

"…" Kakashi looked to him.

Shikamaru was with Temari on the corridor. They were kissing themselves so much that they appeared to be eating one another. Shikamaru was untying Temari's clothes, while she was pulling his hair.

Kyo and Byo were behind a wall, watching them.

"She's so pretty!" Byo said, drooling.

"That Leaf dude is so lucky!" Kyo said. "Temari-san looks so hot!"

Shikamaru took out her shirt. Kyo and Byo were bleeding from their noses.

"Amazing!" They said.

Someone was knocking at the door. Kyo and Byo felt angry.

"Why now?" They asked to the sky and went downstairs. They opened the door and saw Sakura. "Sakura-Hime!" They hugged Sakura. Sakura blushed.

"Do you wanna to go out on a date with me?" Byo asked.

"No! She'll go to the cinema with me!" Kyo said.

"Cut it out!" Naruto said. "You freak clones! Go flattering the girls of your village!"

"Sakura is hot!" Byo said. Sakura blushed even more.

"Yeah! And it's very hard to find girls with pink hair in these lands." Kyo said. Naruto and the twins started to argue about Sakura. She felt important for having three boys fighting for her.

"Sorry…" someone said. Naruto, the twins, Sakura and Gaara looked to three persons who appeared to be three little red hoods.

"Yes?" Kyo and Byo said. The red hoods took out their mantles. Naruto, Kyo, Byo and Sakura tried not to laugh, while Gaara was locking astonished to the three persons. Itachi, Hidan and Deidara were in front of them, dressing as school girls. Kyo, Byo and Naruto pointed their fingers to them.

"How ridiculous!" They said, laughing. The Akatsuki tried not to explode.

"If you two are thinking on running away as I am, let's go!" Hidan said, they were about to turn back but the AL's wolves were roaring to them.

"Seems like we don't have another choice. Mmm!" Deidara said. They were blushed and joined their hands as if they were going to pray.

"_Can you hear me?"_ Hidan, Itachi and Deidara started to sing. The group looked to them.

"_The sky is limitless and blue, the sea is endlessly large to you, please remain smiling or else I'll cry!_" Hidan sang. They looked to him, while he was making his part of the choreography.

"_You don't have to look around now, because everyone is in these hands! _Mmm" Deidara sang, showing his hands.

"_Wanting to cry, wanting to run, if you forget happiness then sing. Light was born and dark was born too, the two are together…"_ Itachi sang.

"_Feeling harmonia!"_ The three sang. "_Telepathy!"_ Their opened their arms and rose them. "_Can you hear me?"_ They put their hands near the mouth, as if they were about to scream.

"_The cloud is white and drifts aimlessly, the rain isn't black and crying anymore, when you look up, you'll notice that single line, someday, the heart calls Hallelujah!_ " Hidan sang, dancing while changing places with Deidara.

"_The wren that searches for an unchanging song, can you see that we're all connected with an unseen thread?_ Mmm…" Deidara sang, continuing the choreography.

"_Feeling lonely, at the brim of being alone, if you're buried, close your eyes and sing, even if we're apart, on that same land, under that mistletoe…" _Itachi song. The three joined their hands and leaned their faces.

"_Feeling harmonia!" _The three sang._ "Telepathy!"_ They put their fingers on the head as if they were communicating by telepathy. Naruto and the others just don't fall on laughing because they didn't want to miss any part of the choreography. "_Can you hear me?"_

The old Tsukikage and Kakashi looked trough the window of the room and saw the three Akatsuki dancing and singing.

"That Akatsuki!" the old Tsukikage. "Always original with punishes." Kakashi felt fine for seeing Itachi like that. Mirai heard the noise and went near her grandfather and Kakashi.

"What's this noise?" Mirai came and became open-mouthed. "I can't believe it… For God's sake… They look ridiculous!" Mirai said. Chi made some baby noises and pointed her arms to them.

"_To that dreamer, with love, I will deliver happiness to wherever, so sing!"_ Hidan, Deidara and Itachi continued singing, while rubbing on each other. _"If you forget happiness, then sing! Light was born and dark was born too, the two are together now… The final Harmonia!_" The three raised their arms to the sky. "_Telepathy!"_ The three pointed their fruits basket to the teenagers. "_Can you hear me?"_

Naruto, Sakura, Kyo and Byo started laughing out loud. Gaara put his hand in front of his mouth.

"That was the most ridiculous thing I saw in my entire life." Naruto laugh, pointing to them. They continued laughing. Sakura had her hands on her belly, which was already hurting because of laughing too much.

"This was humiliating…" Hidan said.

"This was the last house, now we can go back to the hotel…" Itachi said. The group continued to laugh of the Akatsuki. Itachi looked up and saw Mirai. She beckoned to him, smiling. Itachi smiled to her. Kakashi looked to her. The Akatsuki left. Naruto and the others entered the house.

"Poor Itachi…" Mirai said. Chi looked to her and then noticed Kakashi. She raised her arms and started to make baby noises to him. Mirai looked to Kakashi. She felt a little bad. Kakashi left without saying a word or looking again to her. Mirai looked down. Her grandfather noticed it.

"I guess you'll need to be more careful for now on." He said. Mirai signed with her head.

At lunch, everybody was around the table. Kakashi didn't touch the food, which made the twins annoyed because they wanted to see his face. Mirai was looking to him, but Kakashi didn't answer the look.

"Mom, what do you know about Kurogane?" Naruto asked. Mirai looked to him.

"Why do you want to know?" Mirai asked. Naruto blushed a little.

"It's just that… I got curious." Naruto said.

"Well, he was a good Tsukikage. He created everything on this village and feared nothing, not even death." Mirai told. Naruto was finding Kurogane cool. "He had the heart of a true Viking. He was noble and gentle. Everybody loved him and even now, he is respected as any God." Mirai said.

"Was he that cool?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah!" The twins answered. "Kurogane had the ultimate Norse Ninjutsu and he was freaking strong. He had chakra like no other."

"That's why they said Kurogane's heirs may have a lot Chakra and Stamina." Mirai finished. Naruto remembered Kurogane's face and blushed a little.

Shikamaru and Temari entered. They took place on the table. Gaara, with his eyes closed, noticed his sister.

"Where were you?" Gaara asked. Temari blushed. Shikamaru was sweating a lot.

"We were taking a walk down the woods." Temari said.

"She's lying!" Byo said. Gaara looked to them. Temari blushed a lot. "She was…" Byo couldn't move. Shikamaru was holding him with Kagemane no Jutsu under the table.

"You were…?" Gaara looked to Temari.

"I was dating Shikamaru on the woods… ok?" Temari said and left. Gaara was looking to her and then looked to Shikamaru. The boy felt a little scared.

"I hope it was a normal date." Gaara said. Shikamaru signed with his head.

At night, Mirai was on her bedroom with Naruto and Chi. Naruto was on her bed, playing with Chi.

"Your house is really cool!" Naruto said. "It's big and comfy!"

"Yeah! I like it too!" Mirai said. Naruto looked to Chi and made a serious face. Mirai noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Sasuke always wanted to kill Itachi…" Naruto said. Mirai looked to him. "Will he come after Chi?"

"Don't worry!" Mirai said and sat near him, hugging Naruto. "I'm not pregnant anymore. Now I can fight with my full power." Naruto looked to her. "Fear not." Naruto was feeling fine for being hugged by his mother. He adored Mirai more and more as time goes by. Naruto blushed and rubbed his face on Mirai's chest. 'What's this feeling? It makes my hear beat faster and faster… Could it be…?'

Someone knocked on the window. Mirai looked there and saw Itachi. He smiled to her. Mirai smiled back and got up. Naruto felt sad and looked to the window. Anger took him. Mirai opened the glass door.

"What are you doing here?" Mirai asked. Itachi looked to her and put his arm around her waist. "You were punished today, wasn't that enough?"

"If being punished is a consequence of seeing you, then I would enjoy being punished again and again." Itachi said and kissed Mirai's cheek. She blushed. Naruto was looking very angry to them. Mirai looked to him.

"Son… would you like to leave mom alone for a while?" Mirai asked, while Itachi was kissing her neck. Naruto was full of jealous. "Will you?" Itachi continued to kiss Mirai. Naruto left, letting the door half closed. Itachi leaned his head on Mirai's.

"I was missing you already." Itachi said, grabbing Mirai and holding her on his arms. "My mighty Tsukikage."

"The last time we made it, it ended up bad." Mirai remembered.

"But today is half moon. We have nothing to fear." Itachi laid Mirai on her bed.

"Chi!" Mirai advised. Itachi looked to his daughter and put her on her cradle. Itachi kissed Chi's forehead and put a soft toy near her head, covering her with a blanket. Chi yawned and closed her eyes. Itachi smiled to her and went to bed, lying above Mirai. The two kissed each other. Itachi grabbed Mirai's leg pulling up her clothes, while she was untying his trousers. They were kissing themselves a lot, all blushed. They forgot everything and let themselves being possessed by love.

Minutes later, Shikamaru was passing over the corridors in his tip-toes, trying not to make any noise. The boy noticed Kakashi leaned in a wall, looking to the door next to him. Shikamaru stopped near the Jounin.

"Is anything wrong, Kakashi-sempai?" Shikamaru asked, whispering. Kakashi didn't answer and continued to look over the chink of the half opened door. Shikamaru looked there too. The only thing he could see was a big mirror. He tried to focus his look and noticed two persons. "Those are?!" Shikamaru saw Itachi and Mirai making love, moaning a lot. It was very easy to see what they were doing through the mirror. Both Itachi and Mirai were very blushed and sweated. Mirai had tears on the corner of her eyes, while Itachi was sucking her neck and making love with her. Shikamaru blushed, especially because Mirai was naked. "Oh God!" Shikamaru looked to Kakashi, who continued looking to the mirror, knitting the brows. Shikamaru didn't know what to say. "It wouldn't be better for you not seeing this?" Kakashi didn't answer and continued looking to them. Shikamaru decided to leave. Kakashi continued looking to them.

In the hotel, AL was looking to Itachi's empty bed. The other members felt a little scared. The leader looked to them.

"Where's Itachi?" he asked. They looked to the ground.

"We don't know." Zetsu answered. The leader looked to them, knitting his brows.

"He went after the Tsukikage." Kakuzu denounced. All looked open-mouthed to Kakuzu.

"I see…" the leader said and looked again to the others. "You've lied to me!"

"No, leader…" Kisame said. "Itachi asked us to keep secret…"

"You work for me… not for Itachi." The leader said and turned his back to them. "As punishment…" They all became bloodless when they heard that word. "You'll sleep on the ground tonight…"

"Well… it's not that bad." Hidan whispered to Deidara.

"With seeds of corn under you." The leader finished. They felt awful.

"But leader, I told you the truth!" Kakuzu remembered. AL looked to him.

"You too, I hate big mouthed people!" Leader said. Minutes later, they were all trying to sleep, but it was really hard because of the corn.

"This is all Itachi's fault!" Zetsu said.

"My backs hurt!" the Blue haired member said. Leader was on his bed looking to the window, where he could saw the Tsukikage's house.

On the next day, Mirai woke up when the sunshine hit her face. She opened her eyes and saw Itachi sleeping peacefully at her side. She smiled and kissed him. Itachi moaned a little and opened his eyes. He smiled with his eyes half opened and yawned.

"Good morning." Itachi said. Mirai leaned her head on his chest, caressing it. Itachi noticed something and looked up. Mirai noticed and looked back. Naruto was looking to them.

"Naruto…" Mirai said, surprised.

"Breakfast is on the table… in case you wanna know…" Naruto said with a mix of sad and angriness. Mirai noticed.

"Naruto?" She was about to speak with him, but Naruto left. Mirai looked down. Itachi caressed her face.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. Give him time…" Itachi pulled Mirai's face and kissed her.

Naruto sat on the table, very angry. Sakura and Gaara looked to him. The twins appeared with their Ornulu uniform dressed up, followed by their grandfather.

"Today is a great day to the Hidden Moon…" the old Tsukikage said. "We are going to establish our first peace treaties."

"The Moon and the Leaf will finally become allies!" Kyo said. Kakashi entered in the kitchen. He appeared to have slept nothing.

"Kakashi-sensei… Are you ok?" Sakura asked. Kakashi took a sit.

"These are for you!" The twins said and showed some beautiful white mantles with soft blue clouds and yellow moons. "It's the Hidden Moon's ceremony mantle. You'll wear it on the ceremony."

"They're so pretty!" Sakura said, putting her on.

"Good morning!" Mirai entered with Chi on her arms. Kakashi got up and left the room. They all looked to him. Mirai didn't know why he was like that. Naruto was looking sad to her. "Don't be like that. Today is a big day!" Naruto looked down. Mirai sat at his side. "I love you, you know that. You don't need to be jealous."

"You slept with him…" Naruto said. Mirai blushed a little. "Mom… Itachi is a bad guy… You cannot be with him." Mirai looked to Naruto. Gaara and Sakura looked to her. 'Mirai-san slept with Itachi…' Sakura thought. 'She must really love him, but why? He's a murderer…' "Mom, you need to forget him!"

"Sasuke is with Orochimaru… possibly killing people to become stronger. Why don't you forget him?" Mirai asked. Naruto looked revolted to her.

"Don't try to compare them! Sasuke has a good heart! He is my friend! Itachi killed his clan and he is an Akatsuki!" Naruto remembered. Mirai looked angry to him.

"Sasuke is with Orochimaru!" Mirai said. Naruto looked to her. "Sasuke tried to kill my baby while Orochimaru tried to use me to obtain my Jutsu knowledge! And you're asking me not to compare them? For me… Sasuke is the bad guy, not Itachi!" Naruto looked down, "Try to understand, son. I loved Itachi since I was 13… We have a daughter… don't ask me to forget him."

"I fought with Sasuke to save you mom!" Naruto said. "I want your safety!"

"I also fought with Itachi to protect you. I also want you to be safe." Mirai remembered. "Also, I was already pregnant when I fought him. I had no reason to fight him, yet I did it. We're ninjas. If you chose the way of the Shinobi you need to do sacrifices and make choices."

"Then… Why had you chosen Itachi?" Naruto asked, angry.

"You're being a spoiled brat!" Mirai yield. "I don't know if you remembered, but I chose to stay with you!" Naruto looked to her. "I'm giving up a life at Itachi's side to stay and protect you… How can you continually say I'm making the wrong choices?" Naruto looked down.

"Sorry…" Naruto said. Mirai calmed down and put her hand on his hair.

"Don't be angry." Mirai said. "Let's just forget about this, shall we?"

"Ok…" Naruto said.

Itachi reached the hotel and found his comrades were angry with him. The Leader appeared in front of him and sent him a bad look.

"You were with Mirai, again…" The Leader said. Itachi looked aside and continued walking.

"Wanting you or not, we love each other and there is nothing you can do about it." Itachi said. The Leader looked to him. "You should be thankful once I gave you a granddaughter." Itachi saw two big white wolves in front of him.

"I guess I need to have a little conversation with you." Leader said. "Leave!" The other members looked to AL and then to Itachi, leaving the place. Itachi looked to the Leader. "I was always against your affair with Mirai…"

"You never behaved like a father in her entire life… Why are you doing that now?" Itachi asked.

"You have Susanowo's blood in your veins…" AL remembered. Itachi looked to him.

"I'm not like Susanowo." Itachi said. AL closed his eyes.

"I found out who the real heir of Kurogane is…" AL said. Itachi looked to him and trembled a little. The Leader noticed. "Scared?" Itachi looked down. "You know the Skulds fall in love with Kurogane's heirs, don't you?" Itachi appeared to be frustrated.

"Mirai loves me…" Itachi said. "She will choose me over that Kurogane's bastard." AL didn't appear to like hearing his ancestor's linage being called bastards.

"You're wrong… She already did." AL said. Itachi looked to him. The fear of losing Mirai took him. Itachi tried to convince himself Mirai would always prefer him, after all, they had a daughter. The Leader noticed Itachi's inner agony. "It's Naruto." Itachi looked to him. "Naruto is the heir of Kurogane." Itachi smiled of relief.

"Then I have nothing to fear…" Itachi said. "Naruto is just a kid! Mirai would never…"

"Really?" AL said. Itachi looked to him. "Naruto is a kid… now. But, imagine when Naruto will be 23 years old… Mirai will be 29. Their love will not be that impossible, actually, it would be very probable." Itachi looked down. "Mirai decided to stay with Naruto, of course, for now, not Naruto sees her like a woman, not Mirai sees him like a man, but in a few years… if they continue together… Mirai and Naruto will get together and…" Itachi looked to the Leader. "That why I let you see Mirai during these days and that's why I would allow you see her every time you want. Because I don't want to see Mirai, who sees Naruto like a son, doing something foolish."

"I see…" Itachi said. "You don't want to see a mother making love with a son."

"No…" AL said, looking to Itachi with impassive eyes. The Uchiha looked to him. "I don't what to see her committing incest." Itachi looked to the leader. His eyes continued expressionless. Itachi didn't know what to say.

"You… You are… Naruto… it can't…" Itachi was trying to find words to express himself.

"It was necessary…" The Leader said. Itachi looked to him. "Mirai knows it…"

"I see…" Itachi realized it. "'Always one step ahead', hum?" The Leader closed his eyes. "I would say you were half a marathon ahead with that."

"If Mirai and Naruto had a child… Kurogane will reborn… and Susanowo's seal will be released and he'll get a lot of his powers back and he'll come back for Skuld." AL says.

"And Mirai's mother… didn't her… after all…" Itachi asked.

"The Skuld was never freed when she was within Frigg… that's why, Kurogane is not back yet." AL said. Itachi looked to the Leader. "Let's go. The Peace treaty Ceremony will begin soon. I wanna see it." AL stared at the sky. "Maybe this time… Konoha and the Moon will finally be allies…"

Kakashi was on his room trying to read his book, but he couldn't concentrate in it. He couldn't take out the image of Mirai making love with Itachi. Kakashi looked to the ground.

Someone knocked on the door. Kakashi looked to it.

"Kakashi?" Mirai's voice resounded. Kakashi turned his face aside, angry. "Kakashi, are you there? I need to speak with you. It's about the Ceremony. Kakashi?" Kakashi decided not to open the door. Mirai realized he continued mad with her. She looked to the ground and then to the door. "Kakashi, this ceremony is very important for both the Moon and the Leaf. Don't let your feelings interfere in this. Open the door, Kakashi. Please!" Mirai said. 'I should have told him what happened between me and Itachi…' Kakashi looked to the door. 'Who does she thing I am? She could be there knocking on the door all day, I'm only leaving for the ceremony.' Mirai continued knocking, but Kakashi wasn't opening it. "Kakashi!"

There was a big smash.

Kakashi looked to the door. Mirai was knocking no more. Kakashi got up and but his ear on the door. While trying to hear something, Kakashi saw blood coming from the outside the door.

"Mirai…" Kakashi opened the door and saw Mirai fainted on the ground, bleeding a lot from her shoulder. "Mirai!" Kakashi kneeled down and grabbed her. "Mirai! Speak to me! What happened?" Kakashi looked to the strike on her shoulder 'It's one of that cuts Mirai used to have when she came to the Leaf… but she left to have it months ago… Why are they coming again?' "Sakura!" Kakashi called. "Sakura, come here quickly!" Kakashi was getting worried with Mirai's delay for wake up. "Mirai!" The Tsukikage opened her eyes and looked to Kakashi.

"Kakashi…" Mirai whispered. Kakashi was staring at her. They gazed for a while.

"What, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura came. Mirai looked to her. "Mirai-sama, you're hurt!" Sakura used a medical ninjutsu on her. "It was a deep wound, but now it's fine." Mirai smiled to Sakura and then looked to Kakashi.

"I need…" Mirai couldn't end up her sentence. Kakashi got up and entered again in his bedroom, closing the door. Mirai looked down.

"Don't worry. Soon will go back to the Leaf and he'll forgive you." Sakura cheered Mirai up. Mirai got up and looked again to Kakashi's door.

"Kakashi…"

At the afternoon, everything was ready for the ceremony. On the stage where the party of the New Moon happened, was an altar for the Kages to sign the treaties. Everybody in the Moon was there, waiting for Mirai to come with the foreign ninjas. Kimi was on the altar along with Mirai's grandfather. On the branches, the Akatsuki were seeing the event.

"We don't have any problem with the Sand making a peace treaty with the Moon, after all, we already had Shukaku that was sealed within Gaara, but now…" the blue haired member said. The Leader was looking to the altar, remembering the ceremony he held 15 years ago, when Yondaime came to the Hidden Moon. The Leader gazed the blue haired member. "Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, is within the Leaf and Mirai will protect him… how are you planning to get him, my Leader?"

"Naruto is the Kurogane's heir…" AL said. All the members looked to him. "Killing him means killing Kurogane's Legacy… what would be something foolish… because, just like the Skulds… all Kurogane's heirs are immortal until they have a child."

"So… we need to wait for Naruto to have a baby, otherwise, it will be impossible for us to extract Kyuubi. Hmm…" Deidara said.

"What will we do until then?" Hidan asked.

"Will get the other Jinchuurikis and wait for Naruto to have a child. Then, will get him." AL noticed.

"And Mirai? She'll be protecting Naruto." Kakuzu remembered.

"Don't worry… When the time comes… Itachi will deal with Mirai." AL warned. Itachi looked to him.

The sound of drums filled the place.

In a big red carpet in heading to the stage, Mirai appeared dressed as Tsukikage. At her right side was Gaara, dressed as Kazekage and on the left, Kakashi. Behind Mirai were her cousins, Temari after Gaara and Shikamaru, Naruto and Sakura following Kakashi. Mirai's cousins had two purple crystal moons on their hands. Temari had a pretty black and golden gourd of sand and Sakura a small vase with a Bonsai. They entered in the stage. Mirai and her cousins stayed and the left side, while Gaara and the others stayed on the right.

"Today," Mirai started speaking. Everybody had its eyes on the Tsukikage. "The Moon will sign its first peace treaty. Even being us the only village that does not belong to a country, we will establish peace with the Hidden Villages of Leaf and Sand. May this be the beginning of a great friendship between our villages." Everybody clapped. Mirai felt happy, such as everybody in stage. Kakashi was looking to the ground.

"I, the Kazekage of the Hidden Village of the Sand, give you this gourd as a present and ask you to become ally of my Village." Gaara said and Temari gave Mirai the little gourd. Mirai smiled to them and the three made a bow.

"We, representing the Hidden Village of the Leaf," Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru said. They noticed Kakashi wasn't speaking and looked to him, while speaking. Mirai noticed too. "Give you this Bonsai as a present and ask you to become ally with our Village." Sakura gave Mirai the small tree and they all bowed, including Kakashi. Mirai gave the Bonsai to Kyo and the gourd to Byo. They gave her one of the crystal moons.

"I, the Tsukikage of the Hidden Village of the Moon, give this crystal moon to you, as a symbol of peace between our Villages and as a way to show I accept our friendship." Mirai gave the moon to Gaara. They bow again. Mirai turned to Kakashi, who as staring at the ground. Kimi noticed it, such as the Akatsukis. "I, the Tsukikage of the Hidden Village of the Moon, give this crystal moon to you, as a symbol of peace between our Villages and as a way to show I accept our friendship." Mirai put the moon in Kakashi's hands. Naruto smiled to Mirai. Kakashi opened his hands slowly, letting the crystal moon slipping through his fingers and falling on the ground, breaking.

Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru became open-mouthed when they saw the crystal moon falling. Mirai was astonished looking to Kakashi. The hidden Moon villagers didn't know what to think or do. The Akatsuki was also got by surprised. The Leader looked to Mirai's face, remembering Yondaime's one when he broke the Bonsai the Hokage gave him.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto called. Kakashi looked mad to Mirai. Tears appeared on her eyes.

"Leaf says no." Kakashi said. Mirai couldn't breath. Her cousins looked to her and then to Kakashi. Gaara and Temari were not expecting such radical reaction from Kakashi. Mirai decided to stay still and show no emotion, but her tears were revealing her feelings. Kakashi pointed his finger to her. "Leaf will never be an ally of a liar bitch that in the first opportunity will stab a dagger on our back." Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru realized that their situation couldn't get worse. Mirai was looking to Kakashi, knitting her brows. A lot of Ornulu appeared on the stage pointing their katanas to the Leaf Shinobis.

"Kakashi-sempai, we are here to sign a peace treaty, not a declaration of war." Shikamaru remembered. Kakashi continued looking angry to Mirai.

"You're wrong! Kakashi-sensei's words do not show the will of the Leaf." Sakura said, but the Ornulu were getting back.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's up with you? You have the orders from old lady Tsunade to sign the peace treaty! Kakashi-sensei, you cannot say those things to mom." Naruto yield, but Kakashi wasn't giving up.

"You bitch! How can you call yourself a Kage? You're nothing more than one of those chicks in the street sealing their bodies." Kakashi insulted. Mirai was staring at him with an angry face, but her tears were falling through her face like rain. "You suck… You're just a sewer rat…"

Itachi appeared in front of Mirai, staring at Kakashi with his Sharingan. It seemed like Itachi didn't like his lover to be insulted. Mirai continued staring Kakashi. The Leaf Jounin was looking to Itachi.

"It was with him…" Kakashi said. "Moon's biggest alliance… Akatsuki… You know we, the Leaf, are enemies of Akatsuki, but, by the looks of it, you're so intimate with them… THAT YOU GO TO BED FUCKING WITH ONE OF THEM!!!" Kakashi was about to jump to Itachi, but Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto maintained their cold blood and held him.

"Control yourself, Kakashi-sempai!" Shikamaru said. "You're a ninja! You are supposed not to show any emotion."

"You fucked with him last night and probably, you would fuck with him tonight and the other and the night after!" Kakashi screamed. Mirai realized Kakashi knew that she slept with Itachi last night, but decided not to show any signs of weakness. Shikamaru and Naruto were pulling him back. "He's a murder… he killed his own clan just for power, yet you preferred giving him a daughter. You're as disgusting as he is. You two deserve each other. I hate you, Mirai! I HATE YOU!" Kakashi screamed. He was crying while screaming.

"Enough!" Kimi said and put himself in front of Kakashi. "You've insulted one of our allies and our Kage. We'll not stand this any more. You have thirty minutes to leave the Hidden Moon Village." The Leaf Shinobis became scared and worried. If they left the Moon, Akatsuki would attack them.

"Wait, Kimi!" Mirai said and got out of Itachi's backs. The Leafs looked to her. "I arranged this peace treaty with Godaime Hokage a long ago. Once she couldn't be here, she sent a Jounin, but, if Kakashi-san cannot establish peace, then I'll go personally to the Hidden Leaf Village and ascertain peace."

"But, Tsukikage-Dono…" Kimi said. Mirai looked to Kakashi. "They've insulted you. They humiliated you. Don't go after them. Leaf must pay for this."

"No." Mirai said. Naruto, Shikamaru and Sakura were looking to Mirai. They knew that, if she ordered, they would die right there. "We shouldn't judge people by their appearances or by what we think of them." Itachi looked to Mirai. Mirai stared at the Leafs. "Shikamaru, take Kakashi to his room. It's better for you four to go home, while I sign the treaty with the Sand."

"Yes…" Shikamaru was about to pull Kakashi, but he didn't want to leave.

"You don't give orders to us!" Kakashi said.

"I haven't given an order." Mirai said. "Please." Shikamaru pulled Kakashi with Sakura's help. Naruto looked to Mirai. The peace between their villages appeared to be so far now. Naruto left. The Ornulu disappeared from the stage. Gaara and Temari looked to Mirai. "Sorry for the lame show."

"The Leaf and the Sand are allies, but their will is not the same as ours." Gaara said. "The Sand goes continues with the treaty. We know that if we ally to you…" Gaara looked to Itachi. "We don't have to fear Akatsuki."

"Well… then we will continue." Mirai said. Itachi vanished.

Kakashi and the others entered in Mirai's house. They were very angry with the Jounin.

"Are you insane?" Shikamaru said. "You threw away our chance to flee from Akatsuki's attacks!"

"We don't need to flee from them!" Kakashi yield.

"Be rational!" Shikamaru was trying to bring Kakashi back to his senses. "They fought against an angel. Their leader can use Shiki Fuujin without dying and you say we don't need to flee? You insulted the Tsukikage in front of her ninjas. We are lucky to be alive!" Kakashi looked to Shikamaru. "What will Godaime say when we arrive empty handed?" Kakashi started to realize what he had done. "Konoha will be in danger. Before it was just Akatsuki, now we have the Hidden Moon! They aren't tied to a country like us! They can declare war any time they want."

"Shikamaru is right…" Sakura said, sad. "You let your emotions took you. A shinobi shall never show…"

"Mirai… she lied to me… how can you ask me to trust her?" Kakashi asked.

"None asked you to trust her!" Naruto yield. They looked to him. "I trust her… Old lady Tsunade trusts her… Leaf would trust her… The woman who trust me… the woman you held me in her arms as a son… thing that none of the Leaf did, except for Iruka-sensei. You thought only in yourself!" Kakashi looked down. "If we are not dead, it's thanks to mom!" Naruto's eyes were red while he was looking to Kakashi. The Jounin got up and went to his bedroom.

"What are we going to do now?" Sakura asked.

"It's not just that…" Shikamaru said. Sakura looked to him. "An alliance with the Moon it's something great for any shinobi village… if the Moon decides to attack Konoha… the Sand will be at their side…" Sakura became worried.

At night, in the end of the ceremony, Mirai entered in her room. She threw her hat and was standing on the floor. She remembered every single word Kakashi said to her. She was feeling awful. Mirai looked to her empty bed. She felt lonely. Someone opened the window. Mirai looked there and saw Itachi entering in her room. She stared at him for a while. Itachi walked to her. They stared again. Itachi put his hand in the back part of Mirai's head and leaned her into his shoulder, caressing her.

"It's ok… It was not your fault." Itachi said. Mirai's eyes got wet. She hugged Itachi and started crying, hiccupping a lot.

"I wanted so much this peace treaty…" Mirai cried. "Why? Why did he say no? What am I going to do now?" Mirai continued crying. "I feel so lost." Mirai grabbed Itachi's coat, crying on his shoulder. Itachi didn't say a word, giving only his company as a comfort to Mirai's sadness. "How am I going to explain this to Tsunade…? How am I going to take care of Naruto if the Leaf and the Moon continue to be enemies?" Itachi became a little worried when he heard her speaking about Naruto. Mirai continued crying and crying. Itachi hugged her to make her feel better. Mirai continued crying and cried all night long.

……………………………………………………

So, what had you think?

Next one, AL will speak with Kakashi about Mirai.

The group leaves the Moon and goes back to Konoha.

What will be Tsunade's reaction to Kakashi's decision?

Take you Kunais out for the next Jutsu "Not just as a mother…"

Will Konoha accept Mirai's daughter?


	21. Not just as a mother

Not just as a mother… 

In the morning, Mirai woke up. She was felling very sad. She realized she was lying on Itachi's legs. She looked up and saw Itachi, amusing Chi. Itachi smiled to Mirai.

"Are you better?" Itachi asked. Mirai got up.

"I'm still a little tired." Mirai looked to him and grabbed Chi. Itachi also got up. Mirai drove him to the door.

"Are you really going to be fine? You cried almost all night 'til you fall asleep." Itachi was worried with Mirai, especially because she was a little pale. Mirai smiled to him.

"Don't worry. I'll be ok. Thank you… for taking care of me." Mirai said. Itachi put his hand on her face and kissed her forehead.

"Take care." Itachi said, smiling. The man looked to Chi. She made some adorable baby noises. Itachi made some tickles on her belly, making her laugh. "Bye, my little daughter." Chi laughed to Itachi, making him and Mirai happy. Itachi looked to Chi's mother and blushed a little. "Take care, both of you." Mirai smiled to him.

"Don't worry. I'll protect Chi and myself." Mirai assured. Itachi felt a little better. The Uchiha left. Mirai saw him leaving and then went back home.

Minutes later, Naruto appeared on the kitchen to have his breakfast. He was happy for seeing his mother.

"Mom! You're already awake?" Naruto asked. Mirai smiled to him.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" Mirai asked him. Naruto felt like he was back on the Leaf, with Mirai doing everything for him.

Gaara and Sakura entered a little after, followed by the twins. Sakura grabbed Chi and played with her a little. Mirai served them a lavish breakfast. She was admiring Naruto eating. Mirai, without knowing why, smiled. Sakura was eating, 'til she noticed something.

"Where're Shikamaru and Temari?" Sakura asked. Gaara felt a little angry. Mirai looked to her.

"Now that you talk about it… they're never here when we take breakfast." Mirai said and released a tricky laugh. "They should be more careful… after all, Shikamaru's mother gets angry very easily… especially if…"

Kakashi entered in the kitchen. Everybody looked to him.

Silence.

Kakashi was about to sit on the table, but one of the twins put his leg on the chair. Kakashi looked to him and tried to grab another chair, but the other twin put both of his legs on the chair.

"Do you mind?" Kakashi asked, but both of the twins turned their faces aside. Kakashi was about to leave the kitchen…

"How rude!" Mirai said to the twins. "That was not the education Grandpa gave to you. Let Kakashi sit and have breakfast. He is our guest."

"No, he is not!" the Twins said.

"He insulted you." Kyo said.

"Yeah, in front of all of us!" Byo said. Mirai punched them. They looked sad to her.

"You're ninjas! You cannot look for those things. You need to know how to hide your feelings." Mirai yield. She looked to Kakashi. "You can sit now."

Kakashi left the kitchen. Mirai felt a little sad.

"You made a fool of yourself." Kyo said. Mirai sat down. Naruto looked to her. 'What's Kakashi-sensei thinking?'

Shikamaru and Temari entered a little after. Gaara decided not to look to Shikamaru.

"When are we going back to Konoha?" Shikamaru asked. Mirai looked to him.

"I'm planning to go tomorrow. So, pack all of your stuff." Mirai said. "You can stay a little bit longer, Gaara."

"No thanks. I have a lot of business to do on the Sand. Thank you for the offer." Gaara said.

Kakashi went outside and stop on the beach near the forest. The Jounin was looking to the sea without knowing what to do.

"Mirai… How am I going to explain to Godaime-sama that I declined the peace offer?" Kakashi threw a rock to the sea. "Have I done the right thing?"

"That will depend…" another voice said. Kakashi looked aside and saw someone under the shadow of one of the forest's trees. Kakashi realized he had the Akatsuki's coat. For instants, Kakashi thought it could be Itachi, but then he noticed they didn't have the same voice.

"You are you?" Kakashi asked.

"The Akatsuki Leader." The AL said. Kakashi didn't know what to do. The Akatsuki Leader was right in front of him. He could finish up with all the Akatsuki plans if he killed the Leader, but Kakashi remembered the Leader was strong enough to stand against Skuld, while he could only make a fool of himself.

"What do you want with me?" Kakashi decided just to hear the leader to know what was he thinking and try to figure out what he wanted.

"I want to speak with you about Mirai." The Leader said. Kakashi looked to him, becoming a little exalted.

"Mirai? I see… she is the connection between Akatsuki and the Hidden Moon." Kakashi said.

"You were the one protecting Mirai from Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke while she was on Konoha. I want you to continue doing that." The Leader demeaned. Kakashi stranged it.

"Mirai is strong enough to defend herself. Why should I be protecting her?" Kakashi asked. The Leader smiled.

"Mirai is a Skuld… all the Skuld suffer from the same curse. You know of what I speak. If Mirai is hit by one of that, she won't be able to fight for a while. You were her boyfriend and you're the ninja protecting her. Looking over Mirai will be good for both of us. Otherwise, I'll take her with me and you won't be able to see her again" The Leader explained.

"Why should I care?" Kakashi asked. The Leader looked to him. "Mirai betrayed me with Itachi. She cares more about that murder than about someone who could give her a safety life."

"Mirai cares more about a murder?" the Leader asked and started to laugh out loud. Kakashi looked to him. "You Leaf Ninjas are all so hilarious. Mirai cares more about a murder… And you?" the Leader asked, Kakashi looked angry to him. "Aren't you a murder?"

"What are you saying? I would never do things like Itachi did?" Kakashi yield. The Leader continued laughing.

"You're funny, Kakashi. Enough of this! I've already told you everything I wanted to. It's true… Mirai loves Itachi, even I couldn't stop those two foolish doves, but there is something you need to know." Kakashi looked to the Leader. "Itachi is not the one you need to fear." AL looked to Kakashi, closing his eyes. "I hope you to look over her… Don't give her to Sasuke… Because, if he puts his hand on her… then, not even I would be able to stop him" AL vanished. Kakashi looked down.

"Why did he ask me that?" Kakashi asked to the ground. "This is getting very confused."

At the Tsukikage's house, the group continued to have breakfast. Naruto was with Chi on his arms. Chi loved a lot being with her borrowed brother. Mirai was enjoying seeing them, when an Ornulu appeared kneeled on the ground. Everybody looked to him.

"Yes?" Mirai asked.

"Tsukikage-sama, Akatsuki is leaving the Hidden Moon Village today. They request for your presence." The Ornulu said. Mirai looked to him and became a little sad.

"Ok… Tell them I'm going to meet them." Mirai said. The Ornulu vanished. Everybody looked to Mirai.

"Mom, are you really going to meet them?" Naruto asked. Mirai looked to him.

"Yes. It's my job. Besides, Itachi is Chi's father. I couldn't let he leave without saying good bye to her. I'm going to dress her with her pink baby suit. She's so cute with that suit on." Mirai said and took Chi out of Naruto's arms. The boy looked a little sad. The twins looked to her.

"Can we go to?" the two asked. Mirai looked to their sparkling eyes and she could not refuse. The four left.

Sakura looked to them and then to the rest of the group.

"Why would Kyo and Byo want to see Akatsuki?" Sakura asked. Shikamaru, Temari and Gaara looked to themselves. Naruto decided not to think Mirai went to see Akatsuki.

Mirai and the twins reached the Glade of the Spirits, where Akatsuki was waiting for them. The Leader looked to her. Zetsu ran to Mirai and looked to Chi.

"Can I… hold her?" Zetsu asked. Mirai smiled and gave the baby to Zetsu.

"I'm here. What do you want to talk with me?" Mirai asked. The Akatsuki members looked to her and then to the Leader.

"I just wanted to say to you to be careful." AL said. Mirai looked to him. "This time I was here to stop Skuld, but the next I may not." Mirai lowered her look. "I guess you're returning to the Leaf…" Mirai stared him. "Don't continually doing foolish things." Mirai smiled.

"I'll try to be a good girl." Mirai said. The Leader closed his eyes.

"Uncle!" the twins were staring the Leader with their eyes filled with tears. "Don't leave us!"

"What's that on your eyes? Shinobis don't cry!" The Leader yelled. The twins hugged him, crying and screaming a lot. The Leader looked to them. "Come on, I need to go!" The Blue Haired Member noticed AL was being bad to his nephews because he didn't want to show his emotions. Mirai smiled to them and went near Zetsu, taking Chi out of his hands.

"I guess it's time to say bye." Mirai said. Zetsu caressed Chi's head.

"Bye-Bye, Chi! I'll miss you!" Zetsu said. Mirai said bye to Zetsu. Mirai passed by all the Akatsukis. All kissed her and Chi on the face. In the end, Mirai went near Itachi. The two looked for a while. They didn't now what to say to each other.

Itachi grabbed Mirai and hugged her tightly, caressing her head. Mirai blushed a lot. Tears appeared on her eyes, while Itachi continued caressing her. Itachi smiled and released a small and quiet laugh. Mirai smiled too.

"You know… I never thought on having a child." Itachi said. "I always thought I would be everything except a good father… And now…" Itachi looked to Mirai and Chi. His smile increased. "And now…" Itachi lowered his head, staying very close to Mirai's. Mirai slowly closed her eyes. Itachi kissed her. The two kissed for a long time.

The other Akatsukis were looking to them. The Leader looked to his daughter and tried to hide his happiness, but he continued concerned about what would become of Mirai. Noticing that Mirai and Itachi were taking forever, the Leader decided to notify them.

"Hey, we're with hurry… can you speed that up?" The Leader screamed. Itachi and Mirai stopped kissing and looked to each other. Both were very sad. Mirai leaned her head on Itachi's shoulder. She decided to enjoy every second she was with Itachi. Feeling his body near her. Feeling his arms around her. Mirai closed her eyes and started seeing something she was not expecting.

A prevision…

Mirai saw Itachi on a very dark place. He was badly injured. There were some persons kicking him while he was locked with chains to a wall. The persons had ANBU masks. Itachi appeared to have no life in his eyes.

Mirai opened her eyes quickly and looked to Itachi. He appeared to be normal, she hugged him tightly. Itachi noticed something happened.

"Promise me…" Mirai asked. "Promise me you'll always watch out for yourself. Promise me you won't let anything bad happen to you." Itachi looked to her and smiled.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi. I have nothing to fear. I'll be fine." Itachi said. Mirai smiled but continued concerned. Itachi kissed Chi's forehead. "Bye-Bye my little sweet."

"I dressed her special suit. Do you like it?" Mirai asked. Itachi looked back do Chi and then to Mirai.

"Of course, blue works fine." Itachi said. Mirai stared him astonished. The Akatsuki looked to him and then to the Leader, who lowered his look. Tears appeared on Mirai's eyes. Itachi noticed her breath increased. "What?"

"Nothing…" Mirai lied. Itachi kissed her forehead too.

"Bye, I love you!" Itachi said with his hands on Mirai's face. Mirai smiled.

"Ok, let's go. The nine realms are waiting." Leader said. The Akatsuki members vanished. Mirai's cousin went near her and noticed her tears.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asked.

"Itachi… Why haven't you told me?" Mirai looked to Chi's pink dress. "Why haven't you told me you got blind?"

Mirai got back to her house. Naruto had already packed and went near her. Mirai looked to him.

"What's up, son?" Mirai questioned.

"Will you teach me how to be strong? Strong enough to defeat Akatsuki and to save Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Mirai smiled.

"Of course. The most beautiful part of knowledge is when we transmit it to another person." Mirai said. Naruto smiled and hugged her.

"I'm happy everything is going to get back to normal." Naruto released. Mirai caressed his head and noticed someone was behind Naruto. Naruto looked to her and then back, seeing Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"I need to speak with Mirai." Kakashi said. Naruto looked to him and then to Mirai.

"I guess it is better for you to let us alone." Mirai said, smiling.

"If Kakashi-sensei insults you or something, you can scream, I'll kick is butt." Naruto said and left. Mirai watched him leaving and then looked to Kakashi.

"Yes?" Mirai asked.

"What's your connecting with Akatsuki, besides Itachi?" Kakashi asked. Mirai looked to him.

"They have an alliance with the Hidden Moon. My affair with Itachi began before he entered Akatsuki; it has nothing to do with that." Mirai answered.

"You haven't answered my question." Kakashi remembered. Mirai looked to him. "The Akatsuki Leader came to me this morning and asked me to continue protecting you." Mirai looked down. "I cannot forget the fact that you…" Kakashi got nervous. Mirai stared at him. "Slept with Itachi and gave him a daughter. You shared your nest with a murder." Mirai looked mad at him.

"Stop calling Itachi a murder!" Mirai yield. Kakashi looked to her.

"What do you want me to call him? He killed his entire clan. He kills for pleasure. Yet you… How could you? With him? He's disgusting." Kakashi said.

"Tell me, what's more disgusting, a woman having sex for pleasure or a woman having sex for money?" Mirai asked. Kakashi stranged the question.

"What does that have to do with our conversation?" Kakashi questioned. Mirai looked to him.

"Answer!" Mirai asked.

"Of course it is a woman having sex for money. She's selling herself, her body, to someone she doesn't know. That's disgusting." Kakashi said.

"Then you're disgusting." Mirai said. Kakashi didn't like Mirai's compare.

"You're saying I'm a bitch?" Kakashi yield. "Finally you're showing how you really are!"

"Yes, because you kill for money." Mirai said. Kakashi stopped.

That sentence…

Mirai's observation…

The true meaning of that…

Kakashi remembered hearing the AL laughing when he said Itachi was a murder….

"You kill for money, just like a prostitute has sex for money." Mirai said. "You kill and then you get paid. How many persons have you killed during your life, Kakashi?"

"Why are you saying that?" Kakashi asked.

"I love Itachi. I'm defending him, unless Itachi kills because he likes, you kill for money. A freak it will always be a freak, but a person who kills for money will find no peace. You're a murder… just like Itachi. Ninjas are murders. You're even more disgusting than Itachi."

"You're not making any sense." Kakashi said. "You always told me you never liked to be a ninja, yet, you're a Kage and you continuing living as a ninja. Why? Isn't that also disgusting?"

"I became a ninja because I didn't want to die like my mother!" Mirai screamed. "I didn't want to die powerless in the hands of a demon, leaving all the people I love behind, sad and broken hearted!" Kakashi realized Mirai suffered a lot with her mother's death. "If My mother was a ninja, she could stand up against that demon, after my father and Yellow Flash's combat. If she was strong, she could save herself and not die there. I don't want do die like that, that's why I became a Ninja. That's why I always tried to be the best. I'm also a murder, just like you, I killed many people just because someone ordered and paid me, but thanks to that, I don't have to fear leaving those I love because of my powerless. I became powerful." Mirai looked down. Kakashi looked to her. "If my mother didn't die in that day, I would never become a ninja. I wouldn't have to kill…"

Kakashi thought a lot about Mirai's words. It's true… being a Ninja means killing people for money. Mirai was crying, remembering her mother's death.

"Everything would be different, if she didn't die." Mirai said. Kakashi looked to her. "Father wouldn't… Yellow Flash wouldn't… I wouldn't…"

"You're Fulla's nephew, aren't you?" Kakashi asked. Mirai looked to him.

"You knew Fulla?" Mirai asked. Kakashi looked aside, remembering Fulla's face.

"She was living with my Sensei, Konoha's Yellow Flash, later the Yondaime Hokage." Kakashi said. Mirai looked to him. "Sensei told me, Rin and Obito she was a woman he saved on a mission, and that was going to become his housemaid. As time went by, Sensei started to love her. Sensei always told me and Rin to hide his affair with Fulla. She always wore a brown hair wig to hide her blonde hair. I never knew why. Some years after she came, she became pregnant from Sensei. He told me she was a ninja from the Hidden Moon and that she was going to be a way to make an alliance between the Moon and the Leaf. They came here with Jiraya-sama to sign the peace treaty, but they come back empty handed. Sensei told me the wife of the Tsukikage, Fulla's twin sister, died fighting a demon."

"Yes… I remember…" Mirai said. "Yellow Flash met my father on a mission. My father was contracted by a Norse country to kill a feudal lord that was blocking the income of food to his country, while Yellow Flash was sent to kill him for stealing goods that would enter the Fire Country. They meet when they were about to kill the feudal lord. Both promised they would become Kages and establish and alliance between the Moon and the Leaf. When Yondaime came to the Hidden Moon to sign the peace treaty, my father wanted to know which one of them was stronger. They fought for a long time, but it ended tie. Right after the combat, a demon appeared and took my mother, saying she was going to be sent to Susanowo. Mother didn't know how to fight… the demon… killed her in front of me, my father, aunt Fulla and Yondaime. Next day was the peace treaty ceremony. Father was so angry and confused he said no, and Yondaime had to leave the Moon. I never saw him and or aunt Fulla after that."

"He died sealing Kyuubi within Naruto." Kakashi said. Mirai looked to him. Kakashi became sad and a little revolted remembering what happened in that night. "I was sent to call him after Kyuubi appearance. He was kneeled down near Fulla's bed. She was dead. Her body was full of deep strikes. Sensei was crying so much in that night." Mirai looked aside. "I told him Kyuubi appeared in the village. He looked to me so sad with his face filled with tears. I remember seeing him getting up and putting his hand on Fulla's face, saying "Soon we will be together again." And he left. It was the last time I saw him with life. I never knew what happened with Fulla.

"And her baby?" Mirai asked. Kakashi looked to her and said nothing, turning his back to her. "Kakashi?"

"I don't know…" Kakashi said.

"If their son stills alive, them I have a cousin somewhere. Kakashi!" Mirai asked.

"It died…" Kakashi said. Mirai looked down, sad. "Sorry!" Kakashi left. Mirai looked to the sea.

Akatsuki continues their way. The seven members where expecting the Leader's orders.

"Now what, dude?" Hidan asked.

"We'll continue our job… catching the last three Jinchuurikis." AL said.

"And Uzumaki Naruto?" Kakuzu asked. "You daughter is protecting him."

"Fear not. Naruto is the missing heir of Kurogane. He won't die so easily." The Leader said. "We need to find someone to fill Sasori's place."

"Have you anyone on mind? Mmm?" Deidara asked.

"Yes." Leader said. "Continue with your missions. And Itachi…" Itachi looked to the Leader. "Chi's dress was pink." Itachi became worried. "Scatter!" The members left the Leader alone, while he continued his way. "Let's see what will happen next."

Mirai, Naruto, Kyo and Byo went to the Hidden Moon's cemetery. It was filled with Norse like statues. The twins had a brunch of flowers, such and Mirai and Naruto.

"Why did you want me to come?" Naruto asked. Mirai smiled to him. The twins ran to their mother's grave.

"Mom!" They said. "You won't believe what happened!" The twins started to speak with the grave as if it was their mother. Naruto looked to them and then to the flowers on his arms and remembered what Kyuubi told him during the fight with Skuld 'Including me, there are four persons where you can tell you who your parents are.' 'I wonder… who those three persons…were… Were they Akatsuki? Kakashi-sensei? I never cared a lot about it… but also, no body ever told me. Why?'

"Naruto!" Mirai called. Naruto was got by surprised and looked to her. "See!" Mirai looked to the graves in front of them. "These are the graves of my aunt Fulla and my mother Frigg." Naruto looked to the graves and stared at the rune text marked on the stone.

"They were young when they died." Naruto noticed. "Looks like someone left some flowers here before you, mom." Mirai looked to the graves and saw some flowers. Mirai smiled and then looked to the twins' mother grave. It also had flowers. 'Father…' Mirai thought.

Mirai put her flowers on Fulla's grave. Naruto looked to her, while she smiled to Fulla's picture on the stone. Mirai looked to Naruto.

"I want you to put your flowers on my mother's grave." Mirai said. Naruto looked to her, getting confused.

"Why?" He asked. Mirai smiled. "I didn't even know her." Mirai looked to him.

"Have you ever placed flowers on someone's grave?" Mirai asked. Naruto looked down.

"I never had any family… so… I didn't have anyone to visit." Naruto said. Mirai got up and hugged him, holding his hands with hers.

"That's why you're now putting flowers on my mother's grave." Mirai said and moved Naruto's hands so he could place the flowers on the grave. "Because, I love you." Mirai said. Naruto blushed a lot. "Not just as a mother…" Mirai said. Naruto smiled. "Mother is the woman that raised us. The one that took care of us. The one that turned the lights on when we were afraid of the dark." Mirai put her arms around Naruto while he was looking to Frigg's grave. Mirai looked to Fulla's grave. "That's a mother." Naruto looked down. "I'm not saying you should not love your real mother." Mirai looked to Frigg's grave too. "After all, our real mother was the one who brought us to this world."

"I wonder… who my real mother was…" Naruto asked. Mirai closed her eyes.

The next day, Naruto and the others were ready to leave the Hidden Moon. Mirai looked to her cousins and to her grandpa.

"Take good care of yourselves." Mirai asked.

"Don't worry. We will" The twins said.

"Watch out for yourself." The old Tsukikage said. Mirai smiled.

"Bye!" Mirai said, grabbing Chi's hand so she could also say bye.

Naruto was looking to the village and… for a few moments; he could saw Kurogane's ghost smiling and saying bye to him.

The group headed to Konoha. Mirai was looking to Kakashi who was leading the group. Mirai was worried with Konoha's reaction if they figured out that she had a child of an Uchiha.

"Man, I really miss home." Shikamaru said. "Hidden Moon was cool, but there is nothing like our home."

"I say the same." Sakura said, while the giant gates of Konoha appeared in front of them. Mirai became really nervous. She looked to Kakashi, waiting for him to say something; after all, she was dressed as the Tsukikage. Kakashi continued and entered in the village. Mirai looked down.

"Tsunade-sama knows that we are coming today. She must be expecting us." Sakura said. "Along with all Konoha."

"Then, we cannot run our future." Mirai said and the group entered.

Everybody in the Hidden Leaf was waiting the ambassadors. All started clapping to them. Kakashi was stopped in the middle of the route. Tsunade was looking to them, smiling. Jiraya was next to them.

"So, Kakashi how was the peace treaty? Did you bring me the crystal moon of peace?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi looked aside. Tsunade noticed something was wrong. Kakashi went near Asuma and Kurenai. Everybody looked to him and them to Mirai. Mirai looked to Tsunade. "What happened?" Silence filled the place when the Hokage spoke. Mirai looked down. Naruto and Sakura looked to her. Naruto's friends on Konoha were looking to them, including Hinata, who was in the middle of the Hyuuga.

"Your Jounin has resigned the peace treaty." Mirai said. Tsunade looked to Kakashi, such as the entire village.

"Hatake Kakashi, what happened with you? This was vital to our village. You left with the order of establishing a peace treaty between the Hidden Moon and the Hidden Leaf. Why have you declined?"

"Because, Hokage-sama, I cannot… Konoha cannot…" Kakashi looked to Mirai. "Trust someone who makes us believe we had a child so we can find out later that baby wasn't ours." Kakashi said. Asuma and Kurenai looked to him, completely caught by surprised and then looked to Mirai. The Tsukikage never felt so bad in her entire life. "That's why."

"Kakashi…" Tsunade whispered to him. "Your personal affairs shouldn't interfere with Konoha's will. You're a ninja."

"But even ninja have feelings... and mine were destroyed when I saw her sharing her bed with other man." Kakashi said.

Everybody was speaking about Mirai and her baby.

"Have you noticed? Her baby has black hair." Someone said.

"I wonder who's the father?"

"How could she do something like that?"

Mirai looked down. Naruto was feeling really mad for seeing others saying bad things about his mother.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed. All looked to him. "You don't know mom to be speaking about her like that!" Mirai looked to him. "Mom fought to protect me. She cares about. She wanted peace so much as Konoha. You are you to judge her?"

"Naruto…" Mirai said.

"If Konoha rejects protecting the Tsukikage," Gaara spoke. "Then the Sand will take care of her." Gaara stared the Hokage. Tsunade looked to him.

"Konoha will never say no to someone who needs help." Tsunade said. "Mirai will stay."

"But Hokage-sama?" Some Shinobis asked.

"If you refuse to protect her," Naruto yelled. "Then I'll do it myself."

"Me too." Sakura said.

"It could get troublesome, but I'll protect her too." Shikamaru said. His dad looked to him. "I saw the powers of the Tsukikage. She protected us from Akatsuki. Konoha would be making a huge mistake if it chooses not to ally with the Hidden Moon."

"So, they met Akatsuki." Jiraya said and looked to Kakashi, which also looked to him. "So that's why you're so angry."

"Konoha will protect the Tsukikage Minamoto Mirai." Tsunade said. "Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura will continue to daily look after her. That's the will of fire."

Mirai looked to Tsunade. Naruto smiled and gave his hand to Mirai.

"I knew everything was going to be alright." Naruto said. Mirai smiled and they went to the Hokage's house.

"What happened in the Hidden Moon?" Hinata's father asked. "It's not Kakashi's style to make a decision like that…" the Hyuuga left speaking about the reasons that could drive Kakashi to that radical decision.

Hinata stayed behind, looking to Naruto holding Mirai's hands. Neji appeared next to her.

"You also noticed, didn't you?" Neji asked. Hinata looked to him. "You also have Byakugan. You saw the way Naruto defended her." Neji said, looking to Naruto. Hinata also looked to him. "You saw his feelings in his eyes. Who else was that close to Mirai? For Kakashi to be that pissed off… I don't know what you're thinking, but I guess you should watch out for Naruto, after all… you were the one who told me he and Mirai shared the same bed. Maybe Chi is…"

"Stop it!" Hinata said. Neji looked to him. "Naruto would never… he sees Mirai as his mother."

"You know he didn't see her just as a mother…" Neji said. Hinata looked down.

"You're evil, Neji!" Hinata ran away. Neji victoriously smiles.

Hinata ran trough the village, crying. 'Naruto wouldn't…' She thought. The image of Naruto holding Mirai's hand was stock on her head. 'Naruto… Which are your real feelings towards Mirai-san?'

……………………………………………………………………

Will Hinata believe in Neji's words?

What will Mirai do now that Kakashi is against her?

Take your Kunais out for the next Jutsu "Hidden Feelings"

Naruto fight against himself will cause him troubles with Hinata.

Sorry for the extremely long amount of time I took to write this chapter. My university's works are killing me. It's test after work after work after test. I'm so exhausted. Well, I hope this chapter could make out to you guys.


	22. Hidden Feelings

Hidden Feelings 

The Leaf and the Sand ambassadors were on the Hokage's room. Tsunade sat on her chair. Jiraya and Shizune were at her side. Tsunade looked to Kakashi and then to Mirai.

"So… Kakashi found out about Itachi..." Tsunade said. Kakashi looked to her. "I couldn't let Mirai told you that, especially after you fell in love with her." Kakashi lowered his look. Tsunade looked to them. "Naruto! Sakura! You'll continue to guard the Tsukikage and her daughter. Chi belongs to the Uchiha Clan, as so, she needs to be protected. We don't know what Sasuke could do if he finds out about his nephew." Tsunade looked to Kakashi. "You'll also continue to look over the Tsukikage." Kakashi looked to Tsunade.

"You're joking, right?!" Kakashi yielded. Tsunade sent him a bad look. "Why should I protect her? She lied to me!"

"It's an order. You're a shinobi. You're paid to obey orders." Tsunade remembered. Kakashi looked aside. "You were completely irresponsible when you denied signing that treaty, the last time I checked, you weren't the Hokage to take decisions like that. You're lucky to be here, Kakashi, if you don't work on this mission and protect Mirai-sama, I'll give you no more missions and you'll win no more money as a ninja, and you'll find yourself working as a street cleaner or as a delivering boy, so think wise!" Tsunade yield. "You may leave." Kakashi left, shutting the door. Tsunade looked to the others and then to Mirai. "Now you're here, we can sign a peace treaty. I'll…"

"No…" Mirai said. Tsunade and Shizune looked to her. "Your villagers mocked me." Naruto looked to her. "I won't."

"Like father like daughter I guess…" Jiraya said. Mirai stared Tsunade seriously. Shikamaru, Temari and Gaara looked to the frog hermit.

"Tsukikage-sama, I guess you should reconsider. My people's will doesn't meet my will." Tsunade said.

"I said no." Mirai said.

"Why?" Naruto screamed. Mirai didn't look to him. "I thought you wanted peace between our villages. Why mom? Why are you behaving like this! You're looking like one of those Akatsuki bastards! You're looking like…"

Mirai stared Naruto angrily. Naruto was a little nervous.

"If I sign this peace treaty, the Leaf shinobis will think I'm weak and my people will lose the trust on me, for I showed weakness, signing a treaty with some one who insulted me in my homeland. I cannot sign. I must be strong. Strong for my people." Mirai said. Naruto looked down.

"I don't understand…" Naruto whispered. Mirai looked to Tsunade.

"This is becoming hard. I understand your reasons, but it will be hard for us to be holding a Kage from a village that is not our ally. Although, with you here, Akatsuki won't come in. That's why you'll remain in Konoha." Tsunade said. "You may leave. I'll speak with you later, Kazekage-sama. I want to speak with Mirai in private." Naruto looked to Mirai and left sadly. Shikamaru stayed. The ones in the room looked to him. Shikamaru waited for the others to left to start speaking.

"I have something to ask you." Shikamaru said. Mirai looked to him, such as Tsunade, Jiraya and Shizune. "Do you, Hokage-sama, know that the Akatsuki Leader is Mirai's father?" Mirai was caught by surprise, such as the others.

"When did you…?" Mirai was a little nervous.

"The pictures on your room," Shikamaru said. "The red haired man with the nose filled with piercings. He was on one of the portraits in the room and in one of the photos on your desk. I also saw the Leader fighting Skuld." Jiraya stayed a little nervous. "The Leader said he knew Jutsus only the Tsukikages knew. That could only mean he was a Tsukikage. More, the girl Skuld turned into… Skuld said it was the Leader's fallen wife, who was also on the picture in your desk. So, once Skuld passed down from mothers to daughters… your father, who was married with a Skuld, is the Akatsuki Leader." Mirai looked to him. Tsunade and Jiraya looked to each other.

"We knew." Tsunade said. Shikamaru was caught by surprised.

"Then why? I have nothing against Mirai-sama, but being her father the AL…" Shikamaru said.

"That's why Akatsuki won't attack us. Because we have the main piece of their chessboard." Tsunade said. Shikamaru looked to her and smiled.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said. Mirai looked to Shikamaru.

"I have something for you." Mirai said. Shikamaru looked to her. Mirai took a big book out of her bag. "This is a book I was going to borrow to Naruto, but I guess you'll find it interesting." Mirai gave the book to Shikamaru. "It's a book with the Hidden Moon's story; write in Japanese by the hand of all the Tsukikages."

"Why will I want this?" Shikamaru said.

"Because I'm certain you'll find out another answer you really want to know." Mirai said. Shikamaru looked to her.

"And Naruto?"

"I have the same book in old Norse. Don't worry; he needs to get better at runes." Mirai said.

"What a pain! Reading this book will take out ages." Shikamaru said. Mirai smiled.

"Don't worry! You'll need to find out a lot of excuses for not taking care of your son, finding something on that book for me could be one of them." Mirai said, trickily smiling.

"I don't have a son." Shikamaru said. Mirai put her hands in front of her mouth, hiding her laugh.

"Any more questions, Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked. Shikamaru said no and left with the book.

"The Skuld was free…" Jiraya said. Mirai looked to him. "What happened?" Mirai felt sad, closing her eyes.

"I was careless and irresponsible." Mirai confessed. "Kakashi found out everything… Skuld told him."

"How have you defeated her?" Jiraya asked.

"I don't know. By what my father told me, it was Itachi and Naruto who begged me to stop." Mirai said. "I…"

"You relationship with Itachi is becoming very expensive for you." Tsunade said. Mirai looked to her. "Really, is there someone in your family that hasn't committed some big stupidity for love?" Mirai smiled a little and looked to Jiraya.

"My aunt, Aoitsuki." Mirai said. Jiraya blushed a little. "She never cared about her feelings. She… told me once I was a spoiled brat like my mother. That I only cared about myself and forgot the others were persons too." Jiraya smiled. "She was my sensei and took care of me. She…" tears appeared on Mirai's eyes. "She saved my life. She died for me. She… she was a real shinobi."

"Yeah! She was." Jiraya said. Mirai smiled to him.

"Aunt never cared about love. She always told me that her heart only have space for ninjutsu. Everybody in the Hidden Moon wanted to date her, but she was so bad tempered that every men ended giving up on her. She treated men like beggars, she simply ignored them." Mirai said. "She… after her dead, I decided to become a ninja like her and start caring more about the others and less about my feelings, but…" Tsunade and Jiraya looked to her. "I don't have half of my aunt's strong spirit and I feel in love for the same person that made me become selfish."

"I don't think that way." Jiraya said. Tsunade looked to him. "You may not have as big bobbies as you aunt or her blue eyes, but really," Mirai looked to him. "You have a strong spirit; otherwise you would have joined Akatsuki a long ago. You were strong enough to fight for your ideals. You were strong enough to come ask for help, thing that if your father or your aunt had done, maybe they wouldn't be lost like they are." Tsunade stranged Jiraya's speech.

"Thank you, Jiraya-sama." Mirai said. "Now, if you excuse, Hokage-sama, I would retreat. I need to rest a little and nurse Chi." Mirai left. Tsunade looked to her and then to Jiraya.

"Aoitsuki…" Tsunade said and looked to Jiraya. "What happened between you two?" Jiraya blushed a lot.

"Ah? Ah? What are you talking about?" Jiraya tried to change the subject of the conversation.

"Looks like Yondaime wasn't the only one who liked to 'interact' with other villages' women." Tsunade mocked. Jiraya looked aside.

"I… I really don't know what you're talking about." Jiraya said and looked to the window.

Naruto was outside waiting for Mirai. She noticed he was a little revolted.

"What?" Mirai asked.

"Nothing." Naruto said and they went back home. Mirai smiled sighting her home. "I wonder if Iruka-sensei wants to pay me some Ramen. Or…" Naruto looked to Mirai, who was looking at her room. "Mom, don't you want to make a delicious Ramen to…" Naruto noticed Mirai wasn't looking at him. The boy looked to the room. Kakashi's stuff was all over the place. "Mom?"

"Kakashi…" Mirai looked down. Naruto held Mirai's hand. Mirai looked to him.

"Don't worry. I'm here. I'll protect you from Orochimaru." Naruto said. Mirai smiled.

Someone knocked on the door. Naruto went to open it. It was Kakashi.

"I came to get my stuff." He said. Mirai looked to him. Kakashi entered in the room and started to get his stuff. Naruto looked to him and then to Mirai, who was looking aside, trying not to cry.

"Kakashi-sensei! You cannot leave like that!" Naruto said. Kakashi didn't answer. Mirai put her arm in front of Naruto.

"Naruto." Kakashi called. Naruto looked to him. "My feelings towards you haven't changed. It's only that woman; I don't want to see more." Mirai lowered her head. Kakashi finished packing his stuff. "See you tomorrow."

Kakashi left. Naruto looked to the door and then to Mirai.

"Why haven't you tried to stop him?" Naruto asked. Mirai smiled to him.

"If he doesn't want to stay with me anymore, I cannot obligate him to." Mirai said. "We are not God to obligate the others to do something they don't want." Naruto looked down and remember when Sasuke left Konoha to train with Orochimaru.

"But sometimes, we can obligate them… for their sake." Naruto said. Mirai smiled again.

"Only we know what we want. The others always saw their own sides. Our future…" Mirai said. Naruto looked to her. "Only depends on us."

There was a knock on the door. Naruto opened it. It was Hinata. Naruto smiled and hugged her.

"Hinata!" Naruto said and kissed her face. "I missed you so much" Hinata blushed a lot.

"I missed you too, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"I brought you a lot of presents from Hidden Moon. Come on! I'll show you!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and take her to her bedroom. Naruto's bedroom was a little dirty. Hinata saw a huge book over Naruto's bed.

"What's this?" Hinata pick up the book. "It's strange. It's upside down."

"No!" Naruto picked the book. "It's a very important book from Hidden Moon. Mom gave it to me. The way they read is different from ours. Funny, uh?"

"Are you really going to read all of that? What's it about?" Hinata asked, curious about Naruto's book.

"It's the story of the Hidden Moon written by the Tsukikage's hands." Naruto said.

"Why would you want to read that?" Hinata questioned. Naruto looked to her 'Should I tell her that I am the first Tsukikage's heir? Neh! She would probably laugh.'

"I'm learning Hidden Moon's super Jutsus! I need to know if there is something cool on that book." Naruto said. Hinata smiled.

"If you need any help…" Hinata said, blushing a little. "I can help you."

"Well, I'm not planning to read it now." Naruto said and went near Hinata, hugging her. Hinata's face became as red as a tomato. Naruto started to caress Hinata's body. "Actually…" Naruto started whispering leaning his face on Hinata's and speaking to her ear. "I was thinking about killing the longing I had towards you." Naruto rubbed his body over Hinata's, putting his leg in the middle of her legs.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata was really embarrassed. Naruto drove her kindly against the wall and started kissing her neck, pulling her leg up and holding it with his hand. "Mirai-sama can come in…"

"Mom respects the privacy of the others very much. She won't come up." Naruto whispered and continued sucking Hinata's neck. The Hyuuga grabbed Naruto's hair while his mouth was getting closer to hers. Naruto and Hinata started kissing fervoursly. "I missed you so much." Naruto continued kissing her. Both were enjoying each other.

Chi begins to cry.

Naruto and Hinata continued kissing each other, thinking Mirai would amuse Chi until she stops crying. Chi continued. Naruto was licking Hinata's cheek softly.

"Naruto-kun… your sister is crying for a while…" Hinata noticed.

"Don't worry." Naruto calmed Hinata and continued licking and kissing her face. "Mom is there. Soon she'll sleep"

"In that case… Uh! We would be hearing your mother speaking with her or singing something to make her sleep. Uh!" Hinata observed. Naruto stopped kissing her and looked to her eyes.

"You're right." Naruto said. "Mom always sings to make Chi cease her cry." Naruto and Hinata looked to the door. They composed themselves and went to the living room. Chi was crying on the sofa while Mirai was lying on the ground, bleeding a lot. "MOM!!" Naruto kneeled down near Mirai and tried to make her wake. "Mom, are you hearing me? Wake up?" Naruto was holding her on his arms. "Come on, Mom!"

"I'm going to get her some medicine." Hinata said and left.

"Mom! Why again? You didn't flip out like this for so long that I thought you were fine. Wake up, please!" Naruto begged. Mirai opened her eyes and looked to Naruto.

"Naruto…" Mirai said. Naruto tenderly smiled to her. Mirai returned the smiled. They gazed each other for a while.

"Naruto-kun, I brought…" Hinata entered and noticed the way Naruto and Mirai were looking to each other. Naruto quickly looked to her and smiled.

"Hinata! Here, Mom is bleeding for her belly." Naruto said. Hinata started to cure Mirai's belly.

"Thank you, Hinata." Mirai said.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"I felt something cutting my belly and I fainted." Mirai said. "I'm fine now. Sorry for making you worry."

"It was nothing. Feel free." Naruto said. Mirai smiled. Hinata looked to them.

"Naruto-kun, I'm leaving." Hinata said. Naruto looked to her and felt sad.

"What?! Now?! But we were having such a great time." Naruto said. "Come on!" Naruto got up and hugged her. "Stay a little bit longer." Naruto kissed Hinata's ear and whispered. "We can go to my bedroom again, just the two of us."

"It's becoming late. I need to go. Father will be mad at me." Hinata said and kissed Naruto. "Bye." Naruto felt a little sad. Hinata left.

"Sorry…" Mirai said. "I didn't want to…"

"It's fine, Mom! Hinata just needs to get home early in the night." Naruto said. 'Shit! We were having such a great time.'

"I guess I'll go to bed." Mirai said and picked up Chi, amusing her. Naruto looked to her, blushing a little.

Kakashi was walking on the road and looked to Naruto's house. The Jounin lowered his look and continued his way.

At the middle of the night, Naruto left his room and went to the kitchen to drink some milk, so he could sleep faster.

"I can't get any sleep." Naruto said and sighed. Naruto remembered Kurogane's words. '_Every first boy from an heir of mine and every first girl from the Skuld linage… they'll fall in love… always_…' Naruto lowered his look '_Happens what it has to happen, you shall not give yourself to Skuld. Tie yourself to a tree, cut of your hands or take out your eyes. Never… ever give yourself to Skuld.' _ "It seemed so simple when you said it… but now…" Naruto looked to the door. "Now it pains…"

The boy put his hand around his belly and went to his bedroom, but on the way, he stopped and looked to Mirai's room, she left the door opened. Naruto looked to her sleeping. He felt something growing inside of him. Naruto took a step in, but then he stopped. Mirai was sleeping peacefully with Chi at her side. Naruto was watching her being lightened by the Moon silver bright. The Genin's heart was pushing him to her… Naruto found himself next to her. His hand moved to her face, caressing it. Mirai continued sleeping. Naruto lowered his head.

"Mom…" Naruto whispered. He passed his finger over her lips. "You… I… I am…"

"Itachi…" Mirai whispered while sleeping. Naruto's eyes opened wide. "I miss you…" Naruto looked down. "Itachi…"

"Mom, you still in love with that guy… Uchiha Itachi…" Naruto held Mirai's hands. "Don't worry Mom; I'm going to make you forget him." Naruto hugged Mirai tightly. "I'm going to… protect you…" Naruto got closer to Mirai…

In the next day, Hinata was getting ready to visit Naruto. She putted a very good smelly perfume and brushed her hair well. She was ready to leave home, when Neji appeared.

"Good Morning, Neji-kun." Hinata said. Neji looked to her.

"Are you going to see Naruto?" Neji asked. Hinata blushed a little and smiled. "How can you love someone so clumsy and idiot?" Hinata became angry.

"Naruto maybe clumsy, but he is not an idiot and I love him. I love him because he is clumsy, fond and, unlike you, he can really understand people's pain. Hum!" Hinata screamed and left. Neji was looking to her.

"It's going to be really hard to separate those two. But everything is not lost." Neji said.

Hinata was on her way to Naruto's home, when she found Sakura. The pink haired girl was also very pretty and it looked like she was going to a Disco.

"Hello, Hinata!" Sakura said. Hinata smiled to her. The two knocked on the door. Sakura was looking to Hinata 'What did Naruto see on her? I'm sure he is going to look at me open-mouthed when he sees me with these clothes.'

Mirai opened the door. The girls looked to her.

"Hello, ladies! We're having breakfast, come in!" Mirai said. They entered. Chi was on a baby chair while Naruto was feeding her some baby jelly. Mirai sit next to them. Naruto saw the girls and smiled. He got up and hugged Hinata tightly.

"Hello, my cherry-pie! How are you?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed.

"Well… fine." Hinata answered. Naruto pulled her even closer to him. Hinata blushed even more.

"Wanna go to the cinema with me?" Naruto asked, rubbing his body on Hinata's. "We can be alone in the dark, just the two of us." Hinata's face became red. Sakura decided to stay behind Hinata, so Naruto could look at her, but it was useless. Mirai noticed Sakura's effort and sighed.

"Ok… when do we go, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Naruto was kissing her face.

"2 P.M. is good for you?" Naruto asked and started licking her neck. Hinata was embarrassed. Sakura was about to cry. Mirai noticed.

"Naruto." Mirai called. Naruto immediately looked to her. "Why don't you two go on a walk, have lunch in a cute place and then go to the cinema?" Mirai suggested. Naruto smiled.

"It's a good idea!" Naruto said. "I'm going to dress something better and I'll be here in no time." Naruto kissed Hinata's check and went to his bedroom. Mirai looked to Sakura. Hinata was looking to Naruto's bedroom door, smiling of happiness. Naruto get out quickly. He hugged Hinata. "We're going." Naruto looked to Mirai and then to Sakura. "Take good care of Mom and Chi, Sakura-chan." Naruto and Hinata left. Hinata leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder and the two went for a big walk.

Sakura looked down. Mirai stared her.

"You dressed like that to impress Naruto, didn't you?" Mirai asked. Sakura looked to her with her eyes wet. She was about to cry. "I like you a lot, Sakura. You're a strong and determinated girl, but you cannot make Naruto love you." Sakura lower her head. "Naruto is deeply in love with Hinata; try to remember that, continuing to force a situation will only make you suffer, like you are suffering now."

"But… Naruto always wanted to go on a date with me… he always looked to me… and now…" Sakura binds her hands. Mirai continued staring her. "He only looks to her."

"It's normal. Hinata always looked to him and Naruto started to notice it and realized he could be really happy with her." Mirai said. Sakura continued with her head lowered. "Naruto has you in a very high esteem; you're like a sister to him, a good friend, nothing more. Hinata is the girl Naruto loves; you witnessed that with your own eyes."

"But" Sakura was about to speak, but Mirai cut her words.

"You're free to do whatever you want, but don't try to be with Naruto just because you don't have Sasuke." Mirai said. Sakura looked to her, breathless. "It's that, isn't it?" Sakura stared Mirai. "You're so sad because you don't have Sasuke at you're side, that you decided to be happy with Naruto to fix it."

"I… I guess so…" Sakura realized Mirai was right.

"You shouldn't do that." Mirai said. "See what happen with me and Kakashi. I don't like to see you sad like that. Take my advice." Sakura sadly smiled to Mirai. "Wanna go shopping?" Mirai asked to see if Sakura's mode could get better.

Naruto and Hinata were getting a walk across the village. They were sharing an ice-cream.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata said. Naruto looked to her. "I…"

"I love you, Hinata." Naruto said. Hinata blushed. "You're very special to me. You always believed in me. You've always saw me as the man I am… that… that makes me feel really special." Naruto got closer to Hinata. She was so blushed. The Hyuuga couldn't believe what she was hearing… it was so good. "And only someone special could make me fell like this." Naruto's lips were almost touching Hinata's. "You're a wonderful girl and I love you." Naruto was really blushed.

"You… you're also very important to me, you make me feel stronger… You make me believe more in myself and… you're a wonderful man, Naruto-kun." Hinata said. They lips touched and they passionfully kissed. After it, they were sparkling looking to each other with a beautiful smile on their faces. Both noticed that the ice-cream melted on Hinata's hand. "Oh… we run out of ice-cream." Hinata was about to grab a handkerchief, but Naruto grabbed her hand and started licking it. Hinata blushed a lot and looked to Naruto's enchanting blue eyes, which were showing all the care he had towards her.

At two o'clock in the afternoon, Naruto and Hinata were in the theatre room. Naruto and Hinata were, as usual, kissing each other a lot. Naruto was almost above Hinata, giving her one of those French kisses, drooling a little during the process.

Minutes later, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji sit in some chairs above Naruto's. Chouji had brought a lot of popcorn.

The movie started.

"I can believe we've came to see Pucca's movie?" Shino said.

"I just came to see that guy taking out his shirt." Kiba said. "He rocks!"

"I like it! It has pasta!" Chouji said with his mouth full of popcorn.

"How troublesome!" Shikamaru said. "You won't believe, but there is a couple eating each other down there." The boy pointed to Naruto and Hinata.

"The guy could be more discreet, they're almost having sex in there." Shino whispered.

"I cannot pay attention to the movie, with those guys making noises" Chouji yielded.

"Let me solve that!" Kiba said and took a hand full of popcorn from Chouji. The boy started to throw the popcorn to Naruto's head. Naruto didn't seem to be feeling it. "That small piece of shit!" Kiba took another and another and threw them at Naruto's head. The Gennin noticed and stopped kissing Hinata. She looked to him. She was very blushed, just like Naruto. The boy had one hand on her leg and another on her neck. Hinata had her coat a little untied, which let her bra at sight. She had her hands on Naruto's hair and on his chest.

"Is there something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Some jerk is throwing popcorns at me." Naruto cleaned the saliva from his face and got up to see who was making him the target of popcorn shooting.

"It's Naruto!" Shikamaru said. The four got a little surprised.

"You!" Naruto pointed to them.

"Hey, fucking is on the bed, not on the cinema!" Kiba screamed. Hinata blushed. 'Can't be… Kiba?' Hinata got up and looked behind.

"Hinata!" Shino and Kiba pointed surprised.

"How dare you annoy me while I'm dating?" Naruto screamed.

"What? We should be the ones complying. I paid to see Pucca, not you getting…"

"You're guys are making to much noise!" the security from the room appeared. "Everybody out!"

The six were outside, searching for something to do. Kiba was really pissed out, just as Naruto.

"Next time you want to do those things, you should go somewhere else. A place with nobody… that way, you wont annoy the others!" Kiba said.

"Oh yeah! If you didn't start throwing popcorns at me, we will still be watching the movie." Naruto yielded.

"Oh yeah? Then, what was the movie name?" Kiba asked.

"Hum… Ah... Mmm…" Naruto didn't remember.

"See! Fuck you!" Kiba whistled. Akamaru appeared and the two left.

"You know he's right, don't you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Naruto said sadly.

"It's also my fault, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, very embarrassed. "Sorry, guys." Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru looked to her.

"No problem." Shikamaru said.

"Sorry dudes… I guess I was a little… excited." Naruto apologized. Let's go, Hinata." The two said by and left.

"They should be more careful." Shino said. "I heard stories of many young couples you ended up having babies sooner than they expected." Shikamaru and Chouji looked at him. Without knowing why, Shikamaru felt a shiver in the spine.

"Well, once we've lost the movie, I'll go home and start reading that huge book Mirai-sama lent me." Shikamaru said and also left.

Naruto and Hinata returned to Naruto's house. They realized the atmosphere was not very good. Kakashi was there with Mirai. The Tsukikage was trying not to look at Kakashi's face, while he continued to simply ignore her, reading his book.

"Hello, Mom! How was lunch?" Naruto asked. He and Hinata sat next to her. Mirai looked to them.

"Well, I went shopping with Sakura and we ate up in a restaurant. And you? Why have you arrived so early?" Mirai asked. Naruto and Hinata blushed.

"The movie sucked!" Naruto lied, a little ashamed. Hinata hid her head between her shoulders. Mirai realized the source of the problem was not the movie. Chi started making some baby noises.

"Looks like Chi's hungry!" Mirai said. "Let's eat, my Chi-ga-bu!" The two went to the bedroom. Naruto looked to the table and saw the book Mirai gave to him.

"Why not start reading it?" Naruto whispered. He grabbed the book and opened it in the first page. Hinata looked to it.

"Are you going to read it?" Hinata asked.

"Yep!" Naruto assured. The girl stared him.

"Can you read it loud for me?" Hinata asked a little blushed. Naruto looked to her. "I also wanna know… I… I like to know the same thing you do and… I would like to… feel… more connected to…"

"No problem!" Naruto smiled. Hinata felt happy and leaned her head on his shoulder. Naruto started reading. "_Here is the story of the Hidden Moon and all its Tsukikage._" Naruto changed the page. He smiled to Hinata and gave her a quick kiss. Kakashi looked to him, interested in the story. "_I, Kouryou Kurogane, became today, the first Tsukikage of the Hidden Village of the Moon._" Naruto became a little nervous when he read Kurogane's name. "_My mother, Aslaug, came from the far Country of the Dragons. She ran from there because of her ability, ability that her father, Sigurd, won when he killed a dragon that protected the ten rings, which together form the Nibelung Ring. My grandfather, Sigurd, bathed on the dragon's blood and gained the ability of invulnerability. Ability that was passed down to all of his descendents. Unfortunately, when he was bathing, a leaf fell over his back, covering the place of the heart. He ended up being killed by his friends who wanted the rings. My mother ended up staying in a seaside village, where she met Kouryou, a skilled ninja who married her. And so, I was born. My father thought me how to be a ninja, but he realized I wasn't so capable of calling chakra like the ninjas from his country, so I, using my mother's Norse magic, ended up building other seals which needed to be combined with the ordinary seals and so, I could also do Jutsus. My father and my mother died young and so I decided to leave the village, along with the people who came with my mother. We built our homes in a small island in which we could see the moon very well, so I called the village 'Hidden Moon' and became the first Tsukikage. I taught to people of my village the arts of the ninja. It took some time 'til they became able, but the results were better than I expected." _

"How wonderful…" Hinata observed. Naruto looked to her. "Creating a village out of the nothing and teaching everyone ninjutsu. That man was quite someone. He must be loved a lot"

"And he is." Naruto said. Hinata looked to him. "When I was there, I could notice everybody loved him. They see Kurogane's has a god." Naruto looked to the book and continued_. "I married up with Reignfield, a beautiful woman who was also very talented. Once we were a new ninja village, we didn't have much work to do on the beginning, but later other ninjas tried to attack us, but I always decided to protect my village. I was able to summon dragons and no ninja would dare to attack a dragon. Winning some wars gave us clients, especially from the north countries. Soon we started blooming. My wife gave me a wonderful son, I named him Guldrake. I decided to teach him everything I knew, so one day he could follow my paths and become the Second Tsukikage. Our village continued its growth and became very wealthy. I became father for the second time; I had another boy which my wife called Rødulv." _

"You can read runes very fast, Naruto-kun." Hinata noticed. Naruto looked to her. "When did you learn how to do it so quickly?" Naruto smiled.

"Mom taught me! Even she was surprised how I could learn it so fast." Naruto explained. Hinata smiled. The two kissed. Kakashi was looking to them. 'Hinata is right. Naruto not only learned how to read it very quickly, but he can also read and translate it in the same moment. It's quite impressive.' Kakashi thought. Naruto and Hinata continued kissing. Naruto bow down a little to kiss Hinata better and to hug her, letting the book fall on the ground. The pages changed and a photo fell. Kakashi looked to it and his eyes opened-wide. It had a blond spiky haired man hugged to a blond pregnant girl. The girl was wearing two bunches and the man the Hokage's suit. The photo had the mark of some water drops. 'Sensei?!' Kakashi thought and turned the photo to see the backs of it.

"_For those Lofn shows her smile, not even a powerful Tsukikage can separate. Bye, Frigg_." Kakashi read it quietly. "Frigg? Wasn't sensei's wife Fulla?" Kakashi looked to Naruto and pick up the book from the ground. Kakashi tried to read, but he couldn't understand. He noticed that the pages from the book where the photo was were also with water drops marks. "Sensei… was there something you haven't told me?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sorry for long wait. I've been so busy with my university works I don't have time for nothing.

So, have you enjoyed this chapter?

Who was the girl pregnant from Yondaime, Frigg or Fulla?

Is there any difference?

Will Naruto found out reading the book?

Next chapter "Shikamaru can really say 'How troublesome!' now"

Naruto and Shikamaru will realize they need to be less hot-blooded.


	23. Shikamaru can say How troublesome now!

Shikamaru can really say "How troublesome!" now 

Naruto was sleeping on his bed. He felt someone licking him. Naruto blushed. The licks continued. Naruto blushed even more.

"Oh… Hinata…" Naruto whispered. "Don't be so knotty."

Mirai entered and noticed Naruto's excitement. She stranged.

"Naruto?!" Mirai whispered. Naruto was drooling. Mirai took out Naruto's blankets and noticed Chi licking Naruto. "You bad girl!" Mirai took Chi out of Naruto's chest. "Don't do that with your brother, he does not have milk, he could…" Mirai looked to Naruto and blushed a lot.

"Oh, Hinata… hum…" Naruto moaned.

A huge amount of cold water fell on Naruto. The boy woke up in a start, shivering with cold. Mirai was looking to him.

"Mo-mo-mom? What?!" Naruto asked.

"I thought you were on fire." Mirai euphemised. "Sorry." Naruto looked to her a little annoyed. Mirai was picking some clothes to dress Chi. Naruto was looking to her and smiled. Mirai noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Naruto said and hugged Mirai. She looked to him. Naruto rubbed his face on Mirai's back. "Mom… you're very… beautiful and…" Mirai blushed. Naruto closed his eyes. "Mirai…"

"Naruto! You're cold. Change your clothes." Mirai ordered. Naruto continued hugging her. "Naruto!" the boy held Mirai tighter. "I'm not Hinata! You need to have a cold bath, my dear boy!"

"How dear am I to you, Mirai?" Naruto asked. Mirai looked to him, thinking that question was very strange. "Tell me, Mirai!"

"There is something wrong? You only call me by my name when we first met." Mirai asked. Naruto continued staring her tenderly. The boy was getting more nervous.

"I… Mirai…"

Someone knocked on the door. Mirai looked to the door's direction. Naruto continued holding her.

"I'm co…" Mirai was about to speak, but Naruto grabbed her face and kissed her. Mirai's eyes opened-wide. Naruto was holding her tightly and grabbed her hands. Mirai tried to get free, but Naruto was binding her strongly. The two fell on the bed. Naruto continued kissing her. 'What the hell is he doing?' Mirai thought. 'Why is he kissing me?' Naruto stopped kissing her and looked deeply into her eyes. Naruto was much blushed. Mirai didn't seem happy.

"Mirai… I…" Naruto stopped speaking. Mirai slapped his face. The mark of her hand was stamped on his cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Mirai screamed. Naruto looked to her and felt a little guilty. "Why have you done that? Answer me, Naruto!"

Naruto fell on himself and felt awful.

"Mom… sorry… I… I guess… Forgive me!" Naruto's eyes filled themselves with tears. "I didn't want to… I… I don't know what passed on my mind. It's just that…"

"Naruto, if you have a problem you should talk about it, not act like this. What's going on?" Mirai asked. Naruto looked to her and got off her. Mirai looked to him.

"I… it's just that I've been feeling a little weird lately." Naruto confessed. Mirai became curious.

"Weird? How weird?" Mirai asked. Naruto blushed a lot.

"It's just that… every time I'm near… a woman… actually, it happens when I'm near Hinata and today happen when I was near you… I… I felt like… I… I feel something growing…" Naruto was trembling a lot. Mirai blushed a little.

The knocks on the door continued. Mirai and Naruto looked there.

"Let me see just who it is and then we can continue." Mirai got up and went to the door, opening it. It was Sakura. "Hello!"

"Gosh, Mirai-sama, you took so much time to open the door." Sakura said and entered. Mirai looked to her.

Minutes later, Naruto and Mirai were having breakfast. Sakura was holding Chi. Hinata knocked on the door. Sakura opened it and she joined the group.

"Hinata!" Naruto hugged his girlfriend. "You've came early."

"I… I was enjoying the story from that book, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said. Naruto felt happy for knowing that.

Everybody was now in the living room. Naruto decided to continue reading the book. Sakura was amusing Chi while Mirai took an owl out of the window. The owl was carrying a big amount of papers.

"What's that, Mirai-sama?" Sakura asked.

"These are the paper works from the Hidden Moon. Kimi sends them to me to sign. Tsukikage's business." Mirai explained. Could you take care of Chi while I do this?"

"No problem." Sakura said.

"Where were we? Ah!" Naruto found the page. "_Taking care of Skuld was not easy. Even being she in the body of my nephew, she completely changed her personality. Besides, my nephew is now pregnant which let her very annoyed. Once she was going to fall in love Guldrake, after countless attempts of going to bed with me, I need to leave the village before she could do something more drastic. I decided to train Rødulv as my successor and I made him the second Tsukikage. I taught him in secret, so Guldrake and Skuld couldn't see his training. I taught him the two Jutsus Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi taught me. First I taught him Tsukiyomi no Bunshin, the Jutsu that clones the Moon's image and bright and that can suppress Skuld powers. The most amount of chakra used, the weaker Skuld would become and the bigger and perfect the Moon clone will be. The seals are the follows…_" Naruto saw so many seals he couldn't count. Then he remembered Mirai's cousins doing the Jutsu. Naruto changed the page three times 'til the enumeration of the seals stop. "My God, so many!"

"They need all those seals. It would take months just to learn perfectly the order of them." Hinata noticed.

"Yeah! How long!" Naruto said and continued reading. "_Then, it comes the most difficult of them all, Shiki Fuujin. Once it summons the Death God, it can always be performed, except in the nights of Full Moon. In the Full Moon nights, the powers of the Sun and Moon Gods are at their best and so all the Gods and Demons become stronger and the Death God will steal the user's soul and doomed it to an eternity of pain in its stomach. To perform it use the following seals 'MI' 'I' 'HITSUJI' 'U' 'INU' 'NE' 'TORI' 'UMA' 'MI' and grab Skuld's soul, take it out and put it back on the medium body. Don't worry! Tsukiyomi no Bunshin does not make Shiki Fuujin steal your soul; it's specially made to work only on Skuld. After teaching Rødulv these Justus I taught him a third one, Ignis Divine Requiem. I put a special seal on Guldrake without him noticed. It's a special seal that reveals all the heir of Guldrake and so, my heirs, the ones Skuld will search for. It's a dragon shaped seal placed near the left nipple. When a Tsukikage realizes he is in front of an heir of mine, it has the duty to use this Jutsu, to prevent the Skuld and him to fall in love. Amaterasu told me that every first boy of my legacy and every first girl of the Skuld's linage will fall in love and, if the Skuld wakes up and mates with one of my heirs, then I will reborn as their child…"_

"Reborn?" Sakura stranged.

"He knew he may reborn if that happens, then, why is he preventing it?" Hinata asked. Naruto lowered his head for a while and then decided to continue reading.

"_And Susanowo's powers will return to his and Skuld's children, which could cause many troubles_." Naruto read. Hinata and Sakura realized why Kurogane avoid reborn. "_I needed to leave my home… my village… the village I built with my own hands, to protect my first son. I said Rødulv to take care of the Skuld and the village for me and left with my oldest son to the Fire Country. For this day forward, I pass my powers to my second son Kouryou Rødulv._" Naruto felt sad, knowing Kurogane needed to leave his village.

"Poor Tsukikage." Hinata said. "It must be really sad to leave all of his work behind."

"Don't be like that!" Mirai tried to chair them up. "Kurogane left for the good of the village. After that day, with Kurogane's main legacy away, Skuld were free to love everyone they wanted to."

"Do you know who the Kurogane's heirs are?" Hinata asked Mirai. She sighed.

"Nobody knows." Mirai said. "After leaving the Moon, Kurogane never entered in contacted again to prevent being found by the Skuld. They also never returned to the Moon and no Tsukikage has ever reported the existence of Kurogane's legacy near by."

"So, they could all be dead?" Sakura asked.

"Kurogane's heirs have invulnerability. Until they have a male child who can assume their place, they are immortal. So, at least, there is one." Mirai explained.

"Is there any way to find them?" Hinata asked. "I mean, there must have something that identifies them, like the dragon seal."

"The seal only appears after the use of Ignis Divine Requiem." Mirai told. "But one thing every Hidden Moon ninja is certain, Kurogane's heirs possess an enormous amount of chakra, blond hair and blue eyes."

"How can you be so certain?" Sakura asked. "I mean, Kurogane's heirs must have married all the kind of people. They could have any tone of skin, hair or eyes." Mirai smiled.

"Kurogane descends from Sigurd, a hero who killed a dragon. His children will always possess his physical characteristics. Kurogane was the spitted face of his grandfather, just as Guldrake was very look a like the first Tsukikage." Mirai said.

"I wonder… what will the Skuld girl do… if she finds Kurogane's heir?" Naruto asked, looking to Mirai. She realized he was worried.

"She will fall in love with him, such as him will fall in love with her." Mirai answered. Naruto blushed. "According to the legend, Skuld was a very kind-hearted angel who care about everybody's future and tried to make it the happiest of all and Kurogane cared about the future of his people. Skuld fell in love with Kurogane because of his good heart and spirit. What kind of man would take care of an angel with so many curses? Kurogane cared not for that and protected her. Angels follow God, such as ninjas follow their Kages. My father said me once '_Being a Kage is like being God, you look over the future of those you protect and you will love them even if they don't love you. You'll become selfless and you'll care more about the welfare of the others than your own_.' That's why the Skulds always married with Tsukikages, because they saw them as human gods who looked over the others."

"I guess your father was correct." Sakura said. "All the Hokage cared more about the others than about themselves. All of them died to protect this village."

"If I want to be a Hokage, I need to be like all of those Tsukikage, or even better. I also will like to protect everybody." Naruto assured. Mirai smiled to him.

"You'll make a wonderful Hokage, Naruto-kun!" Hinata said. Naruto felt better.

"So Hinata, would you like to go for a walk with the future Hokage?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed. The two left.

Sakura looked to Mirai. She was finding something strange.

"If the Skulds always married with persons who cared more about the others… why have you fallen in love with Itachi?" Sakura asked. Mirai looked to her.

"I…" Mirai remembered Itachi and smiled. "Itachi cared a lot about me. I never liked a lot being with my grandfather, for me, he wasn't that good leader everybody saw on him. When I found Itachi, I was sad and lonely. He cared about me; he loved me even knowing I was the Skuld. For me, that was being a god… loving someone you know it's doomed to love another and even like that, continuing to give the best of you to make it happy. Itachi loves me and I love him and there is no Kurogane's heir who's going to change it."

Sakura looked down. 'Even with all the good things Mirai says about Itachi, I can share the same opinion. Sasuke-kun is not with us because of him.'

A few weeks after, Shikamaru was reading the book while playing Shouji with Asuma. Shikamaru was almost at the end of the book.

"It's incredible! Even reading the book while playing with me, you can defeat me always." Asuma commented. Shikamaru looked to him.

"There are a lot of interesting things on this book." Shikamaru said. "I'm reading the texts Mirai-sama's father wrote."

"Oh yeah! What does it say?" Asuma asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Well, he says he was friend with our Yondaime Hokage." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah! I remember Yondaime's housemaid was from the Hidden Moon." Asuma told. Shikamaru stared his teacher.

"Yondaime had a housemaid?" Shikamaru stranged.

"You were not expecting a Hokage to do dishes? I never saw my father doing that?" Asuma said.

"Did he marry her?" Shikamaru asked. Asuma laughed. The boy stranged his teacher reaction.

"Of course not. I remember Yondaime never remember her name, he was always misspelling it. Yondaime died single." Asuma said. Shikamaru didn't appear convinced.

"Are you sure, wasn't she pregnant?" Shikamaru asked. Asuma stared him and stop laughing.

"How do you know that?" Asuma asked.

"I saw a photo of the two on the Hidden Moon." Shikamaru said. Asuma looked to him. "They had an affair, didn't they?"

"No. I was surprised for you to know that. I never saw them together. Actually, she passed most of the time alone,"

"Oh yeah, so who was the father of her child?" Shikamaru asked. Asuma looked to him.

"I don't know… Many people said it could be Jiraya's, once he went many times to Yondaime's house. But it is useless to try search more about it. None ever heard of her again after Kyuubi appearance." Asuma said.

"On the Hidden Moon, I saw a lot of photographs with Yondaime hugging her and caressing her belly. Are you telling me the truth sensei?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm as surprised as you are. I never thought that brown haired shy girl would have something with Yondaime." Asuma said. Shikamaru was caught by surprise.

"Brown haired? Wasn't she blond?" Shikamaru asked.

"No. She was brown haired. She had a long brown hair under a hair ribbon. Why have you saw Yondaime with a blond one?" Asuma asked.

"On the Hidden Moon I saw a photo with Yondaime and a blonde haired girl with two bunches. Something is wrong here… Didn't you say the housemaid was from the Hidden Moon?" Shikamaru was finding this puzzle very complicated.

"Yes! Yondaime himself told my father. I was there in that moment." Asuma assured.

"I was in the Hidden Moon and one thing I can assure you. Everybody there has blond or red hair tones, no more, no less. So, it was impossible for that Housemaid to be from the Hidden Moon." Shikamaru said. "It was a lie, she had blue eyes and had her nails painted like Mirai's, black on the inner part and white tip, hadn't she?"

"Yes…" Asuma was also getting interested on that.

"It was her. The blond girl I saw also had those characteristics. It has to be her." Shikamaru concluded.

"But Yondaime's maid had brown hair…"

"She was wearing a wig. It can only be that, so she could not be recognized or something." Shikamaru said.

"Does the book say something about it?" Asuma asked. Shikamaru started searching.

"The Tsukikage starts saying that he asked Yondaime to protect the woman and then…" Shikamaru start searching some pages ahead. "He speaks about her again in here. He says that she got back to the Hidden Moon, but…" Shikamaru took some time reading it.

"What?" Asuma asked.

"I cannot understand this… '_For those Lofn shows her smile, not even a powerful Tsukikage can separate. Bye, Frigg'"_ What does he meant with this? Lofn? I never saw this name before. What is it?" Shikamaru was trying to find and answer, but none came.

"Doesn't he spoke more about her?" Asuma asked.

"No…" Shikamaru started reading. "He completely avoids speaking about her. It was as if… this Frigg…" Shikamaru was turning over the pages.

"Frigg? If I'm remembering well, Yondaime's maid was named Fulla." Asuma told.

"Fulla and Frigg were the children of Mirai's grandfather along with Gabriel. Frigg was the Skuld who married Mirai's father." Shikamaru says. "Frigg and Fulla were twins. The only problem is that Mirai's father always refers his wife as the twin since he asked Yondaime to take care of one of them."

"So, you don't have any idea if the twin Yondaime was taking care was Fulla or Frigg?" Asuma asked. Shikamaru sighed.

"It's impossible, maybe in Naruto's book there is some clue about this or something else. Maybe Mirai-sama can answer." Shikamaru thought.

"What would be the point? Yondaime and his housemaid are dead." Asuma remembered. Shikamaru looked to him.

"Yeah, but you don't know if their child was born before their death or even if it is alive." Shikamaru noticed. Asuma looked open-mouthed to him, letting his cigarette fall on the ground.

"Now that you speak about it…" Asuma tried to remember. "I remember someone… Rin… she… No, it can't be."

"What?" Shikamaru asked. "Who's Rin?"

"Kakashi's companion when he was with Yondaime." Asuma revealed. "She was a medical nin. She and Kakashi were not on the village when Kyuubi was sealed. I remember my father telling Kakashi to go and tell Yondaime Kyuubi was attacking. Kakashi went somewhere and he came only after Kyuubi was inside Naruto and Yondaime was already dead. Rin was with Kakashi and she was filled with blood, but with no wound."

"Yondaime was not on the village? Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know." Asuma asked.

"Maybe Kakashi can tell…" Shikamaru said.

"I never thought Yondaime would have an affair with that housemaid…" Asuma sighed. "If he had, why hasn't he told anyone?"

"It's strange." Shikamaru whispered. "Yondaime's housemaid was pregnant in the day Kyuubi appeared?"

"I think so; I guess I remember every single thing that happened in that day and I remember she was pregnant, but she had and an awful scar in her arm." Asuma said.

"A scar?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, she appeared many times with scars." Asuma told.

"If their child was born, it must have been in the day Kyuubi attacked the village and it was sealed within Naruto. If we search all the births occurred in that day, maybe one of them would be from Yondaime's child" Shikamaru supposed.

"But you're supposing his child to be alive." Asuma asked.

"Possibly. Didn't you say Rin was not on the village, such as Yondaime? Rin was a medical Nin; possibly she was there to help the housemaid in childbirth. We need to find every child who was born in that day. Which day was?" Shikamaru asked.

"October 10th, fifteen years ago." Asuma said.

"I'll go to Konoha's conservatory… and search for that data." Shikamaru said. 'If Yondaime Hokage had a child, it must be hidden somewhere… and I'm going to find it.'

Mirai was on Naruto's house nursing Chi. Sakura was waiting Kakashi so they could shift turns. Someone knocked on the door. Sakura opened.

"Shikamaru! What a surprised!" Sakura said. "Come in."

"Hello!" Shikamaru complimented Mirai and Chi. "I want to speak with Kakashi and Naruto, where are they?"

"Kakashi-sensei didn't come yet. Naruto is with Hinata on his bedroom. Do you want to call them?" Mirai asked.

"Please." Shikamaru waited.

"Shikamaru, is there any problem?" Naruto asked, entering the living room.

"Which part are you reading in the book?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto looked to him, pick up the book and looked to last sentence.

"When Mom's father left the Hidden Moon…" Naruto said. Shikamaru looked to him 'He's reading that in old runes and he is more ahead than me? Amazing…' Shikamaru thought. "What, do you have any problem with the text?"

"Did you know if the girl Yondaime was taking care of was Frigg or Fulla? I cannot guess. Mirai's father does not put it very clear." Shikamaru explained and looked to Mirai. She smiled.

"Let me see!" Naruto started searching.

"Wasn't it Fulla?" Hinata asked.

"I guess he said Fulla to be the twin and Frigg the companion." Naruto said.

"Yeah… I remember him to refer to his wife was the companion in the beginning, but then he changed to twin, but then he said twin was his wife." Shikamaru remembered.

"I also noticed that." Naruto told Shikamaru. "But here he said "_Twin died, Mirai lost her mother… and me a companion."_

"Who died? Twin or companion?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto continued changing pages.

"Here, when he's about to leave the Moon, '_I just came from the Leaf… My main mission as the Tsukikage failed. I'll leave the Hidden Moon; Mirai is now the new Skuld. I let her at the hands of my sister, the Blue Moon, and leave. For this day forward, I pass my Tsukikage's duty to my ancestor, the 27__th__ Tsukikage…_' There is nothing more from him, then is just Mom's grandfather again and Mom." Naruto was looking to the book. "You're right. I thought twin to be Fulla and companion to be Frigg… this is very complicated." Naruto tried to understand, but it was very hard.

Shikamaru looked to Mirai. 'If the Skuld is passed down from mothers to daughters, then Mirai only become the Skuld at Frigg's time of death. The Tsukikage only mentioned Mirai's as the new Skuld after his visit to the Leaf, when he says his main mission failed… main mission… the Tsukikage's main mission is…' Shikamaru tried to remember what Skuld and the AL spoke when they fought.

"Mom, did you ever saw your father again?" Naruto asked. Mirai sadly smiled.

"He appears sometimes in the Moon. My dad suffered a lot when my mother died. He felt very guilty for not being there when she needed." Mirai stared Naruto sadly. The boy felt something on his chest. "I guess he thinks my mother…"

"Mirai-sama, my I ask you something?" Shikamaru asked. Mirai looked to him. "Your father was very young when he married Frigg, wasn't he?"

"He was sixteen. My grandfather decided him to be the next Tsukikage in that time, once my father was the strongest ninja in the village. He only became officially Tsukikage a few years later because he was learning the Jutsus from the Tsukikages and because grandfather thought he was too young." Mirai said. "My mother was twenty when they married."

"Usually when a young guy marries an older woman, he loves her even more because she was the one who taught him how to love and all those stuff… which proves your father disappointment when Frigg died." Shikamaru said.

"Father became very disappointed, but not just because my mother died… it was because he was not able to…" Mirai knit her eyebrows.

"Who cares about that anyway?" Naruto asked. "What would make the difference if Yondaime was taking care of Frigg or Fulla?"

"Well, this could be a pain in the ass, but… How would you feel if you knew Yondaime may have a child, alive, with one of them?" Shikamaru asked. Mirai looked to him at a start, with her breath increasing speed. Shikamaru looked to her. "Depending on the answer, Mirai-sama, we could be talking about your cousin… or your brother…"

"Have you found out something?" Mirai asked. "Is he alive? Where is he?"

"I've only started looking for it today, but I need Kakashi to confirm me some stuff, according to Asuma-sensei, he was there when the baby possible may had born." Shikamaru said. Naruto looked to Mirai.

"You have a cousin… here… in the Leaf?" Naruto asked. Mirai looked to him.

"I never knew what happened… my father never explained it to me clearly. I… I always had hoped… When I became Tsukikage I also read the book, but I found nothing about a missing cousin…" Mirai looked down. "Kakashi told me he died." Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata looked to her.

"So it really died… Sorry." Shikamaru felt bad. "I… I didn't want to put you over this…"

"No problem… it happens." Mirai said, with tears on the corner of her eyes.

"Many people died that night." Sakura said. "It's normal… but sad. Yondaime Hokage must have been very happy for being having a child… How sad."

"Poor people. Many people lost their families and… entire families were annihilated." Hinata told. "That was what my parents told me."

Naruto looked down, feeling a big emptiness inside of him.

He felt so empty…

Kakashi entered and noticed the bad atmosphere.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked. "You all seem to be with a very bad mood"

"Nothing!" Shikamaru answered.

"Actually, Kakashi-sensei, we were talking about how late you come to Naruto's house! I have other things to do! Tsunade-sama is waiting for me to help her." Sakura yielded.

"This mission is not my favourite. Actually I hate it; I just do it for the money." Kakashi said, coldly. Mirai felt bad. Naruto also hasn't enjoyed the comment very much.

"I guess I'll go back to Tsunade's house." Sakura said, leaving.

"Wait, I'll go with you." Shikamaru said and both left.

Naruto decided to stay a little with Mirai. He thought Kakashi would insult her if he remained there. Hinata was with him on the sofa. The two were caressing each other and exchanging love swears. Mirai was singing something to Chi so she could sleep faster. The Tsukikage loved looking to her daughter, first because she was the fruit of her love for Itachi and second, because Chi was looking more like him everyday.

Kakashi was looking to Mirai while she was lulling Chi. The Jounin couldn't forget Mirai. He really missed being with her. Chi fell asleep. Mirai kissed her forehead. Kakashi remembered when he also took care of the baby. The sensei got out of his dream by the noise Naruto and Hinata made when they lay on the sofa. Kakashi noticed they were kissing so fervoursly they looked more like they were about to eat each other. Mirai also looked to them and felt a little disturbed. Naruto grabbed Hinata's leg and started caressing her.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata whispered, much blushed. Naruto kissed her again. Mirai and Kakashi felt more embarrassed. 'I should have ended up talking with Naruto that day… Dear God, I never thought he was so…' Mirai thought. Seeing them like that was leaving Kakashi and Mirai a little excited too. The two crossed looks. Both blushed.

Kakashi got up and went outside. Mirai followed him. Naruto and Hinata were so amused they didn't noticed.

"I guess you should speak with Naruto." Kakashi said. Mirai looked to him. "Every time I see him with Hinata they are kissing or eating themselves."

"I was about to, but I thought it should be a man doing that. I mean… I don't know a lot about male impulses." Mirai opined. "What do you say? Hinata is too shy to ask something to her mother. I take her and you Naruto."

"I was never the kind of guy who could hold his impulses very much." Kakashi said. "If I was, maybe I would never go to bed with a…" Kakashi looked to Mirai. She sent him an angry look. "But I'll take him to someone who can really teach him that."

"I seriously hope you're not talking about Jiraya." Mirai said. The two opened the door. Naruto and Hinata continued kissing each other. The Jinchuuriki had his hand under Hinata's shirt, caressing her breast. The girl had on of her hand under Naruto's shirt, caressing his back, and the other on his butt, but above his trousers.

"Uh!" Kakashi and Mirai sighed. Kakashi came near Naruto and grabbed his hair, pulling him up.

"AHAH!" Naruto screamed. Hinata looked to him and then to Kakashi.

"We are a little excited, aren't we?" Kakashi asked, with a tricky tone. Naruto looked to him. The boy had saliva on his chin from drooling while kissing Hinata.

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled. "Can't you see I'm dating?!"

"Don't be so angry. I guess we need to talk a little." Kakashi said. "Why don't we go eat some ramen?"

"I don't want Ramen!" Naruto screamed.

"You don't?" Mirai, Kakashi and Hinata were very surprised. Naruto looked to them.

"Well, actually, I'm a little hungry." Naruto confessed.

"See, I always know when you need something." Kakashi played.

"Can I just finish?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked to him.

"Are you talking about tying your pans or…" Kakashi was about to continue, but Naruto sent him an angry look. "I said nothing!"

"I guess I'll go." Naruto said and was about to kiss Hinata good-bye, but Kakashi pulled him. Naruto screamed and the two left. Mirai was now alone with Hinata. She looked to the Tsukikage, much blushed.

"Ah… since Naruto-kun is no longer here… I guess I'll…" Hinata was about to get up, but Mirai put her hand on the Hyuuga's shoulder and sat near her.

"I want to speak with you a little, Hinata." Mirai said. Hinata looked to her.

Naruto and Kakashi reached Ichiraku Ramen. They ordered some food. Seconds later, Jiraya joined them.

"Oh! Perverted Sennin! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi said he wanted me to speak with you about… love." Jiraya said.

"NO! You perverted! I knew you were…" Naruto precipitated.

"Shut up for a minute, will you!" Jiraya reclaimed. "I'm here to speak about you and Hinata." Naruto blushed.

"Me and Hinata? We're fine! What do you want to speak with me about?" Naruto asked.

"I want to know how you feel when you're with her." Jiraya asked, getting close to Naruto. The boy became a little embarrassed and started rubbing his legs. "What do you feel when you're with her? Tell me! Go on! Don't be scared!"

"Well… I…" Naruto whispered a little shy. Kakashi and Jiraya got even closer. "I feel… something growing…"

"You feel something growing? What?" Jiraya asked, interested in Naruto's love situation.

"I… I feel… It's hard to explain… It makes me feel cooler and hotter and excited and… I want to caress Hinata… to have her just for me." Naruto hid his head between his shoulders, moving them forward and backward while speaking.

"Is that thing growing inside of you… located a little after your belly?" Jiraya suspected.

"I guess so…" Naruto answered. Jiraya pervertly smiled.

"You want to touch Hinata, beneath her clothes?" Jiraya asked. Naruto got even more embarrassed and shy.

"It's not that… well maybe… I never… I…" Naruto didn't know what to answer. Jiraya realized the problem.

"You want to have sex with her?" Jiraya asked. Naruto looked shocked to him. "I knew it!"

"Well… I" Naruto was as red as a tomato. "Is like this how we feel… when we want to have sex?"

"Yep! Just like that!" Jiraya said, moving his hand. Naruto looked a little blushed to you. "Does Hinata let you… touch her? I mean, inside her clothes."

"Well… at the first she was a little shy and she said she was not feeling comfortable, but then I insisted and now she lets me do it" Naruto smiled. "And I like it a lot…" He looked to Jiraya. "It makes that feeling growing… and I adore it."

"Did you ever think that Hinata maybe is just letting you do that because she feared you could get angry with her if she said no?" Jiraya asked. Naruto said.

"I noticed some hesitation from her part… but I also felt like that, so I thought it was normal." Naruto explained.

"If Hinata said nothing, would you… well" Jiraya was making movements with his hands, so Naruto could understand better. "Have sex with her?"

"I…" Naruto continued blushed and with a tender smile. "I really want to. I mean…" Naruto was always moving his eyes up and down. "If I feel that great just by touching her… if I…" Naruto closed his eyes and smiled again. "If I do it… I would feel wonderful… and I'm sure… She would feel too and…"

"I can assure is not that easy!" Jiraya alerted. Naruto looked to him. "How should I put this to you…? Making love is not just flowers and good feeling, you need to be responsible."

"You mean I need to make sure none's watching?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I guess that too." Jiraya said realizing Naruto had no idea the consequences it could have. "For an example… Hum? Let me see… Mirai and Itachi!"

"Did it really need to have Itachi?" Naruto complied. "I love mom a lot, but I hate that bastard!"

"I agree with Naruto. Can you change the example?" Kakashi said, raising his arm.

"No! It serves my intentions." Jiraya said. Naruto and Kakashi felt a little revolted. "See her and Itachi. In the begging, all they thought was love, flowers and wonderful feelings."

"What does that have to do with Hinata and me?" Naruto asked, not seeing the match.

"Well, they also had sex and… now that have a baby and a lot of problems for both sides." Jiraya remembered.

"Mom does not see Chi has a problem, actually she loves her and Chi is not noisy." Naruto said.

"Not all babies are as quiet as Chi!" Jiraya argued.

"I'm not planning to have a baby with Hinata!" Naruto told.

"If you had sex with her, that's what is going to happen!" Jiraya alerted.

"You're not making any sense! Kakashi-sensei also had sex with Mom and she didn't become pregnant." Naruto said.

"That was because she was already pregnant from Itachi." Jiraya explained.

"I'm not planning to have a baby so I got nothing to worry about." Naruto got up and was about to leave, but Jiraya held him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jiraya asked. "I haven't finished." Naruto did not like to have someone giving him orders.

"I don't wanna hear more!" Naruto said. "I love Hinata and we're going to have sex when we want, not when you decided it to be!"

"I was not saying that!" Jiraya screamed, but Naruto got way. "What a stubborn!"

"I guess it didn't go very well!" Kakashi noticed.

"Let hope Mirai to put some brains on him." Jiraya wished.

Mirai was with Hinata. Mirai just asked the same thing Jiraya first asked Naruto. Hinata was very embarrassed.

"Well… I… I feel great." Hinata answered. Mirai looked to her. "I like when Naruto-kun touches me and hugs me… makes me feel better, makes me love him and love me even more."

"Do you like Naruto to touch you that much?" Mirai asked. Hinata looked to her. The girl's face colour quickly changed to red.

"Well… I feel great, but a little uncomfortable." Hinata confessed. Mirai continued watching her. "I… Naruto-kun insisted with me… I didn't want to make him angry with me, so I let him do it, but I also enjoy it."

"Have you ever though on making love with him?" Mirai asked. Hinata hid her face with her hands. "What?"

"I'm too young for that!" Hinata answered, continuing with her face hidden.

"And if Naruto asks you?" Mirai questioned. Hinata's hands fell. Mirai looked to her eyes. She appeared to be a little scared. "Would you do it?"

"I don't know…" Hinata sadly answered, lowering her head. "I'm afraid of losing Naruto-kun. I… "

"Naruto doesn't love you just to make love." Mirai answered. Hinata looked to her. "He loves for what you are. It's true that, some day, that special moment in which you and Naruto will finally make love will occur, and in that moment…" Mirai remembered when she was with Itachi. "You will look deep within his eyes and realize…" Mirai remembered Itachi's entrancing eyes. "That is the moment and that he is the man you want to have at your side for the rest of your life."

"And when will it happen?" Hinata asked. Mirai smiled to her.

"There is not a moment or a place for it. You will simply realize it just by looking at him and by looking to your heart. Then, it doesn't matter if it is rainy or sunny, if you're fifteen, twenty or fifty or even if you're in a bed, a sofa or a broom closet. You'll give yourself to him and in that moment, it will be better than it could be if it occurred sooner or later." Mirai said. Hinata smiled. "Don't feel pressed. If you're not ready, you're not ready. Naruto will need to understand that."

"Thank you. Mirai-sama." Hinata said. Mirai smiled.

Shikamaru went to Konoha's conservatory with Sai. Once Sai was an ANBU it would be easy for Shikamaru to have access to the files.

The two started searching.

"Why are we were again?" Sai asked.

"I'm searching for all the persons who could have born in October, 10th fifteen years ago." Shikamaru explained.

"Oh! I see! Once your penis was not big enough to come all by yourself, you needed me." Sai said. Shikamaru's face became blue. He hated Sai's stupid jokes about penises. "I'll search with you."

"Yeah… I guess we should start searching." Shikamaru said. They found October's book. "Here it is! This is the year and this is the month." Shikamaru started searching for the 10th day. It had only one file.

"Hey, look! It's small penis Naruto!" Sai said, pointing to Naruto's name. Shikamaru sent him a disgustful look. "Ok, no more jokes." Shikamaru looked to file again, but Sai interrupted once more. "But I had bath with him once and he really has…"

"I don't care about the size of his penis." Shikamaru screamed. The conservatory lady looked to them. Shikamaru blushed. "I'll never go anywhere with you again."

"Don't say that. I once read in a book that making funny jokes makes people love you" Sai said.

"But never jokes about people's penis." Shikamaru remembered. Sai looked to him. "Believe me! Put that book on the recycle bin, it sucks." Shikamaru started looking to Naruto's file and found it strange. "Watch this." Sai looked to where Shikamaru pointed. "Name: Uzumaki Naruto. Birthday: October 10th. Father: Unknown. Mother: Unknown. Time of birth: Unknown. Attributes: Blond hair, Blue eyes and three lines in each cheek."

"And I thought I knew nothing about me." Sai said.

"Strange… Really strange." Shikamaru found it very odd. "And there is no other note, nothing more… just this" Sai picked the file.

"How could none ever come to fill this?" Sai asked. There was a small sound of wood knocking. "It looks more like a propositional error to me."

"What will be the interest in hiding Naruto's parents' names? Weren't they from Konoha? I never thought he had no idea about who is parents were. My God, not even a photo from them, see the other files, every one has a photo of its parents." Shikamaru said. The wood knocking sound was increasing. "I would ask Naruto, but that could make him feel…"

"I'll ask; no problem." Sai immediately said. Shikamaru looked to him.

"I guess who don't miss balls for that." Shikamaru opined. Sai smiled and put his face near Shikamaru's. The wood knocking was even louder.

"Yeah! I don't!" Sai said. "Isn't that wood knocking noise annoying you?" Sai and Shikamaru looked to each other. Both looked back and saw a wood puppet right behind them.

"It's Karasu!" Shikamaru recognized.

"BASTARD!" Someone screamed. Shikamaru and Sai saw Kankurou appearing between the books. The Sand Shinobi punched heavily Shikamaru's face. The boy was projected against the window of the conservatory and rolled on the ground outside until he hit something. "You're going to pay." Kankurou jumped outside. Sai looked to them and smiled.

"My, My… Someone has something between the legs." Sai said.

Shikamaru took sometime to wake for the impact.

"My head!" Shikamaru complained. Someone gave him a hand. "Oh thanks…" Shikamaru looked up and saw Gaara surrounded by his sand.

"Are you ready to die?" Gaara asked. Shikamaru's face became bloodless. Shikamaru ran again.

"What the hell is wrong with those two?" Shikamaru saw Naruto, who was going back home, on the road and ran to him. "Help me! The Kazekage and his puppet freak brother are trying to kill me."

"Gaara wouldn't do that." Naruto said. The two saw Gaara's sand appearing behind Shikamaru. The boy ran again. Naruto looked to him and then to Gaara and Kankurou. Shikamaru found his parents near by.

"Dad! Help me!" Shikamaru grabbed his father's coat. Shikamaru's mother was really pissed out.

"Of course." Shikaku said. He grabbed his child and threw him near Gaara and Kankurou. "A good father always teaches his children how to solve their problems."

"I'll punch you endlessly." Kankurou scared. Shikamaru had no idea what was happening. Sai went near Naruto and the two continued watching the event, such as a lot of people who were on the street.

"What have I done?" Shikamaru asked. Kankurou pissed off.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" He screamed.

"Stop it, Kankurou!" A female voice said. All looked to the place the voice was coming. Temari appeared behind Shikaku. She appeared a little sad.

"Temari." Shikamaru looked to her.

"Let him go!" Temari asked Kankurou. He left the boy. Shikamaru looked to her.

"It's good to see you again." Shikamaru said. Temari was about to cry. "What's wrong?" Temari bind her hands and leaned her head on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"I… I'm pregnant." She said. Shikamaru took sometime to digest that sentence.

"Pardon me?" Shikamaru asked. Temari looked to him.

"I'm pregnant… You impregnated me when we were on the Moon." Temari assured. Shikamaru's face changed colours for four times at least. He was sweating a lot from all over his body and he didn't know how to react to it. His father was looking disappointed to him.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru said with words disproved of any kind of emotion. He looked to Temari. "I have fifteen… I'm not ready to be a father." Kankurou got angry.

"What?! First you dishonour my sister and now you say you're not ready to be a father? You cöck! I'll…" Kankurou was about to blow.

"Stop it!" Shikaku said. "I can assure you he will take care of your sister and her child." Shikamaru looked to his father. "Come on! Shikamaru!" Shikamaru looked down and then to Temari. The boy put his hand on his head and was trying to find some good word to tell Temari but the only thing that came out was…

"Sorry." Shikamaru said. He hugged Temari tightly, like he never hugged before. "I'm really sorry!" The boy began crying. Temari hugged him too. "I didn't want to! I…"

"Let's go with your father." Temari said and took Shikamaru out of there, under the eyes of all Konoha. Kankurou and Gaara follow them. Sai and Naruto continued looking.

"Imagine if you were in Shikamaru's place and if it was the Hyuuga punching you." Mirai said at Naruto's ear. She appeared behind him along with Hinata, Jiraya and Kakashi. Naruto looked to Hinata. "How would you react?"

"I… I don't know…" Naruto said and grabbed Hinata's hands. "Sorry if I was trying to make you do something you didn't want to." Hinata blushed a little.

"Don't worry." Hinata said. Naruto continued looking at her. "At least, we have done nothing we could be sorry…"

"Yeah…" Naruto felt relief. "Poor Shikamaru…"

"He looked so shocked… and sad too." Hinata said.

Naruto realized that, if it wasn't for Shikamaru, he could be in the same situation the boy was in now.

"I guess we should take things a little longer and with much more patience." Naruto said. Hinata smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. The two left. Mirai, Jiraya and Kakashi were looking to them, smiling.

"At least this served for something." Jiraya told. Mirai and Kakashi looked to him. "At least in this one, I was able to but some sense on."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

What will happen with Shikamaru and Temari now?

Who can fill Naruto's missing data?

Take your Kunais out for the next Jutsu "AoiTsuki – The power of the forbidden Einherjar"

Mirai uses an ancient Jutsu to call her aunt back from the dead and teach Naruto more Norse Jutsus.

AoiTsuki will reveal something Naruto was wondering to here.


	24. AoiTsuki The secret of the Einherjar

AoiTsuki – The power of the forbidden Einherjar 

Shikamaru reached home, along with Temari and the others. The boy sat on the table with his girlfriend. His mother was looking to him angrily, while his father was sat above the table with his back turned to Shikamaru. Gaara and Kankurou were at their side. Shikamaru continued crying, biting his lip.

"Now what?" Kankurou said. "You're not planning to continue crying for ever?"

"I guess you should leave him for while." Gaara counselled. "He does not seem to be fine."

"You got yourself in a big problem…" Shikaku said, continuing with his back turned to his child.

"I don't… I had no… I…" Shikamaru was so shocked he couldn't speak.

"One thing is certain. A baby is going to be born and someone needs to take care of him and it's not going to be me." Shikamaru's mother said. "By the looks of it I already have a crying baby and it's a big one."

"I was not asking you!" Temari reclaimed. "I pretend to take care of my child."

"What? A child taking care of another?" Shikamaru's mother said. Temari felt angry.

"Stop it!" Shikaku ordered. "We are all family. We'll all help." Temari looked to him. "Of course, I already had my child… Shikamaru and Temari are the ones who need to take care of their own." Shikaku looked down. "Don't worry. We'll support all the baby's expenses."

"Of course not!" Temari complained. "I also have money. It's my child. I'll…"

"You're already paying with your life." Shikaku said. He looked to Gaara and Kankurou. "Sorry for making you angry."

"Our sister had some fault in this too. We just came to make sure Shikamaru wouldn't run." Kankurou said.

"We'll leave you alone with him, Temari." Gaara said and left, followed by Kankurou. Shikamaru's parents looked to their child and felt sad. They also left. Shikaku looked to Shikamaru for a while and then closed the door.

Temari looked to him. She found him so… The boy continued crying.

"We are both responsible." Temari said, grabbing Shikamaru's hand. "Don't be like that."

"How can I be?" Shikamaru cried. Temari looked to him. "I'm fifteen! I was supposed to be finding girls… not deciding my life." Shikamaru was crying more. "It's my entire fault… if I… if I wasn't so excited… but I… I should have talked to my dad… I… I don't know how to be a father…. I'm not ready yet to be an adult, how can I be ready to be a father? My life… My life…" Temari realized he was really depressed.

"I'm also not tailed to me a mother." Temari said, putting her head under Shikamaru's. "But we can try to be it together." Shikamaru looked to her. "I'm feeling just like you, but we cannot be bad parents just because we've committed a mistake." Shikamaru calmed a little. "Let's try to make this a happy moment…" She smiled to him. "After all, we're going to have a child of our own." Temari cleaned his tears. "We'll continue to be young… I love you."

"Temari…" Shikamaru looked to her and smiled. "How troublesome." The two kissed. "I guess you're right. Let's try our best and then, the rest only the future can tell." The two continued kissing. Shikaku and his wife were looking to them by the door's window.

"Looks like someone had enough cold blood and realized that not all is a sea of thorns." Shikaku said and smiled.

Days were passing by in Konoha. Naruto and Hinata were now more patient and realized they could be very happy without having sex. At night, the young couple reached Hinata's house. Naruto was holding her hands.

"I guess is good-bye for today." Naruto said. Hinata smiled to him.

"I loved being with you." Hinata confessed. "I'll go to your house early tomorrow morning. So I can be with you all the time…" Naruto was caressing her face, making Hinata shyer. "Naruto-kun."

"I love you." Naruto said. Hinata blushed. "I'll go to sleep as soon as I get home, once time flies when we're sleeping and so, when I opened my eyes again, it will be only to see your beautiful face and your tender smile." Hinata's heart was about to jump. She became red and hugged Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! That was so pretty." Hinata said, enjoying being that close to Naruto. "You're also the sun that turns me and guides me as if I was a sunflower. When you're not near me I get lost in the middle of the night, but when you appear I bloom. I'm feeling so fine. I love you so much, Naruto-kun." Naruto loved those words. The two looked to each others eyes for a long time and then kissed passionfully.

"See you tomorrow." Naruto said. Both smiled. Hinata left Naruto's hand and entered in her house. Naruto watched her entering, then left.

The boy decided to enter quietly on his house, in case Mirai was sleeping. Naruto entered softly and heard the TV. Naruto looked to the sofa. Mirai was there. The TV show appeared to be very funny, but the Tsukikage was very sad and it appeared that she could start crying at any moment. Naruto walked near her. The ground was filled with used handkerchiefs. Mirai's eyes appeared to be very tired and it looked like she didn't have any more tears to cry.

"Mom… what are you doing?" Naruto asked. Mirai was caught by surprised and looked to him. She cleaned her face and then forced a smile.

"I was just seeing this show." Mirai faked a laugh. "It is so funny that it makes me cry."

"You're lying." Naruto said calmly. Mirai looked to him. "Why were you crying? Where is Kakashi-sensei? He is supposed to be here until I get back and begin my turn." Mirai looked down and made a crying baby face. Naruto sat near her.

"I prefer not speaking about it…" Mirai said and looked to Naruto. "Can I ask you a favour?"

"You say it."

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" Mirai asked. Naruto blushed a lot. "Please."

"Ah… ok." Naruto answered, trembling a little. The two went to bed.

Mirai lay down, hugging Naruto and putting her face near his. Naruto was getting nervous. She was looking to him softly.

"I'll train you…" Mirai said. "My son…" Mirai fell a sleep. Naruto continued nervous. Being that close to Mirai was making him feel strange.

"Mom…" Naruto whispered. "I wish I could, help you… if you just… if you just tell me what's going on, maybe I could…" Naruto got even closer to her…

In the middle of the night Mirai was sleeping. Her mind took her to one of her memories.

Mirai was six years old and she was sleeping in a big bed, all alone, with just one soft toy that looked like a beautiful wolf with a little bell tied to a ribbon on the neck. She heard someone running. Mirai opened her eyes and saw a young man about 22 years old entering in the room. The man had ginger hair and it was dressed with hidden Moon clothes. Mirai looked to him. The man put his hands on the opened window and began to cry. Mirai continued looking to him. The young man hid his head under his arms and continued crying.

"Father?!" Mirai asked. The man continued crying. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, sweetie." The man said. "Go to sleep, ok?"

"You didn't come to bed with me…" Mirai appeared a little sad. "You always sleep with me… what's wrong?"

"Father doesn't wanna sleep. Sleep with Mr. Twinkles" The man said. Young Mirai looked to her toy and then to her father and was about to get up, but she heard someone opening the door. A young blonde haired and blue eyed man entered. He appeared to have 26 years old and it was dressed with Konoha's shinobi blue sweet. Mirai's father became quiet.

"Akatsuki! Please let me explain!" The blond man said. Mirai's father looked angrily to him and threw some Kunais at him. The blonde man used the door to block them. "Don't be like that! If you just let me explain…"

"WHAT IS IT LEFT TO EXPLAIN?" Mirai's father screamed. "TELL ME, FLASH!!! IS THERE ANY EXPLANATION FOR THAT?!"

"Don't be like that, please. I'm just trying to explain it to you. It was not…" The blonde man was trying to talk, but Mirai's father didn't appear to be a good listener at the time.

"Go away! You've ruined my life!" Akatsuki said. Flash didn't appeared very happy. "Go away!"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Flash screamed. Mirai cried. The two men looked to her. Akatsuki came near her and held her with his arms.

"Don't worry! Uncle is already leaving." Akatsuki said, sending an angry look to Flash. Mirai appeared to be scared. Akatsuki noticed and started caressing her. "Don't be like that, Father loves you. This annoying guy is about to go away."

"I'm not leaving until you hear what I have to tell you!" Flash insisted.

"Aren't you going to leave me alone?!" Akatsuki screamed. "I don't wanna see your face again. Go away!"

"Listen…" Flash was about to talk, but Akatsuki put Mirai on the ground.

"I simply can't stand you anymore." Akatsuki jumped over through the window. Flash looked to him jumping and then put his hands on it, trying to found where Akatsuki landed.

"Where did he go?" Flash said. Mirai cried a little. Flash looked to her and smiled. "Don't worry, Father and Uncle are just taking a men's talk. He will come back."

"But I don't want to be alone." Mirai cried. Flash caressed her head.

"You're a strong girl. I'm sure you'll be fine. Why don't you go sleep with Jiraya? You always liked to play with him." Flash said.

"I want dad…" Mirai cried. Flash felt sad.

"Your dad is not fine; I'll try to find it." Flash kissed Mirai's cheek and jumped too. Mirai was alone on that huge bedroom. The little girl was feeling so sad.

Mirai woke up.

She looked to the roof. She was on Naruto's bedroom. 'I see… it was a dream… one of those dreams in which we remember our past…' Mirai sat on the bed. Naruto was sleeping peacefully, with Chi at his side. Mirai smiled to them. She put her hand on Naruto's face and started caressing it.

"I always wondered why they were fighting that night…" Mirai said, continuing to caress Naruto's face. Naruto continued sleeping. Mirai looked to the Hokage monument. "What happened?" Mirai started to feel something strange. "Is your son really alive? Did he die even before opening his eyes to life? I wonder… where is he?" Mirai looked to the shiny moon on the sky. "Hum… I whished I could have meet him… even if it was just for once." Mirai looked to Naruto. "Well, I guess I'll continue with Naruto, after all, now he is…" Mirai's hand stopped on Naruto's lips. Mirai looked to Naruto with a strange and caring look. "My…" Mirai lower her head. She put her hands in Naruto's pyjama, grabbing it tightly. Mirai blushed a lot. "Naruto is my…" Mirai got even close. The Moon's bright gave Naruto's hair a silver tone that made him look even prettier. Mirai was feeling even more… "You're my…" The Tsukikage had her eyes stuck on Naruto's lips. "My…" Mirai opened her mouth and kissed Naruto's lips. She didn't know why. She was not able to explain it, but in that moment… in that moment only… she needed to give that kiss. That kiss was important to her.

Naruto continued sleeping, but he felt the kiss and followed it. The boy raised his arms and hugged Mirai. The two kissed for a long time.

In the end, Mirai looked to Naruto, who continued sleeping. She looked to him until she fell back on herself.

"Oh God!" Mirai said, trembling a lot. She got up and walked backwards until she hit the door. She was shaking a lot. Her eyes were shaking too. She looked to Naruto and slide to the ground. "What have I done?" Mirai put her hands on her head, pulling her hair. "It can't be… Naruto is a kid… I'm an adult… It can't be." Mirai started crying. "I shouldn't have done this… Why have I done this? I'm… I'm… I'm so confused."

…

In the morning, Naruto felt someone slapping his face. The boy opened his eyes and saw Chi. The baby was smiling to him.

"Chi! Don't slap your brother in the morning…" Naruto yawned. Chi smiled. Naruto put the hand on the other side of the bed, to see if Mirai was there, but it was empty. "Hum? Mom?!" Naruto got up, picked Chi and went to the kitchen. Mirai was making breakfast. "Good morning, Mom!"

Mirai trembled a little when she heard Naruto's voice. She didn't have courage to look into his face. Naruto came near her to smell the food.

"Mmm… It smells wonderful!" Naruto said and looked to Mirai. She was much blushed. "Why are you with that colour? Are you sick or something?" Mirai started to breathe faster.

"It… it is nothing… It is just because the food is to hot… Yeah, it is just that." Mirai lied. Naruto smiled.

Someone knocked on the door. Naruto opened. It was Sakura and Hinata. The two entered and had breakfast with them. Hinata noticed the way Naruto was looking to Mirai while he was having breakfast. The girl felt a little sad and even without wanting to, she remembered Neji's words when Mirai came back from the Hidden Moon.

"Naruto." Mirai called. Naruto blushed a little. "I promised you I was going to train you and today I'm going to fulfil it." Naruto looked to her. "But for that," Mirai looked to Hinata and Sakura. "I'm going to need you two."

"Us?" Hinata asked.

"I'm going to use a very special and hard performing jutsu, known as Einherjar no Jutsu." Mirai explained. "Einherjar are the heroes who died in battle and joined Odin's armies in Valhalla. Using Einherjar, we can call one of them for an hour and ask for them to teach or fight for us."

"That seems a bit scary." Sakura said.

"It is true. We should not mess with spirits, but if we call for a spirit who is friend with us, we have no problem." Mirai explained.

"Who are you going to call?" Sakura asked.

"My aunt, Minamoto Sjöfn, also known as the great Valkerie from the Blue Moon, the water Jutsus master, AoiTsuki." Mirai said. All looked to her.

"But I'm a wind type chakra guy… why will I train with someone who has water type." Naruto asked. Mirai smiled.

"You'll see. The type of chakra does not matter, if you can do with your chakra, the same she could do with hers, will become much stronger." Mirai said. There was a knock on the door. Sai came in.

"Sai? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "I hope you didn't come to mock on my penis again?" Hinata and Sakura blushed.

"I don't mock about inexistent things." Sai played. Naruto got angry. Mirai hid her laugh. "Anyway, Shikamaru told me to ask you about something."

"What? Does he have any problem with Temari? I cannot help him in that." Naruto said. Sai smiled.

"Actually…" Sai took two sheets of paper out of his bag. "These are two samples of Konoha's conservatory files." Naruto and the others looked to him. "This one belongs to Shikamaru and this to you."

"Why have you brought it?" Naruto asked. Sai looked to him.

"Watch this." Sai said and begin to read. "Name: Nara Shikamaru. Birthday: September 22nd. Father: Nara Shikaku. Mother: Nara…" Naruto looked to Sai while he was reading the file. "And now…" Sai picked Naruto's file. "Let's read yours. Name: Uzumaki Naruto. Birthday: October 10th. Father: Unknown. Mother: Unknown. Time of Birth: Unknown. Don't you found this strange?" Sai looked to him. Naruto lowered his look. Hinata and Sakura looked to him. Mirai felt sorry for Naruto. The boy continued with his head lowered. "I mean, even when we fill the academy files we need to fill the name of our parents. Didn't you ever ask who they were? I mean, in what, 15 years of life, did nobody talked with you about it? Did you ever feel curious about it?"

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. The blonde boy continued with his face hidden by his hair.

"If you look into Shikamaru's profile, you'll see he has the photo of his parents, while, in yours, there is nothing beside your photograph." Sai pointed. Naruto began trembling. "Who are your parents?" Naruto didn't answer.

"Sai, I guess this is not the moment…" Sakura whispered to Sai. The black haired boy smiled.

"Well, I was willing to know who you're parents are, but I guess both of us will continue in the ignorance." Sai said and turned his back to him.

"Why have you come to ask me that?" Naruto spitted. Sai moved his head and looked to him. "Do you have any pleasure seeing me disturbed?" Naruto got up and looked to him with his eyes filled with tears. "What good does it bring to you uh? What good does seeing me crying bring to you? Do you have a gift to annoy people?"

"Naruto-kun." Hinata got up and held him. Naruto was crying a lot. Sai smiled, making the Jinchuuriki even angrier.

"I just come to ask you, because Shikamaru asked me, once he didn't have the courage to ask it. I also came because I consider you a friend and to make our bonds stronger… I wanted to know that, to find that, so I could make you happier." Sai said. Naruto looked to him. The blond boy remembered all the years he was in the academy… all the times the parents of his classmates came to pick them and none came to pick him. Naruto remembered them receiving presents in their birthdays and he receiving none. He remembered every time he needed fill the name of his parents and he left it in empty… just like the place of his parents was in his heart.

"I have no idea…" Naruto cried. Hinata caressed his head. "I… none ever told me. None have cared about telling me…" Sai looked down. Mirai looked to Naruto. "What will be the difference, anyway? I prefer staying without knowing their names. Because… if they are alive, then… they don't love me and never cared about me that much, once I never knew who they are… But I guess they died when Kyuubi appeared…" Naruto showed what he felt about the people who he could call parents. "After all… many people died in that day… they, probably, were just two more of them… Who cares?"

"They are your parents…" Hinata said. Naruto looked to her. Hinata showed him a tender look. Naruto looked to her. "Don't say that."

"But it is strange, for Konoha not to fill the names of Naruto's parents." Sakura questioned. Sai looked to them.

"I'll try to search." Sai said. Naruto looked to him. "I'm an ANBU. I have access to all Konoha's profiles. I'll try to find out all the data about the people who died in the day Kyuubi appeared and I'll try to found out the most about them, until I reach your parents." Sai smiled. "After all, we're friends. I once read in a book that good friends make great things to each others. That's…" Sai looked to Naruto. "The great thing I'll do to you." Naruto smiled.

"Thank you, Sai." The boy said. "If you found out anything, please tell me." Sai smiled. Mirai looked to him and then to Naruto. He looked to her. "Let's train!"

Mirai, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto and Chi went near the river. The day was sunny and that place was very peaceful. The Tsukikage looked to them.

"To perform Einherjar, I'll need a medium." Mirai said and looked to Hinata and Sakura.

"A medium?" Naruto asked. Chi made some baby noises and started pulling Naruto's clothes. Mirai looked to him.

"The spirit will possess a body and use it during the hour it'll be on the world of the living." Mirai explained. "Once my aunt is a woman, I could use Hinata or Sakura's body. The other one is going to take care of Chi and me while the Jutsu is on."

"Taking care of you?" Sakura asked.

"While performing the Jutsu, two persons are needed. One to maintain the gate to Valhalla open and another to incarnate the spirit. I'll call the spirit and maintain the gate, once I'm the only one who can do it. Now I need one of you to collaborate with me." Mirai asked. Sakura and Hinata looked to each other.

"Well… once Sakura-san is a medical Nin, I guess I'll do it, so she can heal us if something goes wrong." Hinata offered. Mirai smiled. Naruto looked to her. "Naruto-kun. I also wanna help you. You mean a lot to me." Naruto blushed and smiled. The boy passed Chi to Sakura's arms. Mirai bit her finger and wrote Sjöfn with her blood on the Hyuuga's forehead.

"Be careful." Mirai warned. "During the next hour I'll hear nothing and see nothing of what is going to happen. You, Hinata, will share all the thoughts of my aunt but she will be the one commanding your body. Probably you'll have access to all of her memories too." Hinata trembled a little. Mirai started to make a lot of hand seals. The pink circles appeared behind her. A third circle made of old runes appeared in the middle of the other two. A huge rune appeared in the middle of the three circles. "Well of Urd open! Ninpou! Einherjar no Jutsu!"

A big Well appeared in the sky, which was filled with a beautiful Aurora. Hinata felt something strange. Naruto and Sakura were looking to them. Mirai's chakra was forming a huge well and a beautiful white substance got out of there. Hinata realized it was going to her. The Hyuuga screamed.

"Hinata!" Naruto screamed. Hinata was losing the control of her body. She started to see some images of something she never saw before, but, associating it with what Naruto told her, she realized it could only be landscapes of the Hidden Moon. She couldn't make the other hear her voice. She couldn't move her body. Hinata felt as if she has been locked. 'What's happening?' Hinata thought. 'Is this… Einherjar?' "Hinata!" Naruto called again.

§Don't move forward.§ A voice said. Naruto and Sakura realized it was not Hinata.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. "Where is Hinata?"

§Don't worry. She's fine.§ The voice said. Naruto looked to her. §Now, answering your other question. I'm Minamoto Sjöfn, also know as AoiTsuki. § Naruto looked to her.

"You're mom's aunt?" Naruto asked. Hinata's eyes were looking to him. 'Hinata's look changed a lot, also her chakra. Naruto noticed the letters in Hinata's forehead were sparkling.

§Uzumaki Naruto…§ Sjöfn said. §It will be a pleasure to train you.§ The spirit spoke in ancient Norse. Sakura couldn't understand.

"What is she saying?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked to the spirit.

Inside of her body, Hinata could hear Sjöfn speaking and, even without being able to understand ancient Norse, she could understand the spirit thoughts, once they were sharing the same body.

"You know me?" Naruto asked. Sjöfn smiled.

§Every Einherjar knows you.§ Sjöfn said. §After all, you're Kurogane's long lost heir.§ Naruto froze. Hinata heard it too. 'Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun is… Naruto-kun is the heir of Kurogane?!' Hinata thought. 'It can't be…'

"You know it?" Naruto asked, also in ancient Norse. "Who told you?"

§Your majesty… I'm dead.§ Sjöfn said. §I'm in Valhalla, along with Kurogane and all of your ancestors. Everyone who dies in battle goes there.§

"Your majesty?!" Naruto asked and smiled. "Nobody has ever treated me with so much respect." They continued speaking in Norse.

§You're our prince. You should go back to the Hidden Moon and claim what's yours. There's your place, not here.§ Sjöfn said.

"Sorry, but I'm going to become Hokage… and here, is undoubtedly, my place." Naruto stared her with his eyes filled with certain. Sjöfn smiled.

§You're really Kurogane's heir. I can sense the same dragon's blood running in your veins.§ Sjöfn raised her hands. §Get ready, for I'll show you no mercy.§

"I wasn't expecting more from you." Naruto said. Sjöfn concentrated her chakra in her hand. Naruto was watching.

§Watch carefully.§ Sjöfn warned. §Your chakra has one of five different elements types. When you perform a jutsu, you transform that chakra into it. This means your chakra has affinity with that element.§ Naruto was hearing her speaking, just like Hinata. §You can make your chakra move faster when you're near that element.§ Sjöfn's chakra turned into water. Naruto looked to it, surprised. §Then, you can project your chakra to that element in the surrounding environment…§ Sjöfn pointed her hand to the river near them. The water took the shape of a big wolf. Naruto became open-mouthed. §Your chakra can turn easily into that element and command the part of it that those not belong to it. You've saw it before, haven't you?§ Naruto looked to her. §For example, when you faugh against Uchiha Sasuke, when you went to rescue him from Orochimaru's lair.§ Naruto looked down. §Your friend shot Chidori from all of his body, that's an example… using the electricity in the air, you can call it with your chakra back into your body and turn it into an even more powerful jutsu.§ Naruto remembered when Sasuke used Chidori Nagashi against him, Sai and Yamato. §Also, Nara Shikamaru.§ Naruto looked to her again. §He uses his chakra on his shadow and that allows him to make it change and move faster. Once it's chakra as affinity with shadows, he can transfer it to other shadows and lock them.§ Naruto looked to his hands. §Coming to you… once you're Kurogane's heir, I guess you can use wind type chakra.§ Naruto listened her carefully. §In your case, it is both harder and easier.§

"Harder and easier? How?" Naruto asked.

§Air is everywhere. You can project your chakra throw it and used it to cut the others. Wind type chakra has cutting abilities. You can project your chakra through the air and call it back with the wind and pierce everything. Although, once air is everywhere, you can easily get cut, just like a fire user can easily get burnt.§ Sjöfn explained. The water wolf moved near her. §Now that you've hear my explanation, I'll attack you 'til you can make it perfectly. After all, defending our lives it's the best way to learn something. SUITON! Ornulu's bath no Jutsu!§

The giant wolf jumped over Naruto. The boy tried to use Rasengan. The wolf move aside and attacked him by the back. Naruto fell on the ground. 'Naruto-kun!' Hinata screamed inside of her body.

"How could that wolf move that fast? It is huge, it should be harder… Wait!" Naruto looked to Sjöfn. "We're near a river… the air is humid. She is using her chakra to move faster." Sjöfn smiled and made some hand seals. Naruto watched her. "I also need to make it." the Jinchuuriki started to concentrate his chakra around his body and tried to change it to wind. "This is hard; I always needed a Kage Bunshin to do it."

§Suiton! Njord's Tsunami no Jutsu!§ Sjöfn called the water from the river and formed a huge wave and threw it at Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura called. She used Tsubasa no Jutsu to flee from the attack. The water pulled Naruto to the river. Sjöfn put her feet inside the river. Naruto looked to her. 'She's so fast… so strong… Was this… the woman who trained Mom and her father? She's really amazing.' Naruto thought.

§One more thing.§ Sjöfn said. Naruto looked to her. §Never come very close of the element you enemy has affinity with. It can cost you your life.§ Naruto realized he was inside the river. A water tornado appeared behind Naruto and pulled it up. Sjöfn used Tsubasa no Jutsu, turning her chakra into four beautiful light blue angel wings. Naruto looked to her. She started to move incredibly fast. Naruto couldn't follow her with his eyes.

"What?" Naruto looked everywhere. AoiTsuki appeared and punched him a lot. Naruto cough some blood out. "How can she move so fast? Is it because of the water?" Naruto made a hand seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sjöfn looked to him. Naruto started to concentrate his chakra while the clone was using its hands to turn it into wind type.

§Impressive!§ Sjöfn noticed. §So far, so good!§

Naruto felt the wind chakra making some small cuts all over his body. 'Maybe if I… Maybe if I could concentrate in transforming the chakra a little far from my body. Just a little far.' The Kage Bunshin started to pull Naruto's chakra and turning it into wind a little far from the Jinchuuriki. Naruto started to impulse his chakra trough the air. AoiTsuki noticed.

§He improved faster than I imagine.§ She called the water from the river and used as a shield against Naruto's cutting technique. §Wait!§ She looked behind her and saw the wind moving faster than the usual. §From the back.§ The wind chakra hits AoiTsuki.

"Did I make it? Did I hit her?" Naruto asked, smiling. Naruto noticed the water shield vanishing and saw Sjöfn with a type of chakra he recognized. "Medical Ninjutsu?"

§Haven't Mirai told you?§ Sjöfn asked. Naruto looked to her, losing his smile. §I was a medical Nin, the best Hidden Moon has ever had. I cannot be pierced that easy.§

"How could I forget?" Naruto said. 'I need to move even faster, so she can't noticed my attacks and use medical ninjutsu.' Naruto thought. 'If she can move that fast across the water… then I can do the same… but across the air.' Naruto tried to remember what she had done. "Let's try."

§I won't lose, even against a mighty child of Kurogane.§ Sjöfn made more hand seals. §Suiton! Ornulu's Wolf's Pack Pool no Jutsu!§ The water from the river turned into hundreds of wolfs and all ran to Naruto.

"Tsubasa no Jutsu!" Naruto scream. He won four beautiful golden dragon wings with white feathers on the top reflecting a golden light. Sakura was caught by surprised, just like Hinata.

"Naruto's Tsubasa changed? Weren't his wings demon black with no feathers? What happened?" Sakura asked. 'Naruto-kun… I was the one who helped him making that jutsu, and I know it was not like that. What had happen?' Hinata thought.

§Those wings…§ AoiTsuki remembered. Hinata saw her memories. Both saw a blond spiky haired man fighting a ginger haired guy. Hinata noticed the blond guy had Konoha's blue shinobi shirt. The blonde man used Tsubasa no Jutsu and his wings were just like Naruto's. §Poor little brother.§ Naruto flight over Sjöfn. Naruto lightly touched AoiTsuki on the elbow, once she managed to get away. §You'll need more than that.§ Naruto disappeared. §Kage Bunshin?§ AoiTsuki said. She landed on the ground. §Where is he?§ She didn't noticed she had a piece of Naruto's clothe on the place Naruto touched. The piece of clothe was emitting a soft quantity of chakra. Too soft to be noticed. §WHAT?!§ The only thing Sjöfn could saw was a yellow light coming right to her. Naruto punched her on the face before she could use any medical ninjutsu. §It can't be… That technique… Thunder God technique. Hiraishin no Jutsu!§ Sjöfn used her wings to stop in the air. §It has been a decade and a half since that technique stopped being used.§

"What? Someone could also do this?" Naruto asked. AoiTsuki smiled. "Oh I thought I was going to get the rights of it and you tell me it was already invented."

§You really are… Kurogane's heir.§ Sjöfn said. §My time in this world is ending.§ She looked to Naruto. He looked to her. §But I have something to tell you.§ Both stared for a while. §It's about your parents.§ Naruto got nervous and looked to her, with his breath twice faster than before. §Don't judge them. Both of them past to a lot of problems and fought against half of the world to get together.§ Naruto continued looking to her. §Your mother fought until her last breath so she could put you into this world and believe me, it was not easy.§ Naruto's eyes got filled with tears. §Your father… also with Kurogane's blood running into his veins… died against Kyuubi.§

"Against Kyuubi?!" Naruto remembered what he read on the book. "A demon is summoned, every time a Skuld's medium dies, to kill the matching heir of Kurogane. So… that's why… I never met my father."

§You were unlucky.§ Sjöfn said. Naruto cleaned his tears. §Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi within you to save the village. He sealed inside you… the demon that was called to kill your father. Once you were the only child of a Kurogane's heir, you are immortal… that's why, you haven't die, even after all Konoha suffered in that night.§ Naruto felt really sad and at the same time… a little comfortable. It was the first time someone spoke with him about his parents. §You're father and you mother loved you so much.§ Naruto continued crying.

"Why is Naruto crying?" Sakura asked, watching him and Sjöfn speaking.

§Kurogane's heirs are fated to die and take a lot of people with them, once they can only be killed by demons, thanks to the invulnerability of their linage.§ Sjöfn said. §If you have something to blame your parents of… is from loving you with no end… for both of them used their last breath to save you.§ Naruto was crying a lot.

"Father… Mother…" Naruto cried. "Thank you." Sjöfn smiled. The blood letter on her forehead started to shine brighter.

Hinata was seeing a lot of her memories. The memories of the Moon Nin stopped in a destroyed village, burning a lot. Hinata was seeing what Sjöfn had seen in that moment. There were a lot of Konoha shinobis around something. Sjöfn got trough them. The body of a young blonde man was lying on the ground. He had blood coming out of his mouth. His clothes were filled with blood. Hinata recognized him.

"Yondaime." Sjöfn said. Hinata looked to the face of the Hokage. The man smiled to Sjöfn. "You really are such a fool."

"I… I needed to save my village… my…" Yondaime cough a lot of blood. Sjöfn continued looking to him, just like everybody around them. "I made it… my village is safe…" Sjöfn looked around. Everything was burnt or destroyed.

"Yeah, you did a great job. If you say it looks safe now." Sjöfn euphemized with a sarcastic tone on her voice. She noticed Yondaime was looking up. She raised her head and noticed a red amount of chakra falling softly. All the ninja looked to it.

"It's Kyuubi chakra!" Someone said. All became a little nervous. Yondaime smiled. The amount of chakra fell softly on Yondaime's chest. The chakra disappeared… showing a beautiful blonde baby crying a lot. Hinata recognized it. 'Naruto-kun…'

"This baby… Naruto… I…" Yondaime was losing the bright on his eyes. Sjöfn noticed. "It is useless, AoiTsuki…" Yondaime said, quietly and slowly. Hinata found that scene so sad. Tears appeared on her eyes. "I'm dying…"

"I noticed." Sjöfn said.

"Tell Akatsuki… I'm sorry…" Yondaime said. Hinata found it strange. 'Akatsuki?' Yondaime's eyes were getting darker. "I'm alone… I was not on time… She died…" Yondaime looked to Sjöfn. The only noise they heard was from Naruto's cry and the burning noise from the village. "Do me…" Yondaime caught a lot of blood. Sjöfn continued looking to him. "Do me a favour… I want to… hug him… one last time…" Yondaime's voice was barely heard. "Plea…se…" Sjöfn kneeled down and grabbed Yondaime's arm. She put his hand above Naruto's back. "Than…k you…" Yondaime smiled again. Sjöfn continued looking to him.

"Yondaime!" Someone screamed. Sjöfn looked aside and saw Jiraya and the Third Hokage. "It can't be."

"What have you done, young boy?" Sandaime said. Yondaime was too tired to answer.

"Yondaime! Hold still, we'll take you to the hospital." Jiraya said, but then he looked to Sjöfn. "It's useless, isn't it…?" Sjöfn looked again to Yondaime.

"Sandaime… Jiraya-sensei… Don't blame Naruto for my death… I… I… want him to be seen as a hero, who sacrificed his body to the good of Konoha… Take care of him… He is alone… just… just like me…" Yondaime looked to the Moon on the starish night. "I'm coming to you…" Yondaime smiled and breathe deeply. "Please God… let me be at her side… for eternity…" Yondaime's eyes lost the bright of life completely. "I hope you can have someone to look over you… Naruto… Konoha's hero… I love… you…" Yondaime stopped breathing.

Hinata cried while looking over that scene. A lot of Sjöfn's memories passed across her mind. She saw a beautiful beach lightened by the sunset. In front of her were to eight years old kids who looked just like Naruto. Both had a hand marked on their faces.

"Why were you peeking girls on the public baths?" Sjöfn asked. The boys pervertly smiled.

"They were so cute." One said.

"Yeah! They had such big bobbies." The other said. Sjöfn sighed.

"Don't be like that, mom! You're boobs are the bigger in the Hidden Moon." Both said. Sjöfn didn't appear to be happier.

"Kyo… Byo… you really are small lechers… What have I done?" Sjöfn said.

Memories continued flashing in Hinata's eyes. Sjöfn remembered something and looked to Naruto. Naruto continued cleaning his tears.

§Young prince.§ Sjöfn called. Naruto looked to her. §You're friend with that old ugly perverted guy who's as annoying as his wart, aren't you?§

§Ero-Sennin?! You're talking about Jiraya?" Naruto asked.

§I have something I want you to tell to that hideous ass.§ Sjöfn didn't appeared very happy while speaking. She came near Naruto and whispered him something. §Good-bye… Kouryou Naruto…§ Hinata was about to fall, but Naruto grabbed her. The white light from Sjöfn's spirit was filling the forest around. Naruto looked to Hinata. The name of the Moon Nin disappeared from her forehead. The gate above Mirai disappeared. Mirai opened her eyes and saw Naruto holding Hinata.

"Is it over?" Mirai asked. Naruto smiled to her. Sakura went near Mirai.

"Mirai-sama, are you ok?" Sakura asked, giving Chi to Mirai.

"Yes, check Hinata." Mirai suggested. Sakura went near the Hyuuga and started healing her. Hinata was really tired. Naruto noticed she was crying. Hinata opened her eyes and saw Naruto. She smiled.

"Naruto-kun… you've made a wonderful job." Hinata said. Naruto blushed.

"You know me." Naruto said with his lungs filled with her.

"All this training made me hungry." Mirai said. Chi made some baby noises. "And by the looks of it, I'm not the only one. Who votes for Ramen?" Mirai raised her hand. Naruto too. Chi mimicked them. "So it's decided!" Mirai and Sakura went to the village. Naruto put Hinata on his back, looking like piggy-tail, and they went after them. Hinata was looking to Naruto.

"You're…" Hinata said. Naruto looked to her.

"Yes. I'm… Kurogane's heir." Naruto whispered, so Mirai and Sakura couldn't hear.

"You wanted to keep it secret?" Hinata asked.

"I thought… I couldn't let Mom found out. Kurogane asked me to keep it secret." Naruto explained. Hinata leaned her head on Naruto's.

"Don't worry. I'll tell none." Hinata said.

"I wasn't going to ask you to." Naruto said. Hinata looked to him. "I'm already sure you wouldn't tell anyone." Both looked to each other and smiled, giving a loving kiss.

At the afternoon, Naruto was with Hinata and Mirai at his house. Hinata continued a little fatigued. Naruto was caressing her hair while she was resting on his lap. Kakashi entered.

"Good afternoon." The Jounin said. Mirai looked to him. Kakashi tried to move his eyes from Mirai's sight. "What happened with Hinata?"

"I used a special jutsu on her to train Naruto, but that makes people become tired very easily." Mirai explained. Naruto continued caressing Hinata. The girl fell a sleep.

Someone knocked on the door. Kakashi got up and opened the door. It was Shikamaru. The boy had the face of someone who couldn't sleep very well.

"Shikamaru! Long time no see. What're you doing?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru looked to him.

"I came to ask you if you something." Shikamaru said. "Has Sai come here to speak with you?"

"Yes… He came this morning." Naruto said. Shikamaru looked to him.

"I asked my parents and Asuma-sensei if they knew your parents, but both said no." Shikamaru explained. Naruto looked down. Kakashi looked to Shikamaru. "I also tried Ino's parents, but the answer was the same. I concluded that if I asked everybody in the village, all would answer the same thing: No." Naruto looked to him. "I guess you're parents were not from this village. Otherwise we would know."

"I guess so…" Naruto sadly said. Kakashi continued looking to Shikamaru.

"Anyways, Sai is searching on Konoha's files. He has access to much more information than I have. Maybe he can come out with something. I'm certain Sandaime went searching for that, after all, he always cared a lot about you." Shikamaru said. Naruto smiled. "You look a little torn, what happened?"

"I trained a little in the morning." Naruto explained. "Where's Temari?" Shikamaru got a little tense. Mirai noticed.

"She was sleeping… I left her in bed and came here to see you." Shikamaru said. Mirai looked to him a little sad.

"You shouldn't do that." Mirai said. Shikamaru looked to her. "Temari will not appreciate being alone."

"But… she is sleeping… and she has my mom in case she wakes up." Shikamaru explained.

"For how long does Temari know your mother?" Mirai asked. Shikamaru looked to her. "Remember Temari is pregnant." Shikamaru looked aside. "She will feel very lonely if she wakes up and realises you're not there at her side. Especially because she is alone in a place she knows nobody."

"I… I… Why do you say that? What do you know?" Shikamaru yield. Mirai realized he continued not to deal very well with the idea of having a baby.

"Because I also was pregnant and alone in a place I knew none." Mirai said. Shikamaru looked to her, just like Naruto and Kakashi. "I know, how much it pains not having the man I love at my side, when I needed him the most." Mirai looked to Chi. "It was so hard in the begging…"

"Temari…" Shikamaru whispered. Mirai looked to him. "I… She has been a little sick lately. The vomits every morning and cries easily… I've never saw her like that. She was the one who supported me… even when should be I supporting her… but now she is… I…"

"Don't be scared. Love her." Mirai said. Shikamaru blushed. "After all, you're going to have twelve more." Shikamaru looked shocked to Mirai. "Ups! I spoke too much."

"Twelve more?! It can't be?!" Shikamaru choked a little. "You can't be serious?!"

"Twelve more?" Naruto said surprised and sent a trickily smile to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru! You're a knotty boy! Thirteen kids! You'll work very much!" Naruto played.

"I… I… I guess I'll go home." Shikamaru decided not to hear more and left.

"I really didn't want to tell him that now, but I guess he would realize it sooner or later." Mirai said. Naruto looked to her. "What?"

"How many am I going to have?" Naruto asked. Mirai looked to him and then tried to foresee. "So?"

"I can't see it." Mirai said. Naruto looked sad to her. "It's…" Mirai saw a place burning… it seamed to be Konoha. In front of her, a little lower than the place she was, it was Naruto. He was dressing an ANBU uniform and he appeared to have 20 years old. Naruto looked to her and then looked down. The ANBU started crying. Naruto looked back to her and screamed 'It was me! I did it!'

"Mom?" Naruto looked to her. Mirai looked to him.

"I can't foresee it. It… it makes very sad." Mirai said. Naruto makes a sad face.

"I wanna know it." Naruto said. Mirai looked to him 'It's the second time I try to predict Naruto's future and I can't… Why? Is your future, Naruto, so hidden as your past?' Mirai thought.

At the night, Naruto drove Hinata's home. He cared her on his back, once she continued a little tired. It was a beautiful starish night. Hinata rubbed her face on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked to her and stopped.

"I guess your father will not see us here." Naruto said. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Naruto-kun." Hinata called. Naruto was listening. "I want you to leave me in front of my house." Naruto was caught by surprise.

"Are you sure? What about your father?" Naruto asked a little worried. Hinata smiled.

"Naruto-kun, I love you. I want to tell my father… and my family, we're dating." Hinata said. Naruto blushed. "I don't wanna hide it anymore."

"But you were the one who told me your father could forbid our relation. Besides, you're a little tired, I don't want you to get hurt." Naruto said. Hinata kissed him. They kissed for a while.

"Please, Naruto-kun." Hinata asked. Naruto sighed and took her to her house.

Neji was at the door, along with Hanabi. Both saw Naruto entering with Hinata at his back.

"They are?" Hanabi said.

"Quick, go call your father." Neji asked. Hanabi went inside. Naruto looked to Neji. The boy didn't appear to be very happy by seeing Hinata in his arms. "Naruto, what happened with Hinata-sama?"

"She…" Naruto was about to speak, but Hinata's father appeared.

"What's the meaning of this, Hyuuga Hinata?" Hinata's father asked, with a little tone of angriness. Naruto was about to answer, but Hinata moved her head and faced her father.

"Naruto-kun came to take me home." Hinata said. Her father looked distrustful to them.

"Well, you've already brought her, now you can leave, Naruto-kun!" The Hyuuga chief said. Neji looked to them.

"Don't treat Naruto-kun like that!" Hinata said. Her father was caught by surprised by the tone and the intensity of her words. Naruto looked to her. "Naruto-kun and I… We… we're dating!" Hinata said. The Hyuuga were caught by surprised.

"Dating?!" Neji asked.

"What foolishness is this?!" Hinata's father asked. "Since when a Hyuuga dates a nobody?!"

"Since I started to love Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed. Her father was surprised with her determination. 'I never saw Hinata so full of herself… Is it because of the Jinchuuriki?' Hinata's father thought. "I… I love Naruto-kun and I'll continue to love him!" Naruto was very blushed and touched by Hinata's words. He felt Hinata's grabbing his clothes while facing her father. "Like it or not."

"No Hyuuga will fall so low." Her father said. "If you continue this nonsense, then I'll never make you the Hyuuga's Leader."

"Fine!" Hinata said. "I will be much happier at Naruto-kun's side." Hinata said. "I came to speak with you, so you could put your blessing upon or relation, but it looks…"

"Bless?! You want me to bless your relation with the Kyuubi kid? Why should I do that?"

"Don't speak with Hinata that like that!" Naruto defended his lover. Hinata looked to him, but her father didn't appear to be pleased. "Hinata is a wonderful girl and I'll do the possible and the impossible to give her a life so good or even better than the one she has within the Hyuuga."

"How dare you direct your speech to me?" Hinata's father slapped Naruto. The boy got a little hurt.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata caressed Naruto's face. She looked nervously to her father.

"I want it to work, father." Hinata begged. "I love both of you. Please."

"You disappointed me, Hinata!" The Hyuuga leader said. Hinata looked down, very sad. Naruto noticed and held her hand. "By the looks of it, I need to speak with Kurenai, you told me you were taking mission with her team, but, for what I'm seeing, you've been dating that nobody. Let's go inside." Hinata continued looking sadly to her father. "I'm ordering you!" Hinata put her hands on Naruto's face. "Hinata!" Hinata kisses Naruto. Her father got shocked. Neji looked to them.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji called. Hinata continued kissing Naruto. 'Does she really love that boy? Enough to face me...?' The Hyuuga leader reflected. 'If that's true… that boy is changing my daughter… into the leader I always wanted her to be… but he is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki…' Hinata stopped kissing Naruto. Both rubbed their faces on one another.

"Do you really love that boy?" Hinata's father asked.

"Yes." Hinata answered. The Hyuuga looked to Naruto.

"Do you really love my daughter?" He asked.

"Like I never loved before." Naruto assured. The Hyuuga looked to them. 'He changed Hinata… maybe…' the Hyuuga looked to them once more.

"I guess I need sometime to think… but" Hinata's father said. Naruto and Hinata looked anxious to him. "I'll give you guys a chance."

Hinata and Naruto smiled. Her father smiled too.

"AH! Naruto-kun! We've made it!" Hinata hugged Naruto.

"Great, now I can spend more time with you and we can go to all the places we wanted to go." Naruto said. The boy looked to Hinata's father and made a bow. "Thank you!"

"I want my daughter to have lunch and dinner here and to be home at 10 P.M." Hinata's father notified.

"I guess I can do that sacrifice." Naruto hugged Hinata again. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye-Bye, Naruto-kun!" They kissed again and Naruto left, saying bye to the other. Hinata hugged her father. "Thank you, dad."

"I guess… that boy is much more than a nobody." Hinata's father said.

Mirai was alone in Naruto's house. She was watching Chi sleeping. Mirai sighed.

"How annoying." Mirai said. "I hate being alone." She looked to the city. "Naruto is taking so long to return…" Mirai saw a raven landing on the window. "What?" The raven had a letter on the leg. Mirai opened the window and grabbed the bird. She put the bird on her shoulder and looked to the letter. Mirai sensed a familiar aroma. The woman blushed. "This smell is… Itachi's." she quickly opened the letter and started to read it. "_Dear Tsukikage. I'm heading in search of the four-tails. I would love to count the days 'til our next meet, but I can't do it, once that date is uncertain. Every night I dream with having you at my side, along with our baby. I wonder how she is doing. Can she speak? I guess babies learn how to walk first… I wished I could be at your side to share those moments with you… but I'm searching for your freedom, my princess. About counting the days… I'll wait for you next Sunday in a small inn near the big river, at the sunset. Be there… I love you. From your dearest, Itachi." _

Mirai was much blushed. Tears appeared on her eyes. She hugged the letter tightly.

"Itachi… you're fool." Mirai said. She took a sheet of paper out of the bed side table and wrote something. She gave the sheet to the raven and it flied away back to Itachi. Mirai looked again to the letter. "I miss you so much, Itachi… I'll be there."

Mirai looked again to Chi.

"Suddenly, this night turned out to be really amusing." Mirai said and saved Itachi's letter in her table. "I wonder… how are you?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Have you liked it?

Will Mirai meet Itachi without Naruto notice it?

And Naruto and Hinata, will her father let them date?

Will Neji agree?

Take your Kunais out for the next Jutsu "Memories of the Future."

Sasuke will realize he cannot fight against his impulses.

Naruto meets Kurogane again and dreams about how his life would have been if Kyuubi didn't killed his parents.


	25. Memories of the future

Memories of the Future 

Moon's bright filled Konoha with silver tones, making the night a celestial vision. Naruto was on his bed looking the Moon. He couldn't forget what Sjöfn told him. Mirai was sleeping at his side along with Chi. Both were sleeping peacefully.

"My parents loved me…" Naruto whispered and smiled. "I wonder… how would my life be if Kyuubi didn't attack us? I wonder…" Chi made some noises. Naruto looked to her. She smiled and raised her arms. Naruto grabbed her. "You really are a bad girl! Wake up at this time of night?" Chi made more adorable baby noises. Naruto continued staring the baby. "You look more like Sasuke and Itachi everyday…" Naruto noticed. Chi pulled his pyjama. Naruto looked to Mirai. "Why? Why with Itachi?" The Jinchuuriki looked deeply to Mirai. The woman continued sleeping. The boy bowed down… his face touched hers…

In the morning, Mirai woke up. She was about to get up, but she noticed Naruto was hugging her. Mirai caressed his head.

"Naruto! Wake up!" Mirai said. Naruto opened his eyes and looked to her. "Let's have breakfast!" Naruto smiled.

Sakura came a little after. Mirai noticed she appeared to be a little sad. Once Naruto was having bath, the Tsukikage decided to speak with her.

"Is there something wrong?" Mirai asked. Sakura looked to her. "You're looking a little depressed. Do you wanna talk?"

"Well…" Sakura looked to her and then looked down. "I… I've been having dreams…" Sakura blushed a lot. Mirai continued looking to her. "I didn't want to speak about this with my mother, but I…"

"You've been having wet dreams, haven't you?" Mirai asked. Sakura blushed even more. "I knew it. I recognize that face kilometres away."

"I… I guess so…" Sakura confirmed. Mirai looked to her. "But… but if they were dreams with somebody else, probably I wouldn't be feeling like this…" Mirai heard carefully. "I've been dreaming with Sasuke-kun…" Mirai sighed. "I… We're in Tsunade-sama's room and we… well… we do it." Mirai smiled.

"Well, dreams can tell a lot about our lives." Mirai explained. Sakura looked to her. "Some shows us the deep desires of our Id, others reveal us our greatest fears and some of them are signs of the future." Mirai said. Sakura looked to her.

"So… You say that I desire Sasuke-kun, or that I fear never to see him again… or that I… in the future… will… with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura blushed.

"It's a possibility." Mirai says. Sakura looked to her and smiled. "You're a teenager. I've already passed through that. It's normal."

"Thanks, Mirai-sama! I'm feeling much better now." Sakura thanked. Mirai smiled. Naruto entered and saw them smiling to each other.

"I hope you were not speaking about me." The boy said, a little untrusting. Sakura looked to him and them to the ground. 'Sasuke-kun… How are you? Do you even remember me?' Sakura thought.

At Naruto's door, a black haired boy dressed as an ANBU was about to knock at the door, but hesitates. Sai bound the two sheets of paper he had on his hands. The boy looked again to the door and was about to knock, but he hesitates once more. Sai looked to the profiles on his hand and then looked to the door again. Sai lowers his head and leaves.

At the end of the afternoon, Naruto left Hinata on her place. They said bye with a lot of kisses and hugs. The Jinchuuriki was walking across the streets and found Jiraya.

"Naruto, long time no see! What have you been doing?" Jiraya asked. Both went to the top roof of a building in the village. The Sennin noticed he was a little worried. "What's wrong? I know that lost look in your eyes." Naruto looked to him and then stared the horizon.

"I… Have you ever heard about Kurogane?" Naruto asked. Jiraya looked to him, surprised and then smiled, gawking with the boy.

"Yes." Jiraya answered. "When I was on Hidden Moon, I also noticed everybody always tells their children to be as good as Kurogane. I once asked Sjöfn about him, but I also search for information regarding him." Naruto continued looking to the horizon. "Kurogane… even nowadays, his name makes the great nations from the North shiver with fear and makes the Hidden Village of the Moon smile with pride. They said Kouryou Kurogane, all alone, defeated all the army of a country. His optimism and his smile made worries disappear and his blood and skin were said to be rough as a dragon's... like a black iron. All across the Northern world, Kurogane's legend caused expectation and his heirs became the most known and wanted by every king. It was told that his windy chakra could cut as a Norns scissor. His heirs…" Naruto looked to Jiraya. "Would possess almost all the powers of his ancestor. Kurogane's heirs are across the world… somewhere…" Jiraya looked to Naruto. "It's incredible to think someone so strong could be around here somewhere." Naruto looked down.

"Ero-Sennin…" Naruto called. Jiraya looked to him. "What would you do if you knew where the Kurogane's heir is?" Jiraya stranged the question.

"I never thought about that, once they must be much hidden, after all their invulnerability is well known and desired, but I guess, I would like to take a sport pleasure battle just to see how strong he was." Jiraya said. Naruto looked down again, staring the people in the street.

"And the Kouryou seal?" Naruto asked.

"I also heard about it. The seal-tattoo only Kurogane's Legacy possesses." Jiraya explained. Naruto started to untie his coat, taking it off, just like his shirt. Jiraya looked to him. Naruto showed him his chest. "That… That… That tattoo… the Kouryou. You… You are…" The frog hermit was shocked, gazing at Naruto's mark.

"Yeah… I have Kurogane's blood running into my veins." Naruto confessed. Jiraya looked to him.

"How did you find out?" Jiraya asked.

"When I was on the Hidden Moon… I can't remember who did it… I can only remember someone's green-grey eyes… and then I was in a field, centuries ago, with Kurogane." Naruto looked to the sky, which was getting sprinkled with stars. "He had the same blonde spiky hair that I have… the same blue eyes… the same traces… He even smiled just like me." Naruto was happy for speaking about the only person of his family he knew. Jiraya put his arm around him, leaning Naruto's head on his body. "I didn't know I belong to the family of someone so…"

"You're Kurogane's heir… What a surprise!" Jiraya confessed with a laugh. Naruto smiled too. Suddenly, both lost their happy faces. "That means… your father was also… an heir of Kurogane."

"Yeah… he… must have been near Konoha when… Mirai's mother died…" Naruto said. Tears appeared on his eyes. "A demon…"

"I know." Jiraya advised. "Don't feel guilty."

"Because of my father's blood… Konoha…" Naruto cleaned his tears. "So many people… Iruka-sensei's parents… Yondaime Hokage… so many people…"

"You had no fault. It had already past." Jiraya said. "Knowing you're Kurogane's legacy…" Jiraya remembered when Kyuubi stroke. "Explains a lot of things… everything…" Naruto watched the Moon. Jiraya had a lost look, remembering the past. 'I've suffered so much with Yondaime's death… Naruto… you're Kurogane's heir… maybe him… Kurogane… was the one who watched over you during all these years.' Jiraya thought.

"Oh! I was forgetting…" Naruto said in a start. Jiraya looked to him. "Mom trained me using a Jutsu that could call the spirit from a dead person." Jiraya looked with expectation to him. "She called her aunt, Minamoto Sjöfn." Jiraya blushed and his breathe increased speed. "She told me you asked her something, but she hadn't the chance to tell you because she died." Jiraya got even more nervous. "She told me to say this to you '_Tell that fucking ass with a hair as big as his cockiness that yes, they are_.' And then she left." Jiraya held Naruto tightly and lowered his head, smiling. "What?" Jiraya was trembling a little. Naruto noticed some small lights on his face. "You're crying?"

"AoiTsuki… you're proud, arrogant and full of shit bitch…" Jiraya whispered. Naruto continued looking to him.

"Why are you like that?" Naruto asked. Jiraya looked to the Moon.

"Love has more secrets than this world." Jiraya said. Naruto continued looking to him. "Sometimes, we could fall in love with someone who never cared about it, or someone as stubborn as ourselves. It could take ages for you to conquer its heart, but when you finally make it… Well… you'll realize that someone is more than a conquest… it's a gift." Jiraya continued looking to the Moon.

"I guess… I can understand it… even just a little…" Naruto said, remembering Hinata. "It's getting late. Mom must be waiting for me. Bye, Ero-Sennin." Jiraya continued looking to him. Naruto disappeared.

"Kurogane's heir, hum?" Jiraya whispered. The Sennin looked to the Hokage's monument. "It was doomed to be… I was trying to stop the inevitable. Akatsuki… were you the one who found it?" Jiraya stared Yondaime's face, remembering when Yondaime died.

In Jiraya's memories, he, Sandaime and Sjöfn were in a small and old room. Lying in front of them, in a bed, was the Fourth Hokage, dead. Jiraya and the Third were behind Yondaime's head, while Sjöfn was at his feet. Naruto was crying on Sandaime's arms. Sjöfn had a very long red hair, far bigger than Mirai's and beautiful blue eyes. She had a piercing on her right eyebrow and one on her lower lip. She was wearing a big black coat with a huge kanji on the back with the name of her clan. She appeared to have 36 years old and had a body that could make any goddess feel jealous.

"What happened?" Jiraya asked. "I remember Yondaime left the Hokage's building when Kakashi called him. But he has been worried since some days ago. And now this…"

"There is no time cry." Sjöfn said. Jiraya and Sandaime looked to her. "If the other villages realize Konoha has been attacked, they will try to invade. You need to rebuild everything the fast as possible and find a Fifth Hokage."

"That's not so easy." The old Sarutobi said. "The number of loses is uncountable. We can't simple rebuild that fast." Naruto continued crying. Sandaime looked to him and lulled him a bit. Naruto continued.

"That baby's hungry." Sjöfn said. Sarutobi looked to her. "Where's his mother?" The Third looked to Jiraya. Sjöfn followed him with the eyes.

"I don't know." Jiraya said. Sjöfn looked to Naruto.

"Where was Yondaime when Kyuubi appeared?" Sjöfn asked. Jiraya closed his eyes.

"Kakashi came and called him because of his wife. Yondaime ran and I only saw him again when we met, minutes ago." Jiraya explained. Sjöfn took Naruto out of Sandaime's arms. She caressed his face. Naruto looked to her and smiled.

"Have you come alone?" The Third asked.

"No… Douryokugen went after…"

They heard an ignition noise and some screams. A 22 years old, ginger hair and green eyed man appeared. He had a hat just like the ones Akatsuki members wear, but it had "Tsuki" wrote on it and was wearing the Tsukikage's uniform. He had someone on his arms, involved in a white mantle. It appeared to be a blond young woman.

"Who are you?" The Third asked. The man sent him an angry look.

"Douryokugen… what happen?" His sister asked, without even looking to him.

"She is…" Jiraya got shocked when he looked to the face of the woman in Akatsuki's arms. The Tsukikage sent him and even angrier look. Four wolves appeared behind the Kage and attacked Jiraya. Two held his hands, while the other two grabbed his legs. Sandaime was caught by surprise, Sjöfn didn't move. "Akatsuki! You bastard!"

"Is this the payment I get for trusting in Konoha?!" Akatsuki screamed. Jiraya and the Third looked to him. "Is it?" Akatsuki was holding the woman on his arms tightly. "I trusted her to Yondaime, hoping she could be safe in here… and what do I see when I reach this disgusting place? She's dead."

"Konoha suffered a lot this night. Let's not argue." The Third said. Akatsuki was so pissed out he didn't care.

"Konoha! Konoha! Konoha! Fuck Konoha!" Akatsuki spitted out. Jiraya and the Third felt insulted. "Fuck Konoha and everybody within it. Because of Konoha, I left my daughter alone in home… at the mercy of an angel who will enter her body and make her pain for the rest of her life. Because of Konoha, she does not have me at her side, now she needs me the most. Can you imagine it, Konoha?!" Akatsuki was getting angrier. "A six years old child all alone in a moment like this. Where is Konoha now? Where was Konoha when this woman was paining and dying in your lands? Where was Konoha when Yondaime died? Did anybody come to help him? Ah, Konoha?"

"Konoha has done the best it could to protect Yondaime and the Will of Fire won." Sandaime defended his beloved village at full strength. "It's thanks to Konoha that Yondaime had time to come out with Shiki Fuujin and sealed Kyuubi. You can't responsible Konoha for her death."

"Yondaime killed her. He took her away from me… the one who should… Konoha did nothing to stop it. You two knew who she was and did nothing to stop that nonsense! You should be ashamed of yourselves. Your Kage killed her. This is an insult to the Hidden Moon. I'll personally kill everybody in this cursed place and everybody who ever speaks about a village called Konoha and a so what Will of Fire." Akatsuki threatened.

"Don't be hasty. You're exaggerating." Sjöfn screamed.

"SHUT UP! I'M YOUR TSUKIKAGE! YOU HAVE TO HEAR ME AND LOWER YOUR EARS!!!" Akatsuki screamed even louder. Sjöfn closed her eyes. Naruto started crying again. Akatsuki looked to him. Naruto continued crying. Jiraya noticed he became sad. His breath increased. "I…" Akatsuki held the woman even tighter, looking to her. She had tears on her eyes. Then he looked to Yondaime, who also had his eyes and face filled with tears. "Flash… you stupid… you should have called me earlier… I would help… You stupid."

"How old is he?" Sandaime whispered to Jiraya.

"He's 22." Jiraya whispered.

"He's very young." Sandaime said.

"Besides his sister near him, Yondaime and the twins were the only ones Akatsuki could consider friends and trust." Jiraya explained. The wolves left him and went near the Tsukikage, licking him and rubbing their body on his. "He must be feeling really bad now." Sjöfn said nothing and not even looked to her brother.

"I…" Akatsuki looked to Yondaime and went near him. "You must have her, but she will rest forever at my side."

"Please, Tsukikage-Dono, let her stay and be buried here, at Yondaime's side." Sandaime asked.

"Let's negotiate then." Akatsuki said. Sarutobi and Jiraya looked to him…

Jiraya continued looking to Yondaime's face in the monument.

"Yondaime… now Akatsuki is no longer Tsukikage… will he come for Naruto?" Jiraya asked.

At Naruto's house, Kakashi was taking care of Mirai. She was playing with Chi. The woman put the baby's feet on the ground and held her by the hands, trying to teach her how to walk.

"Come on. Don't cry!" Mirai encouraged. Chi sent out a cry. "You're doing some progresses." Chi cried more. "Don't complain! You need to learn how to walk; you're going to do it for the rest of your life." Chi was about to fall, but Mirai caught her. Chi cried scared. "Oh, Chi-ga-bu! Don't cry! Mom's here! It's ok!" Chi looked to her. Kakashi looked to them. Mirai was smiling to Chi, lulling her. Kakashi looked down. 'Mirai… why can't I forget you? Even after all I've saw.' Kakashi thought and sighed. Mirai looked to him and looked down too. "Kakashi…" Mirai called. Kakashi tried not to look to her. "Once we have to see each other everyday…" Mirai got up and sat near the Jounin. "Why don't we try to, at least, speak a little? We could be friends."

"I don't want to be your friend." Kakashi lied. Mirai made a sad face.

"I know that I've lied to you and… that I hid somethings I shouldn't, but…"

"I don't want to speak with you!" Kakashi yield. Mirai looked down.

"I… I just wanted us to be friends… I don't like to feel that I have someone hating me… I need your forgiveness. Please!" Mirai looked to Kakashi. "Please." Kakashi thought three times before answer.

"No…" Kakashi said. "You made me much arm… I cannot forgive you." Kakashi said. They heard someone at the door. Naruto entered and looked to them.

"Oh! Kakashi-sensei! Finally you stayed 'til the end of your turn." Naruto played. Kakashi got up and left, saying bye to Naruto and ignoring Mirai. After Kakashi's depart, Naruto looked to the Tsukikage. "Kakashi-sensei continues to be angry?"

"I guess so…" Mirai whispered. Naruto sat at her side. Mirai looked to him.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Naruto asked.

The two went to the kitchen and Mirai made some good rice cakes. Mirai was eating the cakes while Naruto was looking to her.

"Is there something wrong?" Mirai asked. Naruto looked to Chi. "Naruto?"

"How do you think my life would be if Kyuubi didn't attack Konoha?" Naruto asked. Mirai stranged the question.

"Have you ever thought about that?" Mirai asked. Naruto looked to her.

"When I was young… I thought a lot of times about how my family would be… if I had one… but…" Naruto felt sad. Mirai caressed his face and smiled.

"Think how wonderful your family will be when you get married and have children." Mirai said. Naruto blushed. "We must never think about the sad events of our lives, but about the ones that made us shine brighter than ever, for those moments are the ones we're living for." Mirai said. "You're so young. You have your all life in front of you to shine, remember that."

"Yeah!" Naruto smiled. Mirai felt better noticing Naruto was felling better too. "Mom." Naruto called. Mirai looked to him. "Tomorrow I'm going to make a picnic with Hinata, just the two of us." Mirai smiled. "Can you make some good things for me to take?"

"Moms make those kinds of things." Mirai said.

…

Someplace else, Sasuke opens is eyes. He felt a wonderful smell filling his nose. The Uchiha was feeling quite comfortable. He looked around. It appeared to be an Indian palace. He was sitting on big and softy pillows.

"What?" Sasuke said. "Where is this place?" Sasuke looked around. "I hope this is not another one of…"

"Sasuke-sama." A female voice called. Sasuke looked aside and saw about 20 beautiful women all dressed as Indian girls with colourful and half transparent clothes. Sasuke tried not to blush. Two girls sat near him, one at each side, serving grapes and fruit juice. Sasuke didn't know what to say. Other two appeared with big feathered fans, making some fresh breeze to him. Another girl came and made him some hair massages. "We want you to relax, Sasuke-sama." The girl said. Sasuke blushed looking to her.

"Do you want anything, Sasuke-sama?" Another girl asked. Sasuke looked to her and then to the rest of the girls. He started to feel something new and uncertain, but it was making him feel awesome. Sasuke lied down and watch the girls taking care of him with all those refined treatments.

Some girls began to dance. Sasuke continued looking to them, much blushed and feeling hot. They made a wonderful choreography and were always looking to him. In the middle of the girls, it appeared a younger one dressed in red-magenta, with a veil covering half of her face and she stared Sasuke with her aqua blue eyes. Sasuke looked only for her, after her appearance. She continued dancing getting closer to Sasuke. The Uchiha's eyes froze on her. Sasuke found her very beautiful. He grabbed her by her arms and made her sit in his pillows. The girl blushed.

"You're pretty beautiful, aren't you?" Sasuke said. The girl blushed even more. The other girls simply disappeared, but Sasuke didn't notice. He put his hand in the legs of the young woman. She began to tremble a little. "Don't be nervous. You're a lucky girl. Can you imagine how many girls wished to be touched by an Uchiha like me?" Sasuke whispered at her ear. She was really blushed and nervous. Sasuke was all above her. He pulled her skirt up. The girl grabbed his coat in the shoulders tightly. The Uchiha bit her bra and took it out with his mouth. The girl held his coat even tighter. Sasuke began to kiss her chest. 'What is this feeling?' Sasuke asked himself while kissing the girl, who was moaning a lot. 'Why do I feel so excited just for doing this?' Sasuke pushed her veil up with his nose and kissed her. 'This is… This feeling… increasing… I need to…' Sasuke leaned his head next to hers and grabbed the veil she had on her head. The hair veil fell, showing her pink hair. Sasuke grabbed her leg tightly and the two began having sex. The Uchiha just wanted to continue doing that… He was feeling so right… He wanted that girl to be his. Sasuke's muscled chest became sweated very quickly. His pretty face was all blushed. He looked to the girl and noticed her pink hair.

"Sasuke-kun!" The girl moaned. Sasuke got surprised. He put his hand on her face and took her veil out softly. He recognized her face, getting shocked.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said. "It can't be." Sasuke got up in a start.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, getting up and caressing his body. Sasuke was very nervous. "Are you feeling ok?" Sakura hugged him and gave him a big kiss.

"NO! I'M NOT FEELING OK! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sasuke screamed.

He woke up on a start. He was breathing hardly. He was alone on a dark chamber on Orochimaru's hideout. Sasuke continued blushed and much sweated. The boy hid his head between his knees and grabbed his hair with his hands.

"This can't be happening!" Sasuke said. His body was trembling a little due to all the excitement. "It's the sixth dream like this I have this week." Sasuke continued to breathe hardly. "And the fifth with Sakura…" Sasuke tried to calm down. "Why… Why am I dreaming with her? Why am I having dreams like this?"

"Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru and Kabuto knocked on the door. Sasuke got a pillow and put it in the middle of his legs. Orochimaru entered. "We heard you screaming. Is there a problem?"

"Why have you entered in my room? How many times have I told you not to do that?" Sasuke complained. Orochimaru and Kabuto noticed he was blushed and hiding something.

"Don't speak like that to Orochimaru-sama! You're so politeless." Kabuto advised. Sasuke looked aside, holding down the pillow with his hands. Orochimaru looked to him and noticed it. The Legendary ninja looked to Sasuke's face, noticing his state.

"Sasuke-kun, I can call Karin if you want." Orochimaru said. Sasuke looked angry to him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sasuke threw a lot of things at them. Orochimaru and Kabuto decided to leave, closing the door.

"He has been very irritated these last days." Kabuto noticed. Orochimaru smiled.

"I guess he's passing for some ordinary problems of his age." Orochimaru laugh. "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun, when I get your body, you'll no longer need to worry with that."

Sasuke continued breathing hard.

"Why? Why can't I stop thinking about her… Why?"

…

Naruto was on his bedroom. He was alone. The boy was looking to the window. A lot of thoughts came to his head.

"I really wonder how my life would be… if Kyuubi didn't appear." Naruto whispered. He sensed a presence. He looked aside and saw a big amount of light. Naruto looked curious to it. The light took up shape. "Kurogane?" The phantom made a sign for Naruto to speak quietly.

§Skuld is on the room next to yours. You don't want her to find out about your ancestors, do you?§ Kurogane asked. Naruto looked down.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Kurogane smiled and sat on the boy's bed.

§Well… I noticed you have some questions that none knows the answer.§ Kurogane said. Naruto looked to him.

"My father and my mother… I wonder… How my life would be, if Kyuubi didn't appeared." Naruto explained his wish. Kurogane smiled to him and caressed his head.

§One of the things you can do when you're chosen by God is to make others dream with something they want.§ Kurogane said. Naruto stared him. §You're really beautiful with that blond hair illuminated by the moon's silver shine.§ Naruto blushed. §Anyways… Go to sleep and I'll promise you, you will have a dream about that future that for you it never came.§ Kurogane explained.

"Will I see my life… as if it would be… as it should be?" Naruto asked. Kurogane smiled. Naruto decided to fall a sleep, but he was so excited he could close his eyes.

§Maybe I should give a little help.§ Kurogane touched Naruto's head and the boy fell a sleep.

Naruto opened his eyes. He was on a field filled with cherry blossoms trees. It appeared to be the garden of a Japanese feudal castle. Naruto looked around. He saw a big Japanese house. Cherry blossoms were falling from the trees. Naruto walked around until he saw a garden lake. He saw his reflection in the water. His face appeared to be the same, but he was wearing a man's orange kimono that looked like the ones the important people used to have. Those clothes were so soft and good looking, giving him a somewhat comfort.

"Naruto-Dono!" a voice called. Naruto looked aside and saw a housemaid making a bow. "You shouldn't be outside. You'll get a cold."

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Naruto said. 'I have a housemaid? This is strange.' Naruto looked the woman for a while.

"Your father is waiting for you in the village. May I prepare something for you to eat on the way?" The housemaid asked.

"No, thanks." Naruto said and decided to leave. The boy walked for a long time through fields he somewhat recognized. After more than an hour walking, he saw Konoha. Naruto stared it. "Old lady Tsunade's face is not on the monument…" Naruto noticed… he felt a little sad. "Of course… If Kyuubi didn't attack… then Yondaime Hokage continues to be alive." Naruto entered in the village. Everything appeared to be different from the village he knew. "The houses are not the same… just like some of the people…" Naruto looked to some persons near him. "I never saw them before." The boy continued his voyage through the village he could no more recognized, beside somethings that appeared to be the same, most of the village was different and somewhat older than the one he was used to be with.

"Naruto-san!" Naruto heard. He recognized the voice, but it couldn't be. He looked aside and saw Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Sakura?" Naruto was surprised by seeing them, especially Sasuke.

"You always take forever to reach the village. Have you ever thought about moving? Your house is too far." Sakura said. Naruto smiled and looked to Sasuke. 'So… if Kyuubi didn't appear, Sasuke would continue to be in Konoha. That means… Itachi wouldn't kill his clan… why?'

"You look very serious. Is there a problem?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked to him.

"Pardon me the question, but… where is your brother?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked to him.

"Are you dumb or something?" Sasuke said. "We're going to meet him in three days. You're going to the Hidden Moon to take the Jounin Exam. My brother is there as one of the examiners." Naruto looked to him. 'Konoha and the Moon have the Jounin Exam together… that means… they're allies.'

"Naruto-kun." Hinata appeared near him. Naruto found her so beautiful. 'At least… Hinata continues to be the same as always.' "I was waiting for you." Hinata kissed Naruto. The boy enjoyed the kiss. 'So… I and Hinata would be dating just like in the reality… maybe that means…' Naruto smiled to Hinata, caressing her face. 'We were really made to each other.' "Naruto-kun, why are you smiling like that?" Hinata asked.

"I just remembered how good it is to be dating you." Naruto said. Hinata smiled. The boy looked to his friends. "So… we're all going to make the Jounin exam?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah!" Sasuke said. Naruto continued looking to him, wondering why Kyuubi's attack changed Itachi's will to destroy his clan and completely change Sasuke's life.

"Seems everybody's here." A voice said. Naruto recognized it from somewhere. All looked behind. Naruto's heart speed jumped. "Oh, Naruto, you came in time."

"Good morning, Hokage-sama." Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura said, making a bow. Naruto continued looking to him.

"Yondaime Hokage… sama…" Naruto said. He couldn't believe he was face to face with the man who sealed Kyuubi within him… the one who gave his life for Konoha and wanted him to be recognized as a hero.

"It's not normal for you to arrive so early." Yondaime said. Naruto looked to him. "You always took centuries to reach the village."

"Sorry." Naruto said. All became surprised. Naruto noticed.

"I can't believe it. He didn't argue with Hokage-sama." Sakura said. Naruto looked to her. The Jinchuuriki remembered something.

"I…" Naruto was about to say something, until he noticed Yondaime was smiling to him with a certain care.

"Well… once we're all here, let's go to the Hidden Moon." Yondaime said.

"No!" Naruto said. All looked to him.

"Naruto-kun, is there something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I knew he wouldn't stay for long without arguing…" Sakura said. Yondaime was looking to Naruto.

"I can't go… I need to speak with my father first." Naruto uttered. Yondaime looked to him, just like his friends. "I need to speak with him. There are so many things I want to tell him. So many questions… I need to… I have to speak with him."

"Take it easy." Yondaime put his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "We don't have time for…"

"Neither do I!" Naruto said, grabbing Yondaime's coat. "I need to speak with my father! So many things… so many things I wanted to ask him… So many things…" Naruto's hands were trembling. Yondaime looked to him with his eyes opened wide. "I want to…" Naruto looked deeply into Yondaime's eyes. "I want to tell him I love him!" Yondaime blushed. "I want to tell him I didn't hate him for not being there during all my life… I want to ask him if he knows he is an heir of Kurogane… I want to…"

"Oi! Oi!" Yondaime said. Naruto looked to him. Yondaime's hat was covering his eyes but Naruto noticed he was smiling. "I'm sure your father… is the luckiest father in the world… for having a son who loves him so much… at least… none of you is alone…" Yondaime took out Naruto's hands and started walking. Naruto looked to him. He felt some kind of loneliness in the Hokage's words and… at same time… a sort of happiness. "Let's go."

"Naruto-kun." Hinata grabbed Naruto's hands. "That was very beautiful." Naruto looked to her, finding those words strange. "I'm proud of you." Hinata kissed Naruto. They followed the Fourth through the forest. Naruto was looking to him. 'Why was him so sad when I mentioned my father?' Naruto looked around and then looked again to the Hokage. 'I remember…' Shikamaru's words flashed in his memories. 'Yondaime's baby died… probably… his wife died too… so that's why…' Naruto walked a little faster and stopped in front of Yondaime. The Hokage looked to him.

"Thank you." Naruto said. Yondaime looked to him and blushed once more. "Thank you for seeing me as a hero… when everybody saw me as a monster." Yondaime looked down, biting his lip. The Hokage bound his hands. "I never had the chance to thank you… all you did for me and for the village. Thank you so much." Naruto said. Yondaime looked to him, crying. Naruto smiled to him. Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura smiled to his friend. Yondaime strongly hugged Naruto. The Jinchuuriki was caught by surprise.

"It's ok." Yondaime said, caressing Naruto's head. Naruto was feeling so fine. "How could I ever see you as a monster…?" Yondaime looked to Naruto.

Everything around them disappeared. The flowers, the trees, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata… everything… Only Naruto and Yondaime remained. They were alone in a white universe. Naruto watched around him and became worried.

"My father! My mother! I need to speak with them! Please… Please take me to them!" Naruto grabbed Yondaime's clothes. The Hokage smiled to him.

"Your true wish was to find me and thank me…" Yondaime said. His voice was different. It continued to sound like Yondaime, but it had another voice speaking at the same time.

"But I want to know my parents!" Naruto begged. Yondaime smiled.

"I came to speak with you in their name, once you also wished to meet me." Yondaime said. Naruto continued staring him.

"And my parents… that big house… that village… those lives…" Naruto asked. Yondaime smiled once more.

"You asked to see your life as it would be if Kyuubi didn't strike Konoha." Yondaime said. Naruto looked down.

"My father was waiting for me in the village… but I… I didn't go to meet him…" Naruto felt a sad and a little angry with himself. He was so excited for meeting Yondaime that he completely forgot about meeting his father.

"Your father loves you more than anybody…" Yondaime said.

"But I wanted to meet him." Naruto said. Yondaime put his hands on Naruto's face. "I wonder if he knew… he was an heir of Kurogane."

"No, he didn't" Yondaime said. Naruto looked to him. "If he knew…" Yondaime looked aside. "He would never do the things he did."

"What? What things? What did he do?" Naruto asked. His wish of knowing more about his father was increasing. Yondaime smiled again.

Naruto woke up.

The boy looked everywhere. Kurogane was looking to him and smile.

§So, how it was?§ Kurogane asked. Naruto sent him an angry look.

"You told me I was going to meet my father. I haven't!" Naruto reclaimed.

§He wasn't there?!§ Kurogane was surprised and started thinking a little. §Well, when you're father _reayed_ Valhalla, I was the one who told me he was my heir… He didn't react very well.§ Kurogane said. Naruto looked to him. §I guess he… realized he had…§ Kurogane looked to Naruto.

"There must be someone who had met him. I need to find that someone." Naruto said. "Sjöfn knew him; she spoke about him and my mother… I need to…"

§Sjöfn knew it when she died and reached Valhalla.§ Kurogane explained. Naruto appeared to be sad.

"What's that? Does everybody win absolute knowledge when it reaches Valhalla?" Naruto asked.

§I guess it's a little like that. Have you ever thought why people who had a past life are so _intelliyent_?§ Kurogane asked. Naruto looked to him. §Some people who reincarnate are more _intelliyent_ and powerful than the other ones. For example, my children.§ Kurogane looked to Naruto. §Guldrake and Rødulv, they had reborn.§ Naruto was caught by surprise.

"They had reborn?! Where? When?" Naruto asked.

§A long ago.§ Kurogane said. §Guldrake is already dead, but Rødulv continues to walk among the living.§ Naruto looked down and then stared Kurogane once more.

"And you… are you going to reborn?" Naruto asked. Kurogane smiled.

§You've already read it in the book.§ Kurogane said. §I can't chose when to reborn.§ Kurogane said. Naruto looked to the book which was on the bed side table. Kurogane caressed Naruto's hair. §I thought I made you dream with your father… but maybe something changed your path. Well, I need to leave. If I remain here, Skuld could notice my chakra. Bye.§ Kurogane vanished. Naruto was looking to the place where he was.

"My really desire was to… thank Yondaime…" Naruto looked to the Hokage's monument. "Sorry, father… I should have met you…"

Sunday morning's sun shined above Konoha, Mirai was a little nervous. She needed to find a good excuse to tell Naruto. If he came home after the picnic and didn't see her in home, it could cause trouble. Naruto came out of his bedroom. Mirai looked to him. They stared for a while. Both blushed.

"I've made you some sandwiches. I also put some juices and stuff like that." Mirai said. She noticed Naruto had a small pink box. "What's that?" Naruto blushed even more.

Someone knocked on the door. It was Sakura.

At the Hyuuga mansion, Hinata was about to leave, but her father intercepted her.

"Hinata!" The Hyuuga leader said. She looked behind her. Her father came closer to her. "Are you going to have a picnic alone with Naruto?"

"Yes…" Hinata answered, waiting for her father's answer. The Hyuuga looked to her.

"I hope you to have your head above your shoulders and not on another place." Her father said. Hinata blushed.

"Don't worry father. I'll do nothing foolish; you'll have no reason to be ashamed of." Hinata happily said and left. Her father continued to watch her leaving. Neji appeared near him.

"Nothing can escape the eyes of a Hyuuga." Hinata's father said. Neji looked to him and then watched Hinata.

"Hinata truly loves Naruto." Neji said. "Her eyes tell us that."

"Hinata is changing a lot. Before, just a look of mine was enough to make her obey my commands, now… Hinata become more self-esteemed and has the courage to stand against me… I can say… just by looking at her eyes… that she has the profile to be the next leader of the Hyuuga." Hinata's father said. Neji looked to him. "Nothing can escape the eyes of a Hyuuga… but is just that look…" The Hyuuga remembered when Mirai and Naruto came from the Hidden Moon and Naruto gave his hand to Mirai and looked to her. "I cannot forget and understand."

Hinata entered Naruto's house. The two looked to each other and smiled.

"See what you're going to do on that picnic!" Mirai warned. "Naruto…" Mirai looked to him. The boy looked to her. "I hope you not to… do… things."

"Ah…" Naruto blushed a lot. Sakura smiled. "Don't worry! I have my head on its place."

"I really hope so!" Mirai said. Naruto gave his hand to Hinata and both left. Mirai saw them leaving and then looked to Sakura. She was a little blushed. "You dreamed with Sasuke again, didn't you?" Sakura looked to her.

Naruto and Hinata travel across the village and through the forest, until they reached a hidden, quietly and warm place under dozens of cherry blossom's trees and bushes filled with yellow and white flowers. They put the towel and sat under a tree.

"Naruto-kun, do you remember our first picnic?" Hinata asked. Naruto smiled to her.

"Yeah! It was when you taught me how to correctly perform Tsubasa no Jutsu. And we gave our first kiss on the way back home." Naruto remembered. Hinata became happy for Naruto to remember that. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Naruto hugged her. "Kurogane appeared to me last night." Hinata looked to him. "He made me dream with life, as it would be if Kyuubi didn't appear."

"And so… Did you meet your parents?" Hinata asked. Naruto became sad.

"No… I just meet you, Sakura, Sasuke and Yondaime." Naruto told. Hinata became surprised and more interested when he mentioned the name of the Fourth. "I thank him all he has done to me." Naruto explained. Hinata smiled. "You were also there! We were dating, just like now."

"Really?!" Hinata asked, blushing.

"Do you know what that means?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked to his eyes. "That we are destined to each other. No matter what happened… our future will join us together." Naruto said. Hinata felt so happy, just like the Jinchuuriki. Naruto caressed Hinata's face. They were feeling so well. "Oh! I have something for you!" Naruto said. Hinata was caught by surprise. Naruto took the pink box out of his pocket. Hinata's hands covered her mouth of surprised. "Once we remembered our first kiss, which was precisely one year ago, I decided to give you something to make you remember me." Naruto gave Hinata the box. "Open it." Hinata opened the box.

"Oh! Naruto-kun! It's wonderful!" Hinata hugged Naruto. "Thank you!" Hinata took a white hair ribbon from the box. "Is it from silk?" She asked.

"I gave a lot of money for that, but I put even more care on it." Naruto took out the ribbon from Hinata's hands. "Let me put it on you." Hinata blushed even more. Naruto grabbed her hair and made a pony tail and tied it with the ribbon. "Perfect." Hinata loved that moment. They hugged once more and kissed a lot. Naruto started untying Hinata's coat…

In the afternoon, Mirai was in home with Kakashi. She wanted to leave so she could meet Itachi, but if Kakashi remained until the end of his turn, it would be impossible for her to leave. Kakashi noticed Mirai was a little tense. He wanted to ask her what was going on, but his pride was holding him. Mirai looked to the ground with a lost look. Kakashi also noticed and perceived her eyes changed colour.

"Mirai?" Kakashi asked. Mirai couldn't her him, she was having her premonition.

Mirai was on Konoha, it was a sunny day. The ground was made on stone and she could saw the village as if she was on a mountain.

"Daddy!" Someone called. Mirai recognized that voice. She looked aside and saw a four years old blonde boy running into someone dressed in white and red. The white dressed man grabbed the boy and sat him on his shoulders. Mirai looked carefully to the person. It looked familiar. It appeared to have the Hokage's vest put on. "Daddy! Today is Saturday; it's the day of public baths!"

"You right. Let's ask mom if she wants to go with us!" The man looked back to Mirai. The Tsukikage was caught by surprise. That white hair and scar in the face were unmistaken. It was Kakashi. "Darling, do you wanna come with us?"

"Kakashi…" Mirai whispered. Her eyes turned back to green. Kakashi looked to her, back in the real world. She looked to him and blushed. "Are you ok? Have you foreseen anything?"

"I…" Mirai appeared to be confused. "It was awkward…" Mirai and Kakashi looked to each other. "I…" Mirai thought a lot of times, until she realized it was better not to tell Kakashi what she saw. "Sorry if I made you worry."

"Are you sure it is nothing important?" Kakashi asked. Mirai looked to him again and smiled. Kakashi smiled too. When the Jounin realized he was smiling to Mirai, he became mad with himself and got up. Mirai looked to him. "If you're going to stay home all the afternoon, then I have nothing to do here." Kakashi left. Mirai looked to him and then to the clock.

"I guess I'll no longer need to find out an excuse." Mirai took a paper and write something on it. She dressed a white mantle and covered her head. "Itachi must be waiting for me." Mirai looked down and remembered her premonition. "What was the meaning of that?" Mirai made Tsubasa no Jutsu and, holding Chi, left Naruto's house. "Is my future… Kakashi or Itachi?" Mirai looked down while flying. "I love Itachi from the bottom of my heart… why did that premonition showed be with Kakashi?"

…………………………………………………………………

Sorry for not updating so fast, I'm my university's exam period and I need to study. But every time I get a chance, I write a little.

So, have you like it?

If Mirai loves Itachi… why does her future lies with Kakashi?

Will Kakashi become Hokage?

And that little boy?

Take you Kunais out for the next Jutsu: "Naruto, I want to break up…"

Mirai meets Itachi and Akatsuki, such as their new member.

Sasuke and Orochimaru engender a plan to attack Itachi's weakness.

Also, Naruto will suffer the greatest loss of his life…


	26. Naruto, I want to break up

Naruto, I want to break up… 

Akatsuki were at an inn near a river in the Fire Country frontier. Itachi was looking for the sky waiting for Mirai. The rest of Akatsuki were on a table near the river. They were all dressing holidays' clothes and were not wearing their forehead protectors.

"I wonder why the Leader asked us to meet him here." Hidan said. "Besides, neither Deidara nor he are here."

"They must be arriving soon." Kisame said. They heard something. Mirai landed near the inn. "It's Mirai!" Itachi smiled.

"Mirai!" Itachi said. She looked to him. Her heart filled with joy. Itachi looked to her.

"It's just me, or I'm feeling really fine and sensing an adorable fragrance?" Hidan asked. The Akatsukis recognized it.

"It's Skuld's!" Kakuzu said. Itachi looked to Mirai with his Sharingan. He saw another chakra coming out of her body and piercing Mirai. The Tsukikage got a strike on her body from her shoulder, twirling across her body until her knees. Mirai fainted.

"MIRAI!" Itachi screamed. He began running to catch her before she could hit the ground.

Three persons appeared behind Mirai and caught her and Chi. Itachi stopped looking to them.

"Looks like we reached just in time." AL said, with Mirai on his arms. A young man with his body all covered with black clothes and an orange mask with a whirlpool ending on a hole placed in front of the right eye grabbed Chi. Deidara looked to Mirai and then to his comrades. "Now I ask, why do I have medical Nins on my group?" AL said. The blue haired Akatsuki and Kakuzu went near Mirai. The woman healed the Tsukikage.

"Is Mirai ok?" Itachi asked. He looked to the masked boy and took Chi out of his arms. Mirai opened her eyes and saw her father.

"Father…" Mirai said and smiled. The AL smiled to her too.

"Father?" The masked boy exclaimed. "I didn't know the Leader had a daughter, special such a big one. How old were you Leader, when you have your daughter?" All looked to him.

"Tobi, as your Sempai, I may warn you about something, Mmm…" Deidara put his arm around the masked boy and whispered. "The Leader hates when somebody speaks about his age, so, Mmm… speaking about something regarding how old he is, is suicide. For some reason he is the Leader, Mmm.."

"Oh! I understand." Tobi said.

Itachi helped Mirai getting up. She looked to him.

"I thought we were going to have a date?" Mirai said, looking to all the Akatsukis.

"We were, but Kisame saw me sending the raven and then told Zetsu, who told Leader and so he decided to make a reunion to introduce the new member." Itachi explained a little annoyed. Mirai smiled and leaned her head on his chest. Itachi smiled.

"Deidara-Sempai, does the AL's daughter have an affair with Itachi?" Tobi asked. Deidara looked to him.

"Itachi was lucky. Mmm…" Deidara said. Tobi looked to him.

"Enough talking." The Leader said. "Let's go inside. Tobi, pick my stuff." Tobi looked to him.

"Finally, it's no longer me making those fucking annoying things." Hidan said. "I'm no longer the new kid."

"One more thing." Deidara said. "The new member always takes the Leader's things and opens the doors and do all that stuff, Mmm… Yeah! Also, anytime the leader punishes or orders you something, you must say 'Yes, Master Leader, you're so magnanimous.' Mmm… Have you understood?"

"Shall I also say Mmm? Mmm?" Tobi mocked. Deidara got a little annoyed.

"Mmm… No!" Deidara said.

"Ok… Mmm" Tobi mocked again.

"TOOOOOOBBBIIIIIII!!!!" Deidara screamed.

The Akatsuki were sitting in a big round table. There was a lot of lavish food. Mirai looked to her father.

"Why are you wearing a Hawaiian chemise?" She asked. The Leader continued with his eyes closed.

"We needed to disguise ourselves." The AL explained.

"I needed to waste money on these clothes." Kakuzu complained. "I never thought they could be so expensive."

"Why are you complaining?" Hidan said, with his mouth filled with food. "You waste more money in sex…" Kakuzu covered Hidan's mouth with his.

"No one asked your opinion!" Kakuzu yield. All members looked to him.

"Is there something you want to share with us, Kakuzu?" Leader asked. Kakuzu continued to maintain Hidan's mouth shut. "Well, in that case." Leader got up. "We have all gathered here, because I want to introduce you to Akatsuki's new member, Tobi!" Leader pointed to the orange masked boy near Hidan and Zetsu. "Tobi is going to replace Sasori's empty spot and he will be Deidara's new partner. Welcome, Tobi! Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said. All looked to him.

"Yeah, good boy." Hidan complained. "I saw how good boys end up!"

"We, Akatsuki work on pairs." Leader explained. "Just like you're paired with Deidara, Itachi is paired with Kisame and Hidan with Kakuzu."

"And Zetsu-san?" Tobi asked.

"We're alone." Zetsu said. Tobi looked to him and then to the blue haired woman.

"Oh! So Leader gets the woman. Gosh, it's good to be Leader." Tobi said. The blue haired member blushed a lot. Leader looked angry to Tobi.

"Remember when I told not to speak about Leader's age? Mmm? That also goes for our Medical Nin. She, Zetsu and the Leader are not paired. Mmm. It has a reason for them to have no companion. Mmm"

"Oh, I see!" Tobi said.

Itachi put his arms around Mirai. She blushed. Mirai sent him a passionfully look and smiled of joy. The AL looked to them.

"Are you ok? I mean… Have you been having any problems or…" Itachi asked. Mirai caressed his face.

"Don't worry! I'm fine." Mirai said. Itachi smiled. Kisame looked to them.

"Pity Itachi cannot see the lovely eyes she's making for him." Kisame whispered to Kakuzu. Kakuzu looked to them.

"I have a doubt." Tobi said, rising his hand. Leader looked to him. "If we work on pairs… why do I and Deidara-Sempai crossed with Kisame and Itachi twice this month?" Leader stranged what Tobi said.

"That's because Deidara needs to have his biweekly fuck with Kisame." Hidan said. All laugh except Deidara, Kisame and Leader.

"What? I never fucked with Kisame! Mmm…" Deidara complained.

"That explains why I was alone with Itachi." Tobi told. The Akatsuki members laugh louder.

"Stop laughing! Mmm…" Deidara screamed.

"Does he also say 'Mmm' when he is fucking with you, Kisame?" Hidan asked.

"That's so not true. Mmm…" Deidara was getting pissed.

"Well, if it is not, I guess you're not afraid to play 'Truth or Dare'? Mmm?" Hidan propose. Deidara looked to him.

"Of course not! Mmm…" Deidara said.

"Why are they going to play truth or dare?" Tobi asked Zetsu.

"It's the only game we play." Zetsu said. "It's the best way to have fun, know about the others life and make our female member take her clothes out."

"That explains a lot." Tobi said.

"In that case, Deidara, I'll start with Kisame." Hidan said. "Hey bull, when you fuck with Deidara, are you on top or in the fucking bottom, dude?" All looked to Kisame. Deidara also looked to him.

"You forgot to ask me if I wanted truth or dare, dumbass." Kisame remembered.

"Are you scared, fish face?" Hidan asked. "That means Deidara is the one who rides."

"How dare you, slow brain?" Kisame complained. "Look at me; I'm one of the Mist's seven swordsmen! I would never be rode by another man. It's obvious I'm the one on the top." Deidara looked open-mouthed to him. All laughed.

"Weh! Deidara! Do you also dress as a ballet girl?" Hidan asked. Deidara was groaning a lot.

"Now it's my turn." Kisame said. "Say, Zetsu, truth or dare?"

"We pick truth." Zetsu answered.

"Have you ever caught anyone of us, besides me, fucking with another comrade?" Kisame asked. All looked to Zetsu. If someone knew something, that one was Zetsu. "Come on, nettle nose?"

"Well, we saw…" Zetsu looked to all of them. "We once saw… We mean… We pick dare."

"Uh?" All said.

"You cannot pick dare! You have already picked truth." Kakuzu said. Zetsu looked to him.

"According to the rules, if someone doesn't want to tell the truth, it could pick dare." Zetsu remembered. Kisame didn't like the change, just like everybody else. All were certain Zetsu saw something ultra secret. "We ready for our dare."

"Kiss Hidan!" Kisame ordered. Hidan's face became blue.

"No fucking way!" Hidan complained. "You're just doing that to get revenge."

"Game is game." Kisame laugh. Zetsu appeared to be annoyed.

"You know that with that order, we'll kiss Hidan?" Zetsu said. Kisame didn't appear to be changing his mind. "Crap." Zetsu got up. Hidan was really pissed out.

"I wanna see your tongue inside of Hidan's mouth." Kisame said. All were looking to Zetsu.

"We really hope to be recompensed for this humiliation." Zetsu said. He grabbed Hidan's head and kissed him. All made a disgusting face. Mirai and the blue haired member blushed. The Leader had his eyes close, but he appeared not to be happy with the kiss. "We've done! Now it's our turn." Zetsu looked to Itachi. "Truth or Dare, Itachi?" The Uchiha was caught by surprise.

"Ah… truth." Itachi chose. Zetsu pervertly smiled.

"In that case… How far did you go with Mirai-sama?" Zetsu asked. Mirai blushed a lot, hiding her face behind Itachi's shoulder. Itachi also blushed. The AL looked to them, noticing their embarrassment. "So…"

"I… We… we have…" Itachi was really blushed. "I mean…" All were looking to him. Itachi started sweating and swallow on dry. "We, once… I pick dare."

"Oh! Again!" Hidan said.

"Then, we dare you to pick Hidan." Zetsu said. Itachi stranged but then realized what Zetsu wanted to do.

"Hidan, truth or dare?" Itachi asked. Hidan looked to him.

"If I pick dare, you'll make me chop out my arm or something worse, like the other time, so… I pick truth." Hidan chose. Itachi smiled.

"It's true that Kakuzu has tied you with his tentacles and then you screamed like a school girl while doing it?" Itachi asked. Hidan was shocked.

"How have you found out?" Kakuzu asked, shocked. All looked to him. "What? Try to pass months with a parrot and you'll see if you don't want to kill him! Once Hidan is immortal I had no other choice." All pointed at Hidan and laugh at his humiliation.

"Enough!" Leader said, getting up and stomping on the table with his hands. "We are criminals, not a gay club. I'm terribly disappointed on you guys. You were supposed to be catching Jinchuurikis, not fucking with each other! You're going to be punished!" All looked scared to him. "Once you all like to make fun of each other, you'll be in punishment position for an hour, no complains!" They all got annoyed and kneeled down on the ground, with their hands under their knees, heads on the ground and feet up. Leader was looking to them, such as Mirai and Chi. "Zetsu, you may go." All got shocked.

"Why is Zetsu not going to be punished?" Hidan asked. Leader kicked him.

"I said no complains." Leader yield and made a summoning. Seven wolves appeared. "My wolves will assure none of you talk or get out of punishment position. Next time you'll try to play a game, be mindful of what you're going to do." The wolves were in front of all of them. Leader looked to Mirai. "How are things going in the Leaf?"

"Well, I have past all the days at home, taking care of Chi… nothing more." Mirai answered. Leader grabbed Chi and started caressing her. The baby laughed to him.

"And what about Naruto?" Leader asked. Mirai looked to him. "How is he?"

"He's fine and recommends himself." Mirai said. Leader looked to her.

"Are you going to continue protecting him?" Leader asked. Mirai looked to him.

"Naruto is like a child of my own. I cannot let you kill him, even being you my father and even knowing that you're doing that for my sake." Mirai said. Leader smiled.

"You're as stupid as your mother." Leader said. Mirai looked to him. "Always, a sentimental stupid." Leader made tickles on Chi's belly. "She also… preferred to follow her feelings instead of what was correct."

"Do you think killing Naruto is correct?" Mirai asked. "After all, he is your…"

"I know who he is even better than you do, believe me." AL said. "But I can no longer wait. If I free you, all my wishes can come true." Leader looked to Mirai. "I'll not give up, even if for that, I need to kill…" Leader remembered baby Naruto's on his sister arms when Yondaime died. "That boy… He looks so much like…"

"He does, doesn't he?" Mirai asked.

"I cannot attack Konoha while you're there… But I'll have him for me and fulfil my wish." Leader said. Mirai looked to him. Zetsu appeared near them.

"Mirai-sama, can we take care of Chi for the night?" Zetsu asked. Mirai looked to him.

"Itachi maybe want to be with her. So I think it is not a good idea." Mirai said. "But you can hold her now." Zetsu smiled and the Leader gave him his granddaughter. Mirai looked to Itachi. That position was really painful. "Are they really going to stay like that for an hour?"

"Once they stood for two days. So, there is no biggie." AL said and continued looking to them. "Hidan, I can read your mind, so don't have such awful thoughts. That also goes for you Deidara. You may be awesome criminals, after all, that's why I have chose you, but I'm the Leader, you must obey me and I don't like those silly jokes you make about each others. You're comrades. In a wolf's pack, no wolf attacks his similar; they're a team, that's what we are. A team."

After an hour, Leader released them. They hands were bleeding. Mirai got some ligatures to Itachi and cared him. All the other members needed to wait for blue haired member and Kakuzu to get healed.

"I hope you've learn the lesson!" Leader screamed.

"Yes, Master Leader. You're very magnanimous." All screamed in core.

"You can go to bed." Leader said.

"My hands hurt." Hidan said. "Pain tastes so good."

"Then I guess there is no use for me to heal them." Kakuzu said and left. Hidan looked angry at him. Itachi looked to Kisame.

"Can you sleep in Zetsu room?" Itachi asked. Kisame looked to him and then to Mirai.

"Do I have another choice?" Kisame asked and went to Zetsu's bedroom. Itachi smiled to Mirai. Both went to his bedroom. Mirai sat on the bed and started changing Chi's diaper. Itachi sat near her, hugging the woman and leaning his face on hers. Mirai blushed. She cleaned Chi and put her asleep on the bed. Itachi looked to his daughter and smiled.

"She is every day more beautiful…" Itachi said. "She had grown up."

"You're using your Sharingan to see her, aren't you?" Mirai asked. Itachi looked to her. "You're blind…"

"I lost a lot of my eyesight, not all, but the most part of it." Itachi said. Mirai caressed his face.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find out a way to see again." Mirai said. Itachi smiled and started kissing her neck. "Itachi." Mirai sent out a quiet laugh.

"Hum… that perfume, it brings so much longing…" Itachi said, putting his hand on Mirai's leg, pulling it up and caressing it. "I missed you so much."

"So as I." Mirai confessed. "I dreamed with you all day and night long." She looked to Itachi's blushed face. He looked so wonderful like that. "Being in that house with nothing to do is so annoying. I only have fun when Naruto's on home. Otherwise, I'm alone." Itachi started kissing her neck.

"I have lots of fun." Itachi said. Mirai looked to him, untying his trousers. "As you can see, I see a lot of different places and people, plus, I can improve my techniques. I wonder, how strong have you got?"

"I have your daughter to take care of… so I cannot be training like her father." Mirai said. Itachi smiled. He put his lips near hers, while unbuttoning her dress. "But I guess that is not important now, is it?"

"No… it is not…" Itachi said and softly kiss Mirai's lips, lovely kissing her after that. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mirai said, blushed. Both smiled once more and continued kissing.

AL was on his bedroom, looking to the Moon trough the window.

"I don't like this… I really don't like this. There is something wrong." Leader remembered his talk with Mirai. "Something happened between her and Naruto. Her eyes changed when she spoke with me about him." Leader continued looking to the Moon. "Kurogane… your blood is making them falling in love… again…"

…

In Konoha, Naruto and Hinata were getting back from their picnic. Both had their arms around the back of the other. Hinata had her head leaning on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Naruto asked. Hinata rubbed her head on his shoulder. They stopped near Hinata's house. Naruto leaned Hinata on the wall. She blushed. "Thank you." Naruto said. Hinata smiled once more.

"Na-Naruto-kun… I… there is nothing to be thankful of." Hinata said. Naruto kissed her, putting his arms around her. They were kissing passionfully. Naruto opened his eyes while kissing her, looking to the Hyuuga. He put his hand on her hips and then inside of her trousers. Hinata blushed a lot. "Naruto-kun…" The boy continued looking to her. "I think we've already gone too far for today… Naruto-kun. Let's not do it again…"

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked. Hinata smiled to him. "In that case." They put their arms around the other and continued their way.

Hinata's father was sitting in the front door, waiting for Hinata. She and Naruto appeared in the main gate. The Hyuuga looked to them.

"Here we are." Naruto said. He looked to Hinata caressing her face. "Have good dreams… with me, of course." Hinata softly laughed.

"I'll try." She said. Both noticed her father. The Hyuuga Leader was looking to them.

"I want to speak with you, Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata's father said. Both walked to him. The Hyuuga looked to Naruto's eyes. "Do you really love my daughter?"

"Yes!" Naruto said. The Hyuuga looked deeply into his eyes. 'There is no mistake in it.' Hinata's father thought. 'His eyes show certain in his words and in his feeling. He really loves my daughter.'

"Will you make her happy?" Hinata's father asked. Naruto looked to Hinata. Both smiled. He looked again to her father.

"Everyday." He answered. Hinata's father doesn't appear to be convinced.

"I have something more to ask you." The Hyuuga said. "It regards the Tsukikage." Naruto looked to him. The Hyuuga Leader noticed his eyes changed. 'He looks completely different just by mentioning her name. Why?' "I wonder, why does she continue to live in Konoha, if she does not agree with the peace between our villages?"

"Mom says she would be acting weak if she accepted. After all, Kakashi-sensei denied peace, why should she want peace with someone who didn't want to?" Naruto explained.

"Then, why is she in Konoha?" Hinata's father asked. Hinata couldn't understand why he was making those questions.

"Because Orochimaru is after her and she is not strong enough to defeat him." Naruto told.

"Then, it's her problem, not Konoha's."

"No! Orochimaru is our problem too; also, if we succeed killing Orochimaru, Mom will sign the peace treaty." Naruto said. "Hidden Moon is very wealthy and talented, having their as our allies could bring even more goods."

"I see, you're also starting to understand politics." The Hyuuga leader said. "You may go." Naruto looked to him and then to Hinata. They said bye and Naruto left. Hinata looked to her father. "You've also noticed, didn't you?" Hinata lowered her head. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I promised Naruto-kun I wouldn't tell anyone. Sorry, father." Hinata said and enter. Her father looked to her.

"Uzumaki Naruto… I hope you not to hurt my child." The Hyuuga Leader said.

Naruto was on his way back home, when he crossed Shikamaru. The Chuunin blushed a lot and hid something behind his back.

"Shikamaru. How are you?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru looked to him, a little blushed.

"Ah… Naruto. Long time no see… Ah…" Shikamaru didn't know what to say.

"What are you hiding on your back?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru blushed a lot.

"Nothing!" Shikamaru said. Naruto tried to see.

"Come on! Let me see!" Naruto tried to peek, but Shikamaru moved aside.

"I said no!" Shikamaru complained. Naruto looked to him a little annoyed. "Ok…" Shikamaru showed a bunch of pretty flowers.

"Flowers?" Naruto asked. "Why are you caring flowers this late at night?"

"They're for Temari." Shikamaru said. Naruto looked to him. "She's not feeling so well…"

"Oh… ah… Is every thing good with the baby?" Naruto asked, noticing Shikamaru was a little upset.

"The baby is fine. Temari is just passing for what all pregnant women pass through." Shikamaru said. Naruto looked to him. He looked to be really depressed. "I didn't want it to be like this."

"Why don't you pick her tomorrow morning and go for a walk?" Naruto advised. Shikamaru looked to him. "Don't you think you both will feel better?"

"I guess so… Ok! I'll do as you say." Shikamaru smiled and was about to leave, but Naruto called. "What?"

"Try to smile while giving those flowers to her." Naruto said. Shikamaru looked to him and then to the flowers. The Chuunin smiled to Naruto. "Just like that. Bye!"

Naruto entered on home. The lights were down. He stranged Mirai's missing. She used to be on the sofa waiting for him.

"What? Is she sleeping already?" Naruto knocked on her bedroom door. There was no answer. The boy opened the door. "Mom? Mom, are you there?" Naruto entered. There was none. "What the heck?" He saw a sheet of paper on her bed. Naruto picked it. "_I'm with the Hokage-sama. I'll be home tomorrow morning. Kisses, Mirai._" Naruto stranged the message. "Why is she with old lady Tsunade?" Naruto became sad with Mirai's missing. "Shit… I wanted to be with her."

Shikamaru entered in his bedroom. Temari was on bed. She appeared to be sick. Her belly was getting bigger. Shikamaru gains courage and goes near her.

"Temari…" He called, much blushed. She looked to him. "I…" he looked to her and remembered what Naruto and Mirai told him. He smiled. Temari was surprised. "Do you…" Shikamaru showed her the flowers. Temari blushed and her eyes shined. "Do you wanna… to pass the day of tomorrow with me?" Temari smiled. Shikamaru was happy for seeing her like that. "We can go have breakfast in a cool bar and then…"

"Of course I want. I'm sick of being closed here. It was about time for you to take me out of this bedroom." Temari said, getting up.

"If you didn't want to, why haven't you told me?" Shikamaru asked. Temari caressed his face.

"I was waiting for you to figure it out." Temari said.

"How troublesome… I really cannot understand women." Shikamaru said. He hugged the Sand Kunoichi and they kissed.

…

In the morning, Akatsuki woke up. Kakuzu went down stairs. Blue haired member was sleeping with her head on the table. Deidara, Tobi and Hidan went down stairs too. Deidara saw the woman and put his arm around her.

"Why is our beautiful princess like that? Mmm…" Deidara asked. She looked to him.

"I… Haven't slept very well…" She said. Deidara looked to her. She felt asleep again.

"Who's her room mate?" Tobi asked.

"Zetsu." Hidan answered and pervertly smiled. "Knotty Zetsu."

Itachi and Mirai sat on the table. Both were much blushed and very happy, hugging and caressing each other.

"Looks like Zetsu wasn't the only one who got a free ride this night." Hidan said. Itachi looked to him.

"The sun is rising, I need to go." Mirai said. Itachi became sad.

"It's better for me not to send you more ravens. Konoha may find out and come after me." Itachi said. Mirai leaned her head on his shoulder. Chi was on Itachi's arms. "We're a couple of Jinchuurikis away from our goal… then… we can finally be together in the Hidden Moon… along with our daughter." Itachi kissed Mirai. The other members looked way, until their eyes stop on their kunoichi. They pervertly smiled. Zetsu and Kisame sat on the table. All looked to Zetsu.

"What? We have blood on our mouth?" Zetsu asked.

"You knotty fucking cöck!" Hidan commented. Zetsu looked to him. "What have you done with our kunoichi?" Zetsu didn't get it. The medical Nin realized they were talking about her and decided to hear their conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Zetsu asked. Deidara put his arm around Zetsu. The double coloured man looked to the Hidden Rock missing Nin.

"We know that you and our medical Nin were… Mmm… how should I say this… getting together. Mmm…" Deidara explained.

"Good way to go, Zetsu-san." Tobi said.

"Fucking with Kisame is eating your brain… which is not hard once it is so minute." Zetsu said. Deidara was getting pissed. "She hadn't slept in my bedroom. I played Hearts all night with Kisame."

"What?" Kakuzu asked.

"Then who?" Tobi asked. All looked to her. She blushed so much she picked up her handkerchief and covered her face.

"Good morning." Leader entered.

"Good morning, master Leader." Kakuzu said. The Leader looked to his comrades. "What with the faces?"

"Ah… Leader?" Hidan didn't know how to ask without being punished.

"Yes? I may warn you I don't like when people hide things from me." Leader said. All looked to each others. "And so?"

"I had sex with our medical Nin this night, Leader." Kakuzu said. All got shocked.

"You?" Deidara pointed.

"But your dead, man!" Kisame said.

"No fucking way! You didn't leave the room during the night." Hidan remembered.

"That's what you're thinking." Kakuzu said. They were all dumbfounded.

"Good for you." Leader said. "I like people who can assume their actions."

Minutes later, everybody was outside, ready to leave. Mirai looked to Itachi.

"Take care of him, Kisame-san." Mirai asked. Kisame blushed.

"That's what I do everyday." Kisame said. Itachi hit him.

"Bye, Chi-chan!" Tobi said. Leader was looking to Mirai. She smiled to him.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Mirai said.

"Come and meet me here within a month. I'll be waiting, alone." Itachi whispered. Mirai smiled. She kissed Itachi and flight away. The Leader continued looking to her and then looked to Itachi. When Mirai was already out of sight, the Leader turned to his comrades.

"Naruto is the missing heir of Kurogane, as you know. Mirai will also be protecting him." Leader instructed. "To extract Kyuubi, we'll need to pass through Kurogane's mighty Black Iron, which will protect Naruto, so, I'm counting on you to find ways to break it and inform everybody. Plus, Naruto is immortal, for now… which means Kyuubi also enjoys is defence. We need to be extra careful. I want you guys to continue the research work, as for Itachi and Kisame…" Leader looked to them. "You better prepare yourselves to battle Mirai."

"Right." They said. Itachi got a little nervous with the idea of fighting Mirai. The Leader noticed it.

"Of course, Mirai must be alive so he can free Skuld." Leader said. "I hope your feeling for her not to interfere in our affairs."

"Yes, Leader…" Itachi said.

"You're free to go. Mind-contact me for something." Leader informed. Everyone disappeared.

The sun rose over Konoha. Mirai entered quietly on home. Naruto was sleeping on the sofa. Mirai looked to him and smiled, kissing him on the face. Naruto opened his eyes and saw her mother's green eyes.

"Mom…" Naruto sat on the sofa. "Where were you?"

"With the Hokage." Mirai answered. Chi made some baby noises. The Tsukikage and the Jinchuuriki looked to her. "Looks like someone needs to have a bath."

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked. Mirai looked to him.

"You mean, helping me giving bath to Chi?" Mirai asked. Naruto said yes. "I guess there is no problem." The three went to the bathroom and let the entrance door open.

Hinata was on her way to Naruto's home when she crossed a "Future Telling house." Hinata was curious and saw Sakura and Ino on the balcony.

"Sakura… Ino… What…"

"Hinata!" Sakura called. "Do you wanna try our fortune tellers?"

"Why are you doing these?" Hinata asked.

"I need extra money." Ino said. Hinata looked to Sakura.

"I'm helping her. Mirai-sama said I could get the day free for today." Sakura said. "Do you wanna know how many children you're going to have?" The medical Nin raised a small golden pendulum.

"How are you going to guess that?" Hinata asked.

"It's simple!" Ino grabbed Hinata's hand. "You open your hand and show us your palm, then you put the pendulum between your toe and the hand and rise it up three times, and then you put it in the middle of your palm. If it draws a circle, you're going to have a girl, if it moves vertically, it's a boy and you'll do this 'til it stops." Ino explained. "Wanna me to see it?"

"Well… I don't know if I should waste money on this…" Hinata said. Ino grabbed her hands and looked to her eyes. Hinata blushed.

"If I don't get this money, I'll never get the chance to buy Sai-kun something so cool so he could follow in love with me." Ino confessed.

"Ah…" Hinata didn't know if she should do it.

"Come on!" Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand. "I'll see!" Sakura started making it. Hinata looked to the pendulum. It began to spin. Sakura smiled. "Your first child will be a girl!"

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked. Sakura smiled. Shikamaru and Temari were passing by and saw them. They got curious and went there.

"Looks like you're only going to have a daughter." Sakura said. Hinata looked to her hand and then to Sakura.

"How do you know that?" Shikamaru asked and looked to Ino. "If I want to know my future, I would go to Naruto's house and ask Mirai-sama to do that for me."

"Oh yeah?" Ino said, crossing her arms. "Then why don't I see how many you're going to get?" Shikamaru looked to her.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"It seems fun." Temari said and sat near Hinata. "I wanna know if mine is going to be a girl or a boy, so it would be easier to pick a name."

"I can't believe you're going to do that." Shikamaru said. Sakura got out and started to push Shikamaru inside, with her hands on his back.

"Don't be like that, let us do it to you too!" Sakura said.

"Oh… that's girl's stuff." Shikamaru said.

They heard a bark. All saw a dog running. Then they heard someone screaming.

"Akamaru! Stop!" It seemed to be Kiba's voice. Akamaru passed through them at a high speed. It hit Sakura. Kiba, who was above his dog, fell with the impact. Akamaru continued pursuing the she-dog. "Sorry!" Kiba said. He opened his eyes and realized he was above Sakura. The pink haired girl looked to him. Their faces were very close. Both blushed. "I…I…" Kiba didn't know what to say. Sakura looked to his eyes. Kiba got up, grabbing Sakura's hand and helping her. "I'm really sorry… That she-dog is with the rut. Akamaru goes crazy when it senses a rutted she-dog." Kiba looked to Sakura. "Are you hurt?"

"No…" Sakura blushed again, putting her hand on her neck. She looked again to Kiba. He looked pretty cute with his face with dirt. "I'm fine… Thank you for caring." Kiba smiled to her. She smiled back.

"Then, I… I'll continue to… I…" Kiba seemed to forget how to speak. "Akamaru must… I'll go after him. Bye…" The boy ran after his dog. Sakura looked to him.

"Sakura… I need your help!" Ino called. Sakura continued watching Kiba running. "Sakura, I'm speaking to you. Sakura! SAKURA!" She woke up and looked to Ino. "Shikamaru and Temari are waiting."

"Oh… yes… them…" Sakura went back to the house. Hinata said bye and continued her way to Naruto's house. She was looking to her hand.

"Is Naruto-kun, also going to have a girl?" Hinata blushed. "I hope so." Hinata looked up. "Naruto-kun."

Hinata reached Naruto's house. Once the door was open, she decided to enter. She saw no Naruto or Mirai. She looked around.

"Naruto-kun?" She whispered. Hinata heard some laughs. She looked to the bathroom door. Inside, Naruto and Mirai were giving Chi her bath. They were all wet. Naruto started throwing water to Chi. The baby laughed and moved her feet, wetting Naruto. Mirai laugh, just like Naruto.

"Naruto, be careful!" Mirai said. Hinata continued looking to the door.

"Oh! Let me just wet…"

"Why are you always like that?" Mirai asked. Hinata continued hearing.

"Don't be so mean. I'm having so much fun!" Naruto told. "I like to be alone with you." Naruto said. Hinata continued looking to the door. Naruto looked to Mirai. The Tsukikage watched him. "You're so fond and tender with me…" Naruto looked to Mirai deep within her eyes. "I wish I could have…"

"Naruto!" Mirai put her hand in his chest, so she could hold him back. Hinata became really sad, she was about to use Byakugan to see what Naruto and Mirai were doing, but she realized she could not have strengths to resist what she could see. Hinata looked down. A tear fell from her eye. "Don't be silly! Now let me get up." Mirai got up and opened the door. Naruto saw Hinata. He smiled to her.

"Hinata." Naruto hugged her. "I haven't heard you knocking… Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Naruto cleaned her tears, looking to her with lots of care and concern. "Is something wrong? I don't like to see you sad." Hinata smiled.

"I'm just… my belly hurts…" Hinata lied. Naruto hugged her once again and caressed her belly.

"Do you wanna a tea or something? I can make you one. Come on! Cheer up!" Naruto smiled to her, rubbing his nose on hers. Hinata smiled.

"I'm fine… I'm just being a little stupid." Hinata said. "Forgive me, Naruto-kun." Hinata asked. Naruto smiled to her again.

"There is nothing to be forgiven off." Naruto kissed her. Hinata hugged him tightly. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" Naruto asked. She smiled to him. "Mom! We're going for a walk! We'll be home for lunch!" Naruto said. He left with Hinata. Mirai looked to them, cleaning Chi's hair.

"She didn't appeared to be with stomach aches…" Mirai noticed and her eyes turned blue.

Naruto and Hinata were walking through the village. Hinata looked to him. 'I'm being silly.' She thought. 'Naruto-kun has nothing with Mirai-sama… but…' Hinata remembered what Naruto read to her from the Tsukikage's book. 'But that book… I only hope that to be suspicions and not the reality…'

"So, Hinata, you're using the ribbon I gave you…" Naruto said. Hinata looked up and then to him, smiling. "You look really pretty with it." Hinata blushed.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said. Naruto put his hands on her face.

"I love you." He said. Hinata blushed even more. "I love you so much. Your company makes me feel so good and your smile is able to cheer me up, even if I'm deeply sad… I'm completely in love with you, my rose button… So in love…" Naruto kissed Hinata. They kissed for a long time. In the end, they looked into each other's eyes. "Why don't we… go some place quiet and…"

"Naruto-kun, don't be so hasty." Hinata warned. Naruto looked to her, blushing. "Today I met Shikamaru-kun and Temari-san."

"So, he really asked her out?!" Naruto was surprised. Hinata realized he had talked with him.

"Temari-san's belly is really big and cute." Hinata said. Naruto looked to her. "Would you continue to love me if I had a big belly?"

"Of course!" Naruto hugged her and kissed her face. "You will always look pretty at my eyes, for I can see through yours… your real essence… and I know that essence is the only one who could be one with mine." Naruto said. Hinata smiled.

"Have you ever thought how many babies you want to have?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked up and then looked to her, smiling.

"I guess two… a boy and a girl. I don't know… I'm very young to think on those things." Naruto said. Hinata looked down and then looked to him.

"But if you could have only one… would it be a girl or a boy?" Hinata asked.

"You're very curious about babies today, aren't you?" Naruto played, tickling Hinata, she laughed. "If I could only have one it will be, certainty a boy."

"Eh… How can you be so sure?" Hinata asked. Naruto smiled to her.

"Because I'm the Heir of Kurogane, our first child is always a boy… according to Kurogane." Naruto explained. Hinata looked down, sad. "What's wrong? You're acting very strange." Hinata smiled to him.

They continued walking through the village.

"Naruto!" Ino called. Naruto and Hinata looked to them. Sakura was obligating Sai to make the pendulum game. "Do you wanna know how many children you're going to have?" Naruto laughed.

"If I wanna know that, I would ask my mom to tell me." Naruto said. "But I would like to see." He sat on the balcony. Hinata went near him.

"I don't think you should do it…" Hinata said. Naruto looked to her.

"Why not? Ino needs money and mom pays me a lot for being her bodyguard. What's the problem? It's just a stupid game, is not true." Naruto said. He looked to Sakura. "Has someone already made it to you?"

"You won't believe!" Ino said, getting closer to Naruto and Hinata. Sakura blushed. "I've made it to Sakura and you know how many children she's going to have?"

"How many?" Naruto asked. Ino evilly smiled.

"She's going to have eighteen… Eight girls and ten boys." Ino said. Sakura was terribly blushed. Sai looked to her.

"Your husband must have one of those penises…" Sai mocked. Sakura looked to him.

"Ino must have not do it correctly…" Sakura complained. "She also foresaw thirteen children to Shikamaru, one boy and twelve girls."

"Thirteen?" Naruto was caught by surprise. Sai smiled.

"Looks like Shikamaru has a penis bigger than Naruto's." Sai played. Naruto looked angry to him.

"Don't mock with my penis!" Naruto screamed. "I just was surprised because my mother also foresaw Shikamaru was going to have thirteen children." Ino, Sakura and Sai were caught by surprise.

"See, Sai-kun! I told you this game works!" Ino said and grabbed his hand, looking brightly to him. "Now let me do it to you!" Sai smiled.

"Hey! I asked first!" Naruto reclaimed. Ino looked to him.

"Ok! I'll make it." Ino said. Hinata became nervous. 'And if… and if Naruto-kun gets different from me? Oh… make it a girl…' Hinata thought. Ino moved the pendulum up and down three times and hold it above Naruto's palm. Naruto and Sai were looking expectantly to it. Hinata was really nervous. Sakura looked to her and then to the pendulum. 'Hinata hit one girl only… Will it hit the same for Naruto? Shikamaru and Temari matched, just like Asuma and Kurenai-sensei's. Will it match?' Sakura thought.

All were looking to the pendulum. Naruto was looking to it. It started moving in straight from the tip of his finger to the end of the palm. Sakura looked to Ino, who also looked to her. Then, both looked to Hinata. The Hyuuga was not feeling very well.

"And so… what do you call that?" Naruto asked, looking to Ino. She looked to him. Hinata looked down and quietly left.

"You're going to have a boy first…" Ino said. Naruto victoriously smiled to Sai.

"I wanna see you having a son first!" Naruto said.

"I don't need to have a boy first to prove my penis is better than yours!" Sai said, smiling. Naruto got hungry. Ino continued. It started spinning. Naruto looked to it.

"And now?" Naruto asked.

"Your second child will be a girl." Ino announced. Naruto smiled. The pendulum stopped. "Well, you'll have two, a boy and then a girl."

"Wow! We'll have a couple! Have you heard it, Hinata?" Naruto turned to the place Hinata should be, but she wasn't there. "Oi, Hinata? Hinata!" Naruto was calling her, but she was on her way home. "What? Where did she go?" Naruto used Tsubasa no Jutsu and started flying across the village, so I could fin his lover.

Hinata was walking alone with her head lowered. Naruto landed in front of her. Hinata looked to him. Her eyes were wet. Naruto put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed his face on hers, cleaning her tears with his cheek. Hinata felt better. Being with Naruto made her cheer up.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked. "I'm really worried with you." Naruto looked concerned to her. Hinata realized he was really worried. "Tell me… is something wrong? It was something I did? I now that I'm hasty sometimes, but I would never do something that could hurt you. Please, Hinata. Tell me what's wrong." Hinata looked to him and then looked down. Naruto was getting even more worried. "I love you, from the bottom of my heart. Please, tell me."

"I…" Hinata was trying to find some excuse. She was feeling a little guilty for making Naruto worry so much. "I'm with my period… that's why…"

"Period?!" Naruto stranged. Hinata looked to him. "Is that it?"

"Yeah… Sorry if I made you worry." Hinata said, hugging Naruto and leaning her head on his chest. 'Naruto-kun… I love you so much… I don't wanna lose you… I couldn't resist if you… Oh! Naruto-kun!' Hinata thought. Naruto caressed her hair and smiled.

"It's lunch time, let's see what mom made for us." Naruto said, putting his arm around Hinata.

Shikamaru was with Temari on a restaurant. They seemed to be very happy. The Chuunin was seeing on her face a smile he missed for long. Temari was feeling really nice. It was the first time Shikamaru invited her out after knowing that she was waiting a child of his.

Sai also entered in the restaurant. He looked everywhere until his eyes crossed with Shikamaru and Temari's table. Sai came near them. The couple looked to the ANBU.

"I've found out something." Sai said. Shikamaru looked exalted to him. Temari looked to both.

"Sit! Tell me everything." Shikamaru said. Sai grabbed another chair and sat down. Shikamaru and Temari were looking to him.

"I've been searching within the ANBU files and I found something awkward." Sai revealed.

"Awkward? How awkward?" Shikamaru asked.

"I had access to all the profiles of Naruto's ancestors in Konoha and they are back to the very beginning of Konoha, back in the time when Shodaime established the families who he wished to come with him to Konoha." Sai explained. "There was a woman who came, that none ever saw before and was able to stay in Konoha, but under specifics conditions." Shikamaru and Temari were listening every word Sai said, with all their attention. "She needed to battle in order to gain her right to belong to Konoha, all because she didn't want to reveal her family's name."

"I never heard that story?" Shikamaru said, thinking a little. "Please, continue."

"She asked for her and her legacy to be raised and treated as Konoha ninja, nevertheless she and her family would live in Konoha, but on a mansion, that actually was described as a palace, a little far from Konoha." Sai explained.

"Far from Konoha?" Shikamaru asked. Sai looked to him. "So… she came so she could be included as a Konoha ninja, but she didn't pretend to live here… Why?"

"The reason was not written." Sai said. Shikamaru and Temari stranged it. "It was considered by Shodaime Hokage as highly top secret, as forward, to avoid being found by sneaking guys like me, it was told only to some people, like those folklore stories that are not written within the books, but told to us by our parents."

"So… there are people in Konoha who know that…" Shikamaru presumed. "I guess they will not be that easy to convince… we'll need to find other way. What information more have you gathered?"

"Shodaime told the secrets of the mysterious girl to his brother, Nidaime, and the leaders of the clans he trusted the most. The Second Hokage told to Sandaime, which by is turn ended up telling Jiraya-sama, Godaime and Orochimaru. They are not reports about who the Legendary Ninjas could have told."

"Back on the time where Konoha was formed…" Shikamaru said, thinking a lot and using every part of his brain. "Trying to ask Jiraya or Tsunade-sama would be pointless and will only cause us more trouble. They may realize what we're trying to found… So…" Shikamaru looked to Sai and then to Temari. "Our answer lies within Konoha's oldest clan…" Sai and Temari looked to him. "… The Hyuuga."

"Didn't you have a Yondaime Hokage?" Temari asked. Sai and Shikamaru looked to her. "You mentioned the persons that knew about Naruto's family, and… they were all important. The information must ended out in the hands of Yondaime Hokage; after all he was the leader of the Village. Although, there is no mention regarding the Yondaime's knowledge about that girl and her legacy. Was he informed?"

"Temari is right. Wasn't he informed?" Shikamaru looked to Sai. Sai stared the Chuunin for a long time. "Are you hiding me something?"

"It was ordered that everyone who knew that information to report who they told it… there was no reports regarding Yondaime… at least I found none…" Sai said with an inexpressive tone of voice. Shikamaru stranged the way he spoke.

"That's really strange… maybe it was because Yondaime was Hokage for less than a year… Although…" Shikamaru looked to Temari. "If Naruto was born on a mansion far from Konoha, how did Yondaime pick him and sealed Kyuubi within him…? Something is not right." Shikamaru joined his hands in the way it helped him think better. "I cannot relate them…" Shikamaru said. He looked to Sai. "Is there any information in the ANBU files regarding how Yondaime picked Naruto?" Sai said no. "I don't get it… There must be something… there is always something stopping us from knowing that. Well, let's find a way to ask the Hyuuga." Shikamaru looked to Temari and Sai. "Of course, they haven't passed that information to Neji, he is a member of the branch family… Hinata is our last hope. Or her… or we'll die without knowing it."

"I'll try to find something more." Sai said. "Now I'm going to leave you alone. After all, you're going to have thirteen kids." Temari and Shikamaru blushed a lot.

"Who told you that?" Shikamaru asked, very embarrassed. Sai smiled.

Naruto, Hinata, Mirai and Sakura were having lunch. Mirai made a traditional Hidden Moon's plate, very strong on meat.

"Mom! This is really good!" Naruto said, eating a lot. "You need to do this more often."

"I don't know… it has a lot of meat." Sakura said. Mirai looked to her.

"In the Hidden Moon, many of our gastronomy has meat. Meat was needed to make our bodies strong against the freezing winter of the Norse Countries." Mirai explained.

While Hinata was eating, Naruto hugged her. Hinata blushed a lot.

"What's the matter, my lovely swan? Don't you want the meat? I can eat it for you, if you want." Naruto said, kissing her face. Hinata looked to him and then to her plate. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not feeling fine… I'm going home." Hinata got up. "Sorry, Mirai-sama." She was about to leave, but Naruto grabbed her arm.

"What do you mean with 'going home'?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked to him. "Weren't we going to the cinema on the afternoon? What's wrong?"

"I need to rest a little, Naruto-kun." Hinata said. Naruto became a little nervous.

"You can rest here!" Naruto said, hugging Hinata. The Hyuuga wasn't feeling so well.

"I need my home, Naruto-kun." Hinata left Naruto. "See you tomorrow." She left. Naruto was anxious.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked Mirai and Sakura. Both looked to each other. Naruto sat down on the table and put his hands on the face. Sakura noticed he was worried with Hinata. Mirai looked to the Jinchuuriki and then looked down. 'Naruto… not even I can save you for what you're going to pass through.' Mirai thought.

Hinata entered home and fell on her bed. She had her head buried on the pillow.

"Naruto-kun… Your eyes… Nothing can escape the eyes of the Hyuuga… no feeling can be hidden…" Hinata rubbed her face on the pillow. "Naruto-kun… why?" Hinata started crying. "I love you, Naruto-kun… Please! Please! Don't look to me with those eyes again! Those eyes… Those eyes! Naruto-kun!" Hinata continued crying.

Neji was on the other side of her door, hearing everything and watching her with his Byakugan.

"What happened?" Neji asked to himself.

…

On a hidden place, deep under ground, Sasuke was on a room. Along with him was Orochimaru, Kabuto, a cute light blue, almost white, haired boy about 20 years with shark teeth and a girl with red hair and glasses. Sasuke was looking to them.

"To kill my brother, I need to do what he has done to me." Sasuke said. "The Tsukikage, Minamoto Mirai, my brother is in love with her, as forward, he would feel what I felt, if he sees her dead."

"Don't you think that will piss him off more?" The boy asked. Sasuke looked to him.

"I hope yes, Suigetsu." Sasuke said. "It's easier to kill and deceive someone who's in anger. A ninja that loses calmness loses the battle. I'll do everything to kill my brother."

"Although," The girl intervened. "She's in Konoha, how are you expecting to go in, catch her and leave without being noticed?"

"I'm not expecting not being noticed." Sasuke said. The girl looked to him. "Karin, you can sense the presence of a person. As soon as you sense Mirai's presence out of Konoha, I'll try to catch her."

"But she would be with Naruto, Sakura and, of course, Kakashi. It won't be that easy." Kabuto remembered.

"I can deal with them." Suigetsu said. Sasuke put his arm in front of him. Suigetsu looked to the Uchiha.

"No. I need them alive." Sasuke said.

"You need or you want?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke showed him his Sharingan. "Ok, I get it."

"Karin, you can also sense Naruto and Sakura." Sasuke said. Karin looked to him. "Try to sense them out first. Even with Kakashi, they cannot take me."

"How can you be so sure they will come out the village?" Suigetsu asked.

"Because, once I found my brother and his lover having a secret meeting before, I can tell you they will have another meeting. We just need to wait, then, I'll make my moves. We'll deal with Sakura and Naruto first. With no one protecting them, we'll go for Mirai and Itachi." Sasuke explained.

"Do you think you can handle your brother alone?" Orochimaru asked. Sasuke looked to him.

"That's why I'll take you and Kabuto with me." Sasuke said. "You're stronger than Mirai and she fears you, then, I can handle Itachi, showing him the dead body of his lover." Sasuke left. All looked to him. 'Sasuke! You're so hot!' Karin thought.

"Sasuke-kun always talks as if he is in charge." Kabuto complained. Orochimaru smiled.

"Patience… sooner his body will be mine. If his brother dies now, his body will be mine." Orochimaru said. Suigetsu and Karin looked to him.

…

Next day, Mirai was on the living room, nursing Chi. Kakashi was with her. The Jounin was looking to the two girls. Kakashi couldn't forget Mirai. Let's just say that being with her everyday was not helping him do it.

Naruto was sleeping on his bed. Kakashi looked to Mirai.

"Why haven't you wake Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Mirai looked to him. "It's already past noon. I mean… Wasn't Hinata here?" Mirai looked down.

"Can you do me a favour?" Mirai asked. Kakashi looked to her and noticed she was a little sad. "Could you bring Capitan Yamato to the road in front of here, at 4PM?" Kakashi stranged.

"Yamato?" Kakashi asked. Mirai smiled to him. "I guess you just predicted something. Ok! I'll bring."

Someone knocked on the door. Kakashi opened it. It was Hinata. Kakashi invited her in.

Hinata had the face of someone who hasn't sleep for ages. Her eyes were a little red. She looked to Mirai.

"Can you call Naruto-kun for me?" Hinata asked. Mirai smiled to her.

"Sit at my side first. I need to talk with you." Mirai said. The Hyuuga sat down. Kakashi was looking to both. "Did Naruto ever tell you… who was Chi's father?" Mirai asked. Kakashi looked aside. Hinata looked to her.

"No… I also never cared a lot about it." Hinata answered. Mirai smiled to her and looked to Chi.

"Everyone in the Hidden Moon has blond or red hair." Mirai explained. Hinata looked to Chi's black hair. "I fell in love with someone that was not right for me… according to my status."

"Status?" Hinata asked.

"Tell me, can a Tsukikage fall in love with an S-Class Missing Nin from another village?" Mirai asked. Hinata opened her eyes wide. "Chi is… Chi is an Uchiha." Hinata was completely caught by surprise. "I'm in love with Uchiha Itachi." Hinata saw on her eyes that she had absolute certain about her feelings towards the Akatsuki.

"But… Uchiha Itachi is after Naruto-kun. Then how?" Hinata asked.

"We don't choose the ones we love." Mirai said. Hinata was looking to her. "Itachi is searching for a way to free me from Skuld. That's Akatsuki's goal." Mirai explained.

"Then, why are you protecting Naruto-kun, if he is the only thing standing between you and your freedom?" Hinata asked. Mirai smiled to her.

"Naruto makes me remember of my cousins." Mirai confessed. Hinata looked to her. "My aunt died very young. My cousins had no other family but me. My grandfather is not related to them. They just call him grandpa because I called him like that. When my aunt died, my cousins were alone. They had no one else. I was fourteen and I felt so pity. I decided to take care of them. I also knew how hard it was to lose a mother. I raised them and trained them. When I reached Konoha and saw Naruto, just in the same circumstances… I couldn't stop feeling a big will of taking care of him and make him feel as if he had a mother." Hinata looked down. "Naruto never had a family… He needed someone he could call family. That's why, even being Naruto my bodyguard and the only thing standing against me and my freedom, I'm going to protect him until my last breath. He has also become… part of my family. I'm a wolf, Hinata." Mirai explained. Hinata looked to her. "In a pack, no one is left behind and no one leaves another who's part of it. Naruto is a brood that need love from the Alfa female." Hinata looked down. "I know why you're here."

"Are you going to stop me?" Hinata asked. Kakashi looked to Mirai. She smiled.

"If God doesn't make people do what He wants, why should I?" Mirai asked. Hinata looked to her. "People have free will. You can do whatever you want. If it is correct, then you'll realize you were right and that you made a good choice, if you're wrong, then you'll realize by yourself own your mistakes and you'll be even stronger and determinated to erase them and make the right choices and admit your errors. God gave us a conscious and a will for that."

"I don't know if I…" Hinata was about to speak, but Mirai cut her word.

"If you weren't certain, you wouldn't be here." The Tsukikage mentioned. Hinata looked to her. "Do as you want to. I can assure you…" Mirai's eyes turned blue. She foresaw Naruto, a little bit older, offering a small flower to Hinata. She smiled to him. Then, she saw Naruto, dressing as an ANBU on the roof of a building, with Hinata. Both were speaking and holding each other's hands. In another premonition, Mirai saw both as ANBU, kissing in a hidden and dark place. Mirai looked to Hinata, her eyes returned to green. "If you continue, you'll grow up stronger than ever." Hinata looked down. "If you choose not to… then you'll pass through unnecessary pain and you'll lose your self-esteem." Mirai looked to Hinata. The Hyuuga looked to her. The Tsukikage got up. "I'm going to call Naruto."

Mirai went near Kakashi and gave him Chi. Kakashi looked to her.

"Take Chi with you. She will be safer." Mirai said. "Don't come near here, unless you're with Yamato. You could get hurt."

"You don't need to tell me that. I guess I already realize what's going to happen." Kakashi left with Chi. Mirai smiled to them and went to Naruto's bedroom. Naruto was fast a sleep. Mirai tickled his nose. Naruto made an annoyed face and opened his eyes.

"Mom." Naruto yawned. "What time is it?"

"I'm going for a walk. Hinata is on the living room waiting for you." Mirai said. Naruto got up on a start.

"Is she alright?" Naruto asked, worried. "How is she?"

"Get up and ask her. I'm leaving. Your lunch is on the fridge. Bye." Mirai left. Naruto got up, on his t-shirt and boxers, and went to the living room. Hinata was on the sofa, waiting for him. Naruto smiled to her and sat down. The boy started caressing softly Hinata's face with his finger.

"I was so worried when, yesterday, you left like that." Naruto said. Hinata continued to be serious and tried not to show any emotion while Naruto was caressing her, but it was really hard for her, once him was always so tender and made her smile in any occasion. The boy noticed she was not showing any expression. Naruto grabbed her hand tightly and caressed it with his thumb. "What's wrong?"

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata was looking down, but she decided it was better to face Naruto in the eyes. "We need to talk." Naruto noticed her state. The boy became anxious. "I loved every moment we passed together…"

"I also do." Naruto interrupted. Hinata felt a warp on the heart. "I enjoyed every single moment, for the tinniest of our meets to the longest day we've passed together. I loved them all."

"Naruto-kun, please, don't interrupt me while I'm speaking." Hinata asked. Naruto was getting even more worried. Hinata's coldness was making him feel even more concerned. "I loved every moment we passed together and there are all kept inside my heart as the best of my life… but…" Hinata thought about the words she was going to use a lot of times, but she couldn't remember them. "But your… Since you came from the Hidden Moon… No. I guess it was even before that, your eyes have a different shine." Naruto was looking expectantly to her. "We cannot continue like this."

"What do you mean 'like this'?" Naruto asked, getting a little angry. "We are going so well! How can you say that? I'm so happy…"

"BUT I'M NOT!!!" Hinata screamed. Naruto looked surprised to her. Hinata never screamed to him or to anybody. "Seeing the way you look to her… hearing the way you speak to her… I can't stand it! It's making me feel bad!"

"Her? What do you mean with that? You're the only woman in my life! It never was another. What are you talking about?" Naruto started to feel scared, but he wanted to understand what was going on with Hinata.

"Your feelings cannot be hidden from my eyes." Hinata said. "You love her."

"NO!" Naruto put his hands on Hinata's shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. "I LOVE YOU WITH ALL OF MY HEART!!! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I NEED!!!" Naruto was nervously trembling.

"You may love me with all of your heart… but your blood loves her." Hinata said. Naruto realized who Hinata was talking about.

"You got it wrong…" Naruto was about to cry. "It's not…"

"And once your blood goes through all of your heart… I guess there is no other possible answer." Hinata sadly said. Naruto started crying.

"Don't…" Naruto begged, grabbing her clothes harder. Tears were falling from his eyes as a waterfall.

"That's why we can't continue…" Hinata continued looking to Naruto, breathing deep to gain courage.

"Don't say…" Naruto was coming closer to her.

"To be…" Hinata's eyes became wet. She decided not to look way from Naruto's eyes.

"Don't say it!" Naruto begged even more. The tears started to fell on his t-shirt, wetting it.

"A couple." Hinata finished. Naruto bitted his lip.

"Please…" Naruto put his hands on her face and gazed her in the eyes.

"Naruto, I want to break up." Hinata said. Naruto hugged her tightly. Hinata knew she was going to miss the heat of Naruto's body, the sound of his laugh and his adorable smile, not for speaking about his company and the feeling of happiness every time she saw him.

"I no longer know… how to live without you." Naruto said, hiccupping a lot. Hinata put her arms around him.

"We both will need… to learn how to." Hinata said. She pulled Naruto. The boy was really crushed. "Bye, Naruto-kun." Hinata got up and left. Naruto looked down very pissed off. His lip was bleeding, because he was biting it hardly. He was so nervous and angry with himself, his Kyuubi chakra started coming out. Naruto's teeth got sharper, his haired grown spikier and his eyes turned red.

"You cannot… I love you… You're the one I love…" Naruto continued crying a lot. "Please… I wanna to… Hinata…" Naruto was really revolted. He got up and went down stairs.

Hinata was on the road, walking on her way home. Shikamaru and Temari were passing by. They noticed she was not ok. Shikamaru remembered Hinata may knew about Naruto's family and it was about to ask her, but he sensed a strong chakra.

"What… What is this?" Shikamaru asked. Everybody in the street sensed the chakra and looked to the source of it. Naruto appeared running. Hinata sensed his chakra and looked behind. Naruto grabbed her. "It's Naruto."

"What's with his chakra?" Temari asked. "Why is he like that?"

"Please… Don't…" Naruto begged once more, putting his hands on Hinata's face and kissing her a lot of times. "Don't leave… Not like this… I love you…"

"Naruto-kun, I've already made up my mind." Hinata couldn't hold some tears. She put her hands over Naruto's and took them of. "The moment I turn my back to you… our new lives will begin…"

"I don't want a new life… I want you." Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes. The people in the street were looking to them and hearing all of their conversation. Shikamaru and Temari realized what was going on.

"So… they're breaking up…" Shikamaru looked to Temari and hugged her. She looked to him, a little surprised. Temari thought that maybe Shikamaru realized he wouldn't be able to pass over a situation like the one Naruto was passing through.

Hinata smiled to Naruto and kissed his cheek. Naruto was breathing hardly and his tears were as many as the size of his sadness. The Hyuuga had her heart crushed down into pieces. She loved Naruto so much, that seeing him so sad was as painful as death itself.

"Don't worry… Your secrets will go with me to my tomb." Hinata was about to turn her back to Naruto. The boy raised his head, looking anxious to her. His body was trembling more than ever. "Goodbye… Naruto-kun."

"Wait! Give me another chance! Please! I can make you happy! Please!" Naruto screamed. Hinata turned her back to him. Naruto continued looking to her. The Jinchuuriki was expelling a lot of chakra, scaring the people around him. Hinata looked to the sky.

"My new life… without… Naruto… kun…" Hinata took a step and how long and painful it was! It was as if she was entering another world, far from the one before. She continued walking away. Naruto was so sad he couldn't react. He didn't know if he should run after her or let her go. Hinata continued walking. "Just one more…" Hinata whispered to herself. "Just another one… Another step… just another one." Hinata continued stepping at the sound of her whispers. "Just one more… You'll be home soon… Just another one… Just one more step…" Hinata was going away. Naruto continued looking to her. Shikamaru was about to go speak with him, but Temari hold him and said no.

"I love you…" Naruto said. He looked to Hinata. "I LOVE YOU! DON'T GO!" Naruto screamed. His chakra filled the place. Everybody put their arms in front of the head, to protect themselves. Shikamaru put himself in front of Temari. Naruto's chakra took the shape of a fox. "HINATA! DON'T GO!" Naruto passed to the two tail form. His chakra started to pierce the ground, making fissures. The people started screaming. Hinata sensed the Kyuubi chakra, but decided not to look. 'I've already decided, Naruto-kun… Sorry, but I cannot turn back. Sorry… Naruto-kun…' Hinata was crying. Naruto's chakra continued to fill the place. The Jinchuuriki quickly passed from the second tail form to the third. The level of chakra and the amount was making the ground shake. Everybody in Konoha started to feel it.

"This chakra?! It can't be!" Tsunade said. She quickly got up and looked through the window of her office. "Naruto!? What the hell?"

"This is Naruto's chakra!" Sakura said. She and Ino were on a place near Naruto's house. Mirai, who was on the road next to Naruto's, also felt it.

"I predicted he would release an enormous amount of chakra, but this is far beyond what I could imagine to be…" Mirai said, nervous. "The people around there are in danger. I must go there!" Mirai made some hand seals. "Tsubasa no Jutsu!" Mirai tried to fly, but Naruto's chakra was making a huge wind storm. "I can't fly!"

Naruto continued to release the Kyuubi chakra. His tears continued to fall. The sadness of his heart was insufferable. Naruto started screaming. The ground continued to shake.

"Just… What the heck is he thinking?! He is putting us in danger!" Shikamaru said.

"HOKAGE-SHIKI JIJUUN JUTSU!" Someone said. Shikamaru recognized the voice. He looked behind Naruto and saw a man with brown hair and black eyes, dressed as an ANBU.

"It's Capitan Yamato!" Shikamaru said. Naruto looked to him. The Jinchuuriki's skin started to flick up and his blood was getting up, joining his fox shaped chakra. About ten wood pillars with metal stings emerged from the ground and surrounded Naruto. His chakra was moving so fast that Naruto couldn't saw what was going on. Yamato started running to him. He had a kanji on his head meaning 'Sit'. The ANBU jumped and touched on Naruto's chest.

"KAKU'AN NITTEN-SUISHU!" Yamato screamed. He took his hand out of Naruto's body and a chakra formed lead held the Jinchuuriki. Kyuubi's chakra started being suppressed by Yamato's technique. Naruto emerged from the middle of it. Yamato looked to him. Kyuubi's chakra disappeared. The wind storm and the earthquakes ceased. Naruto was about to fall on the ground, but Yamato jumped and catched him. Naruto's skin was burnt and the boy was unconscious. "Uff!" Yamato sighed. "You've put us in a big problem." Yamato looked to Kakashi, who appeared behind him with Chi on his arms. "Her foreseeing powers are as amazing as Naruto's ability to piss off." Kakashi looked to everybody around.

"Are you all ok?" Kakashi asked. People were too scared to answer. All continued looking to Naruto, fearing he might return to that state.

"What… What happen to Naruto?" Shikamaru and Temari went near them.

"Kyuubi's chakra appears every time Naruto has a very strong emotion." Kakashi explained. Shikamaru and Temari saw Naruto on Yamato's arms, bleeding.

"NARUTO!" Mirai appeared running. She looked to Naruto on Yamato's arms. "Sorry, Kakashi. I didn't realize it was going to be such a strong release of chakra."

"Naruto is calm, now. We should take him to the hospital and ask Hokage-sama to look over him." Yamato said. Mirai looked worried to Naruto. "I'll take him there." Yamato vanished with Naruto. Mirai looked to the place they were just a second ago.

"Godaime is going to heal Naruto, fear not." Kakashi comforted Mirai. She looked to him. Tears appeared on her eyes. Chi started making some baby noises. Kakashi continued looking to Mirai.

"I'm worried. The last he went that way, it was not so much… I…" Mirai was about to cry, but Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder. Mirai looked up to him.

"Naruto is going to be fine. Let's go to the hospital." Kakashi said. The three went to the hospital. Shikamaru and Temari looked to them and then to each other.

"And so it flew away…" Shikamaru said. Temari looked down. "Are you ok?"

"It takes more than some wind and earthquake to hurt me." Temari said. "Let's go home. I've already had too many surprises today."

Hinata reached home. She was walking very slowly and she was very sad. She passed through her father, which noticed her state. Hinata went slowly to her bedroom and fall on the bed, hiding her face on the pillow. She had her heart splintered. Her tears quickly filled her pillow.

Hinata's father knocked on the door and saw her on the bed. He entered and sat down near her. The Hyuuga put his hand on her head, caressing it.

"Don't cry." Her father said, tenderly. Hinata continued glaring the nothing. "You've made the right choice." Hinata rubbed her face on the pillow. "After all, no man of his family ever had a woman, why would he be different?" Hinata's eyes opened wide and her breath stopped. She remembered one of Sjöfn's memories where she was speaking with Sandaime and Jiraya. 'Where's his mother?' 'I don't know.' Hinata closed her eyes. 'So… that's why…' Hinata remembered Naruto once again and continued crying. Her father decided to stay there.

At night, Naruto woke up. He was already on his house. His body had curatives in many places. He was staring the roof. Naruto was feeling so empty. The boy looked aside and saw Mirai. She smiled to him.

"So, you finally wake up! Are you ok?" Mirai asked. Naruto slowly looked to her, breathing lightly. Mirai felt pity of him. His eyes showed such a sorrow.

"My body hurts a little." Naruto monotonely said. "But my heart…" Mirai continued looking to him. She was trying to find out something cool to tell him, but no words appeared on her mind. Mirai held his wounded hand. "It's just… I…" Tears appeared on his eyes. "I dreamed so many things... and planed even more and now…" Mirai started caressing his face with her other hand. "I love her! I love her, Mom… Why did she? Why? I thought she could understand my feelings… my problems… Why?"

"Sometimes, Life divides our paths, making the ones we love follow another, just to make us stronger or to prepare us for something, but what goes around comes around… and all the paths lead to the same place." Mirai said. Naruto looked to her. "So, you'll meet her again. Just continue walking and believing and sooner you'll see her waiting at the end of her road and on the beginning of yours." Naruto was staring Mirai's eyes and held her hand tightly.

"Don't leave me…" Naruto asked. Mirai looked to him. "Please, Mirai, don't… I wouldn't resist… if you…" Naruto whispered. The Tsukikage noticed he continued to be very tired. "Mirai…" Naruto fell a sleep.

"Don't worry." Mirai kissed his forehead. "I would never leave you, Naruto."

…………………………………………………………

Have you enjoyed?

Sorry for the waiting, but my exams are finally over, I was approved in all of them. Yeah!

About this chapter, I decided to put Karin and Suigetsu working along with Sasuke and Orochimaru and not just with Sasuke as they are now in the 'Naruto' Manga, because it's better for the way I want the Fanfic to continue.

I also want to thank everybody for reading my Fanfic, I'm very happy.

Will Naruto and Hinata continue like this?

Will Sasuke's plan work?

Take your kunais out for the last two battles of the first part of my Fanfic. Next Jutsu "Cherry blossoms under Fan."

Mirai teaches Naruto how to use his wind chakra.

Sakura has an unexpected surprise.

Kurogane and Skuld's blood begins to boil…


	27. Cherry Blossoms under Fan

Cherry blossoms under Fan 

"What?!" Ino asked, without believing in what she just heard. "Naruto and Hinata broke up?! No way!"

"I'm telling you." Sakura said. Both were having breakfast on a bar near Ino's flower shop. "I went yesterday to his house. Mirai-sama was taking care of him, while he was asleep and told me what happened."

"I never thought Hinata would have the guts to break up with Naruto. Well, Naruto could be cute and lovely, but he is not the kind of man for a girl like her." Ino said. Sakura looked angry to her. "What? I'm saying the truth! Hello? Naruto is a nobody."

"Don't say those things about Naruto in front of me, please. I know… how hard it is to lose someone we love." Sakura said, remembering when Sasuke left Konoha. "I need to go; Mirai-sama must be waiting for me." Sakura got up, said bye to Ino and left.

Naruto woke up with the morning Sun's lights hitting his eyes. The Jinchuuriki sat on the bed and looked sadly to his wounded hands. There was some blood on them. Naruto stared the drops of blood for a while.

"Good Morning, my sweetie!" Mirai entered with a trey on her hands. She made a wonderful breakfast for him. "I cooked a lot of good things for you!" Mirai put the tray on the bed side table. Naruto looked to her. Mirai sat on the bed near him. "So, are you feeling better?" Naruto looked down. "Don't worry! You're only sixteen. I'm sure you'll find out a lot of wonderful girls." Naruto looked to her. "I've made you those sandwiches you love."

"Thank you." Naruto sadly said. Mirai was feeling sad for seeing him like that. She looked aside and saw Chi playing on her cradle. She picked up the baby and put her near Naruto. "I'm teaching Chi some words." Naruto looked to her. "But I only got 'Chi-ga-bu'. Come on, Chi. Show your brother what you've learnt." Chi looked to her. "Don't be shy! Say something." Mirai pointed to Naruto. "Who is he?"

"Chi…" Chi said. Mirai smiled.

"No! It's Naruto." Mirai touched Naruto while saying his name. "Naruto! Mom!" Mirai pointed to herself. "Chi!" Mirai pointed to the baby. "Say mommy!"

"Chi-ga-bu!" The baby said. Naruto looked on her eyes. Chi looked to him. Naruto put his hands in front of his face. The baby had the sensation Naruto was no longer there.

"Where is Chi?" Naruto asked. Chi was looking expectantly to Naruto's hands. "PICK-A-BUU" Naruto quickly took the hands of his face and put it near Chi. The baby laugh a lot.

"Chi-ga-bu! Chi-ga-bu! Chi-ga-bu!" Chi was happily jumping on Mirai's lap, while Naruto started tickling her.

"You baby!" Naruto continued tickling Chi. Mirai was happy for seeing Naruto smiling. Naruto took Chi from Mirai and started playing with her. Mirai decided to leave both, so Naruto could have some fun while playing with the baby. "So, you don't wanna say Naruto, ah?"

"Uuto." Chi said. Naruto continued tickling her.

"I'm going to tickle you until you know how to say my name!" Naruto continued playing with her. Chi was laughing a lot. Naruto played with her for a little more and then held her on his arms. Chi was looking to him. "You're always smiling. Babies really have a good life. Just eat and sleep, all day long." Naruto caressed her head. Chi looked to Naruto's bed side table and saw the photograph of Team Seven, when Naruto was younger.

"Uuto" Chi pointed. Naruto looked to her and then to the photo. The boy smiled.

"Yeah! That's me." Naruto said, continuing to caress Chi. Chi raised her arms to the photo. Naruto looked to her.

"Papa!" Chi said. Naruto was caught by surprise.

"Well, I guess Kakashi-sensei will be happy for knowing you consider him as your father." Naruto picked the photo and show it to her. "So, can you say it again, hein?"

"Papa!" Chi pointed. Naruto knitted his brows. Chi put her hands above Sasuke. "Papa!"

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. "Why?"

"So, my baby, it's time for bath." Mirai entered. Naruto looked to her. Mirai stranged his look. "What's wrong?"

"Which words have you teach Chi to say?" Naruto asked. Mirai looked to him.

"Well, 'Mama' 'Papa' 'Naruto' 'Sakura'. I also wanted to teach her to say grandpa, but she only said 'Chi-ga-bu'" Mirai said.

"You had a photo of Itachi, when you were teaching her to say Papa, didn't you?" Naruto asked. Mirai was caught by surprise.

"How did you…" Mirai was looking to him. Naruto showed the picture to Mirai.

"Where's Papa, Chi?" Naruto asked, giving the photo to Chi. The baby pointed once again to Sasuke. Mirai looked to her, a little worried. "Sasuke looks a lot like Itachi, so…"

"Itachi is Chi's father. I'm not going to hide that from her." Mirai said. Naruto gave Chi to Mirai and put the photo on its place.

"At least, she is going to know who her parents are." Naruto said, picking a sandwiches and a glass of juice. Mirai looked to him.

"Naruto… I want to tell you…"

Someone knocked on the door. Mirai looked there. Naruto got up on a start and ran to the door. He opened it, very anxious. It was Sakura. He became sad and lowered his eyes. Sakura noticed.

"Hello." Sakura said. Naruto went back inside. Sakura looked to him and then to Mirai. "What's going on?"

"Ah…" Mirai didn't know how to explain. Naruto continued eating his breakfast. Sakura looked to him. "Well… Why don't we…"

"Mom." Naruto called. Mirai looked to him. "I want you to train me." Mirai continued staring him. "I want you to teach me how to use Wind Chakra, once you also are a wind type."

"Well, Chakra manipulation takes lots of time to be improved, also, you can easily get cut if you not used to do it." Mirai warned. Naruto looked to her, showing his certain on his decision.

"I wanna learn!" Naruto settled. "I want to be strong enough to bring Sasuke back to Konoha and for that I need to improve, to be ten thousand times better than him." Mirai smiled.

"Get up, then! Let's begin." Mirai said. Naruto smiled. Minutes later, Naruto, Sakura, Mirai and Chi were on a training area. The Tsukikage gave Chi to Sakura and asked her to stand back. Naruto was looking expectantly to Mirai. She stayed in front of him.

"I'm ready." Naruto said and started concentrating his chakra.

"Wind chakra is hard to manipulate." Mirai started. "You can easily spread your chakra trough the air now, so, it comes the second part, spatial." Mirai raised her hand and pointed to the tree near her, holding a moon shaped shuriken. "You can easily cut something, if you use your wind chakra on something that can already cut, increasing the strength and the area of damage." Mirai threw the shuriken to the tree, cutting it and the two surrounding them. "Precision is golden. If you error, it could cut you." Mirai looked to Naruto. "Try it."

"Ok!" Naruto took a kunai and tried to put his chakra on it. He felt some tiny needles of his chakra cutting his hand. Mirai noticed.

"Don't concentrate it on your hand, but near it." Mirai helped. Naruto focused his chakra on the kunai's tip. "Throw it!"

Naruto threw the kunai to a tree, it took it down and the wind it caused when falling also cut the surrounding trees. Mirai was caught by surprise. Naruto smiled to her.

"Once my chakra can easily be moved with the wind, I can make it scatter across the tree and so, when it fell, my chakra was already there, so it was easy to make it cut." Naruto explained. Mirai happily smiled.

"I never thought on that. Well done." Mirai complimented. Naruto victorily smiled. "Now, try to do this." Mirai started concentrating her chakra. Everything around her started spinning around as if it was a tornado there. The wind was moving extremely fast near her. Mirai raised her hand up and the wind went up to, along with the grass, dirt and leaves it made move. The Tsukikage made some hand seals. Naruto was looking to her. The wind started moving as a wolf's pack. It was moving so fast, that made Sakura and Naruto shiver a little. "Contemplate!" Mirai said. "My Ultimate Jutsu! Inspired in Kurogane's masterpiece." Mirai pointed her hand to Naruto. The wind quickly turned to him. "Ragnarok Second Winter! Winter of Wolves!" The jutsu moved fast to Naruto. The boy sweated. 'I need to defend myself.' Naruto thought. 'Mom's chakra is all across that wind, so, I need to move even faster.' Naruto started releasing his chakra. The wind hit the place Naruto was. Mirai continued looking while the jutsu pierced everything around there. Sakura was looking open-mouthed to it. The wind began to cease. Mirai continued looking. The dust disappeared and there were no signs of the Jinchuuriki. Mirai smiled. "He is putting a lot of effort on this." Mirai looked up and saw Naruto and two Kage Bunshin.

"Now see, my own original Jutsu. Fuuton! Rasenshuriken!" Naruto's Rasengan had a chakra made shuriken around it and Naruto quickly moved near Mirai, he was about to it her, but she made another wind chakra jutsu, blocking Naruto's attack. The Rasengan quickly vanished.

"You can only maintain that jutsu for a few seconds." Mirai noticed. Naruto looked to her. "For that, you need to use your incredible speed so you can quickly attack me and hit. If it fails, you will lose a great amount of chakra for nothing." Naruto looked down. "Of course, I foresaw you were above me and what you were going to do, that's why I used that Jutsu. Now, if you were fighting Sasuke." Naruto looked to her. "He would use his Sharingan. Something you should learn." Mirai started. "Sharingan can only see your movements if it is looking for you, if a Sharingan user has his back turned to you, he cannot see what you're making. So…"

"I need to hide my hand seals from Sasuke's eyes, so he cannot see what type of Jutsu I'm going to do, preventing him to figure out a counter jutsu." Naruto ended. Mirai smiled.

"Looking directly to Sharingan is also a big mistake, because it could quickly put you in a Genjutsu." Mirai continued. "Also, Sharingan gives colour to chakra, so, when battling an Uchiha, you have two chances. Or you concentrate your wind chakra near you, so it could be mistaken with your own, making impossible to distinguish; or you spread your chakra across all the area, so the Sharingan will see always the same colour and it will not be able to see from where you're going to attack."

"About making seals will not be a problem." Naruto said. "My Rasenshuriken requires no seals. Will he be able to see through my Kage Bunshin?"

"Kage Bunshin is an actual body, it also segregates chakra… so, you can use them to distract Sasuke and drive him away from you real body and the Jutsus you're preparing." Mirai said. Naruto looked to him.

"How have you found out all of that about Sharingan?" Naruto asked. Mirai smiled.

"I fought Itachi a lot of times when we were younger and even when we grown up." Mirai revealed. "We love battling with each other. I found out all of that by fighting against him." Naruto looked down. "And, of course, because Sharingan comes from the Skuld's eyes, some of his abilities as some of his weakness are known by me."

"Teach me more." Naruto asked. Mirai smiled.

"There is an 'easy' way to defeat a Sharingan." Mirai said. Naruto looked to her. "By blinding it." Naruto looked to her a little scared. "If you take Sharingan out, then the Uchiha can no longer use doujutsu, (eye techniques)." Naruto looked down. Mirai noticed he couldn't do that to his friend. "Or, by avoiding him to use it." Naruto looked to her. She put her head near his, looking into his eyes. "Mom will teach you a Jutsu that can stop time."

"How?" Naruto asked.

"You can freeze a person in a moment of time for a while." Mirai whispered. Naruto continued looking to her. "Sasuke will continue to move, but his body will suffer no changes he could make, meaning…"

"He wouldn't be able to use Sharingan." Naruto realized. Mirai smiled to him.

"You can hurt him and he can hurt you, although, your body will also be stuck and you won't be able to change it." Mirai explained. "But fighting Sasuke without his Sharingan will be a great advantage for you."

"How do I perform that Jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"It's called…"

The days continued passing over the Village Hidden within the Leaves. Naruto decided to continue training, as a way to improve himself and to not think about Hinata, although, his heart secretly cried for her in every moment of solitude.

On her side, Hinata also missed Naruto's company. Once they were together for such a long period, on the beginning, Hinata didn't know what to do to pass her time. She could go training, but Kurenai was pregnant and couldn't supervise her, so she decided to hang out with Kiba and Shino, as she did before dating Naruto.

In the present day, Mirai, Naruto, Chi and Kakashi were on the streets, taking a walk and a pause from the training. Chi could already make some steps, but always ended up crying a lot every time she fell on the ground.

"So, Chi, which shoes do you wanna mom to buy to you?" Mirai asked. They were in front of a shoe-shop. Naruto and Kakashi were caring Mirai's bags. Chi was looking to the glass, with her hands on her mouth, drooling a lot. "Oh, Chi-ga-bu! Don't put your hands in your mouth, you'll get all dirty." Mirai cleaned her with a handkerchief.

"Mom!" Naruto called. "I'm tired and hungry! Can we stop at Ichiraku Ramen to eat something?" Mirai looked to him.

"Well… I'm starving too, but Chi's feet are getting bigger and she needs new shoes." Mirai explained.

"I guess we have bought enough for one day." Kakashi said. Mirai looked to him.

"Ok."

"Come on! I haven't got all day!" a female voice said. The group looked to the shoe-shop door and saw Temari coming out. Her belly was getting bigger everyday.

"It's Temari." Naruto said. After her, a bunch of shop bags got out of the shop. Naruto and the others could only see the legs of the purchase's mountain.

"It's easy to speak when you don't need to carry the entire shop on your back." The shop bags said. It unbalanced and let the purchases all fall into the ground. Temari appeared to become very annoyed. Shikamaru was on the ground with a lot of baby clothes all around him.

"You should have put them right. Now look what you've done!" Temari pointed to him.

"What a pain!" Shikamaru said. "I cannot carry all of these by my own." They noticed Naruto's group. "Oh, hello, Naruto!"

"Oi!" Naruto said. "You're also shopping." Shikamaru looked annoyed. "Let me help you with that." Naruto helped him catching his stuff.

"So, Temari-san, is everything fine with the baby?" Mirai asked. Temari looked to her and smiled.

"According to the doctor, he is growing very well." Temari told. "Shikamaru asked for a time-out from the work to help me in this phase." Temari smiled to him. "I guess that he is understanding that being a father is not that bad."

"How could you buy so many things?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru looked to him.

"I don't know what a baby needs and I heard they get dirty very quickly, so we need to have a lot of extra clothes." Shikamaru said.

"Dude, you can really say 'How troublesome.'" A familiar voice said. They looked behind. It was Kiba and Akamaru. "I'm not seeing your mother cleaning all of these."

"If you help me, I won't make you see her, ok?" Shikamaru mocked. Kiba smiled and helped them.

"Kiba-kun! Where are you?" A female voice said. Naruto froze. Shikamaru noticed it. "Ah! Kiba…" Hinata noticed Naruto was with him. "Naruto-kun…" She stared Naruto for a while. Her body began to tremble a little and she couldn't take her eyes out of him. The Hyuuga blushed a lot. Naruto also gazed her for a while, becoming very anxious. Shino appeared behind Hinata and noticed her state.

"Oh! Hinata! I'm just helping Shikamaru getting his baby's clothes. You could help too if you…" Kiba noticed the way Naruto and Hinata were looking to each other.

Silence…

Naruto blushed and got up, staring Hinata in the eyes. The girl felt her heart jumping inside her chest. She hadn't meet Naruto since they broke up, so she had no idea of what he could do. The Jinchuuriki smiled to her.

"Hello, Hinata." Naruto friendly said. Hinata looked to him. "How have you been?" Hinata looked down to both sides and then back to him.

"I… I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Naruto-kun." She answered. Naruto had a big will of hugging her, such as Hinata had towards him. "And you?" Naruto smiled again and sent out a laugh.

"I'm continuing my training." Naruto answered. He looked to her a little nervous. 'Should I say I miss her? That could make her feel bad and she could leave, but… If I don't ask, she could thought I've already care not about her, which is not true.' Naruto didn't know what to say. Both continued staring each other. Hinata also wanted to speak more with him, but her mind was telling her to go way, because Naruto would hurt her more. "Ah… Hinata…" Naruto called. Hinata looked to him, fearing and desiring what he could say. "I really hope you're happier now." Hinata blushed a lot and looked down, with a tear on her eye.

"Happiness needs time to be built." Hinata said. Naruto and the others looked to her. "I hope, you can also build yours, Naruto-kun." Hinata made a bow and left. Naruto raised his arm, but Hinata already had left. Shino and Kiba looked to her and then to Naruto.

"I should… said something different." Naruto lamented. He lowered his head.

"Don't be like that!" Kiba said. Naruto looked to him. "It's just a phase." Naruto looked aside.

"So, are you or aren't we going to the Ramen?" Mirai asked. Naruto looked to her. "You can come to, Shikamaru, Temari-san."

"Thank you, Tsukikage-sama." Temari said. "I'm really hungry."

Kiba and Shino said bye and went after Hinata, while Naruto and the others went to the Ichiraku Ramen. Mirai noticed Naruto became sad after meeting Hinata, but she decided to say nothing. Sometimes… silence is the best word we can hear.

Kiba and Shino found out Hinata near the Third Training Area. She was sat on the ground with her head on her knees. Akamaru started licking her. Hinata continued with her head down.

"Ok! I confess! I went near him just because I knew you were coming." Kiba said. Hinata looked to him. "I think you should face him. You live in the same village, of course you would end up crossing."

"It's not crossing that bothers me." Hinata said. Kiba and Shino looked to her. "It is… hurting Naruto-kun and making him sad." The boys looked to each other. Hinata got up. "I'm going home…" The girl left.

"She continues to have a crush on him." Kiba said.

"As she said before, Happiness needs time to be built." Shino said. Kiba looked to him. "Although, I sense they needed the same boulder to build it."

"Well, they could put a window on its place. Windows always look fine." Kiba mocked.

At night, Mirai was on the sofa, seeing her soap opera, when Naruto entered, after taking a bath. He sat down near her.

"So, what do you wanna see?" Mirai asked. Naruto looked to her and then looked down again. "Don't be like that." Mirai put her arm around him. "You need to deal with it. I know how hard it is, but we need to learn how to leave like that."

"I miss her, mom. I miss her a lot." Naruto confessed. "I'm trying to live my life, but… there is an empty space." Naruto looked to Mirai.

"It's not an empty space, it's a free space." Mirai said. Naruto couldn't see the difference. "It's a place where you can do what you want and decorate it as you wish. Emptiness exists for the hopeless. Freedom exists for brave." Naruto smiled. "Seems like your heart has just won a free space!"

In the very next day, Sakura was on her way to Naruto's house, when she crossed with Shino and Kiba. Kiba blushed a little.

"Hello!" Sakura said. "Today is very hot. In the news they said this was going to be the hottest day of the year."

"Well, we were about to pass through Hinata's place and then train a little and finish the day with a bath on the river." Kiba answered, without taking his eyes out of Sakura.

"You're going to the Tsukikage-sama's house?" Shino asked. Sakura said yes. "Good work, then."

"Bye, Sakura!" Kiba said and the two left. Sakura reached Naruto's house. Mirai opened the door and she entered. Naruto continued sleeping in his bedroom.

"Well, knowing Naruto as I know, he is going to sleep all morning long. Is there something you want to do?" Mirai asked. Sakura looked to her and blushed a little. "What?"

"Well… I was wondering if you… could read my future?" Sakura asked. Mirai looked to her and smiled.

"How could I forget!" Mirai sighed. Sakura looked curious to her. "In the Hidden Moon it happens exactly the same thing. Every teenager girl comes near me to read her future. Of course you would also want too."

"So? What is going to happen with me? Who am I going to get married? How many children will I have? Will I be an important ninja to Konoha?" Sakura spoke so quickly Mirai had some difficulty to capture all her words.

"Let try to see something…" Mirai's eyes turned blue. She saw Sakura dressed as an ANBU with a lot of guys around her. Mirai tried to find out which one of them seemed to be Sakura's boyfriend, but once they were all trying to give her flowers and presents except for three of them, which were one blond and two black haired, it was hard to find. "Well, you will have a lot of candidates." Mirai was trying to see the one who could be Sakura's boyfriend.

"And my fiancée? Who is he?" Sakura asked. Mirai tried to foresee beyond.

"I see someone asking you in marriage. It is from Konoha…" Mirai said, seeing the boy's face. "His face is not strange, I saw him before, but I can't remember his name. Wait!"

"What?!" Sakura stranged Mirai's interruption.

"Something will happen… that man… the one asking you in marriage…" Mirai was foreseeing Sakura and person dressing in black kissing within the woods. "I see…" Mirai tried to see the face of the black clothed man, but it was to dark, even so she noticed his skin colour had not the same tone as the one from before. "Something…"

"What?"

"I cannot foresee beyond…" Mirai put her hand on the head, having an enormous headache. Mirai tried to see. It seemed as if she was watching to a very old movie. It was making her paining a lot. She saw Sakura on what seemed to be Konoha's Hospital. Sakura seemed to be twenty three, someone knocked on the door and Sakura opened it. It was Naruto; he was dressed in white and red. He entered and looked to her. Sakura seemed to be a little nervous. 'I.. r…d …our re…st' Naruto said. Mirai couldn't hear it clearly. Sakura seemed to be surprised by what Naruto said. Naruto looked down and then up. 'It's … sa…ke… is…t …it…' Naruto asked. The image was cut and Mirai started breathing hardly.

"Is everything ok?" Sakura became scared, thinking her future would be so bad, that could leave Mirai like that just for seeing it.

"You're not going to get married… at least before you're 23." Mirai said. Sakura looked surprised. "Sorry, but I cannot see… your husband."

"Why?" Sakura asked. "I thought you could foresee everything…"

"I can only see things that are going to happen or that will begin during my life." Mirai looked down. Sakura realized what she was talking about. "You're probably will get married after my death."

"It can't be?" Sakura didn't know what to say. 'Mirai-sama knows when she is going to die… that must be…'

"Although there is something you must know." Mirai alerted. Sakura looked to her. "Someone is going to ask you in marriage when you'll be 20, but something will start happening during that time, so I could foresee some years later." Sakura looked to her. "Something will interfere in your marriage… enough to make it wait three years or more to occur."

"Do you… know what will be?" Sakura asked, worried.

"I don't know, but Naruto will." Mirai said. Sakura looked to her and then down.

"You're going to die… within 7-8 years?" Sakura asked, sad.

"No." Mirai said. Sakura looked to her. "I'm going to die much sooner."

"But… you were able to foresee Shikamaru's children!" Sakura remembered.

"But that was because he has already started making them." Mirai said. Sakura looked aside. "I know it is hard, knowing someone is going to die, but who doesn't? We all end up dying sooner or later, I don't care about it. I just care about how I will let things when I die."

"Sorry… for making you talk about this…" Sakura said. Mirai smiled.

"Be sad not." Mirai put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "You're going to be an ANBU and you'll have a lot of boys after you." Sakura smiled.

Naruto woke up only at lunch time. They had lunch and were now waiting for Kakashi. The Jounin appeared only at 4 PM.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" Naruto screamed, pointing to Kakashi. "You should come in time! We may have something appointed for the afternoon and we could be delayed. All because of you!"

"You may?" Kakashi said. "I guess that means you had nothing special to do this afternoon, so, I have nothing to be responsible of." Naruto was groaning. Mirai smiled to Naruto.

"Naruto! Don't waste your Latin with Kakashi-sensei." Sakura advised him. "He is not going hear you." Sakura was going to give Chi to Naruto. Mirai's eyes quickly turned blue. Kakashi noticed it. Mirai started walking back. Kakashi looked to her, noticing some tears falling over her face. Naruto held Chi on his arms.

"Sakura…" Mirai called. Sakura and Naruto looked to her, noticing her blue eyes. Mirai seemed pretty shocked. "Please… never hold my daughter in your arms again."

"What?!" Naruto was caught by surprise. Sakura didn't understand what she was asking.

"Why? Have I hurt Chi or something? I never…" Sakura was trying to understand.

"Never hold my daughter again in your arms… I'm ordering you." Mirai said with a bad tone on her voice. Naruto stranged her voice, such as Kakashi. "I don't want to see your hands on her, ever again!"

"But… I don't understand…" Sakura didn't remember anything bad that she could have done.

"Leave!" Mirai pointed to the door. Sakura looked to the door and then to Mirai.

"Mirai-sama…" Sakura was looking to her, seeing her blue eyes. Sakura became a little angry and left. Naruto looked to Sakura and then to Mirai.

"Why have you said that?" Naruto asked, also trying to understand what was going on. "Sakura-chan never made anything that could hurt Chi. She always so fond to her. Why have you treated her like that?" Mirai looked aside. "Sheezh, Mom…" Naruto went to his bedroom. Kakashi continued staring Mirai. Mirai put her hands on her face and sat on the ground, crying.

"You saw something, with Chi and Sakura?" Kakashi asked. Mirai was crying a lot.

"Oh Kakashi…" Mirai continued crying with her hands on her face. Kakashi sat down near her and put his arm around her.

Sakura was on the street, angry with the way Mirai treated her.

"Why did she speak to me like that?" Sakura complied. "She must think she is very special." The Chuunin remembered Mirai had her eyes blue. "Did she foresee something? With me and Chi? I need to know what it was." Sakura looked to Naruto's window. "Maybe Naruto could help me."

An hour later, Kakashi decided to take Mirai to the Village, so she could refresh her head. Naruto was also with her. The boy was looking to Mirai. 'Why is mom so sad?' Naruto asked to himself. 'Why is Kakashi-sensei hugging and comforting her like that?' Naruto accelerated his steps and stop in front of Mirai.

"Why are you like that?" Naruto asked. Mirai looked to him and smiled.

"Don't worry. Mom's just a little sad." Mirai said, caressing Naruto's face. Naruto blushed, feeling her hand. Mirai caressed him for a long time. Kakashi looked to her, finding strange the way she was caressing Naruto. Naruto moved his head as if he was enjoying being caressed by Mirai. "I have ordered something for you." Mirai said. Naruto looked to her. "I bought you some special ninja weapons made with a metal that can absorb your chakra nature. That will increase your power. Once Wind chakra is usually used in attacks, adding him to your weapons will be a great advantage."

"You've made a wise choice." Kakashi said. Mirai smiled to him. Naruto looked to her. "The weapons are on my house. You can come with me and take them."

"Yeah!" Naruto seemed pretty enthusiastic for having a new ninja kit.

Team Gai was on the other side of the street. Neji was looking seriously to Mirai.

"Don't you find that odd?" Neji asked. Lee looked to him.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked. Gai and Tenten looked to Neji.

"This is the hottest day of the year. Everyone is wearing summer clothes." Neji said. Gai looked to Mirai and Kakashi. "Although, her clothes have big sleeves and she's also wearing trousers when all of us are wearing shorts or skirts."

"Why is that important?" Tenten asked, eating a Danjo. Neji used Byakugan.

"Wha-What's that?" Neji said completely shocked.

"What was it?" Gai asked.

"Her body… She… I don't know how to justify that, but she seems to have…" Neji couldn't figure out what was going with Mirai. "I never saw anything like that before…"

Kakashi and Naruto left, Mirai looked to them and head back home. Neji continued looking to her. 'Why does her body… have so many scars?'

Sai was on the ANBU Headquarters, in a big room filled with bookcases. The boy passed his hand over the book files and stopped on one with the name "??? Uzumaki". Sai took the book out and sat on the floor.

"This book is really small." Sai noticed. "All the others have lots of files and this…" Sai opened on the front page, which had the names of the persons of the family. "Only has five." Sai looked to it and opened on the first page. It had a photo of a blonde girl about 22 years old. She had blue eyes and looked a lot like Naruto. "Uzumaki. Date of birth: February 11th. Father: Unknown. Mother: Unknown." Sai looked to the next profile. "This guy also has not the name of the father." He picked the next one. "And this one misses the mother name, it's in blank." Sai looked to Naruto's profile. His mother's name was in blank. "No mother?! How did this guy have children?" Sai noticed some marks on Naruto's profile. He turned to the other side and saw a remission on something that looked like a post-it. "What's this?" Sai looked to the calligraphy. "It's Sandaime's." Sai started reading it. "_See Hokage's report, October, 10__th_." Sai got up and smiled. "This is quite an investigation."

Hours later, Shikamaru and Temari were on home, along with Asuma. The sensei and its student were playing Shougi and Temari was watching them. Someone appeared. Shikaku looked to Shikamaru.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sai is here to see you." Shikaku said. Sai appeared with a big book and looked to them, smiling.

"So, is your investigation getting into some progress?" Shikamaru asked, smiling. Sai smiled back, sitting near them. Asuma and Shikaku showed an interested look when they heard the word 'investigation'.

"Well, I checked Naruto's profile once again and I noticed this." Sai showed the post-it.

"It's my dad's letter." Asuma recognized Sandaime's letters. "How did you get that?"

"You know what it is?" Shikamaru asked.

"No. I'm just surprised." Asuma said and started smoking. Shikamaru's father was looking self-doubtingly to Sai.

"This post-it was on Naruto's profile and said that if we wanted more information to see Hokage's report, October 10th." Sai opened the book. "By reading it, I found nothing special, it seemed like a normal day… until" Sai showed them the book. "Yondaime Hokage suddenly stops writing." Sai pointed. There were two different calligraphies. One was really horrible and the other was identical to Sandaime's.

"Wasn't it in the day Kyuubi appeared?" Temari noticed. "Maybe he went to fight him." Sai signed 'no' with his head.

"According to the ANBU report made on the same day, Yondaime arrived more than a half hour latter. So it wasn't because of Kyuubi." Sai said.

"Yondaime's child…" Shikamaru remembered. Shikaku and Asuma discreetly looked to each other. "Of course… Fulla was giving birth, but the baby died, according to Kakashi-sempai." Sai looked to him.

"Fulla?" Sai stranged the name. Shikamaru looked to him.

"Didn't Yondaime write down the reason why he left so sudden?" Temari asked. "It could be something else." Shikamaru looked to the book.

"What a pain!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "Not even Naruto had such a horrible calligraphy. Dude, you can't understand a thing!"

"The funny part is not that, but this sheet of paper." Sai notified and turned the page. Temari and Shikamaru gazed it.

"It's a pact of non-aggression." Temari said.

"Between the Hidden Moon and the Hidden Leaf." Shikamaru said and started reading. "_I, the Hidden Moon's Twenty-eighth Tsukikage, sign down a Pact of Non-Aggression between my village, the Village Hidden under the Moon, and the Village Hidden within the Leaves. From this day forward, no Hidden Moon's shinobi will attack the Hidden Leaf, for the time the Hidden Leaf keeps a single person with the blood from my Village living within it_." Shikamaru looked to the date. "It was after Naruto's birth… Yondaime was already dead… Why the Non-Aggression Pact? What would the Moon win with this?"

"It's really strange…" Temari said.

"According to what Sandaime reported," Sai started. "The Tsukikage was really angry and promised to destroy Konoha. Once the village was very injured, due to the Kyuubi's attack, we would have no way to defend from the Tsukikage's attack, so Konoha decided to offer something to make the Tsukikage reconsider."

"What could Konoha offer?" Shikamaru asked. Sai looked down.

"They offered the body of a woman called Owlgrimm." Sai said.

"Owlgrimm? That name is familiar…" Shikamaru remembered.

"Wasn't the Leader of the Hidden Moon's medical team… Owlgrimm Kimi?" Temari said. Shikamaru looked to her and them to Sai.

"It's the name of one of the Hidden Moon's ten clans." Shikamaru said. Sai, Asuma and Shikaku looked to him. "According to the book of the Tsukikage's Mirai lend me, it is said that the Hidden Moon is formed by ten clans, each one had one of the ten rings of the Nibelung, said to grant great wealth when all in the same place. The Owlgrimm clan held one of the rings. They all passed through the first child of the person holding the ring within the clan, maybe the Owlgrimm woman was wearing the ring and the Tsukikage wanted it back." Shikamaru said, but he quickly remembered something. "Owlgrimm… it's the name of Mirai's grandfather and he wasn't the one holding the ring, according to the book." Shikamaru quickly ran inside and came back with the Tsukikage's book. "Here, the one holding the ring was Kimi-san's father. Owlgrimm… That's the name Frigg had before she was married and the name carried by Fulla when she came to Konoha. So, the body was from Fulla. Owlgrimm Fulla. The Tsukikage's fallen wife twin sister. He can back to Konoha to claim her."

"Fulla? The one who lived with Yondaime as his housemaid?" Asuma asked.

"The Pact was made because of her." Shikamaru conclude. "There is no other reason."

"If she was dead, then Konoha made a wrong choice." Shikaku said. All looked to him. "She was the only one with Hidden Moon's blood living in Konoha. If she died, why would the Tsukikage sign the contract?"

"Maybe he no longer cared about Konoha?" Temari said. "He just wanted the body and Sandaime should have noticed it. Maybe it was the only way to protect Konoha on the time."

"Either ways, what does this have to do with Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. "We are searching for Naruto's parents remember? The young blonde woman story fighting to get her place on Konoha?" Shikamaru's father released a noise of surprise.

"How have you found that?" Shikaku said with an angry tone.

"You know that story?" Shikamaru asked and remembered something. "Our clan is one of the few who know it, and you never told me?"

"I cannot." Shikaku said. "Naruto's family secret… must remain a secret." Shikaku looked to Sai. "Luckily you won't find the reason for the secrets in anyone of Konoha files."

"I know." Sai said. "It was never written down."

"So you know! You know who Naruto's parents are. I need to know that! Naruto has the right to know that." Shikamaru said. His father glared him.

"I wasn't the chosen one to tell him that." Shikaku said. "For the few who know about his family secret, there is only one who shall tell him, no other shall do it, otherwise it will be considered a traitor and it will be executed in the same day."

"That's stupidity!" Shikamaru yield. "Why cannot Naruto know? Is that secret so important like that, important enough to hide from a person the name of his parents? That does not make sense!"

"You speak without knowing the reasons." Shikaku said. "No more than ten people from Konoha know it."

"Who is the one who was appointed to tell Naruto about it?" Shikamaru asked. "You're not telling me anything about the secret, just about the one who is going to tell Naruto. Is it Jiraya-sama? Godaime-sama?" Shikaku looked down and then to him.

"If I tell you, you'll make pressure on that person to do it." Shikaku said. "Naruto will need to wait until his time comes." Shikamaru looked angry to the ground.

"I just think it is a stupidity not telling Naruto about his family." Shikamaru said. Shikaku looked down and then to Sai.

"You shall not continue searching for information regarding Naruto." Shikaku advised. Sai looked to him. "Danzo is one of the persons who know about it. He will kill you if he finds out what you're doing." Sai looked surprised.

"Master Danzo… knows it?" Sai looked down and then to Shikamaru's father.

"I'm just going to tell none because I don't want to let Temari become a widow so early." Shikaku said. Shikamaru looked to him and then to Temari. "Forget this story. I'm ordering you!" Shikamaru looked down. Shikaku left. Asuma looked to them.

"Naruto's family has a secret?" Asuma sighed. Temari looked to him. "Looks like I'm not important enough to know it."

"Looks like Naruto is also not important enough to know it too." Shikamaru said. Sai looked down and remembered Naruto's file, with the name of his father written down on it.

On other point of the village, Mirai was alone on home. She was sleeping on the sofa while Chi was resting on her cradle. Naruto and Kakashi entered.

"There are sleeping." Naruto noticed. "Well, I need to take a bath. I'm all sweated. This day was really hot." Naruto went to the bathroom. Kakashi sat on the sofa near Mirai. She looked so peacefully sleeping. Kakashi smiled, but he noticed something. Mirai's shirt was a little up, leaving a small part of her belly at sight. Kakashi decided to take a closer look.

"This is?" Kakashi was completely got by surprise. Mirai had a huge scar on her belly. The Jounin pulled carefully her shirt up and noticed the scar continued. "I recognized this scars…" Kakashi remembered someone screaming while being pierced by its chakra. "This chakra scars… just like… the ones Fulla-san used to have… just before she died." Kakashi pulled Mirai's sleeve up, noticing more scars. "She's being hiding it. They're so many." Kakashi continued touching Mirai's belly.

"AAAAAAAAAA!!!" Someone screamed. Mirai woke up and Chi started crying. "What are you trying to do with my mother, you lecher?!" Naruto appeared and held Kakashi by his neckband. "I saw you're taking out her clothes! Tell me the truth! Ah? Kakashi-sensei!"

"It's not that! I wasn't…" Kakashi was trying to explain, but Naruto was looking too pissed off to him, that he didn't know what to say.

"Taking out my clothes?" Mirai was caught by surprise. "What the heck?"

"It's not that. You had a bug on your shirt…" Kakashi decided not to tell it in front of Naruto.

"That was the lamest excuse in the history of lame excuses!" Naruto complained. "What was it?" Kakashi looked to Mirai.

"Mirai-sama had a huge scar on her belly." Kakashi confessed. Mirai became startled. "I was very big, so I decided to see if I could found the cause of it."

"A scar?" Naruto became a little worried and looked to Mirai. "Why?"

"I… it's just that… I…" Mirai didn't know how to explain it. Naruto left Kakashi and went near her. Mirai looked to him. Naruto put his hand on Mirai's belly. She blushed and looked to him. Naruto pulled her shirt up, seeing not just the huge scar Kakashi was talking about, but more tiny ones.

"I never saw this scars… your hiding them." Naruto said. Mirai was looking aside, with tears on her eyes. "Why?"

"Those are chakra made scars." Kakashi said. "They are made when your chakra comes out and cuts your skin and even your flesh." Naruto looked to him. "Your aunt Fulla had the same problem."

"Fulla? Yondaime's housemaid?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked to him and then to Mirai.

"You know she died because of that, don't you?" Kakashi asked. Mirai closed her eyes. Naruto became even more worried. "She was so wounded she couldn't resist during childbirth. Don't tell me you too…?" Mirai looked to him.

"You don't need to worry… I will not have the same fate as my aunt did." Mirai said. Naruto was really concerned, not believing on Mirai's words. Kakashi looked to Naruto's worried eyes remembering Yondaime's eyes when he found out about Fulla's cuts.

"If you say so." Kakashi was on his was to leave the house. "Either ways, I'll notify Godaime about it, maybe she can take out those awful scars." Kakashi left. Mirai looked to him and then down. She noticed Naruto was looking worried to her. Mirai smiled.

"You're not ok! Why haven't you told me?" Naruto asked, screaming. Chi continued crying. Mirai went near her cradle and held her on her arms. "I'm talking to you!"

"I didn't want to worry you." Mirai said. Naruto looked to her. "I'll be fine in no time, you'll see." Without knowing why, Naruto couldn't believe in it. "I've made a wonderful cake. Do you want to eat it?" Mirai asked, forcing a smile. Naruto decided to smile, to make her think he believed.

Minutes later they were on the kitchen, having dinner. Mirai was looking to the window were a small last quarter Moon was shinning. 'My date with Itachi is tomorrow… He will also notice the scars… once they were chakra made. How am I going to explain something, neither I know why it happens?' Mirai thought. Naruto looked to her.

"Looks like the New Moon Night will be next week." Naruto said. Mirai looked to him. Naruto smiled. Mirai blushed.

"Don't worry with that." Mirai sighed. Naruto blushed too.

"This cake is really good." Naruto praised.

After dinner, both went to the sofa. Chi was sleeping on her bed. All the lights were off, except the one coming from the TV. Mirai was seeing another soap opera, while Naruto was looking to her. Naruto blushed a little. Mirai continued seeing TV. Naruto noticed she also had a scar on the neck. The boy raised his hand. Mirai felt something on her neck and looked to Naruto. The Jinchuuriki was looking tenderly to her. Mirai also blushed.

"I don't like to see you wounded." Naruto said. Mirai made a sad face. "You have a scar on you neck." Naruto moved his hand. Mirai blushed a little more. The Jinchuuriki moved his hand down. The Tsukikage looked to him. "It's such a big scar." Naruto leaned his head on Mirai's shoulder. "You're so pretty… I didn't want to see scar ruining it." Mirai's was really blushed and her eyes were open-wide. Naruto kissed Mirai's neck. The Skuld felt something inside of her. Naruto took a long time to finish that kiss. The boy placed his arms around Mirai. Naruto was feeling so fine while doing it. Mirai didn't move. Naruto continued kissing her neck and then moved his head down, untying her buttons. "You're so special… for me…" Naruto was thinking in nothing. He just wanted to be with Mirai in that moment. To hold her in his arms. It was as if the rest of the world didn't matter, only them. Naruto was feeling such a big attraction… such a big will of… He couldn't surpass it, he needed to satisfy it. Mirai was looking to him. She didn't know what to do. Feeling Naruto on her skin was making her feel so fine. All the pain and sorrow of her heart were disappearing. She raised her hands and placed it on Naruto's head, caressing it. The boy was now kissing Mirai's chest. Mirai was really embarrassed. Naruto grabbed her arms and lied her down on the sofa, laying above her. They were now looking into each other's eyes. "Mirai… I…" Naruto kissed her. Mirai was looking to him and then decided to appreciate the kiss, closing her eyes.

The TV continued illuminating the two ninjas. Naruto had his hands on Mirai's hair and on her belly, while the woman had them placed in his head and back. The Tsukikage's shirt was totally unbuttoned. Naruto started kissing her breasts. The two were so possessed by desire that they were no paying attention to what was going around them.

Light-flakes were falling from above, behind the sofa. The flakes joined and took the shape of a twenty six years old blonde woman. She was wearing an angel like dress and a flower crown. She opened her blue eyes and saw Naruto kissing Mirai.

§Why are you doing that?§ The woman asked, but nor Naruto or Mirai were able to hear her. Tears appeared on her eyes. §Don't go that way. Please… Mirai-chan… don't do that.§ The tears fell from her eyes. §Please.§

On the other side, dark marks appeared and another ghost was summoned. It appeared to be a twenty seven old man with blonde spiky hair. His hands here carved with black symbols and he was wearing a string of beads on the left hand. The man opened his blue eyes and looked to Naruto.

§Naruto… Don't do that…§ The man whispered. Another voice spoke at the same time of his, saying the same thing. It seemed to be a powerful voice. §You don't want to… It's your blood ordering you. Hear me, please… §

The Skuld and the Kurogane's heir continued kissing. The two sprits were looking to them, certain that they should stop them.

§Hear me, Mirai-chan! Your not like that!§ The blonde woman said, crying. §You were always so strong… much stronger that I ever was… Please, stop.§

§Don't continue this nonsense.§ The blonde man said. §You promised Kurogane you wouldn't do that. You can't do that, Please… Don't.§

§Hear me!§ The blonde woman screamed. Naruto and Mirai continued.

§Don't do it.§ The man said.

§Remember Itachi-san! You love Itachi-san. You have a daughter with him.§ The ghost woman said, cleaning her tears. §You're going to meet him tomorrow. Remember! Please… Mirai-chan…§

§Hinata…§ The ghost man said. The black symbols on his arms were growing, making the arms even more transparent. The symbols appeared to make him pain. §Do you remember her? You said you love her… You said you want to make her happy every day. Are you planning to do it like this?§

Naruto and Mirai continued not hearing them, kissing fervoursly.

§Don't commit…§ The ghost woman said.

§Don't make…§

§Don't…§ The woman cried, desperate to be heard.

§The same thing…§ The blond man said, also crying.

§Don't commit the same mistake I did.§ Both said. Mirai and Naruto weren't listening. The woman cried and raised her hand, touching Mirai's head.

§Please…§ She said.

§Please stop, I'm begging you.§ The man said and touched Naruto's face. Mirai and Naruto looked to each other. They were feeling a familiar touch… such a soft touch. Both smiled.

"Mother…" Mirai whispered and fell asleep. Naruto looked to her and also felt sleepy, closing his eyes while leaning his head on Mirai's chest.

The ghosts noticed the presence of the other. They seemed to know each other. Both smiled. The female ghost raised her hand to catch the hand of the other ghost, but the string of beads he had on his hand shined and hurt him. Even in pain, the male ghost caught her hand. The dark symbols on his 'body' were making him disappear. The female ghost cried. She held his hand until he completely disappeared. She was now alone with Naruto and Mirai. The ghost looked down. Her 'body' slowly turned back into light-flakes and she went back to Heaven.

In the morning, the sun rose over Konoha, making the dew look like small fairies sleeping over the leaves and the roofs. Beams of the sun light entered through the window of Naruto's house and hit Mirai's eyes. The Tsukikage moaned and opened her eyes.

"What? It's morning already?" Mirai felt heavy. She looked to her body and saw Naruto sleeping above her, with his head in the middle of her breasts. Mirai blushed. She felt a little embarrassed. Mirai touched on Naruto's face. "Naruto… Oi! Naruto! Wake up!" Naruto moaned and rubbed his face on Mirai's chest. She blushed even more. "Naruto! Enough! Wake up!" Naruto opened his eyes and looked up, seeing Mirai.

"Good morning, Mirai." He said. Naruto was going to kiss Mirai's chest, but she pushed him aside. Naruto stranged it.

"Please, Naruto." Mirai got up and started tying her buttons. "Sorry… I should have stop…"

"Stop?" Naruto asked. "Why? I was enjoying… You were also enjoying!" The boy was looking to Mirai. She didn't appear to be very happy with herself.

"Naruto!" Mirai screamed. Naruto was caught by surprise. "I don't know what hit me, but I shouldn't let that happen! Even if we just kissed, we shouldn't. I'm a grown up woman and I'm in love with Itachi, I won't let we continue acting like that. I'm sorry… for not being responsible enough."

"I was the one who began… I am the one who should be apologizing." Naruto said, also a little sad. "I shouldn't touch you… Sorry."

Both Naruto and Mirai were sorry for the kissed they gave to each other. The Jinchuuriki was looking down. 'What have I done? I was supposed to resist her… not kiss her. Damn! Hinata… I'm sorry… You saw it… now I understand… I'm so sorry Hinata… Why can't I resist to my blood?'

Mirai went to her bedroom to pick Chi. The baby was playing with some soft toys. Mirai held the baby on her arms.

"Oh, Chi-ga-bu… forgive Mom." Mirai said. Chi smiled to her. "Why have I let Naruto do that?" Mirai asked to herself. "I'm going insane… I need Itachi." Mirai looked to the clock. "He must be waiting for me." Mirai dress her white cloak and went back to the living room. Naruto continued there. Both looked and then moved their heads, pretty embarrassed. Mirai looked to Chi and placed on Naruto's lap. The boy looked to her. "I'm going to have a meeting, please take care of Chi."

"Aren't you going to take her with you?" Naruto asked. Mirai appeared to be a little scared.

"She will be safer with you." Mirai kissed Chi's face and then Naruto's. "Don't let Sakura hold her."

"Why?" Naruto asked. "You haven't explained me yet why you're so mad with her?"

"Just don't let her hold Chi, please." Mirai said and signed to Chi. "Bye-Bye, my baby!"

"Mama!" Chi said. Mirai was caught by surprise, just like Naruto. Mirai felt so happy, she kissed Chi once more and tickled her a lot.

"That's my baby! Good girl! She can already say Mama. I'm so proud!"

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Chi said, while laughing. Mirai said bye again and left.

While Mirai was on the road, Sakura crossed her path. They looked for a while.

"You have foreseen something, haven't you?" Sakura asked. Mirai continued looking to her. "I can assure you I would never hurt Chi. Please, Mirai-sama, tell me what you've foresaw, so I can understand your behaviour."

"You will continue not to understand it." Mirai explained. Sakura looked to her, even more decided to know what was going on.

"Please, tell me!" Sakura insisted. "I'm responsible for yours and Chi's protection, I need to know."

"If you don't hold my daughter in your arms ever again, then I'll have nothing to fear." Mirai said and was about to leave, but Sakura put herself in front of her. The Tsukikage stared her.

"If Chi's in danger, I'll need to hold her." Sakura appointed. Mirai looked to her.

"Naruto will be protecting her, so, there is no reason for you to hold her. Help Naruto, but not by holding Chi." Mirai said and made Tsubasa no Jutsu, flying away. Sakura stared her.

"She hasn't told me… what she has seen." Sakura said.

"Sakura!" Someone called. She looked back and saw Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru and Temari. "Do you wanna come training with us?"

"Training?" Sakura asked.

"We're going to train with Team Kurenai." Shikamaru said. "She thinks her team needs another push, once she cannot be there helping them."

"We'll be in the third training area at 2PM. Be there!" Ino said. Sakura smiled.

"I guess so, I had nothing better to do." Sakura said.

On the inn near the river at the Fire Country's border, Itachi was already waiting for Mirai. He was near the river looking to the sky. Inside the inn, Suigetsu and Karin were dressed as tourists so they could not be recognized and spy Itachi and Mirai.

"Are you sure she is coming this way?" Suigetsu asked. Karin looked to him.

"Of course I'm sure." Karin said. "I sensed Itachi here… and only Itachi. If he was coming to an Akatsuki mission, he would be with his partner. So he is here to meet his lover."

"And Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

"He is heading to Konoha." Karin explained. "He said he had a hint Naruto would come out."

"It's not normal for Sasuke to go for Naruto, while Itachi is here." Suigetsu said and put a mirror on the table. The mirror had a zoom and they could clearly see Itachi's face, so they didn't need to look directly to him and be safe of facing the Uchiha. "But he told me he couldn't deal with both, Itachi and Mirai, especially because she could foresee what he could do. Sasuke said that if she foresaw Naruto in trouble, she would come to help him and then… Splash!!! Sasuke will kill her."

"Itachi looks a lot like Sasuke, doesn't he?" Karin asked. Suigetsu looked better to the mirror. "I wonder how the Tsukikage looks like?"

"Well, to be able to get a boyfriend…" Suigetsu trickily smiled to Karin. "She must not have red hair." Karin became mad.

"You idiot!" Karin punched him. His face turned into water, splashing everything around him. The water got back to his head and remade his face. "I'm just here with you because Sasuke asked me, otherwise…"

"Ah?!" Suigetsu smiled. "If Sasuke asked you to take your clothes off and tattoo a piece of shit in our boobs, I guess you won't even think about it." Karin was about to punch him again, but she looked to the mirror and noticed Mirai had landed. "Is she the Tsukikage?" They saw Mirai hugging Itachi. Karin victoriously smiled to Suigetsu.

"What have you said about red haired girls?" Karin asked. Suigetsu looked to her a little annoyed.

Mirai hugged Itachi tightly. She rubbed her face on his chest. Itachi noticed she was a little anxious.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked. Mirai looked to him. "I thought I was going to see you with a big smile and Chi on your arms and you arrived empty handed and with sad face." Mirai looked down.

"I need you to make me a great favour." Mirai asked. Itachi looked to her. "Chi is in danger if she remains with me…" Itachi was caught by surprise. "Please, come to Konoha and take her with you." Itachi didn't know what to say.

"Even if she is in danger, she will be safer with you than if she was with me." Itachi said. Mirai looked to him.

"Who's Chi?" Suigetsu asked. Karin looked to him.

"I also never heard about it. What is it?" Karin asked. They continued reading Itachi's and Mirai's lips through the mirror.

"You don't understand. I've foresaw something. Chi is in grave danger. Please, take her with you." Mirai begged.

"I would love too, but I can't!" Itachi said, putting his hands on Mirai's shoulders. "How am I going to care her across the world? I'm a wanted criminal. I cannot get Jinchuuriki with her on my arms."

"Give up on Akatsuki!" Mirai begged, holding Itachi and crying. "Please, for Chi!" Itachi looked aside, thinking a lot and then looked back to Mirai.

"Give me Naruto." Itachi said. Mirai looked to him, very surprised. "He is the only Jinchuuriki missing for us to find out about Gamma and Omega. If you give him to us, I'll no longer need to be an Akatsuki and we can go back to the Hidden Moon." Mirai looked down. "I would love to take care of Chi. I'm sensing I'm missing a lot of her growth and I know the best and the most important part of a person growth is the childhood and I want to be present on Chi's development, but I cannot, not until I have freed you." Mirai started crying.

"So… Chi is a child that Mirai is taking care and now she is asking Itachi to do it…" Suigetsu said and looked to Karin.

"I guess this Chi is…" Karin noticed the barman and called him. "Please, could you tell me if you know those people over there?" Karin pointed to Itachi and Mirai. The barman looked to them and smiled.

"Oh! Yes I do!" He said. Karin and Suigetsu smiled. "They were here about a month ago, along with their friends. They seemed to be working for a guy with his nose filled with piercings."

"Yes, I know." Karin said. "So you know anything about those two over there?"

"I guess they must be husband and wife." The barman said. "They seemed to be very happy together, they also had a baby daughter." Suigetsu and Karin were completely caught by surprise.

"Baby Daughter?!" They exclaimed.

"She seemed to have about one year old, very funny baby. I guess her name was…"

"Chi…" Karin finished and looked to the mirror.

"Yes, it was. Baby Chi. Do you need anything else?" The barman asked.

"Bring me two more bottles of water, please." Suigetsu asked and he and Karin continued watching Mirai and Itachi's conversation.

"Chi is danger… please, you are her father." Mirai asked. Itachi was feeling awful for not being able to protect his daughter. "Itachi!"

"I need to talk with the leader first… I'm not seeing him letting me take Chi, but I guess I'll need to pull him. I have the feeling he will say to me what I've told you. If you care so much about Chi's safety, you must hand over Naruto." Itachi said. Mirai was really sad. He caressed her face. "Don't be sad. I'm here now."

"Oh… Itachi." Mirai hugged him, while he continued caressing her head.

Suigetsu and Karin looked to each other.

"Sasuke doesn't know about Chi, does he?" Suigetsu asked. Karin stared him and then looked to the mirror, seeing Itachi and Mirai kissing.

"No, he doesn't." Karin said. "Now the question is 'What will he do if he finds out about Uchiha Chi?'" They stared again.

Mirai and Itachi continued kissing, happy for being together. Itachi felt something on his shoulder, piercing him.

"You haven't come here just to see me, did you?" Mirai asked and showed her blue eyes to Itachi. The Akatsuki smiled. Mirai also felt something on her shoulder. Itachi was stabbing a kunai on it, such as Mirai was doing on his shoulder. "Where is Kisame?"

"I used Genjutsu on him, so you could think I just came to see you." Itachi said, piercing Mirai deeper.

"You came for Naruto, haven't you?" Mirai asked. Itachi's shoulder was bleeding.

"After knocking you out, I'll head to Konoha, disguised as yourself, and take him with me, such as Chi, and so, we'll have nothing else to fear." Itachi told. Both left each other, taking Shurikens out of their pockets. Suigetsu and Karin looked surprised to them.

"They are going to fight?" Suigetsu asked.

"Well, that helps us a lot." Karin smiled.

In Konoha, Sakura was waiting for Team Asuma and Team Kurenai in the Third Area. She looked to the Sun.

"Oh… They are late." Sakura said. "What are they doing?" Sakura looked around, doing some physical exercises. She heard someone on the bushes. "Finally, you've…" Sakura froze, blushing a lot. Her heart started beating so fast that she feared it could hit her lungs.

"Long time no see, Sakura." A familiar voice said.

Within Konoha village, Naruto was taking a walk with Chi in his arms.

"What a pain…" Naruto sighed. "All alone in such a beautiful day." Chi made some noises. "Sorry, Chi, but you're not the kind of company I was expecting."

"Naruto." Someone called. Naruto looked back and saw Chouji.

"Hello." Naruto said. The Chuunin got back his breath and looked to Naruto.

"Can you go the third area and tell Sakura that we will be a little late?" Chouji asked. Naruto looked to him. "Kurenai-sensei had a problem with her baby and she is now in the Hospital with Asuma-sensei. So, if you could notify Sakura…"

"Don't worry! I have nothing better to do. I'm going there. Seyá!" Naruto said and left.

Sakura continued staring the person in front of her. Tears appeared on her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…" She said. Sasuke smiled to her, blushing a little. "You're here… alone."

"Why? Are you surprised?" Sasuke asked. Sakura couldn't fit on herself with all that happiness. Sasuke looked to her. 'Why? Why am I feeling that way again? Why do I need to hold her in my arms?' The Uchiha thought, walking near Sakura. She looked to him. "Who were you expecting to come back to Konoha with me?"

"Come back?" Sakura noticed and tears appeared on her eyes. "You're coming back?" Sasuke smiled again. Sakura cried. "Sasuke-kun, I'm so happy." Sasuke continued walking, until he stopped right in front of her. Sakura looked to him. The boy raised his arm and put it on her face. Sakura blushed even more.

"You've become more womanly, did you know?" Sasuke said, putting his face near hers. Sakura was so surprised, she didn't react. "You've become…" Sasuke's lips were almost touching Sakura's. 'This feeling… could it be…? I need to be sure… I need to…' Sasuke caressed Sakura, moving his other hand to her belly. "You've become… Sakura… you are… I…" Sasuke's lips touched Sakura's. Her heart jumped once more. The boy leaned Sakura on a tree and started kissing her. The Chuunin closed her eyes, tearing of happiness. 'Sasuke-kun is kissing me… I can't believe it. Oh, Sasuke-kun, it tastes even better than in my dreams.' Sakura thought. Sasuke was feeling exactly the same way. 'I never thought it could taste so sweet… I never thought I would… Sakura…' The two kissed for a long time.

The petals of the cherry blossoms were falling like snowflakes in winter. The soft breeze made that scene the most perfect one. Sasuke and Sakura were hugging each other while kissing. Both were happy and willing for more. They had soft tones of cherry colours, making them even prettier. The two ninjas were getting very hot. Sasuke's white jacket started slipping, letting his shoulders at sight. Sakura put her hands on his muscled chest, while Sasuke started untying her shirt. The Uchiha commenced kissing her neck and then her chest. Sakura held tightly to him and noticed Sasuke's cursed seal on his neck. She felt a little sad and caressed his face. Sasuke looked to her and kissed her once more.

The two were so amused they haven't noticed someone else has just arrived.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke and Sakura looked back and saw Naruto, looking to them. The boy didn't know what to say.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said, looking seriously to him.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked. Sakura blushed and put her hands in front of her chest. Sasuke looked to her and then to Naruto.

"Now I am sure." Sasuke whispered. 'Love.' He thought.

"Sasuke… you've come back?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked to him. The Uchiha stranged something on Naruto and his eyes turned Sharingan. Naruto noticed.

"Naruto…" Sasuke continued looking to him. 'His chakra is all over the place.' Sasuke looked around. Naruto stared him. 'Why is he spreading his chakra like…' Sasuke noticed something. 'By experience, I know that yellow is the colour of Naruto's chakra.' Sasuke looked to Sakura. 'Sakura's chakra is pink, so…' Sasuke looked behind him to a place where, at human eye, were nothing more than trees. 'From who is that purple chakra?' Naruto looked to the place where Sasuke was staring.

"If you came back, then, let's go back to the village and speak with Old Lady Tsunade." Naruto said. Sasuke didn't move.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called. Sasuke continued looking to Naruto. The Jinchuuriki realized that Naruto didn't come back to Konoha.

"You aren't here for coming back." Naruto said. "If you are, look me in the eyes, with your real black eyes, and tell me you've come back." Sasuke continued staring him. 'He knows why I'm here. But why is he trying to see me without my Sharingan?' Sasuke's eyes turned black. Sakura looked expectantly to him, such as Naruto.

"If you wish that so much, I've come…" Sasuke took out his Kusanagi sword. Naruto looked to him. Sasuke pointed the sword to the place he sensed the purple chakra. He threw the sword. Naruto looked worried there. "To get something I need." Sasuke said. From the trees where Kusanagi landed, another Naruto with Chi on his arms appeared, with his golden wings. Sasuke stranged the wings.

"You saw the real me." Naruto said. The Kage Bunshin disappeared. Naruto got up with Chi on his arms. Sasuke stared him and the baby. 'Who's that baby? It looks familiar… some kind of nostalgic.' The Uchiha thought. "Although, you only saw me too late." Naruto happily smiled. Sasuke looked to him. "You've came for Mirai, haven't you?"

"That woman is at my brother's side. All those who stand at his side are just like him. They're nothing more than heartless people who care for nothing or none." Sasuke said. Naruto became a little angry.

"Don't say that! Mirai is very kind-hearted! She is nothing like that dork brother of yours!" Naruto defended his mother. Sasuke looked to him. "If you knew her, you wouldn't be saying things like those."

"My brother was also kind-hearted with me, before he killed all of my family." Sasuke said. "I'm here to make your so called mother come here to save you and abduct her, so I can kill my brother easily."

"I also don't care about what you're going to do with Itachi, but tell me, what you intend to do with Mirai after you caught her? Ah?! Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke looked to him and started walking to the Gennin. Naruto moved his arms so he could protect Chi better. Sasuke stopped right in front of him and gazed the Jinchuuriki in the eyes.

"I'll kill her and then show the body to my brother, just like he did to me when I was young, with our parents' bodies." Sasuke said. Naruto became a little angry.

"Then I guess I'll need to stop you once again." Naruto said. Sasuke looked to him. "I'll defend her, just like she defended me."

"Papa!" Chi said. Naruto froze. Sasuke looked to the baby. She was smiling to him, raising her arms. "Papa! Papa!" Sasuke stared her for a while and then looked to Sakura, who seemed a little nervous. The missing Nin looked to Naruto and saw he was also anxious.

"Who is this baby?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked to him and then to Chi. "I've asked you, Naruto. She does not look like you, so I guess it is not yours. Who is this baby?"

…………………………………………………

Have you enjoyed?

Will Sasuke find out about Chi?

Who will win, Itachi or Mirai? Sasuke or Naruto?

Take your kunais out for the next Jutsu "Uchiha Meeting"

Itachi finds out about Mirai's secret.

Kurogane's Black Iron appears, such as Kyuubi Naruto in his fourth tail form.

Hello! Once again I want to thank everybody who's been reading my Fanfic. Kisses for all of you! .

My Fanfic is near the end of its first part, the one you're been reading. Just three more chapters and it will be done. After that it will come the second part: "Norse Ninja – Full Moon Phase" which is a very small story (I don't know how many chapters it is going to have, but I hope to make it very short) that tells how the AL and Yondaime meet and if the twin kept by Yondaime was Frigg or Fulla, such as Yondaime's child sad destiny, (A little like a Gaiden). Then, the third part "Norse Ninja – Last Moon Phase" where the story of Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Mirai and the others continues. I'm still thinking if I should made the fourth and last part "Norse Ninja – The New Moon Phase", it's just weddings, but until then, enjoy the end of the current Norse Ninja. :P


	28. Uchiha Meeting

Uchiha Meeting 

Sasuke continued staring Naruto. The blonde boy was looking to Chi, trying to find out what to say.

"I've asked you, Naruto. Who is this baby?" Sasuke insisted. Naruto looked to him.

"It's Iruka-sensei's daughter." Naruto lied. Sasuke looked to him. "Iruka-sensei asked me to take care of her, while he was on the Academy." Sasuke looked to Chi.

"Papa!" Chi said with a smile and raising her arms. "Papa."

"Then, why is she calling me 'Papa'?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked seriously to Sasuke.

"Because it is the only thing she can say." Naruto answered. The boy made a Kage Bunshin. Sasuke looked to him. Naruto gave Chi to the clone and it ran to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, please, take care of my clone and the baby." Naruto smiled to Chi and then looked back to Sasuke. "Why are you doing this?" Sasuke continued staring him. "Mom has never made you any arm, why do want to kill her?"

"If she was not my brother's girlfriend, then, she could live, but knowing that…" Sasuke closed his eyes. "I cannot… let her live. She is just like him, otherwise, why would she love him?"

"Would you believe me… if I told you that I also unknown the reason why she loves him?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked to his eyes. "I also tried to tell her that dating Itachi was a huge mistake, but she didn't care about that… She preferred continuing living wishing for the day when they could be together."

"That's why I need to kill her." Sasuke said. Naruto gazed him. "To spare her from the pain of not being with my brother." Naruto became angry.

"You cannot come here and judge people just by their companies." Naruto screamed, releasing more of his chakra. Sasuke didn't move. His hair was flying with the wind coming from Naruto. "I won't let you take mom from me! Just like you took my brother!" Sasuke's eyes opened wide. "You were the brother I waited for long to have, you represent my first bond, although, Mirai represents a bond as strong as the one I have for you. I will not allow… I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!!!"

Sakura was looking from them. Naruto's Kage Bunshin and Chi were behind her.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called. The boys didn't hear her.

Naruto took two Shurikens out of his pocket and threw them at Sasuke. The Uchiha deflected them, but when they hit the ground, they made a huge uproar, creating a big crater. Sasuke looked there surprised.

"That piercing power… Wind chakra manipulation!" Sasuke looked to Naruto, who took out ten more shurikens. "He intends to hit me with those. I cannot use Chidori on those shurikens. Lightning is weak against Wind. Although…" Sasuke looked to his sword and started running to it.

"I'm not letting you escape." Naruto started throwing the shurikens, one by one. The first almost hit Sasuke. The Uchiha quickly jumped to the air and landed in a tree, Naruto threw another, cutting all the trees in a three meters radius. Sasuke started running even faster and jumped to get his sword. "Try again!" Sasuke looked in front and saw a yellow light. Naruto was with two shurikens on his hand in front of Sasuke. "Take it!" Naruto threw the shurikens, but Sasuke grabbed his sword and kneeled down, avoiding the weapons. Naruto didn't like Sasuke's speed. The Uchiha moved his sword to cut Naruto's legs, but the Jinchuuriki used his wings to fly. Sasuke started making hands seals.

"Katon! Flaming Flowers no Jutsu!" Sasuke split out a lot of tinny flames to Naruto. The blonde boy looked to them and flight through the air, evading them. "You're going to need more than that." Sasuke smiled. Naruto looked back and noticed the places in the air from where he passed through were burning. "Didn't Kakashi-sensei teach you that?" Naruto looked angry to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you bastard!" Naruto quickly moved to him, but Sasuke could move as fast as him. Sakura was seeing them battle, trying to understand why could Sasuke move as fast as Naruto.

"According to what I get from Mirai-sama's training with Naruto, I know Naruto can move that fast because of the surrounding air, but Sasuke-kun…" Sakura continued looking to her comrades. "He was always pretty fast. Did Naruto…?"

"He is faster that what I expected." Sasuke said, hiding behind a tree. "And there is something wrong…" Sasuke looked to his hands and then looked back to the glade. "I cannot see the colours of chakra and I can no longer anticipate Naruto's moves. Something's wrong with my Sharingan…" Sasuke remembered when Naruto's clone asked him to stare him without Sharingan. "So… it was there… While I was facing his clone, he performed some kind of Jutsu when he was hiding within the forest. Plus, once his chakra was all over the place, I couldn't distinguish his chakra from the Jutsu and haven't even seen the seals he performed." Sasuke became pissed off. "That loser! How could he come out with a plan like that?" Sasuke smiled. "He is improving very fast."

Naruto was searching for Sasuke. The boy looked everywhere.

"Sasuke must be nearby." Naruto continued looking. "His speed has increased a lot. He is as fast as my Hiraishin technique." Naruto stared at the shurikens on his hands. "He cannot see my chakra anymore, so… I can find him, by destroying the surroundings." Naruto put some of his chakra on the weapon and threw it to the woods. Sasuke heard the noise and jumped very high. The shuriken spin so fast that it cut about 30 trees. Sasuke find out the place from where the shuriken came and started making some hand seals.

"Katon! Great Fire Ball no Jutsu!" Sasuke screamed and spitted out the fire ball. It burned all the places where Naruto's shurikens fell. Naruto looked to Sasuke. The Uchiha landed in the middle of the fire. The Jinchuuriki was getting angry. Sasuke stared him. 'Damn! What should I do?' Naruto thought. 'Sasuke's fire jutsu is consuming the air. I'm losing speed and worse… if I try to blow it away, I would only increase the area of the fire. What to do?' Sasuke looked to the fire and then to Sakura, who was in front of Chi and Naruto's Kage Bunshin. 'Why didn't Naruto simply gave the baby to Sakura? Besides, that baby does not look like Iruka…' Sasuke looked back to Naruto. 'Mirai was pregnant the last time I met her. Could it be from hers? But she does not look like the Tsukikage… Well, I need to focus in the battle and then Naruto will tell me. I hope Suigetsu and Karin to be doing better than me.'

In the frontier of the Fire Country, near a big river, in a small inn, Mirai and Itachi were gazing each other. Suigetsu and Karin were inside the inn seeing them.

"So, who do you think it will win?" Suigetsu asked. Karin continued looking to Mirai. Suigetsu stranged her look. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sensing something strange coming from that woman." Karin told. Suigetsu looked back to Mirai. "She has two different types of chakra coming out of her body." Karin closed her eyes. "Mirai's chakra makes a different type of sound that the other on her body. The other chakra has a strong and sad melody… it is not a human chakra… but it is very strong. The noise resound from her is huge."

"Remember when Orochimaru-sama said Mirai has a sealed angel inside of her?" Suigetsu asked. Karin looked to him. "Maybe the melody is coming from the angel."

"It's not just the melody." Karin notified and looked back to the couple. "Mirai's chakra sound is becoming quieter…"

"Let just hope her not do die before Sasuke gets here." Suigetsu said. Karin closed her eyes again.

"Sasuke is fighting the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." Karin said. Suigetsu smiled.

"That bastard! His guess was correct; the Kyuubi kid was really coming out from Konoha."

"There are two more people with them." Karin said. "By the sound of there chakra, one is the same age as Sasuke, the other is younger, but her noise is the same type as Mirai's." Karin opened her eyes. "It's Chi." Suigetsu and Karin looked to Mirai and Itachi. "Let's see how strong they are."

Mirai was looking to Itachi. Both were calm, while their shoulders were bleeding, not just by the wound, but also by the weight of their tasks and the pressure of being battling the person they love.

"You know your wind type Jutsus are useless against me, don't you?" Itachi remembered. Mirai frowned. "Fire is strong against Wind. All the Jutsus you could come out would be consumed by my flames."

"You underestimate me." Mirai said. "I'm from the Minamoto clan. The symbol of my clan is not a fountain by case… We're also experts in Water moves. And Water is strong against Fire." She pointed her hand to the river. "I'll not lose… not with Naruto on the game table."

"I always won against you, this time won't be different." Itachi said and started making hand seals. Mirai quickly started moving her hands. "Doton! Tsuchiryou no Jutsu!" Itachi said.

"Suiton! Ornulu's Water Circle no Jutsu!" Mirai screamed. A huge mud dragon came out from the earth near Itachi, while from the river a huge water wolf emerged. The dragon hit the wolf and it was now about to fall over Mirai. The Tsukikage started making hands seals. Itachi followed them with his Sharingan and began moving his hands to perform another jutsu. "Raiton! Thor's Mjöllnir no Jutsu!" A huge bolt came from Mirai's hand, while she was holding the other hand near her head. Itachi also finished out his Jutsu.

"Fuuton! Kazetori no Jutsu!" Itachi breath and a huge wind bird knocked out Mirai's thunder technique and pierced her. Mirai fell on the ground, bleeding. Itachi looked to her. Mirai gazed him with her blue eyes and sweating a lot. The Uchiha noticed she was having problems breathing. 'My Jutsus are not as strong as they were before… my chakra… I cannot call it like I used to.' Mirai got up, putting her hands on her knees. Itachi continued staring her. 'My speed is also decreasing… Itachi used a Doton right before my Suiton. This is not good. I need to come out with something stronger.' Mirai made hand seals again. Itachi looked to her and started running to her. The Tsukikage was about to make a Jutsu, but Itachi moved quickly and punched her on the belly. Mirai cough out some blood and grabbed Itachi's hand. She rose her knee and also hit Itachi's stomach. Itachi felt a big pain. Mirai was sending her wind chakra throw her leg to cut Itachi's belly. Itachi decided to focus in chakra on his locked hand and burnt Mirai's belly. In the moment Mirai felt the pain, Itachi was able to free himself and kick Mirai's face. The Tsukikage flew through the air, hitting against a tree. Mirai screamed. The Uchiha quickly moved near her. Mirai looked to him and was about to touch Itachi's leg, but he jumped. "You won't catch me like you did the other time." Mirai stared him surprised. "Your Valkerian Kiss technique… I don't want to pass through that again."

"Damn." Mirai spitted. Two butterfly wings appeared on her back. Itachi also made Tsubasa no Jutsu, winning four golden feathered wings. 'Itachi is reading me even better…' She looked to him.

"I guess you recognize this." Itachi said and made some hand seals. Mirai's eyes opened wide. "Fuuton! Thrud no Jutsu!" Itachi said. The wind near Mirai started moving incredibly fast, piercing her body a lot. "Now, my original addition." Itachi breathed deep. "Katon! Amaterasu Punishment!" Itachi spitted out some flames that, in contact with the Wind chakra, inflamed it and started piercing Mirai and burning her. The girl was screaming a lot. Suigetsu and Karin were astonished.

"Man, if someone told me those guys were boyfriend and girlfriend, I wouldn't believe." Suigetsu said. "What kind of person does those things to the one he loves?"

"I guess… Or they have a very strange way to demonstrate their love, or they are shinobis that can really suppress their feelings." Karin said. "Her chakra volume is decreasing very fast. Although… the other melody from her body is increasing volume."

Mirai fell on the ground at Itachi's feet, bleeding a lot. Itachi was looking for her.

"I told you before. I always win." Itachi said. Mirai tried to get up. Itachi continued looking to her. "Your body is filled with scars." Itachi said. Mirai startled. "Chakra made scars. Skuld is cutting your body. The scars have her chakra colour." Mirai slowly looked up, seeing Itachi. "Your attacks are not as strong as before, plus, your seal making speed is also pretty slow. I doubt it comes from the lack of training." Tears fell from Mirai eyes. Sasuke's spies were looking to them. "You haven't asked me to take care of Chi because she was in trouble…" Mirai sniffed and started crying. Itachi looked sad to her. He realized something that was making him pain. "You have asked me to take care of her, because you are dying." Itachi said. Suigetsu and Karin were caught by surprise.

"Dying?" Suigetsu whispered.

Itachi looked down to somewhere else and then looked back to Mirai. She was crying a lot.

"Your chakra is being consumed by Skuld." Itachi said. Mirai put her hands in front of her face, hiding her tears. "That's why you cannot attack as before… because you are dying." Itachi's eyes were trembling while looking to Mirai. He never thought the woman he loved was going to die so soon.

"I'm so sorry… Itachi…" Mirai cried. "I didn't want you to know it… but…" Mirai continued hiding her face. Itachi was not feeling ok. Sensing Mirai was going to die was so hard for him. The only girl… the only person that ever understood him, was going to die very soon and he could do nothing to stop the girl he was trying to save, from dying pierced by the chakra of an angel who once sang for happiness. "I'm so sorry, Itachi. Please, take care of Chi and tell her, when she gets older, that I love her a lot… just as I love you." Mirai was crying a lot. Itachi continued staring her without showing any emotion. The Uchiha moved his arm and a sword slipped out from inside of his sleeve. Mirai heard the noise. She took the hands out of her face, showing her tears mixed up with her blood and burns. Itachi looked to Mirai.

"I always felt so alive in your arms." Itachi confessed. Mirai blushed. He smiled to her, making the Tsukikage feeling better. "You once told me that too. You told me you never felt so alive like when you were in my arms. In that case…" Itachi put his sword down Mirai's chin, pushing her head up. "Once you felt life in my arms… You will also going to feel death." Mirai realized what Itachi was going to do.

"Please… when you free Skuld from Chi… ask for Naruto to live happily…" Mirai asked. Itachi continued looking to her. "That's… my last wish." The Tsukikage smiled. Itachi looked to her.

"I will not stand the idea of knowing your dying somewhere else, far from me…" Itachi said. Suigetsu and Karin realized what he was going to do.

"He intends to kill her?!" Suigetsu asked, worried.

"If he kills her, then Sasuke's plans will no longer work." Karin remembered. Suigetsu looked to her and then back to the real Itachi and Mirai.

"Fucking Uchiha! Why do they are all such a strangers asses?" Suigetsu complained. "We need to stop that bastard!" Karin held his arm. Suigetsu looked back.

"We cannot!" She advised. "We don't have the power to defeat him!"

Itachi continued staring Mirai.

"I'm going to kill you here, so I can be sure, you won't pain anymore." Itachi quietly said. Mirai closed her eyes. "Last words?"

"Chi… Mom loves you. Naruto… sorry for not telling you the truth. Itachi…" Mirai said. Itachi continued looking to her. "I would love to share my life with you. I deeply love… I love you so much… I'm feeling happy, for dying in your arms." Itachi was about to hit her…

"He cannot do that! Sasuke needs her!" Suigetsu screamed. Karin was holding him. Itachi and Mirai noticed it and looked to the inn, seeing Sasuke's spies. Both noticed they have been discovered.

"Spotted. Damn!" Suigetsu complained. Itachi looked very angry to them. Karin noticed his chakra was increasing.

"Suigetsu, we're in trouble." She warned.

"How dare you?" Itachi asked. "How dare you come here to take my wife away from me?! You'll pay for it and pay hard!"

"Ah! Seems like I have no other choice, but to fight." Suigetsu said and took out a huge sword from the ground. Itachi recognized the sword. "I'll take Mirai-sama to Sasuke, so he can kill her, you fucking bastard!"

"You're Suigetsu…" Itachi noticed. "One of the Houzuki brothers from the Hidden Mist. And that sword… it's one of the swords from the seven swordsmen, the sword from Momochi Zabuza." Suigetsu smiled. "I guess you'll not be that hard to defeat." Itachi moved to him. Suigetsu continued looking to him.

"Come on, I'm not scared!" Suigetsu said. Karin was not so certain as her partner. Mirai was looking to them.

"I'll show you why we, Akatsuki, are feared and wanted even in Hell…" Itachi said and headed to him.

Naruto and Sasuke continued their combat in the leftovers of the Third Training Area. There were burning and cut trees all over the place. Sakura continued protecting Naruto's Kage Bunshin and Chi.

"Their speed is incredible… and their Jutsus are even more." Sakura whispered.

Naruto and Sasuke landed in the glade. Both were breathing hard and staring each other, with their bodies filled with wounds.

"Sasuke, I will not allow you to escape." Naruto said. Sasuke looked to him. "I'll knock you out and take you to Konoha, 'til you realise that everything you're doing with Orochimaru is wrong."

"Hmm!" Sasuke smiled. "I've done nothing wrong. I've killed no one since I'm with Orochimaru." Naruto's eyes opened wide. "I only intend to kill my brother and that bitch of his." Sasuke said. "You're just getting punched because you're in the way."

"Getting punched?" Naruto said, smiling. "Have you looked to yourself? You can barely stay on your feet. Admit it! I'm better than you."

"I rather die." Sasuke said and started making hand seals. Naruto looked to him. "I know you have made something to prevent me from using my Sharingan and my Cursed Seal, but I don't need those to win, especially when I'm sensing you also cannot use Kyuubi's chakra."

"I was trained by Kakashi-sensei and Capitan Yamato to make my attacks without using Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto tells and starts making hand seals. 'My Norn's Knot no Jutsu is ending.' Naruto thought. 'Soon Sasuke will get back his Sharingan and he will be able to use that thing on his neck. I will also be able to use Kyuubi, but I could hurt Sakura-chan and Chi if things get ugly. I could use some help…' Naruto closed his eyes.

"No time to think, Naruto!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto quickly opened his eyes. "Katon! Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Sasuke split out a huge fire dragon, burning everything. Naruto flew up. Sakura realised the dragon was going on her way. She focused her chakra on her hand and punched the ground, making the earth rising, protecting her and Naruto's Kage Bunshin from the flames.

"Good way to go, Sakura-chan!" Naruto's Kage Bunshin said.

"Sasuke is almost out of chakra." Naruto said. "I need to use a Wind Jutsu even stronger than anyone of Sasuke's Fire Jutsus. Think, Naruto! Think!" Naruto closed is eyes and tried to come out with something. "Kurogane! I could use your help!" Naruto whispered. Deep inside of his mind, Naruto started hearing his ancestor's voice.

§Breathe deeply, concentrate your chakra on your mouth and then blow it out all at once, realising the chakra with the wind.§ Kurogane said to Naruto. The boy smiled and did as he said. Sasuke stared.

"Is he dumb? He knows that if I shot a Fire Jutsu against his he will be burned." Sasuke said and smiled. "But I guess there are some people that only learn when they get hurt." Sasuke started making hand seals. Naruto finished the Jutsu.

"Fuuton! God's Breathe no Jutsu!" Naruto said and blew out a lot of chakra.

"Useless!" Sasuke said. "Katon! Great… What?!" Sasuke realized that the wind coming from Naruto's mouth was huge. "There's no way I can stop that! Even if I burn some chakra… It's too much…" Sasuke looked better to the Jutsu. "Naruto's chakra is mixed up with the wind. I can see his chakra becoming sharper and cutting everything." Sasuke realized something. "I can see his chakra! My Sharingan is back." Sasuke smiled to Naruto. "That means I don't need to run." Black marks started emerging from his cursed seal.

"What?!" Naruto said. He felt his Kyuubi chakra coming out very fast. He passed to his two tailed form. Naruto's wings changed, becoming black and losing its golden feathers. "Norn's Knot is over. Kyuubi's chakra is coming to fill the empty space of mine." Naruto looked to the place where Sasuke was, seeing his Jutsu piercing it. A lot of wind came from the impact, blowing everything away. Sakura hugged Naruto's Kage Bunshin and Chi in order to protect them. Naruto's clone didn't appear to be fine. "I used too much chakra on that attack." Naruto was breathing hard. "I hope it got Sasu… what?!"

Sasuke appeared on the middle of the crater on his Cursed Seal second stage. His wings were heavily damaged because of Naruto's Jutsu, but his body was intact. Sasuke got up. Naruto was getting angry.

"I must felicitate you." Sasuke said. Naruto passed to his third tail form. Sasuke smiled to him with his Sharingan. "Your last Jutsu was the stronger I've ever saw. My wings are heavily damaged." Sasuke got up and looked to Naruto. "Although, you won't be able to defeat me this time." Sasuke started making some hand seals. "Mirai will come with me and I'll use her to kill Itachi." Naruto was getting very angry.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Naruto's Kage Bunshin started sweating a lot. Sakura looked to him. The clone was trembling.

"Naruto, it can't be?" Sakura looked back to the real Naruto, seeing his blood coming out from his skin and mixing up with Kyuubi's chakra. Sasuke stared at Naruto with caution.

"That must be the Kyuubi form Orochimaru told me about." Sasuke said. "I wanna see… how strong it is."

Naruto became a fox-shaped being with four tails. The Jinchuuriki roared expelling a lot of chakra. A huge wind started blowing, digging out the remaining trees. Sakura decided to punch the ground once again to avoid the wind. Naruto's Kage Bunshin was sweating even more and disappeared. Sakura looked to him, seeing that Chi was about to fall on the ground. The Chuunin remembered Mirai's words, but decided to ignore them and caught Chi. The baby cried a little. Sakura caressed her head.

"Don't worry! This is going to end soon." Sakura said and gazed at the sky, where Kyuubi Naruto was flying with its demon wings. Sasuke become even more wounded from the Kyuubi chakra.

"A-Amazing…" Sasuke said, lying on the ground. The Uchiha got up, balancing a little. "Such power." Sasuke looked to Kyuubi Naruto's eyes. "You're no longer in yourself." Sasuke started making some hand seals. "I never thought you could become something like that. A creature possessed by a huge and voracious killing intent." Kyuubi Naruto started flying towards him. Sasuke speeded up his seal making speed. "Nevertheless, I'm going to knock you down!" Kyuubi Naruto was right in front of him. "Take that!" Sasuke touched on Kyuubi Naruto's head. The Jinchuuriki stopped. Sasuke smiled. "Let's see if you can use that chakra now…" Sasuke said. Kyuubi Naruto continued immobile. Sasuke stranged something. "What?!" One of Kyuubi Naruto's tails moved and hit Sasuke. The Uchiha landed meters aside. Kyuubi Naruto ran to him. Sasuke was about to get up, but the Jinchuuriki put his claw on his chest. The missing Nin started to feel Kyuubi's chakra burning his skin. The beast forced Sasuke to the ground, making it crumble. Sasuke was not feeling fine. "Bastard!" Sasuke punched Kyuubi Naruto's face. One of the tails grabbed Sasuke's neck, enabling him from breathing. Kyuubi Naruto was looking to Sasuke, while holding him on the air. Sasuke put his hands on Kyuubi Naruto's tails, while his feet were moving in the air. Kyuubi Naruto bound up its tail. Sasuke was almost out to breathe.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed. She was seeing Sasuke struggling for freedom. Tears fell from her face. "I cannot face Naruto on that form. The last time I tried to stop him, he stroke my arm and I was lucky Capitan Yamato was there." Sakura held Chi tighter. "Sasuke-kun, please survive. Make Naruto come back to normal."

Kyuubi Naruto was groaning while looking to Sasuke trying to free himself. Sasuke was looking to him. 'I need to find a way to free myself.' Sasuke lowered his hand and focused his chakra on it and discharged a Chidori. Kyuubi Naruto didn't appear to be armed. 'This is getting ugly.' Sasuke looked deeply into Kyuubi Naruto's eyes. The beast started roaring a lot and releasing tons of chakra. It took its tail out Sasuke's neck. The Uchiha fell on the ground coughing a lot and trying to get back his breathe. He looked back to Kyuubi Naruto that continued roaring, putting its upper limbs on its head. Sasuke sat on the ground, breathing hard.

"Naruto will always be Naruto…" Sasuke said. "Naruto was never able to get free from Genjutsu…" Kyuubi Naruto continued releasing a huge amount of chakra.

On the inn in the Fire Country frontier, Suigetsu was about to go for Itachi, but Karin pulled him. The boy looked back, very angry.

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" Suigetsu complained. Karin looked to him.

"Don't look into Itachi's eyes!" Karin advised. "One look and you're dead." Suigetsu looked to Itachi's feet.

"You'll regret it." Itachi was about to hit him, but everyone sensed Kyuubi's chakra. All looked into Konoha's direction.

"What's that?" Suigetsu asked. Itachi recognized the chakra, such as Mirai.

"Oh, my God! Naruto!" Mirai exclaimed. Itachi looked to her and then back to the place where they could sense Kyuubi's chakra.

"That chakra noise is outstanding. It's deafening!" Karin said. "Sasuke's in trouble." Suigetsu looked to her. Itachi appeared right in front of him and was about to punch, but missed. Suigetsu smiled and looked to Itachi. Itachi smiled to him. Suigetsu fell on the ground. "Suigetsu!" Karin called. Itachi looked to her. She avoided eye contact and looked to her companion on the ground.

"You shouldn't speak so loud and spy others." Itachi said, pointing his sword to Karin. "I'm going to kill you and that friend of yours under my Genjutsu and then take the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." Karin tried not to look into is eyes. "You said Sasuke was in trouble, I guess he is fighting Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi was about to attack her but snakes appeared from the ground and protected her. Karin looked to the snakes.

"Orochimaru-sama's snakes!" Karin said. The snakes involved her and Suigetsu and the two disappeared, along with the reptiles. Itachi looked to the place where they disappeared.

"So, it was all well set to take Mirai away from me." Itachi sadly said. "Are you going that far, Sasuke?" Itachi looked with his Sharingan to Kyuubi's chakra on the sky. "Maybe my little brother is defeating Naruto, meaning that when I reach there, I'll easily take out Naruto." Itachi was about to walk, but he felt someone holding his legs. He looked back and saw Mirai holding him.

"Please… don't take Naruto!" Mirai begged. Itachi looked to her very sad. Knowing Mirai was going to die was so painful, even for him. "I beg you!"

"Naruto's time as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is ending. I'm going to take him, now…" Itachi said. Mirai cried.

"Itachi…" Mirai fainted due to her wounds. Itachi looked to her. He started to fell his body paining a lot.

"What's happening?" Itachi felt his energy being drained. "It must be… because of Norse Jutsu I used earlier… it was not just a jutsu… it also had magic… it's consuming my energy." Itachi looked from the place he was sensing Naruto's chakra. The Akatsuki grabbed Mirai and put her on his back. "I'm going to take Naruto with me…" Itachi said. "Along with you." The Akatsuki made an effort and started running.

Kyuubi Naruto continued realising its chakra, until it suddenly stopped. Sasuke looked to it. Naruto got back to normal and fell on the ground. Sasuke also got back to his original appearance. The Uchiha got near Naruto. The Jinchuuriki's skin was burn and he was breathing hardly.

"Mirai didn't appear." Sasuke said. "My Genjutsu worked on Naruto… but…" Sasuke looked to Sakura. She blushed a little. Sasuke looked again to Naruto. "I need Mirai to appear… why isn't she here yet?" Sasuke grabbed his sword and pointed to Naruto's face. "Come on, you Tsukikage! Appear!" Naruto continued unconscious.

"Sasuke-kun! Please, stop!" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked to her. "Don't hurt Naruto… You're friends, remember?" Sakura said, tearing. Sasuke continued staring her. "Please…"

"Sakura… I need to kill my brother and if for that I need to hurt Naruto… I'll do it." Sasuke said and was about to strike the blonde boy, but the sword knocked on something that appeared to be made of metal. "What?" Sasuke looked to Naruto. His body was black. "What happened?" Sasuke used his Sharingan. 'Looks like Naruto's body is being protected by some kind of Iron defence… Where did this come from? Naruto needed to be making a Jutsu to activate something like this.' Naruto continued breathing and his breathe was so clear as if he was breathing in a very cold place. Sasuke touched his skin. "It really looks like iron… and it is making his body coming colder very fast, although… it also makes it very resistant." Sasuke said. "This… Black Iron… it reminds me of something…" Sasuke was searching on his memories for something. "I remember my father once told me about something like this… about a woman who could perform a Black Iron defence all over her body…" Sasuke looked aside while remembering. Naruto's body started shivering with cold. Sasuke took out his jacket and put it above Naruto. "Looks like that woman is really as my brother…"

"Wait! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called him. Sasuke looked to her. "Where are you going?" Sasuke looked down. Sakura was about to cry. The Uchiha started walking to her. Sakura stared him. Sasuke stopped in front of her. The Medical Nin could see his wounds bleeding, making her feel sad. She felt Sasuke's hand on her face. "You're lying to me…" Sasuke looked down. "You're just using me to get Mirai-sama… and I thought…"

"My words were a lie, although…" Sasuke looked to her eyes. "My kisses were true." Sakura lowered her head, crying a little. Chi looked to her.

"A-u-a…" Chi said. Sakura looked to her and smiled. Sasuke looked to the baby again and then looked back to Naruto, who continued black.

"Sasuke…" Someone said. Sasuke and Sakura recognized the voice. Sasuke got possessed by a huge rage. He looked back and saw his older brother, Itachi, with Mirai on his back. Itachi appeared to be very tired.

"Mirai-sama!" Sakura was caught by surprise. Itachi was so tired he fell on his knees. Sasuke continued looking to him.

"Mama!" Chi said. Sasuke heard it and look back, seeing Chi raising her arms to Mirai. "Mama!" Sakura heard it too and looked to Chi. "Mama! Papa!" Sakura put her hand in front of Chi's mouth. Chi continued trying to speak, but once Sakura was not letting her to, the baby began crying.

"Mama and Papa…" Sasuke said and looked back to Itachi and Mirai. The Akatsuki realized he was in trouble and worse… Chi was in trouble. The effects of Norse Magic were getting worse. Itachi fell on the ground. Mirai continued unconscious. "Naruto told me this baby was Iruka's child… but I guess…"

"Sasuke!" Karin appeared near him. Sakura and Itachi looked to her.

"What are you doing here? I told you to maintain my brother under sight." Sasuke complained. Karin looked to him, touching her glasses. "Where's Suigetsu?"

"Who cares about that chopped liver?" Karin said. Sasuke knit his brows. "I found out something you may like to know." Karin smiled to him and put her hands on his chest.

"Say it!" Sasuke quickly asked. Karin smiled to him. Itachi realized what she was going to tell. The Uchiha tried to get up, but he was so tired he couldn't. Sasuke continued looking to his brother.

"Well, I found out that your brother and the Tsukikage have a baby daughter." Karin revealed. Sasuke's eyes opened wide. "I told you, you would like to know." Sasuke looked to her. Itachi was struggling to get up and catch Chi, but his body didn't let him do it. 'Mirai…' Itachi thought. 'I remembered you once told me only Norse blooded people could use Norse Magic… Why didn't I remember that…? Chi… Chi…' Sasuke noticed his brother was trying to get up. "Her name is Chi and she must be about one year old." Karin looked to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled to her.

"You did a great job, Karin." Sasuke said. She smiled and was about to hug Sasuke, but he walked near his brother. "You have a daughter." Itachi was looking angry to him. "You have no more chakra to use Mangekyo Sharingan on me. Seems that this time… I've won." Itachi continued looking to him. Sasuke looked to Sakura and Chi. "It's that baby, isn't it?" Sasuke asked and looked back to Itachi. "That's your daughter… an Uchiha…" Sasuke grabbed his sword and pointed it to Mirai's head. "Say bye-bye." Itachi made a huge effort and put himself above Mirai. Sasuke noticed his brother's intention of protection the one he loved.

"It's useless to kill her, Sasuke." Karin said. Sasuke heard her. "Mirai is already dying. Her chakra volume is decreasing very fast. She must be dying sooner or later." Sasuke continued gazing his brother.

"So, your lover is dying, although you desperately try to continue protecting her." Sasuke said. Itachi continued staring Sasuke angrily, but his vision started to get fuzzier. Sasuke put his foot on Itachi's head, forcing it into the ground. "I guess there is no point in killing someone who's already dying." Sasuke continued pushing Itachi's head. "I wanna see… how you'll deal… without both your lover and your daughter…" Sasuke said and took his feet out of Itachi's head. "Karin." The girl looked to him. "Take care of my brother, while I get something."

"Yes… Sasuke!" Karin said. 'Oh! Sasuke is even hotter when he is angry!'

Sasuke walked to Sakura. The Chuunin held Chi tightly.

"Don't come closer." Sakura said. Sasuke continued walking to her. Naruto continued unconscious and shivering with cold. Itachi was looking very angry and impotent to his brother walking near Chi. "I won't let you hurt her."

"Sakura…" Sasuke said and put his hand on her face. Sakura moved her head aside. Karin didn't like to see Sasuke putting his hand on another girl's face. Sasuke put his other hand around her waist. Sakura had her eyes closed and continued holding Chi near her. Karin was becoming angrier. Sasuke leaned his forehead on Sakura's and started caressing her. Sakura continued with her eyes closed. "Don't act like that." Sasuke said. Tears were falling from her eyes. Sasuke started kissing her face. Sakura started trembling. "Sakura… Please, look at me." Sasuke said. Sakura continued trembling and ignoring Sasuke. The Uchiha's hands continued moving across Sakura's body. The girl started to feel hot. Sasuke continued. "Please, Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun… Please… Stop…" Sakura said. Sasuke started licking her face. Karin was really jealous. 'What's he doing?' Karin thought. 'Why is he rubbing on her body? Calm down, Karin! He is just doing that to get the baby… Uh! I cannot watch it! Damn, Sasuke… I wanted you to do that on me, not on that nobody Leaf.' Karin continued watching Sasuke seducing Sakura. "Sasuke…" Sakura started moaning. Sasuke hugged her.

"I would never hurt you, Sakura." Sasuke said. Sakura tried to convince herself that Sasuke was lying and that all he wanted was Chi, but it was so hard to resist those soft and warm hands. Sasuke grabbed her face and kissed her. The Medical Nin was caught by surprise, opening her eyes wide. Sasuke also opened his eyes and looked to her while kissing. Sakura slowly closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss, such as Sasuke. Karin moved her head aside and looked to Itachi, who was breathing hardly. Sasuke put his hand under Sakura's shirt, caressing her body. Sakura continued moaning while being kissed by Sasuke. In the end of that big kiss, Sakura and Sasuke stared for a while. Sakura smiled to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered. Sasuke appeared to be sad. Sakura smiled to him once again. "I love you, Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke caressed her face and smiled.

"Please, Sakura… give me that baby on your arms." Sasuke asked. Sakura looked to him and then to Chi. The baby smiled to her, making some happy baby noises. Sakura smiled to her and raised her arms, giving Chi to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled even more. "That's my girl." Sasuke kissed Sakura again. Karin looked to them once more. Sasuke left Sakura and went back near his brother, with Chi on her arms. Sakura looked down and she wasn't blinking. Sasuke stopped in front of Itachi and Mirai. Karin looked to him.

"Did you really need to get so long?" Karin asked.

"Mind your own business only." Sasuke said. Chi looked to him. Sasuke smiled to the baby. Itachi was looking to them. "So, this is your daughter." Sasuke caressed Chi's face. The baby happily smiled. "She doesn't look like Mirai because she is your spitted face." Sasuke said. "Well, I guess for you, losing your wife and your daughter at the same time will be very hard. After all, they are your family, if you lose them… well, I guess you're getting my point…" Sasuke stepped on Itachi's face. "Ah… Aren't you going to beg me to spare the life of your daughter? Ah?" Sasuke started stepping again and again on Itachi's face. "Say something! Proud is a shit, isn't it, older brother? AH! BROTHER!?" Sasuke continued to grind Itachi. "You're so stupidly proud, that you can't even ask me to spare your daughter." Itachi continued quiet. Karin blushed while looking at Sasuke. "I guess killing you when you're so weak like that won't be worthy." Sasuke grabbed his sword and pointed it to Mirai. Itachi pulled her near him. "So, you continue protecting her." Sasuke kicked Itachi, making him free Mirai. The Missing Nin used his foot to move Mirai, turning her to him. Mirai was breathing lightly. Itachi was making a huge effort to get near Mirai. "Say bye to this Tsukikage…"

"Someone's approaching!" Karin interrupted. Sasuke looked to her. "Two are moving faster than the others. They are about ten." Sasuke looked to his brother. "One is pretty small, I guess it must be… from the two approaching faster… on of them, by the noise making, it is not human."

"Must be Konoha, they have sensed Naruto's chakra…" Sasuke said.

There was a bark. Sasuke and Karin looked near Sakura and saw Kiba, ridding on Akamaru's back, stopping near them.

"You won't go any further!" Kiba said. Sasuke looked to him. 'It's Uchiha Sasuke…' Kiba continued looking to them. The Uchiha looked to his brother and Mirai.

"Sheezh!" Sasuke become angry. "I was so close to…"

"The others are coming…" Karin notified. Sasuke started making hand seals with Chi on his arms.

"We shall meet again, dear brother." Sasuke said to Itachi. "Enjoy your solitude, for it is going to be your only companion… such as it was mine." Sasuke and Karin vanished, along with Chi.

"Chi… Sor…" Itachi fainted and tears fell from his eyes.

"Oi! Wait!" Kiba wasn't in time to catch them. "Fuck…" He looked back to Sakura. "Sakura!" Sakura continued looking down, without blinking. Kiba was shaking her. "What's wrong with you?" Akamaru went near Naruto and then started groaning to Itachi. Kiba looked to him. "That's… an Akatsuki… along with Mirai-sama. What the Hell?"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata appeared, along with Shino, Kurenai and Team Asuma. Kurenai had a big belly.

"What happened?" Asuma asked. Kiba looked to him and then back to Sakura.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata kneeled down near Naruto, seeing him freezing. "Speak with me, Naruto-kun!" She grabbed his hand, sensing a metal cold. "Please, Naruto-kun! Don't die!"

Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru went near Mirai. Ino looked to Mirai and put her hands on her belly, using her medical Ninjutsu to see Mirai's state.

"She's heavily damaged!" Ino warned. Shikamaru and Chouji looked to her. "Her body his very weak and her breathe is also very light. She needs to go to the Hospital immediately."

"And what do we do with this guy?" Chouji asked. Shino went near them.

"My bugs tell me he is fainted and also much damaged." Shino said. "Being him one Akatsuki… He must be taken to Ibiki-san so he could interrogate him."

"You're right." Asuma said. "Finally we've capture one Akatsuki."

Kurenai went near Kiba and Sakura.

"So, what's her problem?" Kiba asked. Kurenai looked to her.

"She is under a Genjutsu." Kurenai said. The Jounin touched her head. "Kai." Sakura woke up. Kiba looked to her.

"Are you ok?" Kiba asked. Sakura looked to him and then to Kurenai.

"I guess so… My head hurts." Sakura said, putting her hand on her head. Sakura noticed something and looked to her hands, with her lower lip and her eyes trembling. Kiba and Kurenai noticed. '_Never hold my daughter in your arms again.'_ Sakura remembered Mirai's words. "Chi…"

"Chi?" Kiba asked. Sakura started crying.

"Where is her? Where is Chi? Mirai-sama's daughter? Chi?" Sakura looked around, very worried and crying a lot. "Chi! Chi! Come to Sakura! Chi…" Sakura looked down. "Please… Chi…" The Chuunin fell on her knees. "It can't be…" Sakura punched the ground. "Chi… Sasuke-kun… Why?" Sakura shrunk over herself. "What have I done? Chi…" The others looked to her.

"It can't be…" Shikamaru said and looked to Mirai. "Chi's gone."

Hinata continued looking to Naruto, trying to find a way to help him.

"This Black Iron…" Hinata whispered and used her Byakugan. "I remember Naruto-kun spoke about this when he was reading the Book of the Tsukikages." Hinata watched the Iron defence. "It's the Black Iron defence that protects the Heirs of Kurogane, making their body very cold." Hinata continued examining the defence. "Once it is made of metal… I need to put heat into his body in order to make it go way, before it freezes Naruto-kun… but… I cannot use it over the metal, once its function it is to protect. Where to use? Quick, Hinata!" Hinata was searching for a place on Naruto's body that could not be covered with the Black Iron. "His mouth is also covered, that's why is breath is so cold, because heat cannot penetrate through there. So…" Hinata found something with her Byakugan. "Of course!" Hinata turned Naruto with his back up. "The Black Iron Defence exists because of the bath Naruto's ancestor took with the dragon blood, so…" Hinata put Naruto's shirt up and saw a mark on Naruto's back which was not covered in iron. It had the shape of a leaf. "The defence does not cover the place where the leaf fell." Hinata focused her chakra on her hands and put it on the leaf mark. "Please, Naruto-kun! Live! You cannot die!" Hinata continued forcing her chakra. Naruto's body became warmer. The Black Iron was becoming paler and Naruto's skin softer. "Don't die, Naruto-kun! I love you! Please… Live." The Black Iron was going away.

The others noticed Hinata's chakra. Shikamaru ran to her and saw her making the iron disappear. Naruto's skin got back to normal, but his body was damaged with the burns from Kyuubi's chakra.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru tried to wake him up. "Oi! Naruto! Wake up!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried and hugged him, putting him on her back. Naruto continued breathing heavily, but not so much as before. "I'll not let you die. I will not… I love you…" Shikamaru looked to her and aided her.

"We need to get to Konoha and inform Hokage-sama!" Asuma said, putting Mirai on his back. Kiba put Itachi on Akamaru. Kurenai helped Sakura and the medical Nin went near Naruto.

"His wounds are most from Kyuubi's burns." Sakura said. Hinata looked to her. "Let's take him quickly. I know how to heal him." The group went to Konoha.

On the Hokage's room, Tsunade was working along with Jiraya. The Frog Hermit looked to the window.

"Looks like the wind is increasing." Jiraya said. Tsunade looked to him.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune entered in a start. The legendary Ninjas looked to her. Shizune tried to get her breathe very quickly. "We have just received a report from Team Asuma and Team Kurenai." Tsunade was caught by surprise. "Uzumaki Naruto fought against Uchiha Sasuke and is heavily damaged, but out of danger."

"What?" Jiraya said.

"Plus, Tsukikage-sama was found on the same place as Naruto and she is near death." Shizune reported. Tsunade looked down, completely caught by surprise. "Also, Uchiha Itachi has been capture and he's now in the ANBU central, but he is also unconscious." Tsunade looked to Jiraya.

"I'll go for Itachi." Jiraya said. "Try to save Mirai."

Tsunade left along with Shizune and Jiraya went to the ANBU central.

Sakura was on a room in the hospital healing Naruto. Hinata was helping her.

"I've managed out to heal Naruto's burns, but he is very exhausted and lost a lot of chakra." Sakura said. Hinata was looking to Naruto, while putting some ligatures on his head. "Now he just needs some rest and to be checked every half hour."

"Don't worry." Hinata said. Sakura looked to her. Hinata tenderly looked to Naruto. "I won't leave this room until Naruto-kun gets better." Sakura looked to her and then to Naruto. Hinata noticed that Sakura appeared to be angry. "Sakura?" Sakura left, binding her hands. Hinata looked to the door and then back to Naruto. "Naruto-kun." Hinata caressed his face while he was sleeping quietly.

Tsunade entered the hospital and ran to Mirai's room.

"What her diagnosis?" Tsunade asked.

"She has burns all over her body and lots of strikes, some of them very deep." Another medical Nin said. Tsunade looked to Mirai on the operation room.

"Let's save this woman." Tsunade said to the others.

"Yes!" The medical core said.

In the ANBU central, Itachi was chained on a wall, with his hands inside of a black bag and his eyes covered with a scarf. Jiraya went near Ibiki, who was looking to Itachi.

"So, what have you find out?" Jiraya asked. Ibiki looked to him and then back to Itachi.

"We need him to wake up to start the interrogation." Ibiki said. "We cannot heal him that much because he could get better and flee, although if we leave him like that, he will die."

"Let me see." Jiraya kneeled down near Itachi, looking to his wounds. "This wounds… they were made by Norse Magic…"

"Norse Magic?" Ibiki asked, curious. Jiraya got up.

"Yep! The Ninjas from the Hidden Moon have a special Magic that they combo with their Jutsus. When used by someone with no Norse blood, it makes it use more chakra than usual and pierces the body. Itachi may have copied one of Mirai Jutsus and tried to use it against her, but the spell turned against the speller."

"Why was the Tsukikage fighting Itachi?" Ibiki asked. Jiraya smiled.

"Who knows? Those two are crazy." Jiraya said.

Back on the Hospital, Shikamaru and Temari went to see Naruto. The Jinchuuriki continued sleeping. Hinata was changing his ligatures and giving him another pillow so he could feel more comfortable.

"So, how is he?" Shikamaru asked. Hinata smiled to him and then looked back to Naruto.

"Sakura said he just needs some rest. I'm happy Naruto-kun is ok…" Hinata said, smiling. Shikamaru smiled to her and then looked to Naruto.

"That black thing over Naruto's body…" Shikamaru asked. Hinata looked to him. "How did you know how to disable it?"

"Naruto-kun told me… He… It's a technique he created." Hinata lied. Shikamaru and Temari noticed it.

"I'm glad he is fine." Shikamaru said.

"How is Mirai-sama?" Hinata asked, without taking her eyes out of Naruto. Shikamaru looked down.

"We have no news yet… but she is very bad." Shikamaru said. "Asuma-sensei went to the Village to notify Kakashi-sempai."

"She'll live." Temari said. Shikamaru and Hinata looked to her. "I know she will."

"Why are you saying that?" Shikamaru asked. Temari looked to him and then to her belly, caressing it.

"I'm not seeing someone like her dying and letting her daughter in the hands of Uchiha Sasuke." Temari said. Shikamaru hugged her.

"Let's hope you're right." He said.

In the Village, Kakashi had just received the noticed.

"What? Mirai is near death?" Kakashi become very anxious. Asuma looked to him.

"Tsunade-sama told me to notify you. She wanted you to be there." Asuma said. Kakashi looked to him and the two quickly went to the Hospital.

Hours later, in the middle of the night, Hinata continued watching over Naruto, holding his wounded hand. The Hyuuga was caressing Naruto's face softly. She had her head leaned in Naruto's pillow, near his head. 'Naruto-kun… Please, get well soon.' Hinata smiled. 'I love you so much; I can't see you like that anymore.' Hinata felt her hand being bound. She looked there and saw Naruto's hand grabbing hers.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said and looked to him. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and smiled to her.

"I guess…" Naruto whispered. "I never had such a good wakening as this." Naruto smiled. Hinata hold his hand tighter and smiled to him.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata caressed his face. Naruto slowly moved his head to her.

"Thank you… for being here with me." Naruto said. Hinata smiled more. "I'm even feeling better." Naruto closed his eyes.

"Naruto-kun, you're always such a fool…" Hinata held Naruto's head and got near him. Naruto could feel Hinata's skin over his and her hair falling over his chest. Hinata's lips touched Naruto's. She hesitated a little, but both end up kissing passionfully.

Kakashi was on the corridor, waiting for news about Mirai. The red light turned off and Tsunade came out, along with the medical core. Kakashi looked to her.

"Hokage-sama! So…" Kakashi asked. Tsunade looked down.

"I never saw so many scars on a single body before." Tsunade said. Kakashi continued looking to her. "I'm not going to lie to you…" Jiraya entered the corridor and went near them. "Mirai has less than a week of life." Kakashi's heart pained as if it was stabbed. "I tried the possible and the impossible, but those chakra scars also pierced her organs. She has an inner haemorrhage in a place no medical Nin can heal, once it is very close to five of her vital points." Kakashi looked down. "Her blood pressure is also very low and her body it's working at 30." Tsunade also looked down. "It's horrible for me as an Elite Medical Nin to admit it, but I can't save her… No one can." Kakashi was really razed.

"That's awful." Jiraya said.

"Mirai's health is not our only problem." Tsunade said and looked to Jiraya and Kakashi. "She is also the Tsukikage and we are not allies with the Hidden Moon, if she dies under our protection…"

"Hidden Moon will strike." Jiraya finished. Tsunade looked to him, such as Kakashi. "And now the Hidden Sand is also their ally… and we cannot forget about Akatsuki…" Jiraya remembered something. "If Mirai dies, then Naruto…"

"What?" Tsunade asked. Jiraya looked down and then back to her.

"I just remembered that someone needs to tell him about that." Jiraya said. 'If Mirai dies, being Naruto the Heir of Kurogane… What to do? Naruto is immortal once he has no children, nevertheless…'

"Can I see Mirai?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade closed her eyes.

"Yes. She can speak, although don't force her to." Tsunade advised. Kakashi entered the room. Mirai was on a bed, filled with ligatures all over her body and breathing lightly. Kakashi grabbed a bench and sat near her. Mirai slowly looked to him.

"Ka…Ka…Shi…" Mirai whispered. Her voice seemed to be very weak. Kakashi put his hand on her face. "How… is… Naruto?"

"He is fine. He is getting well very fast." Kakashi said. Mirai smiled.

"I'm glad…" Mirai whispered and closed her eyes. Tears fell. Kakashi hold her hand. "Chi… Where…"

"We haven't found her…" Kakashi said. Mirai sniffed. "Sorry."

"I love her… so much…" Mirai whispered even quieter. "She is not dead." Kakashi looked to her. "If Chi was dead, then I wouldn't be in this bed… Chi… Chi lives…" Mirai fell asleep. Kakashi caressed her face.

"You need to rest. Tomorrow you'll be better. Tomorrow…" Kakashi said. Mirai slept with tears on her eyes.

Somewhere else, deep in the forest of a foreign country, a blue haired woman with a white rose on her head was walking. She was using a black coat with red clouds printed on. She peacefully walked trough the woods when she noticed she was being observed. She was about to take a Kunai out of her pocket, but someone grabbed her hands and leaned her against a huge stone.

"Long time no see." A male voice said. The blue haired woman looked in front and saw two beautiful green-grey eyes.

"Leader!" She said. The AL smiled to her. "I… I wasn't expecting you to…" The AL put his face close to hers and started untying her coat. "Leader… we shouldn't… last time we were almost caught."

"Lucky for me I can use telepathy and order Kakuzu to confess in my place." AL said. The woman smiled. "Where were we? Ah!" The AL started kissing her neck. The woman started moaning. Suddenly, the AL stopped and made and annoyed face. "AGAIN, ZETSU!!!"

"Sorry us, Leader." Zetsu said, emerging from the ground. AL looked angry to him.

"What? Say it quickly, I've got something to finish!" AL complained. Zetsu looked down. Leader noticed his expression. "What happened?"

"Itachi was captured by Konoha." Zetsu said. Leader looked to him.

"Captured…" Leader looked aside and then back to him. "And Kisame?"

"Kisame was under a Genjutsu and didn't accompany him." Zetsu reported. "But there's also even more important you should know."

"Say it! Now!" Leader ordered.

"Your daughter, Mirai-chan… She's dying." Zetsu said. Leader's eyes opened wide. Zetsu and the kunoichi noticed he was pretty shocked.

"Dying…" Leader looked to both sides and then down. "It can't be… Mirai-chan."

"Leader, are you ok?" The kunoichi asked. He looked to her. She realized he was not ok.

"Pack up your things." Leader said. He looked to Zetsu. "Notify the others. We're going to Konoha."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

So, have you like it?

Will Mirai die?

What will the ANBU do to Itachi? And Akatsuki Leader's plan?

What will happen to Chi?

Take your kunais out for the next Jutsu "Kouryou Kurogane"

Hidden Moon appears to find out about their Tsukikage, as Naruto realises his beloved village is in danger.


	29. Kouryou Kurogane

Kouryou Kurogane 

At the Konoha's entrance gate, the AL, Zetsu and Konan (_Author's note: the blue haired member name is now out and it is Konan_) met Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Where are the others?" AL asked.

"They went for Kisame." Zetsu advises. Deidara, Tobi and Kisame appeared.

"That Itachi!" Kisame complained, very annoyed. "How could he use Genjutsu on me? If I accompanied him, we would have the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki on our hands.

"Hey, Deidara?!" Hidan called, touching the blonde member with his elbow. "You went to catch Kisame. Ah?"

"Why you little…" Deidara was about to punch him…

"Stop it, you two!" Leader said. "I cannot harm the people inside the Leaf. Our mission will pass through infiltration in both the ANBU Central and the Hospital. We need to free Itachi and to see how is Mirai." The members continued hearing the leader's orders. They noticed he was a little nervous and it could pass unnoticed if the members weren't so used to see their leader giving orders with a bossy pose. "Deidara, Tobi, Hidan and Kisame will enter the ANBU Central, disguise as ANBU and wait for my orders to free Itachi. Until then, you'll act as Konoha's ANBU, but accept no missions. Kakuzu, Konan and I are going for the hospital, disguise as doctors and try to find out about Mirai. Zetsu will be checking us to see if we are being spied and dispose off annoying Leafs."

"How will we enter without being spotted?" Hidan asked. Leader smiled to him.

"In the Hidden Moon, when we receive a sneaking mission that involves interacting and working in the enemies' field, we sent the Nekomugen clan. The Nekomugen clan use a very useful sneaking technique called 'Kitty Line'. So watch me and learn. Don't worry. This technique does not involve Norse Magic." The Leader made some hand seals.

In the gate, two Konoha ninjas were on guard.

"It's getting very windy, isn't it?" The left guard said.

"Yeah." The right guard said. They heard a meow. They looked to the ground and saw eight little kitties coming in. The first one had ginger hair, the second blue hair and a small white flower on the ear, the third had white hair and black on the muzzle, the fourth white hair, the fifth black hair with the muzzle orange, the sixth had yellow fair and his left eye had a blue spot and the seventh had white hair on the left side and black on the right. The kitties looked to the guards with their cute eyes. "How cute!" They meowed. "Oh!" The kitties rubbed their bodies on the ninjas and entered the city.

"What a cute family of kitties." The left guard said and the two continued their mission.

The kitties jumped to a roof.

"I told you it was going to be easy." The ginger haired cat said.

"Leader, I've got to say that I thought we were going to be caught." The white kitten said.

"That, Hidan, it's because you don't know the powers of cute little kittens." Leader said. "Well, we will approach our targets like this. Zetsu will remain a kitten until he becomes needed. Let's go!" The kittens disappeared, except from the half white and half black one with yellow eyes.

"Looks it's up to us to take look over them." "Yeah!" Zetsu said and meowed. "Let's try to find a place not so windy."

In the hospital, Sakura was about to enter in Naruto's room, but Tsunade crossed her path.

"I need to speak with you." Tsunade said. Sakura looked down. "You were under a Genjutsu; you couldn't avoid it once it was Sharingan-made." Sakura bound her hands. "We need to focus on trying to find out where Chi is, before Mirai dies or the Moon finds out."

"Master…" Sakura continued with her head lowered. "Mirai-sama warned me… She told me not to hold Chi… I should have listened to her."

"What difference would it make?" Tsunade asked. Sakura looked to her. "If you left Chi fall on the ground she could have died from Naruto's attacks." Sakura looked aside. "I just wanted to say this." Tsunade left. Sakura watched her leaving and opened Naruto's room door. Naruto continued sleeping and Hinata was sleeping with her head on his belly, sat in a bench near his bed. Sakura decided not to wake them up and got out, quietly closing the door. She was in the corridor, looking to the ground.

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked up and saw Kiba stopping near her.

"I came to see how Naruto is." Kiba said, but he noticed Sakura was not ok. "What's wrong?" Sakura's eyes were filled with tears. "Sakura?"

"Chi is gone… and I was the one you gave her to Sasuke…" Sakura said, tearing. Kiba continued looking to her. "How am I…? How am I going to explain that to Mirai-sama and Naruto?" Kiba put his hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"I'm sure you have the strength to tell them." Kiba said. Sakura looked to him. "Plus, you were under Genjutsu…" Sakura smiled and leaned her head on Kiba's shoulder.

"Thank you, Kiba." Sakura said. Kiba blushed a lot. "I'm going now to see Mirai-sama, would you come with me?"

"Su-Sure…" Kiba answered and the two went to Mirai's bedroom.

The Tsukikage was connected to three machines. Kakashi was at her side. Mirai had her eyes closed, but she was awake. The bedroom had only her bed, two bedside tables, the machines and a big desk. The sun entered through a big window, illuminating all the room.

Someone knocked on the door. Kakashi got up and opened it. It was Sakura and Kiba.

"Hello." Kakashi said.

"Hi!" Kiba said. Sakura went near Mirai, watching her.

"Mirai-sama." Sakura called. Mirai slowly opened her eyes and looked to her. "I wanted to apologize. Chi's missing and it is my responsibility. You've warned me and I ignored it. I hope I can recompense you somehow." Mirai continued looking to her with an inexpressive look, making Sakura feel even worst. "I'm so sorry…"

"I am able to see the future, although I don't know when it is going to happen, I need to try to find out from myself." Mirai said. Sakura looked to her. "I couldn't take Chi with me, once I foresaw I was going to fight Itachi, I thought she would be safe with Naruto… but…" Mirai closed her eyes. "You have no fault."

"Mirai-sama…" Sakura whispered. The Tsukikage opened her eyes and looked to Sakura.

"You know, we both have the same problem…" Mirai said, smiling. "A problem we happily call Love." Sakura looked down. "Forget him. Don't end up like me. You're so beautiful and you have such a great future in front of you, don't get attached to something that only causes you more suffering. Forget him."

"If you have the same problem than me… then you know is not that easy to forget." Sakura said.

"For you it is." Mirai said. Sakura looked to her. "Because you didn't have a daughter with that person." Sakura looked down. "Live your life."

"I'll try." Sakura said. "I promise you I'll find Chi-chan and bring her back to you." Mirai smiled.

"You will not bring her… to me…" Mirai said and moved her head a little, seeing Kiba. Mirai stared at him from a while. "Your face…" Mirai said and smiled. Kiba blushed. "You're lucky. You're going to be a very handsome man." Kiba blushed even more.

"I? A handsome man?" Kiba asked, pointing to himself. Sakura looked to him.

"Well, I need to have breakfast." Kakashi said. "Do you mind to stay with Mirai?" Kiba and Sakura said they didn't. "Ok, then." Kakashi left.

Jiraya went to Naruto's room and found the Jinchuuriki hugging Hinata and French kissing her, while his milk on the bedside table was getting cold. The frog hermit smiled to them.

"I thought you were dead broken, but I guess you're fine." Jiraya mocked. Naruto and Hinata were caught by surprise. Hinata hid her face with her hands. Naruto was much blushed.

"Ero-Sennin, don't enter in the bedroom of the other people like that!" Naruto complained. Jiraya smiled and went near him.

"You really look like me. Even all broken up you can get some beautiful ladies." Jiraya played. Hinata wanted a bag to hide her head. Naruto looked to him. Jiraya made a serious face. "I have something important to talk with you about."

"Something important? What?" Naruto asked. Jiraya closed his eyes.

"It's regarding Mirai and Chi." Jiraya said. Naruto became nervous. Hinata noticed it. "Tsunade told everybody to inform you only when you get better, but I decided to advice you the soon as possible." Naruto looked expectantly to him. "Chi was taken by Sasuke."

"What?!" Naruto was about to get up, but his body didn't let him. Hinata put her hands on his chest and back to help him get back in to a more comfortable position. "How? I let my Kage Bunshin and Sakura protecting her."

"Your Kage Bunshin faded when you turned Kyuubi and Sasuke used Genjutsu on Sakura. He had some spy that told him Chi was Itachi's daughter." Jiraya explained. Naruto slowly looked down, unbelieving in Sasuke's acts. "Mirai went to see Itachi and ended fighting him, but due to her chakra wounds… she…"

"She what?" Naruto asked, exalted. "What? What does Mirai have?" Jiraya looked to him.

"She has five/six days of life." Jiraya revealed. Naruto's heart broke. Hinata hold his hand. "She can speak and see for now, thanks to Tsunade's help, but, according to her, Mirai is going to lose her vision in two days and then her voice…"

"It can't be!" Naruto screamed. Hinata looked to him. Tears fell from the boy's eyes. "Mirai… Mirai was always so kind… how can… How can she end up like that?! It's not fair! I need…"

"Wait!" Jiraya screamed. Naruto looked to him. "I have something even more important to speak with you about!"

"What could be more important than Mirai's health?" Naruto asked, revolted.

"Your fate…" Jiraya said. Naruto looked to him. "After all, if Mirai dies…"

"Oh! Naruto-kun… You will also…" Hinata looked worried to Naruto. Jiraya looked to her.

"You also know… Naruto's the Heir of Kurogane?" Jiraya asked. Hinata said yes. "Then I don't need to hide." Jiraya looked back to Naruto. "If Mirai dies, being you the matching Kurogane's heir, a demon will appear to kill you after Skuld leaves Mirai's body and goes to Chi's. You know what that means don't you?" Naruto looked to him.

"But I have no children! I cannot be killed; otherwise, Kurogane's lineage would be broken." Naruto said. Jiraya looked down.

"I also unknown what could happen…" Jiraya said. Naruto tried to get up.

"Naruto-kun? Where are you going?" She helped him. Jiraya looked to him.

"I'm not going to stay on this bed! I need to see Mom… I need to speak with her." Naruto said. Hinata put his arm around her shoulders and gave him a crutch, helping him walking. Jiraya looked to him and remembered a scene just like that about sixteen years ago.

"Naruto." Jiraya called. Naruto looked to him. The old man smiled. "I would like to help you." Naruto looked down.

"Help me, Hinata." Naruto said and the two left. Jiraya continued looking to Naruto.

In the Hospital backyard, Kitty Leader, kitty Konan and kitty Kakuzu saw three doctors coming out. Kitty Leader smiled.

"So, Kakuzu, don't you want some more hearts?" Leader asked. Kakuzu looked to him.

"I already have medical ninjas' hearts." Kakuzu said. Leader sent him a mean look. "But more is never too much." Kitty Kakuzu got back his human appearance. The doctors noticed him.

"What?" they said.

"Too late." Kakuzu said, grabbing them with his tentacles. Seconds later, the doctors were killed.

"Good job!" Leader said and got back to his real form. "Zetsu must be hungry, let's leave them to him. Take their clothes, we're coming in."

The three Akatsuki dressed their clothes and went to the hospital.

In the ANBU Central, Itachi opened his eyes. His body was paining a lot. 'What's happening?' Itachi thought. 'I cannot open my eyes. My hands are also tied.' Itachi tried to free himself, but if was useless. 'I cannot do any jutsu with my arms like this.'

"Long time no see, Itachi-kun." Someone said. Itachi couldn't see him, but he recognized the voice.

"Ibiki-san." Itachi said.

"Yeah, it's me." Ibiki said. "I have some questions to put you. Once you worked for the ANBU before, you know how persuasive I can be." Itachi said nothing and lowered his head. "So… What's the Akatsuki objective?" Itachi remained quiet. "Do you know the Tsukikage is dying?" Itachi's eyebrows moved. Ibiki noticed. "So… You feel something towards her… Well, if you really wanna know, she will lose her vision in two days… She won't be able to see you again… but then, how would she see you if you're tight to this wall? You must be feeling very useless and powerless, aren't you?" Itachi continued immobile. "So, words will not move you, ah? Then I guess I need to try something more physical." Ibiki clapped his fingers. Two ANBU appeared at his side. "Notify me when he is with a better mood."

"Yes, Ibiki-sama!" the ANBU said and both punched Itachi in the belly. The Uchiha felt an awful pain. One of the ANBU grabbed his hair and started punching him in the face, while the other grabbed a plug and hit his limbs.

"As soon as you have will to speak, Itachi, they'll stop. Until then, I'm going to have a coffee." Ibiki left, leaving the ANBU torturing Itachi.

In the Hospital, Naruto entered Mirai's room. Kiba and Sakura looked to him. Hinata was helping Naruto, but he was almost falling on the ground.

"Mom!" Naruto called and was about to fall, but Kiba and Hinata grabbed him. The Jinchuuriki rose his arm to Mirai. "Mom, please! Talk to me!" Mirai slowly opened her eyes and looked to Naruto.

"Naruto…" Mirai whispered. Tears appeared on the boy's eyes. Seeing his beloved mother like that was so painful. Mirai smiled to him. Naruto cried.

"Why? Why are you like this? Please, please live!" Naruto grabbed Mirai's sheets, looking deeply into her eyes. "You can't die. You… I… I lo…"

"Naruto… Life continues…" Mirai whispered. Naruto looked to her, crying like a waterfall. "You need to… find Chi… please…"

"Mom! I'm going to save you!" Naruto cried.

"Why are you saying that?" Mirai asked. Naruto looked to her. "You know… you can't do anything to help me…" Naruto leaned his head on her chest, crying even more. "Get better soon… I don't wanna see you wounded like that again…"

"Mom, please… Don't die…" Naruto begged. Mirai smiled to him.

"Skuld is the angel who makes the carpet of life… but God is the One who tells her the pattern. If my string is no longer necessary, I can't do anything… no one can." Mirai said. Naruto continued crying. Kakashi entered the room and watched them.

"Don't… I need you. You are the mother I never had. Please." Naruto begged, crying and crying. Jiraya also entered and stopped near Kakashi. "Please… Don't go! I love you!" Hinata and Sakura had tears on her eyes. Kiba was also feeling very sad. Kakashi was razed too. Jiraya looked to him.

"It looks so much like…" Jiraya said.

"Yeah… it looks so much that it hurts." Kakashi said and looked down.

"Naruto… you're making Mirai feeling worse." Jiraya said. Naruto raised his head up, cleaning his tears. "Come on. You also need to rest." Naruto put his arm around Hinata and she helped him. Jiraya put his arm across his back, also helping him. Sakura, Kiba and Kakashi looked to them. Naruto continued staring Mirai, crying a lot. They were on the corridor. Jiraya looked to Naruto. "You have to get used to this. People die every second." Naruto looked down. "I know it is hard…"

"I'm Kurogane's Heir… I'm supposed to be able to do something…" Naruto said. Jiraya and Hinata looked to him.

"You aren't." Jiraya said. Naruto looked to him. "I never read that Kurogane's Heirs could do something to help the Skulds and believe me, they can't."

"But…" Naruto cried. Hinata caressed his face. Jiraya looked down.

"I know these days are going to be very hard for you but…" Jiraya felt something. Three doctors passed by them in the corridor. The Sennin looked back. Naruto noticed he stopped.

"What?" Naruto asked. Jiraya continued looking to the doctors.

"Continue… I need to check something." Jiraya left them. Naruto looked down. Hinata continued caressing him.

"Don't be sad, Naruto-kun… Come on, you still very tired; let's put you in the bed." Hinata said and the two went to Naruto's bedroom.

In Mirai's bedroom, the three doctors entered. Kiba and Sakura looked to them.

"Hokage-sama said we needed to make a routine exam. We need you to leave." One of the doctors said. Kakashi also looked to them.

"But… I heard Master Tsunade herself would come to make all the routine exams." Sakura said. The doctor looked to her.

"We're just following orders." Other doctor said, with a female voice. Kiba, Sakura and Kakashi got up and left. One of the doctors closed the door and other went near Mirai. The man put his hand on her face. Mirai opened her eyes and looked to him.

"Father…" Mirai whispered and smiled. The doctor smiled back.

"I'm here now… fear not." The AL said. Mirai closed her eyes and enjoyed being caressed by her father. Kakuzu and the kunoichi smiled to them. "How did you end up like this?"

"Father… I'm…" Mirai didn't want to tell him her status.

"You don't need to tell me that. It was a rhetoric question." Leader answered. Mirai smiled again. The door opened. Jiraya entered. "Oh… Long time no see, Jiraya-san."

"Akatsuki… I would recognize that walking pose anywhere." Jiraya said.

"Are you here to fight me?" Akatsuki asked.

"No. It would be stupid to attack someone that cannot attack me. You're bounded to the pact of non-aggression you signed sixteen years ago." Jiraya looked to Konan and to Kakuzu. "Although, if your comrades…"

"I'm here for Mirai. Only." Akatsuki underlined. Jiraya looked to him. "Once Konoha has the gift to kill the women from my family, at least, this time I'll be here." Mirai looked to Jiraya. Akatsuki continued staring him.

"I need to speak with you." Jiraya said. "Tsunade may be coming… so, I guess it's better for you to leave for a while." Jiraya left the room. Akatsuki looked back to Mirai. She stared him. Kakuzu and Konan went near her and put their hands on her body.

"So?" Leader asked.

"That Hokage it's really good. Mirai is living now thanks to her." Kakuzu said. "Although…"

"Although her lifespan his very short… she won't last more than five days." Konan said. Leader looked to her and then to Mirai. Kakuzu and Konan noticed the Leader was not fine.

"Smile, father… You're so young. You can have lots of children." Mirai said.

"You're my child. The one that grown up with me… the little girl I raised when I was only sixteen years old… I won't let you pass away unhappy." Leader turned back and left the room, followed by his members. Mirai stared them.

"Father…" She whispered.

In the Hospital's roof, Jiraya was waiting for Akatsuki. The Leader appeared. A strong wind was falling over them. Jiraya continued with his back turned to him. The Moon Nin sat on the roof's balcony.

"Where you the one who found out that Naruto is the Heir of Kurogane?" Jiraya asked.

"Yes… He was the only one who wasn't bitten by the Fenrir's wolves. In the beginning, I thought if could be Itachi, but it was impossible, he didn't look like Kurogane, then I saw a wolf's bite on his belly and I knew… Naruto was the one who stopped Mirai that day, so… he could only be the Heir of Kurogane." Leader explained.

"You know the risks of having Mirai and Naruto living together… You know what could occur, don't you?" Jiraya asked.

"Of course I know. I am the one who was Tsukikage." Akatsuki explained. "In many of the letters Kurogane and Rødulv left behind, they described… Guldrake and Nana's relation." Leader looked aside. "In one of the letters, Kurogane said his nephew, Nana, made countless attempts to sleep with him. Once Reignfield was dead, Kurogane had his heart broken, the sadness of his heart help him to hold against Nana. Denied by Kurogane, Nana turned to his two children. She fell in love with Guldrake and him for her." Akatsuki looked to the Hokage's monument. "Rødulv said his brother changed a lot. He said that Guldrake had a huge attraction and passion for Nana and the two were meeting in secret. Kurogane forbid his children of having any affair with their cousin, except friendship, but for Guldrake was different. He was so in love with her, he sometimes forgot he was in front of his brother. Rødulv described that Nana was also blindly in love with Kurogane's first child. Our Second Tsukikage said that their passion made them do so many dangerous things, but he was happy for seeing his brother so in love. But everything changed when Kurogane found out. He realized staying the Moon would be a huge mistake and he decided to separate Nana from Guldrake, in order to prevent Skuld's seal that disabled Susanowo's powers to be broken. Although, Guldrake didn't react very well. He wanted to live with the woman he loved. Kurogane discussed with him many times, but it was useless and Guldrake and Nana's love was increasing. The Tsukikage had no other option but the knock out his own child. It's described in many history books of the Hidden Moon as one of the fiercest battles in the island, but Kurogane decided not to report it in the Book of the Tsukikages. While Guldrake was unconscious, Kurogane grabbed him and left in a ship, never to come back, at least, until Skuld was free."

"I also read that… the burning passion that every Kurogane's heir and every Skuld feel for each other…" Jiraya said. "Naruto and Mirai… Although, Mirai resists very well to it."

"Mirai is not resisting." AL said. Jiraya looked down. "She doesn't know about Naruto's ancestors. She is resisting because she knows who Naruto really is and that she shouldn't do it."

"So, you really told her…" Jiraya said.

"I never had any secrets to my daughter, Jiraya-san. She and my nephews are the only family I have left." Akatsuki said.

"Speaking about your nephews: do you know who their father is?" Jiraya asked, looking to Akatsuki.

"I have no idea." He answered.

"How? Your sister also told you everything…" Jiraya asked. AL looked to him.

"She would never talk with me about the man who was able to soften her heart. That would very embarrassing to her." Leader said. Jiraya knit his brows.

"Are you sure or are you hiding it for me?" Jiraya asked. AL smiled. "You continue to be a bitch."

"Of course I know. I'm just not telling you because you also continue to be a bitch." AL said and was about to leave, but Jiraya grabbed his arm. The Former Tsukikage didn't like it.

"I don't have time to waste with you, young man. Tell me the truth!" Jiraya demanded.

"Why should I say to you something even my sister didn't say? If she wanted it to be a secret… it will continue as it is. A secret." AL said and was about to leave…

"Do you have any idea how the wounds appear in Mirai's body?" Jiraya asked.

"In one of the letters left by Rødulv, he said that after his brother started dating Nana, her body was many times pierced by Skuld's chakra. Kurogane found out that the much Guldrake touched Nana, the worst her body got…" AL explained. "Skuld wants to be free and go back to Heaven and the only way to soften her pain is when the Kurogane's Heir makes love with her… but she wouldn't be free, although, her pain would disappear and she would no longer pierce the body of her medium."

"So… that means…" Jiraya couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes…" AL turned to Jiraya. "Naruto is the one killing Mirai. He must have been a knotty boy and tried something with my daughter."

"Naruto didn't know it." Jiraya explained. "And… Minato also didn't…"

"Now it is too late… there is no way Mirai can be saved… Only if…" AL looked down.

"There is a way…" Jiraya looked to him.

"Actually there are two." AL said. "One it is too violent and even I disapprove and the other completely stupid and risky… But none can be performed…" Jiraya noticed the Akatsuki Leader was paining a lot with all of that. "Will you find a way for me to see my daughter?"

"I'll ask Tsunade to see if you can stay with her at night, but it will be hard to leave her alone. Kakashi and Naruto will want to be with her." Jiraya explained.

"I'm more than necessary." AL said. "I'll be there and there won't be anything to fear. I'm not the kind of man that would attack Konoha in a situation like this one." The Leader left. Jiraya smiled.

"After all, you _really_ continue to be a bitch…" Jiraya whispered.

In the next day, Naruto was alone on his hospital room. Hinata went home to have a bath and get some rest, once Naruto asked her to do so. The Jinchuuriki was gazing at nowhere.

"There must be a way to save Mirai…" Naruto whispered. "But how?" Naruto looked to the window. "Maybe Ero-Sennin is right… There is nothing I can do…" Naruto cried. "How could I let this happen? Why to Mirai?" Hinata entered and looked to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" She stopped near him, holding his hands. Naruto looked to her with his eyes filled with tears. "Don't cry… You need to get better and being like that doesn't help you." Naruto hugged her. Hinata realized he was really depressed. She put her arms around him. "Naruto-kun…"

"If there was a way… Hinata…" Naruto whispered. "I would do it… I would certainly do it."

In the ANBU Central, Ibiki went to see Itachi. The Akatsuki was bleeding from his mouth and had his body filled with bruises and injuries. Ibiki kneeled down near Itachi.

"So, are you more talkative?" Ibiki asked. Itachi move his head aside. "I see…" Ibiki got up. "You continue to play hard, but my patience has a limit, after that, you will tell me everything about Akatsuki." Ibiki turned to the ANBU near him. "Continue the treatment, but this time be sure he is tortured properly." Ibiki looked again to Itachi. "You know we could help you get back Chi-chan." Itachi continued with his head turned, but his breath increased speed. "It must be horrible to have our own child lost… in a place none of us know… probably suffering… crying for mommy and daddy…"

"Shut up…" Itachi whispered. Ibiki noticed touching in Chi's name was making Itachi react.

"It's the truth." Ibiki said. "If you told us everything you know about Akatsuki, we will set you free to search for your daughter."

"I told you to shut up…" Itachi whispered again, but louder.

"Are you yelling at me because you were not strong enough to protect your daughter? I'm not the responsible, you know." Ibiki said. Itachi bound his hands and moved his head for the place where he heard Ibiki's voice coming from.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO TEACH ME HOW TO BEHAVE!" Itachi screamed. "I'M GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE AND FOUND MY DAUGHTER BY MYSELF." Ibiki smiled.

"No, you're not." Ibiki said and put his hand on Itachi's face. "Not before we know what we want about Akatsuki."

Itachi opened his mouth and crunched Ibiki's hand. The Jounin screamed. Itachi sucked his blood and spitted it out to one of the ANBU, making it become dirt with blood. Ibiki punched the Uchiha in the face.

"You bastard!" Ibiki said. "Take care of him. All the Uchiha always thought they were the best… Let's see it, then." Ibiki left.

"You were late." Itachi whispered. The ANBU with its mask dirty took it off. It was Hidan.

"How do you know it was us?" Hidan asked. Itachi smiled.

"Kisame's my partner for more than 9 years. I would recognize his breathe anywhere." Itachi said. All of them took their masks out.

"I was thinking we were going to surprise you. Mmm…" Deidara said.

"It's good to know you're alive, Itachi-san!" Tobi said.

"You won't believe, but we were waiting Tobi would took out his mask to put the ANBU one, but he did not. Mmm. We continue unknowing his horrible face." Deidara mocked.

"My face it's not horrible!" Tobi said.

"Oh yeah, fucker!? Then show it to us!" Hidan asked.

"My face it is so beauty that it needs to be hidden." Tobi said.

"You used Genjutsu on me, Itachi." Kisame said. Itachi lowered his head.

"I thought I could handle both Mirai and the Jinchuuriki." Itachi sighed. "I screwed up."

"We're sorry for Chi-chan." Tobi said. Itachi continued with his head down.

"Well! I don't like that cöck with the scar-face." Hidan said and lick the blood on the mask. "How do you want me to kill that mother fucker?"

"We need to look over Itachi and wait for the leader's orders, so it's better for you to keep that blood." Kisame remembered.

"Have you any information about Mirai?" Itachi asked.

"Zetsu must be coming with it. Mmm…" Deidara said.

At night, Naruto was better and he could go home, but he didn't want to because of Mirai. Tsunade insisted and said there was nothing for him to do in the Hospital. The Hokage said he should get some sleep and get back tomorrow. Naruto went back to his home, along with Hinata. The Jinchuuriki sat on the sofa.

"Do you want me to buy you some Ramen?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked to her.

"I'm not hungry, but I guess I'll have one. Bring one for you too, so we can eat together." Naruto said. Hinata smiled and left. Naruto looked to the table in the middle of the living room and saw a star-shaped soft toy from Chi. The boy picked it and sadly sighed. "Chi… Are you ok? I'm so sorry." Naruto heard a noise that seamed to be a lot of chirps. The boy followed the noise and ended up in the window, seeing three white owls on it. "These are… Kimi-san's Owls… They must be here…" Naruto remembered Mirai said she received everyday owls from Kimi with the important papers from the Hidden Moon, and then sent them back. "If Kimi-san doesn't get these papers… he is going to find out something's wrong with Mirai."

"I'm back." Hinata said and saw Naruto and the owls. "Those birds…"

"Hidden Moon must be coming to check on Mirai. By the number of the Owls, she isn't answering for more than three days. It's the time they need to get here if they come by sea." Naruto said.

"But… They wouldn't be coming now, would they?" Hinata asked.

"It takes three days by sea, two in the ocean and one in land, although, if they use Tsubasa no Jutsu…" Naruto looked to Hinata. "They will be here tomorrow, once they only need a day." Naruto summoned a frog and wrote a letter, put it in the frog and sent him to Tsunade. "Let's hope Old Lady Tsunade to come out with a plan." Naruto looked to Hinata. "Where is my Ramen?" Hinata raised her hands.

In the morning, Kakashi entered in Mirai's room. AL and his comrades were there, but the Copy Ninja didn't suspect anything. Kakashi sat near Mirai. AL was looking to him and then sensed something. Kakuzu and Konan also noticed.

"Sorry, Kakashi-san, but we need to go." AL said and left. Kakashi looked to them and then to Mirai.

"Are you awake, Mirai?" Kakashi asked. Mirai opened her eyes and looked to him. She smiled.

"I can't sleep with the sun hitting my eyes." Mirai whispered. Kakashi held her hand, caressing it. "I…" Mirai's eyes turned blue.

"What?" Kakashi noticed.

"Kimi…" Mirai whispered.

In the hospital corridor, Tsunade and Jiraya were passing by, when they heard some people speaking louder. Both looked to the door and saw two blonde 16 years old boys. The Hokage and the Sennin recognized them.

"Those boys are…" Jiraya said.

"Hello Konoha!" They said, moving their arms. Tsunade found that scene very depressing. "The Hidden Moon's Minamoto twins are back."

"All filled with gas!" Kyo said.

"And ready to make some noise!" Byo said.

"I can't believe you had the guts to come back here after what you've done the last time." Tsunade was surprised.

"Hey! It's massive boobs Hokage!" Both said and hugged Tsunade. Jiraya looked dumb-founded to them. Tsunade blushed a lot. The twins rubbed their faces on Tsunade's breasts. "They're so soft."

"YOU!" Tsunade punched both. The twins fell on the ground, bleeding from the nose. "HOW DARE YOU COME HERE TO PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY BODY?!" The boys got up with their hands on the face.

"Her strength is as big as her boobs…" Byo said.

"I guess you must be the Hokage." Someone said. Tsunade and Jiraya looked in front, seeing a handsome man about 28 years old with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing the Hidden Moon's headband.

"You already know my name. Let's hear yours." Tsunade said.

"I'm Owlgrimm Kimi." Kimi said. "The Hidden Moon's Byakutsuki."

"Owlgrimm…" Tsunade recognized the name. "And you're here because…"

"Our Tsukikage isn't answering the letters I'm sending her." Kimi informed. "This allowed me to think that you could be hiding something from us. Once you're not our allies, I needed to come and verify for myself."

"Kimi-san, let me explain it to you." Jiraya said. Kimi recognized him. "Mirai fought against Itachi and her diagnosis is not the best, actually is the worst possible."

"WHAT?!" Kyo and Byo shouted. "What happened with our cousin?" Jiraya looked to them and then back to Kimi.

"Mirai has less than four days of life." Jiraya said. Kimi and the twins were shocked.

"You failed your mission of protecting her!" Kimi pointed his finger to them. "You'll pay for this! I demand to see my Kage now."

"Yeah! We also demand it too!" the twins said.

"Follow me." Tsunade said. Kimi and the twins entered in Mirai's room. Mirai looked to them.

"MIRAI!" The twins ran to her. "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Mirai lied with a smile. Kimi went near her. Mirai lowered her look. Kimi focused his chakra on his hand and put it on Mirai's head.

"Those chakra scars… The one who healed you did an excellent job. I must admit, that even I wouldn't be able to do something like this." Kimi said. Tsunade felt proud of herself. "Although, her life is getting out of her body pretty fast." Kimi took his hand out of Mirai's head. "Look to my hand Mirai." Mirai looked to him. "How many fingers can you see?" Mirai didn't answer. Kyo and Byo looked to her. "You're blind."

"Blind!" Kakashi wasn't expecting Mirai to get blind so quick. Kyo and Byo looked angry to him.

"It's that ugly faced man that insulted our cousin in the Peace Treaty Ceremony!" The twins pointed. Kakashi was caught by surprise. Kimi sent him a bad look.

"Don't punish him." Mirai said. They looked to her. "I betrayed Kakashi with Itachi… it was obvious he was going to react like that."

"Well, we cannot do anything about you, unfortunately." Kimi sadly said. Mirai looked down. "Let me check on your daughter." Mirai's eyes opened wide. The Leafs looked down. Kimi noticed their reactions. "Where's Chi?"

"Chi was kidnapped by Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade said. Kimi looked to her.

"Uchiha? An Itachi's relative?" Kimi asked and looked to Mirai. "I didn't know it… Sorry." Tears fell from Mirai's eyes. "The things are not good for you, Leafs." Kimi said. Tsunade looked to him. "You left our Tsukikage in this condition and you let her daughter being kidnapped, the one who will become the new Skuld after Mirai's death! You're in really big trouble."

"We made the best we could." Tsunade affirmed. "Mirai left the Village without taking anyone of her bodyguards, we have no fault."

"And Chi?" Kimi asked.

"She was on my arms and fought to protect her…" Naruto entered the room, followed by Hinata. Kimi recognized him, just like the twins. "But… my opponent… was stronger than me and I lost." Naruto didn't like to admit Sasuke got stronger than him. "If there is someone who should be punish, that one is me." Kimi closed his eyes.

"If Mirai dies, the Hidden Moon will need to appoint a new Tsukikage." Kimi said. Naruto looked to him. "Besides, with Chi gone, we will lose the most important clan on the Village, the Skulds clan." Kimi looked to Mirai. "Skulds also descend from Kurogane… After all, the first Skuld married with Kurogane's second child. They always were the fastest method to choose a new Tsukikage. Once the Skulds only fall in love with people with a personality close to Kurogane's, those people ended up as the new Tsukikage and always ended up bringing prosperity to the village." Kimi looked to Naruto. "Although, if the Tsukikage died and the Skuld continued to be very young to follow in love… When that happens…"

"The Hersir or the Valkerie alive at the moment become the next Tsukikage." Naruto ended the phrase. Kimi knit his brows. "If you're now, as mom told me, the Byakutsuki, that means you will become the thirtieth Tsukikage." Kimi looked down.

"That's not the only thing." Kimi said. Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraya looked to him. "Once Chi is not here and Mirai will be dead, there will be no more people with the Hidden Moon's blood living on this village." The Leafs startled. "And my first move as Tsukikage…"

"Wait, Kimi…" Mirai interrupted. Kimi looked to her, just as the others. "I have a better idea."

"I'm listening." Kimi said. Tsunade looked to the Tsukikage.

"Itachi is arrested in the ANBU Central…" Mirai said. "Instead of attacking Konoha, make them give you Itachi."

"That's asking too much, Mirai-sama!" Tsunade said. "Itachi is a criminal wanted by our village, we cannot trade him! You know that!"

"Although, Itachi is the man I love and I won't let him end up his days in a prison, with our daughter in the hands of his disgusting brother. Sasuke is also a criminal, isn't he? You're in this situation because of him." Mirai complained. Tsunade continue looking to her. Kimi smiled seeing that his Tsukikage was alive and kicking. "Kimi, write down my words. Konoha has two choices." The Leafs looked to her. "Release Itachi and let him go the Hidden Moon… Or bring Sasuke's head in his place. If not, Hidden Moon has my permission to attack."

"NO!" Naruto went near Mirai. "You cannot ask us to kill Sasuke! Sasuke is my friend. He is like a brother to me! You're being irrational."

"Both hypotheses are very heavy." Tsunade said. "You're asking too much, but I need to protect my people…"

"Fear not, as soon as Itachi is free or Sasuke's killed…" Mirai whispered. "The Hidden Moon will sign the peace treaty." Kimi found that strange.

"Sign the peace treaty? Isn't that…" Kimi was about to speak, but Mirai cut his words, once again.

"'Asking too much?' Was that what you were going to say?" Mirai whispered. They noticed she was really tired. "I guess it is the fairest thing to do…"

"Mom, you need to rest." Naruto caressed Mirai's forehead. She closed her eyes.

"I… I want our villages to be allies… both of them will grow up with the alliance… Please… it's…" Mirai fell asleep.

"MIRAI!" The twins called, but she didn't listen. Kimi went near Tsunade and Jiraya.

"You're lucky my Tsukikage wishes this alliance and she is in love with one of yours. If it was for me… None of you would be left alive." Kimi left.

"That guy…" Tsunade said. Jiraya looked to her.

"He is right… This situation is very delicate." Jiraya said. "So, shall we give Itachi or search for Sasuke?"

"We cannot give Sasuke!" Naruto insisted. "He is just doing this because of Itachi. If we free Itachi…."

"He will search for Chi and possibly kill Sasuke in the process." Kakashi ended. Naruto looked to him. "Sasuke will die both ways, but he has more chances of survival if we free Itachi and search for Chi ourselves."

"That's what we will do." Tsunade said. "Chi was under our custody, we must search for her. After all, she is also an Uchiha: she has Leaf blood on her veins and must be protected as any other Leaf. I'll think better about this, we can never put our village in trouble." Tsunade left. Naruto and the twins continued looking to Mirai. Hinata went near Naruto, caressing his face.

"You have a girlfriend?" Byo asked. Naruto looked to him and then to Hinata.

"Well… Why are you surprised?" Naruto asked.

"We always wonder why you are so look-a-like us." Kyo said. Naruto looked puzzled at them.

"They're right." Hinata said, looking to them. The twins smiled to her.

"We would be better lovers than him! Wanna have a ride with us?" Kyo and Byo said. Hinata blushed so much and so fast that she was about to faint.

"Do you really have to try dating with _any_ girl that appears in front of you?" Naruto asked, angry.

"You're just afraid because our beauty could conquer any girl!" The twins said.

"You…" Naruto was about to hit them, but Jiraya held him.

"Mirai needs to sleep. It's better for you three to handle that and solve it later." Jiraya said. The boys looked down.

At night, Mirai woke up. Kimi was back on her bedroom, along with Kakashi, Naruto, Jiraya and the twins.

"You have awakened…" Naruto said, happy. Mirai was trying to find him with the eyes, but she could see nothing but blurred spots.

"Naruto…" Mirai smiled. Naruto held her hand.

Sakura entered on the room. It continued to be very hard for the Chuunin to face Mirai, but she needed to see how the Tsukikage was.

"Kakashi… I need to say something to you…" Mirai whispered. Her voice was becoming quitter with the passage of time. Kakashi looked to her. "I need you to forgive me." Kakashi's eye opened wide. "You were the person I hurt the most in my entire life… please, forgive me. I intended to tell you about Chi… I tried to love you, but my heart belongs to Itachi. Will you forgive me?" Kakashi went near her and caressed her face.

"I already did, but my pride didn't let me admit it." Kakashi said. Mirai smiled. "Of course I forgive you. If I could… I would marry you…"

"Sorry… Kakashi." Mirai whispered. "Sakura…" The pinked haired girl looked to her. "Don't feel guilty because of Chi… Just try to find her… and live happy… You have so much to offer…"

"Thank you, Mirai-sama." Sakura said, with tears on her eyes.

"Kimi…" Mirai called. Kimi looked to her. "It's going to be a girl…" Kimi smiled and closed his eyes.

"Kyo… Byo…"

"We're here!" They said, looking expectantly to Mirai.

"Your father is still alive…" Mirai confessed. They were completely caught by surprise.

"Alive?" Byo asked.

"But how?!" Kyo asked.

"You know your mother… She preferred to die instead of admit that she was conquered by a man." Mirai played. The twins looked to each other. "Go for my father, he will tell you…" Jiraya was looking to her.

"Jiraya-san…" Mirai called. "I have a last wish only you could fulfil…"

"You say it." Jiraya said. Mirai smiled.

"I want to speak with Itachi…" Mirai asked. Jiraya was caught by surprise. "Please… I sense my voice is shutting… I need to speak with him…"

"I'll try to bring him here." Jiraya left. Mirai closed her eyes and bound the hand Naruto was holding.

"I will speak with you after that… please wait…" Mirai said. Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry. I promise I won't leave your side." Naruto assured.

In the ANBU central, Ibiki appeared near Itachi, who was very weak and tired. Jiraya appeared behind the Jounin.

"Are you sure the Hokage allows this?" Ibiki asked. Jiraya looked to him and then to Itachi.

"This person is very important for the Tsukikage and we are not in position to deny her anything." Jiraya explained.

"The Hidden Moon is not a famous village; they must not be that hard to deal with." Ibiki said. Jiraya looked to him.

"Both me and Yondaime where there for a month. I battled a Valkerie and Yondaime the Tsukikage… Both of the fights ended up tied." Jiraya explained. Ibiki looked to him. "They are more than blonde people, believe me." Jiraya kneeled down near Itachi. "Mirai wants to see you." Itachi slowly rose his head.

"I'm all knocked out…" Itachi said. "I would only hurt her more if she sees me like this."

"She will not." Jiraya explained. "Mirai can no longer see and she wishes to speak with you before losing her voice." Jiraya got up and started untying Itachi's ropes. "In order to avoid a war between the Leaf and the Moon, you will be freed." Jiraya said. Itachi moved his head. "So, I beg you not to try to escape now, because if you do… Well, I guess you know." Jiraya took Itachi. Ibiki looked to them.

"Are you sure you don't want one of my men to go with you?" Ibiki asked.

"I'm more than necessary, believe me." Jiraya smiled.

Minutes later, Itachi was on Mirai's bedroom. Naruto and the others were surprised with the state of his body. Itachi sat on a bench near Mirai. The Uchiha continued to have his eyes covered by a scarf.

"Itachi…" Mirai whispered. Itachi smiled and followed her voice to put his hand on her face. Mirai smiled while feeling Itachi's hand. "I'm so happy… to have you near me… again…"

"If I could, I would always be near you." Itachi said, caressing her face. "You and Chi are my priciest possessions. I love you."

"I love you too." Mirai said. "Please, find our daughter."

"I will!" Itachi said. "I will go everywhere to find her. I'll take care of her… I promise you." Itachi was feeling all kinds of emotions on that moment. The Akatsuki felt tears on his hands. Mirai was crying. "You were the best thing that ever happened to me… You… You're my soul-mate..." Itachi lowered his head, lending it on Mirai's. "I love you so much… so much…"

"Itachi… Remember when we went to the Garden of Freya…" Mirai asked.

"The place where all the Skulds went with the man they wanted to be Tsukikage." Itachi remembered. "We went there in the day after our first time…"

"Our names are kept there… So… for eternity… People will know that we were in love." Mirai was so happy for having Itachi near her. Naruto looked down, feeling sad, just like Kakashi. Kimi was looking to them, remembering when they were young and went to the beach together or having picnics. "Kiss me…"

"I was also thinking on that." Itachi said and kissed her, putting his arms around her. Tears were falling from their eyes, while they were enjoying the kiss. They kissed for a very very very long time. Naruto looked to them and, deep inside of him, he knew he could do something to save Mirai, he just didn't know what. In the end of the kiss, Itachi rubbed his face on Mirai's. "I will always love you. Always… Always…"

"Me too…" Mirai said. "Thank you, Itachi… for everything you've done for me. Thank you for appearing in the beach that night. Thank you for being in that broom closet. Thank you to have to courage to disobey my father's orders. Thank you for giving me a wonderful daughter. Thank you for saving Chi from the wolves. Thank you for protecting me. Thank you… for joining Akatsuki just to save me… Thank you… for loving me…" Mirai cried. "I love you…"

"I'll free Skuld… You won't die in vain… I can assure you that." Itachi said. His scarf was hiding his tears. "I love you, Mirai." Both smiled. Jiraya appeared near them.

"I need to take him, Mirai." Jiraya sadly said. Mirai sniffed.

"Bye, my love…" Mirai said.

"Bye…" Itachi said and left with Jiraya.

"It's so sad…" Sakura whispered, cleaning her tears.

"Naruto…" Mirai called. Naruto went near her and held her hand. "I wanted you to be last person I would talk with… I have something important to tell you…" Kakashi looked to her. "Have you ever asked someone about your parents?"

"Well…" Naruto looked down. "I once asked Iruka-sensei, but he didn't know… so I presumed… no one knows…" Mirai caressed his hand.

"Do you know why I lend the Book of the Tsukikages to Shikamaru?" Mirai asked. Naruto looked to her. "He must be finding it, right now…" Naruto's eyes opened wide. "You were born in the day my mother died…" Kakashi startled. "My father reported everything it happened in Konoha, in that day… 16 years ago. Everything…"

"But your father… he wrote in a way it is hard to understand." Naruto said. Mirai smiled, noticing Naruto was anxious.

"The answer is there… You just need to search for it…" Mirai said. "You … … …" Mirai was moving her lips but no sound was coming out. Naruto looked worried to her. Mirai stopped moving her mouth and looked down. She began crying but only the noises made by her nose were listened. Naruto began crying too.

"Not now! You know, don't you? My father… my mother!? You know!" Naruto grabbed her, shaking the Tsukikage. "Please, tell me! I need to know… Please! Speak with me!" Kimi quickly went near her and put his hand on her neck, focusing his chakra.

"Her vocal cords are not working." Kimi said. Naruto leaned his head on Mirai's chest.

"This can't be happening…" Naruto cried. "WHY? WHY?"

In the middle of the night, AL was with Mirai. He was really sad seeing that his daughter couldn't speak. He caressed her hair, while she was sleeping.

"Leader… Konoha is going to free Itachi." The kunoichi said.

"Then, Kisame and the others are doing nothing at the ANBU Central." Kakuzu said. Leader looked to them.

"They will continue there… We need to assure they don't find out anything about our organization before Itachi's free." Leader said and looked back to Mirai. He remembered when Mirai was a baby and he took care of her. The Leader lowered his head. Kakuzu and Medical Nin noticed he was trying not to cry.

When the sun rose, the Hyuuga were having breakfast, when they were surprised by a knock on the door.

"Hmm… Who could it be so early in the morning?" Hiashi asked. A member from the Branch Family appeared.

"Hyuuga-sama, Jiraya-sama is here to speak with you." The other Hyuuga said.

"Jiraya-sama?" Hiashi went to meet Jiraya and the two sat on around a table in a small room. "So, what brings you here? I hope Naruto didn't try something with Hinata?"

"No, actually I'm here because of Uzumaki." Jiraya said. Hiashi looked to him. "As you know, the legend of Uzumaki as been passed down through very few persons in Konoha, but it is important for Naruto to know it." Hiashi lowered his look a little. "I know that the reason why you were against Hinata's affair with Naruto was not because he was nobody or the Kyuubi's container, but because you know about Uzumaki and what happens to the persons of her clan."

"So… you're here…" Hiashi looked to him. Jiraya seriously stared at Hinata's father.

"I have strong reasons to believe that Naruto is going to be attacked by a demon very soon." Jiraya said. Hiashi was caught by surprise.

"But Naruto is not married yet, or major than 20 or has child." Hiashi remembered.

"I know, but your duty as the one chosen to tell him, is to go there and say everything you know." Jiraya stared at Hiashi and then both looked down. "We cannot let happen with Naruto the same thing that happened with his father… that would be catastrophic."

"It will be very hard for him to hear the truth, especially when the Tsukikage is in such delicate conditions." Hiashi referred. Jiraya looked down.

"Mirai has three days of life left…" Jiraya said. "You need to tell Naruto about his ascendancy."

"I will… You have my word." Hiashi got up and left. Jiraya looked to the door and then, Hiashi entered again. The Hyuuga had a scroll on his hand. "This scroll was given to my family when the First entrusted us Uzumaki's secret. He said that we should give it to Uzumaki's heir when our turn came. You say the Tsukikage has three more days. I'll tell Naruto, before the ending of that period. I need to take out all the providences."

"Good Luck." Jiraya said.

Someplace nearby, Shikamaru was lying on his bed, thinking about everything he heard about Naruto's past and trying to relate it.

"There must be a connection…" Shikamaru whispered, looking to the ground, and remembering every word he heard. '_Name: Uzumaki Naruto. Birthday: October 10__th__. Father: Unknown. Mother: Unknown. Time of birth: Unknown. Attributes: Blond hair, Blue eyes and three lines in each cheek.' 'What will be the interest in hiding Naruto's parents' names?' 'My main mission as the Tsukikage failed.' 'I, Kouryou Kurogane…' ''Shodaime Tsukikage. Kouryou Kurogane'. _'_So this was the famous Kurogane. It looks somewhat familiar…' 'Then, Mirai's mother was related with Yondaime…' 'For those Lofn shows her smile, not even a powerful Tsukikage can separate. Bye, Frigg' 'You've taken the shape of my fallen wife to injure me…' 'There were three Jutsus that passed down from Tsukikage to Tsukikage. Tsukiyomi no Bunshin, Shiki Fuujin and Ignis Divine Requiem.' 'I saw Yondaime Hokage performing that Jutsu' 'Yondaime Hokage suddenly stops writing' _'_See Hokage's report, October, 10__th _' '_Fulla?' 'They offered the body of a woman called Owlgrimm.' 'You've taken the shape of my fallen wife to injure me…' 'If she was dead, then Konoha made a wrong choice.' 'What does this have to do with Naruto?' 'Naruto's family secret… must remain a secret.' 'See Hokage's report, October, 10__th __' 'For those Lofn shows her smile, not even a powerful Tsukikage can separate. Bye, Frigg' 'Once she was going to fall in love with Guldrake, after countless attempts of going to bed with me, I need to leave the village before she could do something more drastic.' '…not even a powerful Tsukikage can separate.' 'I saw a lot of photographs with Yondaime hugging her and caressing her belly.' 'Every first boy of my legacy and every first girl of the Skuld's lineage will fall in love…' 'That black thing over Naruto's body…' ''_Black Iron…_' 'All because she didn't want to reveal her family's name' 'The reason was not written' 'Naruto's family secret… must remain a secret.' 'It looks somewhat familiar…' 'But he realised I wasn't so capable of calling chakra like the ninjas from his country' 'I decided to teach him everything I knew, so one day he could follow my paths' 'Then, it comes the most difficult of them all, Shiki Fuujin.' 'I saw Yondaime Hokage performing that Jutsu' ''_Kurogane…_' 'The Leader said he knew Jutsus only the Tsukikages knew. That could only mean he was a Tsukikage' 'Because I'm certain you'll find out another answer you really want to know.' 'Naruto's family secret… must remain a secret_.' Shikamaru looked to Temari, who was sleeping at his side. "Why was a post-it on Naruto's profile to the Hokage's report?" Shikamaru's eyes opened wide. "The Black Iron around Naruto's body… Hinata was healing him from the back…" Shikamaru opened the Book of the Tsukikages. "_Unfortunately, when he was bathing, a leaf fell over his back, covering the place of the heart."_ Shikamaru looked aside and then back to the book. "Of course… Black Iron… Black Iron means Kurogane… Kurogane's face looked familiar to Gaara, because he looked a lot like Naruto… Naruto is his heir… The family secret… Naruto's family is the family of Kurogane." Shikamaru couldn't believe in what he was saying. "Kyuubi must have stroke that day because it was the day Mirai's mother died… And the demon-fox came to kill Naruto's father, but a lot of people died that night…" Shikamaru tried to focus. _'Because I'm certain you'll find out another answer you really want to know. _' "She knew I was going to find out… but she doesn't know who the Kurogane's heir is, so… she must have been speaking about something else…" Shikamaru's eyes opened even more wide. "It can't be… The answer is on the book, Naruto's father and mother's names are in the book. There are only four Leafs which have their names written in the book. None of them is from a woman. That's why the pact of Non-Aggression makes sense. It can't be… How did nobody in Konoha know this? Oh God…" Shikamaru looked to the window. "Sai must have found it before me… but him… I also… AUCH!" Shikamaru felt a pinch on his arm. He looked at his side and saw Temari.

"I need to sleep for two. Do you mind to speak a little quieter?" Temari asked.

"What a pain…" Shikamaru said. He looked to her. "I found who Naruto's parents are."

"Good for you." Temari turned her back to him, but then quickly looked back. "What?! You've found out?!" Shikamaru looked sad to the book. "What? We need to go meet him and tell him the truth! Wasn't that our plan?"

"I… I don't have the guts to do it…" Shikamaru sadly said. Temari looked to him. "My father must know it too… I need to speak with him." Shikamaru got up. Temari looked to him and lied back on the bed.

Shikamaru went to the kitchen, where his parents were having breakfast. Shikaku noticed his son was not very happy.

"What? Temari pushed you and fell from the bed?" Shikaku asked. Shikamaru sat on the table.

"You know, don't you?" Shikamaru asked. Shikaku looked to him. "I found out… Naruto's parents…" Shikaku and his wife were caught by surprise.

"How? Don't tell me that ANBU friend of yours continued sneaking?!" Shikaku asked.

"No… I found out myself." Shikamaru said.

"Are you happy now?" Shikaku asked. Shikamaru closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"No…" He cried. "I preferred not knowing it."

"That's why I haven't told you. Because I also… preferred not knowing it." Shikaku said, drinking his milk. "I guess that now I have no reasons to hide it from you for much longer. I'll tell you everything…"

Naruto passed the three days near Mirai, holding her hand and wishing she could live, but his prayers were not listened. Once Mirai couldn't see or speak, it was really hard for them to know what she could need. Tsunade usually read her lips and, along with Kimi, she tried to neutralize Mirai's pain. Many times, Mirai cried for her daughter, but Chi was not there to answer her.

On the ANBU Central, Itachi was also paining with longing. Thinking that his innocent baby daughter could be suffering in Sasuke's arms was not cheering him up. His comrades noticed his bad mood, but they could do nothing to help him.

Kitty Zetsu appeared and jumped to Kisame's shoulder.

"So Zetsu, what's the news?" Hidan asked. Zetsu looked to him.

"Leader said you shall meet him tomorrow morning in the main gate of Konoha." Zetsu informed. "Konoha will deliver Itachi there to Kimi-san and the Leader's nephews. And we will be hidden there to assure the Leafs won't try anything and to get Itachi."

"You're really lucky, Itachi-san." Tobi said.

"We don't think so." Zetsu meowed. All looked to him. "Kakuzu told me Mirai won't last this night." Itachi's heart jumped. His comrades noticed. "She can no longer speak and her breath is very light, almost inexistent. This night, Mirai will die." The Akatsukis looked down. Itachi bite his lip. "Konoha is already searching for information regarding Orochimaru… Once he changes his hideout very often, it's hard to find him."

"I'll find that bastard and blow him. Mmm…" Deidara said.

"No." Itachi said. They looked to him. "I'll find out all of them, even if takes a lifetime, I'll find them and kill them all. My daughter… She is innocent. She has no fault of my mistakes. I'll kill them." Itachi was really angry. "I'll kill them all. I can assure you that."

"Now you look like an Akatsuki." Kisame said.

On the hospital, Kimi entered Mirai's bedroom. Naruto was the only one there.

"The Hokage said none should be here." Kimi remembered. Naruto sniffed. "You shouldn't stay." Kimi went near Mirai. "I guess you won't like to be here in the moment this machine stops making noise." Mirai had a machine on her bedside table, showing her heart beats.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked. Kimi went near the window.

"Today is New Moon night." Kimi started making hand seals. "We can't let Mirai be touched by the bright of the sky." Naruto looked to him. The windows became covered with a dark veil, just like the door. Kimi looked down and then went near Mirai, caressing her face. Naruto looked down. "It's hard to know the persons we love are dying and that tomorrow… they will no longer show us their smile." Kimi kissed Mirai's forehead and then left. Naruto continued there.

Kimi went to the hospital roof, where Kakuzu and the Konan where. Kimi made a seal and transformed back into the AL.

"So… Have you made the seals?" Kakuzu asked. The leader went near the balcony, putting his arms on the iron bars. They noticed the leader was breathing as if he was trying to calm down. They went near him. The wind was blowing strongly over the village. "Leader?" The leader looked to his right hand and rose his arm to the place where the Moon was supposed to be.

"This ring I'm caring… The 'Zero'. This ring was once held by Kurogane. It was supposed to pass down through his children when they become Tsukikage. But he left the village with his first child and gave the ring to Rødulv, so it could only be held by the Tsukikages." AL explained. "The Skulds clan represents the first clan, once they are also Kurogane's descendents. My clan, the Minamoto, also descend from Rødulv, that's why we held the second ring, 'Blue'. We were named the Minamoto (Minamoto means 'Source') because we also have Kurogane's blood… even if it came only from his second child, even if it doesn't bring such power as it brings to the first child… We have it running down our veins." Leader looked down. "But even with all the power I have… even with all the knowledge… I can't save her… I can't save…" Kakuzu looked to the leader and then looked in front.

"Shinobis aren't supposed to show their tears in any circumstances." Kakuzu said. Leader didn't move.

"I'm not crying." Leader said in a monochord tone. "How dare you saying something like that about your leader? You'll pass the rest of the night in punishment position." Kakuzu looked to the kunoichi.

"You aren't supposed to _show_ tears." Kakuzu said and he and Konan turned back. "If we don't see them, then your integrity as a shinobi will continue." Leader smiled and a tear fell from his eye.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're going to be in punishment position… both of you." Leader said. The Akatsukis obeyed their leader. The Leader lowered more his head and put his hands on it, grabbing his hair. The former Tsukikage started crying silently, remembering every good moment he passed with Mirai.

In Mirai's room, Naruto was crying holding her hand. Mirai was sleeping peacefully. Naruto's face was filled with tears.

"I don't want to leave Mirai's side… but…" Naruto got up and went near the window, seeing Konoha. "If I don't flee… my village could be in trouble." Naruto stared the village. "I need to think on them first… I need to think on their safety." Naruto cried, cleaning his tears. "But mom…" Naruto was crying so much. He put his hand on his chest, grabbing his shirt. "I need to… It hurts so much…" Naruto's tears were falling on the ground. "Mirai… Konoha… I need to flee… I have to protect them… I love Mirai… I love Konoha… I love them so much… I love them so much I need to go away… so I can save them." Naruto leaned his head on the glass, crying and crying. "Kurogane… If there was a way…" Naruto opened his eyes, seeing the leaves flying with the wind. "All of them… my friends… Shikamaru and Temari… Kakashi-sensei… Sakura-chan… Hinata…" Naruto closed his eyes. "I can't put them in danger… I need to go…" Naruto went near Mirai, caressing her face. "Mom…" Naruto remembered Kurogane's words. '_Happens what it has to happen, you shall not give yourself to Skuld. Tie yourself to a tree, cut of your hands or take out eyes. Never… ever give yourself to Skuld. If you do that, Susanowo's powers will increase and he would be able to get her. Don't try it… even if you really love her and she's dying, don't do it._' "I preferred not to understand the meaning of those words…" Naruto cried. Suddenly, Naruto noticed something on Kurogane's words. "Could it be?" Naruto looked back to Mirai. "_'Even if she is dying…' _ He knew she was going to die… then why?"

'Can't you see it?' Naruto heard a voice from the depths of his mind. Kyuubi opened his red eyes and looked to Naruto from the gates of his prison. Naruto rose his head and looked up to him. Kyuubi smiled. 'Kurogane gave you the answer. There is a way.' Naruto's eyes opened wide.

"There is a way… a way to save Mirai?"

'Actually there are two… but now and with Alfa's medium dying so fast, you can only perform one…' Kyuubi looked deeply into Naruto's eyes. 'You know what to say.' Kyuubi informed. Naruto's eyes moved to the water at his feet. 'Alfa told you…' the water in Naruto's mind started rising its level. 'You have the strength… Say those five words' The water level continued increasing. Naruto closed his eyes. The water already covered Naruto's shoulders.

"I won't…" Naruto said. The water quickly got back to the ground. Kyuubi was caught by surprise and stared at Naruto. "I know…" Naruto stared Kyuubi. "You only want Susanowo's powers to increase, to go back to the Uchihas." Naruto looked angry to the Bijuu. "I won't!"

'Then you prefer to see Mirai dying, along with Konoha?' Kyuubi said. Naruto looked down. 'I'm the closest demon to you… Alfa herself will come here to free me.'

"I'm immortal." Naruto said. Kyuubi smiled.

'But the Leafs aren't.' Kyuubi remembered. 'If you can't die… I'll need to take someone else… Perhaps, that pinked haired friend of yours...' Naruto looked surprised to Kyuubi. The demon was pleased to see him that scared. "Maybe Konohamaru… or Temari. Isn't she pregnant? That will be two in one. No! Wait! I have a better one. Someone as priceless as a Kurogane's Heir to you… Hyuuga Hinata.'

"STOP! They have made nothing against you! You can't kill them!" Naruto ordered. Kyuubi laughed.

'Then call for Alfa!' Kyuubi screamed.

"I can't!" Naruto put his hands on his head. "I can't! I can't! I CANNOT!"

'Why not? Because Kurogane told you?' Kyuubi asked. Naruto opened his eyes. 'Kurogane cares for none of his heirs. If he cared about them, why was he killed by his older son?' Naruto looked to Kyuubi. 'You have the power to save her. Forget Kurogane!'

"I won't." Naruto insisted. Kyuubi closed his eyes.

'Then pass the rest of your life running and living alone… for I will kill the first person I saw near you. Immortality has no fun when you're alone… just like life.' Naruto opened his eyes and looked back to Mirai.

"I need to save them, Mirai…" Naruto whispered. The Jinchuuriki looked deeply to her and then closed his eyes, holding Mirai's hand near his face. "I can't let them die… I can't let Konoha die… This is my home… Even if these people don't love me… Even knowing most of them only saw me as a monster… I need to protect them." Naruto quickly opened his eyes wide…

The sparkled starish night was shining while a strong wind blow. The roads were deserted and deprived of artificial light. No bird sang. Only the wind noise appeared to be feeling the melody of the night.

Naruto walked alone in the road. Tears were falling from his face. The boy walked with his head lowered. Every step he took seemed to be so heavy.

"Naruto-kun!" A voice called in the middle of the night. Hinata stopped near Naruto, getting back her breathe after the race. "I went to the hospital, but they told me you were no longer there." Hinata noticed Naruto wasn't fine. "Naruto-kun?" Naruto raised his head and knit his brows, looking in front. Hinata realized he was looking to someone; she looked back, but saw nobody. She looked back to Naruto and noticed he really appeared to be seeing someone. "Could it be…?" Hinata looked back again. "Byakugan!" Her eyes revealed another person. "What? Who…? What an immense quantity of chakra… Naruto-kun?"

"Aren't you a little late?" Naruto asked. Hinata noticed Naruto was speaking to a ghost. She put her hands on Naruto's chest, grabbing his shirt. She noticed it was wet.

§There was nothing I could do…§ Kurogane said. Hinata read his lips and was able to understand what he was saying.

"The kanji on his forehead protector ribbons. It's Kurogane…" Hinata was shocked and nervous.

"It always has…" Naruto said. "Why have you never told me Guldrake killed you?"

§As you may realise, I'm not proud of it.§ Kurogane was speaking with a tone of voice Naruto never heard from him. He always seemed to be happy, but now he seemed to be angry. §Guldrake killed me because I separated him from Nana.§ Naruto looked angry to him.

"Have you ever cared about me?" Naruto asked.

§All of my heirs are like my children. I love them all, as I love you. I always tried to protect them. I always tried to act as a father to them.§ Kurogane confessed.

"If your own child hated you… How could you say you acted as a father?" Naruto complained. Kurogane's eyes opened wide. "You never gave a shit to anyone of us. You continued letting us being killed by demons, one after another and made nothing to change it! YOU SUCK AS A FATHER!" Kurogane looked down and then lowered is head. Naruto looked aside.

§Do you really think… I chose that destiny to my heirs?§ Kurogane asked. Hinata noticed he was crying and then looked to Naruto. The Jinchuuriki had his eyes closed, also crying. §I only chose to take care of Skuld. An angel that was taken away from her home and that needed a friend. Demons appear because Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi decided that way…§

"What have you ever did to anyone of us?!" Naruto screamed. Kurogane continued with his head lowered.

§In the night before Skuld died… I went to their dreams and said to them to hide their children and the persons they loved… so none of them would die…§ Kurogane said. Naruto looked to him. Kurogane looked to the other side. Naruto lowered his head and started walking, passing through the middle of Kurogane's spirit. Hinata went after him, but avoid touching the ghost, while looking into him. §For my sake… I hope…§ Kurogane said. Naruto stopped. §You could be a better father than I ever was…§ Kurogane vanished.

Naruto was about to run, but he hit on someone. Naruto looked up and saw Hiashi.

"Father!" Hinata was surprised.

"What? I have done nothing to your daughter." Naruto complained.

"I'm here because of you." Hiashi said. Naruto looked to him. "There is a palace far from here." Hiashi gave Naruto the scroll he showed Jiraya before. Naruto looked to it and then back to Hiashi. "Head north…" Hinata's father pointed. "It's a huge palace with a big cherry blossoms garden. If you run quickly you will be there in only half an hour." Hiashi looked back to Naruto. "You will find everything about your family and your parents there." Naruto looked to him. "I'll go with you…"

"No." Naruto interrupted. Hiashi looked to him. "You may be in danger… Please, stay in Konoha and ask for none to search for me." Naruto made Tsubasa no Jutsu and was about to fly, but Hinata caught his arm. Naruto looked to her. "It's dangerous, Hinata…"

"I don't care!" Hinata said. "I'll go with you. If you die… then there is nothing more life could offer me." Naruto smiled and pulled Hinata.

"Hinata!" Hiashi called.

"You have a brave daughter, Hyuuga-san." Naruto said and flew away.

In the hospital, more precisely in Mirai's room, a ghost appeared. Kurogane stared Mirai for a while. The spirit went near her and put his hand on her face.

§I'm so sorry…§ Kurogane said. The room became filled with metal chains. Skuld's spirit got out from Mirai's body and looked to Kurogane. She smiled.

"Kurogane…" She put her hands on his chest, leaning her head on his _body_. "I'm so happy to see you again." She noticed Kurogane had tears on his face. "What's wrong? Where is the happy face I grown up seeing?" Kurogane looked down. "I always wish to be the one and only for you… so I could be the one able to release you from your pain. So many times, I wished to be Reignfield, so I could make happier."

§Reignfield was the one and only for me.§ Kurogane said. Skuld looked down. §God only makes one soul-mate for each one of us. You will also find yours, someday. I'm sure. And for that person only, you will wish to be no other but yourself.§ Skuld smiled.

"Thank you…" Skuld said. Kurogane started shining and turned into a small ball of light. Skuld held it on her arms. "I'm happy to have ended up on your hands, all those decades ago." Skuld disappeared, along with the ball of light and the chains.

Naruto and Hinata landed in the cherry trees garden. Naruto looked around.

"I know this place…" Naruto said. Hinata looked to him. "It's the castle from my dream. The place I would live if Kyuubi didn't attack." Naruto looked to the scroll and opened it. It was a map. "What's this?"

"It seems to be a plant from the castle. See?" Hinata pointed to the place where it was drawn a garden. "These trees drawing a whirlpool." Hinata used her Byakugan. "That's where we are." Naruto opened more the scroll.

"There is an 'X' in this place. In the second floor. The answers must be there." Naruto said. "Let's go…" Naruto looked to the castle. "Let's see… my house."

The Sun began to rise in the horizon, while Naruto and Hinata were coming in.

Inside the hospital, Kakashi was going to Mirai's room. He stopped in front of the door, holding the doorknob.

"She is dead already…" Kakashi whispered. "Courage, Kakashi! You need to face…" Kakashi looked to his hand, feeling a soft breeze coming from inside the room. "The windows were closed, once it was New Moon…" Kakashi's eyes opened wide. "Could it be?!" Kakashi quickly opened the door. A wind blow over the room. The Sun was illuminating everything. Kakashi looked to the opened window with its curtains flying with the wind. Someone was on the window. Kakashi had his hand covering his eyes from the rising Sun's light. The Jounin could saw someone with its big red hair dancing in the wind. Kakashi's heart speeded up. "Mirai…" Mirai looked to him, with her eyes filled with tears. "You're alive. How?" Kakashi continued looking to her, thinking he was seeing an illusion.

"Chi…" Mirai cried. "My Chi…"

……………………………………………

How could Mirai be alive?

Did something happen with Chi?

Will Naruto find out about his family in the castle?

Take your kunais out for the last Jutsu of the first part "The Legend of the Unnamed Clan."

Naruto's family secret will finally be revealed.

Plus, the Peace Treaty will be discussed again, such as Akatsuki and Sasuke's plans.

Hi! It's me again! Sorry for the long chapter, (I seemed to be doing that a lot currently) but I needed to put all this and I already passed another part to the next chapter.

Somethings I also would like to talk with you about, the Uzumaki that is going to be mentioned in the next chapter is a character invented by me and has nothing to do with Uzumaki Kushina, (Spoiler  _Naruto's real mom in the Manga_) so, as I told you before, every information in this Fanfic regarding the AL, Naruto's mother and Yondaime Hokage were made by me. After all, how could I predict the way the Manga is taking?  Enjoy the Fanfic and thanks for reading!

Kisses for everyone!


	30. The Legend of the Unnamed Clan

The Legend of the Unnamed Clan 

Naruto and Hinata continued getting within the castle, but in all the doors were sealing Jutsus written in Moon Runes that slowed them down. The Jinchuuriki was trying to disable the seal in the door that leaded to the second floor. Hinata noticed Naruto was very tired, while he was breathing hardly while looking into the door. 'Naruto-kun is too must exhausted for someone that only started performing counter Jutsus in such a few time ago.' Hinata thought and continued looking to Naruto. 'Plus, his eyes are not the same as before… he seems to be pretty angry…'

"Damn!" Naruto complained and looked to Hinata. "Is anything more on the map?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked to the scroll.

"No! Here only says what I've told you before. '_Myself to myself'_" Hinata answered. Naruto looked angry to the door. 'Something is wrong…' Hinata thought.

…

Kakashi went near Mirai, unbelieving what he was seeing. Mirai was crying a lot.

"How? How can this be?" Kakashi asked. Mirai looked to him.

"I'm a Skuld…" Mirai whispered. "During the period that exists two or more… all of them are mortal, but if they got reduce to one, that one will become immortal…" Mirai looked down. "I fear… something could have happened with Chi…"

"Could?" Kakashi asked.

"Remember the tattoo I had? The butterfly one?" Mirai asked. Kakashi said yes. "I don't have it… I was supposed to have it if Chi was… dead."

"Then how?" Kakashi asked. Mirai looked to the window, seeing the rising Sun.

"While I was sleeping… Skuld spoke to me." Mirai whispered. "She said she didn't want to see people crying anymore. She said '_I don't want to see the one I love crying like he cried that night ever again. I don't want to see a medium of mine suffering like she suffered that night. I don't want to see that pain ever again.'"_

"The one I love?" Kakashi asked. "Kurogane?" Mirai looked to him.

"Is it possible, for the Kurogane's heir to be in Konoha?" Mirai asked. "I never wanted to find him. I always thought he could obligate me loving someone I didn't want to… It's strange…"

"Kurogane's Heir could have saved you?" Kakashi asked. Mirai looked to him.

"I don't know… All the letters with those matters were never showed to me, because I was the Skuld." Mirai looked down. "I wonder… if Chi continues to be alive… My baby…"

"We would have noticed if anyone entered in your room. Naruto was the last one being here, before I entered. So… I guess it couldn't be Kurogane's heir."

"Then Chi… my baby Chi…" Mirai cried. "I can't believe… I won't hear her saying 'Chi-ga-bu' ever again…" Mirai put her hands in front of her face and cried. Kakashi put his arm around her shoulders and leaned her head on him.

…

Somewhere else, far from there, in a hideout deep within the ground, Kabuto was giving some medicine to Orochimaru, once his body was beginning to reject him. Suigetsu was there, along with Karin.

"You need to change your body soon, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said. "This is the best that I can do."

"Don't worry, soon I'll have Sasuke-kun's body and I'll no longer have to deal with these problems." Orochimaru smiled.

Sasuke entered in the room. He had his arms inside of his black jacket and his face showed signs of tiredness.

"Hey look, it is Sasuke!" Suigetsu said. Sasuke slowly sat on the sofa.

"What happen? You seem to have slept nothing." Karin asked. Sasuke looked down.

"Remorse, uh?" Suigetsu asked, smiling. Sasuke sent him a bad look. "Sheezh! Those eyes were not necessary…"

"Don't be like that, Sasuke." Karin said, blushing while speaking with him.

"What? Why are you all getting into my life?" Sasuke asked. "Seems like I can't have a moment of peace…"

"Don't act that way, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said. Sasuke looked aside.

"How much do you bet that he was masturbating all night long?" Suigetsu whispered at Karin's ears. She hid her laugh. Sasuke looked to them. "What?! You're a teenager! It's normal." Sasuke groaned. Something started moving within Sasuke's jacket. All looked to him. Sasuke moved his arms.

"So, have you finally awake?" Sasuke asked, taking a black haired baby out of his jacket.

"Chi!" The baby smiled. Sasuke smiled back.

"What?! You slept with that thing?" Suigetsu asked, very surprised. Sasuke looked angry again.

"It's not a thing!" Sasuke yelled.

"Chi-ga-bu!" Chi said.

"Chi-ga-bu?!" Suigetsu complained. "What's that? A bonus?!"

"You're pissing me off." Sasuke warned. Chi continued laughing while putting her hands in Sasuke's chest. "One more and you're dead." Suigetsu looked aside, very angry. Chi looked to Sasuke. The Uchiha noticed she was a little scared and started lulling her.

"Do you really intend to take care of that baby?" Karin asked. Sasuke continued looking to Chi.

"She is an Uchiha… even being my brother's daughter, she has no fault." Sasuke said. "I'll raise her as a daughter of mine." Chi looked to him, raising her hands.

"Papa!" Chi said. Sasuke tenderly smiled and caressed her face.

"You're going to raise her and then? What do you intend to do with her?" Orochimaru asked. Sasuke looked to him.

"As an Uchiha…" Sasuke said. "She will revenge our family, along with me." Karin, Suigetsu and Kabuto looked to him. "I'll train her, to help me kill Itachi."

"How long are you planning to wait?" Suigetsu asked.

"Not long… but the necessary." Sasuke said. Orochimaru looked to him. "I have something to ask you." Orochimaru stared the Uchiha. "When I battled with Naruto… his body became black and hard as iron… but I'm sure he haven't used any jutsu. Do you know what it was?"

"Iron black, you say?" Orochimaru put his hand on his chin, thinking. "Of course I know. It's Naruto's clan main ability."

"Naruto's clan?" Sasuke asked. Orochimaru looked to him and smiled.

"Of course, it would be hard for you to know it. This story is more like a legend within Konoha." Orochimaru said. "Only ten persons in Konoha are supposed to know it. If I remember, when I was in Konoha, the people who knew it were me, Old Sarutobi and his older child, Homura, Koharu, Shikaku, Jiraya, Tsunade, Hiashi and your father, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke looked to him. "This ten people where supposed to keep this secret from the rest of the village."

"I remember my father once told something about it to my brother and I was along with him." Sasuke said.

"Of course, your brother was supposed to be the next leader of the Uchiha clan, that's why he should know it." Orochimaru said it.

"And this secret, what is it?" Suigetsu asked.

"Well, you're pretty lucky; I'm going to tell you something not even Konoha knows." Orochimaru smiled. "Long ago, when Shodai was in a reunion with the clans he chose to build Konoha, the reunion was interrupted by the entrance of a blonde woman who went to the middle of the room and kneeled down, begging for her clan to enter and be accepted as one of Konoha's. Shodai asked how many they were, but she answered two, herself and the baby she was caring on her belly. Everybody in the room laughed, but she said her knowledge would be good for the village and she claimed herself to be an awesome kunoichi. The First looked to her and decided to put her to prove. The Hokage ordered a friend of his to battle the kunoichi." Orochimaru looked to Sasuke. "He ordered an Uchiha to do it." Sasuke's eyes opened wide. "Uchiha Madara, that is. The group went outside and saw the battle. In the middle of it, Madara used a Katon from which she wasn't able to escape. But, for the surprise of the entire crowd, the girl's body became black and made of Iron, all except for her hair. Her breathe was visible and she was shivering with cold."

"Just like Naruto." Sasuke said.

"She rose back and used her fans to attack Madara, but, once he was a Fire Jutsu specialist, he was able to burn her wind with his own fan and was about to finish her, but the First made him stop. The Hokage was impressed with her powers and decided to accept her in the village, giving her a Leaf's headband. He asked for her name and she said 'Uzumaki' and denied saying her family's name. The First asked why the mystery for which she answered '_If I told you the mystery, it would be as me telling you my family's name_.' In order to thank Konoha for its hospitality, Uzumaki took the First, the Second and Uchiha Madara to her house, more like a castle, deep within the forest, a little far from Konoha. There, she offered the First a huge scroll with some Jutsus of her family. Uzumaki asked to continue living in her castle because her presence near other people could cause them pain. Uchiha Madara asked why. She said her family was threatened by demons."

"Demons?" Karin asked.

"Yes." Orochimaru answered and continued. "She said that after the moment someone of her family had a child, they couldn't leave the castle, because they would be a menace. Uzumaki revealed the demons only came when there were two of her family. The First and the others were shocked with her secret and promised her none in Konoha would know it, otherwise it would reject her family. Uzumaki was pleased and said her family would serve Konoha as ninjas, until the day, of course, they have a child. She asked for Konoha never to send humans to notify her of something, because they could be in danger. After the birth of Uzumaki's child, the kunoichi never set foot on Konoha again, because she could put it in danger. The secret that Uzumaki's clan was tormented by demons was told only to very few people, once the demons could come and kill Uzumaki or any of her heirs before she could tell them about that. Actually, that ended up happening all the times. When the First and Uchiha Madara went to visit Uzumaki, they found out that she was killed, although the castle was intact. They also found out that the only survivals, within the castle, of the attack were Uzumaki's ninja bodyguard, Shigure, and her son. Later, the First ended up telling her son about his family's secret and he went back to castle, after having a child of his own."

"You said none could come near, although, she had a body guard…" Kabuto noticed.

"Shigure belong to the family that accompanied Uzumaki's family. Within that castle, it was those two families. Shigure's family served Uzumaki's for centuries, but with the demons' attacks their number quickly decreased. At the time of Naruto's grandfather death, only one housemaid survived, along with Naruto's father." Orochimaru explained. "Once there was always someone within the Leafs appointed to tell Uzumaki's heirs their secret, they eventually went back to the castle and found out everything about their family."

"How can the castle maintain itself?" Suigetsu asked. "With all the demons' attacks it was supposed to be destroyed…"

"That castle it's quite special, you know?" Orochimaru said. "Uzumaki said to the First it had a special revetment all over the castle, which allows it to maintain intact during the ages."

"Amazing." Karin exclaimed.

"All that power…" Sasuke commented. "But you said someone was supposed to tell Naruto…"

"If I'm not mistaken, it was the Hyuuga's turn to do it." Orochimaru said. "They were very awkward… the members of Uzumaki's family."

"Awkward?" Karin asked.

"Even being a Konoha, Uzumaki never revealed the name of her consort, the father of her child. Her son also never reported to have been married, just like all of them. In Konoha's profile's section, deep within the ANBU Central, all the descendents of Uzumaki, except for her son, missed the name of the mother."

"How did they get the children?" Suigetsu asked, finding it very strange.

"Well, they never got married, but one thing it is for sure, their children always were the spited face of the father." Orochimaru explained. "When I entered in the Academy, Naruto's grandfather had just finished it. I remember the other students commenting how genius he was, but also how lonely, after all, he lived alone. Even in the Academy profiles, he didn't fill his family name. When he died, his child had only three years. We were supposed to tell Uzumaki's heir about their family when they get more than 20 years or when they got married, which never happened, or when they had a child."

"We?" Sasuke noticed. "Were you appointed to tell someone of the Uzumaki?" Orochimaru evilly smiled. Sasuke noticed it.

"Yes, I was appointed to tell Naruto's father about his family secret." Orochimaru confessed. "But I purposely forgot." Sasuke knit his brows. "How could I imagine a demon was going to appear right in the day it started to have two of his clan?" Orochimaru laughed. Sasuke didn't seem to be happy. "When Naruto reached Sarutobi's hands, people asked for the name of his family. In Konoha, none knew about Uzumaki and once it was the first name of the first of his clan in village, Naruto received her name, becoming Uzumaki Naruto."

"So… you know…" Sasuke said. Orochimaru looked to him. "Naruto's father's name?"

"Of course I know…" Orochimaru closed his eyes. "Hold yourselves! This one is going to shake your spine…"

…

Naruto has reached the placed marked on the map, but there was nothing. Hinata also looked, but there were in a big, empty hall.

"WHAT'S THIS?! SOME KIND OF A JOKE?!" Naruto screamed. Hinata looked to him, a little scared. Naruto seemed to be really pissed out. He kicked a jar near by. "Isn't it this the place?"

"Naruto-kun… calm…"

"I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN!" Naruto yelled. Hinata looked down, pretty sad. "Sorry… I'm just angry… Sorry…" Hinata continued looking down. Naruto realized he had overdone it. "I'm really sorry…" Naruto went near her and put his hand on her chin, rising her head. Hinata was tearing. "I'm just…I'm letting my emotions speak instead of me… sorry."

"You were very rude…" Hinata said, cleaning her tears. Naruto looked down. Hinata used her Byakugan. "The place where we are… it has something written on the floor." Hinata said. Naruto looked down. "It says '_And then I fell back from there.' _"

"I fell back from there?" Naruto looked down to where the letters were. "So… the place on the map is not in here, but down here…" Naruto kneeled down and put his hand on the floor. "Maybe we need to…" Naruto grabbed Hinata and jumped. The floor quickly opened and they dived into another room. Naruto and Hinata looked around. The passage from which they came closed. They were in a chamber few illuminated by the small windows. "I guess this must be it."

Around the circular chamber were hundreds of scrolls, all kept by scroll-cases. In the middle was a round table with a big scroll and a sheet of paper with something write on it.

"This seems to be a library… it has so many scrolls…" Hinata said. Naruto looked to the paper and went near it, catching it. Hinata looked to him and went near the boy.

"'_For my son._'" Naruto read and looked to the scroll. "Let's see then." Naruto touched the scroll. It started to shine and opened. Naruto and Hinata were caught by surprise. From a Rune written in the middle, something was projected. A hologram. It started to take shape and a blond spiky haired man with a small ponytail and dressed with the Konoha's shinobi suit appeared. Naruto and Hinata looked up to him. "What?"

"You're probably receiving this message long after my death, but wanted to talk with you." The person in the hologram said. "My name is Kouryou Ryuzaki, I'm your father."

"Father?" Naruto was surprised and expectantly. Hinata noticed it.

"First… I want to say sorry for not being there during all your life, but…" Naruto noticed Ryuzaki didn't appear to be fine, actually he seemed pretty sad and nervous. "The story I'm going to tell you it might sound you strange, but it's the reality. Our clan, the Kouryou, descends from a very powerful Norse Ninja known as Kouryou Kurogane. Our family possess an invulnerability that allows us to be immortals until the moment we have a child. When you were born, I lost mine, such as you one day will lose yours when you have a child of your own. Once our invulnerability is pretty desired by others, you must never reveal you're a Kouryou. That's why you were sent to Konoha without a family name." Naruto stranged it. "You will find all the information regarding your ancestors in this hidden chamber. Also, in this scroll are Jutsus made by them that could help you a lot." Ryuzaki smiled. "I'm sure you are a wonderful ninja now. When I looked into your eyes for the first time I saw a flame only the Hokage carries. You have the guts and the desire to succeed to make it until there." Naruto blushed a lot. "You maybe are wondering about your mother… Don't search for her… for not even I know where she is. As a member from the Kouryou clan, we are killed by demons, which usually kill everybody around us. Having a wife of our own would be very painfully for her. For she could die in the hands of a demon. Have a child and then abandon her… I know this may sound strange, but it is our only way… I wouldn't stand to see the person I loved the most being killed by a demon. But now…" Ryuzaki smiled again. "I simply wanted to tell you how sorry I am, for not being able to spend more time with you. One more advice, don't blame Kurogane for the fact that our family has been killed by demons. He just wanted to help someone and… maybe when you get a child of your own, you will understand… just as I did…" Ryuzaki closed his eyes and then opened them again. "Follow my advice, don't get married… that would only cause you…" Naruto and Hinata heard a noise that seemed to be a roar, but, by the noise making it was coming from the Hologram. They noticed Ryuzaki was looking back and then looked back to them, very sad. Some screams where also heard. "I need to go… Sorry for everything, my child. Skögul must be there waiting for you…" Ryuzaki started making some hand seals. "See you in Valhalla…" the hologram faded. Naruto raised his hand.

"Father…" Naruto called, but no more images appeared. Naruto grabbed the scroll. Hinata looked to him. "It was my father… I was face to face with my father… Even being him just a hologram… he wanted to speak with me. He…" Naruto looked to the scroll. "I recognize that roar… It's the Kyuubi's roar…" Hinata put her hands on Naruto.

"At last, you've found the answers you wanted for so long." Hinata said. Naruto looked to her and remembered something.

"Why did he say I had no family name?" Naruto asked. "I'm Uzumaki… Why did he say that?"

"Maybe because Uzumaki it isn't your family's name…" Hinata said. Naruto looked to her. They heard a noise. Both looked back and saw something tiny flying near them. It had angel wings and light blue skin. "It's a…"

"A dragon?" Naruto said. The tiny dragon landed in Naruto's shoulder, rubbing its face on Naruto's. "OH! Are you Skögul?" The dragon made a baby noise. "So… have you something for me?" The little dragon left Naruto's shoulder and flew to one of the cases, pointing to a huge scroll. Naruto went there and took it out. The boy opened it. "Oh! This is…"

"It's a contract scroll." Hinata noticed. Naruto put it on the table and opened it.

"It's Kurogane's name here." Naruto pointed to the first name. "And Guldrake's." Naruto continued opening it, seeing the names of all his ancestors, until he found Ryuzaki's name. "Look, it's my father's name…" Naruto looked to the baby dragon, which put its head on the empty space after another empty space next to Ryuzaki's name. "You want me to right my name on it?"

"You're Kurogane's heir, aren't you?" The dragon said, with a baby girl's voice. "You have his blood, so you can call me or any of my sisters anytime you need it." Naruto and Hinata looked to her.

"But, Skögul… I already have a contract made with frog…" Naruto said. The dragon moved its head.

"When performing a Kuchiyose, instead of saying what you usually say, spell 'Drake Stämning!" Skögul said. Naruto bit his thumb and was about to wrote on the scroll…

"Why can't I write in the space after Ryuzaki's name?" Naruto asked.

"That space is destined to be empty." Skögul said, with a sad tone on her voice. Naruto looked to her and wrote his name. "As his place in Valhalla…" the little dragon whispered.

"So, Now I can summon you or any other dragon?" Naruto asked. The dragon smiled. "Have you waited all these years for me?"

"I'm the youngest of the dragons. I'm the one who must show you, when you reach this place, everything about your family." Skögul said. Naruto smiled and looked to all the scrolls.

"Are those scrolls, all about Jutsus and Norse Magic?" Naruto asked.

"Some of them also held the stories of your ancestors." Skögul answered. Naruto caressed the dragon's head.

"I guess I'll have lots of fun while reading all this." Naruto said. They heard something that looked like a knock on the door. Naruto and Hinata looked back. "Guest, already?"

"But… Naruto-kun, only father knows we are here…" Hinata said. Naruto looked to her and they got out of the room, by another door that also opened with Norse Magic. The little dragon went with them.

While walking through the castle, the three passed near a room with its door opened. The corridor was well illuminated, so they could saw the old blood stains around the door. Naruto looked to it for a long time. The knocks on the door continued.

"Naruto-kun? Is there any problem?" Hinata asked. Naruto continued following the blood stains, entering in the room. He could see a bed with its white sheets all painted with blood, some basins on the bed-side-tables and marks of blood all over the place. Hinata and Skögul entered the room. "My God! What…" Naruto continued looking, without saying any word. "Naruto-kun?"

"I…" Naruto went to the bed and put his hand on it. "What happened here?"

"Two kids brought a woman here, some time ago." Skögul said. Naruto continued looking to the sheets. "I didn't meet them… they couldn't see me. Seeing a dragon here would reveal this family is Kurogane's."

"Have you seen what they were doing?" Naruto asked.

"I only heard their voices." Skögul said. "If I remember, one seemed to be from a young boy, but his voice seemed to be covered by some kind of scarf or handkerchief. The other belonged to a young girl, pretty nervous. The other was from an adult woman, paining a lot. Then… more than a half an hour later, it appeared a fourth person, an adult male… I also heard something that looked like a cry."

"What were they doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Skögul answered. "It's impossible to pass through the main gate if you don't have Norse blood or if you don't know how to fly." Naruto continued looking to the room. His heart pained a little.

"Let's see who is on the door…" Naruto said, a little said.

After reaching the main hall, Naruto made a huge effort to open the enormous door.

"New house, ah?"

"Shikamaru?" Naruto was surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"My father told me about this place. And Jiraya told me I would find you here." Shikamaru said and looked to the dragon. "So… You're Kurogane's heir?! How Lucky!"

"How have you find out?!" Naruto asked. Shikamaru smiled.

"I'm not a genius by case, you know." Shikamaru said. Naruto looked to him. "After reading the book of the Tsukikages and seeing Kurogane's portrait, it would be hard not noticing."

"EH!" Naruto smiled. "You shouldn't be here." Shikamaru looked to him. "If you know I'm Kurogane's heir, you know a demon must be coming to kill me…"

"I guess not, my friend." Shikamaru smiled. Naruto and Hinata's eyes opened wide. "You know, I just came from Konoha and flight 'til I got here. I have some good news." Naruto looked to him.

In Konoha's hospital, Tsunade and Jiraya went to Mirai's room, just like the twins.

"I can't believe you survived…" Jiraya said, astonished. Mirai was depressed.

"Your wounds are totally healed… plus, your chakra scars have also disappeared. It's a miracle." Tsunade exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I don't know…" Mirai confessed. "I heard Skuld's voice in my head all night long." Jiraya and Tsunade looked to her. "She seemed to want me to live… because… She said she already made to many people suffer…"

"But? How?" The twins asked.

"I think she was speaking about… my mother…" Mirai confessed. Jiraya and Tsunade's eyes opened wide. "My first premonition…" Mirai said. "I had only six years… but I remember it as if I see it everyday… The way… Uncle Yondaime spoke with his baby…" Mirai smiled. "He promised his baby so many things. I remember him saying they would go train ninjutsu together… go to the public baths… Every single word he said to his baby…" Mirai looked down. "And also every tear…" Mirai looked to Jiraya and Tsunade. "Maybe Skuld wanted me to live."

"It's really strange…" Jiraya said. Mirai looked down. 'She is saying that, because she wants to believe Chi can still be alive, although, my guess goes for her death.' Jiraya thought.

In the hospital's roof, Kimi appeared and saw Kakuzu and Konan.

"Where's Akatsuki sempai?" Kimi asked. They looked right. Kimi saw the former Tsukikage, sat on the ground. Kimi went near him. "I guess you haven't slept?"

"A ninja never sleeps… it just rests the eyes." AL said. "So… why are you here?"

"Well, I guess you will love to know…" Kimi smiled. AL looked to him. "Mirai survived. She's alive." AL's eyes opened wide and it was hard to hide a smile.

"That girl!" AL smiled. "She really looks like me at all." AL got up. "Let's give her a present." The Leader closed his eyes. "Kisame, execute the plan…"

In the ANBU Central, Kisame looked to his friends and then to Ibiki and Itachi.

"Well, you will be freed today… Man, you Uchihas are really lucky." Ibiki said. Itachi smiled. The ANBU stranged it. "What's with the smile?"

"The ANBU behind you is a spy." Itachi said. Ibiki looked back, to a white haired ANBU.

"That's true… I never had a white haired ANBU." Ibiki said and then looked back to Itachi. "Why are you saying that to me?"

"I'm going to be freed… No regrets, Ibiki-san." Itachi said, smiling. Ibiki looked to the white haired ANBU.

"Kill him." Ibiki said. The other ANBU near him trenched the body of the white haired ANBU. "Good…" Ibiki felt a huge pain on his body. The mask from the ANBU fell. Ibiki saw his face painted as if he was a skeleton.

"Oh! Pain feels so good… That hit the spot." Hidan said, enjoying the pain on his body.

"It… It…" Ibiki fell on the ground, dead.

"Finally!" Deidara said. "I was sick and tired of getting orders. Mmm…" Deidara said. Kisame and Tobi untied Itachi.

"Are you ok, Itachi-san?" Tobi asked.

"I already had better days." Itachi said, taking out the scarf on his eyes. "What?!"

"What?" Kisame asked. Itachi looked to his hand and then, back to his companions. "Are you ok?"

"My eyes…" Itachi said. "I can see clearly… How?" Itachi looked to his hands again. "What… What happened?"

"We don't have time for that. Leader said for us to wait for him outside Konoha." Kisame informed.

"At last! We are going away! This place fucking stinks, dude." Hidan said.

"Let's go, before the ANBU notice us." Itachi said and the group left.

In the hospital, AL and his two companions entered in Mirai's room, but disguised as doctors.

"It's wonderful you've been able to survive." Tsunade sighed of relief. Kimi looked to her. "I'll hope until you get better, then…"

"I wonder, if you're forgetting about our agreement?" Kimi asked. Tsunade and Jiraya looked to him. Mirai looked to her father and smiled. He smiled back. "You must deliver Itachi to us."

"Mirai-sama is alive." Tsunade said. "You have both your Kage and your Skuld. I don't know why we should lend Itachi." Kimi looked angry to her.

"Because we demanded it." Kimi underlined. Tsunade smiled.

"We are not allies, as forward; we don't need to give him to you." Tsunade said. Mirai looked to her.

"Don't worry." AL said. Jiraya and the others looked to him. The Akatsukis got back to their original appearances. Tsunade was caught by surprise.

"Akatsuki!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Itachi is safer in our hands." AL smiled and looked to Mirai. "After all, we always paid more attention to our heroes than you pay to yours." Tsunade realized what he was talking about. "Farewell, we must visit the child of a hero. My dear prince is waiting for me." The AL and the others disappeared. Mirai looked to them.

"Oh no!" Jiraya exclaimed a little scared. Tsunade looked to him. "He is going for Naruto."

"But he doesn't know where he is…" Tsunade said.

"But Itachi does." Jiraya got out of the bedroom, running. Tsunade looked worry to him and then to Mirai.

"What's going on?" Mirai asked.

"Don't worry. We are handling it." Tsunade said and also get out. Kimi looked to her and then to Mirai.

"Konoha has a very peculiar way of treating its guests." Kimi said.

"Wait until you know how they treat the legacy of its heroes." Mirai said, with a soft tone of angriness.

…

In the Kouryou castle, Naruto has just received unexpecting news.

"Alive?!" Naruto exclaimed, so surprised he didn't even know how to react.

"Yep!" Shikamaru affirmed. "According to what Sakura told me, she woke up this morning better than ever and without a single scratch.

"But… She was near death…" Hinata also couldn't believe it. Naruto looked down and then back to Shikamaru.

"It's unbelievable." Naruto sighed. The dragon on his shoulder looked up, very anxious. "What's wrong, Skögul?"

"This chakra… it can't be… Rødulv-kun?!" Skögul exclaimed.

"Rødulv?" Shikamaru asked.

"But… he was supposed to be dead for more than 500 years?!" Hinata remembered. The group looked up and saw Akatsuki, all the nine members. "They are…" Akatsuki landed in the ground. Shikamaru and Hinata put themselves in front of Naruto, protecting him.

"Long time no see, Prince Naruto." AL said. Naruto's eyes opened wide and he remembered when Aoitsuki also treated by 'Prince'.

"What a nice castle! Mmm…" Deidara noticed.

"It looks like royalty has a very good treatment. Man, how I wished to have that money!" Kakuzu sighed.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked. AL looked to him.

"You know, Mirai is alive, although, we need to get you." AL explained.

"You cannot!" Shikamaru interrupted. AL looked to him. "You're bounded to the Non-Aggression Pact with the Leaf; you cannot arm Naruto or anyone of us." AL smiled.

"So, you know about it…" AL smiled even more. "Tell me, how do you feel, knowing what your village has done with Naruto?" Shikamaru's eyes opened wide. AL noticed he became a little nervous. "I guessed so. Leaf doesn't deserve the Moon's trust."

"You're lying!" Naruto screamed. AL looked to him. "We, Konoha, deserve Moon's trust! We have protected both Mirai and her aunt, isn't that enough?!"

"Protected?!" AL looked angry to him. "Mirai just didn't die because a strike of luck. You Leafs aren't trusty!"

"I won't let you insult Konoha anymore!" Naruto yelled. "You know nothing! We have faced everything together. Konoha always acted as a family and that's why… our union… our strength… that's why, Konoha has the right to be the Moon's strongest ally!"

"You're joking, aren't you?" AL said. Naruto was beginning to piss off. Kakuzu looked to him carefully.

"He seems to be very tired." Kakuzu whispered.

"Are you sure?" AL whispered too, without taking his eyes out of Naruto.

"I've been a medical Nin for centuries and the numbers of medical Nin's hearts I had taken are countless… and I can assure you one thing… by looking to his breath… His tiredness is not from a battle." AL stared Naruto.

"He really looks tired and those eyes… he seems to be angry." AL was about to walk to Naruto, but Shikamaru took a Kunai. "What are you trying to do? Making something now won't change what Konoha has done. The indifference Konoha had… That's the main difference between our villages. If Naruto entered in the Hidden Moon and showed that dragon, he would automatically be recognized as Tsukikage. After all, he is the Kurogane's Heir. Although… in Konoha… He is treated as scum... even being…"

"I have no idea why Konoha had decided to take that decision, but it may have been the Will of Fire." Shikamaru defended.

"Will of Fire?!" AL said. "I remember Yellow Flash also spoke about that… Than that explains a lot. The Will of Fire doesn't like the ones with blood from other villages. Bad Will of Fire."

"Enough!" Naruto screamed. "I won't allow you to disrespect my village or my beliefs!" Naruto was about to make hand seals, but his tiredness was stronger than him and the boy fainted.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata kneeled down near him. "Are you ok?" Naruto didn't answer.

"He really chose the perfect moment to faint. How troublesome!" Shikamaru said, without taking his eyes out of the AL's.

"I cannot extract the Kyuubi from Naruto now… I need to wait for him to have a child. Otherwise, his immortality will protect both him and the Kyuubi." AL came closer to Shikamaru. The Chuunin couldn't move. 'What? Paralysing Jutsu?' Shikamaru thought. "You are a very smart guy." AL whispered. "I was the one who found out that Naruto was Kurogane's Heir." Shikamaru looked to him. "There is no point on battling you. You're weak." Shikamaru looked down. "You know the truth… You know… Humph… I guess I'll let you take care of Naruto. After all, if something happens with Naruto, then we cannot free Skuld and fulfil our wishes."

"What is your wish?" Shikamaru asked. "Have Frigg back? Even knowing you're not her one and only? I noticed how you reacted when Naruto spoke about her and also when Skuld turned into her. Is it? Or is it something else? Kurogane's blood? Power?"

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you that?" AL asked. Shikamaru continued looking to him. "You really are smart. You know who I am… Although…" AL put his mouth near Shikamaru's ear. "I'm definitely coming for Naruto next time. No one knows more about the Kurogane clan than me. I challenge you to find more and protect Naruto from me, otherwise, I'll kill very single person in Konoha. A village that never deserved to hold Kurogane's linage… nor Yondaime Hokage… nor even Naruto."

"You're wrong…" Shikamaru said. "It was the Fourth who wanted like this… He knew… he knew you would come for Naruto… He knew someone would… that's why… Naruto has grown strong and self-confident, more than he ever would if he knew the truth… After all, Ninjas aren't supposed to be attached by family bounds… Ninjas are only weapons."

"None believes more in that shit." AL said. Shikamaru looked to him. "Yellow Flash never believed in that… And I think you also don't. Just like I said, prove me Konoha's choice was the wisest, and I'll acknowledge Konoha deserves the Peace treaty."

"One day, Naruto will defeat you… and then… you'll see with your own eyes, Konoha has made the best choice." Shikamaru said. AL looked to him and turned his back. Shikamaru felt insulted.

"We're leaving." AL said.

"But… the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?" Hidan asked. AL looked to him.

"Have you heard me?" AL said. "There nothing more for us here. Let's go!" The Akatsuki vanished. Shikamaru was released. He looked back to Naruto.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto opened his eyes. Hinata smiled to him.

"Naruto-kun… You're ok." Hinata sighed. Naruto looked to her and then to Shikamaru.

"And… Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"They left." Shikamaru said. Naruto tried to get up, but he was very tired. "What happened to you?"

"He needed to break lots of seals and Norse spells. That's why…" Hinata said. Naruto looked down. Shikamaru noticed his eyes, just like Hinata.

"Why are you angry?" Shikamaru said. Hinata looked to him. Naruto continued looking down. The Chuunins' eyes opened wide. "Naruto…" Tears appeared on Shikamaru's eyes. Naruto continued looking down. Shikamaru fell on his knees and lowered his head, crying. "Thank you… Thank you so much!" Hinata also looked to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata hugged him strongly.

Naruto continued looking down and then got up. Shikamaru and Hinata continued on their knees.

"Get up…" Naruto whispered. The Chuunins looked to him. Skögul went near Naruto.

"Are you leaving? It could be danger." Skögul said.

"Don't worry… I'm immortal." Naruto said. "Mirai continues to be alive… I'm not in danger and represent a threat to none. I'm fine." Naruto fainted again, but Skögul grabbed his shirt.

"We will take him back." Shikamaru said and put Naruto on his back. Skögul looked to them. "Please… take care of the castle, while Naruto continues in Konoha."

"Don't worry." Skögul smiled. Shikamaru and Hinata used Tsubasa no Jutsu and flew away. Skögul looked to them and went back to the castle. She flew through the corridors until she found a photograph. It had a blond spiky haired man with a pony tail and a three years hold baby boy on his arms. Skögul stared the photo for a long time.

"Where… Where is your son, Ryuzaki-sama? Why hasn't he came?" Skögul asked. "What happened to Minato-kun?"

Jiraya was running to reach Naruto's family Castle. He saw Shikamaru and Hinata flying with Naruto.

"Shikamaru!" Jiraya called. Shikamaru looked down and landed, along with Hinata. Jiraya looked worried to Naruto. "What happened?"

"We have an unexpected guess." Shikamaru said. Jiraya put his hand on Naruto's pulse. "Akatsuki knew where we were, possibly because Itachi told them."

"Naruto's breath is instable." Jiraya noticed. "What happened?" Hinata and Shikamaru looked aside. "I'm waiting for an answer."

"We…" Hinata was about to speak, but Shikamaru decided to talk in her place.

"Naruto needed to break a lot of seals in the castle, that's why he ended up like that." Shikamaru explained.

"Let's take him to the village." Jiraya put Naruto on his back and the four left.

In Konoha, Tsunade was informed that Naruto was fine and resting. The Hokage decided to meet with Mirai, Kimi and the twins.

"Naruto is in his house, resting." Tsunade told. Mirai looked to her. The Hokage sighed. "I've got to tell you. I was just informed that Itachi escaped from the ANBU Central." Mirai's eyes opened wide. "As forward, we cannot deliver him to you. We believe Akatsuki is behind Itachi's evasion."

"You need to check on your ANBU better, Hokage-sama." Kimi mocked. Tsunade decided not to answer.

"Then you have no other choice but to bring me Sasuke's head." Mirai said. Tsunade realized she needed to do as Mirai said, but that would not please Naruto. "I know what you're thinking. Naruto will not agree. Fear not. Naruto has no opinion in this matter. I'm sick and tired of hearing about Sasuke, especially after what he has done to my Chi."

"Konoha will search with the Moon for Chi. We will do everything available to our hands." Tsunade said.

"You need to do more." Mirai underlined. Tsunade stared at her. "My baby daughter… My Chi… Konoha needs to make for her." Mirai was certain and speaking in a way Tsunade never heard from her. "My people will also search for my daughter. I want Konoha to continually search for Chi and Sasuke, such as we will."

"That would be very expensive…"

"I don't care!" Mirai yelled. Tsunade felt insulted. "I also paid you and I paid small fortunes for you and your ninjas to protect both me and Chi, and you failed your mission. My daughter is no longer with me."

"But Chi can already be…"

"You're not just searching for Chi… you're also searching for Uchiha Sasuke. I want his head." Mirai left it clear. Tsunade was really angry.

"What do you want us to do?!" Tsunade asked. "To stop taking missions just to seek Sasuke?!"

"No. I want you to find my daughter. That's the least Konoha can do." Mirai said. "I'll let you talk with your councillors. We will meet tomorrow again, Hokage-sama. I'm looking forward to see your decision." Mirai turned back and left, followed by her comrades. Tsunade was binding her hands hard.

"If I make even a slight mistake, she will declare war. How would I explain what happened? This situation is the most delicate I've ever handled with."

On his house, Naruto opened his eyes. He looked aside and saw Sakura. She smiled to him.

"Naruto!" Sakura said. "I'm happy for you to be ok." Naruto sat on the bed. "When Jiraya told me you where all broken I became very worried." Naruto looked down. "Tsunade-sama said she wanted to speak with us tomorrow." Naruto continued looking down. Sakura noticed he appeared angry. "What's wrong?"

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered, without rising his eyes. Sakura stared him. "You were one of the first friends I've ever had…" Sakura blushed.

"Naruto... Why this so sudden?" Sakura asked. Naruto closed his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm Kurogane's Heir…" Naruto confessed. Sakura's eyes opened wide and she became breathless.

"Kurogane… It can't be…" Sakura didn't know what to say. "That explains… how your body was able to sustain Kyuubi's chakra, even knowing it acts as poison… Oh God!" Naruto looked to her. Sakura blushed.

"Can you keep me a secret?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked to him…

Next day, Tsunade called all the important Shinobis of Konoha to be present in her reunion with Mirai, Kimi and the twins.

In the village, Shikaku was about to leave for the reunion, but then he looked to Shikamaru and Temari, who were having breakfast.

"Temari…" Shikaku called. She looked to him. "I guess you should also come to this meeting."

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"Being Temari the Sand 'permanent' ambassador and being the Sand allied with the Moon, with would be… polite, joining us." Shikaku explained. Temari got up.

"Are you really going?" Shikamaru asked. "I mean, it must be a troublesome meeting…"

"Don't worry. Your father is right. Besides, I'm tired of being at home." Temari said and left with Shikaku.

In the corridors of the Hokage's building, Mirai and her ninjas where heading for the meeting.

"Are you sure about what you're going to ask?" Kimi asked. Mirai didn't look to him. "I say we should leave and forget these guys."

"Don't think that way, Kimi." Mirai said. "I'm going to solve this today. Believe me. We are going to win more than we would if we assigned peace a year ago." Mirai looked in front and saw Kakashi, leaned on the wall. "I guess you were also called for the meeting."

"I'm an important ninja for this village." Kakashi went near her. Mirai smiled. "And I wanna see how you're going to deal."

"I'm not going to point, insult and expose people's affairs in public, so fear not." Mirai mocked. Kakashi smiled.

"I guess you're not like me, then." Kakashi said. "Would you like to be guided by this pointer, insulter and exposer of people's affairs to the reunion's room?" Mirai smiled.

"Why not?" Mirai went after him, just like Kimi, Kyo and Byo.

The five entered in a room where Tsunade, Jiraya and the most important ninjas in Konoha were. Mirai smiled to Tsunade. Kakashi went to his space.

"Welcome, Tsukikage-Dono." Tsunade said.

"Hello, Hokage-sama." Mirai answered.

"I've talked with everybody and I may inform you that we want to avoid war above everything." Tsunade clued-up.

"So as I." Mirai assured. Tsunade felt relief.

"As forward, Konoha had decided to help you searching for Uchiha Sasuke and Chi. We have also decided to pay all the expenses the Moon's Ornulu will have while searching for them." Kimi was surprised with Konoha's choice. Mirai continued listening carefully the Hokage's words.

"I see…" she said and continued listening.

"We also decided to pay you back all the money you gave us for protecting Chi." Tsunade informed. "That's what we've decided."

"That's not enough." Mirai interrupted. Tsunade's eyes opened wide. Jiraya stared Mirai. "We demanded Uchiha Sasuke's head. That, I'm not going to change."

"Although, Uchiha Sasuke is the last member of the Uchiha clan, along with Itachi, but Sasuke can, eventually, come back to Konoha. We need to look over him." Tsunade said. Mirai didn't appear to be pleased.

"What do you suggest, Hokage-sama?" Mirai asked. "Whose head would you give me in exchange for Sasuke's?"

"You say… would you accept another person's body, instead of Sasuke's?" Tsunade asked.

"If you're so decided into protecting a lonely wolf, I cannot do anything about it. You're the Alfa-Female of Konoha's pack; you are the one who need to take the decisions." Mirai said. "I decide for my pack, I want Sasuke's head and Orochimaru's body."

"Orochimaru's?" Jiraya asked. "Why, Orochimaru's?"

"He killed an important person for me." Mirai revealed. "If it wasn't for him, Sasuke would never left. Also, he has something that belongs to my Village. So… Konoha's decision?" Tsunade looked to Jiraya.

"Whose body would you want, instead of Sasuke's?" Tsunade asked.

"That's not of my concern." Mirai stated. "As long as it is from someone with plenty of Jutsu's knowledge and as heavy as Sasuke in terms of strength." Tsunade looked down.

"If we refuse?" Jiraya asked.

"Then I'll be back tomorrow... and conquer Konoha with my Ninjas." Mirai assured. Jiraya stared her in the eyes. 'She may be as sentimental as her mother, but she negotiates as her father… In a ruthless way.' Jiraya thought. 'Her eyes are the same as Akatsuki when he came here and negotiated with me and the Third.' "But…" Mirai looked to Tsunade. "If you want so much to protect that Uchiha bastard, let's make a competition."

"Competition?" Tsunade found that strange.

"Once our villages will be searching for Sasuke, if my village reaches him first, you will deliver us the body. On the other hand, if Konoha reaches first the target, I'll not demand it. Although, as I said before, I won't negotiate Orochimaru's body." Mirai stated. Tsunade looked to her.

"It's the best we can do." Tsunade said. "I'm certain about Konoha's abilities, if you reach Sasuke first… then, believing the Moon will keep its word and don't attack Konoha, Konoha will offer you the body of another ninja."

"You're the Hokage." Mirai said. "As the Alfa-female of Konoha you shall find someone who's decided to give up its life for the pack. Although, I would never accept the body of someone who doesn't want to exchange its life for Sasuke's. After all," Mirai stared Tsunade. "Even in a pack, lonely wolves need to be killed for its own safety."

"Then you can have mine." Kakashi step forward. Mirai looked surprised to him. "And I won't accept a 'No!'"

"Wait, Kakashi!" Tsunade called.

"I'm more than certain Konoha will reach Sasuke first." Kakashi said, with Naruto on his head. "That's why I don't fear."

"But…" Jiraya said.

"Don't worry." Kakashi said and looked to Mirai. She was looking to him, worried. "That's the Will of Fire's desire." Mirai looked down.

"So… Tsukikage-Dono… do you accept Hatake Kakashi's body?" Tsunade asked. The shinobis were all looking to Mirai, thinking exchanging the body of an awesome ninja for a rogue one like Sasuke to be a big stupidity, but it was the only way to avoid war. Jiraya stared Mirai. 'Kakashi knows Mirai has him in high esteem, that's why he offered himself.' Jiraya thought and then looked to Tsunade. 'Tsunade also knows Mirai is a person with principles and that she would never take the body of someone who thinks Sasuke doesn't deserve to come back to Konoha after what he has done.' Temari shared the same thoughts as the Leaf shinobis, but said nothing.

"I do." Mirai sadly said. The Tsukikage looked back to Tsunade. "Have you got a white sheet of paper?" Tsunade stranged it. "Let's sign that peace treaty…"

"Sign?!" Kimi went near Mirai. "Don't you think it is too early?"

"I guess it is already too late." Mirai said. Kimi looked to her. "We will have back one of the Nibelung Rings and Kakashi is the Konoha's Shinobi that our village hate the most. Konoha has protected me and aid me and they will help us. Kimi… if we were allies back then, maybe Sjöfn-sensei would still be alive." Kimi looked down. The twins felt sad, such as Jiraya. Mirai turned back to Tsunade. "From this day forward… The Hidden Village of the Moon will be Konoha's ally, for thick and thin." Tsunade smiled.

"I can say the same." Tsunade smiled. Everybody clapped.

Mirai and Tsunade signed the peace treaty. Both felt relief. In the end, Mirai and her ninja got out of the room, but where intercepted by Temari.

"What's wrong?" Mirai asked.

"The Sand will also help you searching for Chi-chan." Temari said. Mirai smiled.

"Thank you." Mirai said, making her a bow. Temari blushed. Mirai continued her way, but Jiraya called her. She looked back and became sad. "Why do you care so much about Sasuke?" Mirai asked. "I don't know why you protect him so much. He has just caused you trouble."

"As you said, a pack does everything to protect its wolves." Jiraya said. She looked down. "You're just like your father; you know that, don't you?"

"Jiraya-san…" Mirai was about to speak, but he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I just want a favour of yours." Jiraya asked. Mirai looked to him. "Would you let me speak with those cousins of yours?" Mirai looked to Kyo and Byo and smiled.

"Sure." Mirai said. "Kimi, let's go."

"Where?" Kimi asked.

"We need to go back to the Moon. I want to give the orders to the Ornulu in person." Mirai said and they left. Jiraya looked to them and then to the twins.

"So, you are Kyo…" Jiraya pointed to one. "And Byo." Jiraya pointed to the other. They were surprised.

"How were you able to distinguish us?" Kyo asked. Jiraya smiled.

"It's easy." The Legendary ninja said and pointed to Kyo's nose. "You have your nostrils more opened than Byo's." Jiraya said and then pointed to Byo's eyes. "And you have your eyes more opened than your brother's."

"Amazing!" They exclaimed. "Only Mom and Mirai were able to distinguish us so well."

"Actually, I'm here to speak with you about that." Jiraya said. The twins looked to each other and then back to Jiraya. "I heard from Mirai you don't know who your father is." They looked down. "Didn't Aoitsuki speak with you about it?"

"She never spoke about her feelings…" Kyo sadly said.

"She was very ruthless to men." Byo said. Jiraya continued looking to them.

"She was always punching every single man who touched her." Kyo said.

"Yeah! Even Grandpa… and he was the Tsukikage." Byo said.

"I meet her long ago. I also… was her punches target once." Jiraya remembered. "Her punches…"

"Pained a lot!" The Twins said. "They were not heavy, but she boiled her chakra when punching, activating all of our nerve cells, making it pain as Hell."

"She punched you?" Jiraya asked.

"Only when we were peeking girls." Kyo confessed. Both blushed. Jiraya laughed.

"You two!" Jiraya put his hands on their shoulders. "Let me tell you something." The twins looked up to him. "I meet your mother when I went with Yondaime Hokage and your aunt to the Moon, sixteen years ago. I must admit, she had no girl style sense, but she had a beautiful hair and a body that could make any man go crazy."

"We agree!" The twins said. "Mom was beautiful… but lazy… very lazy."

"You can say it again." Jiraya said. "While I was on the Moon, I decided to have that woman for me, but, according to what everybody on the Moon told me, no man was able to touch her, not long it took for me to realise why. She was so bad tempered; I asked myself how Akatsuki could stand her. It was the month when I break my record for 'Monthly punches given by women.'"

"You have a record for that?" Byo asked.

"I do!" Jiraya smiled. "But… one day… We…" Jiraya blushed. The twins continued looking to him. "She…" Jiraya closed his eyes. "I talked with your uncle, Akatsuki…" The twins looked expectantly to him. "I only knew a few weeks ago… Sorry."

"Why are you excusing yourself?" The twins asked. Jiraya looked to them.

"I was the one… who slept with your mother." Jiraya said. The twins' eyes opened wide. Jiraya smiled to them. "I'm your old man." The twins cried. "I never knew Aoitsuki got pregnant… So… I only knew about you two when I meet her again, when you were three years old. I asked her, if you were my children… but she didn't answer. That rock-head!" Jiraya stared at them. "But that's the true, Akatsuki confirmed me. I wanted to be the one telling you this. I would understand if you get angry."

"I…" Kyo whispered.

"We always thought it was someone… actually… he never found out someone who could match with our mother." Byo said. Jiraya smiled and sighed. The twins looked to him.

"Well… I have no idea of what you expected of me, but I'm pretty strong, you know?" Jiraya pointed to himself. The twins continued staring him. "I'm one of the Legendary Ninjas." The twins smiled.

"So… you know lots of Jutsus?!" They asked, expectantly. Jiraya smiled.

"Yep! And I really would like to teach you them all." Jiraya said. The Twins hugged him. Jiraya was caught by surprise, but smiled and hugged them. "You really are mine Mini-Me."

Mirai was staring them from the bottom of the corridor. She smiled and decided to leave. The Tsukikage went to the roof of the building, staring Konoha while the wind was blowing strongly. Mirai's look was filled with sadness.

"Does your heart have empty space now?" A familiar voice asked. Mirai looked back and saw Naruto. The boy went near her, also staring Konoha.

"No…" Mirai answered. Naruto looked to her. "My heart is not empty… it's full." Naruto continued staring her, noticing some tears on her eyes. "Full with longing… and memories of Chi." Mirai cleaned her tears and sent a very angry look to the nowhere. Naruto noticed it.

"I guess it is also filled with killing intent." Naruto said. Mirai continued staring the nothing, very angry. Naruto looked to the village. "Old Lady Tsunade wants to speak with me. What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going back to the Moon." Mirai told. "I need to give instructions to the Ornulu and solve the paper-work I haven't got the chance to." Mirai looked to Naruto and smiled. Naruto blushed. "I'm sure you will love what Tsunade will have to tell you." Naruto became curious. "I'm going home and pack my stuff… I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Can you make Ramen for me?" Naruto asked, with a smile. Mirai smiled back.

"Of course." Mirai said.

Tsunade was on her room, along with Kakashi. The Hokage was looking for the sunset.

"You seem worried." Kakashi noticed. Tsunade looked to him and then back to the window.

"Mirai came to speak with me after the reunion." Tsunade said. Kakashi continued listening. "She said I have not more than a year of life." Kakashi's eye opened wide. "She also said that I should start thinking about a Rokudaime."

"So… Do you have someone on mind?" Kakashi asked.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Enter." Tsunade ordered. Shikamaru appeared.

"I was told you wanted to speak with me." Shikamaru said. Tsunade turned to him.

"Yes, let's just wait for Naruto and Sakura." Tsunade said. Not long it took for the two to appear. "I need to speak with you three." The young ninja looked to her. "We've promised the Tsukikage we would help her looking for her daughter. As forward, I've been thinking…" Tsunade looked to them. "Would you want to go and search for Chi and Sasuke?"

"Of course!" Naruto quickly answered. Tsunade stared at him, just as Kakashi. "I will find them! Takes it what it takes, I will!" Tsunade smiled.

"I also." Sakura said. They looked to her. "I will, bring Chi-chan and…" Sakura closed her eyes, remembering when Sasuke kissed her and then his Sharingan staring her. Sakura opened her eyes. "I'll give Sasuke-kun the punch he deserves and bring him back!" Naruto smiled to her.

"Looks like you are very determinated." Tsunade said and then looked to Shikamaru. "And you?" Shikamaru looked down, remembering his meet with the Akatsuki Leader.

"I'll also, go and search for her." Shikamaru said.

"Then it is decided." Tsunade said and gave them some papers. "You will serve me better as ANBU." The three were caught by surprise.

"ANBU?" Sakura asked. Naruto felt really happy, as if the becoming Hokage became even more possible and closer.

"You will enter the ANBU and search for those two Uchiha. As forward, you will pass most of your time in missions and the danger will become even greater." Tsunade explained. "I'm sure you've already aware of the peace treaty conditions, if the Moon reaches Sasuke first, Kakashi will die."

"Don't worry!" Naruto stated. Tsunade looked to him, noticing his happiness in becoming ANBU. "We will reach Sasuke right away and then, Kakashi-sensei will have nothing to fear and then we're going to show the Hidden Moon, we, Konoha, are the best choice they have ever made."

"When do we begin?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sunday." Kakashi said. "You need to fill those papers and deliver them to me before that."

"Yes!" Naruto said and looked to the papers. 'My dream… Becoming Hokage is coming closer… I will bring both of you back.'

Mirai was on Naruto's house, picking her stuff. She looked around the bedroom, noticing Chi's stuff all over the place. Mirai picked every single toy of Chi and put them in her cradle. The Tsukikage looked to the bed-side-table, seeing a photo with her and her baby. She cried.

"Chi…" Mirai whispered. "I'll search for you… Everyday of my life… I'll search for you."

There was a knock on the window. Mirai looked back and saw a raven. She opened the window and the raven entered, turning into Itachi.

"Itachi?" Mirai was caught by surprise. "What are you doing here? It could be dangerous…"

"I needed to speak with you." Itachi said. Mirai looked to him. "The Leader had decided to train us better, in order to get Naruto."

"To get Naruto? But… aren't you strong enough to get him? I mean, dad is far stronger than Naruto." Mirai said.

"I know, but Leader wants this way." Itachi explained. "We are going… for a long time." Mirai looked down. Itachi noticed she became sad. "Sorry for not helping you with Chi… I… If we get Kyuubi and free Skuld, Chi can be with us again."

"I'll search for her." Mirai assured. Itachi put his hand on her face, caressing it. Mirai felt better, blushing.

"I don't know for how long we are going to train… So… I don't know when I'm coming back… That's why…" Itachi looked deeply into her eyes. "You need to live your life… Forget about me." Mirai was caught by surprise. Itachi didn't appear to be fine too, but he was very good disguising it.

"Itachi…"

"Maybe when we free Skuld, we can be together, but now it is impossible." Itachi said. Mirai lowered her head and leaned it on Itachi's shoulder, grabbing his coat. "It's true… I loved every moment we've passed together and it's true… I'm deeply in love you, but…" Itachi looked to her, raising her head with his hand. "Let's face the reality, this isn't working."

"I know… but I always believed…" Mirai stared Itachi with tears falling from her green eyes. "I always thought…"

"I know… me too." Itachi lowered his head, placing his lips near Mirai's. "I can assure… You're my one and only." Mirai's eyes opened wide. Itachi kissed her.

After a long time kissing, Itachi looked again to Mirai.

"I need to go. Please, do as I said… Live your life." Itachi asked. Mirai looked to him.

"You also… Live yours as you want the most." Mirai said and then remembered something. She opened one droller and then took something. "I want you to have this." Mirai gave a photo to the Akatsuki. In it, Itachi was holding Chi on one of his arms and had his other arm around Mirai. "It's a photo we took when we were at the inn. I have lots of them, so, you can keep that one. It's my favourite." Itachi looked to Mirai and smiled

"Thank you." Itachi kissed her forehead. "See you in the future some day…" Itachi turned back into a raven and flew away. Mirai watched him flying with a smile on her lips and tears on the eyes.

"You're also… my one and only." Mirai whispered.

Naruto was coming home, along with Sakura. The Jinchuuriki noticed Sakura seemed worried.

"Sakura-chan… Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked. Sakura didn't answer. "Sakura-chan?!" Sakura appeared to have awake.

"Oh… Sorry, Naruto… I'm just…" Sakura continued worried. Naruto looked in front, continuing walking.

"There is something I've been wondering to ask you." Naruto said. Sakura looked to him. "When I found you and Sasuke…" Sakura blushed a lot.

"I…" Sakura looked down and appeared to be feeling guilty.

"If something happens… I'll help you." Naruto said. Sakura looked to him. "I'll take the responsibility."

"WAIT!" Sakura screamed. "You've already done a lot for me… I don't want you…"

"Sakura-chan." Naruto looked back to her, smiling. "Please." Sakura hugged him.

"You're… Thank you." Sakura cried. Naruto blushed.

"Hey, don't cry like that! I can't stand a woman's cry." Naruto said. Sakura cleaned her tears.

"See you tomorrow…" Sakura went to her home.

Naruto continued walking home, but this time, he found Hinata. The Hyuuga was waiting for him. The boy went near her.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked to him.

"I've heard you've become an ANBU… So… er… I came here to felicitate you." Hinata said, blushing a lot. Naruto smiled to her and then looked to the moonless sky.

"You know, Hinata…" Naruto started. She looked to him. "You were right." Hinata didn't understand. Naruto looked back to her. "I'm going to be on missions for very long periods of time and…"

"I know what you're thinking." Hinata interrupted. Naruto listened. "I loved every moment we've passed together, but… we are young and we have our entire lives in front of us, so… it's not necessary to get sad just because we've… Maybe, someday, Naruto-kun… We can… be together again." Naruto smiled to her.

"You're right!" Naruto said. "We have our entire lives…" Naruto went near her and kissed her forehead. "See yá!" Naruto entered his house. Hinata continued looking to him.

"Naruto-kun… Thank you." Hinata said and went back home.

Next day, Mirai was ready to go back to the Moon. Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto and Sakura were there to say bye.

"Take care of yourself." Tsunade said. Mirai smiled to her.

"Don't worry." Mirai said.

"Take care of Jiraya too." Tsunade mocked. Jiraya looked to her.

"I'm just going to pass sometime with my boys and to see that old island again." Jiraya said. "I'm going to be backing no time."

"Oh!" The Twins exclaimed. "We though you were going to stay with us for much longer." Jiraya looked to them.

"We're allies now. You can come and visit me anytime you want." Jiraya said, caressing his children's hair. Naruto was looking at Mirai.

"Are you coming back?" Naruto asked. Mirai smiled to him.

"We need to cooperate with each other. Of course I will. I hope you not to do anything foolish." Mirai said. Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry! I'm going to the best ANBU Konoha has ever had." Naruto assured. Mirai was happy for seeing him so enthusiastic.

"Can I join you?" Someone asked. All looked aside. Kakashi appeared near them. "I guess I need to solve something with the Moon's people." Kakashi looked to Kimi and the twins.

"You're not expecting to be welcomed, are you?" Kimi said. Kakashi looked to him. "After the way you've treated our Tsukikage in that peace treaty ceremony."

"I hope you could understand… I… didn't deal very well with the fact Mirai was dating an Akatsuki…" Kakashi said, a little sad. Mirai looked to him.

"I guess you can come." Mirai said. Kakashi looked to her. "If you really want to ask them sorry. It will be good for you to come." Kakashi smiled. "Time to go!"

"Have a nice trip, Mirai-sama." Sakura said. Mirai's eyes turned blue and then she looked to Sakura. The medical Nin noticed.

"Sakura…" Mirai whispered while her eyes turned back to green. Naruto looked to her noticing her expression. Sakura became nervous. "You really are a strong girl." Mirai smiled. "We need to go. Bye!" Mirai and the others left.

Naruto looked to them. 'Mom…' Naruto thought. 'I will find Chi and take that sadness out of your heart.'

Somewhere in the middle of the ocean, the Akatsuki were in a boat to a very far country.

"So… we're going to the Dragon Country? Mmm…" Deidara asked.

"You'll train in the same place I have when I was younger." AL said. The members where looking to him. "It's always snowing there and it's very hard to see and to maintain warm. You'll see the results in the end of the training."

"Wasn't in the Dragon Country where Kurogane's ancestor killed a dragon?" Hidan asked. AL looked to him.

"So, if we kill a dragon, we will also be immortal!" Tobi said, very enthusiastic.

"No." AL said. All looked to him. "Sigurd killed the last male dragon. According to the legend, there is only one male dragon and its blood is the one that grants immortality. Killing a female dragon would be useless."

"But, if he killed the last male, then… dragons will soon disappear?" Kakuzu asked.

"No." AL explained. "There is only one male dragon, when a child of its births, a male on that is, it will start to train itself, in order to become stronger and kills its own father. Sigurd killed the male dragon, as forward he was followed by the female dragons. In the Hidden Moon, Kurogane's most powerful summoning it's a male dragon. An egg the strongest female was caring when she swore fidelity to Sigurd's legacy."

"So… we are not going to find a dragon?" Kisame asked.

"Possibly not. They are very hard to find and usually fly above the clouds." AL said. The Leader noticed Itachi was a little more quite than usual. "Itachi, you said your ancestor, Uchiha Madara, met a Kurogane's heir…"

"Yes." Itachi answered. "He was the one who battled with her so she could enter in Konoha."

"But, Leader…" Konan interrupted. All looked to her. "If the Kurogane's heirs lived in that castle, how could it stand up after all these centuries? The castle appeared to be very old…"

"She is right." Kakuzu affirmed. "Can Norse Magic do that?"

"No." AL said. "Even the Tsukikages Statues in the Glade of the Spirits that are protected with special spells, wouldn't stand to a demon's attack. I'm also curious about that."

"According to what Uzumaki told to Madara, the castle was bathed in blood." Itachi said. All appeared to be surprised.

"Blood?" Zetsu asked.

"Yes. She told Madara one of her ancestors was murdered and that his blood was used to paint the castle." Itachi revealed.

"That awesome dude!" Hidan said, excited. "Not even I would think in something so creepy."

"Now that you speak about it…" AL said, thinking a lot. "Madara was the founder of the Uchiha clan and Susanowo's heir. He may have found out about Uzumaki's ancestry."

"He never reported anything." Itachi said.

"He would report something like that." AL said. "One of the things I know about Konoha's ninjas is that Madara was able to summon demons… and Kurogane's heirs are killed by demons. He fought Uzumaki; he may have noticed the leaf on her back while she was using the Black Iron defence. This is strange… Susanowo hated Kurogane because he was strong enough to kill him, thanks to the dragon blood, although demons controlled by Susanowo are use to kill Kurogane's heirs." AL looked to Itachi. "Did anyone in your clan know about Kurogane's legacy?"

"Not that I knew." Itachi said. "We always thought Uzumaki's clan to have done something years ago and were punished by the gods because of that."

"Maybe someone knew… and went after that blood." AL said.

"Then, why haven't they attack before?" Konan asked.

"Kurogane's heirs are loved in Heaven and immortals. Madara must have knew that and decided to aim for their blood, but he needed to wait for Uzumaki's time of death. He could control the demon for not killing him and get Uzumaki's blood." AL said.

"But… if that was true… then Madara would continue to be alive… and he is not…" Tobi said.

"Itachi said Madara was the one who took Uzumaki's child and her body guard out of the castle. So… he really went after her blood." Kakuzu remembered. "But… then… He is not alive today, why has he failed?"

"Kurogane's heirs are not stupid." AL said. "They are told to avoid persons with eyes like Skuld's or Sharingan and to prevent for that. Something was made… and the secret lies within that castle. Maybe that body-guard… the other family living with the Kouryou… maybe them were used for that. To prevent Kurogane's blood to be used."

"But… There was nobody on the castle. Mmm…" Deidara remembered.

"The line of that family may now be extinct and can no longer protect Naruto or any of his heirs." AL said. "Thanks to Itachi, now there are no more Uchihas who can came and claim Kurogane's blood." AL looked to the cloudy sky. "And it's for that blood… for that blessed linage, we're here." An island started to appear on the horizon. "To find a way to break it, when all the others failed."

Days after, in the Hidden Moon, Mirai was in the Ornulu's Central, along with Kimi, Jiraya, her twins and her grandfather. Four Ornulus were kneeled on the ground.

"You have my direct orders to get and use any method to get information about Orochimaru or Uchiha Sasuke." Mirai said. "Show no mercy to anyone you're sure to be working for Orochimaru. Kill every single one of them after getting all the information you need. You're my strongest Ornulu. Remember, you aren't just searching for my baby, you're searching for the next Skuld, the one who will choose your next leader. So go and remember the future of the Hidden Moon is in your claws."

"YES! TSUKIKAGE-SAMA!" The Ornulu said and left. Mirai's grandfather looked to Jiraya.

"Mirai has grown up a lot like her father." He said. Jiraya looked to him. "I never saw her so determined. I've read the Peace Treaty, not even I would do something like that."

"Moms don't like when someone touches their children." Jiraya said and looked to Mirai. "The Minamoto clan really have wolf instincts."

"There again…" The Old Tsukikage looked back to Mirai. "It's better to have Mirai acting as Akatsuki, instead of having her acting as Sjöfn." Jiraya laughed quietly.

"I couldn't agree more." Jiraya said.

Far away, in the branches of a tree, three ANBU were staring the horizon. One of them took its mask. Naruto continued staring the infinite.

"I swear… Sasuke… Chi… I'll bring brought of you back to Konoha and save Kakashi-sensei and kill the longing on Mom's heart. I swear… It's a life-time promise."

…………………………………………………………………

First part concluded.

Have you like it?

Will Naruto keep his promise?

What will happen to Kakashi, Sakura and the others?

And Akatsuki, will they the able to fulfil their wishes?

Next chapter takes us back in time, when Yondaime meet AL and how their friendship flourished.

A young man tries to save his child from a demon attack.

A fourteen years old kunoichi receives her new-born brother to raise up.

An ANBU and an Ornulu meet up in a Feudal Lord's house in the middle of a Great War.

Open your scrolls for the next Jutsu "Yellow Flash and Red Moon"

Hi! Me again! I finally conclude the first part, now we go for the second one "Norse Ninja- Full Moon Phase". I promise I'll try to make smaller chapters.

Now, it's time to thanks!

I wanna thank everybody for reading, my sister for the hints, Kishimoto for the characters and Wikipedia for the Norse Mythology information.

Kisses for everyone!


	31. Yellow Flash and Red Moon

Hello! The ones following my Fanfic, which I wanna give a big huge of thanks, already know this, but for the ones who are starting is always good to know. When I started writing this Fanfic, more than a year ago, I was far from knowing the Akatsuki Leader was a shinobi from the Hidden Rain named Pein (Or Nagato or Yahiko, I'm still trying to find out  Kishimoto's Plot no Jutsu is God Level) and even more far to know Naruto's mother was a red haired tomboyish girl from the Whirlpool Country, Uzumaki Kushina. As forward, the information you're going to find out here was, some of it, made by me (I'm not a Skuld to predict the future), but I'll try to make AL behave as the one in the Manga, but it is going to be hard now that he is just a boy.

Enough with the talking. Enjoy the reading and thanks for every minute you've passed doing it, it really made me happy.

Norse Ninja- Full Moon Phase Yellow Flash and Red Moon 

About forty years ago from the present time, a Full Moon was glaring over a huge castle in the middle of one of Konoha's forests. It had about ten floors, a huge cherry blossom's trees garden in the front yard, a small dojo and some hot springs bath on the backyard.

The leaves were falling at the sound of the wind. The shades of the trees' branches entered the room where a young man was sleeping. He had blond spiky hair catched in a small ponytail. The man appeared to be having a nightmare and woke up on a start.

"It can't be." The man said, sweating a lot and breathing deeply. "She is going to die." The man got up and dressed up quickly.

He got out of his bedroom and went to another part of the castle and knocked on the door of a room.

"Kagerou! Kagerou! Are you in there? Please open quickly!" The man was knocking fervoursly. "Kagerou!"

The door opened. A black long haired young woman appeared dressing her nightdress and yawning.

"What's wrong, Ryuzaki-sama?" The woman asked.

"I need you to help me packing my son's stuff. Pack yours quickly and meet me in his bedroom." Ryuzaki said. Kagerou found it strange.

"But, Highness?" Kagerou asked.

"I'll tell you everything when you finished up the packing. Come on!" Ryuzaki ran back to the place from where he came, while Kagerou was looking to him.

Ryuzaki entered in the room next to his. It was a big chamber filled with toys, ninja stuff and some photos. Sleeping in a big bed, hugging a dragon like soft toy, was a three years old blond spiky haired boy. He looked a lot like Ryuzaki. The young man put his hand on the baby and smiled.

"Son? Son, time to wake up." Ryuzaki said, shaking him a little. The baby shrunk over himself a little and continued sleeping. "Come on. Wake up."

"I wanna sleep…" The boy yawned. He opened his blue eyes to Ryuzaki.

"Pick your favourite stuff and put it on your bag. Come on." Ryuzaki said.

"Why?" The boy got up. "Are we going on a trip?"

"Ah… Yes." Ryuzaki said, putting his child clothes on a bag. "You're going tonight with Kagerou and I'll meet you two later. You like Kagerou, don't you?"

"Yes. She offers me candy." The boy cutely said. Ryuzaki smiled to him, while closing the bag. He held his son on his arms. The man caressed his child's face.

"You know daddy love you, don't you?" Ryuzaki asked. The boy stared him. "Daddy will always look over you. Be a nice boy and do everything Kagerou tells you to." Tears fell from Ryuzaki's eyes while looking to his child.

"Why are you crying? Do you have a boo-boo?" The child asked. Ryuzaki smiled.

"No… but I will." He said.

"I'm ready, Highness." Kagerou entered with a bag on her back. Ryuzaki looked to her.

"Take Minato's stuff. Get my horse and ran to Konoha as fast as you can." Ryuzaki ordered. Kagerou looked to him. He stared his child once more and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Say daddy you love him." Ryuzaki asked. The boy smiled.

"I love daddy!" The boy said as if he was singing and very happy. Ryuzaki hugged him tightly.

"Bye-Bye son." Ryuzaki gave the baby to Kagerou. "Go! I'll try to drive your family to a safety place."

"Highness…" Kagerou whispered, with tears on her eyes.

"Remember to keep the Kouryou name a secret." Ryuzaki said. "Please. Go."

"Farewell, Your Highness." Kagerou ran with the baby on her arms. She entered the stable and put the boy on the horse, getting up after that.

"Are you going to have a horse ride?" The boy asked. Kagerou held him tightly.

"Hold yourself, young Prince." Kagerou said and touched the horse with her foot. "Let's go." The horse started running throw the castle fields and then entered the forest. Ryuzaki saw them leaving.

"Good bye…"Ryuzaki said. "Now, to take the others out."

Already far from the castle, Kagerou and the boy continued their way, until they heard an enormous uproar. The housemaid turned the horse and they could saw the castle from the place they were standing.

A huge fox monster was attacking the castle, destroying all the trees around it. Kagerou's face became bloodless. She quickly covered the boy's face. Tears appeared on her eyes, while seeing the nine tailed monster piercing everything. She decided to get to Konoha the fast as she could.

"What was that big doggy?" The baby asked. Kagerou didn't answer. "Why was it on our house? And Daddy?"

"Don't worry…" Kagerou was crying. Konoha's main gate appeared on in front of them. "Everything is going to be alright."

In the middle of the night, Sandaime was called by a ninja who informed him about Kagerou's arrival. The Hokage met her a little after.

"So… it happened." Sandaime asked. They were on Sandaime's house living room. Kagerou was sat on the sofa, while the young boy was sleeping with his head on her lap.

"Ryuzaki-sama told you to speak with you… I…" Kagerou looked to the baby. "I need to protect my Prince. Please, Hokage-sama!"

"We will find you a house for you and the baby to live. Are you sure you don't want to take him to the castle?" Sandaime asked.

"He's already going to pass the rest of his life there when he had a child… so, there is no use in take him there now." Kagerou looked to the baby again. "I'll look over him until he gets big enough to handle himself, then, I'll go back to the castle and get everything ready for when Young Prince decides to go there."

"Me and my students will go to the castle and see if there is any survivor. Please, rest a little while waiting for the news." Sandaime advised. Kagerou smiled to him.

"Both me and the Young Prince are very thankful." Kagerou said.

"Meanwhile, don't refer to the boy as 'Young Prince', please. The villagers may found out strange." Sandaime asked.

"Understood…" Kagerou said.

…

Three years later, far from there, in a small island in the middle of the ocean, a blond man dressed in white and silver was waiting for a boat. He had a big beard with braids and a hat with the Kanji for "Moon" on it. Near him was a very well dressed man with orange hair. He appeared to be a very important person and it was taller than the blond man.

A small Viking wooden boot ported on the beach. A fourteen years old girl with red hair jumped from the boat. She was wearing a huge white coat. She had entrancing blue eyes and appeared to be very tired. The girl was caring a big bag. She stopped near the two men.

"So, Sjöfn, how was the mission?" The orange haired man asked. The girl looked to him. "Have you…?"

"In this bag are the heads of the Owl Country's King and all his family." Sjöfn threw the bag to the ground.

"Where are your father and your other companions?" The blond haired man asked.

"They died… fulfilling their duty." Sjöfn said, sad. "Sorry, Tsukikage-sama."

"The important is that you've made the mission. The Owl Country's King was cutting my country's income. You deserve to have all the money I had paid for this job." The orange haired man said. "I, the Rabbit Country's king, felicitate you for that."

"I don't need that." Sjöfn said. "Give me the money! I guess my mother needs it." The men looked to each other and then looked down. "What's wrong? You forget the money? I may warn you I don't work for free. I preferred to be sitting on the sofa seeing some soap opera instead of heading to a far country to kill a king." The Tsukikage looked to her.

"You see, Sjöfn, your mother already had the baby…" The Tsukikage started.

"Good, she is going to be so busy she won't have time to be crying for father. I hate hearing cries." Sjöfn said. The Tsukikage was sending her a sad look. "What?"

"Your mother died in childbirth." The Tsukikage informed. Sjöfn's eyes opened wide. "I guess the only cry you're going to hear is from your little brother. He is in the hospital; we were waiting for your arrival." Sjöfn appeared to be annoyed.

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm a Jounin. I don't…"

"You won't receive missions for the next two years." The Tsukikage informed. "You will take care of your brother. You must understand. This also will be very bad for the Hidden Moon, especially after the Norse countries find out about your performance on this mission. I won't be able to send you on missions that could make us win millions. I hope you to remind this."

"Yeah…" Sjöfn left. The King and the Tsukikage stayed looking for her.

"That girl is going to make you small fortunes." The King said.

"I know that." The Tsukikage said. "I never saw such a genius in my entire life. She's worthy of caring the Minamoto's blood."

Sjöfn walked trough the village until she reaches the hospital. She stopped at the receptionist desk. The nurse recognized her.

"Oh, Sjöfn-san! We were waiting for you, please, follow me." The nurse got up and drove Sjöfn to the baby's room. "He is that one on the last cradle." Sjöfn went near her brother, seeing him sleeping peacefully.

"Did my mother give him a name?" Sjöfn asked.

"No… she was waiting your father's arrival." The nurse told. Sjöfn continued staring at her brother.

"I'm going to call him…" Sjöfn looked to the roof. The nurse was looking to her. "Well… I guess I'm going to remember something." Sjöfn looked to the nurse. "Get me a pillow, a small blanket and an empty fruits basket."

"Why?" The nurse asked. Sjöfn sent her a bad look. The nurse became scared.

"I asked you to bring them… not to question me about them. Hurry!" Sjöfn complained. The nurse left. "Stupid nurse."

Minutes later, Sjöfn left the hospital with the fruits basket on her hand. The Tsukikage crossed her way. He was walking with two young blond six years old twins. Sjöfn just passed trough him, ignoring him completely. The Tsukikage turned back.

"Why are you caring your brother on a fruits basket?" The Tsukikage asked. Sjöfn stopped.

"I love fruit." Sjöfn said. "Why are you having a walk with your daughters?"

"Well… They are my children, what were you expecting?" Tsukikage asked. Sjöfn didn't answer. "Now that your parents are dead, what do you intend to do?"

"A piercing." She answered. The Tsukikage didn't know what to say. His daughter made a noise as if making a piercing was disgusting. Sjöfn sent them a bad look. They became scared and hid behind their father. "I'm going to have a beer." She left.

"That girl… is not normal… A beer?" The Tsukikage was astonished.

"We don't like her." The twins said.

Sjöfn entered in a tavern, sat on the balcony and put the fruits basket on it. The place was very dark. The tables were made in wood that appeared to be humid. The walls were also dark because of the humidity and the smell of smoke and beer was all over the place. Some big bearded men were having their drinks when they stopped to look over Sjöfn. The tavern's owner went near her, from inside the balcony.

"What will it be, Miss?" the man asked. He was bald but also had beard.

"I wanna a double-size beer and some lupines, please." Sjöfn said. Two men sit near her, with a tricky look.

"So… Sjöfn-chan, I heard you came back." One of the mad said. Sjöfn decided not to look to them, continuing staring the bottles in the cases of the bar. "Don't you wanna to go on a walk with me?"

"What do you have on this basket?" The other man said, lifting the blanked. "It's a baby! Oh! Small Sjöfn is already a mother."

"Really…" The first man put his face near Sjöfn's. "Don't you wanna have a ride with us? A warm ride?"

"The only ride you're going to have is to the hospital." Sjöfn said, without looking to them. "You have three seconds to stop touching me, or I'll blow your brain… Ups! Sorry, you have none."

"You small bitch!" The man screamed. "You're father is not here to protect you, so…"

The two men fell on the ground, unconscious. The tavern's owner was looking to them, with two beers on his hands.

"Oh… Sjöfn-chan! Next time try to kick them outside. Now I've got to clean it." The tavern man said.

"Why are men so stupid?" Sjöfn asked.

The Jounin had her lunch and went back to her house. It was an ordinary house, with a bit of Japanese and Norse style. Sjöfn entered and sat on the sofa, placing the fruits basket near her. She lay down and turned on the TV, to see some soap opera. After a while, she looked to the basket again, seeing her brother sleeping.

"What I'm going to call you?" Sjöfn asked. The baby made some adorable noises. "I better choose a good name… And try to make you not stupid. Mmm… What will it be?" She continued looking to the TV. "The first name I saw on the TV it's going to be yours. Wish yourself good luck."

…

Sixteen years had pass since Sjöfn got her new brother and inside of the same house we've just left, a sixteen years old ginger spiky haired boy was sleeping on his bed. He still had his closes on, some black gloves, a black shirt with a white neckband and black trousers. The teenager had four piercings on his nose, two in each side. He was sleeping so peacefully, until…

"OI! YOU LAZY BUTT!" The door of his bedroom slammed. The boy woke up so startled he fell from the bed. A thirty years old woman appeared on the bedroom. She had such a long red hair that reached her knees. Her blue eyes had the same colour as the sea and her skin appeared very young for her age. She had a piercing on her lower lip and on her right eyebrow. She was wearing a very large T-shirt, about three numbers larger than the one her sized, and some blue pirate jeans very tight. "GET UP! WE NEED TO HAVE BREAKFAST!"

The boy grabbed the sheets and covered himself, trying to sleep on the ground.

"Have it yourself." The boy complained. "I'm not going to make one for you."

"I was not asking that." The woman said. "How were you intending to make me some food if all of our dishes, glasses and cups are dirty, waiting for you to clean them? Come on, get up!"

"I just came from a week-long mission an hour ago… I need to sleep." The boy raised up his head, looking to the woman. He had some unique green-grey eyes. "Can't you have breakfast alone?"

"You can sleep what you want after having breakfast." The woman said. "As a medical ninja I may warn you that the breakfast is the most important meal for ninja. So get up quickly, I have a meeting with that old stupid and perverted man that calls himself 'My boss'." The boy got up, yawning.

"Why are you always like this, Sjöfn?" The boy asked.

"Because I'm your cute older sister, my cute little brother, Douryokugen…" She said. The boy didn't appear to be happy. "What?"

"You know I hate that name, don't you?" Douryokugen said. She looked to him.

"You were lucky. The next program was going to be documentary about 'Big and Bad Smelling Flowers' so don't complain. Go ahead, let's go." Sjöfn said.

The two walked through the streets in the middle of the autumn. Leaves were falling and filling the ground with warm brown's tones. Sjöfn and Douryokugen entered in the tavern the woman went when she was young. The place hadn't changed a bit. It continued to be frequented by old and drunk men only. Sjöfn and her brother sat on the bar. The barman appeared and looked to them.

"I want four double-sized beer and a big sandwiches with ham, cheese, tomato and lettuce." Sjöfn asked. The barman looked to Douryokugen. "Brother will have a large mug of milk and coffee and bread with butter." Douryokugen looked angry to her. "What? You need to grow. You're small."

"I was not complaining because I'm small. I'm complaining because I'm sick and tired of having you ordering my meals." Douryokugen complained. She smiled.

"Humph! As long as I'm the Sennin and the one making more money, you'll do as I say. So shut your cute little brother's mouth and take your breakfast." Sjöfn said. Douryokugen was groaning a lot. The barman gave them their breakfast.

"If you continue drinking alcohol like that, you're going to get cirrhosis." Douryokugen said. She simply ignored it. "What time was your meeting with the Tsukikage?"

"9 o'clock." She said. He looked to the bar's watch. It marked 11h30.

"Aren't you a little late?"

"One of the good things of being a woman is that you're never late." She answered.

A big bearded man appeared near Sjöfn. He was so huge that could shadow half the tavern.

"Hello, Sjöfn. Wanna go for a ride?" The man asked. He had such a huge smell of alcohol that could make anyone go sick with his breathe. Sjöfn ignored him. "Come on! How long can a woman live without getting laid?"

"That's the answer I'm trying to get." Sjöfn said. "Now, if you excuse me, I wanna have my breakfast."

"Don't be like that." The man touched her shoulder. She sent him such a scary look that only her killing intent was strong enough to make that big guy flee. Douryokugen looked to her.

"Why are you so mean?" Douryokugen asked. She looked to him.

"I have no time to waste with men!" Sjöfn said. "Come on, they are so stupid that if I tell them we have a huge pile of dishes to wash at our kitchen, they'll go there and just do it. They are stupid." She got up. "I'm going to see that old man, I hope you to finish that breakfast. The barman will tell me if you don't."

"Why do you think I'll do it?" Douryokugen asked.

"Because I'm big and you're small, I'm smart and you're not, I'm a Sennin while you're a mere Jounin and because I make the most money." She answered. Douryokugen always got angry when she said that. "As I told you, you're my cute little brother, so you'll do as I say." Sjöfn left the tavern. Douryokugen turned back to the barman.

"When will she get a husband and stop annoying me?" Douryokugen asked.

"Don't be like that. Aoitsuki has a strange way to show her love." The barman said. Douryokugen looked to him and bit the bread.

"I know. Nevertheless, she could get a husband." Douryokugen said.

In that moment, two blonde twenty-two years old blond ladies entered in the tavern. They were so well dressed that they seemed decentralized from the atmosphere. Both have big hair tied up in two bunches and light blue eyes. They appeared to be twins and were very shy.

"Are you sure this is the place?" The one dressed in blue asked. "It doesn't seem to be like a meeting place for a stylist."

"He said he would meet us at 11h30 on 'Thor's Mug' and here we are." The one dressed in pink said. "Let's ask the barman, he may know something." The two went to the balcony.

"Excuse me…" The blue dressed girl asked. "Could you please tell me…?" She continued speaking to the barman, while the pink dressed girl looked aside and saw Douryokugen eating his breakfast. He hasn't noticed her, but she definitely noticed him. 'Who is this funny boy? I never saw him before. He is kind of cute.'

"You're a funny little boy, aren't you?" The pink dressed girl asked. Douryokugen was caught by surprise and looked to her. He blushed immediately. She looked like a model and was so well dressed he didn't even know what to say. "So, cute boy, what's your name?" Douryokugen was only used to be with his sister, which was a woman who never dressed or behaved like one, and now he was in front of a pretty woman and wordless.

"I'm… I… my name… am…" Douryokugen was so blushed and embarrassed he couldn't spell his name, especially because it was very big.

"I'm Owlgrimm Frigg." She said, getting closer to him. "Do you usually come here? You don't have big beards like the other men in here, actually, you have none. So, what's your name?"

"I… I'm Dou…" The boy was so embarrassed that he poured out his milk all over the balcony. Frigg laughed quietly, hiding her laugh with her hand. "I'm… I'm sorry… I…" Douryokugen was so nervous he didn't know what to do. "I'll help you clean…" The barman and the other woman looked to him.

"Don't mind. I'm the barman. I always end up cleaning everything." The barman said. Douryokugen looked to him.

"Than…Thanks…" Douryokugen said. She continued looking to him, without taking her eyes, making the boy more embarrassed.

"I haven't heard your name yet." She put her hand on his leg and her eyes right in front of his. Douryokugen was feeling lots of things, but nothing known to him. "And so…" She was moving her painted lips so softly that was making Douryokugen shyness even bigger. "You're name, cute boy…" Douryokugen looked aside, shaking a little.

"I'm Douryokugen…" He answered. She looked to him, a little surprised.

"What a big and peculiar name! I never heard it before." Frigg said. "Is it to match with your unique eyes?" Douryokugen was bidding his hands, trying to control himself. "I guess I've already saw eyes like those before, but I don't remember where…"

"My little girls!" A man dressed in pink entered in the tavern. All the other men laughed quietly, mocking of him. His hair style made him have something that looked like cat ears on the head. "I was waiting for you. I need my two best models to defile my next season collection."

"Then, why have we met here?" The blue dressed girl asked.

"That's because I was appointed to make the new Ornulu uniform and I needed to get inspiration and what better place could I choose to get it, than the place where most of the men ninjas come?" The stylist spoke in a very odd way and had lots of tics while speaking. "Let's go the atelier, Frigg-Hime, Fulla-Hime!" The women looked to him. Frigg looked back to Douryokugen. He quickly became nervous again.

"I want to see you again." Frigg whispered at Douryokugen's ear. "You're very cute." She took a card from her purse and put it on the boy's neckband. "Phone me." She kissed his face. He was sweating a lot. "Bye, Douryokugen-kun." The twins and the stylist left.

Already outside, Fulla turned to Frigg.

"Why were you talking to that piercing dude?" Fulla asked. Frigg smiled.

"He was very cute and besides…" Frigg remembered his eyes. "He seemed special."

"Special?" Fulla asked. "He is a kid!"

"Yeah! A cute, special kid." Frigg said. "He was so shy that was kind of funny."

"I bet he never had a girlfriend." Fulla said. Frigg looked to her.

Near there, in the Tsukikage's mansion, the Kage was really desperate waiting for Aoitsuki. The door slammed, scaring the old man.

"Oi! Old geezer!" Aoitsuki screamed and walked near him, making an annoyed face. "What? You're not dead yet?! When are you expecting to die, so I can become Tsukikage?" The Tsukikage was really angry.

"I've important things to deal with you. When are you going to get some discipline?" The Tsukikage complained. Aoitsuki sat on his table, grabbing a book and reading it, ignoring the old man. "I'm sick and tired of your behaviour." Sjöfn acted as if he was not there. "Oi! Are you listening to me?"

"Are you intending to make me Tsukikage?" Sjöfn asked. The old man was really angry.

"I'd rather die." The Tsukikage said. Sjöfn smiled, putting his face right in front of his.

"I can arrange that." She said. He gazed at her, angry, but then he looked down, blushing a lot. She became annoyed. "Are you looking to my breasts again?"

"No…" The Tsukikage quickly looked up. "Anyway, getting back to the point." He looked to her. "Please, take your bottom out of my table."

"Why? You'll look at it?" Sjöfn asked.

"Of course not, I'm a gentleman." The Tsukikage said.

"Then I have nothing to fear." She said and remained over the table. The Tsukikage was really angry.

"I'm going to punish you. What's the point of having a Sennin if you continue to disrespect me? I'll give you no more missions, so, you're going to be broke and you'll kneel down before me, asking for forgiveness." The Tsukikage said. Sjöfn laughed out loud.

"You can't be serious, can you?" She asked. "I'm the best ninja in all the Hidden Moon and the one the Kings from the northern continent always ask for making their missions. As forward, as long as I'm the strongest, if you cut my mission, you'll also cut a very important piece of the Moon's financial income." The Tsukikage was really pissed. "Plus, since your daughters are such air-heads, they haven't chosen a next Tsukikage, so, if you die, I'll be Tsukikage."

"Frigg hates you. She will never let you be Tsukikage." The Tsukikage said. Sjöfn smiled.

"Unfortunately for you, if you die and Frigg doesn't get married, according to the rules made by Rødulv, I'll be Tsukikage, so…" Sjöfn smiled victoriously.

"I really pray for the day someone defeats you, so I can have a new Sennin and stop hearing you bragging about yourself." The Tsukikage said.

"There will never be such a day. And once Frigg-Hime is a good-for-nothing model, she will never find a proper husband. You're doomed to make me the new Kage" Sjöfn said. They heard someone knocking on the door. A blond 19 years old boy appeared. He looked a lot like the Tsukikage, but younger. He was wearing the Hidden Moon's blue vest and appeared to be sick. Sjöfn noticed immediately he was not ok.

"Father…" The boy said and began coughing a lot. Sjöfn went near him.

"What's wrong, Gabriel?" The Tsukikage asked. Sjöfn noticed he was bleeding from the mouth.

"I'm…" The boy fainted, but was caught by Aoitsuki.

"Gabriel!" The Tsukikage ran to them. Aoitsuki was already making her medical ninjutsu. "Is he fine? What's wrong with him?"

"This deceases…" Sjöfn said. "The blood veins of his lungs are blowing." The Tsukikage became scared.

"It can't be! Can you do something to avoid that?" The Tsukikage asked.

"I can try to make new ones, but the blood pressure will blow them again. If you want him to live, I need to look over him everyday and rebuild the veins." Sjöfn warned. The Tsukikage was looking to his child.

"I'll let you do it. Please, save me child." The Tsukikage begged. Sjöfn looked to him and put the boy at her back, as if she was playing piggy-back.

"I'll need to treat him. I don't know the cure… so… for now I can only rebuild his veins." Sjöfn explained. The Tsukikage was looking to his child.

"Please. My son is everything to me… please…" The Tsukikage begged once more. Sjöfn looked to his eyes.

"I'll try even more than my best, Tsukikage-sama." She said and left.

At night, Douryokugen was on the beach, looking for the sky. The limitless blue was filled with stars and the moon was heading for its full phase. The boy closed his eyes and started making some hand seals. The water started becoming hotter and boiling. It was very warm for a night. Douryokugen continued trying to focus is chakra. He started to feel the water burning his skin, but decided to continue. The heat was insufferable. Douryokugen ceased the Jutsu.

"There must be a way to not burn myself..." Douryokugen said to himself. "I can also manipulate water... maybe I can use it to get my body cold... after all, if I use not only my chakra's energy but also the energy of the water..." The boy remembered something and a smiled appeared on his face. "It will begin to freeze enough to make be safe for the heat, but not enough to freeze me." Douryokugen started making hand seals again and a water barrier appeared around him.

Next day, Sjöfn was on the hospital again to rebuild Gabriel's veins. The Jounin was looking for her while she was healing.

"This is useless..." Gabriel sadly said. Sjöfn didn't look to him. "You'll need to do this to me everyday... sooner or later you'll take a mission... and I'll..."

"I'm searching for a way to cure you definitely, without needing for healing." Sjöfn answered. Gabriel looked to her. "But it is going to take a very long time. It's very hard, once your blood it is the one causing the pressure." Gabriel looked aside. "I heard yours and Douryokugen's companions were killed during the last mission..." Gabriel sadly sighed.

"They caught them by surprise, when Douryo and I reached the place, only their bodies were left behind." Gabriel told. "Douryo got so mad he went all by himself after the guys and killed everybody... then, we went after the guys paying the ninjas we were battling and killed them, such as their friends and families... everybody was killed... that's why our mission took so long." Sjöfn was looking to him. "Douryo possess a heart of blades none in the Moon has."

"Douryokugen always pissed out very easily, especially if his friends were involved." The medical Nin said.

"He is becoming very strong..." Gabriel affirmed. Sjöfn didn't appear surprised. "He is developing a new technique." Gabriel looked to Sjöfn; she looked him in the eyes. "You should have seen him... It was awesome! The best Jutsu I've ever seen. Not even from my dad I saw something so amazing. It burned everything."

"Douryokugen is just a kid, just like you." Sjöfn said, continuing expressionless. "You say that because you haven't seen anything even better and stronger before, you guys still have a long way to go." Gabriel looked to her and then looked down. The Sennin noticed he blushed. "Are you looking to my boobs?" Gabriel blushed even more.

"No! I... I... I just..." Gabriel was really embarrassed. Sjöfn got up.

"If you have time to look at me that means you're fine." The Sennin said. "I need to have my breakfast. You're free to go." The woman left.

Some place else in the Hidden Moon, Douryokugen was having his breakfast, looking to the sea. He was thinking how to improve more his new Jutsu, while looking for the gulls flying in the clear blue sky and hearing the sound of the waves.

"Maybe with this Jutsu... I can..."

"Douryokugen-kun!" Someone called. Douryokugen blushed a lot. He slowly looked aside and saw a blonde girl with a lace trimmed dressed much elaborated. She was so well dressed she appeared to have come from a fashion exhibition. The Jounin completely lost his ability to speak. "What are you doing here so early?" Douryokugen looked to the ground, very nervous. The girl noticed. "Could I get a 'hello'?"

"He-He-Hello... Frigg-Hime..." The ninja said. She smiled.

"My sister is going to be busy all the afternoon with some photographs for the next Fall catalogue, so... I came searching for you to see if you wanna go for a walk with me." Frigg asked. The boy slowly looked to her, hiding his head between his shoulders. The woman found him so cute while he was making that face. 'He really is cute.' Frigg thought. 'And there is something about his eyes I desperately want to know... He looks so innocent. It is the first time I've seen a man with a look like his.' Frigg came closer. Douryokugen blushed even more. "I'm sure you're going to enjoy our walk. Hmm? What do you say?"

"I..." Douryokugen didn't know what to say. Frigg put her hand above his, interlacing her fingers with his. The Jounin started breathing faster. He was feeling something new and wonderful. 'What is this?... I never tasted something like this... why do I like being so close to her... Her fingers look so soft and she smells so sweet and she is wonderful and she is so fond and she...' Douryokugen continued looking to her.

"Please come." Frigg asked, coming closer to him, lowering her head. Douryokugen looked up to her.

"I... I need to practice a new technique..." Douryokugen said. She looked to him. Frigg smiled.

"A New technique?" Frigg asked enthusiastically. Douryokugen looked to her. "I love seeing people practicing ninjutsu, do you mind if I see it?" Douryokugen blushed even more.

"I… I guess not… Feel free, Frigg-Hime." The young teenager said and went to the beach. Frigg sat on the wall and stared him. The Jounin entered in the sea and started making hand seals. A water round barrier appeared around him and started freezing, while the water surrounding him started boiling with the fast increase of the temperature. Frigg's look changed while looking to the boy.

"He is using Fire Manipulation to make the heat increase and he is using the Sunlight to spread it faster…" Frigg whispered, continued looking. "He is also using Water Manipulation to profit the energy the water loses when turning into ice and uses it to make the temperature increase even more. What an amazing technique…"

Douryokugen continued doing the technique, making the environment very hot. Frigg started sweating a lot. On the other side, the young Jounin was freezing due to the temperature on the water surrounding him. Frigg noticed it. Douryokugen ceased the Jutsu and fell on the water. The heat disappeared and the temperature went back to normal. The Jounin was breathing hardly looking to the water of the sea under him.

"Shit! My body freezes very fast… My body will knock out like it did in the last mission when I tried to perform it… What am I missing?" Douryokugen got up and was about to make the hand seals again, but Frigg called. He quickly blushed.

"You're relying too much on Water Manipulation." Frigg said. The boy was caught by surprise. "Try to increase the environment temperature by increasing the amount of your chakra you use in the Fire Manipulation."

"But… I've also tried that way and I ended up burnt." Douryokugen said. Frigg stared him for a while. "My chakra travels very fast due to the sunlight and ends up coming out more than I expected and I'm also hit by the Jutsu."

"That because the Sun light is too strong." Frigg noticed. Douryokugen looked to her. "Ever tried with the Moonlight?" The Jounin stared her open-eyed.

"But… The Moonlight couldn't be that strong…"

"It will be if it is a Full Moon." Frigg said and smiled. Douryokugen noticed her eyes were a little different. "The Full Moon will be in two days, try it and I can assure you… you will surprise everyone."

"I'll try. I've got noting to lose…" Douryokugen said. Frigg smiled, but something pushed her to the ground. The woman fell on the sand. Douryokugen looked worried to her and a little shocked too.

"There you are." Sjöfn appeared in the place Frigg was. The Jounin looked to her. "You're in big trouble, young bastard! I've searched everywhere for you. I want you to make me a soup, so be fast." She noticed her brother turned to Frigg, helping her taking the sand out of her dress. "Oh! It's Frigg-Hime! What are you doing on the beach? Trying to fill your empty head with wind? It's not going to work, Frigg-Hime. You've born a donkey and you'll die as one."

"How dare you, you arrogant…" Frigg was going to insult her, but Sjöfn smiled.

"Are you going to lose your class, Frigg-Hime?" Sjöfn asked. Frigg was groaning from the inside. Douryokugen looked angry to his sister.

"Why are you talking to her like that?!" The boy complained. Sjöfn noticed. "She has made you no harm!"

"Shut up!" Sjöfn calmly said. "She is a stupid bitch who thinks of nothing more than dressed and haircuts. You shouldn't be talking to her. I'm still trying to find if her dumbness, once it is too big, could be contagious."

"You arrogant filthy woman!" Frigg insulted. "How could dad ever make you a Sennin?"

"Because, unlike you, I've talent and I don't rely on a stupid lineage that allows me to choose leaders!" Sjöfn screamed. "You're just a spoiled little brat who never was and never will be good for anything!" Tears appeared on Frigg's eyes. "Yeah! Yeah! Go cry for daddy's arms! That's the only thing you always were good about."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Douryokugen said, defending Frigg again. "You shouldn't talk to her like that just because you can't be Tsukikage!" Sjöfn didn't like to see her brother defending Frigg.

"How dare you raise your voice to me?! Believe me, that girl is good for nothing." Sjöfn complained. Douryokugen didn't move aside. "You're standing against me?" The boy stared her. Sjöfn closed her eyes and sighed. She quickly moved her hand to punch her brother, but he stopped her with his hand. Sjöfn was surprised with his speed, but showed no expression.

"I'll not allow you to disrespect Frigg-Hime in front of me. She is my princess and the one who's going to chose my new leader. You have no right to harm her or speak so politeless to her." Douryokugen said. Sjöfn stared him in the eyes.

"You know, brother, you have a huge problem." Aoitsuki said. Douryokugen continued looking to her. "You're loyal… you're as loyal as a wolf is its pack. You're so loyal that even if you're doing the wrong thing, you won't quit, because you've swear not to. That's, cute little brother, your biggest defect."

"I don't see any problem with being loyal to those I respect and swear to do so." Douryokugen said.

"Believe, one day you'll see, if you continue to think like that, you'll see how being loyal can hurt you." Sjöfn said. "Stay with her, if it is that what you want to, but my soup won't be cooked by itself." The Sennin left. Douryokugen looked to Frigg.

"Sorry for my sister's behaviour, Frigg-Hime." The Jounin made a bow. Frigg blushed a little.

"It's incredible how you two can be siblings…" Frigg said. Douryokugen looked to her. "You're so polite and that sister of yours is…" Frigg made a sick face. "I cannot find a polite word to describe her."

"Sorry." Douryokugen was about to left, but Frigg grabbed him by the arm. "What?"

"Finish your Jutsu… please…" Frigg asked. Douryokugen looked to her.

The two days have passed very fast. Douryokugen trained day and night and was now on the same beach he trained everyday, under a big and shiny Full Moon that bright so much that was able to obscure the stars. The Jounin was looking to the Moon and then looked to his hands.

"So… Let's try." Douryokugen started making hand seals.

On the village, everybody was on their homes when they started to feel very hot.

In the Tsukikage's home, Frigg and Fulla were on Gabriel's room, taking care of him, along with their father. They also noticed the quick increase in the heat.

"Isn't getting very hot for an autumn's night?" The Tsukikage asked. He noticed Gabriel's eyes opened-wide. "What?"

"It's that Jutsu…" Gabriel said and looked to the window, all followed his eyes. A red moon shined over the island.

"What? What is that?!" The Tsukikage asked, very astonished. "That chakra… where is it coming from?" He went to the window and looked to the beach. "It's Sjöfn's brother?! What in the name of Odin is he doing?!" The Tsukikage left the room running.

On the other side, Sjöfn was sitting on the sofa watching her daily marathon of soap operas. She also felt the heat, but ignored it and continued watching TV.

Someone knocked at the door.

"I seriously hope it not to be a seller." Sjöfn got up, already sweating a little, and opened the door. It was one of the Jounins of the Village, sweating like a horse.

"Aoitsuki-sama! Your brother…" The man said. She became worried.

"What?! What happened with him?!"

"He is the one causing the heat wave…" The man difficultly said, choking because of the high temperature.

"That fool! I told him not to play with his Fire Chakra ability. Let's show him how the big boys play." Sjöfn left and went to the beach.

A lot of shinobis were near the big amount of sand watching the Jutsu, but none was able to step forward and stop the Jounin. Sjöfn appeared.

"Sjöfn!" The Tsukikage called. She didn't look to him. "Please, you need to do something. You're our specialist on Water-type chakra manipulation." She continued looking to her brother.

"I hope that after tonight you recognize that I'm better than everybody else and that I deserve to be the new leader." Sjöfn underlined and step forward. "Always saying you're men and then fearing a kid. Men really are stupid." Douryokugen looked to his sister.

"The one I was waiting for…" He said to himself. "Let's see, how strong I have really become." Sjöfn started making hand seals.

"Suiton! Njord's Great Downpour!" Sjöfn screamed. Clouds covered the sky over the island and it started to rain. The Sennin smiled, but her brother also showed his teeth.

"It's not raining here." Douryokugen alerted. She gazed him. "I'm not going to let your chakra to spread all around us." Douryokugen started making more seals. "World's Tribute to Balder! Suiton! Rain of Tears!"

It started raining even harder and in two directions.

The Hidden Moon ninjas were looking to them. A big beard man looked to the Tsukikage.

"Tsukikage-Dono, if both Jutsu do the same, why are they named different?" The man asked. The Tsukikage continued looking to the two siblings.

"Sjöfn's attack can increase the humidity of the air, enabling her to move far faster. Douryokugen developed his Jutsu inspired by his sister, once he is also Water type Chakra, he can also move faster, but is jutsu has another ability." The Tsukikage explained. "When the god Balder died, every body in Earth ask for him to come back, but Hel said only if every single creature cried for him, that she would send him back to the world of the living. So, everybody in Earth cried, except for Loki, who envied Balder. The Rain of Tears had tears of everybody in Earth and so, it could locate everybody. That's its main ability; Douryokugen can locate everybody touched by the rain and sense his strength by it. He is using his own rain to determine Sjöfn's true power."

"So… he already felt it, why isn't he giving up? Aoitsuki-sama is far stronger than him, she is the one kings choose to make their missions." The Tsukikage continued looking to them.

"Douryokugen… are you reserving us a surprise or are you just losing our time?" The Tsukikage whispered.

"It's just a question of seconds…" Sjöfn said and started making hand seals. The water of the sea near her started moving around her and took the shape of a wolf. "Suiton! Ornulu's Bath no Jutsu!" the wolf jumped over Douryokugen, but turned into vapour before it could hit him. "What?! How?! Since when have you become an expert at Fire Manipulation? You always were must better with Water?!"

"You know… you always were my measuring stick." Douryokugen said. Sjöfn stared him. "All my life I wanted to become stronger than you… Stronger than the strongest, that's what I want to be. That's why… tonight… I'm going to defeat you." The Sennin saw certain and guts on his eyes. "Even you, my cute older sister, will fear my power; after all, I'm the source of it." (Douryokugen means 'Source of Power'). The young teenager started making hand seals. "Katon! Tsuki no Ho no Jutsu!"

Douryokugen's words resound in the beach as if they were spell by a god. The downpours stopped and the water it brought quickly disappeared from the island with the heat. Sjöfn didn't appear to be very happy.

"You're not stronger than me." The Sennin said. "Suiton! Ornulu's Wave no Jutsu!" The sea water took the shape of a wolf that quickly turned into a wave. The Jounin smiled.

"That's nothing!" He moved his hand and pointed to his sister. It was as if the heat got all concentrated in the same place, causing the water to boil and making a huge pressure over the Sjöfn's remaining water. The heat started to affect her a lot. The Sennin didn't give up and concentrated more chakra, creating an even bigger wave and redirecting it to her brother. Douryokugen was so focused in destroy the wave he ended up being hit by it. Sjöfn smiled seeing her brother falling into the sea.

"See, little brother, you still have a long way to go." Sjöfn said, breathing with difficulty due to the hot. Douryokugen got out of the water, using his chakra to maintain on the top of it. "Let's go home! You need to clean the house."

Everybody on the beach was watching, thinking Sjöfn has won. She decided to make sure she was victorious and decided to make another Jutsu. The water took the shape of another wolf and she hit the Jounin. Douryokugen fell inside of the water again. He tried to go back on top, but the pressure from his sister's jutsu and the amount of chakra she was using disabled him. All the shinobis clapped her.

"And so? Is this it?" Sjöfn asked. Douryokugen got out of the water again, with blood falling from his mouth. Aoitsuki stared him for a while and was ready to perform the Jutsu. She grabbed some needles and threw them to her brother, but he deflected them with his kunai. Sjöfn made more hand seals and the needles head back to him.

"This is?!" Douryokugen said, surprised. "You used your hair to transport your chakra and to be able to control the needles as if they were puppets." The boy made some hand seals. "Katon! Hel's Fire Wheel no Jutsu" The ghost of the ancient goddess appeared behind Douryokugen and his fire wheel burned the needles and heated even more the sea, making Tsuki no Ho even strongest.

"You little…" Sjöfn difficultly said. 'He knew I was going to use my hair to lock his body and to send my Valkerian Kiss through it, that's why he has used such burning technique. Even being my chakra from Water Type, that Jutsu also had magic, that's why… even with my water chakra protecting the hair, it burned.' Sjöfn was amazed with her brother's ability to think quickly and to answer her moves. 'I can't breathe… It's to hot.' She thought while looking to her brother. 'He uses the heat as an advantage to make the foe suffer and lose its ability to think, plus… the range of this Jutsu is huge, the entire island felt it.' The Sennin did not give herself so easily, she continued performing water Jutsus, but Douryokugen was prepared to them.

"I saw you battling all my life. I know all your water moves… That's why I'm reducing the amount of water on the atmosphere surrounding us. You won't be able to move as faster as you should, plus, I can use the heat to almost teleport near you and to spread my chakra more easily." Douryokugen said. He moved both his hands. His chakra surrounding all the area took the shape of a giant wolf. Sjöfn noticed the amount of chakra was outrageous. "This is culminate of my technique."

"What?! He…" She exclaimed and quickly made a jutsu. "Suiton! Heimdall Water Fortress!" A massive water barrier appeared all around her.

"Amazing!" The Tsukikage sighed. "I never saw such a lethal Jutsu before… not even I would be able to stop it." The man smiled. "And by the looks of it not even Aoitsuki. That means… now there is someone stronger than her." He smiled even more. "A new Sennin has born. Pity, Aoitsuki, you're not going to be Tsukikage after all. What a relief!"

Sjöfn was using all her chakra to stop the fire wolf, but Douryokugen was also using all he got.

"I can't lose!" Douryokugen screamed. "I will become stronger! I'll surpass you and all the ones who came before you!" Sjöfn fell on her knees, but continued to hold a water barrier. The heat continued. Some of the trees with yellow leaves started burning.

Frigg, Fulla and Gabriel were watching everything by the window.

"I can't believe it! He actually completed the Jutsu!" Gabriel exclaimed, very excited. "That's my Douryo! Amazing!"

"How can such a young kid beat that big-headed crude woman?!" Fulla asked.

"He is not just a kid." Frigg said. Gabriel and Fulla looked to her. "He is…" Frigg stared him deeply. 'My heart calls for him… that power… I sense it… Just like my visions told me… the man that I'll love with all my heart makes his signature today…'

Sjöfn continued holding for a long time. Her resistant was praise-worthy and she was living her name, making an outstanding exhibition of power, while many in the beach already fainted due to the hot. Everybody was watching expectantly. Douryokugen also didn't give up. 'I'll not… lose… I cannot.' Sjöfn thought. 'If I lose here… I'll never be able to become Tsukikage. I cannot!'

"I will not… to my cute little brother…" Sjöfn screamed. Douryokugen continued staring her and holding the Jutsu. 'Sister… I'll win. I've trained for that. I cannot show mercy, even to the woman that took care of me as if she was my mother.' Douryokugen thought. Sjöfn ran out of chakra. "After all…" she whispered before she was hit by the fire wolf. "I was really able to raise a real man…" Sjöfn fainted over the ocean. Douryokugen continued looking to her. She didn't get up. He ceased the jutsu. Sjöfn continued drowning in the sea. The boy ran to her.

"Sister! Sister." Douryokugen held her on his arms. She was completely knocked out. "I just wanna to…"

"Congratulations, Minamoto Douryokugen." The Tsukikage appeared near him. "You've defeated your sister." He looked down. "According to the Hidden Moon's laws, a ninja from this village that defeats a Sennin in battle also becomes a Sennin." The boy quickly looked to him, anxious. The Tsukikage smiled. "After this Jutsu, there is only one colour that could be added to your name… May I be the first one to congratulate you for your promotion, Akatsuki?" The man raised his hand to the new young Sennin.

"Akatsuki?" Douryokugen looked to his sister and then back to Frigg's father, smiling. "I like the sound of it. I really do. Akatsuki… It really has the style of the name that will be recognized everywhere."

…

Kilometres from there, a dozen of shinobis perished on the ground. Blood painted the black green grass of a Full Moon's night. Another shinobi was shivering with fear, staring a Konoha's ANBU in front of him. The man grabbed an odd shaped kunai from the ground. Tears appeared on his eyes and he cried with terror.

"Get a way from me!" The adult man cried like a young kid. "You're a monster." The ANBU continued staring him. "There is no way a human could move so fast. Go away! Go away! GO AWAY!" The ANBU disappeared. The shinobi only saw a yellow light and then nothing more but the darkness of the night and his fallen comrades. "Where?! Where are you?! That flash… That flash… was the same… the same flash that appeared and killed my comrades… Where are you?" The shinobi was so pissed with fear, he fell on the ground. "Please… Spare me… I beg you." Tears and run filled his face. "Please…"

"You want me to spare you?" The ANBU asked, appearing behind the Shinobi. His blonde hair had silver tones reflecting the Moon's bright. The shinobi looked back, with his lower lip trembling a lot.

"Please… man that walks with a yellow flash… I beg you… spare me." The shinobi grabbed the ANBU's trousers. "Spare me…"

"You're attacking my country, I'll kill you." The ANBU assured, taking out a kunai.

"No! Please! Let me live! I'll go back to my country and tell them about you!" The shinobi said, crying even more. "I'll tell them… I'll tell them to fear the Yellow Flash of Konoha and I'll tell them about your abilities… the Feudal Lord will understand… he will quit if he found out that someone in Konoha can kill a hundred of people in less than a second… Please! Let me live!"

"You're free to go." The ANBU said. The man looked to him. "Go." The man smiled overjoyed.

"Thank you! You're very gentle. Thank you so much!" The man quickly ran away. The ANBU remained in the same place. The man hid in the woods. He looked back to the ANBU. "You really dumb." The shinobi raised his hand with the odd shaped kunai. "Your caring will be your doom." He whispered within the woods. He threw the kunai.

Blood fell on the ground.

The shinobi felt his heart stopping. He looked up and noticed the ANBU used the odd kunai to pierce him in the heart.

"How?" The shinobi whispered, falling. "Are you a descendent from the gods? You… Yellow Flash…" the man died. The ANBU took out his kunai from the body of the shinobi.

"Mission completed." He said. "Time to go back an inform Hokage-sama." The ANBU departed.

The morning Sun was already heating the leaves on Konoha's trees when our ANBU entered the Hokage's office. A middle age man, smoking his pipe looked to the ANBU, while reading the report he made about his mission.

"Oh! I'm surprised, Minato." The man exclaimed. "Your performance in this mission against the Wind Country was superb."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." The ANBU said, taking out his mask. He had an adorable face and enchanting blue eyes.

"I'm going to give you a week off before your next mission." The Hokage informed. Minato looked to him, smiling.

"What is it going to be?" Minato asked.

"As you may have noticed, not only Konoha but the entire Fire country is short on food." Sandaime reported. The ANBU listened him carefully. "The Lighting Country is taking advantage of his geographical position to prevent food to enter the rest of the continent, keeping it all inside under the orders of the Feudal Lord. Not only our Country will suffer with this, but also, once they have the food, they have most of the income. Your mission will be sneaking inside the Lightning Country…" The Hokage made a brief pause. Minato continued staring him. "And kill the Feudal Lord."

"The Feudal Lord?" Minato asked, surprised. "How can we be sure the Lighting Country will stop its closing politics?"

"That's why your success in this mission will be crucial. It will show the Lighting Country we have the power to enter their lands and kill their leaders. They'll realize they're in danger and open back their frontiers to trade." The Hokage explained. Minato realized his mission held the future of his country. "Do you accept it?"

"Sure." Minato assured. "How can I improve if I don't jump into an upper level?" Sandaime smiled.

"You're free to go." Sarutobi said. Minato made a bow and left.

The ANBU walked trough the village when he saw a familiar face. The man smiled to another man about 30 years old with big white spike hair.

"So, I heard you've completed your new Jutsu." The man said.

"Yep, Jiraya-sensei." Minato said. "I've finished Hiraishin, now I can start thinking about a new one." Jiraya smiled to him. "But before that, I guess I need to rest a little. I'm going home." Jiraya made a huge perverted smile. "What? Hey! I know that smile. What are you?"

"Can I go with you and meet Kagerou?" Jiraya asked, with blood falling from his nose. Minato sighed.

"I know that if I said no, you would get another way to go. So, let's go." Minato said, raising his hands and moving his head for both sides.

The two walked and stopped in front of a small house. The smell of a just made meal was filling their noses.

"I'm home!" Minato said, entering. Jiraya followed him. They heard some steps and a black haired woman dressing as a housemaid appeared. "Hello!"

"Minato-sama. Welcome back." She said, making a bow.

"Oh… Kagerou, I've already told you to stop making me bows. You're my friend." Minato asked. She rose up and blushed a little.

"Sorry, Minato-sama." She said. "How was your mission? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Minato smiled. She felt relief. "And please, stop calling me 'Sama' I've already told you. We're friends." She looked down. "I'm going to have a quick bath; I'll be back in no time. Until then, you can have a word with sensei." Minato left. Kagerou looked concerned to him. Jiraya watched her.

"So, Kagerou-san!" Jiraya called, with blood falling from his nose. "Do you have plans for tonight?" The Sannin couldn't take his eyes out of her breasts, until he noticed she wasn't hearing and continued looking worried to the door from which Minato left. "You always care too much about Minato." Kagerou woke up from her worries and looked to him. "Minato is a grown up boy and has powers to look over himself. You need to understand that." Kagerou looked down.

"Even if Minato-sama becomes the strongest man on Earth, my mission will always be looking after him." Kagerou assured. She looked back to the door. "No matter what, I'll protect Minato-sama forever. My family swore that to his. I'm his body guard."

"Minato never saw you like that." Jiraya said. "You looked over him since he was three. He has no memories from when he was on the castle. Forget about protecting him. Minato would…"

"I won't discuss that." Kagerou assured and stared Jiraya. "I will protect Minato-sama. That's why I exist."

"Hum! I always wonder what makes you so determinated in protecting Minato. Sure he is the child of your master, but he died long ago. Why don't you join Konoha? You're a very good fighter." Jiraya asked.

"My vow is to Minato-sama's family, not to Konoha. Sorry." Kagerou said. "I would never betray Minato-sama's or Ryuzaki-sama's family."

"I never talk about betraying." Jiraya said. "You know, Minato…"

"Please, don't address to Minato-sama so discourteously in front of me." Kagerou asked. "He is a very important person."

"He is just…" Jiraya was about to speak, but Kagerou's look prevented him. "I thought Sandaime told you to stop treating Minato like that."

"Even if I wanted… I couldn't… It's on my blood." Kagerou said.

Minato entered in the room and noticed the atmosphere.

"Oh, Jiraya-sensei! You were dumped again." Minato sighed. Jiraya looked to him.

"What are you telling?!" Jiraya made a pose. "I'm the great frog hermit! The man who's beauty is enough to calm a crying child."

Dead silence.

"What?" Kagerou quietly asked.

"Sensei, I like you a lot, I know you're a great man and stuff, but please, don't join that sentence and that pose again. I'm telling this from the bottom of my heart. It's for your own safe." Minato said, putting his hand on Jiraya's shoulder.

"You're an ingrate!" Jiraya said, pretending he was annoyed. Minato smiled.

"Come on, Sensei! Let's have lunch." Minato said and grabbed Jiraya. They were on the table, while Kagerou watched them, standing a little far from the table. Minato looked to her and then down, thinking a little, raising back his eyes. "I'm going to have a very hard mission. According to Hokage-sama, the odds of success are very small." Jiraya's eyes stared him. Kagerou, by her side, didn't appear to fear Minato's dead. "I'm going to search for the Lightning Country background data; I hope you can give me some."

"Of course." Jiraya granted.

Minato passed the week researching the facts and figures of the Lighting Country, such as its geography and city maps. In the day of the departing, the man dressed his ANBU uniform and a big green mantle to protect him from the rain that appeared to be coming. Kagerou went to the gate to say bye to him, such as Jiraya.

"I think wishing you good luck is useless, once you always seem to be carrying it." Jiraya said. Minato smiled to him.

"Luck always pursues the audacious people." Minato said, putting his ANBU mask. Kagerou smiled to him.

"Take care, Minato-sama." Kagerou gently said. The ANBU made her a sign and departed. The Sennin and the housemaid continued looking to him, until he disappeared.

"You don't appear to be worried." Jiraya noticed.

"It's true my mission is to protect Minato-sama, but one thing I can be sure… he won't die in this mission." Kagerou said. Jiraya found that strange. Kagerou looked to him. "But you certain about one think, Minato-sama is always followed by luck."

"Well, now that he has left…" Jiraya put his hands around Kagerou. "Don't you wanna go out on a date with me?" Kagerou stared Jiraya.

"Sorry, Jiraya-san, but I need to go to the castle while Minato-sama is out to clean it and the castle is very big. Bye-bye." Kagerou left. Jiraya felt dumped… again.

On his way to the Lighting Country, Minato was thinking a lot about his life.

"Kagerou…" Minato whispered. "I'm sure she is hiding something from me. I can tell just by her look. Jiraya-sensei too." Minato jumped another tree, entering the Lighting Country under an electrical storm. "I'm going to find out. They underestimate me if they think I haven't noticed." Minato took out his mask and used his cloak to hide his ANBU vests. The man entered in the capital of the Country. Once he was not wearing his headband, none could tell if he was a ninja. He walked through the city, noticing there was lots of food all over the place. "So… they are also using the food to sustain themselves, after all, we're in war."

It started raining.

"The castle must be over there." Minato looked to the streets, remembering their names in the map and then found the Feudal Lord's Castle. The ANBU stared it for a while. The ANBU threw an odd shaped kunai with all his strengths and it hit the roof. "Let's try to get inside." A yellow flash that looked like lightning quickly vanished and Minato was no longer standing outside the castle. The ANBU was now on the roof, being cover by the poor luminosity the downpour was causing. Minato used his chakra to walk through walls and then his cloak to camouflage himself. "I need to kill the guards silently; otherwise they're going to notice me." Yellow Flash bit his thumb until it bleeds. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" a small frog appeared. "Gama-chan, I'm going to need your help." The little frog looked to him. "Enter through the window and come tell me the location of the people in this floor." The frog croaked and entered. Minato waited a little. Minutes after the frog appeared and reveal the exact positions. "Thank you. Now I'm going to need another favour of yours." Minato put a seal on the back of the frog. "Go to the river outside the castle and try to hide yourself in a place none can found you." The frog croaked again and left. Minato took out his cloak entered and jumped to the roof, using his chakra to stick on the walls.

The castle was all involved in the darkness of the night, only some orange lamps gave some colour to the mammoth building.

"According to the information Shikaku gave me, they use a proportional number of ninjas while protecting the Feudal Lord. Two in the more far floors, then four, until it reaches 128 in the floor the Lord is sleeping with is family. There are two in this floor, so…" Yellow Flash walked through the rood until he found a Cloud Ninja on guard. 'There is one… I need to be quick.' There was a yellow flash and the Cloud ninja appeared murdered on the ground with the odd shaped kunais Minato used. "Now, for the next one. I need to be quick. If someone touches my kunai it is going to alert me, so I'm going to know if someone found the corpses." Minato quickly moved through the floor. His yellow flash left a bright everywhere he passed. He quickly slays the other shinobi from the floor and passes to the one before his.

Thanks to his extreme speed, Yellow Flash could kill the shinobis and walk without being noticed in time. Now he was heading to a floor with 64 shinobis. He continued to walk on the shadows of the roof, with one of his kunai on the mouth. One shinobi appeared to inform the one Minato was planning to kill. The ANBU stranged the man's worry.

"Sir, we are being attacked two floors below." The shinobi said, trying to get back his breathe."

"What?!" The Cloud Shinobi that appeared to be in charge on the floor Yellow Flash was didn't seem to be happy knowing that. "How could that be? How have them pass through 64 shinobis? How many are them?"

"According to the report we have received, it just one." The shinobi explained. Minato was surprised by knowing someone was also trying to make the same as him. 'I need to find out… if I kill these guys they wont be able to back up the others and the success rate of my mission will increase.' Minato thought. He threw the Kunai to the Cloud ninja, who fell dead on the floor.

"What?" The Cloud shinobi in charge looked to the place from which the kunai appeared and saw nothing but a yellow flash. "That Flash?! It can't be?!" He looked everywhere, but Minato appeared behind him and placed his kunai near his neck.

"Where is the Lord?" Minato asked.

"I see, Konoha's Yellow Flash. Humph! There the order in the Lighting Country to flee at sight… to flee when we sight you." The Cloud Shinobi said. Minato continued holding the kunai. "We knew the Fire Country would strike, but we never knew they would send you. I thought you were operating in the Wind Country. My data was out-of-date."

"I have no time to chat." Minato insisted. "The Lord."

"If you were in my position, would you tell?" The shinobi asked.

"The people in my country are starving." Minato said. "Your Feudal Lord should have been more careful. Now I'm going to feed my compatriots with your bodies." The ANBU killed him. "I need to accelerate the kills. They are going to spot me soon, plus, I need to look out for the one invading from the bottom."

Yellow Flash killed the 64 shinobis in the floor and they passed to the one the Feudal Lord was. He found out a dead body in front of him.

"This is… burning. Fire chakra burns." Minato said, but he decided to stand still. 'This killing intent…' The ANBU put his hand on the wall. 'There is someone behind me… So… they spotted me…' Minato's eyes were looking aside, but his head stand still. 'He is coming… if I make a seal; he is going to attack me… Geez! I need to create a jutsu that does not rely on seals; it would be wonderful for these situations.' Minato continued waiting for his foe to attack me. 'He is not stupid. He is not using chakra, for not being spotted. That means… He is going to use Taijutsu.' Yellow Flash moved his feet to get in position to receive the attack. 'Come on, sharp one. I'm ready' Minato said to himself.

Silence.

Minato heard the noise of something knocking on the wood and quickly moved back, punching in the face the one attacking him, although his attacker used his hand to also punch him in the face. Their masks fall on the ground in pieces. The ANBU was staring on his foe. He stranged his size.

"But… you're a kid…" Minato exclaimed. 'His clothes are not like any I've saw from the Cloud… actually, I never say that style.' The black dressed teenager raised his head. The two stared each other surprised. "You…"

"You are you?" The boy asked. "How can you… look so much like me?"

"Your face… except for the piercings… it can't be… how?" Minato stared him once more, unbelieving in what his eyes were seeing. "I have a double… Wait! You're not from the Cloud."

"You're also… Your outfit is not like the ones from the guys I killed before. Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm here to kill the Feudal Lord. He is blocking the entrance of food in the Fire Country." Minato said, continued looking to the kid. "And you?"

"I'm here for the same reason as you, except that I'm not from the Fire Country. I'm the Hidden Moon's Akatsuki, Minamoto Douryokugen." Douryokugen said.

"Akatsuki?" Minato looked to him once again. "Kid, Douryokugen sure is a big name. It must be a pain to right your data." Akatsuki also didn't appear to be happy. "So, we're here for the same thing. What about… helping each other?" Douryokugen looked to him. "There are 128 ninjas to kill in this floor, plus the Feudal Lord. So?"

"Sorry, but I don't work with people I don't know the name, even if they look like me." Douryokugen said. Minato smiled.

"You have guts kid!" Minato said. "I'm Konoha's Yellow Flash, Namikaze Minato." Douryokugen looked to him. "Now you know my name, and I know someone that can punch like that can be a very good hand. The success of this mission is crucial to my country and to me."

"They already know about me." Douryokugen alerted. "It's going to be harder killing the Lord for me."

"But they don't know I'm here." Minato said. "With both of us attacking, it would be far faster and it will double our chances. I was appointed alone, because I work better like this, once your also alone, I guess it is because you're just like me… so… I go left and you go right, we meet again at the Lord's chamber."

"If you work better alone, why are you asking my help?" Akatsuki asked. Minato smiled to him. "To kill so many shinobis and to be sent here by your country, sure you're strong."

"As I told you before, this mission is not only important to me, but to my Country. I need to accomplish it." Minato said, taking a special kunai and giving it to the boy. "Kid, even being I strong as you say… I still have a long road to go. Coming here all by myself proved me I'm strong… but I'm tired, as you are. A ninja should know its limits and both of us are on our edge. We've just killed 128 shinobis each, and now we are going to kill more 64, that makes almost 200 people." Douryokugen looked down. "To become stronger, we need to face the strongest." Akatsuki stared him, remembering his own words. "I will, surpass my limitations and succeed in a mission, which success rate was 5." Douryokugen saw a flame on his eyes few can claim to possess. "Only by extending my limits, I can grow greater." Douryokugen got up and looked to him.

"Konoha's Yellow Flash, I also will… extend my limits." Douryokugen said. Minato smiled.

"Then, Moon's Akatsuki, I'll help you doing that." Both got ready to the enormous task they had in front of them.

"I need to take the Lord's head with me." Douryokugen said. Minato continued looking in front.

"I just need to kill him and leave a mark as it was I the one who made it." Minato told. "We will discuss it later. Let's go."

"Yes!"

"The last to reach will pay the other a drink!" Minato said. Douryokugen smiled.

"I'm a Norseman; I must warn you I can drink until I fall completely drunk." Akatsuki said.

"Good luck!" the two left, unknowing it both would meet again.

……………………………………………….

So, what have you thought about this first chapter?

I know… it's big… Hum! I needed to tell all this! Forgive me!

I wanna thank xxHakUra who reviewed me telling I misunderstood nephew with niece. True. I'm sorry, I always thought it was spelled the same way… this means I still have lots of things to learn about English.

I took so long to publish the new chapter for three reasons.

First – I was waiting to see how all the AL stuff and Tobi would develop, but once again Kishimoto's Plot no Jutsu proved how complex it can be.

Second – My University started again, late (all the good Latina way) but started and with it started my massive amount of work, specially because this is my last year.

Third and most important – My computer as an error, which not I, not my sister nor my father could locate, and it restarts my computer over and over again and makes me waste FOUR TIMES MORE to finish something that could be done quickly.

Will Minato and Douryokugen succeed in extending their limits?

Who will end up paying the drink?

Open your scrolls for the next Jutsu "Wedding snow."

If you wanna see some art of mine go to aoi-no-kokoro. but I must warn you it contain spoilers.

Kisses for you all, thanks for reading.


	32. Wedding Snow

Wedding Snow 

The mighty castle of the Lightning Country Feudal Lord, bathed by a huge downpour with thunders that illuminated the skies as if they showed the gods were angry, slept unknowing the huge uproar that was going to start at any moment.

Shined by the orange lamps place far from each other, the dark corridors of the castle were painted with blood from the Hidden Cloud Village. In the first floors, marks of burning filled the fallen bodies in the ground, while the last floors were riveted with odd shaped kunais and cuts that appeared to be made by the God of the Wind.

In the middle floor of the monument, shinobis cried while their lives were taken way mercilessly by two shinobi that just had met.

Heavy footsteps walked in the direction of the Feudal Lord's chamber. A worried shinobi opened the door quickly. The Feudal Lord, dressing a ceremonial vest, looked to the concerned face of his subordinate.

"My Lord, we are being attacked by the east side by an unknown shinobi that uses flames." The shinobi said. The Lord became worried.

"What are you saying? How could he break out our barrier? Restrain him immediately!" The Lord ordered. In that moment, another shinobi appeared.

"My Lord, we are being slaughtered in the west side by a Konoha's ANBU." The shinobi explained.

"Konoha?" The Lord exclaimed. "How?" the Lord turned to the first shinobi. "Was your attacker from Konoha?"

"Sorry, my Lord, but we couldn't figure out from each village he was. We never saw those kinds of patterns in clothes before."

"This can't be happening. What was the Raikage thinking when he sent you? You are a bunch of useless. What are you waiting for? Go and kill those bastards. But before, how is my family? They were in the floor before this." The Lord asked. The shinobis looked to each other.

"We are not receiving answers from the other floors." The second shinobi said. The Lord looked worried to him. They heard some screams and looked to the west door. Another shinobi entered in the chamber, draining blood, dead. The shinobis put themselves in front of the Lord. A shadow appeared. The only thing they could saw were its yellow hair shinning with the light of the lamps and the sweat on his face. The shinobis recognized him and hesitated a little.

"What are you waiting for?" The Lord asked. "Do you know this man?"

"It's Konoha's Yellow Flash…" The second shinobi said. "They say he can almost teleport himself and move as fast as a light."

"Konoha's Yellow Flash…" The Lord whispered. "So… The Fire Country decided to kill me." The Lord started laughing out loud. Minato looked seriously to him. "Even if you kill me, my son will inherit my crown and apply the same politic as me. You've come here just to die, Yellow Flash." Minato took out his Kunai. The Lord stared him.

"I don't share that opinion, My Lord." Another voice said. The Lord and his shinobis were caught by surprise. Minato smiled.

"You're late, Akatsuki." Minato said.

"Better late, than never." Douryokugen said. The Lord looked to him.

"Akatsuki… you say." The Lord continued staring Douryokugen. "Those eyes… My men were right. I never saw those kinds of clothes. You're not from Konoha, are you?"

"I'm from the Hidden Moon." Douryokugen said. The second shinobi recognized the name of the village.

"It can't be…" The shinobi said. "I always thought the Hidden Moon was a legend… so it really exists. The ninja village that holds no alliance to any country."

"Holds no alliance?" The Lord exclaimed. "Then why are you here, Akatsuki?"

"I was paid to kill you and take your head to the Swan Country Queen." Akatsuki explained. "By blocking the food to get out and be selling to another country, you also block the supplies for the Swan Country to survive the winter. Therefore, the Queen hired me to kill you."

"I was telling Yellow Flash the same thing I'm telling you now. My son will inherit my throne and apply the same method. The Countries will starve and obey my commands to get mere bread." The Feudal Lord said. "You two have failed your mission."

"That's why I said I didn't agree." Akatsuki explained. "Your children and wife were on the floor before this one, weren't they?" Everybody looked shocked to him. Minato stared him. 'Don't tell me?' The ANBU thought. "I killed them all. Your line is broken."

"How? Wasn't your mission just to kill me?" The Feudal Lord asked, very angry and sad.

"We, Nordic people, don't let survivals. Even if my mission was just to kill you, your family would come for vengeance one day, so, I must think on the future of the ones who hired me and in mine, of course. You've lost." Akatsuki stated. Minato was looking to him.

"You've killed them all…" Minato whispered, astonished.

"You'll pay for that, you brat." The Feudal Lord said, taking out a sword. Akatsuki raised the kunai Yellow Flash gave him. Minato was looking to them. "Kill Akatsuki first." The two shinobis jumped to Douryokugen. He started making some hand seals. The Feudal Lord noticed he was open while doing the seals and bit his robe, taking out his pin and spitting it to Douryokugen's arm. The Sennin felt his body going numb.

"AKATSUKI!" Minato screamed. The boy was falling, such as Minato's kunai. There was a yellow flash and the ANBU appeared and caught the Moon's Nin. The two Cloud shinobis were surprised. Minato took a deep breath, making hand seals with his free hand. "Fuuton! Angel's Blade no Jutsu!" Yellow Flash blow a lot of air, mixing it with chakra and it cut the two shinobis into pieces. The Feudal Lord was paralyzed with fear, contemplating that mighty and lethal technique.

"Wind chakra manipulation! It can't be!" The Feudal Lord raised his sword to Minato. "I won't be so easy to kill." Minato took out the ligature he had on his leg to hold his kunai's case and tied it tightly around Douryokugen's arm.

"Are you speaking seriously?" Yellow Flash asked. "If you were so good, why would you have all those shinobis protecting you?" The Feudal Lord sweated. "You know, I'll need to cut your head off."

"I may die, but you two will fall with me." The Feudal Lord said and took out a curtain from the wall. Minato's eyes opened wide. It was filled with explosive tags. The Feudal Lord was about to touch one. "Pity, Yellow Flash, you had all it was needed to be an awesome ninja." He was about to touched, but Minato threw one of his kunai, making hand seals very fast.

"I need to make it on time." Minato whispered. The kunai passed right next to the Lord's neck. The man smiled seeing that Yellow Flash missed, but Minato also smiled he teleported near the Lord, with Douryokugen on his arms, without stop making hand seals. Lots of blood splashed the walls.

There was a huge explosion in the middle floor of the castle. The huge structure crumbled with a vast uproar. Everybody near by went to the windows or to the streets to see what was going on. The smoke from the crumbling filled the area.

In the river near by, Minato opened his eyes. There was water all around him. The little frog he summoned before entering the castle was looking to him. Minato looked up. There was a lot of water to pass by until reaching the surface. The ANBU started moving his feet and reached the outside of the river. The castle was far away and he could see it turning into nothing. Minato swim until he reached the river-side. He pulled out Douryokugen's body out of the river, along with something with lots of hair. Minato took his breathe.

"Are you ok?" The small frog asked.

"Yeah! Thanks a lot, Gama-chan!" Minato said, caressing its head. "Thanks to the seal I had put on your back I was able to teleport into the river, far from the castle." The frog looked to Akatsuki. "Oh, right. The poison." Minato took a kunai and cut a little more the place where the pin hit the Moon's Nin. Minato put his mouth on his arm and started sucking his blood and then spitted it out and do it again about three times. "Ok, it must be enough." Minato took out something from his bag and put it under Douryokugen's nose. The boy made an ugly face and woke up. "Oi-Oi! You have awake." Douryokugen stared him for a while, before he realized where he was.

"AH?! And the Feudal Lord?!" Douryokugen got up on a start. "What happened?! Where are we?"

"Don't worry. The Feudal Lord is dead. We've made it." Minato said. Douryokugen stared him for a while.

"What?" The boy was looking to the ANBU. Minato looked down, with a sad smile.

"Seems like both of us still have a long way to go." Minato said.

"What are you saying? You were the one who killed him. You've surpassed your limits. Why do you say you still need a long way?" Douryokugen asked, a little angry with Minato, and also angry with himself for not being able to succeed.

"If you haven't appeared, I would have got to deal with twice the number of shinobis I had. Plus, you were able to distract the Lord and made him use the pin on you, thing that, if I was alone, he would use on me." Minato explained. "It's obvious we only succeed because we worked together." Akatsuki looked aside, angry. "Relax; I brought his head for you." Douryokugen looked to him.

"But then, how are you going to convince the others that you were the one who killed the Feudal Lord?" Akatsuki asked. Minato smiled to him, making the boy curious. Minato showed the pin the feudal Lord used to poison the Moon's Nin.

"This pin was wear only by the Feudal Lord and it's the symbol of his power. When I show this to the Fire Country's Lord, he and everybody else will recognize I was the one who has done it." Minato put the golden pin on his pocket. Douryokugen smiled.

"Well, in that case, seems like I owe you a drink." Douryokugen said. Minato got up and gave the head of the Lord to Akatsuki. He put it on a bag.

Minutes later, the two had their cloaks put on and were on a tavern, having a drink. Minato stared Douryokugen's black mantle with red clouds.

"Your clothes are kind of funny." Minato said. Akatsuki looked to him.

"I'm a Sennin, you know? This is a mantle that shows I'm a superior ninja." Douryokugen explained. Minato hide his laugh. "What?"

"How can someone so young have such an honorific title?" Minato asked.

"I defeated my Village's Sennin and according to our rules, I became the new one."

"And the other Sennin?" Minato asked. Douryokugen looked down. Minato noticed his reaction.

"When I left the village for the mission, she continued unconscious." Douryokugen explain.

"She… Is for her that you're wearing a black ribbon on your arm?" Minato asked, pointing to the ribbon. Douryokugen looked to him. "It was hard to see inside the castle once it was very dark, but now it can be spotted very easily."

"No… someone died…" Douryokugen appeared to be sad. Minato noticed and decided not speaking more about it.

"So, what kinds of things happen in the Hidden Moon?" Yellow Flash asked. "I mean, almost nobody knows about you." Akatsuki felt a little insulted.

"Don't say that! You people just don't know about us because we are on another continent." Douryokugen explained. "We receive lots of missions from our continent on the North. We are very wealthy, you know."

"So, you're not in war?" Minato asked. Akatsuki answer was negative. "Then you're lucky. The countries of our continent are in war for a long time. It's hard to acquire stability. Therefore, my country and the surrounding ones are becoming very poor, wasting lots of money in war supplies and armoury."

"We are hired by the North Countries only when it's a mission about killing an important person or to do some kind of job none wants to do. Once we are the only village for ten countries, we always have lots of work to do." Akatsuki explained.

"So, Hidden Moon has the monopoly of the war…" Minato noticed.

"They don't hire us to make wars, just to kill the generals and the heads behind the armies. The ones who pay the most are the ones who will have their job done, it's easy and simply." Douryokugen said.

"Don't you end up killing each other?" Yellow Flash asked.

"That's part of being a ninja."

The two drank a little more.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Minato asked without inhibitions. Douryokugen quickly blushed and became red as a tomato. The ANBU noticed. "Ah! I knew it! It's obvious a superior class shinobi would get all the girls around him." Minato put his arm around him. "Don't be shy. That kind of things happens all the time. So, who is she?" Akatsuki looked aside, much blushed. His face was really hot. "Come one! Men always talk about this stuff. So…?"

"I…" Douryokugen was really nervous. Minato decided to play with him a little more.

"Do you dream with her at night?" Yellow Flash asked. Douryokugen started trembling.

"I… I… I don't want to… talk about that…" Akatsuki began trembling.

"You know, you should have a talk with my sensei. He was the one who told me that the best way to know another man was by talking with him about girls. I guess he was wrong. You're all of tremble." Minato realized he was embarrassed. "Let's talk about something else." Minato looked to his drink, thinking. 'Oh, Jiraya-sensei! Why do I still listen to what you say about knowing people? This is what happens when we learn how to communicate with a pervert…'

"I… dreamed sometimes…" Douryokugen confessed. Minato looked to him. The boy smiled. "She is really pretty." Akatsuki looked to Minato. "She is a super model, the most pretty in all Hidden Moon. She is the Tsukikage's daughter and our princess. She is so beautiful with those two blonde bunches."

"Really? What's her name?" Minato asked, realizing Douryokugen was more talkative. Minato recognized Jiraya was right.

"She's Frigg-Hime." Douryokugen answered. "She's so fond, but…" The ANBU noticed he appeared to be a little sad. "She is older than me…"

"Since when that's a problem?" Minato asked. Douryokugen looked to him. "If you love her you should talk with her. It doesn't matter the feeling you have, the other person would never know if you don't tell it." Minato smiled to Akatsuki. "With such a cute face as yours, girls will fall as leaves." Douryokugen smiled too.

"You think so?"

"Yeah!"

"But…" Douryokugen made an annoyed face. "My sister hates Frigg-Hime."

"Didn't you say Frigg was your princess, why does she hate her?" Minato asked.

"My sister hates everybody." Akatsuki explained. "And I'm sure when she wakes she will also hate me."

"So, your sister was the Sennin before you." Minato realized. "What a family of genius."

The two finished their drinks and went outside, ready to say bye. Small snowflakes were falling, painting the streets with a white veil.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Akatsuki." Minato said. "I hope we can see each other again."

"I say the same." Douryokugen said. "It would be wonderful."

"Pity our villages are not allies. I think both of them would benefit a lot with an alliance." Minato said. "Well, that's not on my hands, I needed to be Hokage to decided those kind of things."

"Well, knowing your battle style and the way you behave back in the castle, I can say you have the guts and desire to succeed that would leave you there." Douryokugen confessed. Minato blushed a little and smiled.

"You're strong too, kid. I have a guessing finger that tells me that you're going to be Tsukikage." Minato said, rising his finger. "And, if both of us become Kage, we can establish peace."

The two softly laugh. Minato raised his closed hand to Douryokugen.

"Kid! If you ever need any help, you can ask me, I'll help. No matter what. I'll be there for you." Minato said. Douryokugen smiled to him and also raised his hand, touching Minato's.

"I will also help you, Konoha's Yellow Flash. If you're in need, call my name. I will be there for you." Douryokugen said.

"Promise of a lifetime." Minato assured. Douryokugen bit two of his fingers and put them on the mouth, whistling. A huge white wolf with snow-glasses and a huge scarf appeared. Yellow Flash was surprise.

"See yá!" Douryokugen said, sitting on the wolf.

"Kid…" Minato called. Douryokugen looked to him. "A ninja must always be sure about his feelings. You cannot tremble every time people talk about love with you." Douryokugen blushed. "See of what I speak." Akatsuki smiled to him.

"I promise you I'll be stronger next time."

"I guess we already have our dose of promises for today." Minato played. "Farewell." Douryokugen touched the wolf and the two disappeared running through the streets. Minato continued looking to them. "Well," Minato looked to the golden pin. "Time to go back to Konoha."

Yellow Flash took three days to reach back his beloved village. He arrived in a very rainy night. The ANBU went to the Hokage's office and showed Sarutobi the pin.

"Unbelievable." Sarutobi exclaimed. "You're a little box of surprises, Minato." Minato blushed. "I guess your going to deserve all the money the Fire Lord is offering. You are worthy of a rest, child."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Minato said and went back home. "I'm home."

"Minato-sama." Kagerou ran to him, almost crying for seeing him alive and well. "I'm so happy you're ok."

"You know me, I'm tough as iron!" Minato said. Kagerou cleaned her tears. "So, wanna join me on dinner?" Kagerou looked aside, but continued smiling. "You're hiding me something, aren't you?" Kagerou stared him worried. "All my life, you were always there. You were the one who taught me how to read and write, but… at the same time, you were always distant, as if I was superior. You were like a mother to me." Kagerou blushed a lot. "Tell me! Why do you continue to treat me so cordially? Why? If you really care about me as you praise, tell me truth." Kagerou stared Minato for a while and then made a bow.

"Sorry, Minato-sama. I'm not allowed to speak with you about that." Kagerou said. Minato was becoming angry.

"I'm not a kid anymore." Minato yelled. "I need to know. Why? Why this treatment? Who are my parents? You know don't you? Tell me? I have the right to know! I'm a grown up man." Kagerou continued making the bow.

"Sorry Minato-sama, I'm just a housemaid that was ordered to look over you. I only execute orders." Kagerou said. She was not feeling fine for being hiding all those things to Minato, especially after he said he saw her as a mother.

"If you choose that way. I thought I could trust you." Minato passed by her side. "I'll find out sooner or later, but I would be very hurt if you choose to continue act this way." Tears appeared on Kagerou's eyes. "I brought you a present. Stop making bows. I'm not a prince or a Lord for you to be making those kinds of things, am I?" Minato asked. Kagerou rose up.

"Understood, Minato-sama." Kagerou sighed.

…

Far from there, in the Hidden Moon's island, a snow storm filled the skies, making impossible to get out of home.

In the Moon's hospital, Sjöfn opened her eyes. Her body continued hurting. She took a while to realize why she was there.

"Oh, I've finally wake." A manly voice said. Sjöfn looked aside and saw the Tsukikage dressed in black. "Have you slept well?"

"Old man…" Sjöfn slowly sat on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see how you were, but the snow storm got worst and I'm stuck in here." The Tsukikage explained. "You could have woke up a long ago, but once you insist in continue doing Freya's Skin, the medical corp. decided not to heal you, fearing you would punch them or even worse." Sjöfn continued looking to him. "What the point of continue to look young if you're not profiting your life?"

"Because it's more pleasant when I look into the mirror." Sjöfn said.

"Oh! There is something more I want to talk with you about." The Tsukikage remembered. "I don't know if you remember, but you're here because your little brother, Douryokugen, defeated you in combat." Sjöfn didn't appear to be happy. "As forward, now he's a Sennin, just as you are. To make myself clear, I decided to put your brother in front of you to replace me in case I die without Frigg has chosen her husband. So, there is no point for you to come ask me to die faster, which would only make your little brother Tsukikage even faster. Plus, I've already warned the North Countries Kings about your defeat and now they are going to hire Douryokugen for the missions you usually have been doing. With someone to replace you, I can stop sending you on missions." Sjöfn looked to him. The Tsukikage smiled. "And, as you may imagine, you will no longer win money and you'll realize you've been acting as a bastard and come and implore for my forgiveness so you can win money to eat."

The two stared for a while. The Tsukikage had a smile of victory on his lips, while Sjöfn didn't seem to be as concerned as she should be.

"I seriously hope your behaviour to improve after this; you will be punished until you understand a ninja must obey its master." The Tsukikage left it clear. "Odin heard my prayers, someone defeated you. Now I'm going to put some respect on you." Sjöfn looked aside. "But one thing is for sure, Sjöfn." The Tsukikage spoke with a sad tone. She noticed and looked to him. "You are needed in here…" The Tsukikage sighed. "Far more than you could ever imagine." The Tsukikage got up and left. Sjöfn watched him and then looked aside.

In another place of the village, in the photograph studio, twenty female models, from 15 to 25 years old, the pink dressed stylist and a 35 years old photograph dressing a black shirt were waiting for the storm to calm down. The girls were all scared with the thunders outside.

"We've been here for two days. I need to have my beauty bath." A girl with long red hair said.

"I miss my kitty." Another red haired model said.

"I'm with the same nail polish for more than 12 hours, I'm getting unfashioned." A blonde girl said.

A huge thunder roared, taking the lights out. All the girls hugged each other, screaming a lot.

"I don't wanna die!" A girl dressed with a weeding dress cried.

"I only painted my hair twice. I don't want to die without trying more tones." Another cried.

"Calm down." The photograph said with his deep voice. All looked to him. "It was just a thunder. No one is going to die."

"Oh, Ingvard. Thank Balder you're here to protect us all." The stylist said, caressing the photographer, making him a little sick.

Someone knocked on the door.

All the girls and the stylist screamed again.

"It's a murderer! I'm too pretty to die!" A girl with the new Ornulu uniform yelled.

"Ok, I'll check!" Ingvard went to the door. All were nervous. Frigg and Fulla were looking to him. He was about to open the door…

"Wait, Ingvard." Frigg called. The photographer looked back. "I'll open." All her comrades became exalted.

"But, Frigg-Hime, you are our princess. I cannot let anything happen to you." Ingvard said. "As a Hidden Moon Shinobi, I cannot." Frigg smiled to him. The ninja found it strange.

"I'll be fine." Frigg put her hand on the doorknob. The princess breathed deeply and opened the door. A strong and cold wind entered in the studio. Everybody covered their faces from the cold.

"Frigg-Hime…" someone whispered, with a weak voice. Frigg looked to him. It was Douryokugen. "I…"

"Douryokugen-kun!" Frigg looked to him. He appeared to be a little sick. "What are you doing outside with such a strong snow storm?"

"I need to tell you something, Hime-sama!" Douryokugen said, entering in the studio, with his clothes filled with snow and a bag on his hand. Frigg was looking expectantly to him, such as everybody else. He stared at the woman for a while, remembering Minato's words. '_It doesn't matter the feeling you have, the other person would never know if you don't tell it'_. Douryokugen breathed deeply. "I LOVE YOU, FRIGG-HIME!"

Frigg blushed immediately. All the girls looked surprised, waiting to see the princess reaction. Ingvard looked worried to Akatsuki and then back to the Tsukikage's daughter.

"I'm deeply in love…" Douryokugen said, really blushed. "Since the day we've meet… I can't stop thinking about you. You're a marvellous person." The snowy wind continued entering. Akatsuki was breathing hardly. "I love…" The boy fainted.

"Akatsuki-Dono!" Ingvard was about to catch him, but Frigg held him on her arms.

"Douryokugen-kun!" Frigg called. Fulla closed the door and went next to her sister.

"He doesn't appear to be fine." Fulla noticed. Ingvard looked to Akatsuki and put his hand on his forehead.

"Oh, Thor! He is burning with fever." The ninja grabbed his Sennin. "Let's put him on the floor, once we don't have a bed in here. Bring lots of clothes to cover him and some to change his." The girls looked to each other. "Clothes?! Hello?!" He said. They took a while to realize he wanted them to bring it. Minutes later, Douryokugen was sleeping in an improvised bed.

"Is he going to be fine?" The weeding dressed girl asked.

"He just needs to rest. It looks like he has flu." Ingvard said.

"EH?! How do you know that?!" Another model asked.

"I belong to the medical corp. I'm a photographer in my free times." He explained. "Try to find some milk." Frigg caressed Douryokugen's face. "You must be very important to Akatsuki-Dono." Frigg looked to Ingvard. "I remember when Aoitsuki-Dono trained him. He never spoke about his feelings, just like his sister… To come here and speak so freely… He truly feels something strong towards you." Frigg blushed. All the models looked to her.

"What are you going to do?" The long red haired girl asked. Frigg looked to them.

"Come on, Frigg-chan. He is just another kid who drools for us." The Ornulu dressed woman said. "Kids of his age always think about us when they're doing… that _stuff_. It's just a stupid thing. You're a princess. You deserve to marry someone handsome and with an elegant port."

"Björk is right!" The weeding dressed girl said. "He just has that thing teenager boys have. I'm sure he has a poster of you from the last year's bikini collection on his bedroom and dreams about you."

"If it was just that, do you think he would come in the middle of a snow storm, risking his health?" A girl dressed with an expensive blue dress said. She joined her hands, dreaming. "How long I've wished for a moment like this. My prince coming and confessing his love. That's so romantic!"

"She is right. It was so cute!" Another model said. Frigg looked to them and then to her sister.

"What do you want me to tell you? He is a kid! It would look awkward if you start dating him." Fulla denoted. Frigg looked to Douryokugen and grabbed his hand.

"I need to think a lot." Frigg said. The girls continued giving their opinions.

In the morning, the snow storm continued, but lost some of its strength. The models were sleeping on the ground, while Ingvard looked over them. Akatsuki slowly opened his eyes. He was feeling a little hot, but far better than the last night. The boy sat on ground, looking around and recognizing the photographer.

"Ingvard-sempai." He whispered. The ninja looked to the boy.

"Are you feeling better?" Ingvard asked. The boy signed yes with his head. The medical Nin smiled.

"Douryokugen-kun." Frigg woke up and looked to him. He blushed even more. "I'm glad you're ok." Douryokugen remembered what he said last night.

"Frigg-hime… I know I… maybe I was a little precipitated yesterday. I'm sorry if I said something that could embarrass you." Douryokugen didn't think Frigg could accept him. "Forgive me, Hime-sama." Akatsuki looked down. Frigg softly smiled and put her hands on his face.

"There is no reason to be embarrassed." Frigg said. Douryokugen's eyes shined seeing Frigg's lovely smile. "None of my last boyfriends have ever done something so worthy to be praised." The boy looked to her. "You're very special, Douryo-kun." She got closer to him. Akatsuki started sweating. "I can feel… you're the one…" Her lips were about to touch his, but he hesitated. Frigg noticed. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Douryokugen was a little nervous. "I never did this before… I… I have no idea how to…" Frigg put her arms around him. Akatsuki blushed even more.

"I'll teach you." Frigg whispered as an angel, moving her lips softly. "I'll teach you everything." Douryokugen blushed even more. "Put one of your hands behind my head and another on my back and pull me near you." The boy, trembling a little, did as she said, feeling really fine with Frigg's body so close to his. The princess never felt as precious as she was feeling then, in Akatsuki's hands. It was as if his body had the power to make her feel as if she was in Heaven. Douryokugen's tenderness was so wonderful she forget everything… "Just follow your heart, ok?" The two kissed passionfully.

Ingvard smiled while watching them and then looked to the window, seeing the sunlight breaking through the clouds. The two continued kissing, very blushed. In the end, Douryokugen caressed Frigg's face.

"I'm so happy." He confessed and she leaned her head on his chest, as he caressed her hair delicately. "I'll always protect you Frigg-Hime." She felt so protected in his arms; she rubbed her face on his chest, hugging him even more. "I love you."

An hour later, the weather was good enough to let the people get out of their houses. Akatsuki dressed his clothes and was ready to go back home. Frigg was looking to him, such as her comrades who were expectant to see what was going to be the results.

"Well, when do you want me to go see you?" Douryokugen asked. Frigg smiled.

"You can appear anytime you want. Don't worry with notifying me, I can foresee when you're coming to visit me." Frigg said. The boy smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Come to my house. I'll prepare you a lavish meal." Douryokugen smiled. The two left the studio. All the models continued looking, whispering to each other. Ingvard smiled and put his hand on Fulla's shoulder. The woman looked to him.

"If your sister finally decides… Then the Hidden Moon will have a new leader." Ingvard said. Fulla smiled too.

"I know my sister as well as I know myself." Fulla stated. "I never saw her eyes like that, but I'm still concerned. Akatsuki is so young; I fear she uses him just to have fun instead of loving him. He is just a kid… she always took so long to decide and now she chose so fast… I hope she is not misunderstanding him with the guy she sees on her dreams."

"Frigg-Hime already had lots of boyfriends, let's hope she passed through all of them just to choose the right Tsukikage and I must admit it, Akatsuki-Dono is a great person, even being young." Ingvard said. "Frigg-Hime is the Skuld, she always dreams with the matching heir of Kurogane-Dono. Her heart will always be confused, but in time she will love her husband. After all, our mighty Kurogane-Dono left the village so they could have a normal life. Fear not, Fulla-Hime."

Douryokugen and Frigg were on their way to the boy's home. Both smiled to each other and exchanged caresses. They reached the old house, filled with snow. Douryokugen looked to his girlfriend and smiled once again, holding her hands.

"I'll pick you up every morning so we can go for a walk and talk." The Sennin said. Frigg smiled too.

"I'll be waiting for you." She said.

"Oh, there you are." A voice said. Frigg made an annoyed face. Douryokugen looked back and saw his sister.

"Sister!" Douryokugen was happy for seeing Sjöfn fully healed. "I'm glad you're ok." Sjöfn looked to him, noticing by his voice and by his face colour that he was sick.

"I thought I told you not to speak with dumb girls, especially Frigg. She is really unintelligent, you know?" Sjöfn said. Frigg felt really insulted. Akatsuki stared his sister very angry.

"She is my girlfriend! I'll not allow you to disrespect her ever again!" Douryokugen screamed. Sjöfn was caught by surprised, but then smiled with a mix of evilness and mockness.

"Girlfriend? She is a stairs' banister!" Sjöfn said. "Are you on yourself or is your flu making you more stupid? What kind of future can you expect by being at the side of a door dumb model?! Tell me! She is going to leave you in no time and then you're going to come before me and recognize I was right."

"SHUT UP!" Douryokugen screamed again. "What can you say about love? You never loved anyone! You're simply jealous! I'm sick and tired of hearing you giving me orders. Now, I'm the one who makes the most money, so I'll no longer listen to your annoying ruthless and arrogant speeches! And don't you dare to insult Frigg-Hime ever again!"

"She is going to dump you…"

"We are going to get married." Frigg interrupted the discussion. Sjöfn looked to her, noticing her eyes. Douryokugen blushed a lot.

"Marry?!" The poor boy didn't know how to react.

"The five pupil eye of the Skuld." Sjöfn said. Akatsuki stared Frigg's eyes. They were truly different. Her pupil appeared smaller and had four other round pupils around it, plus the blue tone of her eyes become lighter. "The multiple pupils allow you to see forward in time, which is a wonderful vantage. The multiple pupils can let you foresee in short term or in long term, what you want to foresee or simply to manipulate time."

"Manipulate?" Douryokugen was surprised. "I never heard that one…"

"Of course not, it's very hard to achieve, after all, we are talking about making another pattern in the Carpet of Life. It's possible, but causes death." Sjöfn explained. "Frigg's mother tried to do it, and died without making any change." Sjöfn continued looking to the Skuld. "But you said you're going to get married. Are you foreseeing, Frigg-Hime, or bluffing?"

"I'm telling you the truth: we are going to get marry within two months, in the end of December. You can bet on that one." Frigg assured. Douryokugen continued astonished. "Douryo loves me and I love him."

"Mmm…" Sjöfn looked up. "You're going to use my cute little brother as a sex toy." Douryokugen blushed even more. Frigg didn't like the observation. "Of course, you're already a woman, but my cute little brother continues to be a kid. Oh, Tyr, I can't imagine what you're going to do with him."

"You bitch!" Frigg whispered between her teeth. Sjöfn looked back to her and then to her brother, who didn't digest yet the idea of becoming a husband.

"Poor brother, such a wonderful future as Akatsuki… and you will end up as a spoiled girl's sex toy."

"Don't worry, Douryo, I'm sure we are going to be very happy." Frigg said, hugging her boyfriend. He woke up from his shock state and looked to her. "You're going to be a wonderful husband."

"But I… Yeah! I'm going to!" He trustfully smiled to her. Frigg bow down and gave him a huge French kiss. Douryokugen blushed a lot but slowly closed his eyes, enjoying the warm arms of his lover. Sjöfn looked jealously to them.

"Stupid princess, making a sex-toy out of my brother." Aoitsuki whispered. "Watch how she kisses my cute little brother… He has no age to be kissed like that." Sjöfn went inside her house.

A minute after she left, Frigg and Douryokugen stopped kissing. He was looking at her with his cute eyes willing for more. She smiled and caressed his face.

"It's still cold, you should go back inside and get some sleep, and you continue to have a fever." Frigg said. He smiled to her. She said bye, kissed him again and them left. Akatsuki continued watching her and then entered. Sjöfn was already sitting on her sofa seeing the same old soap operas she saw over and over again. He looked to her.

"What?" Sjöfn asked, without turning her face to him.

"I never thought on getting married so early." Akatsuki confessed. "But now that I think on it, it would be wonderful. Not just because I can be with Frigg-Hime all the time, but also because…"

"You're stupid." Sjöfn said. Douryokugen looked annoyed to her. "You're going to be used as a sex-toy by that sample of a woman and then you're going to pass the rest of your life at the side of someone who will ask for your full attention and that will die without saying 'I love you' with feeling. But you say that's wonderful…"

"Yeah, I do." Douryokugen said. "Because I'm giving my life to make someone happy, someone that I love and that makes me happy too, but there again, that's something you will never understand." Sjöfn looked to him.

"I was happy when you became Akatsuki." Sjöfn confessed. Douryokugen looked to her, surprised. "I was happy when you first said my name. I was happy when you learned how to walk, to speak. I'm delighted when you, little by little, become the man I always want you to be. If you want to marry her, go ahead. I'll be at your side, but don't force me to love someone as Frigg." Akatsuki looked to her and turned his back to her.

"There is no point for you to be telling me that. I'll never let you down. I'm strong… Not as much as needed to protect a Skuld, but I will become. For I am Akatsuki, my mission is not to pursue happiness, but to make it. For the real strength appears when we try to move forward… when the rest of the world moves rewind. I'll make this island even more prosperous than it is now." The boy went up stairs. Sjöfn followed him with the eyes and then smiled.

"In fact, you have all it's needed to become Tsukikage. I'm willing to see you wearing the silver mantles and the Zero ring of the forceful Kurogane-God."

Once again, Skuld's predictions were correct. Two months after Akatsuki and Frigg started dating, the Tsukikage decided they should get married, for she needed to be protected by the one she loved.

In a cold day of December, Douryokugen and Frigg swore eternal love to each other.

They were now, in that same day, in the middle of the Hidden Moon's Woods. Frigg was wearing a wonderful weeding dress with feathers on her shoulders and a shinny veil. Douryokugen had a black ceremonial mantle and was wearing a dark Norse style sweater and a necklace with the kanji for Moon.

"Where are we going?" Douryokugen asked, while Frigg was pulling his hand. She smiled to him and the two found themselves on a glade with a lake. It had low profundity. The water not even reached their knees. It had red flowers that emerged from the bottom of the river and bloomed on the surface. Even being the middle of the winter, the water was not frozen. "What is this place? It's beautiful."

"It's the Garden of Freya." Frigg said. Douryokugen was caught by surprise and looked to her. "Yes, the garden the great king Kurogane build to his wife when she died." She looked to the centre of lake. A statue and a stone worked coffin were there. The two went there. Small golden stones were placed around the coffin that had the statue of a woman sleeping above it. "This is the grave where Reignfield-Hime rests forever." Douryokugen looked to the face of the woman and then to the other statue. It had the shape of a man kneeled down and caressing the woman's head. "The great king loved his woman so much he made this lake and labelled this stone with his own hands just for her. Then…" Frigg pointed to one of the stones. Douryokugen looked to it. "He wrote their names in a golden stone and placed it here, as a symbol of their love. He said Rødulv to come here with his wife and place a stone too… And from that day forward, the Tsukikages and the Skulds come here and swear their love before the great King and Reignfield-Hime."

"I heard the story once, but I always thought it was a legend. Now I'm here, seeing this place… being here…" Douryokugen said, looking to Frigg. She smiled to him and took a golden stone from the ground. The woman placed the stone on her husband's hand.

"Hold my hands and the stone and close your eyes." Douryokugen did as she said. The stone shined. The boy and the woman opened their hands and saw their names on the stone. "Starting from today, our names are to remain here for the ages, along with the name of our ancestors…" The two placed the stone on the grave. "…So everybody can know that one day, a Skuld named Owlgrimm Frigg, chose a boy named Minamoto Douryokugen as the new Tsukikage and as the man that's going to live at her side forever."

Akatsuki smiled and joined his hands as if he was praying.

"Great Kurogane-Dono, I swear to protect Frigg-Hime for the rest of my life and make her happy, as you one day wanted Nana to be." Then the boy looked to Frigg and the two passionfully kissed. "It's getting late, let's go home. This was a long day, I'm sleepy."

"What are you talking about?" Frigg made a tricky smile, caressing his face. "We are going to do everything but to sleep tonight."

"Oh no! Not another meeting with a King." Douryokugen sighed. "I'm sick and tired of meeting Kings and Queens for today." Frigg laughed. "What?"

"I'm not talking about that." She said. He looked curious to her. "I'm talking about us… about our nuptial night." Douryokugen understood the same. "Didn't your sister talked with you about it?"

"I think she said me to see a porn movie, but I was so nervous that I decided to go to bed and forgot about the movie." Akatsuki stated. Frigg blushed.

"This is going to be a very long night." Frigg said it very slowly and grabbed Douryokugen's hand. "Come on, let's go home. Our bed is ready."

And so the happy couple left the Garden and went back to the village, preparing themselves for the future in front of them.

…………………………………………

So, what have you think?

What will happen now that Douryokugen and Frigg now that they are married?

Will their future be happy or does the destiny keep something stocked for them?

Open your scrolls for the next Jutsu "Fate Forecast"

Akatsuki will ask for Minato's assistance to help him fulfilling his duty.

Minato will pay a visit to the Hidden Moon… unknowing that visit would change his life forever.

Sorry for the late update, very busy with school

Kisses for everyone.


	33. Fate Forecast

Fate Forecast 

The winter day rose over the village hidden within the Leaves. The sky was covered with grey clouds, predicting rain for the next hours.

A young blond man was walking on the road, along with a black haired woman that was caring some purchases. Even being morning, only some few people walked on the streets, due to the weather conditions that seemed to be coming.

"This winter sure is one of the rainiest ones." Minato said. Kagerou tried to look to him from the middle of her paper bags. "Do you want me to carry some of those, Kagerou?"

"No… I'm fine. Thank you, Minato-sama." Kagerou answered.

"Oi! It's Minato-kun." Someone said. Minato and Kagerou looked back. A black haired boy with a pony tail stopped near them. He appeared to be very relaxed. "Sure is hard to find someone out with this kind of weather, it's very troublesome."

"It could only be you, Shikaku-kun." Minato said. "Long time no see. What have you been doing?"

"I've been doing lots of missions and researches for the medical core." Shikaku answered and looked to Kagerou. "Shopping, uh?"

"Yeah, we ran out of food on the fridge." Minato said.

It stared to rain.

"Looks like it is time to go back." Shikaku said. "Bye, Minato-kun!"

"Bye!" Minato grabbed some of the bags and ran with Kagerou until they reach home. "Man, I'm all wet."

"Wait, Minato-sama." Kagerou grabbed a towel and was about to clean Minato, but he grabbed it. The woman was caught by surprise.

"As I told you before, I can do that myself. I'm no longer a little kid." Minato remembered. Kagerou looked down, while Minato cleared his hair. "You need to start thinking about your life and not about worrying with mine." Kagerou stared at him. "I really mean it. Sure you want to get a husband or something… don't you?" Kagerou continued staring him emotionlessly. "Uh!? I really don't know more what to tell you."

"I'll only have a life when Minato-sama established yours." Kagerou said. Minato looked to her. "You're a wonderful person, Minato-sama… sure you…"

"I have my dreams too fulfil too, you know." Minato said and looked through the window, gazing the Hokage monument. Kagerou followed his eyes. "One day… when I've accomplished my dream… I'll…"

"Minato-sama, I'll protect you until the end of my life." Kagerou assured.

"I've heard you saying that all my life, what makes you so dedicated?" Minato asked. Kagerou smiled.

"I've raised you, Minato-sama. I've been with you since you were a baby. You're very special to me." Kagerou closed her eyes. "For angels are the ones who look over the gods… As forward, they have their placed granted in Heaven, so…" Kagerou looked deep into Minato's eyes with her pink pupils. "No angel shall fear death, especially when there are protecting their God."

"Their God… Am I a God to you?" Minato asked, blushing.

"Minato-sama, your soul and your blood… you are unique." Kagerou said. Minato looked down. "Even with all the courtesy I've been treating you with, you always wanted to do things by yourself and, surely, you've made them even better than if you're doing them with my help. Your guts… your never-giving-up attitude… your kindness, all of them… are attributes of a god." Minato smiled.

"I guess I'll die without understanding your devotion for me or my family." He realized. 'I wished I…' Minato thought. 'Could understand her better…'

The next day, the rain continued falling. Minato was on home, playing Shouji with Shikaku. Both took ages to make a move.

"So, you've came here to play Shouji with me… what happened with your girlfriend?" Minato asked. Shikaku slowly looked to him and then back to the board.

"You can always read people as if they were an open book…" Shikaku sighed. Minato smiled. "We've broke up. She was too troublesome for me." Minato played. Shikaku sighed again. "You're also alone in home…"

"We also broke up." Minato said looking for Shikaku's face as if he was trying to guess his next move. "She was definitely not my type of girl."

"Yeah… women sure are a pain in the ass." Shikaku confessed. "Pity we didn't have Fugaku's luck. He married Mikoto; she is so hot and fond."

"Yeah… she was really kind." Minato remembered. Shikaku played. "They had a kid this summer… Itachi is his name, if I'm not mistaken."

"That Fugaku got really lucky. Not only he married Mikoto, but he also became the head of the Uchiha clan." Shikaku informed. Yellow Flash looked to him, a little surprised. "Didn't you know? Mikoto's father decided to pass his legacy to Fugaku because of the detoured ideas of his son. Seemed like Mikoto's older brother was trying something 'not nice' and even the Hokage notified the Uchiha's leader, concerning him about that matter. So, he decided to make Fugaku the new leader, once he was married with his daughter."

"I didn't know about that. What kind of things was he trying to do?" Minato asked. Shikaku started at him seriously. "It's a secret?!"

"Once the man stopped thinking about those things, the Hokage decided we shouldn't annoy him, plus it could be bad for his child, so…"

"Don't worry, I understand." Minato said.

Kagerou was coming from the bread store when she fond out a tiny white dog at her house's door. She looked to it. The little puppy was howling and appeared to be caring something on his neck.

"Hi there, little fellow." She tenderly said. The puppy looked to her. It had snow glasses and a big pink scarf. Kagerou kneeled down and held the puppy on her arms. "If you continue to get this rain, you can get a cold, wolf-san." Kagerou entered. Minato and Shikaku listened to her. She came near them with the tiny wolf.

"What's that?" Shikaku asked. "Did the Inuzuka clan lose one of their pets?" Minato stared at the wolf for a while.

"I recognize that wolf." Minato said, staring at the puppy. The wolf howled again. "Those snow-glasses and that scarf… Could it be?" Minato got up and grabbed the wolf. The puppy licked him. The man noticed a scroll on his scarf. It was black with red clouds drawn on it. "Akatsuki?"

"Akatsuki?" Shikaku asked. "What are you talking about?" Minato sat back and unravelled the scroll.

"I meet a boy about a year ago, when I went to murder out the Lightning Country Feudal Lord. His name was very big, but he was known in his village as Akatsuki and he was a respectable Sennin." Minato explained.

"A boy? A Sennin? Wasn't he bluffing or mocking with you?" Shikaku asked.

"No! I saw him in action. That boy is really something." Minato looked over the scroll. "He is asking for my help…" Shikaku and Kagerou got closer to him so they could also read. "_Yellow Flash-san, I hope you remember me, Minamoto Douryokugen, Hidden Moon's Akatsuki_."

"Hidden Moon?" Shikaku found that strange. "So that village really exists! I always thought it was a legend."

"Hidden Moon…" Kagerou whispered. 'That village… that's the village from where the Great King Kurogane-Dono came from…' Kagerou thought and then looked to Minato. 'Would it be wise to let Minato-sama speaking with someone from there… plus… from the Minamoto clan…?'

"_I've meditated a lot about this before asking for your help, but, knowing you, you're the only one who can assist me. I need you to look over a very important person from my village. Can you get your Hokage's permission to do that? If you can, send my wolf back and meet me in the Hidden Moon's island within two weeks. Compliments, Akatsuki_." Minato finished reading and then looked to his friends.

"He could have been more specific." Shikaku noticed. "It's troublesome, but what kind of important people is this? Plus, if he is so strong, why isn't he protecting this VIP?"

"I know Akatsuki… he must really be in trouble to ask for help." Minato got up. "I'm going to see Sandaime-sama."

"I'll go with you." Shikaku said and the two left. Kagerou stared them and smiled.

"There is no reason to be worried." Kagerou whispered. "Minato-sama has the Kouryou blood within him. None in the Hidden Moon would hurt him."

Minato and Shikaku quickly reached the Hokage's office. Sandaime listened to them while they were explaining the situation.

"It's kind of risky to cooperate with an unfamiliar village. If it has enemies, they will fall upon us. We are in war time…" Sandaime smoked his pipe.

"We may be in war, but the Hidden Moon isn't." Minato assured. "They have the monopoly of the ninja business on their continent. If we help them now, maybe they can back-up us on our war. Plus, few are the ones who know the Hidden Moon really exists, our enemies will become confused and realize we were able to establish an alliance, even in this war time." Sandaime stared at Yellow Flash, surprised with his political and strategic view ability. The old man smiled.

"I see your point." Sandaime said. "I'll allow you to go and to bring that person here." Minato happily smiled and looked to Shikaku. "Although, be mindful that you're going to look after a very important person from the Hidden Moon: any mistake of yours can result in an even worst scenario for Konoha."

"Don't worry, Hokage-sama. I give you my word. I won't disappoint you, or the Hidden Moon, or my village." Minato swore, putting his fist on his chest. Sandaime smiled to him. The young men bow down and left. Shikaku continued looking to his friend.

"Are you sure about this?" Shikaku asked. Minato smiled to him.

"Yeah! My instincts tell me to go there." Minato answered.

Shikaku went back home and Minato to his. Kagerou was making the food, giving a big beef to the wolf that happily licked her. The ANBU looked to the woman.

"I'm going to the Hidden Moon." Minato warned. She smiled to him. "I want you to come with me." Kagerou was caught by surprise.

"Why?" Kagerou asked. "I don't serve Konoha…"

"But you do serve me. Isn't that what you always say?" Minato said. Kagerou continued staring him. "And, as you say, you're pro in looking over important people…"

"I'll only look over Minato-sama and your children… no…" Kagerou was about to speak, but Minato put his hands on her shoulders.

"I want you to come, simply because it makes me feel better." Minato said. Kagerou blushed. "Plus, if something goes bad, you can aid me. You are an awesome ninja."

"I cannot deny you any request, Minato-sama." Kagerou said. Minato smiled and wrote the reply to Akatsuki. The wolf howled and went back to his owner. Minato looked over the sky.

"I'll be there for you, buddy." Minato said.

Two weeks after, Yellow Flash and Kagerou were ready to depart for the Village Hidden under the Moon. Akatsuki had sent a map so they could find the way.

Far north-east the Lightning Country was a small harbour covered with snow. The night fell upon them, while they were searching for a boat to take them. A bunch of old sailors were all around a fire, getting warm and drinking some bear. Minato came near them, all looked to him.

"I'm searching for a sailor with a boat that could take us to the Hidden Moon." Minato asked. A big man, smelling a lot at alcohol, with his braids on his beard and hair, gazed Minato and Kagerou.

"Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about." The man said. Minato continued staring at him. "Are you a treasure hunter or something? AH! Hidden Moon! Watch this guy, fellows!" All laughed. Kagerou was about to speak, but Minato put his arm in front of her.

"I guess you recognize this signature…" Minato unravelled a scroll with a big Kanji for 'Akatsuki'. All the sailors stopped laughing.

"So…" The man, now speaking seriously, looked over him. "You must be Konoha's Yellow Flash. Akatsuki-Dono is waiting for you. Sorry for our ruthless welcome. You must understand we need to look over our village's location."

"I understand." Minato said. The man summoned a white bat, wrote something on the paper, gave it to it and the animal flew away.

"I'll take you there. Follow me."

The ANBU and his friend entered in a small boat. It had a dragon shaped metal steam and the rest was all in black wood. The sailor used his oar to move them over the sea. Minato and Kagerou could look up at the stars from there.

"This is going to take a while once we will need to pass through the ice." The man warned. After a while they were surrounded by ice. Minato looked over the lonely and silent landscape. "We will be able to see the village in no time." Minato and Kagerou looked north. The moon rose on the horizon, behind a pine tree filled island. The ice on the sea immediately started to shine; emitting a silver light all over the place and making the frozen water shine as stars. The full moon was really big and could be seen very easily from there in the cloudless sky. The snow on the island also made it glow.

"Now this is a view to remember…" Minato said. He and Kagerou were astonished without knowing what to say to that sight. The Norse man noticed and gave a quite laugh.

"Yeah… the first time always touches our hearts." The sailor said. The foreign visitors continued looking over the Moon until they reach the port of the village. "Here we are." The sailor looked to the route, searching for someone. "There he is." The Norse man made a bow to someone wearing a big black mantle with red clouds. "I brought Konoha's Yellow Flash safely to you, Akatsuki-Dono."

"Good job, Keyo-san." The person said and looked to Minato, smiling. "Yellow Flash-san, long time no see." Minato smiled back.

"EH! Akatsuki-kun!" Minato put his hand on the boy's head. "You continue to be as short as you were when we first met!" Douryokugen annoyingly sighed. Kagerou looked over the boy, noticing he looked a lot like Minato. "Luckily, you haven't done more piercings."

"You continue to have that never-ending good humoured attitude." Douryokugen said, smiling. Minato stared at him for a while, as if he was trying to find something. "What?"

"What are you caring on your hands?" Minato asked, looking suspiciously to him. Akatsuki quickly blushed, trying to hide his hands. "Come on! Show me!" Minato was about to pull his mantle, but they heard a baby cry. "A baby?" Douryokugen blushed even more. The boy put his mantle aside and showed a two months old baby girl with red hair. She was covered in a pink and warm blanket. Minato smiled and put his hand on the baby's face, caressing her. "How cute!" The baby looked to him. "Hello!" Akatsuki smiled. "I didn't know you have such a small sister. She is adorable." Douryokugen became very embarrassed. "She looks a lot like you, you know?" Minato looked to the boy, noticing he was so blushed that it could glow in the middle of the night. "What?"

"She is not my sister…" Akatsuki said, trembling a little. Kagerou smiled. Minato looked to her and then back to Douryokugen.

"No way! She is your DAUGHTER!?" Minato screamed, completely got by surprise. "I can't believe it! You're so young!" Douryokugen tried to speak, but his shyness didn't let him do it. "This world is lost! How did that happened?"

"Well… I haven't planed…"

"I can notice it!" Minato yelled. "What kind of boy your age plans to have a kid? Didn't someone talked with you about that stuff? I can't believe such a young boy like you has already done _it_ and I didn't. Man, I feel bad!" the baby laughed to Minato, thinking the movements he was doing were kind of funny. Minato noticed and caressed her face. "So… the name?"

"She is Mirai." Douryokugen said. Minato sent a tricky smile to Akatsuki, facing him in the eyes. "What?"

"Was it with the girl you've told me about?" Minato asked. Douryokugen blushed even more and tried to speak, but only some strange noises came out. "I knew it." The ANBU's look became serious. "So, what is so important that cannot be said in a letter?" Douryokugen looked to him.

"Follow me; you can stay in my home…" Akatsuki noticed Kagerou. "Who is she?"

"I…" Kagerou was about to speak, but Minato answered for her.

"She is my mother." Kagerou blushed so much she thought she would explode.

"Ok." Douryokugen started. The three started walking through the village. "My wife, Frigg has an ability that few can claim to have with such great accuracy." Minato and Kagerou listened carefully to him. "Frigg has the ability to see the future." Minato was caught by surprise, while Kagerou knit her brows. "Frigg belongs to the Skuld's linage. Every first born girl in her line has that ability, which is only inherited when the last one dies." Douryokugen looked to Mirai. "Skuld is a first sphere angel sealed centuries ago by two demons and then sealed within a woman by Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi to prevent her death and to purify her spirit."

"So, this angel also passes from mother to daughters." Minato noticed. "Did your wife forecast something?" Douryokugen looked down, very sad, stopping in the middle of the street. Kagerou and Minato looked to him. "Was it that bad?"

"One night, I woke up with Frigg's screams." Akatsuki confessed. "She woke up very frightened, saying she has foreseen a demon trying to kill her, in a rainy night during the Hidden Moon's summer."

"A demon?" Kagerou asked.

"She said it appeared to be a low rank one, but still very strong. Skuld's are very good measuring the power of the others." Douryokugen explained. "She said I'm weaker than the demon as I am now." Minato felt sorry for him. "She said she was going to be attacked in the Hidden Moon, so, as long as she is far from the village, she will be safe."

"Won't the demon come for her in another place?" Minato asked. "Plus, you said her predictions were very accurate, then, you can do nothing to avoid it."

"I can become strong." Douryokugen said. "Strong enough to protect her. Yellow Flash-san, I want you to look over her while I'm training." Minato was caught by surprise.

"I never thought you were going to ask me to look over your wife… it is unexpected." Minato said. "Have you already talked with her about this matter?" The group continued walking. "And the Tsukikage, what does he say?"

"He is also scared, after all, Frigg is his daughter and the one he swore to protect. Even being I only a Sennin, I'm stronger than my Tsukikage." Douryokugen looked to Minato. "But I know you. You're even stronger than me. You can look over her. Please, Flash-san, I have no other to call for." Minato looked to Kagerou and then down.

"None in Konoha knows about Skuld and even about Hidden Moon. I guess I can take her. Even if I'm taking a mission, inside the village she will be safe." Minato explained. "Plus, if she has foreseeing powers, she can tell if we are going to be attacked or not. It will be a great help for us, especially regarding our position in the war." Minato faced Douryokugen's eyes. "I accept." Kagerou looked scared to Minato. Akatsuki smiled to him.

"So it's set then." Douryokugen said. "You need to stay here for a little more to learn the Jutsus to protect Skuld." Minato looked to him, enjoying the idea of learning new techniques. "Let's pick up my sister before we go home."

They stop in front of Sjöfn's house. There was lots of snow in the ground, proving that no one tried to enter or leave the house. Douryokugen passed through the snow and knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" the scream was so loud that some snow fell from the roof. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU CAME TO PAINT MY HOUSE OR TO CLEAN IT, I DON'T WANT!" Minato and Kagerou became curious.

"It's me!" Douryokugen screamed back. They heard some steps and Sjöfn opened the door. Her winter outfit was not very different from the summer one, except that instead of a very large white t-shirt, she was wearing a very large woollen sweet. The Leafs found her piercings and her posture strange.

"What?" She asked, but quickly noticed the foreign visitors. "So, this is the guy you asked for."

"Pleased to meet you…" Minato was about to speak, but she quickly cut his word.

"I didn't ask you to introduce yourself to me, stranger." Sjöfn said, without looking to him. Minato got a little angry and Kagerou became possessed. "So, why are you here, cute little brother?"

"You shouldn't speak to Yellow Flash-san like that! He is a very big friend of mine! You continue to be under punishment, so you should be mindful of your words." Douryokugen alerted. She looked to him and then aside, a little annoyed. "I need you to come to my house with us."

"Why, are you afraid of that nymphomaniac wife of yours?" Sjöfn asked. Douryokugen blushed a lot. Minato looked to him.

"Nymphomaniac?" Minato asked. Akatsuki tried to hide his embarrassment with a smile.

"Let's go. I don't want to miss this week's chapter of my soap opera." Sjöfn said and the four left. "So, you're Namikaze Minato?" The Sennin asked without eye contact.

"Yes." Minato answered.

"My brother spoke about you. Actually, I feel some pity of you. Taking care of the dumb blonde stupid Frigg-hime is going to be a hard and painful job." Aoitsuki said. Douryokugen sent her a mad look, which she ignored. Minato found her very odd.

"I'm also blonde, you know?" Minato asked. She looked to him and then back to the street.

"That's the point. Only someone really dumb would accept this job." Sjöfn said.

"Please, don't address like that to Minato-sama." Kagerou politely asked. Douryokugen looked to her, stranging her courtesy.

"I speak with him the way I want to, I don't need a weird haired coloured woman to lecture me." Sjöfn replied. "Mind your own business."

"Minato-sama is my business, and that kind of disrespect I'll not allow, especially being you a Norse Ninja." Kagerou said. Sjöfn looked to her.

"Only a Norse Ninja calls 'Norse Ninja' to another." Sjöfn said. "Are you familiarized with our culture?"

"I've heard Kurogane's legend when I was young." Kagerou said.

"Kurogane? Who is that?" Minato asked. Douryokugen looked to him.

"The Great King Kurogane-Dono was the founder of the Hidden Moon Village and the only human who accepted taking care of Skuld. His strength was like no other and his heirs are counted as the most searched ones in the Northern World." Douryokugen explained.

"So, his heirs are not in the Hidden Moon…" Minato asked.

"He left with his first son in order to make the Skulds have a normal and happily life. I have lots of books about him in my house, so… let's hurry up." Douryokugen said.

"Yeah, Frigg-Hime can have another of her burning desires for young boys and voraciously eat my cute little brother as if he was a pudding." Sjöfn mocked. Douryokugen was about to fall with embarrassment.

They reached the big and luxurious house of the Tsukikages. Minato was amazed with the size of the building.

"This house was first built by the Great King, but it had some adjustments during the centuries." Douryokugen explained. The boy opened the door.

"Douryo!" A female voice said and a blonde woman jumped over him. The boy just didn't fall because Aoitsuki held him. "You took so long, my love."

"He was saying how stupid and spoiled you are, that's why he took so long." Sjöfn said. Frigg sent her an angry look, but then she looked aside and saw Minato and Kagerou. She stared at Minato for a long, long time. Douryokugen looked to her and then to Yellow Flash.

"You…" Frigg whispered. Minato also stared at her. Kagerou noticed his look. Frigg blushed.

"This is Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yellow Flash, and the man who is going to look over you while I'm training." Akatsuki explained. Frigg looked back to her husband.

"But I want to stay with you. I don't want to go to an unknown land." Frigg spoke as if she was crying.

"This is for your own good. Frigg, I cannot let you die." Douryokugen said, caressing her face. "You're very important to me." Frigg blushed. "Please, go with Yellow Flash-san."

"But… you said she was important for your village…" Minato noticed. "If he goes with me… how are you going to cover that?" Douryokugen looked to him and smiled.

"With me." A female voice said. Minato and Kagerou looked aside and saw a woman completely identical to Frigg.

"This is Fulla-Hime! Frigg's twin sister." Akatsuki explain. Minato looked back to him. "Frigg will leave with you as if she was Fulla and Fulla will remain here as Frigg. No one will notice… no one can notice."

"I see…" Minato looked back to Frigg, who took Mirai out of her father arms and started lulling her.

"Let's meet the Tsukikage-sama. He is waiting for you." Akatsuki warned and he, the Leafs and Aoitsuki went to the Tsukikage's room.

While walking through the corridor, Minato noticed the painting and photos from the other families that had lived in the mansion. Kagerou was a little nervous about letting Minato taking care of Frigg, but she had no idea what to do to avoid it.

"We're here." Aoitsuki said. She opened a door and the group could see the 27 portraits of the Tsukikages. On the wall behind the Tsukikage's desk, were a big window and the portrait of Kurogane above it. Minato stared at the painting, such as Kagerou.

"Oh, so you have come." The old Kage said. Douryo and Minato made a bow. The Kage and Aoitsuki looked to them. Yellow Flash and Akatsuki looked aside. "Aoitsuki not making a bow I can understand, after all, she has a shitty attitude, now a stranger that was invited it's kind of odd." Kagerou smiled to him. "Why aren't you bowing? That can be understood as disrespect."

"I bow down to none, but to Minato-sama." Kagerou answered, without stopping smiling. Minato became very embarrassed.

"Kagerou, please." Minato asked, but she didn't change her position. Aoitsuki started laughing out loud. The Tsukikage looked to her.

"I never saw such guts, especially coming for such well arranged woman. I thought you were another dumb like Frigg-Hime, but I guess I was misunderstood." Sjöfn said. Kagerou continued without moving.

"She is not your mother, is she?" Douryokugen asked. Minato looked down. "I've already noticed it. No mother calls her child 'Sama'." Douryokugen and Minato got up.

"Well, so… Minato-san isn't it?" The Tsukikage asked. Minato confirmed. "Akatsuki told me about your abilities and my Ornulu also searched for information regarding you and I must say I became surprised. Both me and Akatsuki will teach you the Jutsus you need to learn for preventing Skuld to get out of Frigg's body."

"I also thought you should learn a little bit about our village, so you could understand it better." Douryokugen said.

The group was now in the living room, Akatsuki gave Minato a big book. Minato stared it.

"This is the Book of the Tsukikages." Douryokugen explained. "It has all the history of the Hidden Moon wrote down by the hands of our Kages." Minato opened the book.

"Looks like I'll have lots of things to read before bedtime!" Minato played. Douryokugen smiled. "Have you already read this?"

"Yes!" Akatsuki answered. "I've started reading it after I got married. If you have any doubt you can come and ask me." Minato started reading the book and then looked to Frigg, who was lulling Mirai along with Fulla.

"It's incredible how such a young boy like you was able to conquer the heart of a princess." Minato said. Akatsuki looked to his wife, smiling.

"In the day we started dating she foresaw we were going to get married, and once the next Tsukikage is chosen by the Skuld… the Tsukikage decided we should get married." Douryokugen explained. Minato looked back to the book.

"Your daughter is also very pretty. You really are a lucky guy. Looks like you and your daughter are going to grow up together." Akatsuki blushed. "I may warn you I wake up very easily in the middle of my sleep!" Minato mocked. Douryokugen become very embarrassed. "AH! You haven't changed a thing! You get embarrassed so easily!"

Hours later, Douryokugen showed Minato and Kagerou their bedrooms.

"If you need anything, just call." Douryokugen warned. Minato looked to his room and then to Akatsuki.

"So… we start training tomorrow?"

"Yeah! Be ready. Good night!" Akatsuki said. Minato trickily smiled to him. The boy blushed immediately.

"Mmm… sending me to bed so you can go and make _it_…"

"No! It has nothing to do with that!" Douryokugen yelled. Minato said bye and lay down on his bed.

"Asking me to take care of someone who can see the future…" Minato looked to the roof. "He must really love his wife, enough to separate himself from her." The ANBU picked up the book and then started reading again. "Let's see what we can find here."

On her room, Kagerou was looking through the window for the Moon shining over the ocean. The woman was very concerned.

"Letting Minato-sama protect Frigg-Hime… the Skuld… I cannot avoid this without telling Minato-sama he _is_ the missing Heir of Kurogane." Kagerou looked down. "I don't know what to do. If I allow it, it could happen the same thing that happened centuries ago in this same island… the Heir will fall in love with the Skuld." Kagerou thought a lot. "No… Minato-sama is responsible and he's a man of word… He will not touch Frigg-Hime, even if he falls in love with her." Kagerou smiled. "He has the strong heart of his father… he will surpass it." The woman joined her hands. "Please, mighty children of Kurogane… help us."

Douryokugen was sitting on his bed, while Frigg was nursing Mirai. She looked to her husband, noticing he was not ok.

"What's wrong?" Frigg asked. Douryokugen looked to her and then down. "Ever since I'd that prediction, you passed all the nights and days like that. I don't like to see you sad."

"I can stand the idea that you're going to die so young…" Akatsuki confessed. Frigg sighed. "I always thought we were going to get old together… but now… for that dream to be possible, I have to send you to an unknown land… that really makes me feel sad." The princess put her hand on the boy's face and kissed him. Douryokugen felt a little better.

"I also don't want to be separated from you. You are my sweet little boy." Frigg continued caressing his face. The Sennin stared her, blushing a lot. "I can foresee we are going to meet again. Let's just leave with the hope of meeting again." Douryokugen looked down again and then to Mirai, taking her from her mother's arms.

"I promise you I'll grow up stronger, for you and for Mirai-chan." Akatsuki said, caressing his daughter's face, which made adorable baby noises to him. "I'm going to be Tsukikage, that's my duty…" Douryokugen looked to his wife. "And that's a duty I really can call 'Love'." The boy started lulling Mirai and she fell asleep after half an hour. He put her on her cradle and gave her a good-night-kiss. Frigg continued looking to him, while he came back to his bed. The woman pulled his pyjama and laid him under her.

"I'm really going to miss you." Frigg said. Douryokugen smiled and moved, putting her under him. "I love you…" Akatsuki looked to her eyes and then aside. "What?"

"Nothing!" He smiled. She smiled back. The boy lowered his head and kissed her, caressing her breasts and leg, while she was scratching his back. The two started to get hotter and continued kissing and licking each other's body. The couple began to make love. Frigg hugged her husband tightly.

"Douryo…" She sighed, breathing fast. Her eyes changed and she saw the pine forest from the island and a 22 years old man with ginger hair and a ripple pattern eye staring at her very angry. She held Douryokugen even tighter, hurting him with her nails. The man from her vision appeared to become even angrier. Frigg just wanted to stop seeing is eyes. "STOP!"

Her scream was so loud that woke up Mirai, who started crying. Akatsuki stared her confused.

"What happened?" He asked, trying to get back his breath. Frigg was shaking and continued to see the eyes of that man, who, with a mist of angriness and sadness asked 'How could you have done that to us?' "Frigg!" Her eyes returned to normal and she started her young husband. "What's wrong? I'm really worried with you. Please."

"I…" Frigg looked down, remembering those eyes. She looked back to Douryokugen. The Skuld held him tightly. "Hug me… please." The boy put his arms around her. She tried not to cry.

"Oh, Frigg…" Douryokugen caressed her hair and tried to calm her down. 'What's happening with you, my love?' The boy asked to himself. Mirai continued crying on her cradle, until her father came near her, lulling her again.

In the next day, the Tsukikage and his single daughter were having breakfast along with Kagerou. Minato woke up and joined them on the table. When he was about to sit down, Kagerou got up. The Moon Nins stranged her action. Minato felt very upset, but decided not to argue with her in front of other people.

"So… Minato-san, how did you sleep well?" The Tsukikage asked. Minato looked to him.

"Yep! The bed was comfy and I passed most of the night reading the book." Minato said. Douryokugen entered in the dinner room and sat down. He appeared to be very sleepy. "What's with those eyes?" Akatsuki looked to him and picked his milk. Sjöfn entered and sat down without saying a thing or looking to someone.

"Mirai cried all night long." The future Tsukikage said. "I was lulling her."

"Stupid!" Sjöfn said. "Frigg-princess-of-stupidity cannot do it by herself… what a lame mother." Akatsuki was about to piss off. "Plus, I was on the bedroom next to yours and I heard Frigg screaming and only then, Mirai started crying, so… I guess she is the only responsible of your sleepiness." Akatsuki decided not to answer his sister provocation. Minato looked dumbfounded to her. It was very hard for him to believe a woman could behave like that. "Why are you looking to me like that?" Sjöfn noticed Yellow Flash's look.

"What?! I look anywhere I want whenever I want." Minato yelled. "Plus, you're making Akatsuki feeling worse." Douryokugen looked to him. "I guess he could have deal with this situation far more well if he didn't have to hear your criticism every moment. No wonder you're single."

"No one asked you opinion, fucker!" Sjöfn insulted. Minato stared her angrily. Kagerou slowly put her head next to Aoitsuki's and whispered, very calmly and softly:

"Please, don't speak to Minato-sama that way. He has made you no harm." Sjöfn looked to her. Kagerou smiled. "Thank you!"

"Kagerou, you don't need to defend me, I can do it myself." Minato said. Kagerou looked to him and smiled again. Douryokugen looked to her and then to Minato. Minato smiled back to Kagerou. 'Why?' Akatsuki thought. 'Why does that woman protects Flash-san so much?' The boy stared the black haired woman seriously. 'She seems to fear nothing… and my sister's look is known to scar even the strongest of warriors… How can she… show no fear?'

After the meal, the Tsukikage, followed by Aoitsuki, Douryokugen, Minato and Kagerou, went to the Glade of the Spirits. Once again, our foreign visitors were amazed with the statues placed there.

"This is the Glade of Sprits." Akatsuki explained. "Here we place the statues of all the Tsukikages that ruled over the island, starting, of course, by the Great King Kurogane-Dono."

"So… this Kurogane was a great hero, I mean, according to what I've read on the book and by the way you refer to him…" Minato asked. Douryokugen smiled.

"The Great King founded the village and was able to kill an entire army with just a sigh." Aoitsuki explained. Kagerou smiled, happy to see that, even after all those centuries, Kurogane continued to as loved as he was when he was alive. Minato was very curious about the first Tsukikage.

"Such a great Ninja…" Minato said and then looked to Akatsuki. "He must have any defect… I mean, every one has." The Norse Ninjas looked down. "Was it that bad?"

"The Great Kurogane-Dono had an adorable heart and loved everyone in the village, but his personality had fundamental lacks." Douryokugen explained.

"Kurogane-Dono's first lack was his ability to never forget a bad event." The Tsukikage explained. "You've been reading the book; you must have noticed something about the dates while Kurogane was writing." Minato remembered. "Yes, he left writing during two whole years. That was when Reignfield-Hime died. She passed away during child-birth, when the couple was about to have their third child. Every time Kurogane came back from a mission, the Princess waited for him and sang a song named '_The Höfn af Vindur og Veifa_." Kagerou recognized the name of the song. 'That's… the song Ryuzaki-sama sang to Minato-sama when he was a baby… but the song was incomplete.' She thought and continued listening to the old man. "Although, one day, he came back and instead of his beloved wife, he found out his two children, dressed in black…"

"From that day forward… The King was no longer able to look over the Village. He got drunk every single day and forgot about everything… all because he missed his wife." Aoitsuki explained. "That's not reported in the book, but it was reported by Guldrake in a letter." Minato looked down and appeared to be a little sad. The description of Kurogane's behaviour was also not unfamiliar to Kagerou. She remembered Ryuzaki also stayed like that after taking Minato from his mother and abandoned her… alone with her luck. "During those years he hasn't reported, Kurogane was usually in the Garden of Freya or drinking a lot in his bedroom, which was very hard for his kids."

"But… he started reported again…" Minato remembered.

"One day, when he was on the Garden of Freya, Amaterasu-Kami and Tsukiyomi-Kami appeared with Skuld." Akatsuki explained. "They'd already tried lots of warriors, but none had chosen to look over the angel. Kurogane, although, even in his solitude, decided to look over Skuld, as a way to try approaching back to his children. After the day Kurogane-Dono decided to look over Skuld, everything in his life started to work up fine. The Gods were happy and pleased with his attitude and he became loved by every God in Heaven and in Hell… but… he never forgot about Reignfield-Hime and how she died without saying good-bye or singing that same old song she sang every day."

"How sad…" Minato said slowly. "Looks like even heroes have their bad moments."

"We usually don't talk about The Great King's defects because they were very bad." Aoitsuki informed. Minato looked to her. "When Kurogane got mad… he got really mad. He seemed to lost consciousness during his battles and stopped only when the enemy stopped breathing. That happened in this very island, when Guldrake fell in love with Nana."

"Nana…" Minato remembered the name. "Kurogane's niece… the first Skuld."

"Yes." Akatsuki confirmed. "The Great King forbid his son to love her, because if someone of with his blood touched her, Susanowo's powers, sealed by his and Skuld's blood, would get free and the Gods feared what he might do. Although, Guldrake and Nana were so in love, they've disrespected the King's orders. Kurogane found them mating… and he got mad at his child. The two faugh and Guldrake entered in coma after the battle."

"What happen next? How did Guldrake react?" Minato asked, a little nervous. Kagerou looked down.

"The Great Tsukikage left the Village after that and went to unknown lands, along with Guldrake. No-one knows more." The Tsukikage said.

"He left…" Minato seemed disappointed. "Why?"

"So Skulds could love anyone else, instead of being bounded to love Kurogane's Heirs." Aoitsuki said. "He left because he wanted everyone to be happy… and to avoid Susanowo's powers to be freed. But even I wonder… what happened… Guldrake was as strong as his father, according to Rødulv… I wonder… how Guldrake reacted… when he realized he was not on the island… this if he ever woke up from the coma." Kagerou looked to Kurogane's statue. Kagerou remembered what her father told her when she was young. 'The castle is able to sustain all the demons' attacks… the ages… the weather… the wars… because…" Kagerou looked to Minato and then back to the statue. 'It was painted with your blood… Kurogane-Dono.'

"It's sad… Kurogane left leaving only his second child with his blood." Douryokugen explained. "He asked Rødulv to name one of his male children 'Minamoto' which was Reignfield's family name." Minato looked to him. "Yes… my family descends from Kurogane… My sister is the direct heir in lineage." Kagerou started him. 'That explains why Akatsuki-san looks so much like Minato-sama. Kurogane-Dono's blood and genes are strong, and even being the Minamoto from a branch they still have Kurogane's traces, although their eyes came from Reignfield.' Kagerou thought. 'Possibly, Minato-sama's children will look a lot like Sjöfn-san or Douryokugen-san's children.' Kagerou looked to Minato. The man was looking to Kurogane's statue. 'Minato-sama… if only I could tell you that you should be the ruler of this island…'

"Kurogane's face…" Minato whispered, looking to the face of the statue.

Small snowflakes started falling over the island. It was really cold. Minato continued looking to the statue.

"Well… let's start the training." The Tsukikage said. Douryokugen smiled to him and got ready. The ANBU continued looking to the statue.

"That face…" Minato's eyes lost their bright. "Father…" The Shinobi from Konoha started hearing voices in his head, while he continued immobile looking to the statue. "You…" Minato closed his eyes and saw himself inside the castle where he was born. There was a shinny Full Moon illuminating the treeless garden. On the ground was a forty years old man dressing an all thorn up white sweat. He had blonde spiky hair and was bleeding a lot from his mouth. The man looked to Minato, trembling with the weakness of his highly damaged body. His blue eyes were so beautiful and touching, but at the same time… sad and lonely. The man tried to get up, but fell on his knees. 'Please…' the man said. 'Don't do this… I…' Without knowing why, Minato felt a huge anger towards that man. 'There is a time…' Minato heard his voice speaking on his mind. '… when the new dragon kills his father, to become the solo leader of the dragons. That time is now…' Minato felt a huge headache. The boy put his hands on the head, screaming with pain.

"Flash-san!" Douryokugen heard his pain and saw the shinobi falling into the ground.

"MINATO-SAMA!" Kagerou screamed worried and ran to him.

Minato was lying on the ground, unconscious. Kagerou put her hands on his face, trying to figure out what was wrong. Aoitsuki kneeled down and used her medical ninjutsu see how he was.

"Minato-sama! Please, wake up!" Kagerou held his hand, very concerned. Akatsuki was also trying to understand what was going on.

"He had some type of mental stress attack…" Aoitsuki stranged something while analysing Minato. 'Could it be?' She thought. 'His chakra… No… but there again…' Sjöfn looked to Kagerou and then back to Minato.

"Let's take him inside." Akatsuki said. "Maybe it was because of the cold… plus, he is getting very pale." Kagerou put Minato on her back and the group went back to the Village.

Next to Kurogane's statue, light-flakes formed the shape of the man craved in the statue. Kurogane was looking to them.

§Why?§ Kurogane asked. §Why do you still hate me so much?§ the ghost continue looking to the group. §Last time, I was able to ask the Gods to forgive you, but this time…§ Kurogane looked to Minato. §I don't think you will be that lucky.§ Kurogane's ghost vanished with the snow.

Minutes later, Kagerou and Akatsuki were laying Minato on his bed. The man continued unconscious.

"Why has he flipped like that?" Akatsuki asked. Kagerou continued looking to Minato, trying to wake him up. Aoitsuki entered and continued staring at the ANBU.

"Minato-sama must not be used to this cold. He just needs to warm up a little." Kagerou said. Frigg and Fulla also entered to see what happened. Akatsuki looked to them.

"Flash-san felt bad during the training." Akatsuki said. He noticed Frigg's eyes were different. "What?"

"Kagerou…" Frigg said. The black haired woman listened, but didn't take her eyes out of Minato. Frigg was seeing a huge castle illuminated by a big Full Moon. Three people appeared to be falling from the highest floor. The one falling faster was dressed up in white and red and his light hair had tones of silver bright of the Moon. The second one was wearing black clothes and his red eyes were shining with greed to the first man. The third person had pink angel wings and surpassed the second one and reached the first, hugging him. A huge light appeared and a circle with various Kanji was formed. There was a huge light and the three people hit the ground. Frigg's eyes returned to normal and she looked to her husband.

"Have you foreseen something, Hime?" Kagerou asked. Frigg looked down. "I see…" Minato started moving and opened his eyes slowly. Kagerou smiled overjoyed. "Minato-sama." Minato sat on the bed.

"Kagerou… Akatsuki… What happened?" The ANBU asked. Kagerou started feeling his temperature and seeing if he was ok.

"You flipped up." Akatsuki said and decided to play a little with him. "How can someone, who claims to be so strong, flip like that?" Minato smiled.

"I'm human, you know." Minato said. The two smiled to each other.

"So… are you ready to train?" Akatsuki asked. Minato smiled.

"Always!" Minato answered.

The group left again and they started training, under the snowflakes of the Hidden Moon's winter and under the eyes of the ghost the same village called God…

…………………………………………………

So, have you like it?

Now with the training to prevent Frigg from seeing a night with no Moon complete, what will Minato and Douryokugen plan next?

And Frigg's prediction? Who were those three persons and why were they falling?

Next chapter, Minato and Kagerou come back to Konoha, along with Frigg-Hime.

Open your scrolls for the next Jutsu "The Village Hidden within the Leaves."

Konoha's facing the period of the third secret world war…


	34. The Village Hidden within the Leaves

The Village Hidden within the Leaves 

The day started as many others in the Hidden Moon. Snow was falling, dressing the streets with a white veil, while children made snowballs and threw them to each other.

Kagerou walked through the village and stopped in front of a candy shop. She looked to some adorable and lavish gum and smiled.

"I guess I'll take these ones to Minato-sama." She said. "Sure some sugar works fine after a long day of training."

"Kagerou-san!" Someone called. Kagerou looked behind and saw a blonde haired girl running towards her.

"Yes?" Kagerou asked. The girl looked to her. "Is it any problem with the baby?" The woman made an annoyed face. "Ups, I'm so sorry. I thought you were Frigg-Hime."

"Don't worry, I'm used to it." Fulla said. Kagerou noticed she appeared to be a little sad.

"So… what have you came here to ask me?" Kagerou asked. Fulla looked to her.

"I'm also… worried with my sister." Fulla confessed. Kagerou noticed her worry on her eyes. "I mean… Frigg has such a wonderful life and…"

"I see. You want me to do something…" Kagerou noticed. Fulla looked up to her and then down again.

"I heard Minato-san telling Akatsuki-kun that you were an awesome ninja… and… once you are… doing nothing… I thought you could…"

"You want me to train you." Kagerou concluded, smiling. Fulla looked to her, with tears on her eyes. "I don't know what kind of techniques you use, but I must warn you I'm a seal specialist." Fulla stared her. "My family always devised sealing techniques through the centuries and always taught the strongest ones to their children, so, when they got older, they could develop even strongest ones. The power of the sealing Jutsu depends not only on how powerful the seal is, but in how strong it is the feeling of protection the persons owns to what it wants to seal." Fulla appeared confused. "For example, the much you love a person, the strongest the seal will be." Fulla smiled. "Do you really wanna learn the Jutsus? It's going to take sometime."

"I want!" Fulla affirmed, filled with joy. "I really want…" Fulla looked down again with some sadness. Kagerou noticed that sadness was not normal.

"I'm sure…" Kagerou started, smiling. "You will feel so much better after achieving something you wanted so much." Fulla quickly looked to her and smiled, while some tears fell from her eyes.

"Yeah! I guess you're right." Fulla said.

"Wait just a little while I buy some candy for Minato-sama." Kagerou said and after her purchase, the two went back home.

In the middle of the night, Minato was alone on the living room, drinking some milk and watching the snowfall through the window. Minato fixed the ocean and remembered his home town.

"This village…" Minato whispered and sadly looked down. "Why…" Minato sighed. "Why are they so peacefully living…? While in Konoha…"

"Flash-san?" Someone called. Minato was caught by surprise and looked back. Akatsuki was looking to him, with Mirai on his arms. "You're awake at this time of the night…? I thought you were going to sleep all night long after this afternoon's training." Douryokugen went near Minato and noticed he was a little sad. "What's wrong?" Minato looked to him and then back to the ocean.

"My village is in war with several other villages." Minato explained. "Many lives are lost everyday." Douryokugen looked down. "Many of my friends and comrades already lost all of their familiars. The village is losing its monetary power… if this war continues… I fear the worst…"

"I see…" Akatsuki said and started speaking with Minato, while caressing Mirai, so she could fall asleep. "It must be hard for someone who's from other village, in war, to see the stability of ours. But the circumstances surrounding both villages are completely different. For example, we are always aware of any surprise attack of the enemy, while you aren't." Minato looked to him.

"Of course… Skuld's foreseeing powers." Minato concluded. "Plus, your geographic position also protects you, not to speak about the weather." Minato looked down once again. "In Konoha… we can only count on our own strength."

"You're going to take Frigg with you. Konoha will no longer be attacked by surprise." Douryokugen explained. Minato stared him. The boy smiled. "Frigg… No… Skuld has the answers to many questions and the solutions to many problems. After all, we're talking about someone who can predict the future." The ANBU stared Douryokugen.

"Are you sure… you're going to let her leave with me?" Minato asked. Douryokugen closed his eyes and smiled. "You said it yourself… Skuld is very useful and is the main piece of the Hidden Moon. I've already read on the Book of the Tsukikage that they can change the future."

"Flash-san…" Douryokugen opened his eyes and gazed Minato. "When someone has eyes like mine, it's easy to realise the potential of a person and its own beliefs and way of living." The ANBU contemplated the ripple pattern eye of the young Sennin. "You will not fail me on this mission. I'm sure; you will protect my princess with your life." Minato smiled.

"I guess nothing escapes you, does it?" Minato said. Douryokugen looked to Mirai and then to the Moon.

"There is something more I need to talk with you about." Akatsuki said. Minato looked to him. "If Skuld appears before you, be nice and fulfil her wishes."

"Skuld?" Minato appeared confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Sometimes, near the New Moon Phase, Skuld may be able to take over Frigg's body and she will speak with you." Douryokugen noticed Minato's expression. "Yes, the angel."

"Does… does that ever happened with you?"

"Yes…" Douryokugen answered. "Twice. Frigg's expression completely changed. Her voice too."

"What… What has she asked you?" Minato questioned.

"She just wanted to speak a little. Even being trapped and doomed to mate with Kurogane's heirs… Skuld is an angel. She loves peace and more than anything, she loves to be loved. I'm giving you the same advice that the Tsukikage gave to me before I married. Think of her not as a monster, but has a needy child." Douryokugen explained. Minato appeared to be a little worried.

"I don't know your wife's personality… how am I going to know when it she or Skuld?" Minato asked.

"By the fragrance." Douryokugen answered. Minato found that answer very confused. "Skuld is an angel; her mere presence releases a wonderful smell that is capable to calm a rampage beast. It's a fragrance like no other you've ever smelled. That's when you'll realise it is Skuld and not Frigg." Minato stared Douryokugen.

"This mission… seems to be becoming more interesting at every detail I know." Minato smiled. Douryokugen smiled too.

The days passed by and it was time for Frigg to leave her family. In the morning of the depart, Frigg was brushing her hair, while Douryokugen was dressing Mirai. The woman stopped and looked to them. Akatsuki noticed and looked back.

"I'm going to miss you two so much." Frigg said, while tears were falling from her eyes. Douryokugen felt sad and went near her. He put his hands on her head, lending it on his chest.

"I know you're going to surpass all that." He said with a careful smile. Frigg looked to him with her eyes wet. "Because I believe in you and, when you expect the less… I'll send you a letter asking you to come back home, so we can live happily ever after." Frigg leaned her head on Douryokugen's chest.

"You always believe in me… even more than myself." Frigg confessed. "I wished I could have some use and not being a burden to everyone."

"You never were a burden… You always were and always will be the most useful person in all the Hidden Moon." Douryokugen said, raising her head with his hand. "I never saw you like that. For me… you're my beloved one." The boy closed his eyes and kissed her passionfully. Frigg hugged him tightly, willing that moment to last for ever. It seemed as time as stopped itself, so the two could be kissing. "When you'll leave this house, you'll no longer be Frigg, but Fulla, remember that."

"Yes." Frigg got up and went near Mirai, picking her. "Mom will always love you. Take good care of daddy and become a girl like no other… especially not like your aunt Sjöfn." The three left the room.

The Tsukikage, Sjöfn, Fulla, Minato and Kagerou were waiting for them in the living room. Frigg went near her father and her sister.

"Please… take care…" Frigg asked, giving Mirai to her sister.

"Look over yourself, my child." The Tsukikage said, caressing his daughter's face.

"Bye-bye, sister." Fulla said. Frigg was about to cry again. Sjöfn rolled her eyes.

"Here is this potion." Sjöfn gave Frigg a pink bottle with things wrote down in Moon Runes. "This will change your hair colour to red, when it starts to get brown means you need to take the potion again. Be wise while drinking it, if it ends you'll need to wear a wig or something." Frigg looked to the bottle. "What are you waiting for, you jerk? Drink it!" Frigg trembled a little. Douryokugen and the Tsukikage sent Sjöfn a bad look.

"Yuck! It's undrinkable." Frigg said. Minato and Kagerou were looking expectantly to her, waiting to see her hair changing colour. And it didn't take long. The roots of her hair started getting red and then the colours softly got down as if they were water, painting Frigg's huge hair, making it as red as Mirai's and Sjöfn's.

"Amazing!" Minato said, open-mouthed. "How have you made that?"

"With a little bit of science knowledge and a little more of Norse Magic." Sjöfn explained.

"We need to go." Kagerou remembered. Minato and Frigg looked to them. The group went to the harbour.

"Take good care of Fulla-Hime, Flash-san." Douryokugen said. Frigg felt a little sad.

"Don't worry! _Frulla_-Hime is fine with me!" Minato said. All looked to him.

"It's Fulla." Frigg corrected. Minato blushed and tried to pretend he was not embarrassed.

"I knew it was _Fullana_!" The ANBU said. Sjöfn laugh out loud.

"Now I've noticed. You never said their names… you are unable to spell it." Sjöfn mocked.

"It's hard to say names like those, ok!? I'm simply not used to." Minato tried to excuse his misspelling.

"Don't worry, Minato-sama. You'll have plenty of time to learn how to spell it, plus, if she is going to Konoha, maybe it will be better for the people in there to not know her real name." Kagerou said. Frigg and Minato looked at her.

"Bye, Fulla-Hime." Douryokugen said, hugging Fulla. Fulla felt really strange with that hug, but Frigg felt kind of jealous, looking down very sad. "When I'll become strong enough, I'll send you one of my wolves, so you can come back with Fulla-Hime."

"I hope the next time I meet you, you'll already be Tsukikage." Minato said, smiling.

"I can say the same." Akatsuki said. Minato looked to him. "I also want you to come back here, as Hokage." Minato smiled.

"I guess those eyes are really useful at all." Minato said.

The ship departed. They all waved good-bye. Frigg was looking to Akatsuki and Mirai and smiled.

"I'm sure… I'll meet the again." Frigg said.

…

Long after they've reached land, the group continued walking through the woods and under some rain.

Frigg was a little tired, while Minato and Kagerou continued walking with no problem.

"Can we have a break?" Frigg asked. Kagerou and Minato looked back. "I'm tired."

"But we still have more than half the way to go." Minato said.

"Why can't we use Tsubasa no Jutsu and fly? It would be far easier." Frigg said. Minato went near her.

"These countries are in war. If we use a Jutsu, they will realise we are ninjas from a foreign country and they will attack us. That's why we need to go on foot." Minato explained. Frigg looked down.

"I think I can fix that." Kagerou said and bit her two thumbs, making them bleed and placing them on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" there was some smoke and two beautiful white unicorns appeared. Frigg was amazed.

"Wow! They are so beautiful!" Frigg ran to them and started caressing the two unicorns. "I never saw something so beautiful before." Kagerou smiled.

"Unicorns can make their horns disappear to hide themselves; so, none will think that we're ninjas." Kagerou said and rode a unicorn. Minato rode the other and raised his hand to Frigg.

"Come on! I guess the trip will be less exhausting this way." Yellow Flash said. Frigg blushed and grabbed his hand. He placed her on the horse and the group rode the rest of the way.

After a long time, they reached the green gates of Konoha. The Moon princess was marvelled with their size.

"Well, _Fumma_! Welcome to the Village Hidden Within the Leaves." Minato said. Frigg sent him an annoyed looked. The man realized he had misspelled her name again. Minato took her from the unicorn and the three entered in the village.

The newcomer was contemplating everything in her new town. The city was a little empty of people, but filled with green trees. The chirps of the birds were very well heard and the leaves falling make it look as if the Nature was alive inside the gates. The buildings, on the other hand, seemed to be old and calling for some repairs. The few people who were on the streets appeared to be sad and broken. Frigg didn't feel very well seeing that. She grabbed Minato's coat, as if she was trying to protect herself from that crying world. Minato looked to her.

"I know… it's sad." Minato sighed. "It's a completely different world from the one you used to live. This is a village that suffers with an endless war." Frigg looked down.

"It's so sad… I've foreseen it… but I never thought it would be like this." Frigg cried.

"That's why we need to move forward and work harder, so we can finish this." Minato said, with confidence on his eyes. Frigg noticed, just like Kagerou, who smiled. "One day, we will change all of this. All of this…"

"Are you talking about yourself?" Frigg asked. Minato stared at her. "You seem to have some kind of hidden wish within your eyes. Plus… I can see in your future…" Minato quickly cover her mouth with his hand.

"Don't say it!" Minato said nervously, looking deeply into Frigg's five pupil eyes. "I don't wanna hear any predictions about my future!" Kagerou looked to him. Frigg didn't understand. "I want my future to be what it always was… a surprise. So please… if you ever foresee something regarding me, keep it for yourself, for I'll know it later, like it or not. Can you do that for me?"

"I… I guess so." Frigg said.

"Kagerou. Minato-san." Someone called. Minato looked back, such as Kagerou and Frigg. Three black haired and eyed persons were behind them, along with a seven years old black haired and eyed boy and a months old baby. They were all dressed in black.

"The Uchiha family. What a surprise!" Minato exclaimed. The woman was Mikoto, who was caring the baby on her arms. The man at her side was his husband, Fugaku and the other man was her brother…

"Phoenix." Kagerou whispered. He looked to her and smiled.

"We heard that you have departed on a mission." Phoenix said. "I was surprised to hear you went too, Kagerou. I thought you didn't take missions from Konoha."

"I went by Minato-sama's will." Kagerou explained. Frigg was looking to Mikoto's baby, remembering Mirai. Mikoto noticed her.

"You seem to be new here. I'm Uchiha Mikoto. And you're?"

"Owlgrimm Fulla." Frigg answered. The Uchihas found her name strange.

"What an odd name. You're not from the Fire Country, are you?" Fugaku asked.

"She is a person we've saved from an attack. She is going to be with us for a while, until the war calms down a little bit." Minato explained. Kagerou noticed the young child was crying. She kneeled down near him.

"What's wrong, Obito-chan?" Kagerou asked. He looked to her with his eyes red from crying. Phoenix put his hand on the child's head. The Uchihas made a sad face. Minato noticed it, such as Frigg.

"My mom… she died…" Obito cried. Kagerou's eyes opened wide. Minato looked down and then to Phoenix.

"Sorry… we didn't…" Minato said noticing Phoenix expression. Kagerou also looked to him.

"Don't be like that. It happens." Phoenix said. Kagerou looked back to Obito.

"Here. Have some candy." Kagerou said, giving Obito some sweetmeat. Obito looked to her and took some, smiling.

"Thanks." Obito said, cleaning his eyes again. Kagerou smiled and got up.

"Thank you." Phoenix said to Kagerou. The two stared for a while.

"Come on, _Fulmina_. Let's go and meet Hokage-sama." Minato whispered at Frigg's ear. She looked to him.

"And Kagerou-san?" Frigg asked. Minato smiled.

"She will be fine." Minato said and the two quietly left, giving a sign to Mikoto and Fugaku.

"Obito-kun, come with auntie." Mikoto called. Obito grabbed his father's legs. Phoenix looked to him.

"Go. Father will be home soon." Phoenix said. Obito cried a little and went home with Mikoto and Fugaku. Phoenix was now alone with Kagerou.

"Sorry for your wife." Kagerou said. Phoenix looked down again. "She was so well when I and Minato-sama left the Village…"

"Not even I know how it happened." Phoenix answered. "I had just come from a war mission and the Hokage told me she was found dead near the Hyuuga's district." Kagerou was listening carefully. "I didn't even have time to react. The worst part was coming home and telling my little Obito his mother was dead."

"Did the police found out something about it?" Kagerou asked. Phoenix closed his eyes.

"No. I asked Fugaku to give priority to the case, but no clues were found." Phoenix explained. He opened his eyes, fitting the ground. "My wife was precious to me. She was by my side when you…" Phoenix looked Kagerou in the eyes. "When you left me…" Kagerou didn't appear to be sorry for that. "She was so kind I ended up marrying her… she was… my best friend… I regret… I couldn't love her as she deserved." Kagerou looked down. The Uchiha looked to her. "I hope you've changed your opinion about me…" Phoenix raised his hand and held Kagerou's hair, caressing it. "I really want to… I always wanted to…" Kagerou gazed at him.

"Why have you killed your wife?" She asked. Phoenix eyes opened wide.

"What are you talking about?" The Uchiha was perplexed with Kagerou's accusation. "Me? Killing my wife… that's absurd. I would never do that… Even if I didn't love her, she is Obito's mother." Kagerou continued gazing at him. "Kagerou?"

"It was you… I can't believe you've done it." Kagerou looked down. "Poor woman…" Phoenix looked to the other side.

"Have you learned to read people just by looking into their faces with Minato or did he learn it with you?" Phoenix asked. "If you're so certain it was me, what are you going to do then?" Kagerou looked to him.

"Denouncing you to the police would be stupid, they're from your family and they would do nothing. The Hokage wouldn't harm you without any evidences besides the word of a woman who refuses to serve his village." Kagerou said. Phoenix continued staring her and then smiled. "You seemed to manage out to escape… again."

"Konoha is losing so much without having you as its ninja." Phoenix said and put his hands around Kagerou. "Every single word you say just excites me more." The Uchiha whispered at Kagerou's ear. "Don't you wanna be wife? Don't you want to be the wife of a person that always reborn back from the ashes? Ah, Kagerou?" Phoenix started rubbing his head on Kagerou's.

"Sorry… but I have to protect Minato-sama." Kagerou said. Phoenix looked to her. "Plus… my clan, the Nakamura Clan, does not take as a consort a person like you. Years ago… you were far more different that the person you've become." Phoenix eyes turned Sharingan. "Please, let me go." The Uchiha didn't move.

"And if I didn't?" Phoenix asked. Kagerou smiled.

Intense pain.

"Kagerou… you…" Phoenix had his hands in the middle of his legs and fell on his knees. "How could you…" he said with a thin voice.

"Maybe you should use your Sharingan to make your dick become stronger: otherwise, every time you hug me like that you will pass through another moment of deep aches." Kagerou teased. Phoenix was really pissed off. "Try to reborn that back from the ashes. Have a good day." Kagerou turned back and left. Phoenix smiled.

"That woman…" Phoenix said.

Minato and Frigg reached the Hokage's building and were now entering Sandaime's room.

"Minato, I'm glad to have you back." Sandaime said with his cherish smile and with his pipe on his mouth. "How was the Hidden Moon?"

"I would spend the rest of the day speaking about everything I saw in there and a week more just to talk about its stories." Minato explained. The Hokage looked to Frigg.

"I guess this is the person your friend asked you to protect." The Hokage noticed. Frigg grabbed her dress and made a bow, just like the princesses in the movies do. The Hokage blushed a little.

"Good afternoon, Hokage-Dono. My name is Owlgrimm Fulla. Pleasured to meet you." Frigg said, while making the bow.

"I cannot stand without noticing that you must belong to a very important family. Welcome to the Hidden Leaf." The Hokage said, making a small bow. Frigg felt better. Minato smiled to her. "I hope you to enjoy the little of what our village has to offer."

"I'm sure I will." Frigg answered.

"Hokage-sama, there are somethings about _Furriela_ I would like to talk with you about." Minato said. The Hokage knit one eyebrow and opened the other eye wide. Frigg blushed a lot. "I misspelled it again?"

"Yeah." Frigg answered quietly.

"Go ahead." The Hokage asked.

Minato explained everything about Frigg's foreseeing power, but said nothing about its source.

"I see…" Sandaime said and looked to Frigg. "Foreseeing the future… sure it is a rare gift. Is there any problem in consulting you about war affairs?"

"I'm used to it. Feel free." Frigg answered, making another bow.

"You're free to go." Sandaime said. The two left.

Minato drove Frigg to his house. She noticed it was really small.

"I know it isn't the palace that you are used to live in, but I guess it would do." Minato said. Frigg was looking to the living room, finding some photos from Minato, Kagerou and some of their friends. Frigg grabbed one of the photos. "The kitchen is at your left and the bathroom…" Minato noticed she was looking to one of photos. He went near her and looked to the photo he had with Shikaku, Inoichi and Chouza. "Ah, those guys went to the Academy with me. They are my friends… we get drunk together."

"This black haired man here…" Frigg said. Minato looked to her. "Someone will scar his face… he is going to have a baby boy five-six years from now." Minato smiled.

"Weh? Shikaku being a father?! Now that's something I'll have to see with my own eyes!" Minato said. Frigg continued looking to the photo.

"He is going to be a father in the same year the other two. The chubby one is also going to be father of a boy and the blonde one will have a girl." Frigg said. Minato stared at her. Frigg looked to Minato as if she was trying to say something.

"NO! No telling future for me!" Minato asked, covering her mouth with his hand. "I don't wanna know. Don't tell." The ANBU took out his hand. Frigg continued looking to him. Minato left the room. Kagerou entered and looked to Frigg.

"I cannot see him…" Frigg whispered. Kagerou stared at her. "With a child on his arms…" Kagerou's eyes opened wide. Frigg noticed she was there.

"Minato-sama…" Kagerou got worried.

Someone knocked on the door. Kagerou continued looking to Frigg. Minato entered back into the living room and noticed their mood. He decided not to ask and opened the door. It was Jiraya.

"Oh, my boy! I heard from Sandaime that you were back. I came to…" Jiraya noticed Frigg. "Oh! What a beautiful lady. Hello." Frigg looked to him.

"You…" Frigg whispered. Jiraya noticed her eyes. "You will… lose someone dear to you."

"Why is she saying that?" Jiraya asked.

"Because it is going happen." Minato said. Jiraya looked to him. "This woman has the power to foresee the future." Jiraya looked back to Frigg.

"Oh! Sorry… you didn't want me to tell it." Frigg excused herself, making a bow and looked back to the photos. Minato and Jiraya went near the window and started talking.

"Foreseeing powers… Sure, my kid, you always choose hard girls." Jiraya played. Minato smiled. Kagerou entered in the kitchen. "So… how it was in the Hidden Moon?"

"Well… it was very cold." Minato said, while staring the Hokage monument. "Tell me, Sensei, have you ever heard the legend of Kurogane?"

"Kurogane…" Jiraya searched his memories. "Kurogane… The name is not unfamiliar. Oh! The Norse Ninja. The man who is said to control dragons and who's blood can give immortality. Yes, I heard it when I was a kid. It's one of those myths we will never know if it's true, like the Rikudou's eyes."

"If you were in the Hidden Moon you would see letters wrote down by Kurogane himself." Minato said. Jiraya looked to him.

"But that legend is dated…"

"With more than 500 years. I know." Minato said and continued looking to the monument. "It is said in the Hidden Moon that he left the village to make them happier and safer. Even nowadays people see him as a hero… more… they see him as a god that made the place where they live and left for them. You should have seen it, sensei…" Jiraya noticed the way Minato was speaking about Kurogane. "The way people spoke about him… the love with which they remembered him. How they praised him… It was beautiful." Jiraya looked to Minato, while he was staring the Hokage's monument and smiling. "Can you imagine sensei? Can you imagine being a hero? Being a real hero. People would remember you for something good and great you've done. Something so… so beyond the level of a human. Being praised for something so good that you would be remembered for generations. Something so good and great that would make the ones you've saved see you as a God. It must be a feeling…" Minato continued gazing the Hokage's monument. "More than the feeling… it's necessary to have the courage of a God to be treated as one. That man… Kouryou Kurogane, even with all his defects, he did something so great that he is remembered everywhere in the ninja world." Jiraya smiled.

"Did you get that inspiration from the Norse Ninja?" Jiraya asked. Minato closed his eyes, smiling more.

"When I read that book I asked to myself… will I ever be like him? Even if it was just a half of what he was, but… will I ever be remembered for something great that I've done?" Minato asked.

"Many times, Heroes are not recognized by their heroic acts. Many are, sometimes, forgotten or living as if they did nothing. Being a hero also needs some kind of luck." Jiraya alerted. "Plus, when someone makes those kinds of sacrifices they ended up being hated by their families, who just wanted them to be at their sides. Sometimes, leaving the family behind is the greatest sacrifice a hero must have to do. That's also what makes them great… Leaving behind all they have achieved in life for a greater good."

"Thinking in that, just makes us realise how heroes really are great." Minato said. "Leaving everything behind…"

"Kurogane… I wonder if his heirs are still alive… I wonder if they have beautiful women in their family." Jiraya said. Minato tried to hide his laugh. "Mmm… What a wonderful smell! I wonder if Kagerou allows me to have dinner here tonight. I never smelt something like this before." Minato also noticed the smell.

"This is not from the food." Minato said.

"What are you talking about and why are you so nervous?" Jiraya asked. "This is the first time I've ever smelled something so sweet… plus… it makes me feel so relaxed." Jiraya noticed Frigg. "What wrong with her?" The woman was looking to Minato with a strange look.

"You're alive…" Frigg said, but her voice was some kind of different. Minato remembered what Douryokugen told him before.

"What the…?" Jiraya was about to speak, but Minato put his hand on his sensei's chest. Frigg continued walking to Minato.

"How? I thought… I've foreseen you killing Kurogane, but… I never thought the gods would allow you to reborn after what you've done." Frigg said. Jiraya looked to Minato, who also appeared to be confused. "First, Rødulv, and now… you." Frigg gently smiled. "It's so good to see your face again…" Frigg raised her hands to Minato. "I… I missed your arms so much." Minato had no idea what to do, but decided to make as Akatsuki told him. Right before Frigg's hand touched Minato's face, her body froze. The Leaves noticed her expression.

"What? She seems to be locked by something." Jiraya noticed, but nor him nor Minato could see anything around her. Tears softly fell from Frigg's eyes.

"Why?" Frigg cried. "Why can't I touch you? Just a touch… These seals…" Frigg continued crying, with her body still.

In the kitchen, Kagerou noticed the smell.

"I never sensed this aroma…" Kagerou said and noticed something else. "These seals…" Kagerou went to the living room, seeing Frigg crying and Minato and Jiraya looking to her. "Three even seals." Jiraya looked to her. Kagerou took out six papers, three with the Kanji for "Naka" and the other three with the Kanji for "Mura". "Let's see" Kagerou made some seals and the papers waved in the air, getting attached to something invisible. When the six were placed, golden chains appeared all around the room. Every single chain was holding Frigg from moving.

"Kagerou?" Minato exclaimed.

"So… Skuld is sealed with three even seals." Kagerou said. Minato and Jiraya looked to Frigg, seeing seals on her arms and legs, on her chest and on her head.

"I see…" Minato watched the seals carefully.

"The ones on her arms and legs were made by Gamma and Omega." Kagerou realized. "The chains have their names on it." The Sennin and the ANBU noticed it.

"And the one on her head was made by Amaterasu-Kami and Tsukiyomi-Kami." Minato said. "The Kanji's for their names are placed in each her eyes. Amaterasu on the right and Tsukiyomi on the left." The man noticed the one on her chest. "The last seal has made with blood…" Minato looked carefully. Frigg continued crying. "It's in Moon Runes… but I recognized this characters… they go for "Kouryou" and the other for "Skuld". It must be the seal they've use to block out Susanowo child's powers." Minato looked to Frigg. "You're Skuld." The woman cried.

"I just wanted to…" Skuld said. Minato closed his eyes and placed his arms around Frigg's body, hugging her tightly. Skuld was caught by surprise, but smiled, softly closing her eyes. The chains fell on the ground. Jiraya and Kagerou noticed it and looked to Minato and Frigg. "This hug… I've waited for it for so long… Finally… I found you." Minato looked to her, without taking his arms off. He was feeling something strange… as if he hugged her before. "You… the one who is stronger than any of his ancestors." Kagerou's eyes opened-wide. "You… who descends from that blessed…" Frigg fainted. The chains disappeared.

"_Floribella_-Hime!" Minato called. Frigg continued unconscious. Jiraya looked to them.

"Could it be…? This woman… is she…" Jiraya asked. Minato closed his eyes.

"If you know the legend of Kurogane, you must also have heard from Skuld." Minato said. "This woman here, _Furigo_-Hime… is Skuld's medium." Jiraya's eyes opened wide. Kagerou continued looking to them. 'Skuld must have found out that Minato-sama is Kurogane's Heir. The name 'Namikaze' was gave by me because Hokage-sama thought it would cause many troubles if he had no family name. Though Minato-sama does not know that he is named Kouryou Minato.' Kagerou thought and closed her eyes. 'I'm sure Minato-sama will not touch Frigg-Hime if his blood starts speaking out louder, but…' Kagerou fitted them again. 'I fear… No. I cannot fear. I need to leave Minato-sama alone. I need to go back to the castle… with Frigg-Hime here, Minato-sama will not be in danger.' Kagerou went near Minato. The man looked to her.

"I'm going to the castle that once belonged to your father." Kagerou said. Jiraya was caught by surprise, but the one who was really not expecting that was Minato. He always lived with Kagerou and had no memories from the place where he was born.

"Why? Why now? Kagerou!" Minato asked, a little nervous and sad. Kagerou showed him the same smile she always showed. "You always told me you would protect me…"

"And I will." Kagerou interrupted. "I have my means to know if you're in danger, plus I know you will not die." Minato looked down. "You always said you wanted to live alone without me helping you all the time… well, you always denied my help, because you wanted to grow up alone." Minato looked up to her. "Don't worry. I'll come to visit you every month. My place is not in Konoha and it will never be." Minato smiled to her.

"If that's what you really want, you're free to go." Minato said. Frigg started moving. She opened he eyes and looked up to Minato.

"Minato-san…" She said, smiling. Minato also smiled to her.

"Plus, Fulla-san is here, she can help you with the housework." Kagerou said. Frigg blushed a lot and became very embarrassed. "What?"

"It's just that… I don't know… I don't know how to…" Frigg was really blushed. Kagerou and Minato realised.

"Well, if you are called Hime… I believe that's because you were always treated as a princess and that you…" Jiraya was about to end the phrase, but he noticed Frigg embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Fulla-Hime, I'll teach you." Kagerou said. Frigg smiled. Minato and Jiraya became curious about how Frigg was going to deal with her new life.

Two days later in a sunny morning, Minato was on the sofa, seeing TV and dressing only a sleeveless black shirt and black boxers. He appeared to be a little annoyed. Someone rang on the doorbell. Minato got up and opened the door.

"Hello, Minato!" Shikaku said. He appeared with Inoichi and Chouza. "We came to see the football match with you." The three entered and all sat down on the sofa.

"So… Tell us things about the Hidden Moon. Does it really exist?" Inoichi asked. Minato smiled.

"You would be surprised." Minato said and started speaking with his friends.

Minutes later, Frigg got up and passed through the living room, where the men were, to get to the kitchen. She yawned and all looked to her. Minato blushed a lot and became very embarrassed. His friends smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh! Who are you, young miss?" Inoichi asked, blushing. Frigg looked to him. Minato's friends sent him a tricky look. Minato blushed even more.

"It-it-it-it is not what you're thinking!" Minato tried to explain himself.

"Your lace-trimmed is very unique, where have you bought that?" Chouza asked. Frigg continued looking to them. Minato ran to her, grabbing a blanket from the sofa and putting it around her.

"What are you doing here?!" Minato asked, trembling a little. Frigg looked to him, unable to understand his nerves.

"I live here, remember, Minato-san?!" Frigg asked. Ino-Shika-Chou team was hiding their perverted laughs. Minato was sweating while looking to Frigg, whose blue eyes were calling him unintentionally.

"Why have you entered the living-room in your underwear and in that… are things so transparent called nightdresses?" Minato asked. Frigg continued without understanding.

"We don't mind!" Shikaku said. The three laughed. Minato continued very embarrassed.

"Did you walk dressed up like that in your house?" Minato asked.

"Always." She answered. All the men bleed from their noses. 'Akatsuki-kun…' Minato thought. 'Now I understand why you were father at such a young age.'

"From now on, you must remember you're not living in your house anymore and that many people come to my house. So, dress up something more… less… just dress up." Minato said, cleaning the blood from his nose.

"Oh!" Minato friends sighed, sadly. Frigg smiled.

"Ok!" She was about to take out the blanket, but Minato quickly covered her again.

"Ah… you better keep this around you until you get dressed." Minato said. Frigg smiled again and went back to her bedroom. The ANBU sighed with relief.

"Mmm… who was that sexy angel?" Inoichi asked. Minato looked to them. "I didn't think you were going to get another girlfriend so soon."

"Don't get any silly ideas." Minato said, while sitting back in the sofa. "She is the person the Hidden Moon asked me to protect."

"So… when is Kagerou-san getting here with the food?" Chouza asked.

"She went shopping some stuff." Minato said.

"Kagerou-san said that I will make breakfast!" Frigg came out, dressing a more simply clothing, but sure she exaggerated in some details, like on the very low-necked kimono-style dress, again filled with lace.

Nose-bleed.

Frigg went to the kitchen to make the meal.

"Sure she likes herself." Shikaku said.

"She was a supermodel from the Hidden Moon. She is used to dress up like that all the time." Minato explained. 'It's going to be hard to change her.' He thought.

Minutes later, Frigg came out with their breakfast.

"Ready! It's the first time I've made something like this, so, I hope you enjoy!" Frigg said, placing the food in front of them.

"Good! I was really getting hungry!" Chouza said. The four put the first piece of food on the mouth.

Silence.

"So? It's good?" Frigg asked, looking to them. Their faces turned blue, then green, then yellow, then black. "I'm going to get you the milk!" Frigg left the living room. All grabbed a handkerchief and threw out.

"This is the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted." Inoichi said.

"Not even I can eat this." Chouza said. They looked to Minato.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm going to miss Kagerou-san." Chouza said.

"I'm happy to hear that." Kagerou entered with her purchases. Chouza cried while looking to her. "Let me guess…"

"Kagerou-san!" Frigg ran to her. "I've finished breakfast!" Frigg gave her a cup. Kagerou drank a little. "So?!" Kagerou smiled to her. The men feared her reaction.

"It's horrible." Kagerou said, continuing smiling as if it was adorable. Frigg looked down.

"I'm really a burden…" Frigg cried. "I'm good for nothing." Kagerou looked to her, just like Minato. "Why do people even bother in taking care of me…? Sjöfn was right… I'm just a blond dumb princess."

"Let me tell something that happened with me." Kagerou started. "When I was younger, my mother told me everyday that I was living to serve and protect Minato-sama." Minato looked to her. Shikaku looked down and then closed his eyes. "So, I needed to learn everything to do so…" Frigg continued crying. "In the beginning, it was really hard. My older sisters were far better than me. I usually ended up cutting my hands and making the others skip a meal when it was my turn to cook, but…" Frigg looked to her. "With a strong will everything is possible."

"But… Kagerou-san doesn't even break a nail while cooking. I broke three just to cut the tomato." Frigg cried.

"I've already broke too many." Kagerou said. Minato got up and went near Frigg.

"Even I broke my legs, my arms, my fingers, even my entire body, to become the ninja I am today. Now I know I'm better than I was before." Minato said. "You too will. Growing always hurts; if it doesn't then it's not growing." Frigg looked him in the eyes. 'Father always made things simpler to me; he never wanted me to get hurt…' Frigg thought. 'Maybe it is for that reason… that I haven't grown up.' Minato smiled to her. "You will only become a burden… if you stop believing in yourself, because in that moment you will become a body without will." Frigg hugged Minato.

"Thanks." Frigg said.

"Well, maybe we should begin by asking you what do you know?" Minato asked. Frigg blushed.

"I know how to make manicure and pedicure." Frigg said. Minato looked to her. His friends thought the same thing, with a sarcastic tone: 'Yeah! That's really useful in the ninja world.'

"Well… there is no manicure in Konoha." Kagerou said. Frigg smiled to her.

"So, I can go from house to house and offer my services and… in return… instead of money, I'll ask the housewives to teach me stuff like cooking." Frigg was really enthusiastic. "Can I do that, Minato-san?" Minato looked to her.

"If that's your will, do it. As long as you don't leave Konoha…" Minato said. Frigg grabbed his hand, catching him by surprise.

"Can I start by doing it on Minato-san?!" Frigg asked. Minato's friends laughed quietly. The ANBU blushed a lot, hesitating a little. "Please." Frigg asked, grabbing Minato's hand tighter and pulling it with hers, leaning them in her chest. "I would love to do so." Minato was sweating a lot. Everybody laughed.

In the outside wall, near the window, Kurogane's ghost lied, smiling.

§Sure the path to become a hero is hard, Minato. But…§ Kurogane looked to the sky. §I'm sure you will make it.§ Kurogane closed his eyes and then looked to the Hokage monument. §Now that I remember, I never thanked Shodai Hokage for saving my only female heir around a hundred years ago. How rude of me. If it wasn't for him and Shigure, that girl would got up killed and my line would be broken. Better hurry up!§ Kurogane's ghost vanished.

The next day, Kagerou was about to leave the Leaf. Minato sure was sad with the depart of the only person he could call 'mother'.

"Are you sure you will be ok?" Minato asked. Kagerou looked to him, smiling, and raised her hands. Minato looked to them and smile. "Hum! Candy. Always candy."

"Take care, Minato-sama." Kagerou made a bow and left. Minato looked to her. Frigg looked to him and then to her.

"You like her a lot, don't you?" Frigg asked. Minato smiled.

"She raised me… Kagerou is… the person dearest to me." He said with a tear on his eye.

Someplace else in Konoha, in a very dark lab, a man with long black hair, white skin and green snake eyes was working in an experience, when he felt he was being watched.

"You can come out. Your red eyes are being reflected by my bottles." The white skin man said.

"Sure you live up to your name, Orochimaru." The man revealed himself.

"Phoenix. What a surprise! What do you want?" Orochimaru asked.

"I want you to forget the oath you've made to Sandaime and not reveal Minato anything from his family." Phoenix asked. Orochimaru knit his brows.

"Sure that's a great request. What are you seeking?" Orochimaru asked. Phoenix smiled.

"Namikaze's blood." Phoenix said. Orochimaru's eyes opened a little more.

"I see… the same as Madara… are you sure? I mean, the Hokage will stop you and you still have to think about that Nakamura." Orochimaru warned. Phoenix looked down. "I won't." Phoenix sent him a bad look. "You see… I win nothing with that, plus, you're not Madara, you will be spotted right away by the Nakamura woman."

"You're wrong." Phoenix said. Orochimaru felt the temperature in the lab increasing. A huge phoenix appeared above him, craving its claws on Orochimaru's shoulders. The Legendary ninja looked to the Uchiha. "You win your life." The flames from the mystic bird were burning Orochimaru's skin. "Plus… I really am Madara, after all, we, Uchihas, are like the birds from the flames. We always reborn from the ashes. A snake like you, who always crawls on the ground, knows nothing from the great sky." Orochimaru got angry by having someone joking with his powers. "Do as I say and I'll spare you. Do not… and then I'll have just the work to kill you and another bastard chosen to tell him, so I can assure… that blessed blood will be mine." The phoenix left Orochimaru and disappeared, along with the Uchiha. The Legendary Ninja got up.

"Those Uchihas… sure they are all mad…" Orochimaru smiled. "I'm screwed."

………………………………………………………………………

So, what about this chapter?

Why does Phoenix want Minato's blood so much?

Will Orochimaru perish to Phoenix request?

How will Minato deal with Frigg on his house?

Will their blood speak louder than their obligations and oaths?

Open your scrolls for the next Jutsu: "The Harbour of Wind and Waves"

With a five years long time skip, how will our characters be?

Hello! Thanks for reading until this very far. I'd no free time to write as fast as I wished because I'm very busy with university work and this January I'll have lots of tests and exams to make… my teachers think we are machines and fill us with work. I'll try to finish the chapters this Christmas vacations and publish them when time comes. Sorry for the long wait.

Finally in the Manga we were able to see Kushina's face. Now let's just wait for Itachi to kick Sasuke's butt, so Naruto can come out and save him. At least, that's what I'm waiting for.

Thank you a lot for reading and reviewing.

Happy New Year!

Kisses for everyone.


	35. The Harbour of Wind and Waves

The Harbour of Wind and Waves 

Five years had pass since the Skuld came to the Hidden Leaf. The village appeared to have improved a little. The houses had a better look but there were less people in the streets.

Namikaze Minato, now 25 years old, was coming from a mission with his three students, Uchiha Obito, Rin and Hatake Kakashi. Minato left being an ANBU two years ago, when the Hokage thought it would be better for him and for Konoha that he served as a Jounin, so he could train some younger ninjas and help more the others in war. Last year, he became sensei of his three students, who now take missions with him, although, not very dangerous ones, those, Minato took alone.

The Jounin reached his house, the same he had his entire life, and grabbed the newspaper on the floor. He opened the door and looked everywhere. A sweet smell of cake was filling the area.

"Mmm… Raspberry cake!" Minato whispered. "My favourite." He slowly and quietly walked through the living room, but he heard a female voice starting to sing.

"_Eating roasted browns in the harbour, watching the white world in front of me. Hearing the howls of the nearby wolves, under the soft tones of the sunset_." The voice sang. Minato decided to stay behind the kitchen door, hearing the song. "_The Earth nights in the West, where the Sun sleeps and the mist turns into ice_." The more the Jounin heard the song, the more he was certain that he had already heard it before. "_North is the Sun's right side and shows me the land of the two sides of life. From where you came and for where you go. Land of the dragons and the Winds_." Minato closed his eyes, trying to remember the song. "_It's the place of legends and the immortality, and where the Heaven touches the Earth… the place of the Nine Worlds._" Minato opened his eyes again. 'This song… I remembered someone singing it for me… long ago.' The voice continued. "_Land of the Fire is the South, placed in the same direction the ring you gave to me. Then I look to the place the Moon rises back, place of birth and renovation. Home of the Waves, where the music embraces passion._" Minato opened the door and saw Frigg singing while washing the dishes. He smiled to her. Her hair was now brown, once the potion had already worn out; Frigg needs to wear a wig. She didn't notice Minato and continued. "_This is my Harbour of Wind and Waves, where the sea is painted with white waves and the wind blows with the sacred beings. And you… god of my heart, who rises the Sun and Moon…_" Frigg stopped.

"You can continue, I was enjoying." Minato said. Frigg was caught by surprise.

"Minato-san!" She exclaimed. "You're back." Minato went near her. Frigg blushed a little. "I… I made you a cake, so you could eat when you return."

"Mmm… that will be awesome." Minato said, blushing. "But now…" Minato gazed Frigg in the eyes. "I want you to finish the song." Frigg looked away from Minato's eyes, blushing even more.

"I can't." Frigg said. Minato looked to her.

"Why not? The lyric was so beautiful." Minato said. Frigg continued looking away.

"This was the song Reignfield-Hime sang to Kurogane-Dono every time he came back from a mission." Frigg explained. "No-one was able to memorize the song until the very end. Only Kurogane-Dono and Reignfield-Hime knew it entirely." Minato continued looking to her. "It's named '_The Höfn af Vindur og Veifa _'."

"You need to translate it for me, I can't understand ancient Norse." Minato asked. Frigg looked to him.

"It… it means… The Harbour of Wind and Waves." Frigg translated. Minato looked to her, with a suspicious face.

"Are you sure?" Minato asked. She noticed his expression. "How curious." Minato smiled. Frigg found it strange. "Come to the living room with me and bring some cake. I wanna read the news." Frigg smiled.

The man sat on the sofa and Frigg entered with the cake and some juice. She sat down near Minato and gave him a piece of cake.

"It's delicious." Minato said. She blushed.

Minato had to pass through Hell until he started eating decent food. Frigg took more than two years until she started to cook eatable food. Before that, Minato usually had stomach-aches, alimentation disturbances, and some hospitalizations, not for speaking in the times she blew his house when she was trying to learn how to use the oven. So now, he is really happy that she had become a nice cooker.

"I've heard from the Hokage that you've told him about an attack from the Grass Country." Minato said. Frigg looked to him and smiled.

"I'm glad I can help." She said. Minato smiled too.

"Thank you." He said. The two looked for a while, but then they quickly looked a side, much blushed. "Let's see the news!" Minato said on a rush and put the newspaper in front of his face, starting to read it. Frigg bound her hands, while blushing even more. "WHAT?!" She looked alarmed to Minato. He appeared to be somewhat shocked. "Orochimaru-sama ran away from Konoha, along with his student and some other subordinates!" Minato read from the journal. "But… I thought he was going to be chosen as the Yondaime Hokage. How did this happen?" Minato appeared not to accept the news. "Poor Jiraya-sensei, he really considered Orochimaru-sama as a friend. I need to meet him." Minato was about to get up, but Frigg held him. He looked to her.

"Jiraya-san went after him." Minato looked down. "Sorry."

"This surely was not the time for Konoha to lose two excellent ninjas as them." Minato said, worried with Jiraya. Frigg smiled to him.

"Don't worry. Jiraya-san will come back alive and unspoiled." Frigg guaranteed. Minato smiled with relief. The two stared again at each other.

Someone knocked.

"Coming!" Minato said and opened the door. It was Shikaku and a long black haired woman. "Oh! See who has appeared! Come on in!" Minato invited with a smile. The two entered and Minato asked them to have a sit. "So, what made you come here?"

"Well…" Shikaku blushed a little. Minato looked to him. The black haired woman looked to Shikaku. "You see, I decided…"

"We." The woman corrected. Shikaku smiled to her and then looked back to Minato.

"We decided to get married." Shikaku said. Minato was caught by surprise. Frigg, as expected, was already waiting for that.

"Married, when?" Minato asked.

"Within two months." Shikaku said and then looked down. Minato noticed his expression. "The war is taking the lives of thousands of Leaf shinobis… I wanna profit my life the much I can. I know it can be troublesome, but… I wanna die knowing that I've made something." The black haired woman looked to him. "I love Yoshino so much…" Shikaku smiled and put his hand above hers. "I wanna marry her." Yoshino smiled

"Oh! Shikaku, don't say those things in front of other people, you know I blush." Yoshino said, blushing a lot. Shikaku closed his eyes, smiling.

"Truths are to be told." Shikaku said and looked to Minato. "Before…"

"You want to say me something, don't you?" Minato asked. Shikaku continued staring at him.

"I need to talk you." Shikaku got up, Minato followed his moves. "Yoshino, would you mind staying her?"

"Not at all, I can have Fulla-san making my nails." Yoshino said, grabbing Frigg's hands. The Moon woman was caught by surprise. "Please. I want you to be the one doing them in my weeding. You're so good at it."

"Thank you, Yoshino-san." Frigg said with a smile. Minato looked to her, smiling without intention and blushing a little. Shikaku noticed and then looked down. The two men went to the balcony.

"What do you want to tell me?" Minato asked. Shikaku looked to him.

"Have you heard about Orochimaru's escape?" Shikaku asked. Yellow Flash looked down.

"Yes… How could he do something like that in moments like the ones we're living? It's sad." Minato said. Shikaku continued looking to him.

"Hokage-sama now is thinking if he is going to continue as Hokage for a little more time, or if he is going to choose another successor." Shikaku informed. Minato looked anxious to him. "He is now gathering information about numberless Konoha ninjas and trying to find out someone perfect for the spot. Of course, it needs to be someone with heart and guts for the place." Minato smiled to him. "Why the smile?"

"Nothing. I was just…" Minato looked to the Hokage's monument.

"Did Orochimaru come to speak with you before leaving?" Shikaku asked. Minato had no idea why he was asking that.

"Orochimaru-sama… speaking with me? Why?" Minato asked. Shikaku looked down. His conscience started to weight.

"Nothing… it was just for knowing…" Shikaku lied. 'Why… Why can't I tell him the truth…? Sorry, Minato.' The Nara thought. Minato realized he was hiding him something. Shikaku noticed and decided to change the subject. "So, with me getting married, you will be the last one of our class to be single." Minato looked to him as if he was digesting the phrase.

"WHAT?!" Minato screamed. Shikaku quietly laughed. "Everybody else is married?! Me?! Single?! I can't believe." Minato's head fell down.

"Don't be like that!" Shikaku tried to cheer him up. "You have more time to train than anyone of us. More! You're far better than everybody... Other Shinobi came to your house searching for your advises for their war missions. Your war experience and your political genius surpass anyone else in Konoha. Even the Fire Country Lord wanted you to serve as general in the country's army" Minato raised his head. "You should be proud of yourself."

"I am." He answered with a smile. "But… I also wanted…" Minato looked through the window, seeing Frigg with Yoshino. "I also wanted to have someone to welcome me and warm me up after a long and hard mission." Shikaku noticed to where his friend's eyes lied and decided to mock with him.

"How are you expecting to get married if you dump girls one after another?" Shikaku played. Minato became red and very embarrassed. "Poor little things always ended up crying because you always seem to have the head on the _moon_…" Minato continued looking to him, trying to explain himself.

"It's not like that! They needed 100 attention in very single moment, I couldn't do it. They were… how should say… uh… let me… I… because… they… ah… you see… they were…"

"They were not Fulla? Is it that, what you were going to say?" Shikaku asked. Minato blushed a lot and looked aside. He looked very handsome with his face blushed. "Oh! Is it that much?" Minato started breathing deep and then bit his lip. "You know… even a kid can notice it. You don't take your eyes out of her. When you said '_I also wanted to have someone to welcome me and warm me up after a long and hard mission_.' You were describing what Fulla-san does with you every time you came back home. Why are you holding back?" Minato rubbed his hand on his face and then looked aside again, blushed. "You know… a man shall be able control his emotions and impulses, but it is not good for a man to hold them inside of himself for so long. You will not hold it forever" Minato bound his hands. "I'm your friend. I'm saying this because I care about you." Yellow Flash didn't answer. "Oi! Minato!"

"When is your marriage?" Minato asked, without looking to his friend.

"January, 23rd." Shikaku said.

"I will be there." Minato assured. "I'm going to train my Rasengan, I need to improve it."

"Improve?" Shikaku was caught by surprise. "How can you improve something that it is already perfect?"

"No… I got the feeling that Rasengan can go further…" Minato said.

Shikaku and Yoshino left a little after and Minato left right after them. Frigg stayed alone, cleaning the house and then going to some ladies houses.

Minato was on a training area, improving Rasengan… but he was not doing so well. The man had already destroyed some trees, but the effect was never the one he wanted to be.

"Shit!" Minato complained. "Even developing Hiraishin was easier." Minato looked to the sky, were the moon was shinning. "It must already be passing midnight… I better go back home."

While walking through the village, Minato was thinking on every detail of his jutsu, to see what he could improve and were was he failing. Fail… now that was a word Minato couldn't stand. His will to succeed was so great he couldn't stand to fail. That was the reason he was training so much Rasengan.

The man reached home, entering quietly. He noticed the TV was still on. Minato went to there to turn it off, when he noticed Frigg sleeping on the sofa. The man smiled and grabbed a blanket, covering the princess.

"Did you stay up waiting for me?" He whispered, caressing Frigg's face. "You really grown up a lot. You're no longer a spoiled girl… You're an independent woman now. You…" Minato felt his head leaning down over Frigg's, while his finger caressed her lips. His eyes slowly closed. He moved his lips, but suddenly stopped. Minato opened his eyes slowly and looked back to Frigg. His desire was increasing too quickly. He grabbed a kunai and stabbed it in his leg.

Huge pain.

Minato used the pain to free himself from his impulses. The blood fell on the ground.

"I cannot…" Minato breathed in pain. "She is… She is… and I…" Minato looked down, stabbing even deeper. "Why can't I forget her? Why… Why do I feel this desire? It is so… burning…" Minato looked again to Frigg, who continued sleeping peacefully, unknowing her housemate was paining so much. Yellow Flash got up and limped to his bedroom. He fell on his bed, covering his eyes with his arm. "I have to… resist…" Frigg's image appeared on Minato's mind. He could hear her calling for him as if she was really near him. "Am I really…" Minato hesitated, swallowing in dry. "Loving her?" The man fell asleep, with her image on his head.

The following day, Frigg was making breakfast when someone rang on the doorbell. The woman put her wig on place and opened.

"Fulla-san!" A black haired boy with orange goggles entered, followed by a brown haired girl with squares painted on her face and by a white haired boy with his neckband covering half of his face.

"Oh! Hello." Frigg said. "You've come so early."

"We aren't early; Minato-sensei is the one who is late." The white haired boy said. "We've been waiting for him for more than an hour. He is disrespecting the ninja rules. A ninja shall always be on the dot."

"Sheezh, Kakashi! You have no kindness in you. Not even sensei you spare from your voracious law-respecting-intent." The black haired boy said, sitting on the table and eating a rice-cake that Frigg had just made.

"Laws are made to be respected." Kakashi remembered. "Perhaps, Obito, if you followed the laws, you would be a better ninja." Obito began roaring. "Behaving like that will not change what I've said."

"You…" Obito slammed the hands in the table.

"Stop, you two." The girl asked.

"It's ok, Rin." A male voice said. They looked aside and saw Minato on his boxers and black sleeveless shirt.

"Sensei! Your leg!" Kakashi said. Rin went near him and put her hand on his injured leg, healing it. "You got injured before a mission. That's so irresponsible!" Minato looked to him and smiled.

"It's not irresponsibility. I'm healed now. I knew Rin was coming, so I waited for her." Minato explained. Kakashi looked to him.

"Did you get injured during your training yesterday?" Frigg asked. Minato looked to her and blushed a little. "Why haven't you called me? I would help."

"I'm fine now." Minato said, putting his hand on Frigg's face. She smiled.

"I'm going to buy some food for you to take on the mission." Frigg said and left with her purse on her arms. Minato followed her with the eyes, blushing again.

"Sensei! Come have breakfast!" Rin called. Minato didn't hear. "Sensei!" Rin repeated, but louder. The Jounin looked to her. "Breakfast?!"

"Sure." Minato said and sat on the table, near Obito. The Uchiha was looking to him, while he appeared to be thinking a lot while looking to the rice cakes. Obito was sure Minato was some place else but in the kitchen.

"Sure she is a peach!" Obito whispered at Minato's ear.

"Yeah…" Minato answered so quietly as if he didn't know what he was talking about or as if he remained in that far far way place. Obito grinned. Kakashi and Rin looked to him and then to Minato, getting ready for some stupid joke from their team partner.

"You haven't slept because you were imagining yourself having sex with her, haven't you?" Obito asked quietly, as if he didn't want to pull the subject. Minato continued so far away, that he answered.

"Yes…"

Kakashi and Rin blushed a lot, while Obito was hiding his laugh. 'I can't believe he actually asked Sensei that…' Rin thought. 'That loser. I'm quite sure he is going to ask something even more dim-witted.' Kakashi realised. 'One more and he is going to be so embarrassed that he will have no other choice but to confess.' The Uchiha thought. Obito came closer to Minato, while he continued with the head on the clouds, and whispered again at his ears:

"Were you masturbating while thinking?" Obito asked.

"Ye…" Minato appeared to have awakened up and looked to Obito with his eyes opened-wide. Obito was hiding his laugh. Rin was really red while looking to her sensei. Kakashi was also a little blushed. "Obito… you…"

"He! He! Sensei, you pervert." Obito mocked. "Then you said it was your leg… I can see which leg was…"

"YOU STUPID!" Minato grabbed Obito, holding him with his arm around the neck, while making pressure with his hand-knots on the Uchiha's head. "How dare you asking things like those? I'm a grown up man."

"Sensei, you're hurting me!" Obito alerted. Minato continued punishing him.

"Do you think I'm an Uchiha like you to be a sex freak, ah? You're so screwed!" Minato said.

Someone knocked on the door. They all looked there quietly.

"Don't worry, sensei! We can wait while you get laid with Fulla-san!" Obito mocked. Minato pinched him. Obito screamed a little.

"You shouldn't say those things to Minato-sensei." Rin alerted, healing Obito. He looked to her. She blushed a little.

"I really would like to know from where you take those ideas of yours." Kakashi asked. Obito made an angry face to him.

"Come on! Fulla-san lives with Sensei for more than five years from now. I'm surprised how they haven't got married." Obito asked.

"Sensei is not an Uchiha, as forward, he is not a breeding machine." Kakashi mocked. Obito looked angry to him. "Maybe that's why you are so slow of thoughts… so many consanguinity…"

"Why you!" Obito was about to punch Kakashi, but Rin held him.

"Obito! Please calm, down." She asked. He did so. He noticed Rin arm's around him and looked back to her. She blushed a little and removed her arms. Obito blushed too.

"Yes…" Minato opened the door. He smiled. "Kagerou!"

"Good morning, Minato-sama." Kagerou said. She was dressing a dark pink kimono with drawings of lotus flowers and ibis. "Come to pay a visit!" Kagerou raised her hands, showing a basket with some cakes and candies.

"Candy." Minato said, grabbing the basket.

"Kagerou-san!" Obito rant to her, hugging the woman. She was caught by surprise. "I'm so happy to see you again."

"Obito-chan." Kagerou exclaimed and then smiled. She put her arms around him. Obito started crying. Once Kagerou didn't live in the village, she didn't know what was happening. Minato put his hand on Obito's shoulder.

"Don't be like that." Minato said. Obito looked to him. "Come on. Go to the bathroom and clean those eyes of yours." Obito ran to the bathroom. "Go check him, Kakashi." Kakashi left, so as Rin. Kagerou looked to Minato. "Obito is passing through lots of situations. He may look cheerful, but I can see deep inside his eyes that he thinks he is not the shinobi he should be." Kagerou looked down. "Obito wishes to be as strong as his father and does his best in every mission, but…" Kagerou looked to Minato, noticing his worry with his student. "Phoenix is not in Konoha, because he is war lands. Obito may be with his relatives, but he misses his father a lot."

"I see… He wants his father to be here to train him so he could improve, although…" Kagerou realized. Minato looked to her. "Why did he run into me?" Minato smiled. Kagerou looked to him.

"He knows his father is in love with you." Minato informed. Kagerou looked a side, a little angry. "I remember when you were dating. You seemed to love him a lot. You even talked about getting married, but then, you suddenly started refusing him and then you broke up and now you seem to hate him. Why?" Kagerou looked to Minato.

"Sorry, Minato-sama, I don't want to talk with you about that." Kagerou answered politely. Minato knit his brows.

"But I want." Minato insisted. Kagerou stared at him. "Tell me… why? I'm worried about you. You're getting old. I want you to have a family. Kagerou!"

"My duty is to protect you. That's the only answer you need to all of your questions." Kagerou answered, a little angry. "Please."

"When will you start talking to me as if we were equals?" Minato asked.

"I'll never be equal to you." Kagerou said and gazed Minato in the eyes. "Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting with Hokage-sama."

"With Hokage-sama?" Minato stranged it. "What… What does the Hokage wants with you?"

"That's what I'm going to find out!" Kagerou smiled, made a bow and left. Minato continued looking to her. There was another noise on the door and Frigg entered. Minato's eyes opened wide, gaping at her eyes. They looked for a while.

"I need to get in, Minato-san, so… if you don't mind… would you let me pass?" Frigg asked. Yellow Flash blushed a lot and moved aside. The woman entered and he looked to her… so in love… and what a feeling that was! It was so great that made him smile without knowing the reason and made him sigh deeply as his face blushed. 'I wonder…' Minato thought. 'Does she… feel the same I do?' Minato's smile vanished. 'No…' he sadly realized. 'I'm the one wandering. Come back to Earth, Minato.' Minato closed the door.

In the Hokage's building, Sandaime was waiting for Kagerou, while smoking his pipe. The great ninja was staring at his village with a concerned look.

"My village…" Sandaime whispered. "All the Leaves need the strength of the log to maintain themselves. I need to choose wisely." There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama." Kagerou said. The Hokage looked to her. As expected, she didn't make a bow. The old man sat on his chair.

"As you know, consulting your family has become a procedure to the nomination of the new Hokage. Once you're the one protecting 'that' family. The new Hokage must keep the secret and be sure nothing bad happens to the unnamed clan." Sandaime said. Kagerou continued looking to him. "I've already talked with lots of clan leaders, it only misses consulting my two students and the Hyuuga and the Uchiha's leaders. Everyone else has appointed the same person." Kagerou knit her brows. Sandaime looked deeply into her pink eyes. "You've lived in Konoha and my sources tell me that you have a great ability of knowing a peoples true personality just by hearing the way they speak and by the way they stare at the others, just like Minato has. Rare are the ones who have that ability. I'm asking you… who do you appoint as my successor… as Yondaime Hokage?" Kagerou continued looking to him and moved her eyes to the left, while thinking. Sandaime was analysing her by the way she was behaving. Kagerou closed her eyes. "So… have you reached a conclusion."

"I chose Namikaze Minato." Kagerou said. Sandaime's eyes opened wide and then smiled.

"Why?" Sandaime asked.

"He is the only one who has a leader profile suitable for the war times we are passing through. He loves Konoha and has the courage and guts to defend it in any circumstance." Kagerou smiled. "Minato-sama has a political intelligence that he can use without losing his modesty. He knows how to deal with pressure, he knows how to deal with war and he is willing for peace so much that he can patiently wait for the perfect moment to establish it. He has lots of ideas he shares with his friends… ideas about how to improve Konoha, even during war. I cannot find anyone else… with so many attributes fitting the ones of a Hokage."

"Is that your finally answer and your arguments?" Sandaime asked.

"Yes." Kagerou assured with another smile.

"Don't you think that would be dangerous? A demon will come to kill Minato, if he became Hokage, he would put all Konoha in danger?" Sandaime remembered.

"If I was able to leave the castle, so Minato will also be able to leave Konoha before a demon can come and kill him." Kagerou said. Sandaime stared at her. "He loves Konoha so much… I can assure you… he would rather die instead of seeing his beloved village perishing." Kagerou closed her eyes. "Most probably… he may be Hokage for a few time, but he will make that time the best Konoha has ever lived in this last years."

"I see…" Sandaime closed his eyes. "You may go." Kagerou left. Sandaime opened his eyes. "Namikaze Minato, uh? You're son really does suit you well, Ryuzaki. You have passed away so soon and you had so many brilliant ideas too. But choosing one of your family…" Sandaime closed his eyes. "This is a hard choice, but I can't simply pass away without choosing another Hokage."

The days were passing by over Konoha. Minato was having dinner with his team, Frigg and Kagerou, although, Kagerou didn't sit while Minato was in the table, as always.

"So, Kakashi, I heard tomorrow you are going to be ordered Jounin. What are you going to do now?" Minato asked. He looked to his sensei and then looked down. Obito appeared to be a little envious.

"I'll become even a greater ninja." Kakashi said. Obito looked down. Minato noticed it.

"For tomorrow, Hokage-sama has appointed us a very important mission that I will reveal to you later, now, I want you to go home and sleep."

"So sensei can go to bed and…" Obito was about to speak but Minato placed his eyes right in front of his. "Ah…" Minato was trying to embarrass the little Uchiha.

"Don't you have something to say to Rin? Ah, Obito?!" Minato asked. Obito blushed a lot. Rin looked expectantly to him. Frigg looked to her and them to Obito. "Come on! Don't be shy! You're an Uchiha. Uchiha's don't have problems with talking about their feelings, do they, Obi-chan?"

"Obito?!" Rin called. Obito looked to Minato, who smiled.

"You're making it on purpose. You want me to be embarrassed." Obito whispered to Minato.

"Here you made it, here you pay for it." Minato said, grinning. "So, Rin is waiting." Obito looked to her and then aside, really blushed and making a pout. "Say it!"

"Ok… Rin…" Rin gulped, blushing a lot. Frigg and Kakashi looked to her and then to Obito. "Kakashi asked me to steal your underwear." Minato was caught by surprise.

"What?!" Rin looked to Kakashi open-mouthed.

"Me?! I would never…" Kakashi was about to excuse himself, but Rin slapped him.

"You pervert!" Rin screamed. Obito tried to hide his laugh, just like Minato, Frigg and Kagerou. "I'm going home!"

"Wait, Rin. He is lying! I never stole any underwear of yours." Kakashi went after her. Minato looked to Obito.

"You little…"

"A ninja must be able to adapt to the situation, Neh? Minato-sensei!" Obito said. "See you tomorrow…"

"Obito!" Frigg called. He looked to her. She tried to smile for him. "Before you leave home, tomorrow, leave everything clean and… help that old lady with her baggage and… hug the ones dear to you."

"Ok!" Obito smiled and left. Frigg looked down. Minato looked to her and then to Kagerou.

"I see…"

"Obito's eyes will see the future…" Frigg said. "The future…"

"Well, let's finish din…"

Someone knocked on the door. Kagerou went and opened it.

"Oh! Kagerou-san!" Jiraya said, hugging her. "I'm so happy to see you again, so healthy and…" the Sennin looked to her boobs. "So big…"

"I'm also happy to see you, Jiraya-san." Kagerou said, pushing him away with her hands. "Minato-sama is on the kitchen." Jiraya and Kagerou entered. Frigg was washing the dishes, with her back turned to Minato. The Sennin and the Nakamura noticed the way Minato was looking to Frigg. He continued staring at her as if his sensei or is housemaid weren't there. He was really blushed and his eyes appeared to be lost within the burning passion inside his heart that screamed for Frigg and that was shut by his body and by the small but infinite distance between them. Jiraya continued looking to him and then to Frigg.

"Is her?" Jiraya whispered to Kagerou.

"No… I haven't seen her with a look like that and she does not feel the same… but…" Kagerou bind her hand. She felt really sad. "Minato-sama."

"I never saw eyes like those." Jiraya whispered, continuing looking to Minato. "He really appears to love her. We know Minato very well… he won't do anything… but, with eyes like those. I can see a huge passion… Bigger the love… bigger the suffering." Minato continued looking to Frigg, while his feelings made him smile. "Wait." Jiraya put his arm around Kagerou. She looked to him. The Sennin made some hand seals and whispered. "Touton no Jutsu." Jiraya and Kagerou became invisible.

As expected by Jiraya, Minato didn't notice their presence. Frigg turned back to the table, getting Minato's plate. She looked to him, who continued blushed and smiling while appreciating her.

"Your face is a little red, are you with a fever?" Frigg innocently asked. Minato smiled more.

"Yeah… I guess I can call it something like that." Minato euphemized. Frigg grabbed a small blanket and wetted it in cold water. She came back and put it on Minato's forehead. The man was feeling even hotter with the Skuld so close to him. His heart was ordering him to grab her, although his brain begged for him to remain still.

"I'm going to make you a sweet cup of milk with honey. It's a holy medicine for fevers." Frigg said. Minato's eyes were stuck on her lips and calling for kissing her. She was about to move, but Minato grabbed her pulse. Frigg was caught by surprise.

"Stay… Just a little…" Minato asked quietly and softly, while moving his head to get near Frigg's. Kagerou looked worried to him 'Please, Kurogane-Dono… Don't let him… I beg you…' Kagerou asked within her mind. "Closer…" Minato continued looking to her.

"Oh! You really seem to be with a bad fever. I need to put more blankets on your bed and make you the milk." Frigg said worried. Minato moved his arm, rubbing his hand on Frigg's arm. She continued looking to him as if she was feeling nothing. "Minato-san?" He continued looking to him. Kagerou was about to interfere, but…

"I don't need the milk." Minato said, looking down and sighing sadly. "I'm going to bed…" Minato got up and was about to leave.

"Are you sure, you don't seem to be fine?" Frigg insisted. Minato bound his hands, trembling a little.

"I…" Minato was about to speak, but Kagerou appeared. He was caught by surprise, just as Frigg.

"Minato-sama." Kagerou called, making a smile. "Let me take care of you. You're bleeding from your hand." Minato looked down. Kagerou looked to Frigg. "Make the milk, please, Fulla-san."

"Yes." Frigg said. Jiraya also appeared, looking to Minato.

Yellow Flash was now on his bedroom, while Kagerou was doing a curative on his hand. Minato appeared to be very sad.

"You love her, don't you?" Kagerou asked. Minato looked to her, with his breath speed increasing a lot. "That much?" Minato lowered his eyes.

"I don't want to… I don't want to… but… coming back home and having her smiling… even being her a little dull… I don't want to." Minato said. Kagerou caressed his face.

"If you resist this, you will resist everything." Kagerou said. Minato looked to her. "It's just a little more. Soon, Douryokugen-kun will enter in contact with you." Minato sighed nervously. "I can help…"

"I will… surpass this alone." Minato said. Kagerou looked down. "There is something I've been wondering to ask you." The woman looked to him. "You told me, when I was younger, that my name was not Namikaze. Then… I've been wondering… Did you name me Namikaze, so my name can be spelled as 'The Harbour of Wind and Waves'?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I love that song." Kagerou explained.

"How did you learn that song?" Minato asked. She smiled.

"I've already told you before, I've read the myth of Kurogane… the song is part of the myth. I used to sing it for you when you were young." Kagerou explained. Minato looked down. Jiraya entered in the room.

"Oh, my boy! You put yourself in a big trouble." Jiraya played. Minato smiled, showing his teeth. "I came to tell you to come back from your next mission, alive."

"I've always come back alive." Minato said. Jiraya smiled to him.

"I know." Jiraya said softly. Kagerou looked to Jiraya.

"Milk!" Frigg entered with a trey. "I've also brought a piece of cake." She placed the trey on Minato's legs. "Enjoy!" Minato started drinking the milk.

"It's…"

Blood splashed into Minato's face. His eyes opened wide. Frigg had a huge cut over her arm. She didn't even have time to scream. The Moon princess fell on the ground.

"Kushina!" Minato got up in a start and grabbed her. "Kushina! Kushina! Hear me! It's me, Minato!"

"What happened?" Jiraya asked, also kneeling near her. "Where did that came from?"

"Kushina! Speak to me!" Minato was shaking her. Kagerou grabbed the curatives and started healing her. "How? How did you cut yourself…?"

Inside Frigg's mind, there were lots of water channels in the middle of a green forest. All the channels lead to a huge lake that was identical to the one in the Garden of Freya. In the middle of the lake was a huge lotus flower and above the flower was the body of a pink skinned and blonde haired woman with butterfly wings and a beautiful white dress that resembled the petals of a rose. Golden chains were holding the woman in the hair. The chains were coming from everywhere and completely disabled her moves. Her arm was bleeding… the same injured arm Frigg had.

"Why…" the woman whispered, while crying. "I simply wanted to be free…" her tears fell on the lotus. "Please… Save me…" the chains were so tight that were already craved into her body, leaving awful torture scars. "Just one time… all this pain… Save me…" More tears fell. "I can sense you near me… you're the only one who can free me… Save me… Please…"

Back into real world, Frigg opened her eyes. Minato smiled.

"You're ok!" He said, blushing. "What happened?"

"I don't know… I felt something piercing me, as if I was trying to get away from something that was holding me… It pained so much." Frigg said and got up, helped by Minato.

"Don't ever worry me up like that again, Kushina." Minato said. Frigg sighed.

"It's Fulla!" Frigg corrected. "My name is Fulla, not Kushina!"

"I know… but I can't spell _Furiolla_, besides, I like Kushina, is far more beautiful and way easier to spell." Minato said, blushing a little. Frigg smiled.

The group went to sleep. Kagerou decided to leave in the next day, right before Minato's team mission. Minato was now putting his bag on his back, while saying bye to Frigg.

"Well, this mission can take some days, so I don't know when I'll be back." Minato informed. Frigg smiled to him and was about to speak, but Minato covered her mouth with his hand. "No future telling!" Both smiled. "Bye!" Minato kissed her forehead and left, closing the door. Frigg continued smiled.

"Bye… Hokage-sama." Frigg whispered.

The Hokage was on his office, watching Minato leaving the village through the main gate.

"A strong log… I wonder…" Sandaime said, while a cloud of smoke came out of his pipe.

A week as passed since Minato, Kakashi, Rin and Obito had left and now only three of them came back. Rin was crying, while Kakashi looked sad to her.

"Sensei…" Kakashi whispered. Minato looked to him. "I don't know if I…" Kakashi passed his finger by the scared eye of his. Rin continued crying quietly and looked to him. She walked and stopped in front of Kakashi. The girl grabbed his headband and pulled it down, covering his left eye.

"There…" Rin said. Minato looked to them and pulled the children to him. They looked up.

"Hey! He is a hero now. I'm sure he didn't want to see you like that." Minato said, and the three entered in Konoha. Minato left them on their houses, advising them to be calm. After that, Minato looked to the road. "Now… there is someone I need to talk with."

Yellow Flash walked through the village until he gets to the Uchiha district. Minato stepped in and stopped in front of a huge house, with the Uchiha's fan on the lanterns and on the doorknobs. Minato knocked. A black haired man, with a dark green scarf and black clothes opened the door.

"Minato? What are you doing here?" The man asked. Minato looked to him in the eyes.

"Phoenix, I've got some bad news to you." Minato said with calmness, as if he was preparing Phoenix for a disaster. He looked to him.

"I've just came out from a battle between our troops and the Sand's and you're saying me I've got more bad news… what? Now I'm going to be transferred to the Rain to battle the Rock?" Phoenix asked.

"You don't need to worry with the Rock; I've just battled them in the Grass Country, they won't attack us so soon." Minato said. Phoenix continued looking to him.

"So what?" Phoenix asked. Minato decided to face him in the eyes.

"Your son, Obito…" Minato started. Phoenix continued hearing, becoming a little nervous with the Jounin's expression. "He perished while battling with the Rock ninjas." Phoenix's eyes opened wide and he appeared to be in shock. "Sorry, I wasn't there in time."

"Obito…" Phoenix lowered his look. His hair covered his eyes. The Uchiha bound his hand. Minato continued looking to him.

A shinobi appeared behind Minato.

"Minato-sama, Hokage-sama requests your presence immediately." The Shinobi said.

"Yes. I'm going." Minato said. The shinobi disappeared. Minato looked back to Phoenix. He appeared to be crying silently. "I…" Phoenix went back inside and slammed the door in Minato's face. "Obito fought well… He saved his comrades…" The door continued to be closed. "He… loved you lot…" Minato closed his eyes and left.

Minutes later, Minato had entered the Hokage's office. Sandaime was looking to the sky, while smoking.

"Have you called, Hokage-sama?" Minato asked.

"Yes. I've got word of your spectacular exhibition against the Rock ninjas. You saved us." Sandaime said, without taking the eyes out of the window, while the leaves were falling from the trees.

"Well, I was doing my duty." Minato said. Sandaime smiled.

"I've called you here because I want to know your opinion about something very important."

"Important?" Minato became curious.

"I've already talked with everybody with high influence in Konoha, regarding the nomination of Yondaime Hokage." Sandaime informed. Minato's heart started beating four times faster. "All of them appointed the same person. You're the only one I miss consulting. So, now that you've come back from another succeeded mission…" Sandaime turned to Minato, gazing him in the eyes. "Who do you appoint to be the new Hokage?" Minato continued to be very nervous.

"Pardon my interruption, Hokage-sama, but…" Minato said. Sandaime looked to him. "If everybody else appointed the same person, why are you consulting me? You already have the name you're searching for." Sandaime smiled.

"Well, if you don't want to appoint anyone, then tell me, what kind of attributes shall the future Hokage have?" Sandaime asked.

"Courage." Minato answered immediately. "Below courage there is nothing." Sandaime looked to him. "It has to be someone able to distinguish feelings and duty, but also someone who can use both in profit of a better good. Someone with a big heart and…"

"I understand your point." Sandaime said and sat on his chair. Minato continued expectantly looking to the Hokage. "I guess there is nothing more to talk with you…" Minato's heart appeared to be working with full power, beating so fast that it could go on fire. "You can keep this as a secret or you can simply go outside and started screamed for the four winds, Minato. I must say to you, it was very easy to choose the new Hokage, everybody else had the same opinion I had. What can I say? With some with an ability like that person, there is no-one else we could appoint. Not choosing it would be a huge mistake." Minato didn't take his eyes out of Sandaime. The Hokage noticed and decided to continue playing with him. "That person! Ah! I'm sure it's going to be so happy for hearing its promotion. Sure it has all the attributes everybody described in here."

"Ah… Hokage-sama, who is that person? Who is going to be the next Hokage?" Minato asked, trying to hide his anxious. Sandaime took out his pipe.

"Isn't it obvious to you? Everyone who came here said the same name… so, I'm sure you are also going to choose it." Sandaime said. "The next Hokage… Yondaime Hokage… it's going to be…"

"Who?"

"Namikaze Minato."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Ah! Finally I've finished this chapter! It was so hard! I never have free time from the university.

This chapter was particularly hard to write. I wanted to show that Minato was in love with Frigg, but, at the same time, I wanted to show that he can hold himself, even with all love he has towards her. About Frigg… well… she is a little dumb.

Next chapter, Minato becomes the new Hokage. (Yeah! No-one was expecting this one. '_Sarcastic tone'_)

Frigg has an awful prediction and Kagerou ends up being kidnapped inside the Kouryou castle.

Open your scrolls for the next Jutsu "Yondaime Hokage"


	36. Yondaime Hokage

Yondaime Hokage 

"Me…" Minato was trying to digest that, but when it finally reached his brain properly, the man grinned with joy, with a smile from ear to ear. "Me… Yondaime Hokage?! I can't believe it!" Minato didn't know how to react. Sandaime laughed a little.

"I also made all those faces when I was nominated Hokage." Sarutobi said. Minato looked to him and screamed of happiness.

"I'M A HOKAGE!" Minato raised his arm to the air. "I'M A HOKAGE! YONDAIME HOKAGE!" Yellow Flash continued celebrating.

"Well, your coronation ceremony will be within a week. Until then, you can decide if you tell anyone about this or if you keep it for yourself." Sandaime said. Minato continued celebrating. "I guess it is useless to continue a conversation with you." Yellow Flash looked to him. "I have to communicate our decision to the Fire Lord. You're free to go."

"Thank you very much!" Minato hugged the Hokage, making him blush. "I'm so happy!"

"I can notice it, boy." Sarutobi said. Minato made a bow and left.

The young man ran home, with a smile on his face while the leaves followed from the trees, as if they were complimenting their new leader. The sun appeared to be shinning only for him in that moment. Minato never felt so happy. It was as if… it was as if the greatest of his wishes was finally fulfilled… and it was, it really was.

Minato got up stairs quickly and opened the door. He not even got time to catch his breathe.

"Kushina! Kushina, are you in home? Oi! Kushina-chan?!" Minato screamed.

"It's not Kushina, it's Fulla." Frigg appeared with a broom on her hands and looked to her housemate. Minato smiled to her, much blushed. She smiled back. "I guess you received the news you've waited for long." Minato smiled even more, getting closer to her. "Welcome back, Yondaime Hokage." Minato stopped right in front of her.

"I…" Minato couldn't even speak with all the joy in his heart. He grabbed Frigg and rose her up in the air, spinning around. "I'M HOKAGE! YONDAIME HOKAGE! I'VE MADE IT! I'VE MADE IT THERE! I…"

"I'm happy for you." Frigg said with her voice trembling a little. Minato looked at her in the eyes. He softly put her back in the ground. Frigg smiled again, closing her eyes. "Finally, your greatest dream has become true." Yellow Flash put his hand on her face. Frigg looked to him.

"Thank you, for not telling me I was going to be Hokage. That made be fight for it with all my strengths and desiring it even more." Minato said.

"You were the one who asked." Frigg said. The young man held Frigg, pulling her to him. She blushed a lot. "Minato-san?!"

"Kushina… I" Minato rubbed his face on hers and closed his eyes. His face slide down tenderly and his lips touched Frigg's. Her face turned red. Minato was trembling a little. The Skuld was about to push him aside, but the Hokage grabbed her tightly and kissed her passionfully. Frigg's eyes opened wide, making some tears appear in the corners. Minato continued kissing her, killing the long hidden desire he had towards his protected woman. Their hearts were beating fast and in unison. Minato continued trembling, maybe for excitement… maybe for all the love he was trying to express or simply because… The two stayed like that for a long time. The Hokage kindly removed his lips from Frigg's and opened his eyes. They were also wet and his body continued trembling. It appeared that the desire he had continued to burn him from the inside. "Kushina… I lo-"

SLAP!

Minato's face had a red mark of a hand. The water from his eyes turned into tears, falling from his face and disappearing into the ground.

Frigg was looking to him, also crying, with an angriness he never saw expressed in those enchanting blue eyes.

"I HATE YOU!" Frigg screamed and ran to her bedroom. Minato looked to both sides, trying to realize what happened and then his hand fell from his face, followed by the lowering of his head. The blonde spiky hair covered his eyes. The man sadly smiled.

"You've really done it now, Minato… You spoiled everything…" A tear fell from his eyes. "Hate me, uh? I guess…" Minato rose up his head again. "It is better this way." He said with a sadly sigh. The man went to the window and looked to the Hokage's monument. "Now… I need to tell Kagerou to come here for the ceremony and…" Minato's face became sad again. "About…"

In the Kouryou Castle, Kagerou was cleaning one of the chambers, huge as all the others, while Skögul was looking to her.

"When will Minato-kun come back?" The little dragon asked. Kagerou smiled to her.

"I guess it will take a while for him to come, but fear not." Kagerou said. "He will come to see you." Skögul lowered its neck as if it was about to sleep.

"I wonder, if he will like to see me and my sisters." Skögul closed its eyes. "From what I remember about him… he was such a cute kid and…" Skögul half-opened her eyes. "His chakra… was the same as Guldrake." Kagerou slowly moved her face, looking to the she-dragon. "Every time I looked to him, I remembered the night Guldrake surpassed Kurogane and killed him, becoming the new king of dragons."

"Guldrake-Dono was the one who asked my family to serve his. We never saw His Majesty as a murderer; he was always so fond and smiling." Kagerou told. "My ancestors always saw him as a wonderful man."

"Guldrake was the first heir of Kurogane to get influenced from Skuld. Killing Kurogane, for him, was the same as killing his desire towards Nana. He only took conscious of what he'd done, when Kurogane's blood was already painting the walls of this castle." Skögul said and then raised its neck. There was a frog on the window.

"A message?" Kagerou opened the window and pick up the frog, unravelling the message. She smiled. Skögul flew to her shoulder. "Looks like our prince was appointed to be the next Hokage.

"Really?!" Skögul asked happily, while its tail waved around.

"He is requesting my presence in Konoha immediately." Kagerou looked to the star filled sky and smiled. "I cannot disobey my master's orders. I must go there."

Kagerou said bye to Skögul and went to the cherry tree garden. She bites her finger and summoned a beautiful unicorn.

"Well, Hokage-sama waits."

Kagerou ride to Konoha, reaching the village half an hour later. The streets were only occupied by the leaves falling from the trees. Her unicorn was about to step forward…

"Kagerou…" A voice called. The woman looked for one of the houses' shades and then Phoenix emerged. He didn't appear to be very well and that was noticed by the woman. She got down from her unicorn and went near him.

"What happened? You don't seem to be fine… actually, I never saw you like that." Kagerou said. The sadness on the Uchiha's eyes was so great it quickly turned into tears. Kagerou felt a pinch in her heart. She grabbed her kerchief and cleaned his face. Phoenix put his hand above hers. "What's wrong? What could be so great to make the man who people call Phoenix cry?" He put his arms around Kagerou and hugged her tightly.

"Obito…" He said. Kagerou's eyes opened-wide. "He died… my Obito…"

"What?" Kagerou also cried in silence. She leaned her head in Phoenix shoulder. He leaned his head on hers. "I… It cannot be true… His smile… was so full of life… Obito." The woman remembered when he ran to her, hugging her with lots of care. Kagerou held Phoenix tightly.

"Please… I need you… Please…" Phoenix said. Kagerou calmly pushed him aside. He continued looking to her. "Kagerou… I've always loved you…"

"Sorry, but Minato-sama is waiting for me." Kagerou said and started walking away.

"You will always choose that Kurogane's bastard over me, won't you?" Phoenix asked. Kagerou stopped. "You have an independent life… please…"

"Don't ever address to Minato-sama like that again." Kagerou asked and gazed Phoenix in the eyes, showing her tearful eyes and her angriness. "I'll kill you if you do so." Kagerou said and continued walking. Phoenix continued looking to her.

"Marry me…" Phoenix asked. Kagerou continued walking. The Uchiha closed his eyes. "Kagerou…"

In Minato's house, Jiraya was on the living room with the new Hokage. This one had just explained everything regarding what happened between him and Frigg.

"You really did it great, Minato." Jiraya sarcastically said, drinking a little bit of sake Minato served him. Yellow Flash continued to be sad about what he had done. "Now I'm surprised. I never thought cute Kushina would slap you in the face." Jiraya looked to Minato. "You must remember she has a husband and a daughter." Those words felt like daggers piercing the Hokage's heart.

"I know…" Minato said. "I was so happy because I became Hokage, but…" Minato remembered. "But, Jiraya-sensei…" The Sannin noticed his student's feelings. "I love her… I truly do… Kushina… She… Her smile…"

There was a noise on the door. It opened slowly and Kagerou appeared. Minato smiled.

"Kagerou, you've ca-" Minato noticed the tears on her face. Jiraya looked at her, while she closed the door slowly and slide down, sitting in the ground. Kagerou started crying silently. Minato looked down. Tears also filled his eyes. "Kagerou…" Minato went near her and hugged the woman.

"Sorry, Minato-sama. I didn't want to bother you with my problems." Kagerou cried, without showing her face. Minato also cried.

"They aren't just your problems!" Minato said. Kagerou continued cried. "I'm so sorry. If I was there in time, I could have protected him… I promised you that when I became his sensei." Kagerou continued with her face hidden. Frigg entered the room and noticed the two hugging. Jiraya looked to the Moon woman and then back to Minato. "I'm so sorry." Minato rubbed his head on Kagerou's. "You've always taken care of me… I should… I should have look over him better. I also… miss him a lot."

Kagerou got up, grabbing Minato's hands, also pulling him up. The woman forced a smile, while looking into Minato's eyes.

"Thank you, Minato-sama." She said and then made a bow. "Congratulations on becoming Yondaime Hokage. Now, if you allow me, I'll retire to my bedroom." Kagerou left quietly. She passed through Frigg, who looked to her worried. Minato cleaned his tears and sat back on the sofa. Frigg went near him.

"Why? Why was Kagerou-san crying?" Frigg asked. "She always smiles! Why?"

"You know, Fulla-Hime, many things happened before you came to Konoha." Jiraya explained. Frigg looked to him.

"Was she crying, because of Obito-kun?" Frigg asked. Minato looked to her. "Because of Phoenix?"

"She may have crossed him on her way here." Minato deduced. "I guess there is no problem in telling you." Frigg looked to him, blushing. "When I was about ten years old, Kagerou started dating Phoenix, the Uchiha's clan future leader. At the time they were both twenty-four. Kagerou went to pick me up at the academy, while Phoenix picked Mikoto-chan. Soon they started meeting each other and fell in love. Two years later, Phoenix passed more time in our house than in his." Minato smiled. "I remembered I peeked him and Kagerou and sometimes I even called my friends."

"You were really mean!" Frigg said. Minato smiled to her.

"We were young, young teenagers boys do those kind of things." Minato excused himself and then continued. "They were so in love, they completely forgot about the world around them. But, Phoenix's father started to make pressure for him to choose an Uchiha woman to marry him." Frigg remembered that when she came to the Hidden Leaf, Phoenix's wife had just died. "None within the Uchiha clan know about his affair with Kagerou, if they knew, they would forbid it."

"Forbid it? Why? They were two people in love, why would they forbid them?" Frigg innocently asked.

"Because of Kagerou." Jiraya explained. Frigg looked to him. "Kagerou is not a Konoha ninja, plus, she had no family to begin with and she was never well seen at their eyes."

"But they continued." Minato explained. "Every time I came back from my missions, Phoenix was here with Kagerou, kissing and loving her. They were so involved that one day, Phoenix ended up asking her in marriage. But… something… Phoenix father found about them and came here. He threatened Kagerou. He said if she didn't stop seeing his son, he would come and kill her. You know Kagerou; she never was the kind of woman who got frightened with something like that. I was there in that moment. Kagerou answered the Uchiha leader with a smile, saying '_Please, I will not stop seeing Phoenix. I'm happy for you to be worried with your child, but I can assure I would never do anything to hurt him_'. Although, smiles never work with Uchihas. The man tried to hurt Kagerou… He tried to kill her." Minato appeared to be suffering while remembering that. Frigg noticed and got worried with him. "I went to defend her, but I was a mere Gennin in front of an elite Jounin. He kicked me up, throwing me against the wall."

"Minato-san…" Frigg whispered, with tears on her eyes. Jiraya was also looking to him.

"I didn't see what happened. My eyes were covered with blood. But I remembered hearing Kagerou screaming to him. '_Asking me to stop seeing your child is one thing, but don't you ever touch my master again_.' I heard him screaming. When I was able to clean the blood from my eyes, Phoenix was already in the room, holding Kagerou, while the Uchiha Lord was on the ground, blind."

"Blind?" Frigg asked.

"Yes, Kagerou blinded him and them she needed to answer before her action. She said she was protecting me, and the Hokage accepted and let her free. But… Things with Phoenix were not the same again. One day, when I came back home, they were arguing and Kagerou broke up." Frigg appeared surprised. "Phoenix tried to convince her to marry him, but she denied over and over again. Sad… and also angry, Phoenix married up with a cousin of his. But even in his weeding night, he came here, saying to Kagerou she was the only one he wanted to sleep with that night."

"Did they?" Frigg asked, willing to know more.

"Yes." Minato confirmed. "Kagerou was never able to forget him. But the worst was yet to come. Kagerou started to get sick every morning and fainted all the time. I took her to Tsunade-sama, who confirmed what Kagerou didn't want to hear." A tear fell from Minato's eye. "She was pregnant." Frigg's eyes opened wide.

"Pregnant?" Frigg asked. "Then, Kagerou-san has a baby?! I mean, a child. But I never saw it. What… what happened?" Minato cleaned his tears. Frigg continued hearing.

"Kagerou went up to the Uchiha's district, to meet Phoenix. He received her and she explained him what was going on. He was overjoyed and sure that now they should stay together, but his father didn't share the same opinion. He heard them speaking and once again asked for Kagerou to stop seeing Phoenix and that, when their baby born, the Uchiha clan would came and claim him." Minato explained.

"Claim? How claim? Kagerou was pregnant, how could they claim?" Frigg asked.

"Kagerou didn't leave home. I asked her to do so, in order to protect her from the stares of Konoha. I did all the shopping and housework. It was hard to convince Kagerou to relax and that I was doing that for her safety. But she never cared about herself; it was always me who she had in mind." Minato said, sadly. "She gave birth to a healthy boy. Although, there were Uchihas in the Medical Corp and they took Kagerou's baby."

"HOW COULD THEY DO THAT?!" Frigg screamed. Minato's eyes opened-wide while looking to her. "What do they have on their minds? Taking a child… a baby, out of his mother's hands. That's…" Minato looked down.

"Oh, the Uchiha clan did that and gave the baby to Phoenix." Jiraya continued.

"And he? Did he make something?" Frigg asked, with tears falling from her yes.

"No… He took the baby and used Genjutsu on his wife, so she could believe the child belong to her and raised him with all the love he deserved." Jiraya said. Frigg looked down. "After that, Kagerou applied to Hokage-sama. But there was nothing he could do. The Uchiha clan had much more possessions than Kagerou and they could give the baby a future Kagerou could only wish on her dreams."

"Then, the police?! Why didn't she ask the police to help her?" Frigg asked, grabbing Jiraya's clothes. He looked down.

"The police is controlled by the Uchiha." Minato said in a monochord way. "They laugh on her face." Minato bound his hand. "None in Konoha believe that the child was hers. They laugh. They laugh of her and pointed." Minato's eyes had an anger Frigg never saw. "None cared for her. She was in pain… and all she got was '_Look, there is woman who thought she could give the cut of the trunk on the Uchiha clan_.' I will not forget… those eyes upon her… a person who had no fault."

"But, didn't she have anyone to defend her?" Frigg asked.

"Usually, Minato's family was the one who protect the Nakamura family in case someone messed up with them." Jiraya said. Frigg quickly looked to the Hokage.

"Minato-san… you were…" Frigg put her hands in front of her face. "You were a child…"

"None believed in me ether. I was just a kid… they only told me to stop putting my nose on adults business." Minato angrily said. "Those Uchiha… Kagerou could only saw her son from afar, waiting her smile to be answered."

"Phoenix-san only had a child…" Frigg realized. She looked to Kagerou's room door and was about to enter, but Minato grabbed her arm.

"Speaking with her wouldn't make her feel any better. We're ninjas. Ninjas die everyday." Minato warned.

"I know, I…" Frigg looked down. "I know I'm good for nothing except for posing for magazines… but… if there is something I can do… even if it is very small… I wanna do it… I wanna… feel useful." Minato let her free. She looked to him and smile, entering in Kagerou's room.

"Why do I have the feeling that both will end up crying?" Jiraya mocked, trying to make Minato feel better. The young man forced a smile. "Now you are the Hokage. Now… you have the power to change things." Minato looked to him. "Make me proud."

"I will."

A week after, it was the new Hokage's ceremony. Everybody received the news about Minato. His friends were caught by surprise and decided to have a drink with him. Konoha was all adorned to receive its new leader. There was confetti all over the place, falling from the skies. Huge posters with salute' messages to Minato were put in the main buildings.

In his modest house, Minato was dressing his shinobi vest, getting ready to be announced as the new leader. Kagerou was there, such as Frigg. They noticed Minato was filled with joy and nervousness.

"Fear not, Minato-san! Nothing bad is going to happen today!" Frigg encouraged him, showing her fist. Minato nervously laugh. Kagerou went near him, giving the man his headband and some candy.

"Your father, Ryuzaki-sama, would have been proud of you." Kagerou said. Minato looked to the headband with the Leaf's symbol.

"I'm sure he is." Minato said, putting his headband. "Ah, by the way, Kushina?" Frigg blushed quickly. "Sorry, but you have to see the ceremony from the backline."

"Eh? Backline? Why?" Frigg asked. "I already took one of my best dresses to wear. I thought…" Minato put his hand on her shoulder. Frigg blushed more.

"You must understand, you are…" Minato hesitated. "Just my housemaid at Konoha's eyes, as forward…" Minato showed her an orange track clothes. "I bought you this. It's brand new. I hope you like it."

"Track clothes…" Tears appeared in Frigg's eyes. "I never wear that in my entire life, that's so unfeminine." She grabbed Minato's clothes, making him blush until the tips of his hair. "Please! Let me dress one of my costumes! Please!" She was so close to Minato he was about to flip out.

"Fulla-Hime. You can look very feminine with track clothes. After all, you're a pro at making people look more feminine." Kagerou said. Frigg cried a little and pick up the clothes.

"Ok…" Frigg went to her bedroom. Minato continued looking to her. Kagerou smiled and closed her eyes.

"If you keep looking to her like that, you will end up doing more than just looking." Kagerou advised. Minato blushed again. Kagerou laughed quietly.

"I have to go. Come." Minato said and grabbed Kagerou's hand.

Minutes later, they were in the top of the Hokage's building. All the shinobis were wearing their gala costumes. All were waiting for Minato. Jiraya couldn't fit in him with all the pride he had on his student. Tsunade looked to him and smiled.

"What's all that? You're crying?" Tsunade played. Jiraya put his hand in front of the eyes.

"One of the confetti must have entered in my eye, that's all." Jiraya excused.

"Men are all the same. There is no confetti here and you weren't crying when you came." Tsunade mocked. Jiraya blushed a lot. "Ah! If you could see your face."

Minato appeared and everybody clapped. He blushed and waved. The noise increased. Kagerou went near Jiraya and Tsunade. She also had tears on her eyes.

Sandaime appeared near Minato, along with the Feudal Lord, who was incredibly well dressed. Minato continued nervous, but stayed still, with a smile on his face.

"Konoha shinobis from all the ages, my brothers, my family…" Sandaime started. Minato took a deep breathe. "Today, a new flame shall burn and carry our Will of Fire." Sandaime continued his speech. "May seasons come and go. May empires be forged and destroyed. But, our Will of Fire will remain in the hearts of our heirs and last for eternity. The Hokage is the person who carries out the light of the Will and that entrusts it into the hearts of the new shinobis that one day will take our places. This person was, in the past, me, but now, a new log will sustain our leaves and keep a safety place for the others that will come. This person, the fourth generation of leaders, is this man." Minato's heart beat even faster. "Namikaze Minato, kneel." Sandaime said. Minato did so. "Do you swear to look over Konoha as your new family?"

"I swear." Minato affirmed firmly.

"Do you swear to protect Konoha, even if it cost you your life?" Sandaime asked.

"Yes."

"Do you swear maintain united the leaves of this tree?" Sandaime asked.

"Yes!" Minato answered once again.

"Do you swear to distinguish between love and duty?" Sandaime asked.

"I do!" Minato said.

"Then… keep our King inside your heart and rise, Yondaime Hokage." Sandaime said with a smile. Minato got up and looked to his people. All bowed down. Tears appear in the young man's eyes. He raised his arm, while everybody continued bowing… Everybody. Sandaime came quietly near Minato and whispered. "They are all yours, now. Be a good daddy, Yondaime."

"Thank you, Sandaime. I'll look over them as if they were my children." Minato assured.

Yondaime went to compliment everybody in the roof. 'I feel so happy.' Minato thought. 'My dream… become Hokage. The best of the best. I finally made it until here.' Minato continued thanking and smiling. 'One day, I promise to myself, like when I promised I would be Hokage, I will make these people smile even more. I will make them believe in me, I will make the trust they have put upon me worth. One day, I will be a hero. Just like Sandaime Hokage, and Nidaime and Shodai and even… I hope to make my name known in the entire ninja world, as the names of the heroes who forged our villages, as the names of the ones who forged clans and become… a legend… like… Uchiha Madara, Hyuuga Sasaki or maybe more, if the Gods allow it… maybe becoming a legendary hero, like Rikudou… like Kurogane.' Minato stopped in front of Jiraya. 'One day…' Tears fell from Minato's eyes. 'I will be like them… That's the oath I make to you, Konoha. The few I know about my family…' Minato looked to Kagerou, who made a bow. 'Is that one day, a woman named Uzumaki came and asked Shodai to become a member of the Konoha family. That she fought Uchiha Madara to win that place. And that she swore to protect Konoha. I won't disappoint her, nor my father… nor Konoha.'

"Kagerou… you no longer need to bow before me." Minato asked. Kagerou looked to him. "I free your family from its oath. You can go and live your life." Kagerou smiled as always.

"You really look like your father, Minato-sama." Kagerou said. Minato looked to her. "He asked my family the same thing. The oath was broken long ago, but we, the Nakamura, will continue looking over your family. The Gods were the Ones who drove us to your family, as forward, we will continue, until the end of all things." Minato blushed, trying not to cry more, but his stock of tears appeared to have no end in that day. The Hokage turned to Jiraya.

"You also, never bow before me." Minato asked. Jiraya smiled.

"I need to bow before someone." Jiraya mocked.

"He bows before every pretty girl who crosses his eyes. Fear not, Yondaime." Tsunade played. Jiraya blushed. Minato laughed.

"Jiraya-sensei! You got dumped every time." Minato remembered. Jiraya looked aside.

"Mark my words." Jiraya said and pulled Tsunade to him. "I will marry and have children with a big bobbies woman!"

"LET ME GO! LECHER!" Tsunade punched him. Minato laughed again, such as Kagerou.

"Oh! Tsunade! You're so mean. Come on, just once!" Jiraya asked.

"A 'No!' it's a 'No!" She said. He cried. Minato looked to him and to Kagerou, hugging them. Both blushed.

"I would never make it here if it wasn't for you, Jiraya-sensei, Kagerou." Minato confessed. Both were moved into tears. "Thank you very much."

"Minato-sama…" Kagerou said. "You've done it yourself."

"Crap! Another confetti! Who had this idea?" Jiraya said, cleaning his eyes. Tsunade was happy for him.

"Jiraya-sensei." Minato looked to him. "You were the closest person to a father I have ever got. You taught me everything I know. I will never be able to repay you that." Jiraya smiled. "When I'll have a child, you will be his godfather."

"Me?! I'm honoured!" Jiraya said, very happy.

"Isn't that a great task for you?" Tsunade played. Jiraya's nostrils shout smoke to Tsunade.

"And you will be the godmother." Minato said to Kagerou. She blushed the must she could. "You can say anything… You always were and you always will be… my one and only mother." Kagerou started crying. "You are the most dedicated person I've ever meet. You're docile. You know when to be strict and when to be fond. You're honest. Kagerou… please accept it."

"Minato-sama…" She continued crying. "Thank you."

Minato smiled to her and then continued complimenting everybody around.

"Congratulations, Yondaime Hokage-sama."

"Hyuuga Hiashi." Minato said. "I guess I must thank you too. You also voted for me."

"Everybody voted on you." Hiashi remembered.

"Oh! Now I remember, you've just got married." Minato said and pointed to the woman next to Hiashi, who blushed a lot and hide behind him. "I guess I must congratulate you too." Hiashi made a bow. Minato was about to bow but…

"Congratulations." Phoenix said, appearing near Minato. "I hope you can look over Konoha better than how you looked over your students." Phoenix left. Minato didn't move his eyes.

"Well, now I understand why Phoenix was put apart as the new Uchiha Leader." Hiashi said and then looked to Minato. "Will you… do something about the Uchiha's power over the police force?"

"Yes…" Minato answered. Hiashi continued looking to him.

"Revenge?" Hiashi asked. "Because of what they did with your caretaker?"

"No. I'm doing it, so they cannot do that again to somebody else. While I'm Hokage, no person will cry in pain, for not having someone to look over it or because the others don't like it. If it is in Konoha, it belongs to Konoha and must be treated as Konoha." Minato stated. Hiashi smiled.

"Do as you wish, Hokage-sama." Hiashi said and left.

In the streets of the Village, Frigg was trying to see what was going on.

"Oh! I can't see a thing…" Frigg was angry. "I'm going to kick Minato-san… leaving without waiting for me. I hate him…" Frigg looked down. A lot of men who were close to her were peeking at her. Once again, Frigg did as Kagerou said. She could really make any clothe become feminine. "Oh! I wanna see!" Frigg said, but she stopped to think. "Why do I want to see it? It will just be Minato wavering around… Daddy did that all the time…" Frigg blushed. "It's just…" She remembered when Minato kissed her. She bound her hands and tears appeared on her eyes. "Stupid Minato!" Her fingers touched her lips. She started trembling a little. The woman shakes her head. "No! You are the one being stupid, Frigg. You have Douryo and Mirai-chan. Yes! I'm going back home!" She left.

"Mommy, that woman was speaking loud to herself!" A kid said and pointed to Frigg, who was too far to hear.

"Then don't speak with her!" the mother answered.

Yondaime continued the rest of the day meeting people, complimenting everybody and hearing people complaining about something he should change. At half past two in the night, the Hokage reached home. He took out his new white jacket with his Hokage name in the back and put it in the sofa.

"What a long day!" Minato sighed. "I thought it was never going to end!" Minato yawned. He looked to the TV. It was on. "Eh? Kushina?" Minato looked to the sofa and Frigg was sleeping. He smiled. "You left yourself sleeping in the sofa again." Minato picked her up. "Let's put you in your bed."

"And then I told her…" Jiraya was speaking to Kagerou, while entering in the room. The two looked to Minato with Frigg on his arms. He blushed immediately.

"Minato-sama?" Kagerou asked.

"It-It-It-It is not what you're thinking!" Minato was really nervous. "She was sleeping in the sofa. She could get a cold… so…"

"Ah! That's my student!" Jiraya said with his lungs filled with air. "Even after an exhausting day, he still has stamina to get laid!" Minato blushed so much he thought he was going to melt.

"No… it is not…" Minato tried to explained, but Frigg moved and hugged him, speaking in her sleep.

"I love you…" She said. Minato started breathing faster and faster. She got closer to Minato, rubbing her body in his. Minato was about too…

"I guess it is better for me to do that!" Jiraya took Frigg out of Minato's arms. He looked to him. "Fear not. I'll just put her in bed." Minato continued looking to her, raising up his hand and caressing her face.

"Minato-sama?" Kagerou went near him. He looked to her. She smiled and pointed left. "Bathroom's that way!"

"OH!" Minato ran quickly. Jiraya and Kagerou laughed quietly.

"He really grew up." Jiraya sighed and then looked to Frigg. "I wonder… will he be aloud to love?"

"Minato-sama will have to choose. Or his love or Konoha." Kagerou said.

"I remembered Minato's father, Ryuzaki. He was the supreme leader of the ANBU. Sandaime trusted in him more than in everybody else, pity, it ended up like that. He wanted to have a child." Jiraya said. Kagerou looked down. "He saw everybody getting married. He wanted someone to call him 'Daddy'. Poor Ryuzaki. When I went to the castle with my comrades and Sarutobi… his body… the castle… it looked like a war scape."

"Ryuzaki-sama was happy for having someone calling him 'Daddy'. I wish Minato-sama could live long enough to hear someone calling him that." Kagerou asked.

"Minato…" Frigg whispered. Jiraya looked to her, such as Kagerou. She continued sleep talking. "Why are you crying, Minato? A Hokage doesn't cry…"

"What is she saying?" Jiraya asked.

"She is having a premonition." Kagerou assumed. They continued looking to her.

"You should put your problems away… Konoha is your family… Minato… you're no longer an individual… you have Konoha on your shoulders… Don't cry… you suck as Hokage…" Frigg whispered. Jiraya and Kagerou's eyes opened wide.

"What? 'Suck as Hokage'?! Who could say those things to Minato?" Jiraya was angry.

"You…" Frigg continued. Jiraya was trying to find out who will say those words. "Is that what you think of me? That I suck… I may really do… although, I'll continue… I'll continue to carry Konoha on my shoulders… until the day that I die… I hope you not to forget… I swear to… protect… every leaf… especially…" Frigg started speaking quieter. "The ones… who… are… yet to be… born…" Frigg stayed quiet.

"Minato-sama…" Kagerou got worried.

"So… or Minato will make a wrong move or someone will really hate him?" Jiraya asked. Kagerou looked down. "I'm sure. Minato will always be a good Hokage. I bet that was an Uchiha speaking." Kagerou released a sound. "Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot. Well, let's put Hime-sama in bed." Jiraya left. Kagerou stayed in the living room. Minato appeared and looked to her.

"Is there something wrong?" The Hokage asked. Kagerou smiled again and made a bow.

"No. If you excuse me…" Kagerou went to her bedroom. Minato continued looking to her.

…

The days continued passing over. We were now in the end of March. The gardens were filled with the flowers' soft colours and the chirps of the birds. Minato had left his house, now a huge and new one, after all, now he is a Hokage, and was on his way to his office. The morning Sun shined and suddenly Minato noticed something. The Hokage looked aside and saw a couple exchanging caresses and kissing each other. He looked to the other side and there was a very old couple walking together.

"What is this?" Yondaime asked to himself. There was a couple of birds in the electricity cable. A couple of cats on the roof. "Oh! Please!" Minato was about to walk forward, but a couple of kids passed in front of him, holding their hands and sharing a lollipop. Minato's mouth opened wide. "What the heck?!" The Hokage made an angry face and continued his way to the office. The Hokage said good morning to everybody and sat on his chair. In that moment, Shikaku entered and looked to Minato, who was signing the papers with his head on the table, annoyed.

"Weh?! I never saw you with such a bad mood." Shikaku noticed. "That doesn't look like the mood of someone who signed yesterday another peace treaty, this time with the Sand."

"Brourourouroou." Minato's words were impossible to understand. Shikaku bowed down, looking closer to the Hokage's face.

"Can I have the day off?" Shikaku asked. Minato moved his eyes, looking to him.

"For what?" Minato asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Yoshino is pregnant. I want to pass the day with her." Shikaku explained. Minato raised his head.

"Pregnant?" Minato took a while to digest. "WHAT?!" Minato pointed to his friend. "You-You… You're going to have a child?"

"Yes…" Shikaku blushed a lot. Minato couldn't believe.

"My God…" Minato looked aside, annoyed. 'Come on.' He thought. 'How can everybody… and I…' "Go ahead. I give you the day."

"Thank you, Minato! You're so cool!" Shikaku said and left. Minato knock in the table with his head.

Minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Minato said. Kakashi showed his head.

"Ah? Sensei, do you have some free time?" Kakashi asked, a little blushed. Minato smiled.

"For my students, I always have free time." Minato exclaimed, pointing to himself. Kakashi entered slowly and closed the door, coming near the Hokage.

"So, do you wanna train? I can use my Rasengan against your Chidori, so, we can see which one of us got stronger since last time!" Minato said, very enthusiastic. Kakashi blushed a lot.

"Neh? Sensei… I need your help." Kakashi confessed. Minato looked to him and asked him to continue. "I'm going on a date with Rin, this afternoon, could you… give me some hints?" Kakashi asked. Minato's eyes opened. 'EVEN KAKASHI!' Minato thought.

"A sensei exists for those things too." Minato said. He spoke with Kakashi for a long time. The boy left before lunch and Minato was alone again. He got up and looked at the village from the window. "When will the sun shine for me?" Minato asked quietly. "Is there any god or goddess for the forbidden love? If there is… I'm sure she is laughing on me… Sheezh!" Minato sat down again. "I cannot think on this stuff."

Later, in Yondaime's house, Frigg was cleaning the ground, when she left her broom fall. Tears appeared on her eyes.

"Kagerou-san…" She said, while her five pupil eyes cried. "I need to warn Minato-san." Frigg left home; running to the Hokage's building.

On the Kouryou castle, Kagerou continued cleaning one of the chambers. This time, she was alone. She was singing while cleaning the bed. The woman finished, grabbed her bucket and left.

"Hello! Kagerou." A voice said. Her eyes opened wide and she looked aside. Phoenix smiled to her. "It's been a long time." He said. The bucket fell from Kagerou's hands, feeling the ground with water.

"What are you doing here? How have you entered?" Kagerou asked.

"I always knew how to enter." Phoenix said, getting close. "You see, my grandfather, Uchiha Madara, left a letter with the map of castles entrances." Kagerou looked angry to him. "Are you going to use those seal tags you have on your hand in me, as you did on my father?"

"Why not? Uchihas are very proud of their eyes, but without them, they are nothing." Kagerou said. Phoenix continued looking to her. "What? Why aren't you moving? The great Uchiha will let a woman attack first?"

"Marry me." Phoenix asked. Kagerou smiled.

"Sorry. I won't marry an Uchiha." Kagerou answered. "Looking into them makes me sick." Phoenix closed his eyes. "Uchihas are all the same. I was a fool to believe you would be different."

"I am different." Phoenix stated. "I'm better than any one of the others." Kagerou continued looking to him. "I have a power they could only dream of. More! I will be immortal."

"I see, your wish always was and it always will be Minato-sama. You want his blood to bath yourself in it and took out the immortality that blesses the Kouryou family." Kagerou realized, but she didn't appear to be surprise. Phoenix opened his eyes, showing his Sharingan. "Your eyes don't scare me." Phoenix smiled. A third person appeared behind Kagerou and was about to pierce her with a kunai, but she, without turning back, threw one of her seal tags. The tag got attached to the person's chest and the body exploded, filling the corridor with blood. Phoenix continued looking into Kagerou's eyes and she at his. "So, you've not came alone. I have more sealing tags."

"No. They won't be necessary." Phoenix said. Kagerou continued looking to him. "Do you know why Madara was able to enter the castle, without firing the alarm?" Kagerou knit her brows. "Because your family was doing the exactly same thing you are doing now." Kagerou's eyes opened wide. Suddenly, the colours became more vivid and the world started warping around her. She felt someone holding her. The woman started drooling and just didn't fall on the ground because there was someone embracing her. Phoenix put his hand under her chin, pushing her head up. Kagerou could only see his vivid red Sharingan spinning, making her go sick. "Sorry, my cherry, but this is necessary. Last time, my grandfather was stopped by yours. Now, I needed to be sure… the same wouldn't happen again." Phoenix picked Kagerou, holding her in his arms.

"Sir, what're your orders?" One man said. There were five persons along with Phoenix, all from the Uchiha clan.

"Minato surely will come for Kagerou. Fill the castle walls with traps and make sure you give him a warm welcoming." Phoenix said.

"You want us to kill him? Yondaime Hokage? But he is very strong!" Another man said.

"You will simply slow him down and tired him a little bit, the rest leave it to me." Phoenix said and looked to Kagerou, caressing her face. She continued drooling and tears were now falling from her eyes. "This ends up today." Phoenix turned back into his men. "I'll be waiting for Minato in the last floor of the castle."

"Yes, Sir!" The Uchihas answered. Phoenix left them and got up stairs.

The tenth floor had only a hall and then a big chamber. Phoenix kicked the door and this one opened. Inside, there was a bed, some scrolls written with runes and a sword attached to the wall. The sword had a blue dragon hilt, a big blade and it appeared to be very heavy. Phoenix put Kagerou on the bed and looked to the sword.

"Is this… Kurogane's sword?" He asked and then looked to Kagerou.

"Yes…" She answered, trembling. Phoenix smiled and sat on the bed, turning Kagerou's face to him. She continued crying. He caressed her face again.

"You have nothing to fear. I would never hurt you." He assured. Kagerou closed her eyes.

"Minato-sama… you want to hurt him…" Kagerou cried, trying to get out of the Genjutsu. Phoenix lay down above her. "That will… hurt me…" Phoenix started kissing her neck, pulling her kimono down. "You just like Madara…"

"I'll take that as praise." Phoenix said, untying Kagerou's kimono.

"Madara too… he seduced Uzumaki-Hime, he managed to win her trust… her love… he… deceived our princess, but in the end, the only thing he wanted was her blood." Kagerou said, while Phoenix continued kissing her body. She was trying to concentrate her chakra to release it all by once, but with Phoenix over her body it was really hard. "He came here to kill her… just like… you're trying to do with Minato-sama."

"There are three big differences between Madara and me." Phoenix said. Kagerou continued without being able to take her eyes out of Uchiha's. "First. I really love you." Phoenix confessed. Kagerou moaned, sweating a lot. "Second. I had with you something Madara never had with Uzumaki… a child." Kagerou started breathing deeply. "And last but not the least; I will definitely get the Kouryou blood." Kagerou started screaming. Phoenix was also breathing deeply, completely sweated. "You have also… Uh! You continued loving me, even after I got married. That's why, you always continued smiling and being fond to me."

"I…" Kagerou couldn't speak. Phoenix smiled, rubbing his face on hers.

"You know I'm a good boy." Phoenix said. "Now, there is something I've always wanted to know… How could have Uzumaki born as girl? Aren't Kurogane's Heirs all male?" Kagerou continued looking to him, breathing loudly. "So… you also unknown why. Well, let stop talking and enjoy ourselves a little bit more, before Hokage-sama gets here, shall we?"

"Phoenix…" Kagerou whispered and the man kissed her, shinned by the orange colours of the sunset. The two joined their hands, interlacing their fingers. 'Minato-sama…' Kagerou thought to herself. 'I will protect you. It doesn't matter who will come for you… I will… fulfil my promise…'

In Konoha, Minato was seeing the sunset while stamping more paperwork.

"I wonder why the Hokage has to receive a report about every single thing that happens in Konoha." Minato asked to himself. "More than half of the Medical Corp report has no better way to be called but trash."

"Minato-san!" Frigg slammed the door. Minato looked to her and smiled. 'Thank you! Forbidden Love Goddess!' Minato thought, but he noticed Frigg's expression.

"What?" He asked. She ran to him, hugging the Hokage.

"Kagerou-san! She was kidnapped and she is inside a huge castle, in the last floor and there is man and he is doing bad things to her." Frigg spoke so quickly that she need to take a break in the end to get back her breathe. Minato's eyes opened wide. He lowered his head and bound his hands. Anger took him. "The castle is filled with traps."

"Do you know were they are?" Minato asked.

"Yes!" Frigg answered.

"Then come with me." He said, leaving the room. "Whoever hurts Kagerou, is hurting me, as forward, I'll kill him." The two left. 'Kagerou…' Minato thought. 'I'm coming! Hold on a little bit more!'

………………………………………………………………

Will Minato reach the castle in time?

And Kagerou, will she be alright?

Will Phoenix succeed in his plan and become immortal?

Open your scrolls for the next Jutsu "Sealed Blood."

Minato versus Phoenix

Plus, Skuld opens her eyes to Minato.

Dear God, I took so long to finish this chapter. Luckily now I'm on exam vacations, we don't have school so we can study for our exams, and once I'm only going to have three, I have some free time at night.

I continue reading Naruto's Manga. Go, Itachi! - Please, don't hate me for this. I also miss Naruto on the Manga, but the Uchiha clan's history rocked.

Kisses for everyone. See you in the next chapter!


	37. Sealed Blood

Sealed Blood 

Minato was running trough the forest, with Frigg on his back. Anxiousness took care of him, while he desperately tried to reach the castle of his ancestors.

"You lived in a castle?" Frigg asked. Minato decided to answer, as a way to calm down.

"Yes. According to Kagerou, my family lived in there for centuries." Minato explained. "I was born in there, but the only thing I have in my memories is the huge cherry tree's garden." Frigg noticed he continued very nervous.

"Is anyone living there?" She asked.

"Only Kagerou. We were the only survivors of a huge fire." Minato said. Frigg held him tightly. "Fear not. I will protect you. Plus, you are not going to die in here, isn't that right?" Frigg remembered her forecast regarding her death. "Once you're not going to die, both of us have nothing to fear. You will be alive tomorrow, happens what it happens."

"You're right." She said. Minato jumped high and saw the castle. Frigg was amazed. "AMAZING! That castle is huge! It must have taken centuries to build." Minato was also amazed. He knew the castle was big, but he never thought it would be _that_ big. The two stopped in front of the castle's gate. It had two dragons stamped in high relief. Minato was about to put his hands on it, but Frigg screamed. He looked to her. "There are three explosive tags behind the gate. If you opened…" Minato looked to her and smiled.

"Don't worry." Minato made some hand seals. There was an explosion from the inside. Frigg screamed scared. Minato waited a little and opened the gate. The cherry trees continued in the garden, just like Minato remembered. Frigg was amazed again. "So, how many people are inside the castle, besides Kagerou?"

"Six… they were seven, but Kagerou killed one." Frigg said. Minato continued moving forward to the castle; Frigg was behind him, holding his coat. Minato noticed she was shivering. "There are ten explosive tags on the front door and in the windows from the lower floors." Frigg said. Minato was surprised with Frigg's capacities.

"Why haven't you become a ninja?" Minato asked. Frigg looked to him and then down.

"I never wanted to…" She said. "I always loved to dress myself with beautiful clothes and show them to the others. It made me feel alive." Minato smiled, getting closer to the front door.

"With your foreseeing abilities, you could have become even better than Sjöfn." Minato said. Frigg blushed.

"Few were the Skuld who have become ninjas… but the ones who did so, were even better than some of the Tsukikages defending them." Frigg told. Minato looked to the door and then to Frigg.

"Where are they?" He asked. She looked to him. "I have no time to take all the explosive tags. Please, tell me."

"Three are waiting on the fifth floor, two on the seventh and Kagerou is with the last on in the last floor." Frigg said.

"Who are they? Do you know them?" Minato asked. Frigg looked down.

"Uchiha clan…" She said. Minato's eyes opened wide.

"Uchiha… Clan…" Minato said and became even angrier. "What do they want now?! Why haven't you told me?" Tears appeared in Frigg's eyes.

"Because-because I wanted Phoenix-san to marry with Kagerou-san, and-and-and I thought he had entered the castle to take her to his house so they could…" Frigg cried. 'Phoenix?!' Minato thought and then looked to Frigg, who continued speaking. "So they could live happily ever after and have kids and then and then and then die very old together in the same bed and arguing about something stupid like the place of the pot in the window." Frigg cried, cleaning her tears. Minato looked dumbfounded to her.

"You know, Kushina… you're a sentimental stupid…" Minato said. She cried more.

"I can't help it! I love romantic stories." She cried. Minato grabbed her and put her on his back.

"Hold on tight!" He said and threw one of his odd shaped kunais to one of the fifth floor windows. When Frigg opened her eyes, she was already inside of the castle.

"Oh! You teleported?!" She exclaimed, but Minato put his hand in front of her mouth.

"We are talking about the Uchiha clan." Minato warned. "Don't look at their eyes." Minato gave her one of his kunais. "Throw this if they come for you." Minato left her near the window and started walking. He stopped, closed his eyes and put his finger on the ground. "I see..." Minato grabbed three kunais and threw them away. Frigg just saw Minato going away and then appearing from another door, right after some screams, with drops of blood on his face. Frigg smiled and ran to him.

"That was amazing!" She said. Minato stared her and held her tightly.

"Seventh floor you say. Let's go." Minato started running.

In the last floor, the Full Moon's bright was already shinning over Phoenix and Kagerou. Both were hugging each other and sleeping, until they heard the screams. Phoenix groaned and raised his head.

"He's here, already? How have he found out? I was only going to send him a message in the morning. Crap." Phoenix said and yawned. He sat on the bed and picked his shirt, dressing it. "Knowing Hokage-sama, like I know, I'm more than sure that he will reach this floor in less than a minute." The Uchiha looked aside to Kagerou. Even after sleeping, she appeared to continue being under a Genjutsu. He kissed her and then got up. "Well, all the hours are good to become immortal." Kagerou tried to get out of the Genjutsu, but it was useless. "Don't force yourself, my love. Only another Uchiha can break that Genjutsu. I'm going to make it quickly, so your dear Minato won't suffer." Phoenix kissed her again. "Wish me good luck."

"Minato-sama will kill you." Kagerou whispered. Phoenix caressed her face.

"We will see." Phoenix said and left to the hall, closing the door. Kagerou continued on the bed.

"I need to bleed…" she tried to get her fingers, but due to the Genjutsu, she bite everything, except her skin. "Shit…" She said with the feathers from the pillow on her mouth.

Minato was on the seventh floor. Explosive tags were all over the place. Frigg was grabbing Minato tightly, completely scared.

"How are we going to pass? There are tags even in the floor." Frigg cried. Minato threw another kunai and the two were already on the other side of the corridor.

"Take cover!" Minato said, covering Frigg. All the tags exploded. Frigg screamed again. After the explosion, the two looked to the corridor. "What?" Frigg looked to him and then back to the corridor. "After such an explosion, how could… the walls escape without a scratch?"

"Minato-san! Behind you!" Frigg screamed. Minato grabbed her and used a kunai to defend himself against the Uchiha who appeared behind him. Frigg was really scared.

"You really live your name, Yondaime." The Uchiha said. Minato smiled.

"Pity you won't live yours any longer." Minato said. He took a deep breath and blew all the air in his mouth against the Uchiha, this one was cut into tiny pieces. Frigg covered her eyes. Minato looked to her, who was crying a lot. "You really are not used to this kind of situation…" She leaned her head on his chest.

"The other one is three chambers ahead, in the left side." She cried. Minato caressed her head.

"Let's finish this quickly, then." Minato held her again and ran. It's not necessary to tell that Minato finished up the other Uchiha quickly and managed out to escape all the explosive tags, many thanks to Frigg's foreseeing abilities. They continued running and they were now on the stairs that lead to the tenth floor. Minato looked there and then to Frigg. "It's better for you to wait here, while I fight with Phoenix." The woman grabbed Minato.

"For some reason, I…"

"Kushina." Minato called. She looked to him. "No future telling." Frigg looked down. Minato started climbing the stairs slowly. When he reached the wall, Phoenix was leaned on the chamber's door, smiling to him. Minato stared him angrily.

"You've come." Phoenix said, with an evil smile. Minato continued staring him. The Uchiha showed his Sharingan. "I'm going to kill you. I kidnapped Kagerou because I knew you would come to rescue her, so, the faster we get this done, the better." Minato closed his eyes and took out some kunais. 'Those are the Kunais Obito told me about…' Phoenix remembered. 'Minato uses them to teleport and uses his signature technique… I wonder… how will he start?' Phoenix continued looking to him. Minato started focusing his chakra on his kunais. He threw them to the walls and then ran to Phoenix, trying to hit him with his feet. Phoenix avoided the attack, but felt his skin being cut. "Wind Manipulation." Phoenix said. Minato continued moving and trying to kick Phoenix with his feet and then with his hands. They kicked and punched each other for a long time. Some hits they were able to avoid, but others, they got right away. The Uchiha was able to see the ranch of Minato's Wind Chakra thanks to his Sharingan. Phoenix focused his chakra on his mouth. "Katon! Goukakyo no Jutsu!" Minato listened and opened his eyes to escape the attack. The Hokage's Wind Chakra was burned away. Minato landed on the ground. Phoenix smiled. "Your Wind Chakra… is weak against my Fire Chakra." Minato didn't appear to be worried and closed his eyes again. 'Calm down, Minato.' The Hokage thought. 'He is an Uchiha, as forward, he fights like one. Try to remember… the Uchiha skills… Genjutsu and Taijutsu and Fire Manipulation.' Minato heard Phoenix running to him. The man defended himself with one of his kunais and then tried to pierce Phoenix, but this one jumped. 'Kagerou… She blinded the Uchiha Lord… That's it.'

"Phoenix!" Minato started focusing his chakra on his right hand. Phoenix looked to him and watched the Jutsu with his Sharingan. 'A Jutsu without seals?' The Uchiha thought. The chakra took the shape of a ball. It was all swirling around. Minato opened his eyes and ran to Phoenix. 'This is my chance!' Both thought. "RASENGAN!" Minato screamed and fired the Jutsu. Phoenix disappeared and the wall continued intact. "He ran away? How?" Minato closed his eyes and tried to sense his presence.

"I'm going to kill you for sure, Minato." Phoenix's voice resounded. Minato opened his eyes. "Then, I'm going to bath myself in your blood." Minato's eyes opened wide. "You don't know, do you? You are special." Minato looked to the kunais he threw on the begging of the battle and then looked up. "I wonder how the councillors approved your nomination… Minato… I've waited for so long." Minato smiled.

"And you will keep waiting." Minato said and jumped, punching Phoenix belly. The Uchiha cough out some blood. "This one is for every tear you made Kagerou sheer." Minato threw him to the ground and jumped to him, kicking his back. Phoenix caught more blood. "This one is for all the things you should have done to save her."

"How… How have you found me?" Phoenix asked, looking to the Hokage. Minato stepped him in the face.

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you?" Minato said, grabbed him by the neckband and pulled him up. "Why do you want to kill me? Bathing in my blood? Is that some kind of bet? Tell me, Phoenix! Do you have something against me, or is it against Konoha? ANSWER ME!" Phoenix laughed quietly. Minato looked to him.

"Against Konoha? Maybe…" Phoenix said. Minato felt even angrier and punched him. "Although… You have something I want." Phoenix looked into Minato's eyes.

"Your insanity ends today, Phoenix." Minato said and stabs a Kunai in Phoenix heart. The Uchiha pained and then smiled, while lots of blood was coming out from his mouth. He looked aside. Minato stranged and followed him with the eyes. The Hokage's eyes opened wide.

"I found this down stairs, I hope you don't mind." Phoenix said. The one on Minato's hands disappeared. Phoenix was holding Frigg, covering her mouth with one hand and pointing a kunai to her neck with the other. The Skuld was crying a lot, very scared. Minato glared at him. Phoenix smiled. "Your housemaid is very pretty." Phoenix put his face near hers. "She smells so sweet. I was wondering why you have brought your maiden here. Maybe you wanted to get rid of her."

"Let Kushina go!" Minato ordered. "She has made you no harm." Frigg continued crying. Phoenix pulled her to him. 'Minato's look… Could it be?' Phoenix thought. 'If I made him angry, he will lose focus and it will be easier for him to leave an opening, and when he does that…' The Uchiha put the kunai on the mouth and focused his chakra on the fingers. These became hot and he scratched Frigg's legs with them. The woman screamed. "Kushina!" Minato screamed. "You fucking cöck!" Minato started making hand seals and was about to fill his lungs with air, but Phoenix moved his finger, on fire, near Frigg's face.

"If you blow, your wind will be consumed by my flames and your cute friend will be burned too." Phoenix said. Minato smiled and blew. "What?!" Phoenix was caught by surprise and ran away, with Frigg on his hands. Minato continued looking to him and started throwing some kunais at him; all of them made a huge explosion when touching the walls, due to the wind chakra they had inserted. "Why is he attacking us?! Doesn't he fear to kill this woman?" Phoenix looked to Frigg, who continued crying. "Although, I'm not here to lose either, Minato-chan!"

"Found you!" Minato said and punched Phoenix. The Uchiha fell on the ground. Minato grabbed Frigg. "Are you ok?" She hugged Minato, crying.

"Thank you." She said. Minato smiled. She looked to him, while he caressed her face.

"Be more careful next time, ok!" Minato said. She smiled and hugged him once again.

"Minato." She said. He found it strange. "You're really are stupid after all." Minato's eyes opened wide. Frigg was kissing him. He gazed her deeply in the eyes. Frigg's eyes turned Sharingan and then changed to a kaleidoscope shape. Phoenix disappeared. Frigg force Minato into the ground. The Hokage started to fell dizzy. Frigg turned back into Phoenix. Minato was lying on the ground looking to him. Phoenix victoriously smiled. "Now, let's us experiment my Mangekyo Sharingan, Hokage-sama."

"Man-Mangekyo…" Minato started drawling. His eyes lost its bright. Phoenix was holding Minato's hands against the ground and sat over his belly. Minato started feeling a huge pain.

"He really took a long time to defeat." Phoenix said, coming from the stairs, holding Frigg. The woman had her eyes red from crying. "Well," Phoenix looked to her. "I'm going to hold you here a little bit more while the real me over there kills Minato."

"Minato-san…" Frigg cried.

Minato continued struggling to get out of the Genjutsu, but Phoenix continued putting him under his illusions over and over again, causing the Hokage's a never ending mental stress. Minato started breathing hard, sweating a lot. His body started shaking and he bled from his mouth.

"Your weakness… Genjutsu." Phoenix said. Minato struggled once again, moaning while making the effort. "You are very strong. Much more than what I was expecting. To fight so many illusions made by my Mangekyo Sharingan… You really are…"

"MINATO-SAN! GET UP!" Frigg screamed. The two Phoenix looked to her. "YOU'RE STRONGER THAN HIM! PLEASE! MINATO-SAN! YOU HAVE KONOHA TO LOOK OVER!"

"Shut up, you bitch!" Phoenix punched Frigg's face. She cried more, while her blood was falling on the ground.

"Konoha…" Minato whispered. Phoenix looked him. "They… need me…"

"You really are a Hokage." The Uchiha said. "But tomorrow, they will be choosing a Godaime." Minato continued shivering. "Let's finish this." Phoenix turned Minato and took out his Hokage's coat and shinobi vest, pulling his shirt up. "Now…"

"STOP! DON'T KILL MINATO-SAN!" Frigg screamed hysterically. "PLEASE! SPARE MINATO-SAN!" Phoenix evilly smiled. 'Minato-san…' Frigg thought. 'He was with me all this time.' She remembered when they first met. '_This is Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yellow Flash, and the man who is going to look over you…_' I remember… Minato-san, even with all my childish desires, you were always patient with me.' She remembered when she made Minato eat all that horrible food and when she made his clothes shrunk after the wash. 'You were always there… Every time I felt lonely, you cheered me up… you…' Minato's smile appeared on her memories. 'Everyday, when my eyes crossed yours, I felt happy, I really did. You had patience and you complimented me every time I improved. For the first time in my life… I felt useful; I felt… a real person and not just a doll. Minato-san, you…' Frigg remembered when Minato kissed her. 'I…' Frigg looked back to Minato. Tears fell from her eyes. 'I… I love you. I can't let you die. Now I understand… I've always loved you.' Frigg remembered all the moments she shared with Minato. 'I'm so stupid… how couldn't I've noticed? I'm deeply in love with you. That's why…' She took out the kunai Minato gave to him. 'I will… fight for the things I love the most, just like you always do, Minato.' She closed her eyes and threw the kunai to the real Phoenix. This one was caught by surprise, although he didn't dodge it in time. He screamed.

"My eye…" Phoenix had blood on his face, while his hand was cleaning it. "I can't see from my left eye…" Phoenix looked angry to her. His pain was so huge that his Kage Bunshin disappeared. Frigg fell on the ground. The Uchiha got up, grabbing a Kunai. "I guess I'm going to kill you first, little maiden."

Frigg looked down and touched her blood on the ground. 'Like I am now, I'm going to die.' Frigg painted a moon and a sun on her eyes. Phoenix stopped and looked to her. She painted two symbols on her arms. 'I know she will help me… She always helped Skulds…' Frigg opened her eyes and then closed them, screaming.

"COME! SKULD!" She screeched. Phoenix's eyes opened wide. Frigg's head lowered and her hair covered her face.

Silence.

Phoenix continued looking to her, until he noticed something. A sweet fragrance filled the air. It was so sweet that made Phoenix feel calmer. Frigg got up and opened her eyes, looking to the Uchiha. The man noticed her eyes.

"That name… Skuld…" Phoenix remembered. "The sealed angel…" Skuld passed through him, ignoring him completely and kneeled down near Minato. Phoenix looked behind. She laid down the Hokage's head on her lap. She smiled and caressed his head.

"Don't worry." Skuld said. The Uchiha noticed her voice was different, such as her look. "I'm going to look over you."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm still here." Phoenix said and took out a Kunai. "And I'm going to kill Minato." The Uchiha threw the kunai, but Skuld stopped it with her finger, without even looking. She turned back to him. Phoenix continued looking to her. He smiled. "It is said that you can see the future. So, my immortality…"

"Uchiha… again." Skuld said and sighed as if she was tired. "You really don't give up. First Madara and now, you." Phoenix eyes opened wide.

"You knew Uchiha Madara?" He asked. Skuld started caressing Minato's face.

"I know everybody who ever stepped on this world." Skuld said. "Once, more than a hundred years ago, I foresaw that a man from Susanowo's lineage would meet one from Kurogane's and kill him." Phoenix continued hearing. "Since I left the Heavens, no God but the Great God was able to see the future, as forward, only I could change the it and save the Kurogane's heir who was yet to be born."

"Yet to be born?" Phoenix asked. Skuld continued looking to Minato, caressing his face.

"So, I took over the body of my medium and talked to the Great God. He fulfilled my request and for the first time in Kurogane's lineage, a girl was born." Skuld said. Phoenix knit his brows.

"But that haven't changed a thing! Madara found out while battling Uzumaki that she was a Kurogane's heir." Phoenix laughed quietly. "Your efforts were good for nothing." Skuld smiled and looked to Phoenix.

"My intention never was avoiding Madara to find out." Skuld said. Phoenix continued looking to her. "Being Uzumaki a girl, none would believe she was a Kurogane's Heir, after all, she came from a long line of males. I knew the consequences… no she-dragon would obey or respect her. But she continued being protected…" Skuld looked to the chamber's door. Phoenix looked too. "The Nakamura clan. The ones Guldrake asked to look over his family. They were more than 100 when Uzumaki requested Konoha to accept her. And in that moment, the reason why I asked for her to be a woman started to make sense." Skuld looked again to Minato. "If she was a male, she would be received at the same, but her secret would have been discovered very quickly, but, being a girl, allowed two things. Madara needed five years to finally make his move and..." Skuld looked back to Phoenix. "The one who gave her this cherry trees' garden came to rescue her when Madara came to kill her."

"Shodai Hokage-sama." Phoenix realized. "But, it was Madara who took out Uzumaki's child and her bodyguard out off the castle."

"Yeah, but before that, they fought." Skuld said. "The thing your grandfather and Shodai described it wasn't demon, it was quite the opposite." Phoenix continued hearing. "Being Uzumaki a girl, made her able to do something only Kurogane and Guldrake could claim too. She was acknowledged by the strongest dragon. The one who could give immortality. The male dragon."

"But, the monster was destroying everything." Phoenix said, remembering what his grandfather had reported.

"Uzumaki summoned the white and golden dragon and use it to fight Madara. Although, she died in process, but Madara didn't get her blood, thanks to Shodai's timing." Skuld said. Phoenix smiled.

"I'm not going to commit the same mistake, angel." Phoenix screamed. "I'm going to be immortal. I'm Madara." Skuld looked to him.

"Madara…" She continued staring at him. "I see, you were born in the day Madara died, so, you think you are his reincarnation…"

"I'm able to control Madara's phoenixes, while no other Uchiha can. I'm going to become immortal." The Uchiha affirmed. Skuld closed her eyes and smiled.

"Both things you said are incorrect." Skuld said. "I'm able to change the future. Even today, I've changed it several times. Every time I said Minato where the explosive tags were, it was not because I knew where they were, it was because I foresaw them exploding every time Minato touched one." Skuld smiled. "But if you really want the proof that both things you said were incorrect, I can give it to you." Skuld closed her eyes. "I agree with you, Madara will reborn, but on my lineage."

"Ah?!" Phoenix laughed. "Madara would never choose another line to be born but his."

"I never said it wasn't going to be his." Skuld completed. Phoenix realised what she just said. "And you will be killed by his own hands." Skuld opened her eyes. "Kami! Baldr's Dream Technique!"

Phoenix saw himself in what appeared to be a destroyed Konoha. In front of him was a twenty years old man. The Uchiha found him very looking a like his sister. The man had his arms filled with runes and also had Sharingan. By what Phoenix could understand from the situation, the man was protecting another one that appeared to be his age. That one had blond spiky hair and it was holding a young child on his arms. Phoenix could also hear the wings of one of his birds.

"You are the one who is not worthy wearing the Uchiha name." A childish voice said. Phoenix felt someone's hands on his face and the face of a child appeared turned upside down in front of his eyes. The child also had Sharingan. "I claim your birds as mine, such as your eye." Phoenix felt a huge pain and opened his eye back into the present. He fell on the ground, looking to Skuld.

"Those who know the future are the ones who can change it. Remember that, Phoenix." Skuld said. He appeared to continue being under stress after seeing his death. Skuld turned back to Minato and sat him, leaning the young man against the wall. "That useless Uchiha, he needed more than seven Mangekyo Sharingan to put you unconscious." Skuld sat on Minato's lap. "Don't worry. Now you and I…" Skuld smiled, putting her hands under Minato's shirt. "We will finally be one." Skuld looked deeply into Minato's eyes.

Phoenix felt something strange. 'What's this? I feel my body freezing as if… time…'

The smell of the sea was filling the area. There was a soft and warm breeze on the air. Minato opened his eyes and saw a landscape that appeared to have been taken from the Heavens. He sat down. He was on a bed with white sheets and had some white transparent curtains covering it, flying with the wind.

"Where am I?" Minato noticed his clothes changed. "Have I died?"

"Far from that." A female voice said. Minato looked aside and saw a pink skinned woman with a big and curly blond hair. She had entrancing blue eyes and was wearing a tiara on her hair. Her dress was white as snow and it resembled a rose on the bottom. Minato looked to the girl. 'Who is her? She seems to be young. 18 at the most…' The Hokage continued looking to her until he noticed something.

"This smell?!"

"Yes. It's me… Skuld." She said, opening her butterfly wings. Minato continued looking to her. '_Angel'_ was really the only word he could find to describe her. "Finally, we meet on person, Minato."

"Meet? Were you the one who took me here?" Minato asked. She hugged him, rubbing her face on his. Minato felt her body over his.

"You have guessed again. Yes, it was me. I can stop time and teleport my body and another everywhere I want to." Skuld said and kissed Minato's cheek. The man blushed. "I took you here, so we can love each other."

"What?!" Minato was caught by surprise. Skuld sat above him, putting her hands under shirt. Minato blushed even more. "What do you mean by that?" Skuld continued caressing Minato's body, rubbing her body on his. "Stop it." Minato was trying to push her away, but she continued kissing his body. Skuld interlaced her fingers with Minato and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm a First Sphere Angel. I'm Skuld, the Great God's Will." She said. Minato looked into her five pupil eye. "I want to be loved… by you." She started untying Minato's trousers. He felt nervous and blushed the much he could. "Give me a child. Free me from the chains that made me suffer during this last 6 centuries."

"Why me? Aren't you after…" Minato trembled and started panting. Skuld closed her eyes and kissed Minato. He continued looking to her. 'This is not good…' Minato thought. Skuld stopped kissing him on the mouth and then started licking his neck. 'I don't want… Not with Skuld…' Minato remembered the look of her eyes. 'She… she really has the eyes of someone who suffered a lot… but that's no reason… I cannot… do it for pity.' Skuld kissed him again. Minato grabbed her and pushed her. "Stop it!" Skuld's eyes opened wide. The Hokage realized he was back on the castle. Sitting on his lap was Skuld in Frigg's body. Phoenix looked to him. Minato was conscious again and very tired, thing that he wasn't back on the Heaven's landscape. Tears appeared on Skuld's eyes. Minato looked to her in the eyes, with his hands on her shoulders. "You are not the woman I love." Tears filled the angel's eyes like a rainy storm fills the camps. "Sorry."

"Don't say that!" Skuld said, grabbing Minato's shirt and shivering. "I don't care if you don't love me. I do love you! Minato!" Skuld screamed, crying a lot. Minato closed his eyes. "I have her body…" She pulled up Frigg's skirt, showing her legs. "You can have it. It can be all yours." Minato continued with his eyes closed. "See. Touch. It can be all yours." Skuld untied Frigg's shirt. "Please. I can make you very happy. I'm an angel. Minato!" She was grabbing his clothes very tightly, shivering as if she was freezing. "I want to be loved! Only you can do that! HAVE ME!" Skuld was crying a lot, desperate to get Minato's attention. The Hokage saw his white coat on the ground and grabbed it. Skuld continued crying. "Please! I want to know… Please… I'm paining." Minato put his coat around her, covering her body. Skuld looked to him.

"Please don't do that again." Minato calmly said. Skuld's eyes opened wide. "What you're doing is depressing. You're making yourself lose value and you will feel much worst in the end." Skuld remembered those words. 'The same words…' She thought. 'The same words you said to me over and over again… Kurogane.' Skuld lowered her head. "You're a wonderful woman. I'm sure your one and only will be a lucky man. But that one is not me. Don't offer yourself like that again." Minato said with care, raising her head with his hand. "You're far more than that. You can only be loved by someone who only loves you. Being with someone who doesn't, it will only make you suffer more and more and you will end up hating yourself."

"But…" Skuld cried. "None ever came for me." She cleaned her tears, hiccupping a lot. "I'm lonely… I want to be loved. I want to… Every second of my life… I pain. When will it be the day? When will it be the day that I will be free from these chains? I'm still waiting…" Minato smiled to her.

"I'm sure the Gods are doing their best to free you." Minato said and then noticed Phoenix presence. The Hokage sent him an angry look. Phoenix smiled and tried to get up, but due to the battle they had before, his body was hurting a lot and he was injured everywhere. Minato too. He was trying to get up, but his body was suffering the effects of Mangekyo Sharingan. Skuld noticed.

"Please. I'll finish him for you." Skuld said. Minato put his hand on her shoulder.

"Finish someone… only when you're doing that for yourself." Minato said and tried to get up. Skuld got up and helped him. Phoenix also got up, coughing some blood.

"You got out of my Genjutsu…" Phoenix said, trying to get back his breathe. "Don't worry. I'm definitely going to kill you."

They heard the noise of glass breaking.

"What was that?" Minato asked. Skuld was about to foresee, but Phoenix used a Katon. Skuld got with the flames, but used her chakra to repeal it. The angel smiled.

"You're going to need more than that, Uchiha." Skuld said, but she felt a huge pain. The blood on her eyes and arms that Frigg used to summon her had disappeared with the flames. Frigg's eyes got back to normal and she was about to faint, but Minato grabbed her.

"Kushina! Kushina! What's wrong?" Minato called. He had no strength left on his arms, letting Frigg fall on the ground. He looked angry to Phoenix.

"You're next." Phoenix said, but he was interrupted. A sword came out from the chamber next to them and pierced the ground. The Uchiha recognized the sword. Minato noticed the blue dragon hilt. The doors opened and Kagerou appeared. The Hokage first smiled when he saw her, but then he noticed her face. It was all scared and bleeding. Phoenix looked to her, worried.

"I told you to stay there!" Phoenix screamed. "Why have you done that?! I never intent to kill you!" Kagerou opened her eyes and looked to him and then to Minato. She smiled.

"I knew you would survive." Kagerou said. Minato looked to her. She took some blood from her face and used it. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A beautiful winged brown unicorn appeared. Kagerou caressed it. "Take Fulla-Hime to the garden." The unicorn grabbed Frigg, put her on its back and flew away, breaking the window from the wall. Kagerou looked to Phoenix. She closed her eyes and two angel pink wings appeared on her back. Phoenix and Minato were caught by surprise. She opened her pink eyes and stared Phoenix. "You will never be immortal." Phoenix groaned. Kagerou walked to Minato. The Hokage looked to her. She hugged him. Minato blushed. 'My family… the Nakamura clan.' Kagerou remembered the family she lost 23 years ago. 'We promised to protect the Kouryou until the very end. My grandfather told me that.' She remembered her childhood. She was on the castle and an old man dressing a black mantle was staring into a grave. 'Grandpa Shigure… you visited Uzumaki-Hime's grave everyday. You told me to believe in the Kouryou family and that protecting them, I would find a happiness I could never find anywhere else… that the Kouryou had a lucky star looking over them. It was all true. Even when they took Obito way from me, I was able to see him thanks to Minato-sama. Even when I lost my family, I was able to find one with Minato-sama. I will, fulfil my oath with the Kouryou.' Kagerou looked to Minato and smiled again. Yondaime, without knowing why, felt sad. "Live without any regrets and become the hero you promised yourself to be. Make me proud. Make our family proud. Make Konoha praise you as its God." Kagerou punched Minato's belly. The Hokage wasn't expecting that coming from her, so, he didn't defend it. Minato was so tired that he fainted. Phoenix smiled.

"I couldn't thank you more." The Uchiha ran to her, but Kagerou threw Minato through the window. Phoenix was running so quickly that he also couldn't stop and ended up falling. The two were falling at great speed. Phoenix looked to Minato and smiled. 'One way or the other, I'm going to kill you. Your blood will fill the ground, and I'll be above you when it splash all over the place.' Phoenix thought. Minato continued unconscious, falling. Kagerou looked to them and jumped too. She quickly passed by Phoenix and caught Minato, hugging him.

"Ninpou. Poison Blood technique." She said and bit Minato's neck, sucking some blood and then left him. The woman planed and waited for Phoenix, hugging him. The Uchiha looked to her. She smiled and kissed him. Phoenix was caught by surprise. Kagerou continued kissing him, letting Minato's blood enter Phoenix's mouth. The Nakamura was making hand seals while kissing Phoenix. She stopped kissing him and rubbed her face on his. "I love you, Phoenix." The Uchiha's eyes opened wide. "Fuuin Jutsu! Sealed Blood. Poison Blood Technique completed." Kagerou's wings disappeared. A huge bright circle appeared on the sky, filled with the kanji from the Jutsu's name. Phoenix felt a huge pain on his body. All his veins were shining and burning.

Minato hit the ground violently, causing a dust cloud. Phoenix noticed he was going to crash too and bit his thumb.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He screamed and one of his phoenixes caught him. The Uchiha grabbed Kagerou's hand and the two landed safely. Phoenix held Kagerou on his arms. "What have you done? SPEAK!" Kagerou smiled slowly. Phoenix laid her on the ground and went near Minato, staggering a lot. The Uchiha looked to him. Minato's skin was black and rough as iron. The Hokage's breathe was visible and he appeared to be shivering with cold. Phoenix kneeled down near him and took some of the blood Minato had on his mouth. In the moment Phoenix touched the blood, it started to corrode his skin, burning it. "What's this?" Phoenix eyes opened wide and he looked to Kagerou. He got up and went back to her. The Uchiha was very pissed and breathing with anxious. "You…" He said and grabbed Kagerou's hair, turning her face to his. "What have you done?"

"My blood… the Nakamura's blood has a special enzyme that when stimulated with chakra, can turn any blood into poison." Kagerou explained, very tired. "I used Minato-sama's blood and yours and recombined them, so Minato-sama's blood could act as a poison when touching your blood… organs or anything with your DNA combination." Phoenix bound his hands. "Explaining it as if you were a four years old child, you won't be immortal, because the moment you touch Minato-sama's blood, it will certainly destroy you." Kagerou closed her eyes. Phoenix let her and rides his bird. He looked to Kagerou and tears appeared on his eyes. The phoenix opened its wings and flew away. 'Kagerou…' Phoenix thought. 'If you needed your blood to recombine ours… then… yours no longer has any enzyme… that means…' Phoenix closed his eyes and fainted on his bird's back.

The unicorn Kagerou summoned went near Minato and was pushing him with the head, turning him aside. The animal placed his unicorn near the only place on Minato's body that was not covered with the Black Iron and used it to warm the man. The Black Iron pulled back and Minato's body turned into his original colours. The man opened his eyes and looked to the Unicorn.

"What the…" Minato said and tried to get up. The unicorn helped him and then went near Kagerou. Minato's eyes opened wide. He tried to run but ended up with his face on the ground. "Kagerou…" Minato crawled to her and put his hands on her face. "Kagerou. Look at me. Please. Mom…"

"Minato-sama…" Kagerou whispered, breathing slowly and lightly. She smiled. "I fulfilled my…" Tears were falling from Minato's eyes. The pain on his chest was unbearable. The woman who raised him was dying in front of his eyes. The Hokage never felt so useless in his entire life. "Don't cry for me… I'm going to a better place…" Tears fell from Kagerou's eyes. "You were… the son I could never raise… The blood of my family runs in your veins…" Minato's eyes opened wide. "Your ancestor, Uzumaki-Hime, the child she was carrying when she came to Konoha… it was from my Grandpa Shigure… Minato-sama… Every moment… I loved every moment I past with you…" Minato continued crying. "Don't hesitate like me…" She said. "If you really love her… fight for her… don't end up crying, like I did…"

"Mom…" Minato called. Kagerou smiled to him.

"My family was the one who abandoned your real mother at her luck in the middle of nowhere. How can you call me 'mother'?" Kagerou asked. Minato looked to her. "She is happier and safer wherever she is. We used Genjutsu on her, so she doesn't remember you… or your father, or the Fire Country." Minato hugged Kagerou. "You will be… a hero… I'm so proud of the little boy I rescued years ago… so…" Minato's eyes opened wide. Kagerou stopped breathing.

"Mom… Kagerou…" Minato started crying, screaming a lot. "Kagerou!" Minato's eyes lost their bright and the Hokage fainted.

The unicorn looked to them and then ran to the place it left Frigg, trying to wake her…

…

The spring's sun rose over Konoha, entering the window of the Hokage's room. Minato opened his eyes slowly.

"What happened?" He asked to himself. He tried to move but he felt a huge pain all over his body. He noticed he had ligatures and curatives everywhere and that his plastered arm was tied to his neck. He looked to his arm and remembered his fight with Phoenix and then Kagerou. The Hokage looked down very sad.

"You have awakened!" Frigg said, while entering the room with some more ligatures. Minato looked to her and smiled. She sat on Minato's bed. "I was so worried. You've been sleeping for more that three days." The man looked down again and leaned his head back on the pillow. "I was so worried when I found you bleeding like that. I almost collapsed. Luckily, unicorn-san carried us back to Konoha. I called Tsunade-sama and she took care of you. Now, she is back into the hospital. I said I would take care of you." She put her hands behind Minato's head and took out the ligatures, exchanging them. The Hokage looked to her.

"And Kagerou?" Minato asked. Frigg looked to him. The man was about to cry.

"Jiraya-san buried her in the castle, in the same place of her ancestors." Frigg said. Minato closed his eyes. Frigg put her hand on his face. Yondaime looked to her. The two stared for a long time. Frigg blushed. "I have something to tell you…" She said, with her body trembling. Minato continued looking at her. "I…" tears appeared on her eyes. Minato continued looking. She grabbed her skirt. "I love you!" The Hokage's eyes opened wide and he blushed a lot. "I…" Frigg hides her mouth behind her hands. "I realized that when I saw you fighting… Sorry, if I said something inconvenient." She looked down, with her heart jumping, waiting for an answer. Minato smiled. He made an effort and sat on the bed. Frigg continued with her head down, very shy. Minato's smile was so pretty, anyone could see his happiness on it.

"Frigg." Minato said. She was caught by surprise and looked to him. The man moved his arm and pulled her to him. They were face to face. Their hearts were beating in unison and they closed their eyes. The lips touched and they kissed passionfully. Minato hugged her and Frigg hugged him. They caressed each other's body and kissed for an eternity. The two were so happy, blushed and in love. In the end, they gazed each other again. "I also love you." Frigg smiled. "I've been in love with you for more than two years, but I decided not to… tell you. I didn't want to spoil our friendship."

"You learned how to pronounce my name. I'm so happy." Frigg said, cleaning her tears. Minato continued looking to her with a smile on his lips. "Sorry for being so dumb and…"

"Let's not speak about the past." Minato said and blushed. Frigg blushed too. They appeared to be nervous. "Frigg…" Minato hugged her again and pulled her to the bed, laying her near him. The woman blushed even more. "I'm so in love with you… Frigg."

"Ah… Minato, you're hurt and… your arm, do you think…?" Frigg asked. Minato lay above her, covering their bodies with the blankets. Minato smiled and rubbed his nose on hers.

"I've waited two years for this moment; do you think I would let a plastered arm get in my way?" Minato played. Frigg quietly laughed.

"Minato." She hugged him, while he took her wig of. Minato kissed her again, unbutton her chemise. They caressed each other's body and exchanged caresses. 'Minato…' Frigg thought. 'You… feeling your body over mine… your mouth kissing me. I never felt so loved before… so alive. You're making me go to the stars. I desire you more than anything. You are the one I want to be with. Just you. It will be perfect if we could be like this forever. You and I… like one only soul. Together.' Frigg started sweating and hugged Minato even tightly and closer to her. 'This feeling…' Minato thought. 'I'm so happy. I'm with the one I really love… so it is like this… So this is the feeling.' Minato kissed Frigg again. 'I'm sure. You're my one and only. Be mine forever, Frigg. I will make you happier everyday. Your smile can wash any pain away… I want to be one with you. Forever. I'll fight for you. I'm so in love… Love…' Minato's mind emptied his thoughts, so only the love he had towards Frigg could control him. The same was happening with the woman. It seemed the rest of the world had disappeared. There were only they and the love they were sharing and tenderly showing to each other. The Love that made them feel like gods and wish for more. The love that would open the gates of happiness…

… and pain.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So, have you enjoyed?

Finally Minato and Frigg confessed their feelings.

Next chapter, Minato makes the great Uchiha clan tremble.

The happy couple continued their secret love.

A howl is heard in the middle of the night that follows the news of a new dragon.

Open your scrolls for the next Jutsu "Upcoming News"

Hello! It's me again! Once again, I took a while to finish. I had to make a fanart for the Sasuke x Sakura fan club. You can see it in my Deviantart account: aoi-no-kokoro. I must warn you, you may find some spoilers of this Fanfic in there, so be careful. Well, more to say... Oh! Now I finally got Age of Empires III thanks to a friend of mine. I'm so glad they had the Portuguese. So, I've been playing, while I'm not studying for the last two exams I still have, Financial Management and Indirect Tributation… the hardest ones.

Thank you for reading. I cried of happiness every time I see the hits, alerts and favs numbers increasing, I really do. Thank you so much.

Kisses for everyone, see you in the next chapter.


	38. Upcoming News

Upcoming News 

The sun rose again over Konoha, as it raises everyday. On the Hokage's house, Minato had just got up, with a smile on his face and with a happiness of indescribable words. His body continued filled with ligatures and his arm plastered.

"Minato! Wait." Frigg appeared with some ligatures on her hands. "One of your wounds had open. Please, let me change them." Frigg changed the curatives on Minato's shoulder. "Are you ok? You continue to be very tired and you're a little pale." She asked, caressing Minato's face. He smiled and hugged her.

"I'm better than ever." He said and kissed her forehead. She smiled. 'My God!' Minato thought. 'My body is hurting even more than yesterday. I shouldn't had overdo it yesterday… but it was tasting so good, I couldn't stop.'

"What's wrong?" Frigg asked, noticing Minato appeared a little sad. He smiled. "I'm going to make you a super hyper mega breakfast! Sit a little, while I make it." She was about to leave for the kitchen…

"Kushina?" Minato called. She looked back and he pulled her, giving her a big kiss. She blushed and followed Minato. After the kiss, she smiled and left. Minato continued looking to her, with the same passionfully eyes and the smile he always showed to her. The Hokage sat on the sofa, with some difficulty, and then waited for Frigg. She appeared with a trey filled with food. "Mmm… Raspberry cake! My favourite!" He said and kissed Frigg again. She blushed one more time.

"Minato…" She said, while he was tickling her. "Knock it off." Frigg laughed a lot. "Minato" He hugged her again.

"I love you." The Hokage said. Frigg smiled again and kissed him.

The two had breakfast… well, they past most of the time kissing each other instead of eating.

"Are you going to the office like that? I mean, they must be worried once you haven't appeared there for four days…" Frigg asked. Minato looked to the roof.

"I guess I'll need to explain what happen to them, but first, there is something I want to do." Minato said. "I'm just waiting for Kakashi and Rin."

It didn't take long for his students to appear. Kakashi and Rin got really worried seeing Minato all thorn up like that.

"Sensei!" Kakashi said.

"Who-who made you that?" Rin asked. Minato looked to them and smiled, as if he was saying that everything was alright.

"Rin, I want you to go to my office and deliver this to Jiraya-sensei." Minato gave her some papers. "Kakashi, you will come with me to the Uchiha's district."

"But, in your condition? You can barely walk." Kakashi was worried. Minato put his hand on the kid's head.

"Don't worry, I can handle it, and besides, that's why you're coming with me." He said with a smile. Kakashi felt a little better. Frigg looked worried to him.

"Sensei?" Rin called. Minato looked to her. She pointed to his shirt. "You have a dirty spot in here." Minato looked down and there was nothing. Rin took her finger quickly and smiled. "April's Fool!"

"WHAT?!" Minato screamed. "I was caught by an April's Fool joke. None ever got me… Such a lame trick… Oh! Rin." She laughed and left.

"Bye-bye, Sensei." She said. Minato groaned and then felt a pain on his belly.

"Minato!" Frigg went near him. "Are you ok?"

"Don't worry!" Yellow Flash said. "Let's go, Kakashi."

The two left and went to the Uchiha district.

On the Madara's heirs territory, more precisely in Mikoto and Fugaku's house, the woman was taking care of Phoenix's wounds, which, just like Minato's, were deep and painful.

"How you did end up like that, is something I still want to find out." Mikoto said, cleaning the blood of one of the wounds. "You even lost an eye, brother." Phoenix didn't appear to be that much talkative. "Don't be like that."

"Attempting against the Hokage's life… What did you had in mind?" Fugaku reprehended. Phoenix sent him a bad look. "Kurogane's heir?! Come on! Kurogane's tale is nothing more than an ancient legend that it is used to give ninjas courage. There are no such things as immortality or tamed dragons."

"The worst blind man is the one who does not want to see." Phoenix said. "Minato fell from the tenth floor and survived the fall. No normal human being could do that." Phoenix said. "I saw! Kurogane's sword is on that castle. I saw it."

"Brother, please." Mikoto begged. He looked to her. "Father already put you away because of that. Minato is not a Kurogane's Heir."

"Come on!" Phoenix screamed. "Their family was killed by demons, just like Kurogane's. Believe me, sis."

"Yondaime will certainly come after you." Fugaku appeared to be angry. "You ruined your own life." Phoenix groaned. "You are a war hero. None could disrespect you and now… what have you done… tried to kill down the Hokage. He will put his ANBU after you."

"You always were and you will always be a coward." Phoenix insulted. Fugaku looked angry to him. "We had the chance of our lives. I could have been immortal. Something someone as pathetic as you can not achieve."

"Why you-" Fugaku was about to kick him, but Itachi entered.

"You have visits." Itachi said. Fugaku released Phoenix and left. Mikoto looked worried to him and then to her brother.

"Itachi, stay with uncle while mom and dad stay with the guest." Mikoto got up and left.

When the couple went to the door, they found Yondaime and Kakashi. They were surprised with the Hokage's condition. Minato couldn't stand on his feet.

"Hokage-sama…" Fugaku said. Minato looked to him.

"I have to speak with you. Mind if I go in and take a sit?" Minato asked. After taking a sit on a big room, around a small table, Minato decided to speak with them. "You may have noticed my condition. I've got to inform you that seven members of the Uchiha clan attempt against my life." Mikoto covered her mouth with her hands. Fugaku was also astonished. 'Seven? Who did Phoenix take with him?' Fugaku thought. Minato stopped a little. Kakashi looked to him, noticing he was paining. The Uchihas noticed it too. Minato was breathing as if he was trying to calm down.

"Sensei?" Kakashi whispered.

"One of the Uchihas was… Phoenix." Minato said. The Uchiha's eyes opened wide. "He left me in this state and I also know he was much wounded." Minato stared Fugaku and then Mikoto. "Phoenix killed my caretaker… Kagerou…" Minato looked down. It appeared that he was not conformed yet with Kagerou's death. Mikoto appeared to be even more shocked. 'He killed her? Why?' She thought. "I know he is here." Minato said. Fugaku appeared to be surprise. "He had no other place to run for. Please. Give him to me." The Uchiha's looked to each other.

"He is not here…" Mikoto said. Minato looked to her. He was sweating a little and panting. "I haven't seen him for five days. I'm sorry for what my brother did…"

"Come on." Minato exclaimed. "Wounded as he was, he could only end up here, please. He tried to kill me, the Hokage. He is dangerous… I… need to… fi…" Yondaime stopped for breathing.

"Sensei. They have already said that he isn't here. Please. Let's go home. You need to rest." Kakashi asked, holding Minato.

"No. I need to finish this." Minato said and looked to Fugaku. "Phoenix is now searched as a wanted criminal who attempt against my life and Konoha and by the murder of Nakamura Kagerou." Minato got up. "I'll come again tomorrow… Fugaku." The Uchiha looked to him. "As the police team leader, I want you to give priority to this case. Disappoint me not. I've finish what I wanted to say. Now, if you excuse me." Minato left, helped by Kakashi.

A minute after the door got closed, Mikoto looked to Fugaku.

"What are we going to do? Brother is inside this house. The Hokage ordered you to arrest him. He is also an Uchiha… Please, Fugaku." Mikoto asked.

"Don't be nervous, that will be bad for the baby." Fugaku said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'm the police force leader. I can orient the investigations the way I want them to end. So fear not, I'll find a way to let Phoenix out of this. After all, he is the only one who can control Madara's phoenixes… not for speaking that he is his direct heir." Fugaku put the hand on the door and then looked back to his wife. "I'm going to speak with the other police officer so we can find a way to save Phoenix." Fugaku opened the door and was caught by surprise. Minato smiled to him. "Ho-Ho-Hokage-sama." Fugaku's face lost its colours. Yondaime knit his brows, very angry.

"Search and destroy!" Minato screamed.

Two ANBU appeared from behind him and quickly invaded the Uchiha's house, running as the wind. Mikoto screamed scared and fell on the ground.

"Wait! Itachi is inside the house." Mikoto called. Minato looked to Fugaku.

"I will open an interrogation against you." Minato warned. Fugaku looked to him. "I want that all the people working on this case to be no Uchihas."

"Yes… Hokage-sama." Fugaku answered, lowering his head. Mikoto continued crying on the ground. The ANBU appeared again.

"So?" Minato asked.

"We found only Uchiha Itachi in on of the chambers." One of the ANBU said. Minato didn't appear to be surprise. Although, Fugaku and Mikoto were astonished.

"So… Phoenix must have heard my voice and flee." Minato concluded. "The chamber where Itachi was, does the bed had blood marks?"

"Yes." The ANBU answered. Minato looked to Fugaku.

"You have until tomorrow to give me Phoenix. Don't make me give you another deadline. And remember, this is not an April's fool joke." Minato left, followed by the ANBU. Fugaku bound his hands.

"That Phoenix! What are we going do?" Fugaku asked.

"What do you think?" Phoenix appeared with Itachi. They looked to him. "Minato is just playing bully. He is not going to make anything against you. Plus, you can use your Sharingan to manipulate the police officers on the investigation."

"But… Minato will find out." Mikoto said. Phoenix looked to her.

"Not if things were well done." Phoenix said. "I'm going to hide in the temple. I really hope not to be betrayed by my family."

"You killed Kagerou-san…" Mikoto said, continuing on the ground. Phoenix eyes opened wide. 'So… she really died…' Phoenix thought. Itachi looked to him.

"I haven't…" Phoenix said in a monochord tone. "She died to save Minato… by sealing his blood and mine." Fugaku looked to him, such as Mikoto. Phoenix left. Fugaku helped his wife getting up.

"And now?" Mikoto asked. Fugaku looked down.

"I agree with Phoenix. Hokage-sama is not going to do anything to arm us. Plus, Phoenix is a war hero and it is only thanks to him that Konoha won the war against the Waterfall Country. Maybe Yondaime will forgive him or something. Let's wait." Fugaku said.

Yondaime and Kakashi went to the Hokage's office. Minato sat down on his chair, feeling so fine for resting just a little. Jiraya was already waiting for him on the room.

"My boy! You really destroyed yourself." Jiraya commented. Minato smiled. "So, any news from Phoenix?" Minato looked down.

"The Uchiha's main family is hiding him." Kakashi said. Jiraya looked to him, while Minato looked down. "Although, they refuse to deliver him to us." Jiraya thought a little

"Maybe they are trying to protect him… but after what he has done…" Jiraya said.

"Protecting or not…" Minato said, quietly and slowly. Jiraya noticed it. "Phoenix tried to kill me… he killed Kagerou…" Minato remembered her and tears appeared on the corner of his eyes. "I'm not going to let him take flight…"

"Sure the Uchiha clan will ask for your forgiveness, appealing for Phoenix war hero status." Kakashi opined. Jiraya agreed.

"Even being a war hero… His sins cannot proceed unpunished." Minato said. "For a tree has only one log, and when you try to kill the log, you end up killing all the leaves." Minato closed his eyes. "I just want to know… if his problem is against me or against Konoha. Plus, he said somethings that let me confused."

"Possibly he was just trying to distract you." Jiraya said. "Phoenix was known in war for being able to survive against any attack and his capacities are worth of praise, but… We really need to catch Phoenix to get to the bottom of this. Don't you think?" Jiraya asked, but noticed Minato was already sleeping.

"Sensei?" Kakashi called and went near him. Minato slept quietly and peacefully. "Do you think he is still tired from the battle?"

"Tsunade-Hime said he would need to sleep at least five entire days, he had only slept four." Jiraya said. "Look over him. I'm going to get her."

Minutes later, Tsunade was also in the room, using her medical ninjutsu on Minato, who continued fast a sleep.

"There." Tsunade said and covered the Hokage with a blanket. "He continued tired from the battle. But if he rests until tomorrow morning he will be good as new." The Medical Nin went near Jiraya and Kakashi. "Let's just leave him asleep and try not to worry him until tomorrow."

"Minato." Jiraya whispered and smiled. "You really are a rough bone to chew."

The three left, leaving Yondaime sleeping.

The night fell over Konoha and the stars painted the sky. The Moon's light shinned over Minato. A ghost appeared and looked to the Hokage, putting his hand on his head.

§You have resisted Skuld…§ Kurogane said. §Although… you were not able to resist Frigg.§ The Norse Ninja looked to the Moon a little distrustful. §Are the Gods playing with you? Are you, Tsukiyomi?§

On another house near the Hokage's building, Frigg was looking to the window, gazing Minato's face on the monument. The living-room's table was filled with food that appeared to be waiting to be eaten.

"Minato… Are you coming home?" Frigg asked, while a tear fell from her eyes.

At the next day's midday, Minato woke up, yawning. He stretched his arms and then looked to them.

"Weh?! My arm is fine." The Hokage moved the arm a little bit more. He looked over himself. "Seems like him back at my prime." Minato looked to the window, seeing Konoha. "Don't worry, Konoha. I while protect you." Minato noticed his house. "AHAHAH!" He screamed. "I left my sweet Kushina all alone and told her nothing! She will cry all day long when I get there."

Minato ran all the way home and opened the door. He searched for Frigg and there she was… waiting for him, awake, sitting on the sofa.

"Kushina!" Minato kneeled down in front of her. "Sorry. I fell a sleep and I only woke…"

"It's ok." Frigg said. Minato looked to her. She forced a smile.

"I don't want to leave you alone." He said, sitting at her side. Frigg looked down. The man hugged her, caressing her face. "But now I'm here. Kushina…" Frigg looked to him. Minato kissed her. All the worries fade away. "Now, for this lavish meal!" Minato started eating. "Wonderful! So sweet!" Frigg felt far better. At the end of the meal, Minato hugged his lover. She blushed. "I know that being Hokage would make me spend more time far from home and more time in the office, solving problems and having important meetings with the Fire Lord and so on, but… I promise you I will always come back to you in the end." Frigg smiled and leaned her head on his chest.

"Then, I'll always be waiting, Minato." She said. They kissed again.

"I have an idea." The Hokage said. "Why don't you come to my office and bring our lunch, so we can have it together?" Frigg smiled.

"I would love to!" She said. They looked to each other, much blushed. Minato laid Frigg on the sofa and they let themselves being consumed by love once again.

Two hours later, as promised, Minato went to the Uchiha's district, this time, with Kakashi, Rin and a bunch of ANBU. The Uchihas were all at their doors and windows, looking and waiting for the Hokage's next move.

Yondaime first stopped at Fugaku's house. The police squad leader was disguising his nervous pretty well.

"So, where's Phoenix?" Minato gently asked.

"We haven't found him." Fugaku said. Mikoto looked to him, such as Itachi. "We tried everywhere, but…"

"You should have tried harder!" Minato screamed. Fugaku lowered his head. Minato turned to his ANBU. "Send a message to all the Uchihas taking missions and tell them to come back to Konoha. Order some ninjas to replace them."

"Yes." One ANBU said and disappeared. The Hokage looked back to the Uchiha.

"I also know how to play your games, Uchiha Clan." Yondaime said. Fugaku looked to him. "From this day forward, no member within the Uchiha Clan, who's older than 15 years old, will take a mission." Minato stated. The Uchihas were shocked. "Until Phoenix is found and captured, no Uchiha will be authorized to leave Konoha."

"BUT…" Fugaku screamed. Minato looked to him, seeing how angry he was. "If we don't take missions we won't win any money. Are you starving us to death?"

"No." Minato said, closing his eyes. "You are the ones doing it." Fugaku bound his hands. "I know Phoenix is hiding here somewhere. Give him to me and I'll let you go."

"We don't know where he is…" Fugaku repeated. Minato opened his eyes 'They are protecting him…' Minato thought. 'They know Phoenix powers and know he is Madara's direct heir, that's why they are protecting him that much, because he can control Madara's phoenixes. Although, do you want to protect him that much, as much that will lead you near despair? Uh? Uchiha Clan?' Minato remembered his fight with Phoenix and the answer he gave to him '_Do you have something against me, or is it against Konoha? ANSWER ME!' 'Against Konoha? Maybe…_' 'I cannot let him hurt Konoha.' "Please, Hokage-sama. Our children need to eat."

"That's why I said only the kids would take missions." Minato remembered. He turned his back on them. "I'll be back tomorrow. I want you all aligned. I really wanna know if you will maintain quiet. Until them, my ANBU will have their eyes set upon you. Bye." Minato left, followed by Kakashi and Rin.

"Maybe Phoenix already ran away." Rin opined.

"I don't think so." Kakashi said. "Sensei said he was much wounded. Plus, if he entered the hospital, his name would figure on the reports." Minato stopped. "So, he received no medical aid."

"On the reports?" Minato realized something. "Of course!" The Hokage looked to his students, who turn to him. "I'm sure he asked some of the medical corps medical ninjas to come and heal him, Uchiha medical ninjas that is. Their names must be in the report. Who made the archive job while I was on bed?"

"I did…" Rin said. Minato put his hand on her shoulder.

"Then show them to me."

The group went back to the office, searching for the Uchiha names.

Meanwhile, the Uchiha clan reunited in their temple, where Phoenix was resting. They told him everything.

"I've already told you, he is playing bully." Phoenix said. "Plus, you have your kids making money, don't worry."

"This is going out of our control." An elder Uchiha said. "We have to do something."

"If you had trusted me right from the begging, Minato would be already dead and Konoha would be on our hands by now." Phoenix said. "You're all a bunch of sissies." They looked angry to him. "Those looks don't scare me! You can all look mean, but if you have no courage, you will be good for nothing. If you tell Yondaime where I am, I swear by Madara's soul I will kill every single one of you." They looked down. "Minato will forget this. Just wait."

At 2 A.M., Minato came back home. His work sure sucked him to the bone. The Hokage took his white coat and went to the kitchen, where Frigg was waiting for him. He was caught by surprise.

"You're awake?" the man asked. She ran to him, hugging the Hokage tightly.

"Welcome home." She said. Minato smiled and then sat on the table, eating what Frigg prepared to him. "So, have you found something?"

"No…" Minato said. "I have a bad feeling about this." Frigg continued looking to him. "Phoenix has something against Konoha, I can feel it. I need to protect my village. I need to find him." Frigg got up and took Minato's vest, making some massages on his shoulders. Minato felt better. "The Uchiha clan keeps protecting him. They are awkward. First, they removed him out as the Lord's heir, letting Fugaku take the place, now they are protecting him. Who understands the Uchiha clan?"

"Well, they are family. We always do our best to protect our family." Frigg said. "At least, that's what dad always told me. Maybe because you have such a small family, you never had the feeling of union the Uchiha clan has." Minato looked down. "Oh! Sorry! Did I say something inconvenient? Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

"No, you are right." Minato answered. She looked to him. "Kagerou was my only family. When I became Gennin and met Jiraya-sensei and my other team mates, I felt like my family had just got bigger. Actually, I always supported Kagerou and Phoenix affair because I wanted to have a bigger family." Frigg hugged Minato, caressing his hair. "I always wanted to… have a really big family." Minato smiled with his eyes closed. "Konoha now is my family. They all acknowledge me. I'm finally part of a big family. That's why… I also want to protect them." Minato pulled Frigg to him. "They need me, and I would give my heart and soul for them." Frigg hugged him again. Minato pulled her skirt up. "I will…" He untied Frigg's chemise and stared kissing her chest. She caressed his face.

"Don't worry." She said. "Even when protecting someone, we need to rest." Minato had his eyes closed. "Let me… be the one cheering you so you can continue protecting to ones you love." The two kissed, while taking each other's clothes. The Hokage held Frigg tightly while making love with her.

"Never stop cheering me… Never stop giving me the strength I need to protect my family. Never." Minato said and kissed her again. "I love you, Kushina."

Next day, the Fourth Hokage went back to Uchiha's district. All the Uchiha's were lined up, as if they were stay right. Minato had some papers on his hands.

"You know, I checked my reports from some days ago and I have some questions to ask you." Minato walked and stopped in front of an Uchiha girl with short hair around 20 years old. "Uchiha Asuka, why have you let your job at the hospital around 6 A.M?" The woman trembled, fact that was noticed by the Hokage. "You know, that was exactly the same hour I entered the hospital after Phoenix attacked me. Did you leave to aid him?"

"No!" She cried. Minato went to the man next to her.

"And you?" He asked. "Why have you left without checking the point and giving an explanation to Tsunade-Hime?" The Uchiha looked down and didn't answer. "You two, I want you to have a little chat with Ibiki-san." Minato went back to beginning of the line, while two ANBU took the Uchihas. "So, Fugaku, do you have something to tell me?"

"We haven't found Phoenix yet." He said. Minato looked to Mikoto and Itachi.

"Where is he?" He insisted. Mikoto was drove into tears.

"I don't know." She cried. Minato lowered his head, whispering at her hear.

"You are going to have a baby." Minato said. Her eyes opened wide. "Do you want your baby to be born on a situation like this? This nervous atmosphere is not going to be good for both of you. Please, if you really love your child, tell me where Phoenix his." Mikoto was about to look to Fugaku, but Minato held her head. "Answer me, by yourself."

"Minato… I…"

"Hokage-sama." An ANBU appeared. Minato continued looking to Mikoto. "The Fire Lord wants to speak with you."

"Now?" Minato whispered. The man left Mikoto and then looked to Fugaku. "I will find out." Minato left with the ANBU.

Weeks were passing by, and no Uchiha revealed where Phoenix was. Minato was sure they were delaying him, so Phoenix could recover. The ones who were having fun with this situation were the Hyuuga. Once the Uchiha were the only ones allowed to enter the Police force and had total control of Konoha in those matters, the Hyuuga could finally say everything they had on their minds. Inclusive, they had published a caricature article in _Konoha's Times_ where a shinobi turn to another saying: '_This morning I went to the bakery and there was a big line, I thought they were Uchihas, but no, the baker was late_.' Minato laugh on that one. And so, in the middle of a late May's night, Minato was on his office, signing more reports and giving missions to some shinobis.

"Looks like I'm going to be held here until the morning." Minato said. "But as soon as the sun rises up, I'm going to meet my sweet Kushina. So, back to work!" He said, very enthusiastic.

Someone enters.

"Still here?" An old voice said. Minato looked in front of him and saw Sandaime.

"Sandaime! Long time no see." Minato smiled. Sandaime sat with him, while they had a cup of coffee.

"I saw the lights of the office on every night, so I decided to come here to see if you needed a more experienced hand." Sarutobi said. Minato smiled again.

"Thanks."

"I also know what you're doing with the Uchiha clan." Sandaime said. Minato looked to him, serious. "Actually, you had the guts I never had. The Uchiha clan is one Konoha's most noble clans. They use their status a lot. Actually, it was already time for someone to impose some limits on them. But I also think you should finish hunting Phoenix."

"The more I search within the Uchiha clan, the more I'm sure they want to take Konoha, and they need Phoenix for that." Minato said. Sandaime's eyes opened wide.

"Taking Konoha?! It-It can't be…" He was so surprise, his pipe fell on the ground. Minato looked to his cup.

"Phoenix has the ability to make his body as a ghost's one, so none can pierce him." Minato explained. "Plus, he was nicknamed 'Phoenix' because, for all the times someone killed him, he always rises up again. He can also use his Sharingan at a higher level than his clan comrades can. That's why, they are protecting him."

"So… That's why, you try so hard." Sandaime realized. Minato looked to him. "He is the strongest piece on the Uchiha's side of the chess board."

"Although, the pieces from my part of the chess board are restraining the Uchiha's. Plus, mine are not under pressure. Soon, The Uchiha elders will give Phoenix and stop planning against Konoha." Minato said.

"And if they don't?" Sandaime asked. Yondaime looked back to the cup.

"Then I'll do as we do on chess. I'll start restraining one by one, until only Phoenix is left. But they are nobles. And we know how nobles act. It's not going to take long. They will dispose of Phoenix." Minato said. "They prefer killing one of them, instead of losing their status."

"You knew this all along and you have kept it to yourself." Sandaime said. "Well, that's the only way to avoid the Uchihas to find out."

Morning Sun finally showed itself. Minato, thanks to Sandaime's help, finished the never ending mass of paper work and was now on his way home.

"I'm back." Minato said.

No answer.

"Kushina?" He said, while walking and taking a kunai out of his pocket. "Where are you? Sorry for coming so late… well" Minato walked slowly and checked every corner of his house. "I guess I came very early in the morning." He heard something coming from the bathroom. Minato looked and saw Frigg on the ground, throwing on the toilet. "Kushina!" Yondaime let the kunai fall and ran to the woman. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" She tried not to look to him, grabbing a towel to cover her face. "Did you eat something that was putrid?" She looked to him.

"I don't know… I was making your breakfast and then… that smell of the butter…" Frigg's face quickly turned green and she put her head on the toilet again, throwing up more. Minato put his hand on her belly, holding her.

"Come on! What's wrong? You were so fine yesterday." Minato was really worried. He grabbed the towel and cleaned her face. Frigg's face was pale. "I'll wash your hair and leave you at the hospital, ok?"

"I don't wanna be a nuisance…" She said. Minato caressed her face. "You've been so filled with work… Minato." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry. I should be the apologizing. If I had come early, we could have gone to the hospital sooner." Minato helped her getting up. "Come on. Let's wash that hair and get you some clothes." The Hokage helped his lover with all the care in the world, fearing she could break at any moment.

Half an hour later, the two left home. There was none in the streets once it was really early. Frigg walked with her head leaned on Minato's chest and with him hugging her and helping her walking. They reached the hospital five minutes later.

"Hokage-sama?" a nurse said surprise, while looking to him.

"Is Tsunade-Hime on service? Can you call her for me?" Minato asked. Frigg was breathing as if she was sick, leaving Minato even more worried. They took a sit while waiting. The Hokage was holding her hand and looking to her. 'What's happening to you?' Yondaime thought.

"So early, Minato? What? Your hand is hurting because you pass the day signing papers." Tsunade mocked, but she noticed his anguished face. "What?"

"Kushina isn't fine. Could you… look over her?" He asked. Tsunade noticed right away he was in love with his housemaid. She smiled.

"Sure." Tsunade said and the three were about to walk to a room.

"Hokage-sama!" An ANBU appeared. Minato was caught by surprise and looked back. At first, Yondaime only wished for the ANBU to go away or that the news he was bringing to be useless ones. "He had just received a report from Kakashi-kun. He and his ANBU squad found out where Phoenix is hiding."

"What?" Minato startled, getting nervous. "Has he made any move?"

"No." The ANBU said. "The Uchihas haven't noticed he figured out where he is. So, Kakashi-kun decided to wait for your orders. Plus, you're the only one who can face him." Minato's eyes opened wide. He looked to Frigg, who was also looking to him. Minato felt awful.

"Go. Your family needs you." Frigg said. Minato closed his eyes.

"See you." Minato said. "Let's go!" He left with the ANBU. Tears appeared on Frigg's eyes and she leaned her face on Tsunade's shoulder.

"Don't worry. He always comes back. Let's see what's wrong with you." Tsunade entered in a room, helping Frigg.

On the Uchiha's temple, the elders were reunited with Phoenix. All really pissed off.

"We have no supplies and we have been the reason for laughing all around Konoha." An elder said. Phoenix looked to him. "Yondaime is pressuring us."

"And so? He has been in this for almost two months. He knows I'm no longer here." Phoenix said. "You are being weak."

"Weak!" Fugaku yield. "We are sacrificing ourselves to keep you safety! Fuck taking Konoha for us! Minato is far too strong for us to deal with. Plus, everybody in Konoha loves him. Even if we succeed killing him, none would obey us and they would end up revolting, like the Hyuuga clan."

"Why are you such cowards?!" Phoenix screamed. "If you aid me when I went to kill him the first time, we could already be controlling Konoha."

"It's over, Phoenix." Fugaku said. He looked to him and then to the elders, who were also looking down. "We are expelling you from the Uchiha clan."

"What?!" Phoenix got up and grabbed Fugaku by his neckband. "How dare you expelling me? I'm Madara's direct heir. I should be the one expelling all of you! Cowards. You're nothing more than cowards. I lost all my hopes in this stupid clan and in its stupid members!"

"We will cover your escape." Fugaku said. Phoenix was really pissed. "There is nothing more life can offer you."

"What?" Phoenix groaned.

"You have lost. Please leave." Fugaku said. Phoenix left him and went up stairs.

"I will become immortal." He said. Fugaku and the others were looking to him. "Minato will end up having a child. I may not have his blood, but I will have his baby's and then… you will bow down before me." Phoenix entered the small room of the temple. Itachi was there and looked to him. Phoenix also stared him. "You…"

"Kakashi has found you. Run." Itachi said. Phoenix knit his brows. 'There is something wrong with his chakra…' Phoenix continued staring him. "Now." Phoenix summoned a phoenix. The bird covered Phoenix with its wings and the two become invisible. Itachi opened the doors of the temple and Phoenix escaped, without being noticed.

"Itachi!" Minato appeared minutes after. "Where's Phoenix?! Answer me!" The young kid looked to him and closed his eyes.

"He ran away." Itachi answered.

"What?!" Minato got angry and then noticed the Uchihas getting out of the secret door under the tatami. They were shocked by the Hokage's presence. "Bastards. You let him escape!"

"Yondaime…"

"SHUT UP!" The Fourth screamed. "HOW DARE YOU?! AFTER ALL HE HAS PUT YOU INTO!!" The Uchihas looked down. "You are all under arrest."

"But?" Fugaku asked.

"Sensei, isn't that…" Kakashi was about to ask, but Minato was so angry he decided not to interrupt him.

"You are under arrest for attempting against my life and against Konoha." Minato said. "Until this is all solve…"

"Please not." Fugaku kneeled down in front of Minato. "My wife is pregnant; she will not bear the shock."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ON THAT BEFORE SUPPORTING AN ATTACK AGAINST KONOHA!" Minato screamed. Fugaku looked to him. 'So… he really found out everything.' The Uchiha thought. "Take them away. I don't wanna see them again." The ANBU took the Uchihas, leaving only Itachi behind, who looked to Yondaime. He also looked to him. "Don't hate me for doing this, kid. Hate does you have really done this." Itachi looked down.

"Sensei." Kakashi went near him. "We have no proof that they were plotting against Konoha. Only what someone said under torture. They will end up being released within less than two weeks."

"I know." Minato sighed sadly. "But I'm sure after that, they will not try anything else against Konoha, that's my main priority." The Hokage remembered Frigg. 'Sorry.' He thought. 'Looks like I will be trapped in paper work again for the rest of the day… Kushina, please, be well.'

Half said, half done. Minato got stuck solving more problems regarding the Uchiha's arresting. Plus, now the police force was lacking most of its members, so our Hokage had to find someone to replace them. Two full days were needed to end it. Minato was getting his stuff to leave, when Tsunade appeared.

"Oh, Tsunade-Hime?" Minato was sleep-walking. Tsunade noticed. "No… not another report."

"No, I'm not delivering a report." Tsunade said, seeing the relief's smile on Minato's face. "Have you spoken with Kushina?" He looked to her, yawning.

"No. I'm going home now. Oh, by the way! What did she have?" Minato asked. Tsunade smiled.

"She is fine now, but I guess you should go home and speak with her." Tsunade said, very happy.

"Thanks." Minato was about to leave, when Tsunade turned to him again.

"Congratulations." She said. Minato stranged it, but smiled.

The Hokage entered his home, letting his bag falling on the ground.

"Finally…" Minato sighed.

"Minato!" Frigg ran to him and hugged the man tightly. "Welcome home." He smiled and hugged her too. The woman looked to him, with a huge smile and tears falling from her eyes. "I'm so happy."

"What? What's wrong?" Minato asked.

"Oh, You've came." Jiraya appeared. Minato looked to him, surprised. "We've been waiting for you for so long, that roots were already growing on my feet." Jiraya trickily smiled to Minato, putting his hand on the Hokage's head. "What was made off my boy? When did he give such a high jump? He was so small that it was so hard to see him."

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Minato asked. Frigg continued hugging him, very happy.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two alone. I had already made company to Kushina-chan for two days." Jiraya explained. "You won't believe, but when I took her home, everybody looked to us and started chatting." Minato found it strange. "I'll come back for dinner. Bye, daddy!" Jiraya left.

"Daddy?!" Minato stranged. "Sure everybody's strange today." The Hokage looked to Frigg.

"I'm glad to see you're ok." Minato said, caressing her face. Frigg was hopping as if she was trying to tell him something. "What?"

"Minato! Minato! Minato! I have wonderful news for you! Minato! Minato!" She hugged him again, very anxious. Minato smiled and laughed quietly.

"What?"

"Minato… I'm going to have a baby!" Frigg said smiling as she never smiled before. Minato froze at first, but when his feet got back on earth, he also smiled. "We are going to have a child! Minato, I'm pregnant!"

"Pregnant?! Wow!" Minato grabbed her and rose the woman on the air, twirling with her around the living room. It appears that Minato's tiredness had disappeared in no time. "I'm going to be a father! I can't believe it!" Minato put her back on the ground, with a smile bigger than the universe on his face. "So, that's why you where sick in the morning. I still can't believe it. I'm going to have a baby." Frigg smiled to him. "Will it be a boy or a girl? Where are we going to put his bedroom? Will he look more like me or like you? Oh!"

"I know! So many things to think. I'm so happy!" Frigg hugged Minato again.

"Thank you, Kushina!" Minato said and kissed her. The two sat on the sofa. As usual, Frigg had made a lavish meal to Minato, who ate it all. At the end of the meal, Minato put his hand on his lover's belly, caressing it. "Daddy is going to give you everything. Fear not, my baby! I will always be here for you." The Hokage laid his head on Frigg's legs, kissing her belly. She caressed his head. "I'll always be here, for both of you… always…" Minato fell asleep.

"Oh, Minato. You are so tired." Frigg said, continuing caressing him. "I'm so happy for having your baby. I'm so happy for having you near me, both of you." Frigg decided to sleep too.

And so, with such happiness and with the white dove of peace flying over Konoha, life appeared to have no problems. Minato passed more time in home, caressing Frigg and her belly and even buying lots of things for his child and making plans for him and the baby. Despite the people more close to Minato, none in Konoha knew that the child Frigg was waiting was his. Actually, when Minato was on work, Jiraya went to his house to make company to Frigg, which made half of Konoha believe the baby was from the Sennin and not from the Hokage. But that didn't annoyed Minato or Frigg. They joy had no end and was getting bigger as time goes by.

In the beginning of the Summer, in one warm night shinned by the Full Moon, Minato and Frigg were sleeping together, hugging each other.

There was such a loud howl that made Minato wake up. The howl continued.

"For God's sake!" Minato grabbed his pillow and covered his face with it. "Why do the dogs from the Inuzuka clan make so many noises? Plus, why is my house next to them?" The howl remained. Minato got up, very angry, opened the door and threw his pillow to the house next to his. The Hokage filled his lungs with air and screamed very loud. "Shut up your fucking dogs! I have to work tomorrow morning! I need to sleep!" All the dogs started barking.

On the other house, a woman with her face painted opened the door and threw her pillow at Yondaime.

"Fuck you, Yondaime!" She screamed. "Just die for once! The world would be better!"

"Just shut up your dogs, you Inuzuka bitch!" Minato screamed. 'Man, I can't stand that woman. She is so annoying!' He thought.

"You're the God damned Hokage! If you don't want to live here, just change. You animal hater!" The Inuzuka woman said. 'Fucker Yondaime! He complains about my dogs every single night. I hate him'

"I don't hate animals! I just hate your ugly face!" Yondaime screamed. The dogs continued barking. "Shut up! I have to sleep!" Minato closed the window.

"My dogs will bark until you use to live with it." The Inuzuka woman said and also closed her window.

"How did she get married?" Minato asked, getting back to his bed. Frigg was looking to him. "Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" She smiled and hugged him. Minato also smiled and kissed her. "What a nuisance! I can't sleep… stupid Inuzuka dogs!"

Next morning, Minato was working on his office, very sleepy.

"Ah… Minato, are you ok?" Shikaku asked. Minato looked to him and then looked aside, very annoyed. "Problems with the Inuzuka clan again?"

"I really just wanted to sleep well for one night." Minato said. Shikaku decided to play with him.

"Maybe if you spend less time making love with Fulla and more time sleeping, you wouldn't be so tired." Shikaku mocked. Minato threw his pen at his face.

"You're just jealous because your wife already has a huge belly and you need to be extra careful. Ha-ha!" Minato complained. Shikaku's face quickly lost its colours. "What? Is it that bad?" Shikaku jumped and grabbed Minato, taking him away from his desk.

The glass from the window broke. Minato and Shikaku looked to the desk and there was a huge white wolf with snow glasses a black scarf with a scroll.

"What?! Is that wolf? It's huge!" Shikaku said. The wolf looked to them.

"Long time no see, Yellow Flash." The wolf said. Shikaku and the Yondaime recognized the wolf.

"You…" Minato remembered a small wolf on Kagerou's hands years ago. "You're one of Ornulu's wolf's pack." Reality fell upon Minato, piercing him as thousands of daggers. Minato lowered his head, punching the ground with his hand. Shikaku looked to him. The wolf took the scroll of his scarf and threw it at Minato. The scroll fell on the ground and opened. Shikaku could read the message:

'_I've finish my training. Congratulations on becoming Yondaime Hokage. Come to the Village Hidden under the Moon so we can sign a peace treaty. Please, bring my beloved Frigg back to me. Thanks for everything. Nijuuhachidaime Tsukikage, Minamoto Douryokugen._'

"Tsukikage? Frigg?" Shikaku read and looked to Minato. "Oi? Is your Kushina… the one having your child… the Tsukikage's wife?" Minato continued with his head on the ground. "Oi! Minato! Answer me? What are you going do? Minato!" Shikaku was worried with his friend.

Jiraya entered and noticed the wolf, the broken glass and Minato and Shikaku on the ground.

"What's wrong?" The Sennin asked. Minato got up and grabbed the scroll. Shikaku looked to him. Minato grabbed his pen and wrote the reply. Shikaku read it.

"Are you really going to do that?!" Shikaku was surprised. "Minato?!" Minato tied the scroll on the wolf's scarf.

"Go back to the Hidden Moon. Tell Akatsuki I will be there in the beginning of July." Minato answered. They couldn't see his eyes, once his hair was covering them. The wolf jumped and left.

"Hidden Moon…" Jiraya whispered. His eyes opened wide. "You're giving Frigg back?!" Minato didn't answer.

"What are you planning to do? Get killed?" Shikaku yield. Minato remained quiet. "The Tsukikage will kill you if he finds out you are getting laid with his wife! Why have you done that?! You told me Fulla-san was Frigg-Hime's sister, not Frigg-Hime herself! Why?!" Jiraya looked very concerned to Minato. The Hokage appeared not to be reacting.

"Minato…" Jiraya sighed sadly.

"I'm going to the Hidden Moon…" Minato said with a monochord tone. "I'll explain everything to him. It's not fair for me to hide him all that I and Frigg are living." Shikaku appeared to get even more worried. "I must pay for my sins. Plus, I'm going to sign a peace treaty…"

"You're going to be obliterated…" Shikaku warned. "Stay in Konoha!"

"I cannot!" Minato screamed, looking to his friend. They noticed Minato had tears on his eyes. "If I stay here, Akatsuki will think something's wrong and he will certainly come to Konoha and it will be worst. I'm going, so, if something happens, Konoha will be spared." Minato bound his hands. "I have to go…"

"I'm going with you." Jiraya said. Shikaku looked to him. Minato looked down. "I cannot let you walk into your grave alone." Minato sadly smiled. The Hokage walked to the broken window.

"Sorry, Frigg, but we will have to go back… back to where everything had begun…" Minato closed his eyes, whispering. "Akatsuki, you believed in me… I'm going to explain everything to you. I'll be honest with you… that's… the last thing I can do… Forgive me…"

………………………………………………………………………………

So, have you like it?

How will Akatsuki react after finding out about Minato and Frigg's affair?

Will Minato walk into his death or does he have a plan?

Open your scrolls for the next chapter "Treason"

Minato, Frigg and Jiraya reached the Hidden Moon and the breath taking moment of the new meeting happens.

Akatsuki, Sjöfn, Fulla and Mirai appear again.

"Why… Why have you betrayed me?"

So, this chapter may contain even more errors than the others because I'm really sick and it's hard for me to write and blow my nose at the same time. Well, good news, I got approved at all exams! Shannaro! So I decided to finish this chapter right away. It near the end, two or three more chapters in the hidden moon and then two more in Konoha, I'll try to write faster, which will depend on the amount of work I'll get from my university.

Thank you for be reading, you're best.

Kisses for everyone!


	39. Treason

Treason Treason

The days passed as lighting, until the day the Hokage, the Sannin and the Skuld had to left Konoha and depart for a fatal trip to the Hidden Moon. The sun shined just like a Summer sun should be. It was hot and everybody appeared to be happy with it.

Jiraya went to Minato's house, waiting for him. Minato opened the door. The sensei sat on the sofa and then looked to the Hokage.

"Sandaime already took your place." Jiraya informed. Minato looked to him. Even a kid could notice Yellow Flash was very nervous. "How have Frigg been dealing with this?" Minato looked down and sat near his teacher.

"She cried, yielding she didn't want to go back." Minato explained. "I understand her… But we had made it and we have to live with it." The Hokage looked to the ground. "We have fallen in love… none can determine that… not me, nor her… it happened." Jiraya felt sad for him. "The problem is not living with it. When I started dating Frigg I already knew this would eventually happen. The problem is how am I going to explain Akatsuki that the wife he loved so much at the point of letting her go, the one he has past these last six years training to protect, is now my lover and waiting a child of mine. Plus, I'm also worried with my child. This situation won't be good for him…" Minato put his hand on the head, grabbing his hair. Jiraya couldn't find something to tell him that could cheer him. "I have no idea what will result from this… No idea…" The man trembled a little. "It's so scary…"

"Well, telling the truth is, undoubtedly, the only good thing you can do, if you can call it a good thing, isn't it? Telling you that you should have been more careful would be wasting time… When people are in love, they lost the sense of rightness or wrongness." Jiraya started searching for something in his pocket. "I had no idea what Kagerou would tell you in this kind of situation…" Minato's eyes opened wide, when he remembered the woman who protected him during his entire life and that always told him the right things to do. He felt disappointed with himself. "But one thing I'm sure…" Jiraya moved his arm and gave something to Minato. The Hokage looked and saw a sweetmeat. "She would give you candy." Minato smiled and get the candy, staring at it with an adorable look.

"Yeah…" He said. "She always offered me candy. Always." Minato closed his eyes. "I'm sure… she would be at my side and I'm also sure… she will be. I always complained with her, because I wanted to do things by myself… but I could really use her smile right now." Minato looked to one of the furniture he had on the living room, in which some photos were placed. A younger Minato and Kagerou were fitting one of the photos. "I need to do this. For my sake… for Kushina's sake… for Akatsuki's sake and more… for my baby's sake."

"I'm ready." Frigg entered. She was dressing one of her glamorous vests that she used back on the Hidden Moon; of course, she needed to adjust it because of her belly. She was also very sad. Minato got up and went near her, hugging his beloved one.

"Why are you crying? You're going to see Mirai-chan again. You always tell me how much you wanted to see her again." Minato said, caressing her. Frigg cried.

"How am I going to face Douryo and my sister again?!" She cried loud. Minato closed his eyes. "My sister… she couldn't live her life because she has been living mine… How will she look at me? And Douryo… I was the one who drove him into his… I was the one who started getting interested in him… he was so young… I'm a horrible person." Minato put his hands on her face, moving it so she could face him in the eyes.

"You're not a horrible person. None knew this would happen. Not even you." The Hokage said. "Cry no more. You don't want your child to have a crying baby for a mother, do you?" Frigg cleaned her tears, but continued hiccupping. Minato understood her a lot. He was also feeling bad. But…

… could someone be consider a horrible person just because it fell in love?

The group left Konoha early in the morning and started its five day long voyage to the place they never wanted to get back.

What an anguish voyage that was… none spoke. Jiraya looked many times at Yondaime and Frigg, but they continued walking with their hands joined, without saying a word or looking into each other. The Sannin closed his eyes. 'Sure they say, the weight of our sins it's the weightiest of all… and it is, it really is.'

They ended up reaching the port in the north of the Lightning Country. Minato was about to go speak with the sailors, but Frigg step forward first. She went near them. The sailors recognized her right away.

"Fulla-Hime!" One said, smiling of joy. She smiled back. "Long time no see! You've come back to the village. I'm so happy. You've got even prettier, especially because now you're a little more chubby." She smiled again.

"We want to go back to the island. Can you take us now, without announcing us?" She asked. Minato and Jiraya were caught by surprise. "We want to make a surprise!"

"Sure, Hime!" The sailor said. The group entered in an old boat, sailing under the sun into the legendary island. They hearts were beating three or four times faster.

"So many things have changed since you left, Fulla-Hime." The sailor started speaking. They looked to him. "Since your brother-in-law took place as Tsukikage, the village improves day after day." Frigg continued looking to him. "He is no longer that cute little boy, now he is a grown up man. Pity, he still didn't let his hair grow so he could make some cool Norse braids." Frigg laughed quietly. Minato looked to her. "Plus, your niece is also very pretty." Frigg blushed and looked expectantly to the red haired sailor. "She makes me remember your highness when you were younger. Always with her father." Frigg smiled. "Tsukikage-sama always takes Mirai-Hime everywhere. They look so cute together."

"How is Mirai? Is she big? Is she healthy? Please." Frigg insisted. Minato smiled to her, happy to see her stress was leaving her when she speaks about her daughter.

"Well, Mirai is very healthy. She is a normal child. Her red hair is very pretty, just like Aoitsuki-sama's is. And she is also very smart." The sailor said. "What a cute kid she is."

The island appeared and they stopped at the harbour. Minato helped Frigg getting out of the boat.

"Tsukikage-sama must be in the Glade of the Spirits with Frigg-Hime and Mirai-Hime. Just go and see. You must miss the pines scent a lot." The sailor departed. Frigg looked down. Minato put his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you wanna go there, or do you prefer waiting for him at home?" The Hokage asked. Frigg was about to cry again.

"We have to go…" She grabbed her dress's big skirt and the group went to the Glade. Jiraya was looking to the village, contemplating everything he saw.

"Wow! Some of these houses are very old, but at the same time, so preserved." He noticed. "The statues of them are so different from the ones in our country. Amazing!" He did not realize nor Minato nor Frigg were listening to him. "What is the Glade of Spirits?" He asked. They didn't answer. They entered the woods. 'They are too nervous.' Jiraya noticed. 'Their breaths denounce them. Plus, they seem to fear putting the feet on the ground, as if they knew it would be heavier, although, they continue because they have no other path to take.' Jiraya bound his hands. 'No matter what it happens, I have to protect my Hokage. Fear not, Minato, I'm right behind you.'

"We're here." Frigg whispered as if she was about to cry. They saw the statues from the Tsukikages. Jiraya looked to all of them, amazed with the big number and with the perfection they were made.

"This place…" Minato remembered when he trained there and the first time he heard Kurogane's story. He heard some noises and they saw two persons and a child in the middle of the Glade. "They are over there…" Frigg trembled and closed her eyes.

"Watch over us. You, whose smile you have shown us. Forbidden Love Goddess… Lofn." Frigg prayed. She took a deep breath and was about to scream, but at first, no sound came. She bound her hands. "Douryo!"

A 22 years old man with ginger hair, dressed in black and with a ripple pattern eyes, looked to her. There was no doubt, he had grown up but it was Douryokugen. Both Minato and Frigg were surprise with his growth. He was now as tall as Minato. He became a handsome man. He smiled back.

"Frigg…" He called. At his side was Fulla. She looked just like Frigg, except she continued in form. Fulla looked down when she saw them.

"Who is?" A child asked. Frigg's heart jumped. A cute six years old red haired girl was pulling Akatsuki's clothes. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and had a white lace on her hair. Douryokugen kneeled down.

"Why don't you go and give her a big hug? She misses you a lot." Akatsuki asked, caressing the child's face. Anyone could see Douryokugen cared a lot about the child.

"But, I don't know her." The girl said and looked to Fulla. "She is just like mom." Douryokugen put his hand on her head.

"Go there, Mirai." He asked. She smiled and ran to Frigg. The woman opened her arms. Minato was very nervous, looking at her.

"So, that's Akatsuki." Jiraya said, seeing the man's happy face for gazing again at his beloved one. Minato continued without answering. 'Frigg is only three months long pregnant. Her belly can be easily mistaken with a little more weight. Unless they have a medical Nin as good as Tsunade-Hime living with them, they will never notice her condition.' Jiraya smiled. 'Maybe we can solve this out peacefully.' Frigg opened her arms to hug Mirai. Jiraya noticed something. 'What's this?' He thought. 'From where is it coming… this huge killing intent?' The Sennin looked to Minato. 'He is too nervous, he cannot notice danger approaching. Akatsuki too. Where? Where is it coming from?' Jiraya searched everywhere with his eyes. 'Over there!' He disappeared.

"DON'T TOUCH HER! YOU TRAITOR!" A female voice screamed. Minato and Douryokugen heard and looked aside. Jiraya was holding a woman with long red hair and blue eyes, wearing only a large white shirt and tight pirate trousers.

"Aoitsuki…" Minato whispered, seeing the ninja struggling to get out of Jiraya's arms.

"Let me go!" Aoitsuki screamed, while Jiraya held her tightly. "I'm going to kill that bitch! That piece of garbage! I'm going to cut her hair off with punches!"

"Calm down!" Jiraya whispered, but Sjöfn never listened to anyone.

"What?" Mirai stopped, scared.

"Don't touch her, Mirai!" Sjöfn ordered. "Look closer at her! That's the kind of woman you should never become." Mirai looked to Frigg.

"What are you saying?" Akatsuki screamed at her. "I thought you already had forgotten that! Please, sister, you always end up ruining my happiness!"

"I?" Sjöfn screamed, struggling. Jiraya realized she knew. "She is the one who did it! Look at her! That blonde ass fucking traitor bitch!" Akatsuki continued looking angry to his sister. Minato stayed still. "She is pregnant!"

"What?!" Akatsuki felt a dagger piercing his heart, taking away his breath. Fulla quickly looked to him and then to her sister, who started crying, covering her face with her hands. Douryokugen looked to her, breathing deeply. "You… Frigg…" He felt so bad and sad to. She continued crying. Akatsuki looked down, moving his eyes for both sides, as if he was searching on his mind for an answer or an explanation. "How?" He looked at her again and then his eyes moved to Minato.

"When will you be able to hear an explanation calmly?" Minato asked. Akatsuki closed his eyes and turned aside.

"Mirai, come." He ordered. Frigg's eyes opened wide. Mirai looked to her father and then to Frigg.

"But?" She asked, confused.

"Come." Douryokugen called her.

"Sorry." Mirai made a bow to Frigg and Minato and ran to her father. He caught her and sat her on his shoulders, leaving. Fulla ran to her sister.

"Frigg-chan." She called, caressing her sister. "Come on." Fulla hugged her sister. Minato closed his eyes. 'What a mess.' He thought.

Jiraya continued holding Sjöfn.

"I always knew she was good for nothing." Aoitsuki said. Jiraya looked to her and blushed. 'What? What is this?' He thought. 'Such huge boobs! Such sexy piercing on her lip!' Jiraya took advantage of being holding her tightly to feel her body. 'What a sweet skin. Lovely butt. I found a Norse Goddess.'

"Oi! Pin head!" Sjöfn said. He looked to her, with blood falling from his nose. "Your hand is on my breast, take it off!" Jiraya didn't move, looking dumbfounded to her. She rolled her eyes and turned to him. He blushed even more. "Do you wanna hear a secret?"

"What? What?" Jiraya asked, very enthusiastic. She smiled.

"Here." She called. He came closer to her.

Huge pain.

"Welcome to the Hidden Moon." She said and left. Jiraya fell on the ground with his hands on the middle of his legs.

"What…" Jiraya cried with a thin voice. "Did she use Lightning chakra on that kick? My balls! The pain! The pain!" Jiraya cried on the ground. Minato felt sorry for him.

Fulla and Minato helped Frigg and then Jiraya and the four went to the Tsukikage's house.

Frigg met her father and hugged him, crying a lot and explaining she was pregnant. Minato tried to find Akatsuki, so he could explain him everything.

Mirai was in the Tsukikage's office, looking to her father who had his head leaned on the window's glass. The child was painting a drawing with her crayons.

There was a knock on the door. It was Minato. He looked to Douryokugen. The Tsukikage watch him over the window. Mirai looked to Minato.

"Who is it?" Mirai asked.

"It's Konoha's Yellow Flash." Akatsuki said.

"Hello! Flash-san." Mirai said with a smile. Minato smiled and walked near her.

"What are you drawing?" Minato asked. She picked her sheet and showed it.

"It's the sea and the Moon and a whale." Mirai said, showing a lot of traces that were anything except what she described.

"Mirai, go to bed, please. Dad will just finish this and will be there with you in no time." Akatsuki said. Mirai got out of the chair, carefully so she wouldn't fall, and left, giving her father and Minato a good night kiss. She left, leaving her crayons and her drawing on the table. Minato looked to Douryokugen. "So, Flash, I'm… calmer… so…"

"I've came here to tell you the entire truth. I'm not going to hide any details. I owe you that, as friend." Minato said, leaning his back on the window's glass. "Frigg has been living with me for about six years. Two years ago, I realized I was in love with her." Akatsuki's eyes opened wide, but he decided to hear it until the end. "Of course, I tell nothing to Frigg and made nothing to have her for me. I knew she was married and I always thought I would end up forgetting her. But no girl I date could take her out of my mind. After I became Hokage, there was an attack against my life and Frigg got involved." Douryokugen looked down, while his tears were threatening to fall. "If it wasn't for her, I would probably be dead. She summoned Skuld and save me." Akatsuki was surprised. He never thought Frigg would be so brave. She always behaved as the princess in danger waiting for the Charming prince. "After that, I was knocked out for about three days and she was there when I woke up. She confessed me her love towards my person." Douryokugen bound his hands. "After that day, nothing more could be done. We fell in love. Avoiding it would be like lying to ourselves and it would make us both pain." Akatsuki didn't want to look at Minato. The Hokage could sense his anger. "So… we have been lovers since then…"

"Have you come just to tell me that?" Akatsuki yield. Minato looked to him. "Have you just come to laugh on my face?"

"Mine and Frigg's intentions never were to mock with you." Minato assured firmly. "That's why we have come. We still consider you as our friend…"

"FRIEND?!" Akatsuki screamed, pissed off.

"That's right! A friend!" Minato stated, without showing fear. "Our intentions never were to hurt you. Unfortunately, for us to be together, we end up hurting you. Try to understand. People fall in love. I fell in love with Frigg and her with me. I never obligated her to. Please, Akatsuki…" Douryokugen continued very angry.

"What?!" He screamed. "Do you expect me to smile and wish you good luck? You slept with my wife. Not in a thousand years I would forgive you." Minato looked down. "You made nothing more than your obligation, coming here and tell me the truth, but I cannot forgive treason like that. I cannot." Douryokugen bind his hand so hardly that it ended up bleeding. "I saw you as a big friend of mine… Why? Why have you done this to me? Why... Why have you betrayed me?"

"I never meant to hurt you." Minato explained. "Nor Frigg. To be honest, we just want to live our lives happily." Douryokugen looked to Minato. The Hokage and the Tsukikage stared for a while.

"Would you forgive me?" Douryokugen asked. Minato closed his eyes.

"No…" Minato answered.

"Then you know my answer." The Tsukikage was about to leave. "Thanks, for being that honest, but try not to speak with me about this matter again."

"And the Peace treaty?" Minato asked.

"I don't mix things. We will discuss it later. You can stay here for a month." Douryokugen looked down. "Maybe…" He left. Minato sighed and put his hand on his head.

"His killing intent was so big that I'm sure the others had noticed it." Minato said. "This will end up in disaster. I need to be extra careful." Minato looked to Kurogane's painting. "What would you do, Hero?"

Next day, at breakfast time, Fulla was preparing Mirai and Akatsuki's food. The old Tsukikage was also there, such as Jiraya.

"Are you feeling better?" the old man asked. Jiraya looked to him. "Sjöfn doesn't like to have someone that close to her. Take my advice, don't get near her. This is for your own good."

"What are saying? Is she virgin?" Jiraya asked.

"Well, she is untouchable as the Holy Grail. If someone had already done it, we would know it." Fulla explained.

"I don't need you to describe me, Fool-Hime." Sjöfn appeared and sat on the table. Fulla sent her a bad look. Jiraya looked to her. 'She has to me mine! Norse Holy Grail!' "What's that horrible thing?" Sjöfn pointed her fork to him.

"Are you talking about my dashing eyes or my sexy pony tail?" Jiraya asked, exhibiting himself upon Sjöfn. She was so disgusted that her face turned blue.

"That awful thing on your nose… yuck!" Sjöfn turned her face away. "You really are nasty." Jiraya looked to his nose.

"It's just my wart." Jiraya said. Sjöfn ignored him.

"I'm going to drink some mead at the tavern." She got up. Jiraya got up right after her.

"I'll go with you." Jiraya said. She sent him a disgusted look.

"Sorry, I want to drink the mead, not to throw it out. Yuck! A wart." Sjöfn left. Jiraya continued looking at her, blushing and bleeding from the nose.

"I bet 30 that he lasts 3 days after her." Fulla said.

"I bet 100 that he lasts a week." Her father said.

"You! Don't bet things about me right in front of my eyes!" Jiraya reclaimed.

"Good morning." Minato and Frigg entered and sat on the table. "What's wrong, Jiraya-sensei? No! You got dumped again. Oh!" Minato sighed. Jiraya looked to him and made a pose of glory.

"I'm going to get Sjöfn for me! I swear by my name! I, the great frog hermit will be the one to tame the beast!" Jiraya said, very enthusiastic.

"40 has he won't last four days." Frigg said.

"I bet 120 has he won't last more than ten days. I know sensei is persistent." Minato said.

"Not again!" Jiraya cried. "You will see. I'm going after her."

Jiraya went after Sjöfn, crossing Douryokugen and Mirai in the way. The two sat on the table. Akatsuki avoid looking at Minato, but he continued so in love with Frigg, that he had to look at her.

"Mama, what have you made me for breakfast?" Mirai asked. Frigg looked to her and felt a pain in the chest. Fulla hugged her.

"I have made some milk with your favourite cereals. Enjoy!" Fulla gave her the milk. Mirai smiled and started eating. Akatsuki smiled looking to his daughter.

"Eat that all so you can become a big woman." He said. She blushed and smiled.

"I want to be as strong as Daddy!" Mirai said. Akatsuki smiled and cleaned her mouth. Fulla was about to brush Mirai's hair, but Frigg interpose herself.

"Let me do it." She asked. Fulla looked to her and then to the Tsukikage.

"Ok." Fulla said. Frigg got up and started brushing Mirai's hair. Akatsuki looked at them and smiled. Minato noticed, just like Fulla, who looked down, very sad. The Hokage noticed her reaction.

"When are you going to make the peace treaty?" The old Tsukikage asked, while reading the newspaper. Minato and Douryokugen startled and looked at each other. "You need to get a date."

"We can discuss it this afternoon. What do you think?" Minato asked. Douryokugen knit his brows.

"Beach?" Akatsuki asked. Minato smiled, but he was sure he didn't discussed with him because Mirai was there and Frigg too.

Jiraya entered in the tavern and saw lots of men with big beards and braids, drinking from huge mugs. He saw Aoitsuki on the balcony and went near her.

"Hello, have you missed me?" Jiraya asked. She didn't bother herself to answer. All the men in the tavern looked at him. "You know, I'm a very important person, back in Konoha. I was the one who trained Minato and now, he is the great Hokage-sama." Sjöfn didn't pay any attention. Jiraya looked at her. 'Playing tough, huh?' He thought and put his arm around her. The men from the tavern started laughing quietly. Jiraya whispered at her ear. "What about talking more about you? So, you're the Tsukikage's big sis… what more?"

"I hate guys that annoy me while I'm drinking." She said and sent him a bad look. Jiraya noticed her ripple pattern eye.

"No way… Rikudou's eyes…" Jiraya exclaimed, very surprise. "So it is true… they really exist. He-he! You must use them a lot."

"Yeah, I kill persons who dare to come in public with ugly warts." She said, drinking some mead. Although she drank like a pig, Jiraya found that very attractive, bleeding from his nose. "Brrr! Cold mead!" Jiraya came closer to her, drooling.

"You're not wearing a bra, are you?" He said, looking into her breasts. She simply moved her arm and punched Jiraya's face. "Ha-ha! What a lame punch. So light-" Jiraya quickly felt a huge pain on the face, falling on the ground. "Lightning chakra manipulation again. It pains as hell."

"Next time you drool over my shirt, I'm going to punch your balls." Sjöfn alerted. Turning her back to him and walking away.

"Ha-ha! I knew you were dying to touch my balls!" Jiraya mocked. Sjöfn stopped. All the men in the tavern opened their mouths. "Admit it. You're burning to get laid with me." Sjöfn looked back.

"Sorry, I don't want to take a virgin for my first time." She said. All laughed out loud, except Jiraya, who didn't enjoy it that much. "Plus, you dress like a clown." She left. Jiraya felt even more instigated.

"150 as he lasts 2 days!" a man said.

"160 as he gives up after 5 days." Another said.

"200 as he quits after Sjöfn defeat him in a drink fight." The barman said. Jiraya looked to him.

"Does… does anyone defeated her on that?" Jiraya asked.

"No… nor a single one." The barman said. Jiraya smiled.

"That's it!" Jiraya made again the pose of glory. "I'm going to defeat my Norse Goddess of Drinking in a drink fight and then, she will be mine." Jiraya ran after her. "Sjöfn!"

"I guess we will start betting on how many fools you can get by saying she makes a drink fight." A Viking said. The barman smiled.

"I get rich only with Sjöfn candidates trying to defeat her on a drinking fight." The barman said. "That why I bet on it. None resist our mead for too long."

At night, Frigg was playing with Mirai, along with her sister Fulla. Akatsuki was on his office, doing paper work (It doesn't matter which Kage you are, you're doomed to drown yourself in paperwork. Ha-ha!). Minato was on his bedroom, drinking some mead and looking into the ocean. Jiraya knocked on the door and entered.

"So, how many times had Sjöfn kicked you today?" Minato played. Jiraya looked aside very annoyed. 'If I tell him she hit me around 25 times, he will never respect me again with all the masculine respect I deserve. Got to lie!' Jiraya thought and smiled.

"Just three." He lied. Minato sent him tricky eyes. "What? Don't you believe in your handsome sensei's abilities?"

"I do, but I believe more in Sjöfn's ones to humiliate men." Minato said. "I was here once, remember?" Jiraya looked to him, noticing the Hokage's super serious expression.

"Don't you think… Akatsuki-Dono is dealing pretty fine with this?" Jiraya asked. Minato looked to the sea, again with the serious expression.

"Yes…" The man answered, drinking more Mead. Jiraya continued worried with his expression.

"Containing all that anger it's going to make him explode someday. And he is going to explode right on you." Jiraya said. Minato didn't answer, continued looking to the horizon. Jiraya looked down. 'You don't give a damn, do you, Minato?' Jiraya thought. Minato drank more mead, now with his eyes closed. 'If Akatsuki comes to kill you, you will attack him too and, probably, with the lucky star that shines upon you, you will end up winning and then, there will be nothing more annoying you and your Kushina.' Jiraya closed his eyes too. 'I never thought you would think about something like that. Your killing intent towards Akatsuki is so big that makes my spine shiver… Please, try not to do anything foolish…' The Sennin stared his student again. "And the peace treaty, have you reached some agreement?"

"It's going to be on the last week we are here." Minato said, remaining with his eyes closed.

"Minato, I know you love Kushina a lot." Jiraya stared. Minato opened his eyes. "But please, try to…"

"I'm already grown up enough to know what I'm doing, sensei." Yondaime interrupted with a rude tone. Jiraya knit his brows.

"You only grow up when you realize you need somebody to help you knowing what you're doing…" Jiraya left. Minato closed his eyes again. Jiraya looked to Minato's room door and then looked down. "Such killing intent… you will also end up exploding… I wished… Kagerou was here to calm you down."

Minato continued alone on his bedroom, waiting for Frigg. Sure the killing intent was big enough to reach even the spirits. Kurogane was looking to him, also very concerned.

§Are you going to make the same thing?§ Kurogane asked, very sad. §Are you going to kill anyone who steps in between you and your love? Just like…§ Kurogane put his hand on his heart, grabbing tightly. Tears fell. §Just like you did to me?§ Kurogane cried, but Minato didn't listen his screams. §Stop it before it is too late. It's true a male dragon can't stand another to share its females and kills it, but please… please, this is going to hurt everyone, even your beloved Frigg. Minato… Stop it.§ Minato made an angry look.

"Minato!" Frigg entered. He smiled at her. She hugged him.

"So, what were you doing?" Minato asked, caressing her hair. Frigg started speaking.

"I was playing with my daughter. Mirai is so cute. She has so many dolls. We were playing pretending to be fairies." Frigg was so happy. Minato continued caressing her. "I'm so happy to be again with Mirai, I missed her so much. My daughter." Frigg leaned her head on the Hokage's chest.

Douryokugen was passing by and heard their conversation. He leaned his back on the wall and decided to hear it, without thinking that could hurt him.

"Do you think we are going to have such fun with our baby?" Frigg asked. Minato smiled and kissed her. Douryokugen looked down, sad.

"Of course." Minato kneeled down, kissing Frigg's belly. She put her hands on his hair, caressing it. "I'm going to teach our kid everything, from talking to walking, some Jutsus… everything. Have you heard it, baby?" Frigg laughed quietly. Minato continued caressing her belly. "I'm looking forward to hug you, to play with you. Ah, my cute baby?"

"I'm so happy with you, Minato." She said. The Hokage smiled and got up, caressing her face. Douryokugen bound his hands, remembering when she said that to him. 'Liar!' the Tsukikage thought. Minato laid Frigg on the bed. "I want to be yours forever." Tears fell from Akatsuki's eyes. 'Traitor!' He thought. "You truly are… my one and only." She confessed, while Minato was taking her clothes off. 'Cheater!' "Love me, Minato." She asked. Minato smiled and kissed her again. 'Every word coming out of your mouth is a lie…' Akatsuki thought, very angry. His tears continued falling. 'Why… Why have you married me? Wasn't it forever? Why have I trained so much?' "Be one with me, Minato." Frigg asked. Minato kissed her.

"Am I… your one and only?" Minato asked. Frigg smiled, caressing his face.

"_Doubt the stars are fire, but never doubt my love._" She said. Akatsuki's eyes opened wide. He covered his mouth with his hands, so none could hear him. 'Why have I made this? Why have you married me?' He thought. 'All these years… I've dreamed with the day you would come back to me and we could be together… forever… Frigg… I'm so lost… lost… alone…' He bound his hands tightly again and went to his bedroom. Minato opened his eyes and looked to the door, sadly sighing and then closed them again, kissing Frigg.

Akatsuki entered his bedroom, closing the door. Mirai was on the bed, holding a white wolf soft toy, while Fulla was making her company. The Tsukikage was surprised with Fulla's presence, moving his face aside, but the woman already noticed he was crying. She got up and went near him, putting her hand on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He made a serious face, as if he was trying to hide his feelings. Fulla got even more worried. "Why do you lock yourself and tell me nothing? I'm your friend. Please, I would do anything…"

"Sorry to make you worry… I've worked a lot, please, I need to rest." He asked, calmer. Fulla looked down, very sad.

"If you need anything… I'll be on my room." Fulla said to him. She gave Mirai a goodnight kiss and left, looking again to Douryokugen. The man sat on the bed, putting his hands on the face, breathing as if he was crying. Mirai sat on the bed, looking to him. He continued crying.

"Why are you crying?" Mirai asked. Douryokugen's eyes opened wide and he looked to his daughter. She had her soft toy in front of her face, pretending herself to be the toy. "Mr. Twinkles doesn't like to see you…" Douryokugen grabbed Mirai, hugging her tightly. "Daddy?"

"You love daddy, don't you?" He asked. Mirai looked to him and smiled.

"Yes. A lot. And Mr. Twinkles too." She said. The man smiled, feeling better, while caressing her hair. 'I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. You're my… You're the only one… who really loves me purely. I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me… anyone.' He thought. "Daddy? I wanna sleep." He looked to her. Mirai yawned. He laid her on the bed, giving her a kiss on her forehead. The two fell a sleep right after that.

Someone opened the door.

Aoitsuki was looking to her brother, very concerned.

"This is going to end up very bad… I can sense it." She whispered. "Brother… I never wanted you to end up like that… I should have stopped you for getting married… Forgive me…" She closed her eyes and entered, covering Douryokugen with the blanket. "I felt your killing intent just now… where you checking the Stupidity Princess? I never thought you would think about something like that… killing the Hokage…" Sjöfn left the bedroom. "There again, you don't give a damn if you have to kill Minato, do you?" Sjöfn opened her eyes and saw Jiraya. "What? Beating you in that drinking contest wasn't enough? Ah, you pompous bitch?" Jiraya looked down; she noticed he wasn't there to try to get laid. "Minato, uh?"

"Yes…" Jiraya said. "I'm sure they will kill each other. I never… this is no longer the Minato I raised. He loves Frigg so much, plus, she is carrying his child. Minato wants to protect both and to lose none. He always was very protective about the persons he loved. I'm worried… terribly worried."

"My cute little brother is not the same person anymore." Sjöfn confesses. "He was always so strong, so dedicated to Mirai and to improve to protect Frigg… what a knifed that was. Plus, even hating Frigg, I cannot blame her for falling in love with another man. Brother was a kid when she left… My cute little brother was always loyal to everything he holds an oath… even towards Minato, who is his friend. That's why, it hurts so much." Sjöfn closed her eyes.

"We need to look over them. It's our job." Jiraya said. "They are Kages, they shouldn't waste time thinking about this."

"If Mirai is with brother, he will never to anything against Minato. Brother doesn't like to show her his… angry side." Sjöfn said. Jiraya looked to her.

"Minato will also not fight with Frigg near him. She is pregnant and very sensitive. A fight or any hostility would be bad for the baby." Jiraya explained.

"Then… that's what it has to be done." Sjöfn said.

The days continued normally in the Hidden Moon. Sjöfn asked Fulla to never left Akatsuki walk without Mirai. Jiraya also spoke with Frigg, saying that if she wanted to protect both Minato and Douryokugen, she shouldn't leave the Hokage's side. Their fears were reasonable. Every time Yellow Flash and Akatsuki's eyes crossed, their killing intent was so huge that every body around them could sense it… and shiver with fear. Frigg and Fulla were very worried with them, such as the old Tsukikage. Sure… those two are willing to kill each other… and it's such a huge will, that even the spirits couldn't find peace.

On the other side, Jiraya tried to conquer Aoitsuki, becoming the village's new motive of laughing. Sure Sjöfn knew how to make him fell stupid, putting him down and a bunch of other things. The Frog Hermit got punched about 40 times a day, but even with such bad response, he decided he should never give up and that one day, Aoitsuki would be his… although, he was the only single person in the world to believe it.

And so, this day, the group was eating its breakfast. Sjöfn continued ignoring Jiraya.

"Daddy, are you coming with me to the beach?" Mirai asked. Douryokugen smile to her and caressed her head.

"Sorry, Mirai-chan. Daddy has to solve some paper work." Akatsuki answered. Mirai made a sad face.

"Don't worry." Frigg said. Akatsuki looked to her. "You can come with me and uncle Minato." Mirai smiled and looked to her father. He sent Minato a bad look.

"Only if your mother goes too." He said. Fulla looked to him. Minato answered him with another mean look.

"Please, have a little consideration for those who are trying to have breakfast." The old Tsukikage said. Akatsuki and Yellow Flash looked down. "You aren't kids anymore. Stop it for once." Mirai looked to her father, such as Fulla. Frigg looked down, very sad, binding her hands. 'This is all…' She thought.

"I'll go with you to the beach, Mirai-Hime!" Jiraya said, making a smile to her. "And I will take your hot aunt Aoitsuki with us."

"Sorry, it's already too much disgusting sharing the same table with you. If you care even a little about me, please, don't obligate me be in your presence anymore." Aoitsuki said. The others hide their laughs. Jiraya hugged her.

"Don't be like that!" Jiraya put his lips near her cheek. "Give me a kiss, my Norse red haired Valkerie."

"Sorry, I don't wanna throw out." She said. Jiraya groaned.

"You… You…" He was so angry. "You egoistical convinced ignorant… you dumb! You're the jerkiest girl, cameloid that I have ever seen!" Sjöfn looked to him.

"And so…"

"Give me a kiss!" Jiraya demanded, very angry. Everyone was looking at him.

"I don't" Sjöfn didn't change her mind. Jiraya shout smoke out of his nose.

"Why don't you give me a kiss? Ah, you stagnant egoist ill-mannered! You ass, do you think that my beard it's not shaved well and you fear to cut down your mouth?! Ah?!" Jiraya screamed. Minato was surprised with all the words his teacher found to describe Aoitsuki. "Your arrogance is annoying me, bitch!" Frigg and Fulla covered their open mouths with their hands. Jiraya step on the table, right in front to Aoitsuki. "I, the Great Elegant Jiraya, challenge you to a ninja battle." The Tsukikage and the Hokage looked to him, surprised. Sjöfn continued drinking her mead calmly, as if he wasn't talking to her. "If I win, you will become my wife, Norse Pussy!" Akatsuki and Yellow Flash's mouths opened wide. Jiraya shout smoke again from his nostrils. Sjöfn smiled.

"You really are full of yourself, wart-man." She said and also stepped on the table. "I accept the challenge." She said, looking into Jiraya's eyes with her ripple pattern eye. "But, if I win, I'll cut down your penis." Jiraya didn't appear to be worried. Minato and Douryokugen were even more surprised.

"Daddy, what's a penis?" Mirai asked. He cover her ears with his hands, much blushed.

"Oi, sister, calm down with the language." Akatsuki asked.

"Let's go outside." She said. Jiraya smiled.

Already on the beach, lots of people came to see what was going on. Minato was near Jiraya while he was doing some heating up exercises.

"Are you sure about this?" Minato asked. "I do not doubt about your abilities, but your gamble it's to high."

"I'm not Tsunade-Hime, you know." Jiraya said, smiling. "I'm used to win on gambles. This time will not be different." He looked to Aoitsuki. "I'm going to have her for me."

"But, Jiraya-san, Sjöfn is such an unpleasant woman. Sure there are more beautiful women out there." Frigg said.

"No! I've already past these three weeks trying to get laid with her and I was turn way, insulted, kicked and smashed by her. My vengeance will be winning her and show her what men are really good at. I will win…" He said, seriously looking to her, who was near her brother, Mirai and Fulla. "That Rinnegan of hers."

"I never thought someone would fight against you so it could get laid. Sure he is Yellow Flash's sensei" Douryokugen said. Aoitsuki didn't appear to be worried and even smiled.

"I'm playing on my home." Sjöfn said. "Plus, as long as I have you looking into our battle, I'll always have an advantage. Also, our aunts are here too. That means I have about five more pairs of eyes. He has no chance."

"Playing dirty, uh?" Akatsuki asked. She smiled again.

"People are curious and so they look. I have no fault I can see what they see, plus, I'm sure you want me to win." She said. Douryokugen's eyes opened wide. "Both you and Yellow Flash are seeing yourselves in us." He groaned. "Fear not, I will win."

"Sensei…" Minato called Jiraya. He looked back to him. "I order you to win." Jiraya smiled.

"I will." The Sennin answered.

Sjöfn and Jiraya stepped forward to the beach. All were looking. The old Tsukikage decided to be the referee.

"Fight, Aoitsuki-sama!" The men from the village screamed and whistled. "We love you! You giant boobs Valkerie!"

"Shut up! You retarded losers." She said.

"She's my bitch!" Some ninjas said. She looked annoyed to the sea, while the others continued whistling. Jiraya smiled.

"This night, you will be mine." He said, pointing to her. "I'll take out that arrogant pride of yours and show you I'm the best man in the world and also the prettiest." Sjöfn smiled proudly.

"Let's not make them wait." She said, getting ready to fight. "For this night, you will no longer piss like a man." Jiraya also got ready. Minato and Douryokugen looked to them. 'Don't you dare to lose, Jiraya-sensei. Show them, Konoha is far greater. Show them…' 'I know you are as good as you say. Show them… that the Hidden Moon is far superior. Show them the power we have, as Rikudou's heirs.'

The wind started blowing…

Who will win?

Will Sjöfn lose her virginity or will Jiraya lose his beloved penis?

Don't lose the next chapter!

Open your scrolls for the next Jutsu "When the Dragon roars and Wolf howls"

The killing intent ends up breaking out and the two separated lines fight for the first time under the rain of tragedy.

"No! Don't kill Rødulv!"

Undoubtedly, this was the hardest chapter to write for me. How to make Minato and Douryokugen not killing each other? I passed nights without sleep just thinking on this. I wanted to show they still have bonds of friendship attaching them, but… Minato took Frigg from Douryokugen, although he is not sorry for loving her, just for hurting his friend, plus he is worried with his baby and with Konoha. On the other hand, Douryokugen loves Frigg so much he fears to hurt her if he hurts Minato, more, he is also paining a lot… I wanted to put all this, but it was really hard and I didn't know if I made a great job on it. Forgive me.

I made Frigg not apologizing Douryokugen on purpose. Ha-ha! The sentence on italic that Frigg says to Minato belongs to William Shakespeare. I loved that sentence the moment I read it on my Baci's paper.

Thank you for reading.

Kisses for everyone!

Happy Easter.


	40. When the Dragon roars and the Wolf howls

When the Dragon roars and the Wolf howls When the Dragon roars and the Wolf howls

The wind started blowing over the Hidden Moon's beach. Most of the Village's inhabitants were watching two Sennin that were gazing each other, getting ready for a fight with high gambles.

Yondaime Hokage was looking to his sensei at the beach. 'Don't lose sensei.'

Nijuuhachidaime Tsukikage was also there, looking to his sister. 'Defeat him, cute older sister.'

The old Tsukikage was looking to them.

"Well…" He said. "Why are we holding back? You can go." Jiraya smiled and took a deep breathe.

"Katon! Mountain's frog fire!" He said and spit lots of fire at Aoitsuki. She smiled back.

"Suiton! Ornulu's claw of water!" Water from the ocean rose and stopped Jiraya's fire. The Sennin was caught by surprise.

"Water manipulation! I thought… all those lightning punches. Fuck." He said and started making some hand seals. "I wanna see you kissing the frog so it can turn into you charming prince." Jiraya screamed. Aoitsuki continued looking at him. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Jiraya summoned a frog two times bigger than him.

"Sure, your summoning is as ugly as you." She said. Both Jiraya and the frog sent her a bad look, very frustrated. "Well, mine comes on packs of dozen. After all it's cheaper when you buy a higher number." Sjöfn bit her thumbnail and whistle. Twelve white wolves appeared all dressing snow clothes and glasses. "I introduce you to the Ornulu's wolfs pack." Jiraya looked to them.

"Wolvies!" Mirai smiled, waving to them. Akatsuki smiled. Minato looked worried to Jiraya.

"Sure they are many…" Jiraya said and lowered his head near his frog's ear. "If I win this battle, that woman over there is going to be my wife. I promise you that if you aid me well, I'll give you a photo of her… naked." The frog smiled pervertly.

"So, I guess you want me to kill the wolves. That's chicken's soup." The frog said and jumped high, ready to fall above Sjöfn.

"Sjöfn-sama." One of the wolves said. She smiled.

"Scatter." She said. The wolves ran in different directions. The frog fell right in front of Sjöfn. Jiraya jumped and looked to her.

"Fight the wolves; I'll deal with the Norse Okami!" He said. His frog turned to the wolves and started throwing oil at them. The wolves dodged and jumped at the frog, which also jumped very high, making the Ornulus fall. Jiraya smiled to Sjöfn. "Your puppies won't last long." She remained still. "Now, us!" Jiraya started trying to punch Sjöfn, but she moved incredibly fast. He speeded up his moves, trying to catch her. Sjöfn moved her arm and tried to punch Jiraya, but failed. He smiled, but when her arm passed by his ear, he heard a buzz. 'So… she is trying to hit me with Lightning chakra. I've already got it by those many times before. I don't want to feel that pain again.' Jiraya thought. They continued trying to hit each other, but they were both very fast, so it was hard. Minato and Douryokugen were shivering with excitement.

Jiraya and Sjöfn fought for a very long time. They were both panting, looking at each other.

"You ugly fucker…" Aoitsuki said, holding her belly with her hand. Jiraya looked to her.

"I only punched her once… how can she… be so damaged?" He whispered. "I'm sure I haven't hit her with all that strength… could it be?!" Jiraya looked better at her. "Sure her young peach skin is pretty… to much pretty for someone who is as old as me. I see…" Jiraya pointed at her, screaming so she could hear. "Stop taking me lightly!" He screamed. Everybody watching looked at him.

"What?!" She asked, paining.

"You're using your chakra to preserve your cells so you can age slower." He realized. Sjöfn's eyes opened wide. "You have trained to increase your speed so you could avoid being hit. Once your cells renewal slower, they become very weak and every hit you got causes you high damage." Sjöfn sent him an angry look. "Use your chakra to fight me! You arrogant bitch!" She took her arm out of her belly.

"It's true…" She said. "This Jutsu it's called Freya's Skin. I can age slower and live longer thanks to it." Jiraya continued looking at her.

"Freya's skin… why does she… want to live longer?" Minato asked.

"Because she wants to achieve her dream." Douryokugen answered. "Sister wants to…" The Tsukikage looked to her.

"But, if you want a real fight, then, I'll show I can put and end to this right now." She said and started making some hand seals. The moon ninjas recognized the sequence.

"Ah! That's…" Frigg said. Minato looked at her and then back to Jiraya.

"Defeat her… sensei. Quickly!" He whispered.

"It's near its end…" Akatsuki whispered.

"I'm going to show you, what we, Valkerie, are really good at." Sjöfn said and started running to Jiraya.

"She's mad!" He said. "Her speed is lower than before. Well, one more hit and she is done." Jiraya got ready to hit her, but her wolves surrounded him. "What?" Sjöfn was about to jump at Jiraya, but he dodged. She smiled and appeared right in front of him, putting her hands inside of his yukata, hugging the hermit. "How have you seen me escaping?" She smiled, placing her face near his.

"My wolves… They also have Rinnegan." She said. Jiraya's eyes opened wide. "They see what I see and their eyes are mine too." He looked at her. "Now… lose." Sjöfn kissed him, hugging him tightly.

"Valkerian kiss… No way." Frigg said. Minato looked at her again.

"Val-Valkerian kiss?! What's that?" He asked. She closed her eyes.

"It's a technique that allows a person to confuse its foe's nervous system and make it unable to answer correctly to the foe's orders. It's made by electric impulses. She is touching him with her arms to have more contact with Jiraya's body, so the Jutsu could spread faster and she is kissing him for that too. The mouth is very sensitive to impulses and very close to the brain. Jiraya-san is in big trouble." Minato's eyes opened wide and looked to his sensei.

"No… No way. Jiraya-sensei wouldn't lose like that." Minato appeared to be very angry. Douryokugen, on the other hand, was delighted with the situation.

"Good way to go, sis." He said.

"Neh? Daddy, has aunt Sjöfn win?" Mirai asked. He looked at her.

"It would be hard for her to lose after this one." Douryokugen explained and looked at Minato. 'Moon wins.'

Sjöfn continued hugging Jiraya and kissing him. The man was feeling awful. He was sweating, but he was shivering with cold. He couldn't control his body properly. 'This… this sure his paining… I'm going to fall.' Jiraya thought, but he heard Minato screamed, cheering him. 'No! I can't lose… Minato is counting on me… I must.' Jiraya grabbed Aoitsuki. Her eyes opened wide and she started trembled.

"Oh no!" Douryokugen said. Sjöfn started feeling the effects of her own technique. There were some small lightning and the two fell on the ground, unconscious. "Sjöfn!"

"Jiraya-sensei!" Minato screamed. The two Kages ran to them. Minato grabbed his sensei, which was drooling and couldn't even open his eyes properly. "Sensei, are you alright?"

"Mi…" Jiraya was drooling so much and his tongue was so numb he couldn't speak.

"Don't worry; I'm taking you to the hospital right now." Minato put Jiraya on his back.

"Sister. Wake up! Oi!" Douryokugen tried to wake her up, but she was also drooling a lot and had a cold sweat covering her body. "I told you using Freya's Skin for so long was prejudicial. Come." He made the same as Minato and they ended up on the hospital.

After the medical corp. examined the two Sennin, they went near Minato and Douryokugen, who were terribly worried.

"And so? How's sensei?" Minato asked.

"Well," the blond man doctor started, looking at his papers. "Jiraya-san is fine." Minato sighed of relief. "He is resting. He is also awake; you can go and speak with him."

"Thank you a lot." Minato said and entered the room. Douryokugen looked at the doctor.

"Tsukikage-sama, your sister is also ok, but, once she ordered us, the medical team, to never cancel her Freya's Skin even if she was near death, she will take one more day to wake up. Sorry." The doctor explained. "Her Jutsu makes her body very weak…"

"I know. I've already alerted her many times before. But everybody knows her. Her head is as tough as Thor's hammer itself. Thank you." Akatsuki entered the room. Jiraya was on one bed and Sjöfn on the one next to his.

"You always end up bad because of women, Jiraya-sensei." Minato said. Jiraya smiled.

"Don't be so mean." Jiraya said and looked at Sjöfn, who was sleeping peacefully. Minato noticed how he blushed while looking at the Norse Ninja.

"Will aunt be ok?" Mirai asked, seeing Sjöfn sleeping. Douryokugen caressed her head.

"Tomorrow she will wake up and yield at everyone. Fear not." The Tsukikage said. "Daddy has to work a little. Will you stay with mommy?" Mirai smiled and went back home with her father. Minato watched them and then looked to his sensei.

"Sorry… I couldn't defeat her." Jiraya said. Minato startled. "Looks like…"

"You tied, sensei." Minato calmed him down. "She is as good as you."

"Once her skin is so weak… she received the same damaged I had when I touched her." Jiraya explained. "That's a very powerful technique… She's really… a Valkerie."

"Mmm… falling in love, sensei?" Minato asked, with a tricky tone. Jiraya blushed a lot and smiled.

"Hum… I passed so many days trying to take her to me that I only realized I fell in love while I was fighting her." Jiraya confessed. "I no longer care if I get laid with her or not… I just want… to have a woman with her personality by my side… even if it is just as a friend. Sjöfn is…" Jiraya looked at her, who continued sleeping. Minato smiled. "A real gift from the Gods."

"Ha! You really love her!" Minato pointed his finger at him. "You were so melted while speaking about her. He-he!" Jiraya smiled again. "You have a long long long long way to go to get her, but… that's how it is. Well, I'm going back home." Minato said bye to his sensei and left. Jiraya looked back at Sjöfn, loving it.

In the Tsukikage's house, Minato was with Frigg on their bedroom. They were on the bed, caressing each other.

"You know…" Minato started, putting his hand on her face. She looked at him. "Despite all things, I like being in here." Frigg found it strange.

"Why?" She asked. Minato smiled, moving his hands, putting them under Frigg's chemise, making her blush.

"I can spend the entire day with you." He said, kissing her. She smiled. "Sure the village, for me, can be called Honey Moon." They kissed each other again. The Hokage had the other hand on Frigg's belly.

"Neh, Minato? We need to choose a name for the baby." Frigg remembered. He looked to her. "What name should be? I love Baldr." Minato made a weird face. "What?"

"No Norse names, please." He said. "Mmm… If it is a girl, I want it to be Kagerou." Frigg smiled.

"And if it is going to be a boy?" She asked. Minato looked up, searching for the answer.

"I don't know… no cool name comes to my mind." He said. They stared again and kissed once more.

There was a knock on the door.

Minato and Frigg looked at it, without stop kissing. There was another knock.

"Who could it be?" Minato got up, tying his trousers and putting his clothes on place. Frigg also tied up her chemise. "Yes?" Minato asked, while opening the door. "Mirai?!" The little girl entered, with her soft toy on her hands.

"Sorry… Can-can I stay here for a little?" She asked, much blushed. Frigg smiled and picked her.

"Of course." Frigg said, caressing her hair. Mirai smiled.

"Weren't you with your mother?" Minato asked, closing the door and sitting on the bed, next to the girls. Mirai looked at him.

"Mommy went to see daddy and said for me to stay on the sofa, but I didn't want to stay alone." Mirai said. "Jiraya-san usually plays with me, but he is on the hospital." Minato looked at her.

"Mirai, I have a question to make…" He said. The girl looked at him. "Does your mother sleep with your father?" Mirai smiled.

"No. Daddy always slept with me. Mommy sleeps on another bedroom." Mirai explain. Frigg looked at Minato. He also stared her. "I wanna play!"

"Sure. Wanna be the princess?" Frigg asked. Mirai smiled while her mother caressed her hair.

"No! I wanna be the warrior princess!" Mirai said. They looked surprised at her. "I wanna be the one to save the city, like daddy. Then, I'll find my prince and become Queen."

"Fighting is not for girls." Frigg said. Mirai looked at her.

"I know, mom keeps telling me that." She said. Frigg became sad for hearing Mirai calling for another mother that's not her. "I also don't like to fight, but I want to be like daddy and like uncle Flash too." Minato blushed.

"Like me?" Minato pointed to himself.

"I wanna be a Queen!" Mirai said, hugging her wolf toy.

The couple played with Mirai for a long time.

On the Tsukikage's office, Douryokugen was dealing with paperwork, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said. The door opened, it was Fulla. She was much blushed. "What? Is Mirai alright?"

"Yes…" She answered and went near Akatsuki. He looked to her. "I need to speak with you… Douryo…" He looked back at his papers, asking her to continue. "Now that… ah… you… Douryo, I… ah…" He noticed her hesitation and stared at her. She was really blushed and had tears on the corner of her eyes. The man tried to understand what was going on with her. "Please…" She put her hands on his face. He blushed. "I… during all these years with you… I started to love you…" Douryokugen's eyes opened wide. Fulla's eyes began to tear. "Please… I love you… please… have me." She asked. He looked down. "Why? Why don't you love me? Even after all these years… you continue to love Frigg. Why?"

"Sorry, Fulla." He said, pushing her aside slowly. "But you are the only woman I would never love." She was moved into tears. "You're just like Frigg. Even if I accepted it, I would see you as Frigg. I couldn't do it with you. I respect you a lot for all the things you have done for me, but no. Sorry." He turned back into his papers. She looked down, crying a lot.

"I… I really understand Frigg-chan… loving someone who we shouldn't… sure it pains." Fulla said, completely razed. She left slowly. "Sorry to annoy you on your work." Fulla closed the door. Akatsuki looked to the door.

"Sorry… but it still love Frigg." He whispered. "I love her with all my heart, so… there is no place for another."

Next day, Sjöfn opened her eyes, noticing she was on the hospital. She sat on the bed.

"Good afternoon." Jiraya said. Sjöfn looked aside, seeing him. She groaned.

"What are you doing here? Have you come to laugh on me? Go ahead. Laugh and then leave." She said. She noticed her clothes. "WHAT?!" She was wearing a lace trimmed nightdress. "Why-why am I dressing this?" Jiraya smiled.

"Your t-shirt was all thorn up, so Fulla-Hime lent one of her nightdresses for you to dress. It was really hard; none could fit on your boobs." Jiraya explained. Sjöfn sent him a bad look.

"I'll punch her later." She said and was about to get up, but her body pained.

"You still injured. Rest a…"

"I don't need you to tell me what to do!" She screamed. Jiraya stared at her. "Go away!"

"I won't!" Jiraya said. She sent him a bad look. "I want to speak with you…"

"What? If I remember we fell both on the ground. So, it was a tie. No getting laid." She said and got up. "Now, if you excuse me, if you don't want to leave, then I will. Fucker…" Sjöfn left. Jiraya went after her. Already outside, she noticed she was being followed and looked back, sending Jiraya a bad look. "I'm missing my soap opera. Stop annoying me. We have already fought; I'm not going to sleep with you."

"I just want to talk, nothing more." Jiraya said. Sjöfn turned her back to him.

"Why?" She asked.

"I want to know more, about the woman who equals me in strength and that is far superior than me in persistence." Jiraya asked. Sjöfn continued walking.

"I don't wanna talk. Disappear." She said and went back home. Jiraya followed her, determinated to speak with her at any costs.

At night, Minato, Frigg and Mirai were having dinner, when Douryokugen entered. He looked at them, seeing Frigg teaching Mirai how to eat with chopsticks and sat near his daughter.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! I was playing with uncle and auntie. I was a warrior princess." She said. Akatsuki smiled to her.

"Really? Did you save your prince in trouble?" He asked. Mirai smiled.

"Yes. Prince Flash was kidnapped by the great monster Mr. Twinkles, but the warrior princess Mirai and her magic fairy godmother Kushina saved him." Mirai told. Douryokugen smiled and started eating. "Daddy. Did you know auntie has a baby on her belly?" Akatsuki looked down. Minato noticed it, feeling his killing intent increasing. "When I leaned my head on her belly, I could feel her baby. Did you felt me too, when I was inside mommy's belly?" Frigg looked worried to Akatsuki, who was fitting the wall, very angry. Minato put his arm around Frigg's belly, fearing he could do something to hurt her.

"Yes… Daddy also felt you." He answered. Mirai smiled and looked to her soft toy.

"See, Mr. Twinkles! Daddy felt me! I'm so happy!" Mirai hugged the soft toy and then her father. His killing intent disappeared. "Babies are cute."

"Ah, do you wanna know how many babies you are going to have?" Frigg asked. Mirai looked at her, smiling. Douryokugen blushed.

"Don't you think Mirai is a little young for that?" He asked. Minato had the same opinion. Frigg got a pendulum and put it on Mirai's palm.

"I learned this with the woman from Konoha's flower shop." Frigg said and moved the pendulum to the centre of Mirai's hands. It started spinning. "See, Mirai-chan is going to have a girl." She did it again, but it didn't move. "It appears you are going to have one kid."

"Do you really believe in everything people told you?" Minato asked.

"You really haven't changed a bit." Douryokugen said. Frigg smiled. Minato and Douryokugen sent a bad look at each other. Mirai was looking to her hands.

"Try on daddy!" Mirai asked. Douryokugen blushed a lot. "I wanna have a sibling!" Frigg smiled at her and grabbed the Tsukikage's hand. He blushed even more. Mirai smiled while seeing it. As expected, the first turned out to be a girl, now… the second.

"Oh! You're going to have a boy!" Frigg was very surprised. Douryokugen looked to her and to his hand three times.

"Yeah! I'm going to have a brother!" Mirai said, very happy. "Baby brother! Baby brother."

"No way!" Akatsuki turned his face aside, shining with the blush. "I doubt it…" Frigg laughed quietly. He looked at her. Mirai yawned. "Are you sleepy? Do you wanna go to bed?"

"Yes." Mirai said and cutely leaned her head on her father's lap. He smiled and held her on his arms. They left.

"I'm glad Douryo is going to have more kids." Frigg said. Minato looked at her. "I feel so guilty for everything I've been putting him through." The Hokage hugged her.

"Fear not, tomorrow is the Peace Treaty ceremony. After that, we can go back to our Konoha and have our baby in peace." Minato said, caressing her belly.

"I'm going to miss Mirai." Frigg said.

"Don't worry. After our alliance is established, Konoha and the Hidden Moon will have their ninja exams together. Akatsuki will come to Konoha and he will bring Mirai." Minato explained. Frigg smiled and kissed him. In that moment, Fulla entered, crying. They noticed it.

"What's wrong?" Frigg asked. Fulla looked at her.

On the Hidden Moon's most famous tavern, Aoitsuki was having her bear, while Jiraya continued following her. She sent him a bad look.

"Oi! When are you going to end up with that?" She asked. "I may warn you, today is Full Moon, we wolves are very angry in these days." Jiraya said nothing, just looking at her. "You really are stupid." Sjöfn drank a filled mug of mead at once. "Go ahead! Ask just one thing, I'll answer."

"Why do you want to live longer?" Jiraya asked. Her eyes opened wide. The tavern was empty, everyone was having lunch at their homes, and even the tavern owner was eating on the kitchen. Aoitsuki looked to her mug. "You must have a reason. Tell me, please." She closed her eyes.

"My dream, ever since I was a little girl, was to become Tsukikage." She confessed. Jiraya's eyes opened wide. "But, thanks to the rule that says Skulds choose the Tsukikages; I could never be one… I'm damned to be a Valkerie. All because I'm a woman. I hate it… I hate not being recognized just because I'm a woman. I was far stronger than those stupid twins' father, although, I was not acknowledged as Tsukikage!" Sjöfn was really pissed off. Jiraya noticed her anger on her eyes. "All treating me inferiorly… all thinking I'm just a woman as forward, my only function is to get laid and give birth to more barbarians like some of them. I…" Sjöfn bounded her hands strongly. "I hate them! Every single man you tried to get laid with me. I hate them!" She said. Jiraya looked down and then back at her. "Thinking that… some disgusting man would get above me… drooling on my body… Thinking of me like some kind of possession! I hate it…" Aoitsuki lowered her head. Her hair covered the face. Jiraya continued looking at her. "My cute little brother… he acknowledged me… He defied me to prove himself he was strong… me… not the Tsukikage or any other fool… it was me… He recognized me as the strongest. Cute little brother and his stupid friend…" Jiraya noticed she was crying. "That stupid prince who said me I was the only one who could heal him, because I was the strongest medical ninja and the one he admired the most…" Sjöfn put her hands on her arms. Jiraya noticed she was suffering. "But I let him died… I was so worried with becoming Tsukikage and performing Freya's Skin that I was unconscious for a long time… he was needing me… he needed me to survive." The Leaf ninja understood she felt very guilty with that. "I let him die… Gabriel… If you lived a little longer… I've already… found out the cure for your decease." She cleaned her tears and grabbed another mug of mead. "I've answered. You can leave." Jiraya looked aside, also grabbing a mug of mead.

"I hope that someday, you can change your opinion." Jiraya said. She ignored him. "You have fought with me… I also acknowledge you're strong."

"You're just said that because you heard my story and because you want to get laid with me. Fuck off." She said. Jiraya stared her in the eyes.

"No. I'm saying this because I love you." He confessed. She laughed out loud.

"Congratulations, you were the first who went that far to get laid with me. Love me! That's so funny." Sjöfn mocked. Jiraya continued staring at her, with a serious look. "You really are persistent, wart-man." She continued laughing, but quietly. Jiraya got up and put himself behind her. He lowered his head, putting his lips near her ear.

"I really love you…" He whispered. Aoitsuki rolled her eyes. "I admire you… for you are seeking for a dream you know it is impossible, although, you still fight for it. That's women's real strength." Sjöfn found herself blushing. "They never stop believing, just like it happens, in those soap operas of yours." She looked back, staring Jiraya in the eyes. Her breathe speed increased. Jiraya kindly smiled. "I will only think of you as a woman that's only good for have kids in the day you stop believing you can become Tsukikage." The woman's heart started beating faster. "Until then, I will always admire the crazy bitch you are." Jiraya got closer to her, putting his arms around the Valkerie.

"Go away, you lecher…" She asked quietly. Jiraya got even closer, holding her tightly. "Let me go…" Tears fell from her eyes. The Konoha's Sennin lips were touching hers. "Stop it…" They kissed. Jiraya held her tightly as if he feared she could fall. He could feel Sjöfn's heart beating very fast. Despite they were kissing, both continued looking at each other's eyes. After a while, Jiraya left kissing her, caressing her face. She looked down, very confused. She pushed Jiraya aside. "I hate you…" She screamed, much blushed and then ran away.

"Wait!" Jiraya ran after her.

On the Tsukikage's house, Douryokugen was dealing with some paper work for the Peace Treaty ceremony. Minato entered on the office. He looked at the Tsukikage.

"What?" Akatsuki asked. Minato looked at him. "Have you finished your paperwork and came here to deliver it. Leave it there, I'm busy." Yellow Flash let the papers on the desk.

"I was glad to know that you are going to have another kid." Minato said. Douryokugen looked at him. "It means you are going to have a new family."

"I don't need a new family. I have Mirai and my sister and I would have a…" Akatsuki decided not to finish the sentence, but Minato realized he was talking about Frigg. "I don't want to chat…"

"But I do." Minato said, sending him a bad look, which was answered. "We need to stop this. Tomorrow is the ceremony, your people will not believe in this alliance if you feel that huge killing intent towards me."

"Oh yeah?! And what will they believe if they sense your killing intent towards me, Flash? My people are loyal. The moment they notice any hostility coming from your person, you will be dead. So, you are the one who needs to look over him. You're in my lands, remember that. We, Norse people, are very hostile."

"Are you telling me to enter in the ceremony with my tail between my legs? Sorry, I won't do that." Minato assured. Douryokugen stared him. "I'm Yondaime Hokage. I will never do that. If one comes for my life, I will kill hi. If a dozen comes for my life, I'll kill them." Douryokugen groaned. "If an army comes for my life, I'll kill it. If a demon comes for me, I'll kill him. Because I'm Yondaime Hokage. I'm the main log of Konoha and the one who sustains the leaves of the tree and those who are yet to be born, as forward, I will not die, for the sake of my village." Douryokugen slammed his hands on the table.

"I couldn't care less about that! I'm the Tsukikage. I'm the one who inherited Kurogane's spirit, as forward I'm the one who shall guide my people. I don't care if a so what Yondaime Hokage comes here, if you try anything against my people, even if it is to defend yourself, I will kill you! I'll allow not even a friend of mine to menace my village." Douryokugen screamed. Minato stared him.

"My intentions are not to start a war with a friend of mine, but to establish an alliance. You are the one who is misunderstanding things." Minato said. Douryokugen sat again. "I understand you… I would probably be confused too if a friend of mine…" Minato looked at him.

"What?! Say it for once. Say that Frigg is now with you and if the Hidden Moon finds out, some will see you as the new Tsukikage!" Douryokugen screamed. Minato's eyes opened wide. "Skulds fall in love with… Do you have any idea what having you with Frigg means for me as Tsukikage? Do you, Flash?!" Minato looked down. "You took out my wife from me, you're conquering my daughter's love and yet, if someone finds out you're dating Frigg… I'll be… What's next, Minato? Are you going to tell me you're Kurogane's heir too and claim this village as yours? Ah? Answer me!" Minato looked at him.

"I never meant to hurt you… never." Minato said. "But I love Frigg." Douryokugen felt a dagger piercing his heart. "I couldn't bear the pain of living without her. But… you…"

"SHUT UP!" Douryokugen screamed. "You've ruined my life. I hate you! You couldn't bear the pain… and I? Have you ever thought if I could bear it?! Ah?!" Sure the Tsukikage was moved into tears. "Everyday since you have returned, I pained in solitude. All because you two… seeing you with her… It's far more than I can stand."

"I just came to talk with, but it appears… you have never become calm enough…" Minato said. "Please, let's talk… for the sake of our villages, we cannot…"

"Is it for the sake of our villages… or is it for the sake of your peace of spirit?" Akatsuki asked. "I don't want to speak…" Douryokugen left. Minato went after him.

Mirai was on her bed when she heard someone running. The girl opened her eyes and saw her father entering in the room. Douryokugen tried to hide his face. Mirai looked to him. The man put his hands on the opened window and began to cry. Mirai continued looking to him. The Tsukikage hid his head under his arms and continued crying.

"Father?!" Mirai asked. Akatsuki continued crying. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, sweetie." He said. "Go to sleep, ok?"

"You didn't come to bed with me…" Mirai appeared to be a little sad. "You always sleep with me… what's wrong?" Douryokugen was feeling so bad, he didn't want to show it to his daughter.

"Father doesn't wanna sleep. Sleep with Mr. Twinkles." The man said. Mirai looked to her toy and then to her father and was about to get up, but she heard someone opening the door. Minato opened the door, looking at Douryokugen. Mirai's father became quiet.

"Akatsuki! Please let me explain!" Yondaime said, trying to work together with the Tsukikage again. He looked angrily at the Hokage and turned quickly, throwing some Kunais at Minato. This one used the door to block them. "Don't be like that! If you just let me explain…" Douryokugen heard from behind the door.

"WHAT IS IT LEFT TO EXPLAIN?" he screamed. Minato's eyes opened wide. "TELL ME, FLASH!! IS THERE ANY EXPLANATION FOR THAT?!"

"Don't be like that, please! I'm just trying to explain it to you. It was not…" Minato was trying to talk, but Douryokugen didn't appear to be a good listener at the time.

"Go away! You've ruined my life!" Akatsuki said. Flash didn't appeared very happy. "Go away!"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Flash screamed. Mirai cried. The two men looked to her. Akatsuki came near her and held her with his arms.

"Don't worry! Uncle is already leaving." Akatsuki said, sending an angry look to Flash. Mirai appeared to be scared. Akatsuki noticed and started caressing her. "Don't be like that, Father loves you. This annoying guy is about to go away."

"I'm not leaving until you hear what I have to tell you!" Minato insisted.

"Aren't you going to leave me alone?!" Akatsuki screamed. "I don't wanna see your face again. Go away!"

"Listen…" Flash was about to talk, but Akatsuki put Mirai on the ground.

"I simply can't stand you anymore." Akatsuki jumped over the window. Yondaime looked to him jumping and then put his hands on it, trying to found where Akatsuki landed.

"Where did he go?" Minato said. Mirai cried a little. Flash looked to her and smiled. "Don't worry, Father and Uncle are just taking a men's talk. He will come back."

"But I don't want to be alone." Mirai cried. Minato caressed her head.

"You're a strong girl. I'm sure you'll be fine. Why don't you go sleep with Jiraya? You always liked to play with him." Yondaime said.

"I want dad…" she moaned. Flash felt sad.

"Your dad is not fine; I'll try to find it." Minato kissed Mirai's cheek and jumped too. Mirai was alone on that huge bedroom. The little girl was feeling so sad, lonely...

Already on the beach, Minato looked to Douryokugen. The Tsukikage was shinned by the Full Moon.

"So, you really came after me." Akatsuki said. Minato stared at him with no words. Their killing intent increased a lot. Mirai ran to the window, looking at them. Douryokugen quickly made some hand seals. The sky got covered with clouds and it started raining. "If you want to kill me to achieve your peace of spirit, then come, Yondaime Hokage!" Douryokugen said, opening his arms as if he was welcoming Minato.

"Then… if you really want to kill me to have Frigg back, come, Nijuuhachidaime Tsukikage." Minato said. "For I will never give her." They stared again. "Not even to you."

"Father… Uncle Flash…" Mirai whispered.

Minato took out two off his special kunais and filled them with wind chakra. The Hokage's chakra took the shape of a sword. Minato moved them, getting ready to fight Akatsuki. Douryokugen took two moon shaped shurikens and also filled them with fire chakra. The Tsukikage's chakra took the shape of blades as well. Minato knit his brows and jumped over Douryokugen, who defended his foe's attacks with his newly made sword, releasing metallic sounds with every move. They were continuously trying to hit each other with their chakra swords, nevertheless, with no result; they were both too good to loose. Minato threw one of his swords to the air and kneeled down to hit Akatsuki's legs, but he jumped and tried to pierce his foe. The Hokage managed to escape by teleporting to the place where his other sword was flying, grabbing it. Douryokugen made some hands seals and breathed deeply.

"Katon! Bragi's Flaming Arrows no Jutsu!" He said and spitted out a lot of fire that took the shape of spears, which were shot right to the Hokage. Minato swirled around in the air, using his wind chakra to evade the attack, throwing the arrows away. Douryokugen noticed the Hokage's defence and made more hand seals, performing Tsubasa no Jutsu. Two beautiful black feathery wings appeared on his back; he flew up and also swirled up, making a fire tornado, causing Minato to fall over the water. 'If he keeps the higher ground with Tsubasa no Jutsu, I'll be an easy target. I need to fly too.' Akatsuki dived and made more hand seals. Minato noticed the water becoming heavier and used his chakra to impulse him to the surface. Able to breathe again, he made hands seals, performing the same jutsu as his opponent; two white and golden wings appeared on his back. They appeared to be like a dragon's on the bottom and like an angel's ones on the upper side. Douryokugen got out of the water and noticed his wings. 'What?' He thought. 'Minato's wings… look like the Great King Kurogane's!… Why? Why him!?' The Tsukikage got even angrier and prepared to use another water jutsu, but Minato noticed it and flew away into the woods. "Hiding will not serve you, Yellow Flash!" the younger man shouted and pursued the Hokage.

The Kages ended up on the Glade of Spirits and continued battling. Minato kicked Douryokugen on the face, making him fall into the ground. The Hokage flew up and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Die, Akatsuki!" He screamed. The air around Minato started moving and took the shape of blades. Douryokugen heard the unusual noise of the wind and looked up, seeing Minato and his blades in the middle of the rain. "Fuuton! God's Punishment technique!" the blades started falling. Douryokugen knew there was a need to be fast.

"Suiton! Njord's Divine Intervention!" He screamed, forcing the rainwater to create a shield to defend him, making the Hokage even angrier.

"You bastard!" Minato flew right at him, but Douryokugen anticipated the move and kicked him on the chest, making Yondaime hit one of the statues. He fell on the ground, coughing out some blood. Akatsuki rose his hands to make a flaming bow and arrow while Minato was getting up. "Shit!"

"Katon! Ull's spearing technique!" The Tsukikage hit Minato on the leg, yet, the Hokage laughed and vanished. "What?" Douryokugen realized that Yellow Flash was behind him but he had no time to turn; Minato used his feet to make Douryokugen fall and then punched his face, but he suddenly realised he was kicking nothing but water. The Tsukikage had disappeared. Minato started looking everywhere for him and decided to fly above the glade, spotting Douryokugen about ten meters away from him. The Tsukikage surfed through the air, forcing Minato to follow him, and then dived into the woods, cutting down the trees. The Yellow Flash used his chakra swords to cut them too as he followed his opponent.

The two were now flying above the Garden of Freya. They were panting from using such strong techniques, plus Tsubasa no Jutsu and the chakra blades were making them give up lots of chakra. Their sweat was already mixed up with their blood. 'Flash is pretty good.' Akatsuki thought, looking at him. 'Even with my Fire chakra I wasn't able to burn out the wind of his. He is also very fast and can think up on ways to hit me in the middle of a battle, but…' Douryokugen hold on his shurikens tightly. 'I'll prove you… I'm the strongest one!' Minato noticed he was ready to hit him, so he threw some of his kunais to the garden. Akatsuki deduced he was not going to use a Jutsu for he wasn't making any seals, but he unknown one very important thing. He didn't know that Minato had developed a jutsu that needed no hands seals. The Tsukikage took out a deep breath, forging another attack.

"Rasengan." He heard, at the same time the Hokage hit him, right when he was going to perform his technique. Douryokugen screamed very loud, coughing lots of blood. Minato smiled, but he noticed he couldn't make a move. "What?!"

"That… That was very good, Yellow Flash." Douryokugen said with lots of pain and tiredness, the blood coming out of his mouth slowly. Minato noticed that his voice came in duplicate. "But you were to slow." The Hokage tried to move, but it was impossible. 'Spell? No. It's…' he thought and he heard the answer from the Tsukikage's voice: "My Loki's Evil Twins Technique… you can only move if you have another one like you and use the chakra equally." Minato groaned. "What? Angry? This Technique was made up by _my_ wife and her twin." The two Akatsuki moved their arms, raising their shuriken blades. "Now… Hurry up and die!" Douryokugen stroke, but there was already no Minato to suffer with the attack. "What?"

"Sorry, Akatsuki." Minato's voice resounded on the Garden. "But I can teleport without making any seal!" Douryokugen looked down, seeing the Hokage's smile. "Thanks for telling me that you need two of you." The Moon ninja noticed there were two Minato. "But it appears your technique requires a certain range. You should be worried. _My_ wife could claim the author's rights." The Tsukikage wasn't in the mood to listen to those words. Minato made some hand seals. "Kunai's Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" And his special kunais got their number multiplied by thirty. With chakra control, he managed to turn all of them into Akatsuki's direction. "Hurry up and die!" Douryokugen saw a yellow flash and felt his body being punched everywhere it could be touched. Minato grabbed him by the throat, while Akatsuki stared at him with his Rinnegan. "That was my Hiraishin technique. Now, give me my peace of spirit! This could have work, but you don't want to listen…"

"Do you… do you also want to listen to me?" Douryokugen asked with his voice sounding weak. Minato's knit his brows, gazing him seriously. "It's always about how much you love Frigg and how much you didn't want to hurt me, but it never was about how much I loved her and how much I was paining. You always thought only in yourself and I also… thought only on myself." They stared at each other for a while and the same thought run through their heads: 'When have I become this?'

"Yeah, you're right. Humans are selfish." Minato said and made another Rasengan. The rain continued to fall. "But we, Kages, have to act above human's behaviour… more like a god's behaviour. That's why… I'm going to kill you. You distract me from my Hokage's duty, making me behaving like a human and acting selfishly." Douryokugen smiled.

"Being a Kage is like being God… you look over the future of those you protect and you will love them even if they don't love you. You'll become selfless… and you'll care more about the welfare of the others than your own." Akatsuki said. Minato felt his chakra. "Disappear! You human part of me!" He screamed and grabbed Minato's arms. The Hokage felt his body going numb. 'This is… the same technique Aoitsuki performed against Jiraya sensei!' Minato used his wind chakra and cut down Akatsuki's wings. He screamed, while Yondaime hugged him and dived into the Garden, trying to use the moon ninja as a shield to avoid hitting the stone statue in the middle of the Garden.

But…

At that moment…

When they were about to hit Reignfield's last resting place…

There was a peaceful ray of light that surrounded the tomb and protected it.

All the sound disappeared… there was only…

Sorrow…

Minato and Douryokugen opened their eyes wide. Tears fell from them and their hearts shrunk into sadness. The Hokage rolled over the water and stopped meters ahead from the grave, while Akatsuki fell near the tomb. Silence continued filling the place, as if all were deaf. The light continued protecting the tomb. Minato got up and noticed there was no sound. He looked at the tomb. He continued crying… it pained so much. The light faded slowly at the same time the sounds returned to the environment.

"What in God's name was that?" Minato asked, cleaning the tears from his face. "Right when we were going to hit that tomb… what images were those? That man crying…" Minato grabbed his shirt in the place of the heart. "It's still paining. From whom… from who is that tomb?" Minato cleaned his tears again, getting up. He stared Akatsuki, who was also crying. 'He got hit right away by that… he must be paining much more than I…' Minato took out another of his kunais and added to it his chakra. He stepped forward. Douryokugen continued too shocked to move. Minato understood him. That pain was so great… "Don't worry… I'll kill you…" Yondaime noticed something. "What?!" His heart started beating pretty fast and he shivered with fear. 'From who is… from who is that reflection? Who's that person? Is this place…' On the water, there was Akatsuki's reflection, being hugged by someone with a long ginger hair and a white dress with golden strings.

§Please… Don't.§ The female angelic voice of the spirit said. Minato heard it, but decided to ignore, thinking it could be a technique from Akatsuki and moved his sword. §No! Don't kill Rødulv!§

"Rødulv?" Minato remembered the name. "Kurogane's second child?! Don't tell me…" Minato stared at Akatsuki, getting angrier. "Are you… No!"

§Awaken…§ the voice said. Douryokugen moved and put his hand on his head, moaning a little. Minato was about to strike him, but his attack was avoided by the Tsukikage.

"What?! Trying to kill me in my sleep? In fact… you really are a human." Akatsuki said and took out a shuriken, while Minato was getting ready to attack him. "I can see it…" The sound of the rain continued filling the place. "My rain… You're running out of chakra…"

"Yeah… but I don't give up now… because gods are not allowed to give up, unlike humans." Yondaime said. The two jumped into each other and were now using only taijutsu, once they had no more chakra to perform nor illusions nor ninjutsu. Again they entered into the forest, destroying everything on their path.

§They will end up killing each other...§ the female voice said. The spirit of a woman with large ginger hair, ripple pattern eyes and a white dress was looking into the two Kages. §Are you ok with it?§ She asked, looking at her side. Kurogane's spirit stared at her and then back to the battle. §True… if you didn't protect my grave, Rødulv would already be dead, but… Guldrake may be unable to hear your voice, but he can hear mine. Is his pride that big that it closes his ears to your voice?§

§I tried to speak with him for so many times, but I think I'm the one too scared to face… both my son and my murder…§ Kurogane said. The female spirit held the ancient Tsukikage's hand as he cried.

§Even after all this centuries, you continue to be a wuss, Kuro-chan.§ She said, smiling. Her hands rose up and cleaned Kurogane's tears.

§Reignfield…§ Kurogane said. §You are beyond doubt… Rikudou's daughter. Nothing was able to make you two feel down.§ Reignfield held him, while Minato and Douryokugen reached the beach, already on the other side of the island. They were panting and sweating even more. 'It's… I don't…' Minato though. Douryokugen looked to him. 'My stamina… it ran out.' They decided to give the final strike and ran at each other, punching the other in the face. They were so weak and exhausted that ended up falling on the sand, with no strength left to get up. The Kages looked into each others eyes. They both laughed.

"Really… seems like we are gods with the same powers, Akatsuki." Minato said, with is hair and face filled with sand. "So identical…"

"You and me… Yeah… We really are stupids…" Douryokugen said. "But…"

"I don't intent to take your place as Tsukikage. In my opinion, you're suitable for the place." Minato explained. Akatsuki stared him. "Fulla loves you." The Tsukikage's eyes opened wide. "Begin a new life with someone who really loves you and so… you will have your beloved one back and I… my peace of spirit." Douryokugen looked down and then back at him.

"I guess… I can give it try…" Akatsuki said. Minato smiled and then the two laughed again.

"Daddy!" They heard. Mirai ran at Douryokugen. He was surprised for seeing her there. "You have boo-boos, daddy. Are you paining?" Douryokugen smiled.

"No… not anymore." He said.

"Douryo!" Fulla kneeled down near him. "Are you ok?" She held him on her arms. He smiled at her. "I was so worried."

"Minato!" Frigg hugged her lover, crying a lot. "I was so worried." She sniffed. "When Mirai-chan told us you two were fighting each other, we got so worried we tried to find out where you were." She cried even more. "Don't ever do that to me!"

"Kushina… air… can't breath." Minato suffocated. She left him a little. "You know I'm tough." The woman caressed his face, while the rain cleaned her tears.

Minato and Douryokugen's eyes opened wide.

There was…

A terrible chakra…

"MOMMY!" Mirai screamed. Fulla was caught by a black giant hand. A huge being with large red horns, very fat, whose wings resembled those of a bat and stench of a pig. His teeth were sharp and his red eyes shined like flames. That was…

"A demon!" Douryokugen exclaimed. He startled. "It can't be… under a rainy night of summer. No way!" Fulla was being held tightly by the demon.

"I find you, Skuld." The demon said. Fulla shivered with fear. The demon's voice was so scary. Minato and Douryokugen tried to move, but they were too tired to. The demon licked Fulla, making her almost vomit from the gross smell coming out of his mouth. "King Susanowo has reborn. I'm going to bring before him his Skuld." The demon looked at Douryokugen and Mirai. "I knew the Skuld was going to be protected by the Tsukikage. Stupid. No one can stand against our King's mighty powers."

"Skuld...?" Frigg whispered, much scared, holding Minato's clothes. 'He misunderstood Fulla with Frigg.' Minato thought. The demon stepped forward.

"And… to please my King, I'll kill all of you." The demon said, stepping forward. The group startled. "Let's see… I'm going to start by the smallest one. Neh, little girl?!" Mirai started screamed, holding her father. Douryokugen had no chakra left. The demon's hand moved forward. Frigg ran and held Mirai.

"No! Don't kill her." Frigg said.

There was a light.

The group looked to the demon's hand and saw Fulla, with white angel's wings. Minato recognized them.

"That's… Kagerou's technique?!" Minato exclaimed. 'It can't be… Kagerou taught her one of her sealing techniques.' The demon looked at her.

"Trying something against me? Ah? Human? I'm a high class demon. All your effort will be futile." The demon said. Fulla smiled, making the demon angrier, binding her hardly. Fulla screamed.

"I'll not… I'll not let you touch… my daughter… or the man I love." Fulla said and looked at the demons eyes. "You'll die." The demon laughed out loud, resound all over the beach.

"Kill me? No human being can kill a demon."

"True… but… we humans can die…" Fulla said. "Sealing technique. Equal death seal." Her wings disappeared.

Nothing happened.

The demon laughed again.

"I told you, no human can…" the demon noticed Fulla put her pulse near her mouth. She cried and looked at Mirai and Douryokugen.

"I love you two." She said. The Kages noticed what she was going to do. The woman bit her pulse, bleeding a lot.

"Stupid… if you kill yourself, I'll take out your daughter." The demon screamed. Frigg continued hugging her daughter.

"She will die slowly…" Minato said. "The demon will kill us. Crap! I have not stamina left…" They were feeling so useless.

"Suiton! Baldr's mistletoe technique!"

An arrow appeared out of the nowhere and pierced Fulla on the heart. She had immediate death. The demon started turning into smoke.

"What? What is this?" he screamed, paining a lot. "Am I? Am I… dying?" The demon let Fulla fall and screamed even more. "King Susanowo… I did it all for you…" it vanished. Frigg looked there, continued shivering.

"Sorry, Fulla-Hime." Sjöfn appeared, looking at princess falling body. "I made it so you didn't have to suffer."

"Mommy!" Mirai ran to her dead mother. She put her hands on her, shacked her a little. "Mommy! Mommy! Are you alright? Speak… mommy! Daddy, mommy isn't answering… Daddy… Mommy!" Mirai continued calling for Fulla, but no answer came to calm her. Douryokugen was crying for seeing his daughter suffering so much. Sjöfn kneeled down at her brother's side and healed him. As soon as he got his strengths back, the Tsukikage got up and ran to Fulla. Mirai continued shacking her. "Daddy… Mommy…" Douryokugen held Fulla on his arms, crying.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… Forgive me, Fulla." He cried. Mirai got even more scared.

"Fulla-chan…" Frigg cried, screaming. Sjöfn healed Minato. The Hokage hugged his lover. When she sensed his arms, she grabbed his clothes, crying even more. "She died… She died in place… Fulla-chan… Why?! She was far a better person than me… Why?" Minato caressed her head and then looked to Jiraya.

"How… How have you found us?" He asked. Jiraya looked at him.

"We were on the streets when it started raining." Jiraya explained. "Rain tastes sweet and not salty like this one. Sjöfn concluded it was from her brother and used her Rinnegan to find him, but once he continued moving, we only had the chance to catch you when you stopped." Minato looked down, while Frigg continued crying.

"My sister… Why? Why did she have to die like this? She was a princess… Why?" Frigg cried. Mirai was also crying, calling for her mother, waiting for her eyes to open. Sjöfn walked to them and checked Fulla.

"Sorry…" She said and looked at her brother. "She really was a warrior princess." Mirai looked at her aunt. "Sacrificing her life for the others. Only a hero is capable of such things… I'm proud of you."

"Fulla…" Douryokugen got up. "Let's make a minute of silence… and pray, so Fulla can enter Valhalla in the hands of Odin's Valkeries and join him in the Great Hall." Minato closed his eyes, such and Jiraya, Sjöfn and Frigg, who covered her mouth, so none could hear her cry. Akatsuki looked at Mirai and smiled. "Close your eyes, sweetie. Pray for mommy." Mirai hugged her father's legs and closed her eyes, crying. "Rest in peace, Owlgrimm Fulla."

Have Douryokugen's hopes for make a new family vanished?

What will happen now?

Next time, the disaster of the Peace Treaty and the return to Konoha.

Frigg's body began being cut by Skuld's chakra, making her body looking like the one of a tortured slave.

Open your scrolls for the next Jutsu "Naruto"

"Please God; don't let him find Naruto… Please…"

True, I write pretty fast this time. Easter vacations! Shannaro!

Well, I wanna dedicate this chapter to my cute little sister, Wapy, who gave me some hints for this chapter and even helped me with the writing. I hope she liked. See her at wapy.

Thank you all for reading.


	41. Naruto

Naruto Naruto

The sun shined liked never and it was burning hot. The roads of the Hidden Moon were filled with confetti and every person of the village was near the stage where the New Moon party took place. All were dressed in black. Fulla's funeral took place in the morning.

Minato was getting ready for the ceremony. He was also dressed in black. Jiraya and Frigg were looking to him. His sensei noticed he appeared concerned.

"What?" Jiraya asked. "Why do you look so down?" Minato looked at him.

"I can't stop thinking… Fulla's death was… my fault…" He confessed. Frigg felt sorry for him, but she was also feeling very guilty. "If I wasn't so stupid, she could still be alive… if I hadn't fought…"

"It's none's fault." Jiraya cheered him up. Minato looked down again.

"It pained so much, seeing Mirai-chan crying like that…" Frigg said. The men looked at her. "Both Fulla and I decided not to become ninjas, because we feared battles and we didn't want to die a horrible death, but… in the end, sister…" Frigg cried. Minato hugged her.

"Let's go. It's time for the Ceremony." Minato picked a bonsai with Konoha's symbol and the three left.

Douryokugen was trying to cheer Mirai, who continued crying. Aoitsuki entered and saw them.

"It's time for the ceremony." She said. Akatsuki held Mirai on his arms and they left.

The two Kages walked on the red carpet until they got up on stage. Akatsuki had a crystal moon on his hands. Everyone could notice none of the Kages where with their heads clean to do that. They were taking to long too speak. Sjöfn looked at her brother and Jiraya at his student. Minato took a deep breathe and raised his bonsai.

"I, Yondaime Hokage, representing the Hidden Village of the Leaf," Minato said, with a monochord tone. "Give you this Bonsai as a present and ask you to become ally with my Village, Tsukikage-Dono." Akatsuki stared at him. Both appeared to be right to cry. The Tsukikage picked the bonsai, but let it fell. The pot broke, filling the ground with earth. Minato's eyes opened wide, just like Jiraya's and everyone else's. "Why? Why have you done that?"

"We…" Akatsuki said. "We are not in condition to sign a peace treaty." Minato agreed with him, but he knew their feelings shouldn't surpass the good of their villages. The Hidden Moon's people were asking themselves: 'If Tsukikage-sama didn't want to sign the peace treaty, why the Hell did he invite them?' "Sorry…" Douryokugen let the stage. Minato stared him. Jiraya came close to him.

"He is too shaken to think about political maters. He may not have signed the treaty today, but he will sign up some other time. That's yours desire." Jiraya said. Minato closed his eyes and sadly smiled.

"I guess so…" Minato also left the stage. Jiraya and Sjöfn looked at him.

"They would never sign that treaty." Sjöfn said. Jiraya looked at her. "They are just a couple of stupids."

"What? Would you do better?" Jiraya asked her. She looked at him.

"Of course. I would have humiliated." She said and the two left.

Already on the Tsukikage's house, Douryokugen and Minato were sat on the table, having a mug of mead.

"Well, I guess the ceremony of 24th of July failed. Wanna mark another date?" Minato asked. Akatsuki looked at his mug.

"Sorry, I can't think about it right now." Akatsuki answered. "You can go back to Konoha." Minato looked down. "I'm sorry. I'm being emotive."

"Mmm… You lost someone very important just yesterday. I know how that feels." Minato confessed. "When Kagerou died… my heart also shrunk… if it wasn't for Kushina…" Douryokugen looked at him. "She also… died to protect me…" Minato got up. "Well, the summer on the Moon is awesome, but no sea smell would replace the leaf falling in my home town." Akatsuki smiled. "Next time, you'll come to Konoha."

"Me? In Konoha?" Akatsuki drank a little. Minato smiled and went to see Frigg and Jiraya, telling them to pack up.

"Back to Konoha? Now?" Jiraya asked. Minato was surprised with his reaction and more with his sad face.

"What? If you don't want to go, you're free to stay, but I must warn you that the Hidden Moon's winters are rough." Minato said. Jiraya looked down. Frigg smiled. "What?"

On another place of the island, Sjöfn was seeing her soap opera, for the tenth time, when someone knocked on the door. She rolled her eyes.

"Why? Why is there always someone at the door every time I want to see this part?" Sjöfn complained and opened the door. It was Jiraya. He already packed up and went there to say bye. "What? I may warn you, I hate fucking warts like you. My soap opera is still running, so go away."

"Ah… I am." He said, looking down. "We are going back to Konoha tomorrow morning." Sjöfn didn't appear to be concerned. "I came to say bye."

"Ok, you've already said it. Bye, my soap opera is waiting." She was about to close the door, but Jiraya held her arm. She sent him an angry look. "Listen, asshole, I don't have time to waste with you. Let me go!"

"Are you sure, bitch?" Jiraya asked. She was about to slap him with her other hand, but Jiraya held her again. "What? I just came to say bye and you're already throwing me out? Afraid?"

"Me? The only thing I'm afraid of it's losing my soap opera, all the rest is just annoying." She said. Jiraya, holding her hands, hugged the woman, staring her in the eyes. She sent him a bad look.

"I'm going to miss you." Jiraya said. She rolled her eyes again. The man lowered his head to kiss her, but she used her lightning chakra and hurt Jiraya's hands, forcing him to free her.

"I'm not going to miss you." She said, turning her back to him and walking to the sofa. "You only make me feel confuse and distract me…"

"That's called 'falling in love', Sjöfn." Jiraya quickly said. She stopped. Her face quickly blushed. "Do you feel like you're having butterflies on you belly? Does it make you blush?" Sjöfn started trembling. "Do you feel pretty when you think about that feeling?" Aoitsuki continued still. Jiraya walked to her and softly put his arms around her body. "True… sometimes Love confuses our minds… but…" Jiraya put his hands on her shirt, pulling it up. "Other times… it makes you feel certain and…" The Sannin let her shirt fell on the ground. Sjöfn's face was as red as her hair. She was feeling Jiraya's hands on her chest, but, without knowing why, she wasn't scared, she didn't mind being naked in front of him. "Love can make you reach Heaven." Jiraya licked her face, making her feel very hot.

"You fucking wart bastard…" She said, sighing. Jiraya continued kissing her face and neck while caressing her body. "Coming here just to… Uh! Just to…"

"Well…" Jiraya whispered at her ear. "If my Norse arrogant proud whore asks me to stop, I'll leave immediately. Now… if you want me to stay…" Jiraya held her breast tightly. She moaned. "We can enter Valhalla together." Sjöfn looked to the ground, saying nothing. Jiraya looked at her, expectantly waiting for her answer. She closed her eyes and turned to him, crossing her arms around his neck.

"Show me…" She whispered, with her lips close to Jiraya's. "Show me… that even a fucking ugly man like you can enter… Odin's Great Wall." They kissed passionfully. The two exchanged caresses and insulted each other, instead of saying things like 'sweetie' or 'cherry'. It took them only some few minutes to get to bed and even less to start making love. Sure they were enjoying themselves in those moments. And so they let themselves being consumed by a burning desire that definitely made them meet Odin.

Next morning, Minato and Frigg were getting ready to leave. Akatsuki and Mirai were watching them taking their baggage.

"Will I see you again?" Mirai asked. Minato smiled and put his hand on her head.

"Sure. One day you'll go to Konoha with your father to sign the peace treaty. Until then, try to be a good girl." Minato said. She smiled.

"And-and-and in that day… will I see your baby?" Mirai asked.

"Sure." Frigg said. Mirai hugged the little girl. Douryokugen looked at them.

"Have a good trip." Douryokugen said. "You should get a lift. Frigg can't walk too much on her condition." Minato smiled to him.

"Sorry!" Jiraya appeared running and stopped, catching his breathe back.

"Sensei, where the Hell were you? I was getting worried with your delay." Minato said. He smiled, much blushed. "So? No way! You?!"

"Pay me!" Frigg raised her hands to Douryokugen and Minato. They put their hands on their pockets, giving her the money.

"No way…" Minato blushed a little. "I lost a bet against my own woman."

"I can't believe it." Douryokugen was also blushed. "I never thought I was going to lose this one."

"Why were you betting?" Jiraya asked.

"Well, time to go." Minato raised his hand to Douryokugen. "Come to Konoha after my child birth, then, we can sign a peace treaty." Akatsuki shacked his hand.

"Bye, Flash." He said. "And remember, your mission is to protect Frigg, I'll only sign the treaty if I see her safe and sound." The Leafs left by boat, watched by the Tsukikage and Mirai.

"Neh, daddy? Is Konoha too far?" Mirai asked. Akatsuki smiled to her, picking the girl and sitting her on his shoulders.

"Yeah… far far away from here. Don't worry. One day you will go there. One day…" Douryokugen said.

Three days after they left the Hidden Moon, they were about to reach Konoha, but they stopped on Minato's castle.

"Why are you stopping here?" Jiraya asked. Minato smiled and opened the gate.

"I wanna leave some flowers on Kagerou's grave." Minato said. "By the way, sensei, you haven't told me yet." Jiraya looked at him. "About Aoitsuki." Jiraya blushed. "Do you think she will come after you?" Minato asked. Jiraya closed his eyes.

"She is way too arrogant to do that." he answered. "But fear not, I'll go see her some other time." Minato smiled.

The group entered Konoha an hour later and Minato had to explain his advisors and Sandaime the peace treaty failure, but that they would sign it next December.

"So, what happened while I was away?" Minato asked.

"Not much… We had to free the Uchiha, we had no physical evidence to maintain them in jail." Shikaku explain. "Despite that…"

"So… Phoenix continues as free as a bird…" Minato said. They looked at him. "I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about it…"

"What do you suggest?" Sandaime asked.

"Now he has no support from the Uchiha clan. He'll continue hiding…" Minato said and got up. "Well, I came right before the Chuunin exam finals, so…"

Frigg was on Minato's house, along with Jiraya. The Sannin looked at her.

"Are you ok?" Jiraya asked. She turned to him. "You really seem…"

"It's just some sickness…" She was panting. Jiraya got up and put his hand on her shoulder. "I…"

"You should get some rest. Our trip was long. Sure the baby needs to rest." Jiraya advised. Frigg went to bed. Jiraya watched her, but then he noticed something. He looked at his hand… it had Frigg's blood. "Blood? But… was she cut?"

The moon princess laid down on Minato's bed. Her shoulder continued bleeding. She was paining a lot.

"Why? Why was I cut…?" Frigg put her hand on her belly. "Don't worry, baby. Mom will do everything on her range to protect you. Now… I just need some sleep…" Frigg fell a sleep.

Late in the night, Minato came back home, very exhausted, and saw Frigg sleeping. He went to bed and kissed her, caressing her belly.

"Oh, my love…" He said. The Hokage felt his child moving inside Frigg's belly, making him smiling. "You too, baby. Daddy is also happy to see you again." Minato leaned his head on Frigg's, kissing her neck passionfully. She started trembling. Minato found it strange. "What?" Frigg calmed down. "Oh! It was just a nightmare." Yondaime yawned and then fell a sleep.

The days passed by as water under a bridge. Konoha flourished day after day, becoming stronger. The wars were ending and the world appeared to have return back to amity. The autumn came, causing the leaves to fall, making the trees getting ready to the winter… one that would be the hardest in Konoha, but now, they continued enjoying the wonders of peace.

One afternoon, Yondaime Hokage took a break from his daily duties to visit his beloved lover and his child. He entered on home, with a bag on his hands, seeing Jiraya watching TV and eating some Ramen and Frigg sleeping. The Sannin was surprised with Minato appearance.

"Home already?" Jiraya asked. Minato smiled and sat at Frigg's side. Her hair was red again, thanks to the potion Aoitsuki gave her. The Hokage kissed Frigg's face. She woke up and smiled to him.

"Minato… Welcome home. You're early." She said, yawning.

"I can't stay too long without my sweetie." Minato confessed, caressing her belly. Jiraya was searching for something on his ramen.

"Crap!" Jiraya said, annoyed. "They forgot to put naruto on my ramen." Minato looked at him, feeling his baby moving on the mother's belly and he became illuminated.

"That's it!" Minato said. Jiraya looked at him.

"What? You also want Ramen?" Jiraya asked.

"Naruto!" Minato got up. "The baby! If it is a boy, I'm going to call him Naruto!" Frigg looked at him. "Do you like it?" Frigg smiled.

"If you don't want Baldr." She said. Minato remembered something and showed Frigg the bag. "What is it?"

"I bought some toys to our baby." He said. Frigg blushed. Jiraya looked aside, feeling as if he was a left over. Frigg was seeing the soft toys, enjoying all of them. She got up, very excited and grabbed Minato's hand.

"Come and see. Our baby's room." She pulled him and they entered on a large room illuminated by the sun. Minato was so amazed that blushed. The bedroom already had furniture, all white, such as the cradle in the middle. There were soft toys all around the place and the curtains were flying with the wind. Some baby clothes were already on the cradle, ready to dress the new member of the family.

"It's awesome!" Minato exclaimed and looked at his wife. "You did this all alone?" Frigg blushed, hiding her red cheeks with her hands.

"Well, Jiraya-san helped me with the furniture." She said. Minato hugged her. "Can you imagine? Our baby playing here and crying at night?"

"I'm going to give him all the love in the world, but I'm not going to spoil him. You'll see! Sure our child will be happy." Minato said and took something out of his pocket. "Kushina…" He asked, much blushed. She stared at him. "Do you… wanna marry me?" He proposed, putting a beautiful platinum ring with small diamonds on Frigg's finger. She was about to faint of happiness. "When our baby born, I want to recognize him as my child and you as my wife, so, let's marry." Frigg hugged him tightly, causing him to suffocate.

"Of course! I will. I will!" She kissed him. Minato smiled and followed the kiss. Jiraya smiled to them.

"I just, didn't ask you early because I wanted to protect you and the baby." Minato confessed. Frigg looked at him. "Phoenix said he wanted to kill me for my blood." Minato put his hands on Frigg's belly. "My baby has my blood, as forward, if Phoenix finds out about him it could be troublesome. But after our baby is born, I'll be here to protect him, so… there will be nothing to fear." He kissed Frigg. "Got to go back. Rest well."

"Bye…"

Minato left and went back to his office. Frigg leaned her body against the wall. Jiraya went near her, while she panted.

"You shouldn't be hiding that from Minato. You're paining. Please, let me tell him." Jiraya asked. She looked at him. "He cares so much about you, plus, those strikes are not normal…"

"No…" She said. "I don't want to worry Minato. He has so much work on the office… This is going to pass. I have to endure it… For Minato and my baby's sake. If I tell him, I'm only going to make him worry and forget about Konoha… I… don't have the right to do that…" Her nose started bleeding.

"Kushina." Jiraya held her. "Come on… you need to rest…"

"I can't close my eyes… because… I fear I can't open them again. I can't do that to my baby… I can't…" She said, grabbing Jiraya's clothes. He looked aside, feeling guilty for hiding that from his student. "I'm only six months pregnant… my baby still needs me a lot… I can't… let him know…" Jiraya took her to bed.

On the Hokage's office, Kakashi entered and sighed, hitting with his head on Minato's table. The Hokage looked at him.

"What?"

"I crossed Gai on the way… He obligated me to duel with him… why is he always after me?" Kakashi said. Minato smiled. "I wished he could let me alone just for one day." Kakashi looked at Minato. "Shikaku asked me to tell you that his child had just born." Minato was caught by surprise. "It's a healthy boy; I think he's named him… ah… Shikamaru."

"Ah! Lucky Shikaku! Got to gave him some days off." Minato smiled, happy for his friend.

In the middle of the night, Minato went back home. The lights were still on. The Hokage stranged it, but then he saw blood on the ground, his heart shrunk and he looked ahead, seeing Frigg laying on the ground, with blood all around her injured body.

"Kushina!" Minato screamed and kneeled down near her. "Are you ok? Please! Speak with me! Kushina!" She trembled and opened her eyes to him, smiling.

"Wel-welcome back…" Her body continued trembling. Minato cried.

"What happened? Why are you wounded? Kushina?" Minato hugged her and picked her up. "Come, I'll take you to the hospital." The Hokage ran there. Frigg had first aid and minutes later, Minato was informed. "So? So?" He asked. The nurse looked at him.

"The wounds only pierced her body. The baby is fine." The nurse said. Minato sighed of relief. "But the mother's body is very weak; I think it has something to do with her chakra…"

"With her chakra?" Minato asked, becoming worried again.

"Yes… it appears to be piercing only her body." The nurse said. Minato looked down, shocked. "I suggest that someone, a medical ninja that is, to watch over her, so she could receive aid. You can take her home, Hokage-sama." Minato continued looking down, very worried.

Back on his house, Frigg woke up and looked at Minato, who was really worried.

"Why haven't you told me?" Minato asked. Frigg looked aside. "You're my fiancée… please… what's happening to you?"

"I also unknown it…" She said. "My chakra continues to pierce me, as it was trying to get free of something…" Minato cried, irritated. "I didn't wanted to…"

"WHAT?! You didn't want to see me like this?! Well, it didn't work! I'm worried! I'm going to put Rin and Kakashi looking over you." Minato said. She looked at him. "You're carrying a baby! Our baby! You should have been more responsible." Minato was trembling with nerves. Frigg grabbed the blankets. "Why now?" The woman closed her eyes, feeling so bad. "Go to sleep." She looked at him. "Don't worry. I'm not going to let you die. I'll look over you." Minato held her hand. "Just sleep…"

"And you? You're tired." She said, caressing his face. Minato smiled.

"I'll look over you, Kushina. Sleep." He insisted. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, holding Minato's hand, who continued watching her. "You didn't want me to get concerned, ah? You really are one of those girls who think they can save the world, aren't you? But you can't… you're just a woman… I wished you could be selfish again." Minato continued holding her hand and caressing Frigg's belly.

Behind the sadden Hokage was Kurogane's ghost, feeling sorry for him.

§It is you… you are the one piercing her.§ Kurogane said. §Skuld senses your body near Frigg and tries to obligate your lover to let her take her body. You can free Skuld if you mate with her… that way, you can save her from those chains… and your Frigg too, but Susanowo's powers will go back to the Uchiha and I fear what they can do with that. Frigg is holding Skuld to preserve you, Minato.§ Kurogane closed his eyes. §Your baby inside her womb is safe. Nothing can kill him, but he depends on Frigg to survive, if she dies… §

Rin and Kakashi came to watch over Frigg, healing her every time she got pierced. Minato continued without sleeping, worried with his wife. As forward, he couldn't concentrate very well on work, but continued doing it.

In the Hidden Moon, the Tsukikage also had his work, signing some papers, while Mirai was sitting on his leg, painting her incomprehensible drawings.

Someone opened the door. Aoitsuki entered. Her brother sent her and indignation look.

"You look more sloppy than ever, cute little sister. What? Did you cry seeing the end of the soap opera?" Douryokugen asked. Aoitsuki had her hand in front of her mouth, but her pale face was easy spotted. "Are you ok?"

"My breakfast didn't fall very well on my stomach…" She said.

They heard a croak. On the window was a frog with a message.

"Frogie!" Mirai ran to the window and grabbed it. "It's so cute."

"It's from Flash." Akatsuki said and took the message. "_Akatsuki, Frigg has been having problems with her chakra, which ends up cutting her body. None in Konoha can find the source of the problem and our best medical ninja is out on a mission. I think it must have something to do with Skuld, because sometimes I can sense her fragrance. You and your sister know more about those things than I do. I beg you… Save her… Save my son. Yellow Flash._"

"Flash's calligraphy continues as horrible as ever." Sjöfn said. Douryokugen wrote a reply. "So, we're heading to Konoha."

"I can't let Frigg die. Even being her with Minato, my mission continues to be protecting her. We're going." Akatsuki said. Mirai smiled at him.

"Can I go too?" She asked. He caressed her head.

"Auntie is sick; it wouldn't be good for you to be there. Stay with grandpa." Akatsuki said. She cried. 'Wait, Flash. I'm coming.'

Back in Konoha, Jiraya was watching Minato on the office signing some papers while his hand was holding his hand continued trembling a lot. The Sennin didn't know what to say. Shikaku entered with sheets on his hands.

"Minato, do you have a minute?" He asked. The Hokage looked at him with his exhausted face. Shikaku became worried. "What's wrong?" Minato massaged his eyes with his fingers and looked at his friend. "Well, you gave me a D-Rank mission; I came to see if it is true…"

"Oh God!" Minato hit the table with his head. "I'm so sorry. I must have sent you the wrong one. That's for the Gennin that had just got out of the academy." Shikaku looked at him again.

"When was the last time you had some sleep?" Shikaku asked. Minato was biting his lip, trying not to cry. "What?"

"Minato, you have to overcome that." Jiraya said. "You cannot let Konoha go into chaos because of your personal problems." Minato was paining a lot, suffering because of Frigg, tired, and feeling bad for not being there for Konoha.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Minato picked the mission paper and corrected it. Shikaku could see he was paining too much for a human being.

"None would blame you for suffering because of your family." Shikaku said. Minato looked down.

"Two people came here today and had quite the opposite idea you have." Minato said. "They actually said I sucked as Hokage."

"They don't know you're going to have a child and that your girlfriend is having problems." Shikaku remembered him. Minato smiled. "If they knew, they would share the same opinion I have. You're paining too much. Take some days off."

"I can't…" Minato said, turning his chair to the window. "My people need me… even if I'm wounded, I must continue on…" Jiraya smiled, just as Shikaku, although, they continued worried. Minato turned again at them. "So, Jiraya-sensei, what's tomorrow on my schedule?" Jiraya looked to his papers.

"Well, tomorrow, October 10th, you have to speak with the kids who had just entered on the academy and check the new Gennins on the morning." Minato sighed. "Then, you have a lunch with the Hyuuga clan's main family, plus it's also the day to check on the ANBU reports. Tsunade must also be coming tomorrow from her month working for the Fire Lord's army… and then…"

"Another filled day. Luckily at night, I'll try to get some rest…" He said. What our Hokage unknown was that in that night, he would rest… but for the last time…

Morning of October 10th, Minato woke up. He realized he was so tired that ended up sleeping at Frigg's side. She continued sleeping, with her hand on her belly. Minato kissed her forehead. He went to the kitchen, where Rin and Kakashi were making the breakfast.

"Sensei, your colours appear to have return." Rin said. Minato smiled.

"I fell asleep." He said. "Could you take Kushina to my castle?" the students were caught by surprise. "I think she would be safer there, instead of being locked in here."

"Why that all of sudden?" Kakashi asked. Minato forced a smile.

"Do as I say. Tsunade-sama comes back today, and then I'll send her to meet with you." Minato said. Kakashi and Rin woke up Frigg and pack some of her stuff.

"Why are you sending me there?" She asked. Minato hugged her, caressing her face.

"I want you to get some fresh air. Don't worry, if something happens, I'll be there in no time." Minato calmed her down. They got a horse and took her to the castle. Minato said bye to her and then made a worried face.

"What a strange dream that was…" He said. "Why was there someone telling me to send those I love far away? The voice was so familiar… but…" Minato closed his eyes. "Kushina, be safe, please." He went to his office. Kurogane's ghost looked at him and then to Frigg.

§I can't predict the future… but it's better to let her be safe. If she is far away from you… Skuld will not pierce her that much.§

On Minato's castle, Rin and Kakashi were driving Frigg into a room. She appeared to be feeling better.

"Minato-sensei's castle is huge." Rin said, looking around. "It has so many old and pretty objects." Kakashi also looked everywhere. Frigg looked around, but then… her eyes got caught on a painting in the wall.

"Coca?!" She said, very surprised. Rin and Kakashi stared her. She passed her hands over the painting, seeing the name of the author. "Guldrake…" The kids looked at the portrait. It was a blonde haired blue skinned woman, with horns and ears that resembled angel wings. She had red eyes and a dragon tail. Frigg smiled, leaning her head on the painting. 'This is… this is Coca…' Frigg thought, crying of happiness. 'The queen of dragons. Only Kurogane's heirs saw her, so only they could paint her… Minato… Now it all fits. I love you, even without knowing who you are, but now I know. You're Kurogane's heir. My true one and only. All my life I feared a Kurogane's heir could appear and took me away from my love, but now… I know you are that one. I feel so happy… because now… I can entirely love you, without fearing some other to come and take me away. Minato.' Frigg caressed her belly. 'Now I have more reasons to live. Not only for our baby, but also for you. If I die now, I would take you with me, and I don't want that. I don't have the right to take you away from your dream… your dream of being Hokage and protect the village you love, just like, Kurogane did with my village. Now that I think about you, you really look like our Great King.'

"Are you ok, Kushina-san?" Rin asked. Frigg looked at her, smiling while tears were falling from her eyes.

"Better than ever." She said.

"I found a bedroom." Kakashi said. He and his companion helped Frigg to sit on the bed. Rin checked her, noticing that her body continued very weak.

On the sunset, Frigg was caressing her belly, very happy, while Kakashi was sleeping and Rin reading a medical book.

There was an intense pain. Frigg felt her belly hurting and hurting more. She began sweating a lot.

"Kushina-san!" Rin screamed, putting her hands on her belly. Kakashi woke up with her screams. "What?"

"What?" Kakashi was very worried.

"It's Kushina-san's body. It's very weak. It's forcing the baby to born." Rin explain. Frigg's eyes opened wide.

"No! I can't let that happen!" She screamed, crying when she realized what her body was doing. "I don't want to do that! My baby needs me!"

"If you keep your baby, your body will kill him to survive the chakra attacks." Rin explained. "You're piping all of your stamina to keep the baby, but our bodies act instinctively to protect themselves. Your baby has more chances of living if he births now." Frigg continued crying.

"But, my baby is still too young…" She said. Kakashi held her hand.

"We are here for you. Be strong." Kakashi calmed her down. "Rin will do the medical aids to keep him alive until we can call out a medical corp." Frigg closed her eyes, while paining giving birth to her baby, but her body continued to be very weak.

"Please…" Frigg begged. She entered her mind, walking over the water on her inner forest, until she reaches the lotus where Skuld was. "Please." Frigg called. Skuld opened her eyes and looked at her. The angel's body was more wounded than Frigg's but in the same places of her medium. "You have the strengths and powers I can only dream of." Skuld noticed Frigg was crying. "You can make time move forward." Frigg said and kneeled down. "Make my child grow, so it can resist and survive. Please…"

"A baby…" Skuld whispered. "Today is Full Moon, my powers are excessively suppressed, but for a baby…" Skuld smiled. "I will do it. I'll save both of you." Frigg smiled. "But you need to be strong. My chakra will hurt your body even more."

"I don't care. As long as my child lives, that's everything that matters to me." Frigg said. "If you can make us both live, I'll let you have Minato for one night." Skuld looked at her.

"I'm doing this for free… I'm not a demon to ask for a payment." Skuld said, while her chakra started spreading.

"And I'll do it, as an offering to the angel who saved not only me, but my child and my lover." Frigg said. Skuld moved her body, causing Frigg's body to be pierced. The Moon princess screamed.

"Hold on!" Rin encouraged. Skuld made hand seals. Frigg's arms got cut, causing her to scream more.

"Fulla-san." Kakashi continued holding her hand.

"I'll do it… For Minato… for my baby… Sister… I'll not let your sacrifice be in vain." Frigg said, panting. She continued aiding her baby to get out of her womb. Skuld was using her chakra to make the time move forward… and so…

There was a cry…

Rin smiled, holding on her hands a cute chubby baby. Tears fell from her eyes, while holding him. Frigg was getting her breathe back.

"It's a boy." Rin gave the baby to Frigg, who raised her weak and bloody arms to hold him with all the care in the world. The woman cried. Rin turned to Kakashi. "Get me some basins with warm water to wash the baby and some blankets too." Kakashi looked curious to the baby and left. Frigg was caressing him, while he continued crying.

"Oh! Don't cry, Naruto. Mommy is here for you. Mommy will always be here for you." Frigg said. Rin put her hand on Naruto, checking him.

"Incredible. He is healthy. He doesn't even look like a premature baby." She said. Frigg closed her eyes, seeing the lake inside her mind filled with Skuld's blood. The angel was very exhausted.

"You can sleep now, Skuld. Thank you." Frigg said. Skuld smiled.

"I have the feeling that I'm going to sleep for a year or two…" She said and closed her eyes, sleeping in the air, held by those golden chains that caused her so much pain. Frigg wanted to caress her, but the angel was far way.

Kakashi returned with the basins and he and Rin gave Naruto a bath and then put some curatives on Frigg's arms and cleaned her.

"Here is Naruto-chan." Rin gave the baby back to Frigg. She caressed him, crying of happiness.

"How is she?" Kakashi asked. Rin smiled.

"I checked her. She is fine, tired but fine. The baby too, both will survive." Rin said. Kakashi smiled too.

"Please, call Minato." Frigg asked. "I want him to see his son, his Naruto." Kakashi caressed the baby.

"I'm running now to Konoha and bring sensei." Kakashi left.

"He is so adorable." Frigg said. "Do you wanna eat, Naruto?" The woman started nursing him. Baby Naruto seemed very happy while sucking his mother's milk.

"You must be hungry, Kushina-san. I'm going to make you dinner." Rin said and left. Frigg felt so jubilant, with her baby alive and healthy, now, only Minato was missing.

Kakashi reached Konoha and ran to the Hokage's office, where Minato was speaking with his ANBU and writing a report. The White Fang's child caught his breathe back. Minato was surprised with Kakashi's appearance.

"What? Did something happen?" Minato asked, worried. Kakashi was smiling, but thanks to his mask, none could see it.

"Kushina gave birth to a healthy boy." Kakashi said. Minato's eyes opened so much that cried. His heart started beating so fast that ended up cutting his ability to speak correctly.

"A boy?! Ha!" Minato was so happy. He turned to his ANBU. "You're free to go." The Hokage put his hat on Kakashi. "Hold things for me. I'm going there." Minato left the village in a flash and ran to the castle, smiling and crying. "I'm coming Frigg. I'm coming… Naruto! I'm coming."

Those woods appeared to have no end while the Hokage ran in the middle of the night, under the light of the Full Moon.

On the castle, Frigg finished nursing Naruto. The night brought some cold to the room.

"I think I'm going to need more blankets." She said and looked to Naruto, who was sleeping peacefully, just like babies do. The woman smiled and put Naruto near her hips and under the blankets, so he could be warmer. "Ah! You look as if you were hiding. We're going to make daddy a surprise." Frigg leaned her head on the pillows. "Come, Minato. I want to be with you." She closed her eyes, resting.

Some steps resounded on the corridor. Frigg woke up and noticed they were man steps. She smiled, blushing.

"Minato!" She called.

A man dressing a black cloak with a hood covering his face appeared. Frigg froze.

"Please… God…" She cried.

The man took a sword with the Uchiha's crest and then his hood.

"Phoenix…" Frigg exclaimed. She was about to put her hand on Naruto, but realized it would reveal him.

"I'm happy to see you still remember my name." Phoenix said, coming closer to her. She appeared to be whispering something. "You know… My clan… No! I! I can control demons thanks to Susanowo's blood running on my veins." Phoenix pointed his sword to her neck. Frigg had no strengths left. Giving birth to Naruto exhausted her. Skuld was sleeping… None… "I searched for Kyuubi all over the place, but he was nowhere to be found. So, I remembered. That girl with Minato… She was the Skuld, if she dies, Kyuubi will appear to kill him. Then, I'll have Kyuubi and I will destroy Konoha and rebuilt it, as my own, as an Uchiha belonging as it always should have been."

"But… Minato is immortal… You won't take Konoha." Frigg said, crying and praying. "You won't succeed."

"There are other ways to become immortal." Phoenix said. Frigg continued whispering something. The Uchiha tried to read her lips, but once she was speaking Norse, he couldn't understand.

"Please, God… Please, don't let him find Naruto." Kushina whispered in Norse, crying. "Please God… Save him, even if you have to take me, save my child…"

"You're body is scratched. One more cut will pass unnoticed." Phoenix said. Frigg had no strengths. Her body was injured; she had just given birth… Only her hope could save her… "When Skuld leaves your body, she will fly to your daughter…" Frigg's eyes opened wide. "Yes, I know you have one. Angels flying in the sky look like shooting stars. Before she transfers her spirit to your daughter, she will search for Kyuubi, to tell him to come and kill Minato." Frigg cried. "And in that moment, I'll go after Skuld's star shinning in the sky and catch Kyuubi and use my Sharingan to make him kill Konoha. Then, I'll go for my sister and take what it misses me to become immortal"

"You're filthy." Kushina said. Phoenix smiled.

"With a demon like Kyuubi serving me, I'll be the god of shinobis. Even stronger than Rikudou." Phoenix screamed. "Today is Full Moon. The Demons powers are at their peak such as the gods. I'll become one. So die, Kushina! Your soul will free me from the world of the living and turn me into a god!" Phoenix moved his sword, cutting her from the neck to the bellybutton.

Blood splashed all over the place.

Frigg couldn't breathe, her throat was cut. She didn't move her body, so she wouldn't uncover Naruto. To protect him from Phoenix.

"Give my compliments to the Death God." He said. "Now, let's enjoy the show." Frigg's body got surrounded by golden chains that came and went to the nowhere.

In Konoha, more precisely in the Uchiha's district, Mikoto was putting her baby to sleep, while Itachi was doing his homework.

"So, Sasuke. Sleep well." Mikoto said, putting baby Sasuke on his cradle. Itachi stared the Moon by the window. "Oh! Itachi! Don't sneak out from your homework."

"It screwed up…" Itachi said, without taking his eyes out of the Moon. Mikoto found it strange. "Blood…"

On his way to the castle, Minato suddenly stopped. Kurogane looked at him. The Hokage cough out some blood, feeling very odd.

"What?" Minato saw his blood on his hand. "Am I exaggerating on the race?" Kurogane looked at him and then at the sky.

§No. Frigg was killed.§ The spirit looked at Minato. §No way… Not now…§ Minato smiled and started running again. Kurogane used the powers only a spirit can obtain and flew to the castle.

"I'm almost there, Kushina, Naruto." Minato said. "Hold on."

…………………………………………………………………………

A dying lover…

A man thirsty of power and immortality…

A hero running to his own sadness and legend…

A village screaming for salvation…

A great duke enslaved…

A God-blessed baby turned into a rejected orphan…

Take all your weapons out, because "A nine tailed demon fox appeared"

"Don't go… You'll be killed"

Sad chapter this one was. My friends who read my book also said I like to kill my own characters… Fake. I cried sometimes while doing it. I think when we are writing, we need to put ourselves in the place of the character, so the emotions could flow perfectly and we could write emotions better. Killing characters is very hard, you're so used to have them on your story, that when they disappear, it looks somewhat sad, and that's the way the other characters feel. Writing is not easy… I hope you enjoyed reading this one. Possibly, the next chapter will be a little bigger; I have no idea if it is going to be the last one. I've been having so many school work that I can no longer sleep well and have to pass entire days enclosed in front of a PC making accounting reports and so on… Writing really frees yourself from your worries.

Thanks for reading.


	42. A nine tailed demon fox appeared

A nine tailed demon fox appeared A nine tailed demon fox appeared

Chains filled the bloody room. On Kushina's mind forest, the leaves went dark and felled. The river dried. Skuld was released from the chains, falling on the river. She woke up with the impact.

"What?!" Skuld couldn't move well. Her body continued injured from aiding Frigg. The chains moved again, pulling the angel up. "How… How did she die? I was sure she would survive…"

Phoenix's eye opened wide, seeing Skuld coming out from Frigg's body. The room was brightened by the angel's light. She looked at the Uchiha.

"I hate Uchihas." The angel confessed. "You really can't stand people's happiness…"

"Go and find me Kyuubi." Phoenix ordered. Skuld turned back, staring at Frigg, whose hair was slowly returning to the original blonde. Tears fell from her eyes. The angel shined again and disappeared. Phoenix summoned one of his birds and flew after her.

On the bed, Frigg smiled. 'He… hasn't found him… Thank you, God.' Frigg's eyes were losing their colours. 'I'm pitiful… I'm so weak… Sorry, Minato. Because of my weakness… You won't be able to achieve your dreams… I was sure… you would… be… Ho…' Her breathe ceased.

Skuld's shooting star continued moving through the sky, followed by a fire bird. She entered in a house, where some dead bodies were _adorning_ the entrance.

"Sorry, I promise I'll pay!!" A man all thorn up begged. In front of him was a person who seemed to be 25 years old. He had a huge red-orange hair, red eyes and fox's tails and ears. The man also had whiskers drawn on his face and sharp teeth. Wearing his dark-red styled kimono, the man kicked the other's face, making him cry.

"I killed that guy and you promised me you would give a grateful payment. I'll kill you and have you for dinner, along with your partners." The long haired man said. His voice sure was deep voice for someone who seemed to be so young. Skuld appeared behind him. The fragile man smiled filled with hope.

"You… You came to save me. I'm…" The man didn't finish his sentence. The boy stepped on his head, smashing it into tiny pieces, splashing the blood all around the ground. The man turned back.

"Skuld?!" He sure was surprised, smiling. "Long time no see." Skuld stared at him with her weak face. "What? Did you get your butt kicked? That's so unusual. So, who is it this time?"

"Minato…" Skuld said, paining. The boy smiled. "Sorry, Kyuubi… He followed me…" The angel disappeared. Kyuubi put his hands on the pockets, watching her leave.

"What was she talking about?" Kyuubi said and then a phoenix landed in front of him. Phoenix stared at the demon. Kyuubi knit his brows. "I see… an Uchiha…" The Bijuu smiled. "Coming before me without any army, sure Uchihas grow stupider with every generation."

"I want you to serve me, Kyuubi." Phoenix said, causing the Bijuu to laugh out loud, holding his belly.

"Me? A Great Duke demon, serving an Uchiha?! Ha-ha!" Kyuubi grinned and passed by Phoenix, turning his back at him. "Sorry, I got work to do. If there is a thing that pleasures me, it's fighting Kurogane's heirs." Phoenix smiled.

"I'm obligating you to do it." Phoenix insisted, peacefully. Kyuubi stared at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm Uchiha's Madara grandson and his direct heir in lineage. Susanowo's blood runs on my veins. Unlike the way it works with angels, demons have to obey their superiors, in your case, me, who descends from a Great King." Phoenix explained. Kyuubi groaned. "I want you to destroy Konoha."

"Konoha?!" Kyuubi found it strange. "But your horny grandpa had so much work building it…"

"I will rebuild it… my way." Phoenix said. "Kill every ninja capable of fighting, and I will govern the others." Kyuubi turned his look, thinking. "You can try to kill Minato, but he is immortal." The demon looked back at him.

"When a Kurogane's heir is immortal at his matching Skuld's time of death, I have to kill around 100.000 people…" Kyuubi explained. "I have know idea who this Minato is…"

"Kill them." Phoenix insisted again. Kyuubi caught him by the neckband.

"Listen, human! I have more to do than being your puppy!" Kyuubi screamed. Phoenix showed his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Then you have to put those things aside and become my pet." Phoenix screamed. "Kill the Leafs! I order you!" Kyuubi left him. "If you don't obey me, you'll left being a demon and you'll turn into a human. It's that what you want, Kyuubi no Yoko?!" Kyuubi walked away.

"I answer only before Susanowo-sama." The Bijuu said, while his red chakra started filling the area. His body changed, turning into a huge red-orange nine tailed fox. He looked back at Phoenix. "What goes around, comes around, Uchiha." The fox started running in Konoha's direction. Phoenix smiled.

"Die, Konoha." He whispered.

In the Hidden Moon, Mirai was sleeping alone, hugging Mr. Twinkles. The girl opened her eyes and started feeling an intense pain on her fingers. She cried loud.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" She screamed, looking at her fingers. Her nails got putrid and bled, and eventually fell. In their place, black nails with white tips grew. Her body was paining a lot. "Grandpa…" She sniffed. Her eyes opened wide when she felt her body raising up on the air.

"Why are you crying?" The old Tsukikage asked, but he startled when he saw her floating.

"Help me!" Mirai cried. Her body got surrounded by golden chains. "Save me! SAVE ME!" Her grandfather looked down, feeling sorry.

"Sorry, but unfortunately, I can't do that… none can…" He said. Mirai felt desperate, seeing that not even her own grandfather would rescue her. Skuld's spirit appeared and held her on her arms. The child stared at her.

"See." Skuld said, staring Mirai in the eyes. Her five pupils eradiated a light that pierced the princess' eyes, making her cry even more. "See the future, Mirai. See." Mirai's eyes were losing their green, which slowly turned into blue. "Can you see it?" Mirai was seeing Konoha, Skuld's spirit started entering her body, while Gamma and Omega's seals appeared on her arms and legs, Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi's on the eyes and Kurogane's on the chest. "From this day forward… my eyes will be yours. Your strength will be mine… we will share the same body and fate. See." Mirai continued floating.

"Uncle Flash… why are you crying?" She asked.

The Hokage reached the castle, entering in a run.

"Kushina! Kushina!" He called, while searching for her. There was a room with light. Minato's smiled increased. "Kushi…"

Her body was sit on the bed, with the sheets already filled with her blood. The room was so cold…

_Cold_…

_Empty_…

The Hokage's lower lip was trembling, while his tears have no strength to fall, fearing all the others could follow them.

Minato couldn't breath.

_Sorrow_…

He moved his feet slowly, while every breathe he took appeared to come with a heavy weight.

_Sadness_…

Minato put his hand on her face. It was frozen… along with his heart.

"Kushina…" He called her, while pulling her to him. She was so cold. "You're so cruel… Without even saying good-bye…" Minato whispered, caressing her hair, as if doing it would awaken her. He couldn't avoid more, his tears started falling. Breathing… sure it was paining a lot. "You really are selfish… How could you have died and let me alone? Alone?" Minato's body was trembling. He started crying and crying. "KUSHINA!" He screamed, feeling his voice scratching his throat. "COME BACK TO ME! PLEASE! KUSHINA! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE!" He poured as he never poured before.

There was another cry.

Minato's eyes opened wide.

It was a baby cry.

He felt something moving under the blankets. The Hokage, trembling, pulled them slowly, seeing a baby crying scared.

_Light_…

Minato cried again, picking the baby and sensing his warm body. The man leaned the baby's face on his, rubbing on him. The baby clamed down, feeling his father's warm face and strong arms holding him.

"Don't cry…" Minato said, crying. "Daddy's here. Daddy will always be here for you." He put the baby on his arms, hugging him once again. "You're so handsome. So strong… my Naruto…" The Hokage didn't hold on and cried again. Even with all the joy of seeing his child safe, he couldn't stop thinking about Frigg and that, from that day forward, he would only see her on his memories. He laid down on the bed, hugging Naruto and covering him with his Hokage's jacket. Naruto's face was right in front of Minato's, so his father's breathe could warm his face. The man tried to calm down, but his heart didn't let him do it. He tried to sleep… Sure sleeping can take our pain away…

Away…

Now Minato had to think about Naruto, but in that moment, he just wanted to cry… Cry all he had to cry… So tomorrow…

… he wouldn't had to cry anymore…

… not anymore…

In Konoha, Kakashi was on Yondaime's office, Jiraya and Tsunade entered and were surprised to see him.

"Kakashi, weren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on Kushina?" Jiraya asked. Kakashi was about to speak, but there was an earthquake. "What?"

"An earthquake, that's pretty unusual." Tsunade said, when it stopped, but another one followed it. "What in…" Her face lost its colours. Jiraya and Kakashi looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Jiraya asked. Tsunade, shivering and sweating like she never did before, rose her arm and pointed to the window. Kakashi and Jiraya followed her with the eyes.

That was a scene… none would forget.

On the woods, outside Konoha's walls, a huge nine tailed demon fox appeared, destroying everything on its pass.

Its chakra was terrifying.

Its size was bigger than any great summoned animal.

Its eyes could paralyze a person with fear.

_Death_…

"Oh, God…" Jiraya said and quickly turned to Kakashi. "Where is Minato?! Go and call him quickly!"

"But sensei is outside Konoha. He is on his castle. To get there I have to pass over that thing." Kakashi was also shivering. Jiraya couldn't censure him, because his body also showed his fear. "What…"

"You're our only hope…" Jiraya said and grabbed Tsunade, who continued too shocked to speak. "Come! We need to alert the city."

Quickly, the word was passed over the sleeping village. When the shinobis put their heads on the windows of their houses, they saw the image of horror and despair.

There were knocks all over the place and ninjas mobilizing outside Konoha. The ones who stayed could only pray, so destruction couldn't reach their homes and children.

"Shikaku! Oi! Shikaku!" Inoichi knocked on his friend's door panicky. "Open the door, for God's sake! Shikaku!"

"What?" he asked, yawning. "What's with your face?" The Nara man noticed everybody running to the gates.

"What?" Yoshino appeared on a nightdress with Shikamaru on her arms.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe it. So take a look and join us." Inoichi ran with the rest of the shinobis. Shikaku and Yoshino looked to the gates, seeing the same unpleasant sight the rest of the village was watching.

"God…" Shikaku said. Sure God's name was used many times in that night. "I need to aid them…" Yoshino grabbed his clothes. He stared at his wife, seeing her crying.

"Don't go… You will get killed…" She cried. Kyuubi's roars resounded all over the village, deafening its inhabitants. Shikamaru started crying. "You can't leave me and your child alone… Don't do that! I beg you! Shikaku!" He looked down.

"Inoichi also has a small baby and he went there. I'm going too. Follow the instructions and go to a safe place. I'll be back…" He said, dressing his clothes and running to the gates.

Hundreds of shinobis were already there, fighting the beast. Kyuubi was even scarier at close. His saliva bathed his teeth and his red eyes could take our breathe away. The ninjas started throwing kunais and shurikens at him, but with just the move of one of his tails, Kyuubi threw more than 20 people through the air.

"We should try a summoning." Inoichi said. "Maybe it would work…"

"I don't think so." Jiraya said. "Kyuubi is far more bigger than any of our summoning animals." Kyuubi roared again, immobilizing the shinobis while the sound entered their ears. "What?"

The demon stepped forward and jumped right over the shinobis. Screams filled the place, while Kyuubi started playing with the ninjas, throwing them. He grabbed some with his paw and put them on the mouth, crunching. Konoha's blood splashed and drops of it now painted the face of the ones who remained fighting.

"Die, Demon Fox." A battalion of Leaf ninjas attacked Kyuubi from his back. The demon grinned and, in another show of horrors, he opened his mouth and spit a ball of red chakra. The ninjas body inflamed and fell on the ground, rolling and burning helplessly.

"Nothing we try seems to harm that thing." Tsunade said, seeing her companions being killed.

Killing… sure it was easy for Kyuubi. He killed shinobis by stepping on them. He killed shinobis by throwing his poisoned chakra at them. He killed shinobis by moving his tails. He killed shinobis by eating them. He killed… He killed… He killed…

Konoha's odds were falling down. From the hundreds fighting on the beginning, no more than fifty were standing. Kyuubi was getting closer to Konoha's gates, roaring and destroying everything on his path. Inside the village, the ones who stayed behind covered their ears with the hands, so they haven't to hear the demons roars. Others prayed for that to stop and some were looking from their windows, seeing the demon's tails weaving and hoping for the moment they no longer painted the sky.

The ground continued shacking.

"We had to hold on until Yondaime gets here!" A shinobi said.

"We are doing our best." Another said.

The shinobis gathered to attack Kyuubi, using some scrolls. The demon noticed and turned its chakra into tiny balls and then spilled them at the ninjas. They fell like meteors, killing without exception.

The dust from the ground lifted and covered the shinobis.

"Kyuubi continues as strong as he was on the beginning." Hiashi said. His brother was beside him, also using his Byakugan. "If we could touched him, but his chakra his poisoned."

"Shikaku!" Chouza saw his friend laying on the ground, bleeding from his head. He ran at him, aiding the injured man to get up. Shikaku had two huge cuts on his face. "Are you ok?"

"I… my eyes are filled with blood… I can't see…" Shikaku said, panting. "Yoshino… Shikamaru… I need to fight for them…"

"This is endless…" Jiraya whispered, binding his hands. "Minato… where are you? Come. We need you…"

"Don't die!" A woman cried, holding her husband on her arms. "Don't you dare leaving me alone with Hana and Kiba on my own." She held her husband, while tears fell on her tattooed face.

"You're a Inuzuka… You…" He died. Tsume held him tighter.

"Stupid…" Tsume cried. Tsunade looked at them and then to Jiraya.

"Where are you, Yondaime?" She prayed. "Come… If there is someone who can hold this beast… it's you…"

In Konoha, the roars continued to resound and the earthquakes appeared to cease never.

Mikoto was holding Sasuke, who was crying a lot, scared. Itachi was looking at the Kyuubi's tails waving.

"Don't cry…" Mikoto cried, holding her baby closer to her. There was another deafening roar. "Please… stop…" Itachi bound his eyes.

"It screwed up…" He appeared to be very angry. "It's all my fault…"

"Mikoto-san!" She heard a name and looked aside. A bleeding Uchiha was calling for her. The woman got scared. "You're Madara's granddaughter… you have the power… order Kyuubi to stop the attack…"

"I can't!" She screamed, panicking. "I can't use Sharingan! I can do nothing!"

"We are dying…" The Uchiha said. Mikoto continued trembling. "Mikoto-san…" She was hiccupping.

"But I guess I can." Another voice said. Mikoto recognized and looked aside. It was Phoenix. She smiled. "I can stop Kyuubi."

"Brother." Mikoto smiled and walked to him. "You… You can do it. Please. Save Fugaku. He is fighting." Phoenix smiled and put his hand on her face, caressing it.

"Sure… but for that, sister…" Phoenix put his fingers near her eye. "I need something you have…" Mikoto wasn't understanding.

"Leave Mom alone." Itachi said. Phoenix grinned to him.

"What are you going to do? Die, kid." Phoenix threw a kunai at Itachi, but a moon shaped shield made of chakra defended him. "What?"

"Leave Mom alone…" Itachi insisted. Phoenix noticed he wasn't a normal kid. "It was you. You killed Fulla-san and followed Skuld, finding Kyuubi and ordering him to attack us."

"Phoenix-sama!" The other Uchiha said. Phoenix grinded his teeth.

"You're filthy." Itachi said. "Ordering to kill everyone."

"How do you know that?" Mikoto asked.

"You're a god's avatar, aren't you?" Phoenix asked. Itachi raised his hand at him. "Were you the one planning Kushina and Minato's meet… so you could stop something? Ha! You must be feeling pretty bad. Soon, Minato will join Kushina in death."

"In what depends on us, gods, he will first deal with Kyuubi and then with you." Itachi said. "Disappear."

"You can't kill me. You're a god." Phoenix said. Itachi closed his eyes.

"What goes around, comes around. You will be killed." Itachi said. "Leave." Phoenix left Mikoto and vanished. She looked at Itachi. "Sorry, but you will have to forget about this." Itachi erased their minds and looked again at Kyuubi tails. "A lineage favoured by the gods… will your lucky star shine today? Stars' bright are weak in Full Moon days."

Kakashi managed to reach the castle and ran to Frigg's bedroom.

"Sensei!" He called, but then he saw Minato sleeping with his child on his arms and his dead wife near him. "What happened? Where is Rin? Sensei!" Kakashi had to forget the scene and wake his teacher. He shacked him a little. "Sensei! Please woke up! Konoha is in danger. Sensei!" Minato moved and opened his eyes, looking at his student. Kakashi noticed the tears on his face and the eyes red of crying.

"What? Have you brought Tsunade, Kakashi?" Minato asked. His voice continued trembling.

"She is fighting, along with everybody else." He said. Minato looked at him. "Kyuubi no Yoko has attacked our village. I had to break through him to get here." Minato noticed Kakashi was bleeding from his arm.

"Kyuubi no…" Yondaime realized what that meant. "Yoko?! The nine tailed demon fox?!"

"Yes. Please, sensei. They need you. They are dying. It's worse than a war scape." Kakashi confessed.

"I can notice it by your expression." Minato got up went outside. Kakashi ran after him. The Hokage looked at his child. "How am I going to fight that thing?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his father. Yondaime smiled. "I guess I'll have to try everything I know." Minato raised Naruto on the air. "Don't worry, baby. Daddy will just go and kick some demon's ass." Minato said, smiling to his baby. "Then, daddy is going to raise you. We will be sleeping on a cradle in my office, while I work until late in the night. Then, when you grown up a little more, I'm going to teach you how to walk… how to speak… I will hear you calling me 'daddy', and I will smile." Kakashi looked at his sensei and then down. "You will enter in the academy and I'm going to be there in every parents reunions. I'm going to get time to teach you all the ninjutsu I know… Then…" Minato sniffed, crying. "When you turn into a teenager, we are going to argue all day long, disagreeing one with the other, but yet… we will always go to the public baths and eat something together. I'm proudly going to see you turning into a great shinobi… so… one day… I'm going to see you getting married… thing that I… Wait for me, Naruto. I will return…" Minato kissed Naruto's forehead and gave him to Kakashi. "Stay here… I'll be back."

"Sensei…" Kakashi looked at Naruto and closed his eyes. Minato smiled and bite his finger, summoning Gama-Bunta. The frog boss appeared with his pipe on the mouth.

"Minato, long time no…" Gama-Bunta noticed he wasn't in the right mood to talk. "What happened?" The Hokage jumped to the mighty frog's head.

"I'm going to need your help. Head to Konoha!" Minato said. The frog gave a huge jump.

"So?"

"Konoha is being attacked by a demon." Minato explained. Gama-Bunta's eyes opened wide. "I'm going to need your help to fight him."

"And how exactly are you going to that?" Gama-Bunta asked. Minato closed his eyes.

"With my arms and legs." Minato answered. They saw Kyuubi tails on the horizon. Just their size could scare anyone.

"I hope that their in good shape." Gama-Bunta stopped behind Kyuubi. Jiraya recognized him.

"Minato…" Jiraya smiled, just like the other ninjas, who screamed, cheering the Hokage. Hope appeared to have return. Kyuubi looked back, seeing Minato's blonde hair with tones of silver thanks to the Full Moon's light.

"Name…" Kyuubi asked. His voice was scary.

"Yondaime Hokage." Minato answered. The Hokage saw the dead bodies of his companions and sent Kyuubi an angry look.

"I asked for your name!" Kyuubi screamed, releasing another deafening sound. All put their hands on the ears, except for Minato, who continued staring at Kyuubi. Jiraya noticed Minato's expression.

"He is not ok… What happened? He looks… empty…" Jiraya whispered.

"Namikaze Minato…"

"Sure Namikaze is not your name…" Kyuubi started shinning. All got ready to defend themselves from an attack, but the demon's chakra concentrated and landed on Gama-Bunta's head. Kyuubi went back into his human-shaped form. Minato and the other Leafs were caught by surprise. "But you must be Minato… Ryuzaki's kid."

"Ryuzaki… Father…" Minato remembered all the times Kagerou talked with him about his father. Suddenly, the Hokage remembered that night, 23 years ago, when he left his castle, along with his caretaker, seeing a huge monster destroying everything. "It was you… you were the one who killed my father and the Nakamura clan." Kyuubi smiled.

"And your grandfather and the ones who came before him." Kyuubi evilly confessed. Minato grasped his teeth.

"Why have you came to Konoha? WHY ARE YOU KILLING INNOCENTS?!" Minato screamed. Kyuubi put his finger on one of his ears and then looked at Minato. "I'm going to punish you for this!"

"Yeah. Yeah. What ever…" Kyuubi mocked. Minato bound his hands. "Hello? Somebody inside that head? I'm a demon. If they were innocents, I couldn't have harmed them." Minato gazing him. "The more the sins a person has, the stronger a demon would be against it. You should be accusing your companions and not me."

"How dare you?" Minato was about to punch Kyuubi, but he blocked the attack with his punch. "What?!" Kyuubi whistled.

"Your speed is praise-worthy, Minato. Now try to see mine." Kyuubi punched Minato's belly. The Hokage coughed some blood. 'What? What an heavy punch… Yeah… I have to remember… I'm not fighting a human.' "Of course you're not." Minato startled. "You're fighting a Great Duke." Kyuubi threw Minato at the air and jumped above him. "My powers… None in Konoha can defeat me." Kyuubi kicked Minato on the back. The Hokage screamed, falling on Gama-Bunta's back. The demon was about to kick him again, but the giant frog caught him with his tongue. Minato got up, coughing more blood. "Oi! Frog! This battle is between me and blonde ass. Let me go!"

"Sorry, _Highness_, but you see, You're fighting on my body." Gama-Bunta said. Kyuubi opened his mouth and bite the frog's tongue, making him pain, freeing the demon. Kyuubi landed near Minato, who stared him. The demon appeared to be intrigued, while the Hokage grabbed one of his kunais and charged at him, but Kyuubi held his hand and pulled it up, facing the man in the eyes.

"Why aren't you using Black Iron?" Kyuubi asked. Minato had no idea what he was talking about. Kyuubi looked aside. "He doesn't know, does he?" Kurogane's ghost noticed he was talking to him and lowered his look. "How annoying." Kyuubi kicked Minato's chin with his knee. The Hokage fell on the ground again. "Well, business is business. Must kill him." Kyuubi grabbed Minato by the hair. The Hokage moaned. "You really are weak. In your condition… I think I would prefer to fight a member of the Nakamura clan. At least, they didn't go down so quickly."

"I'm not giving up." Minato said. Kyuubi smiled. "You'll pay for everything you have done tonight…" The demon felt a kunai piercing his leg. "I'm going to kill you."

"How? I'm curious. Tell me!" Kyuubi mocked, tickling Minato's nose with his tail. "You really don't believe a kunai can kill me. You know, I'm immune to poison." Minato startled. "Yes, I can read your mind."

"I will kill you… Even if it is to give Konoha one more second of life… I will fight… even for one more second." Minato said. "I will not rest, as long as there is something like you threatening my village." The Hokage punched Kyuubi's face. "My people will no longer bleed and they will rise once again!"

"Mmm… Attacking on a impulse." Kyuubi said. "Sure, that way, I can't read your mind. That will be funnier." Kyuubi opened his eyes wide. "I wanna fight you that way." The demon rose his hand at Konoha. "Show me… the dragon within you." There were explosion all over Konoha. Minato's eyes opened wide, seeing his village burning and hearing the screams of his people.

"He attacked Konoha…" Tsunade said.

"My babies! They were inside…" Tsume screamed.

"No way!" Jiraya bound his hands. "We was playing with us all this time. He could have destroyed Konoha right from the beginning, although, he preferred to amuse us with a terror show. That demon!"

"HA-ha!" Kyuubi laughed. "Scream, Konoha! Burn! I'm going to eat you all on the supper and the rest on the breakfast. Ha-ha!"

"You demon!" Minato kicked him, making the demon free his hair. Then, the Hokage threw Kyuubi on the air and started hitting him. Kyuubi groaned, but Yondaime appeared above him and kicked him with his feet. The Bijuu fell on Gama-Bunta, while Minato took out his pocket dozens of his kunais, throwing them and Kyuubi. "Hiraishin no Jutsu!" Kyuubi noticed a yellow flash coming on his direction, and moved quickly. None could see what was going one. Minato and Kyuubi moved so fast, they only saw flashes of light. Kyuubi caught one of Minato's kunais and used it to defend from his attacks. The Hokage teleported himself from one kunai to another, trying to pierce the demon, who could see where he was going to appear and then defend from the attack.

The kunais stopped falling and Minato looked at Kyuubi. The demon was unharmed. Minato took more kunais.

"You really are fast." Kyuubi praised, as Minato was staring him. "But the result of this battle was decided right from the beginning. I'm going to win."

"Sorry, but I can't die here. I've got things to do." Minato said. Kyuubi knit his brows and smiled overjoyed.

"You…" The demon licked his lips. "You're no longer immortal." Minato found it strange. "Seems to me, that I'm going to have a meal like one I didn't have since 23 years ago." Kyuubi put his hands on the ground, looking like a fox. He was releasing a roar between his teeth.

"He must be able to recover himself from damage. That's why he is unharmed, even when I pierced him lots of times with Hiraishin." Minato said, watching Kyuubi, who was drooling. "I have to destroy his body all at once, or at least, cut him in half." Kyuubi charged upon Minato. "RASENGAN!" Minato was about to use his technique on Kyuubi's head, but the demon dodged and got hit on the arm, which disappeared. "Minato smiled.

"What? Thinking a missing arm can stop me?" Kyuubi asked. His chakra surrounded his shoulder and formed a new arm. Minato got surprised. "Be surprised not. I told you before. I'm a demon. No human can kill me. Pity your not an angel or a God." Kyuubi kicked Minato's face. The Hokage fell on the ground paining.

"Minato!" Jiraya was about to enter in the battle, but Kyuubi sent him a bad look.

"Move forward and I'll kill not only you, but the rest of that crappy village and your comrades on the ground." Kyuubi threatened. Jiraya didn't move, showing his hate at Kyuubi. "Hate me the much you want, human. Against me, the only thing you can do is fearing me. Fear, human. All of you. Scum of the living." Kyuubi grabbed Minato by the neck, suffocating him. "This man here, Yondaime Hokage, I'm going to kill him slowly, until I see you all piss with fear. Ha! That will be funny." Kyuubi clapped his fingers and there was another explosion in Konoha. More screams.

"You… You will never kill me." Minato said. "For as long as I breathe, I can attack you." Kyuubi's eyes opened wide and looked up. Wind made blades filled the sky, all pointing at him. "My people shall not bleed again." The blades hit Kyuubi. Blood filled the place. Minato got up. Gama-Bunta moaned. "Sorry, Gama-Bunta. I ended up piercing you too."

"No problem." Gama-Bunta said. "But he continues to breath." Minato looked at Kyuubi, seeing him getting up, with his body all cut.

"You pissed me off." Kyuubi said, while his wounds healed. "Let me show you, how we deal with things in Hell." The demon started making some hand seals, moulding chakra.

"He is coming." Minato also started concentrating chakra.

"I wanna taste that blood again… That God-blessed blood." Kyuubi ran at Minato. Suddenly, the demon turned into a black shadow that moved at a high speed through Gama-Bunta's body and caught Minato from bellow. Kyuubi's chakra burned his skin and forced him to fall. The shadow turned back into Kyuubi, holding Minato's arms and legs under him. The Hokage felt Kyuubi's saliva falling on his face. "Fear not, as soon as I kill you, I'll leave your village. But first…" Kyuubi was looking at Minato with gluttony's eyes, as if the man was going to give him lots and lots of pleasure. The Hokage continued struggling, maddening Kyuubi. "Stay still!" He screamed and punched Minato's face, making him suffer from a huge pain. His right eye was paining a lot and could see no longer. "See. Now, let me enjoy it."

"I'm not…" Minato moaned. Kyuubi punched him again. Blood was painting Minato's face. Kyuubi smiled and licked it, causing the Hokage to feel disgusted.

"Sure it tastes good." Kyuubi confessed. 'He is eating my blood?' Minato thought. Kyuubi stared Minato, much blushed. "Your blood is the nectar of the Gods. Uh! Eating eat… just tasting… Makes me so…" Minato stared Kyuubi's eyes. "Your father gave me pleasures like none human could. Give me that sensation again… dragon child." Kyuubi opened his mouth, showing his sharpened teeth and bit Minato's shoulder, crunching and eating it. Minato screamed a lot. It was so painful.

The Leafs were scared, hearing his screams.

"Is Kyuubi… devouring him?" Inoichi asked.

"We need to save him." Shikaku said, on Chouza's arms.

"Kyuubi will kill us if we try to move closer…" Tsunade remembered and then looked at Jiraya. Sure his hate towards Kyuubi was huge. Seeing the student he loved as a son in that situation was not good for him… it was the worst.

"Stop!" Minato shrieked. Kyuubi was sending some of his chakra into Yondaime's body, making him go numb. "I'm not going to let you…" The Bijuu punched Minato's belly. The Hokage was about to caught some blood, but Kyuubi covered his mouth with the hand.

"Don't you dare wasting your blood. You're mine now…" Kyuubi hugged Minato, the demon was so blushed and had the face of someone who was feeling a satisfaction like no other. "Just mine…" Kyuubi kissed Minato, sucking the blood from his mouth. "Now, let me feed on you and your tasty blood." Kyuubi crunched Yondaime's shoulder again, once this one couldn't move. Minato stared the Full Moon above him. So white… shinning so much… 'Why isn't the Moon so big as it was on the Hidden Moon?' Minato thought. Kyuubi's chakra was making him feel drowsy. 'I remember… the Moon there was so beauty… the way it made the ice shine in the sea and in the Glade of Spirits… Such a beautiful Moon… When I was training with Akatsuki… that Glade looked like a place from Heaven…' Minato's eyes opened wide, as he remember a phrase Akatsuki said. '_The Death God's powers are at their zenith in Full Moon days. Every God, Angel or Demon are at their prime in Full Moon days. Never use Shiki Fuujin on a Full Moon day… it will cost your life._' 'Shiki Fuujin… what does that technique make?' Minato tried to remember. '_Shiki Fuujin is a technique made by Kurogane to seal Skuld back into her medium's body. Shiki Fuujin serves to seal anything within the body of someone, as long as you have the strength to pull the spirit out of the body. It always works if you're the strongest._' Frigg's father's voice resounded on his head. 'to seal anything… anything' Minato smiled. The Hokage hugged Kyuubi, who continued blushed drinking blood.

"Enjoy your meal, Great Duke." Minato said. Kyuubi looked at him. "It will be the last time you're going to taste my family's blood." Minato released his chakra and turned it into wind, piercing the monster. Kyuubi let him go, seeing Minato getting up, with his arm bleeding a lot. "I'm going to kill you. I guess Hell will need to find another Great Duke." Minato took two of his kunais and moulded his chakra so it could look like swords. Kyuubi's eyes opened wide, while Minato crossed the swords in front of his face. "Sleep for a while, Great Duke Kyuubi no Yoko." Minato jumped and moved his sword, filling the air with his chakra.

"That move…" Kyuubi recognized it. "No way… You are…" The wind got sharper and concentrated all behind Minato. The amount of chakra was chilling. The wind took the shape of a dragon and the Hokage's swords shined as if they were its eyes.

"Die! Fuuton! Fafnir's great greed!" Minato screamed, throwing his swords at Kyuubi, impelling him against Konoha's wall. The wind rose and cut everything on its path. Kyuubi's body was cut down on five parts. When the dust fell, the Konoha shinobis could see Minato, with one of his swords craved on Kyuubi's forehead. The demon was bleeding a lot.

"Minato…" Jiraya ran at him.

"Is… Is he dead?" Tsume asked.

"No…" Minato said, holding the sword still. "Kyuubi can regenerate his body, but after this attack, it will take a while for him to recover."

"What do we do?" Hiashi asked. Minato looked at him and them to his comrades, who were all thorn up. Jiraya noticed Minato's shoulder's wound.

"Your shoulder?! Minato, let us heal you." Jiraya asked, very worried with his student's condition. Minato sent him a cute smile.

"We have no time for that… Where is Sandaime?" Minato asked.

"We advised him to stay inside, in case Kyuubi breaks through us." Shikaku explained. Minato looked again at Kyuubi. "Jiraya-sensei… Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything!" Jiraya answered.

"Get a frog scroll and build me a reinforcement seal for an Hakke seal, a little like a key." Minato asked. Jiraya found it strange. "Do that to me, please. I need to get my partner for finishing Kyuubi." Minato left his sword on Kyuubi's head. "Sorry…"

"Why were you late?" Tsume asked. Minato looked at her, seeing she was holding her dead husband on her arms. The Hokage took his white jacked and covered the body. She looked at him.

"Someone very important to me died a little before Kyuubi appeared." Minato explained. Jiraya and Tsunade realized with could only be Frigg or her baby. "I was delayed. I'm so sorry." Minato cleaned the blood from the fallen Inuzuka with his hand. "I'll no longer let my leaves pain alone… None of you shall pain again. I'm going to finish this." The Hokage got up and turned his back at them.

"Minato…" Jiraya called. "We…"

"I'll be back…" Minato smiled again at them. "You will rest tonight…" All of them felt their hearts paining, as if Minato… "I'm your Hokage. I will protect you all." The white and golden half angel half demon wings appeared on Minato's back. "Look over Kyuubi and beware, he can read your mind." Minato flew away.

"Yondaime…" Jiraya whispered and started making the reinforcement key.

Minato flew and reached his castle. Kakashi had found Rin and the two were in the garden.

"Sensei!" Rin ran at him.

"And Kyuubi? Is he dead?!" Kakashi asked.

"You're fine, Rin." Minato said.

"I'm so sorry… I can't remembered what happened. I fainted on the kitchen… If I didn't leave Kushina's side…" She explained. Minato caressed her face.

"It's ok." He calmed her down. The Hokage took Naruto from Kakashi's arms. "Tell me, Kakashi… What's your dream?" Kakashi looked at him

"I don't know…" Kakashi stared Rin. "I guess I never thought on that, but I want to be a great ninja, just like you." Minato smiled.

"I loved training you two… and Obito too…" Minato caressed Naruto's face. "Return to Konoha at the sunrise…" Minato smiled to them. "Good-bye." He flew away.

"Why did he take Naruto-chan?" Rin asked. "Isn't the fight with Kyuubi over? Then… Why do we have to stay here?"

While flying, Minato was holding Naruto tightly.

"You're the only one who can save us, Naruto." Minato said. Naruto looked at his father, who smiled. "Don't hate me for this…" Minato closed his eyes and remembered when he and Kagerou were in Konoha for the first time. '_See…_' Kagerou said on his memories. '_This is Konoha. As you are my only family, Konoha is yours. Love them as much as I love you and they will repay back your love. Konoha is your family, Minato-sama. Remember. All in your family loved it, and I'm sure, you will love too_.' Minato saw his village on the horizon. "Kagerou… You loved me so much you gave your life for me, without even thinking twice… without consider your lineage could be extinguished… I will also, give my life for Konoha, without any fear." Kurogane looked at Minato.

§He is going to use Shiki Fuujin…§ Kurogane said. §My family is protected by two Gods and one of them is the Death God, as forward… Minato's Shiki Fuujin will be the strongest… but… his life… more… his soul§ Kurogane looked down. §I'm with you. Do it, for the village you love.§

Kyuubi recovered his body and the sword Minato placed on his head fell. The demon got up, while the Konoha ninjas were staring at him.

"That move…" Kyuubi whispered. "It was the one Guldrake used against Kurogane and that ended up killing the king…" Kyuubi smiled. "I see… Minato is Guldrake's reincarnation." Kyuubi looked at the shinobis. All noticed is red eyes and the whiskers painted on his face. "Your Hokage is pretty good, but.." Kyuubi saw Minato landing on Gama-Bunta's head and speaking with the frog. "None will take the pleasure of tasting dragon's blood away from me."

"Are you sure… that's too risky!" Gama-Bunta alerted. Minato smiled.

"It's the only way. Lend me your chakra… and Konoha will no longer bleed." Minato insisted. Kyuubi jumped and landed a little far from Minato.

"Oi! I'm still angry." Kyuubi said and was about to ran at Minato, but suddenly. "What?!" His body didn't move forward. "How? Why? Why isn't my body?" Kyuubi felt weak. "I can't move." He realized something and looked at the Hokage. "A baby?! You wouldn't?" Kyuubi continued paralyzed.

"You know… you are so arrogant and full of yourself, that you told me the ways to defeat you." Minato explained, walking near Kyuubi, making the demon feeling weaker. "First, you told me that the more sins a person has, the stronger you get. Second, you told me only an angel or a God could kill you." Minato stared Naruto. "A new born baby." Minato smiled carefully at his child. "He's a new soul without any sin… only innocence lives within his heart. You can't kill him. The gods forbid you." Kyuubi was sweating.

"But…" Kyuubi tried to move, but he couldn't.

"Your chakra is to great to be sealed within only my body." Minato confessed. "Plus, you would be able to free yourself with such great power. But, chakra and body work together as the Yin and the Yang. So…" Minato placed Naruto on Gama-Bunta and started making hand seals. "I will separate you in two, so you cannot get free…" Kyuubi's eyes opened wide. Minato joined his hands and then opened, showing a Yin-Yang symbol. He extended his arms, separating the yin from the yang. Minato ran at Kyuubi and touched his body, crossing his arms and placing his hands on the demon's chest. "May the black separate from the white. The day from the night. Come before me disorder and chaos, separate the waters and bring defeat to my enemy. Yin! Yang!" Kyuubi felt his body paining, such as Minato. The Demon's chakra was so great Minato had to pass through lots of trouble trying to split it. Kyuubi's right side of the kimono turned white and the left black and suddenly, his body divided into two Kyuubis.

"What?" The Kyuubis looked at each other. Minato was panting. "You idiot! What are you fucking planning?"

"To call a god and seal you within me… for eternity." Minato confessed and started making hand seals. "MI! I! HITSUJI! U! INU! NE! TORI! UMA! MI! Fuuin Jutsu! Shiki Fuujin!" The Death God appeared behind Minato, holding his soul. The Death God released some scary sounds, resembling the ones from Kyuubi. The Hokage bounded his hands. 'I can't go back. Konoha… Naruto… I'll do this for you.' Minato thought.

"If you seal both of us in your body, we will reunite and your last technique will be useless." The black Kyuubi said. Minato smiled.

"I'm going to seal only one of you within me. The other…" Minato picked Naruto. "Will be sealed within my child… So it cannot harm him." The Hokage kissed Naruto's face, enjoying the kiss the much he could. "My baby… It seems that I will not be there for you as I promised, but I will think about you all the time. I'm sure Konoha is going to look over you… as the Hero you are. So young, and thanks to that, Kyuubi will not attack Konoha again. Always keep good thoughts within your mind and that monster will never harm the ones you love." Minato cried. "I love you. Never show fear. Never give up. You're Yondaime Hokage's child! None will ever compare with you. None." Minato turned to the Death God, who released another creepy sound. "Use my soul to seal one of them within me and the other inside Naruto. Spare my baby of any pain, I beg you." The Death God smiled. The Hokage breathed deep. "Let's go!" Minato ran at the white dressed Kyuubi and held him. His body was paining, sure it hurt… sure it was hard to hold Kyuubi, but if he didn't do it, none would… He had to succeed. The God's arm got within his soul and appeared on Minato's belly, pulling Kyuubi within him.

It pained so much. Minato felt his arms and legs being pushed aside and break as if they were the limbs of a puppet.

"Father… Look at me. Kagerou… show me your smile." Minato called, in pain. Konoha shinobis were looking at him, hearing his prays and praying with him. "I will not… My eyes will always be open to see the Will of Fire flourish… May my soul find no rest as long as Konoha is in danger… For the days of life that I still have and for the nights that will never come… For the children of my child and for the children of Konoha. My people will not bleed again! Because… If I die today, It will be for Love! For the love I have towards Konoha!" Minato screamed, losing his strengths to maintain up. Kyuubi continued entering within his body. The Hokage coughed lots of blood… So many blood. His chakra ran out and he started using Gama-Bunta's, until he finished sealing the Yin Kyuubi. The frog also felt pain, but not as much as Yondaime.

Near Konoha, Akatsuki and Aoitsuki were running, raiding their white wolves, and saw the light of the seal in the sky.

"What-What is that?" Aoitsuki asked. Douryokugen tried to focus and was got by surprise.

"It's the Death God!" Akatsuki said. "Minato is using Shiki Fuujin. Why? On a Full Moon's night?! I have to help him." Douryokugen touched on his wolf, but Sjöfn put herself in front of him. "What are you doing?!"

"Be wise, cute little brother!" Sjöfn said. "If Konoha is under attack, Frigg must be in danger. Your mission is to protect her, not Yondaime."

"But… he is paining!" Akatsuki screamed. Sjöfn sent him a bad look.

"Go for the Skuld. If Frigg dies, Mirai will be in trouble." Sjöfn remembered him. He looked down. "I'm a medical Nin, I'll be much worthy to Flash now. Try to find Frigg."

"Ok!" Douryokugen ordered his wolf to track Frigg scent, while Sjöfn ran to Konoha.

There, all the ninjas could see Minato and Kyuubi.

"Minato!" Jiraya called, with the scroll on his hands, dead worry with his student.

"Hold on, please!" Tsunade entreated.

"He is sealing Kyuubi within his body." Hiashi said, seeing it with his Byakugan.

"But… he's out of chakra, he is using the frog's one." Hizashi completed.

The Yin Kyuubi disappeared completely, within Yondaime. Gama-Bunta disappeared. Minato started falling into the ground. 'I did it…' The Death God got Naruto on one of his hands and the Yang Kyuubi on the other.

"No way… He was able to perform the technique… and had power to seal half of me and now…" Kyuubi looked at the Death God. "Shit…" The Death God caught him and sealed the monster within Naruto, who started crying.

Minato was falling, but Kurogane's ghost caught him and soften the fall. The Hokage screamed when he felt the impact with the ground. Kurogane looked up to Naruto and the Death God.

§It worked.§

The shinobis smiled and felt relief, celebrating, but them they saw Minato on the ground, bleeding and bleeding.

In the Village, a ninja called for Sandaime.

"Hokage-sama! Yondaime… he has defeated Kyuubi!" The Shinobi said. Sandaime ran quickly at his successor.

"He did it… he defeated that thing..." Sandaime smiled proudly. "That kid. Sure he was tailed to be Hokage."

All the shinobis surrounded Minato, worried with him.

"Are you ok?!" Inoichi asked, Minato continued looking at Naruto with the only eye of his that could see, feeling his life going away.

"Hold still, we will take you to the hospital!" Tsunade said.

Sjöfn reached them and passed through the shinobis. Some looked at her seeing her big black mantle. She stared Minato on the ground, seeing his half dead body. He had blood coming out of his mouth and his clothes were also bloody.

"Yondaime." Sjöfn said. The man smiled at Sjöfn, recognizing her. "You really are such a fool."

"I… I needed to save my village… my…" Yondaime cough a lot of blood. Sjöfn continued looking at him, just like everybody around them. Minato no longer felt pain and felt weaker at every second. "I made it… my village is safe…" Sjöfn looked around. Everything was burnt or destroyed.

"Yeah, you did a great job. If you say it looks safe now." Sjöfn euphemised with a sarcastic tone on her voice. She noticed Yondaime was looking up. She raised her head and noticed a red amount of chakra falling softly. All the ninja looked at it.

"That's…" Tsume remembered that chakra.

"It's Kyuubi chakra!" Someone said. All became a little nervous. Yondaime smiled. The amount of chakra fell softly on Yondaime's chest. The chakra disappeared… showing a beautiful blonde baby crying a lot. Minato felt so happy, feeling his child on his body again.

"This baby… Naruto… I…" Yondaime was losing the bright of his eyes. Sjöfn noticed. 'I'm losing my strengths… I can't move my body.' Minato thought. "It is useless, Aoitsuki…" Yondaime said, quietly and slowly, noticing she also realised… "I'm dying…" The shinobis felt very sad and broken.

"I noticed." Sjöfn said.

"Tell Akatsuki… I'm sorry…" Yondaime said, while his eyes were getting darker. "I'm alone… I was not in time…" Minato remembered Kushina's smiled and felt very sad. The one he loved so much. The one he fought for. The one he cared for. The one who bared his child… "She died…" Yondaime looked to Sjöfn. The only noise they heard was from Naruto's cry and the burning noise from the village. "Do me…" Yondaime coughed more blood. His shinobis try to get closer to him, but Tsunade told them to stay back so he could breath. Sjöfn continued looking to him. "Do me a favour… I want to… hug him… one last time…" Yondaime's voice was barely heard, but he wanted to speak his last desire. "Plea…se…" Sjöfn kneeled down and grabbed Yondaime's arm. She put his hand above Naruto's back. "Than…k you…" Yondaime smiled again, feeling his child… the one he desired so much, near him for one last time. Now… he could die happy. Sjöfn continued looking to him.

"Yondaime!" Someone screamed. Sjöfn looked aside and saw Jiraya and the Third Hokage. "It can't be."

"What have you done, young boy?" Sandaime said, shocked with Minato's state. Yondaime moved his lips to speak, but he was too tired to answer. The Third felt so sorry, seeing he was at the gates of death.

"Yondaime! Hold still, we'll take you to the hospital." Jiraya said, but then he perceived Sjöfn, surprised by seeing her there, but noticing her expression looking at Minato. "It's useless, isn't it…?" Tears appeared on Jiraya's eyes. Sjöfn looked again at Minato.

"Sandaime… Jiraya-sensei… Don't blame Naruto for my death… I… I… want him to be seen as a hero, who sacrificed his body for the good of Konoha… Take care of him… He is alone… just… just like me…" Yondaime looked to the Moon on the starish night. "I'm coming to you…" Minato smiled and breathe deeply. "Please God… let me be at her side… for eternity…" Yondaime's eyes lost the bright of life completely. "I hope you can have someone to look over you… Naruto… Konoha's hero… I love… you…"

'Kushina… is it good in Heaven? Would you make me a raspberry cake? We could eat it together, while seeing the huge Full Moon leaned on each other, laughing together… together… Kushina…'

Yondaime stopped breathing and tears fell from his now lifeless eyes.

"Minato?" Jiraya called with a trembling voice and shacked him, but he was no longer there to answer. Sjöfn covered her face with her hand. "No… please…" Jiraya started crying, such as everybody.

"Rest in peace, Yondaime. Thank you." Sarutobi said, crying. Everyone continued looking at Minato. "Heaven waits for you." Kurogane looked at the old Hokage.

§Heaven… I'm so sorry, Minato…§

…………………………………………………………

A fallen hero…

A crying village…

A plan remade…

A furious wolf…

An unworthy end…

The truth revealed…

An eternity in darkness…

Close your scrolls for it's over and make a minute of silence for our "Hero"

Norse Ninja – Full Moon Phase reaches its final chapter

Hello! I passed the last Friday and Sunday writing this chapter, once during the next week I'll have to study and I will not have time to write, so I decided to finish this one.

I'm also writing fast because I want to write the third part. Naruto will already be twenty and I want to write scenes with Chi, Sachiko and of course, cute Kaoru. Plus, I miss writing Itachi (Oh, my beloved Itachi! I always knew you were a good boy!), Naruto, Sasuke, Akatsuki. Sigh! Just one more chapter… just one more chapter and all of you will know what happened with our friends now that they are older. Sure there will be surprises.

Thanks for reading.

Sorry for the long chapter.

See you in the next one.


	43. Hero

Hero Hero

Most of Konoha's inhabitants were in the hospital or in the morgue. All the medical ninjas were healing the survivors of Kyuubi's attack. The ambient was chaotic. So many people running and healing the ones on the beds quickly, so they could go and heal the others.

On a room of the hospital, the ninjas laid down their fallen Hokage. They were so commoved they couldn't hold their tears, crying. Tsunade put her hands on Minato trying to check his condition, besides knowing he was dead. She bite her lip.

"Did you hold up all this pain…?" Tsunade said.

"What?!" Jiraya asked. He continued trembling, very shocked with his student's death and touched with his courage and bravery. Tsunade hadn't the courage to tell him. Sjöfn put her hand on Minato's body.

"Well, one blind eye, a shoulder completely destroyed, several scratches all over his body and all the bones from his limbs were turned into dust." Aoitsuki said. All looked shocked to her. "What? You wanted to know."

"Pardon me, but… who are you?" Sandaime asked. "You arrived right in the last moment."

"I'm Minamoto Sjöfn, a Valkerie from the Hidden Moon. Yondaime Hokage asked me to come and check on Fulla-Hime." She said. "Sorry arriving so late. I was delayed…"

"Now everything is solve… but…" Sandaime looked at his arms, where Naruto was calmly sleeping. "This baby… Could you check him, Tsunade?" The medical Nin hesitated, looking at the whiskers painted on Naruto's face and remembering Kyuubi ones. All the terrifying memories of the fight came back at her mind, making her shiver. "Tsunade?!" She put her hands on Naruto's belly.

"He… He is fine…" She said, trembling. Sandaime noticed.

"We need to look over the ones on the hospital." The Third said. "Sjöfn-san, you're also a medical ninja, could you help us?"

"No problem." She said, leaving with Tsunade. Sandaime looked at Jiraya, seeing he continued unbelieving his student was dead.

"You also need medical assistance. Go to the hospital." Sandaime advised, but Jiraya continued looking at Yondaime, right about to cry. "Please." He insisted, putting his hand on the hermit's shoulder. Jiraya lowered his head and left. Sandaime looked again at Minato and then at Naruto. "Is he your child, Yondaime?" he remembered Tsunade's reaction. "Is it going to be ok? Why did they avoid looking at Naruto, even Jiraya did that?"

…

Really far from there, in a place were peace ruled had the fields were green, Kurogane was waiting for someone within the golden gates of Heaven.

A white haired kid with soft purple skin and red horns appeared. He was dressing very detailed and rich white clothes. The kid had a red string of beads on his arm. Kurogane saw him and ran.

§Death God Lord.§ Kurogane asked. The kid looked back and smiled, hugging Kurogane.

«Kurogane!» The kid said, rubbing his face on his. «Oh! You continue as cute as always! Do you need something? Wanna have tea with me?» Kurogane smiled. Well, it was true, every god appeared to love him.

§I need a big favour of yours, Death God Lord.§ Kurogane said.

«What?» He asked. Kurogane closed his eyes.

§I want to speak with Minato before you take him.§ Kurogane said. The Death God smiled.

«Sure!» The kid made some hand seals and the Yin Kyuubi and Minato's souls appeared. The two were attached by a string of beads. «Sure it was a big day of work, a Great Duke and a Heir from the Kouryou lineage. You can speak with him, but his soul is very tired.» Kurogane hold Minato on his arms. The Hokage was dressing a white man kimono that looked great on him.

§Minato. Open your eyes.§ Kurogane called. Minato had a warm sensation, as if he was being hugged by someone who could calm him down. The Hokage hugged his ancestor.

§I've made it…§ Minato whispered. §I've saved Konoha…§ There was a smile. §Who are you? You're body… this sensation… it makes me remember my father…§ Kurogane looked at him.

§I'm your ancestor. Kouryou Kurogane.§ Minato's eyes opened wide. Everything started to make sense. §Once Frigg was killed, Kyuubi appeared to kill you.§

§But… he attacked Konoha…§ Minato stared Kurogane in the eyes, noticing he was just like the one in the painting. §So… it was all my…§

§No. An Uchiha followed Skuld and ordered Kyuubi to attack Konoha. Kyuubi would never attack Konoha, he would go right after you and you were far from the village.§ Kurogane explained. Minato looked down, unbelieving it.

§And now?§ Minato asked. §My baby! My child! He is alone. I'm… I'm not there for him…§ Kurogane looked at the Death God.

§Take me instead of Minato.§ Kurogane proposed. The God was caught by surprise. §I don't want to see a heir of mine paining for eternity. Take me.§ The kid started thinking. Minato blushed while looking at Kurogane. 'This was… this was the man who accepted taking care of Skuld. Kouryou Kurogane… the hero of the Hidden Moon… I'm his long lost heir… and he is sacrificing his place on Heaven…' Minato thought and noticed something.

§Wait! What do you mean with eternity of pain?§ Minato asked. The Death God smiled.

«You gave your soul to me. It's true that I'm one of the two Gods looking over your family, but I sealed Kyuubi as you asked, now your soul will be mine for eternity.» The God explained. Minato's eyes opened wide. «But, having Kurogane all for me…» The god smiled cutely. «Mmm. All the Gods will be jealous of me. Cute Kurogane with me for eternity. Cool!»

§Then you accept?§ Kurogane asked. The God was about to answer…

«Wait, Death God Lord!» Another voice said. A long black haired woman dressing a luxurious kimono filled with accessories and wearing a beautiful make up appeared. «Kurogane's soul shall not end up paining. It's thanks to him that Skuld is being purified on Earth. No hero of the gods shall meet that end.»

§But, Goddess Amaterasu-sama?! Shall Minato, who also sacrificed his life to save an entire village, meet an end like that?!§ Kurogane argued. Minato looked down. Amaterasu looked at him and then at Minato.

«He was the one who called the Death God. It's true he save an entire village, but I must remember you, he was the one who killed you.» Amaterasu said. Minato looked at Kurogane. «I will not allow you to exchange your soul for Minato's. The Hokage must suffer the consequences of his actions. Plus, he sealed a Great Duke, which by case, was one of the two demons protecting your family. Kyuubi ate the blood of your heirs, so no human could get it. Your clan is now shorter in one protector.»

§He is an hero… just like me… please… let him stay!§ Kurogane insisted.

§She is right.§ Minato said. Kurogane looked at him. §I sold my soul to save Konoha. As long as my village is safe, I'll be alright.§ The Hokage smiled, getting up. §A hero is the one who accepts his fate after his heroic actions, even if isn't a good fate.§ Kurogane looked down.

§You really don't have any idea of what's waiting for you.§ Kurogane said. §If you go, you'll never come back again… You'll see no other… nothing else… you'll be alone… forever…§

§I'll go…§

«Well, you're going to see Kyuubi.» The Death God said. «He is the only thing you're going to see for the rest of eternity. Sure Konoha must be priceless for you, to deserve all this sacrifice.» Minato smiled.

§My child lives in there, just like my friends and the ones I swore to protect. Sure, Konoha worth this sacrifice.§ Minato said proudly.

§You're not going to see Kushina again…§ Kurogane remembered him. Minato's eyes opened wide and looked down. §Does she deserve to be waiting for you for the rest of the eternity?§ Kurogane touched Minato's weak point. Yondaime had no chance to say bye to his lover or even to thank her for bringing Naruto into life, but…

§I have to go, say to her that I'm sorry, that I love her and that I'm thankful for the child she gave to me…§ Minato remembered Kushina's smile and his heart pained. §Sorry…§

«Well, I have a tea party with Anubis and Quetzalcoatl, so… could you decide who is coming?» The Death God asked. Minato smiled to Kurogane and kneeled before the God. «Bye.» The Death God grabbed Minato and Kyuubi, pulling them up inside his body. The two pained again.

§Don't worry, Minato. Even if I have to reborn, I'm going to take you out of there. I promise you that.§ Kurogane swore. The Death God disappeared. §I hope you and your brother are glad, now that you've doomed a hero.§ Amaterasu looked at him.

«Skuld has to come back to the world of the Gods… Of course that, without her, no God can foresee beyond. Kurogane-chan, Minato chose that way. There are things, not even a hero can avoid, an unworthy end is one of them.» Amaterasu vanished. Kurogane looked down, binding his hands.

…

In Konoha's hospital, everybody was receiving aid. The families from the ones who survived were there with them. The ones with graver injuries were aided first, thanking Minato for saving them…

… but the Hokage was no longer there to listen…

Tsunade was healing Jiraya. The Frog Hermit appeared to have his mind somewhere else. The medical ninja noticed he was about to cry and held his hand, making him come back into the room.

"Minato saved us all. Try to think Konoha lives thanks to him." She cheered him up, but it didn't work, the man continued very sad. "I know, telling you to put this behind your back is cruel and impossible, but…"

"Minato…" Jiraya held Tsunade's hand. "He was the child I never had. Such a great kid… You saw it… None of us could help him… Not even I… He suffered all alone… Minato… He always wanted to…" Jiraya leaned his head on Tsunade's chest, hiding his tears and cries. She hugged him, knowing he was paining like no other, after all Jiraya was the one closer to Minato in Konoha.

On the other side of the corridor was Aoitsuki healing Shikaku. For the first time in her life she felt something she never felt before… jealousy. She was so angry seeing Jiraya with another woman that she hurt her patient.

"AUCH!" Shikaku screamed. "You hurt me!" She answered with a bad look. "If I wanted to die I would have asked Kyuubi."

"Wuss…" Aoitsuki said.

"Aren't you a medical ninja? Why are you hurting him?" Yoshino asked, with baby Shikamaru on her arms.

"You're baby-maker is fine. He just needs some rest…" Sjöfn said and looked again at Jiraya.

"But you burned my leg?!" Shikaku remembered. She wrote something on her paper and placed it on his bedside table. "What's that? I can't understand that language!"

"Do you know what that means?" Sjöfn asked, making the Nara family look at her. "That when they'll need someone to see if your fine, they will have to call me again." Sjöfn past to the next bad, under the gazes of Yoshino. "So, what's hurting you?"

"My heart…" Tsume answered. Sjöfn stared her, putting her hands on her body.

"Mommy!" A small girl with brown haired entered with a baby on her arms. "Mommy! You're ok!" The girl was very happy, seeing her mother alive. Tsume picked the baby. "I was so scared! Those tails on the air and those noises… they were scary." She caressed her daughter's face.

"Don't worry, Hana. That monster will never come again. Yondaime saved us all." Tsume said. Hana looked at her.

"But, you always hated him because he hated our dogs." Hana said. She sadly smiled, looking at her baby. "And daddy?" Tsume closed her eyes.

"Girl, your mother needs to rest. Can you take your brother and stay quite." Sjöfn gently asked. Hana picked baby Kiba and continued looking at her mother, who cried. Sjöfn stared her and then noticed something.

"No way… Douryo..." She whispered. Tsume looked at her, while the moon ninja went near Jiraya. "Oi! Wart-man! Where is your Hokage?" Tsunade had no idea how Sjöfn came out with that name, but she looked at Jiraya, who rose his head and stared the red haired woman. "Answer me!"

"Can't you see he is not fine?!" Tsunade argued.

"He will be worst if he doesn't answer." She said. "Fucking cöck! My Cute little brother is heading Konoha. He seems to be in a rage. Knowing him as I know, he will blow everything on his path. I need you." Jiraya looked down and got up. "He will try to find Yondaime. Take me there." The Hermit left the hospital, followed by Sjöfn. Tsunade stared them.

Sandaime was with Naruto on his arms, while Yondaime's body continued laid down on a bed, now bloodless. The Hokage looked at the baby, who continued sleeping, and smiled.

"Thanks to you, Konoha is safe. I will never forget that." Sandaime said, kissing Naruto's forehead.

There was a knock on the door and Jiraya and Sjöfn entered. The old man stared them. Jiraya looked again at Minato's body, feeling his heart paining.

"What happened…" Jiraya asked. "I remember Yondaime left the Hokage's building when Kakashi called him. But he has been worried since some days ago. And now this…"

"There is no time to cry." Sjöfn said. Jiraya and Sandaime looked to her. "If the other villages realise Konoha has been attacked, they will try to invade. You need to rebuild everything the fast as possible and find a Fifth Hokage." Jiraya looked at Sarutobi. Sure that now, with Minato's death, it was up to the former Hokage to choose a new one. But… would there be any candidate worthy of inherit Minato's place? Naruto woke up and started crying.

"That's not so easy." The old Sarutobi said. "The number of loses is uncountable. We can't simple rebuild that fast." Naruto continued crying. Sandaime turned his face to him and lulled him a bit, but the baby continued. Jiraya avoid looking at the him, which was noticed by the medical Nin.

"That baby's hungry." Sjöfn said. Sarutobi looked at her. "Where's his mother?" The Third looked to Jiraya. Sjöfn followed him with the eyes.

"I don't know." Jiraya said. Sjöfn eyed up at Naruto.

"Where was Yondaime when Kyuubi appeared?" Sjöfn asked. Jiraya closed his eyes. The memories of that awful fight continued very vivid on his head and the image of Kyuubi red eyes, evil smile and whiskered face tormented him.

"Kakashi came and called him because of his wife. Yondaime ran and I only saw him again when we met, minutes ago." Jiraya explained. Sjöfn took Naruto out of Sandaime's arms. She caressed his face. Naruto looked to her and smiled.

"Have you come alone?" The Third asked.

"No… Douryokugen went after…"

They heard an ignition noise and some screams. A 22 years old, ginger hair and green eyed man appeared. He was wearing a big Japanese hat that had "Tsuki" wrote on it and the Tsukikage's uniform. He had someone on his arms, involved in a white mantle. It appeared to be a blond young woman.

"Who are you?" The Third asked. The man sent him an angry look. Jiraya recongized him, such as the woman on his arms. He remembered Minato saying that someone important to him had died and that was the reason of his delay. Now it all fixed… it was Frigg.

"Douryokugen… what happen?" His sister asked, without even looking to him.

"She is…" Jiraya got shocked when he looked to the face of the woman in Akatsuki's arms, filled with blood and tears. The Tsukikage sent him and even angrier look. Four wolves appeared behind the Kage and attacked Jiraya. Two held his hands, while the other two grabbed his legs. Sandaime was caught by surprise, Sjöfn didn't move, but sure she was surprised with her brother's reaction. "Akatsuki! You bastard!"

"Is this the payment I get for trusting in Konoha?!" Akatsuki screamed. Jiraya and the Third looked at him. "Is it?" Akatsuki was holding Frigg tightly on his arms. "I trusted her to Yondaime, hoping she could be safe in here… and what do I see when I reach this disgusting place? She's dead." Sandaime looked down, thinking 'Minato… did you see your wife dead and even with all that sorrow in your heart, you came and fought Kyuubi? You really are strong…' The Hokage stared Douryokugen without any fear.

"Konoha suffered a lot this night. Let's not argue." The Third said. Akatsuki was so pissed out he didn't care.

"Konoha! Konoha! Konoha! Fuck Konoha!" Akatsuki spitted out. Jiraya and the Third felt insulted. "Fuck Konoha and everybody within it." Douryokugen remembered Mirai… his beloved and only daughter was far from him… all… "Because of Konoha, I left my daughter alone in home… at the mercy of an angel who will enter her body and make her pain for the rest of her life. Because of Konoha, she does not have me at her side, now she needs me the most. Can you imagine it, Konoha?!" Akatsuki was getting angrier and didn't let Sandaime speak. "A six years old child all alone in a moment like this. Where is Konoha now? Where was Konoha when this woman was paining and dying in your lands? Where was Konoha when Yondaime died? Did anybody come to help him? Ah, Konoha?"

"Konoha has done the best it could to protect Yondaime and the Will of Fire won." Sandaime defended his beloved village at full strength. "It's thanks to Konoha that Yondaime had time to come out with Shiki Fuujin and sealed Kyuubi. You can't responsible Konoha for their death."

"Yondaime killed her. He took her away from me… the one who should…" Akatsuki continued irately screaming. The woman he loved and swore to protect was dead… there… on his arms. His beloved Frigg. "Konoha did nothing to stop it. You two knew who she was and did nothing to stop that nonsense! You should be ashamed of yourselves. Your Kage killed her. This is an insult to the Hidden Moon. I'll personally kill everybody in this cursed place and everybody who ever speaks about a village called Konoha and a so what Will of Fire." Akatsuki threatened. Sjöfn couldn't believe on her brother's words.

"Don't be hasty. You're exaggerating." She screamed.

"SHUT UP! I'M YOUR TSUKIKAGE! YOU HAVE TO HEAR ME AND LOWER YOUR EARS!!" Akatsuki screamed even louder. Sjöfn closed her eyes. Naruto started crying again. Akatsuki looked to him. Naruto continued crying. He resembled Minato in all the traces of his face. Jiraya noticed he became sad. His breath increased, while remembering all the good and bad moments he passed with Minato. "I…" Akatsuki held the woman even tighter, looking at her. She had tears on her eyes. Then he looked to Yondaime, who also had his eyes and face filled with tears. "Flash… you stupid… you should have called me earlier… I would help… You stupid."

"How old is he?" Sandaime whispered to Jiraya.

"He's 22." Jiraya whispered.

"He's very young." Sandaime said, feeling sorry for the Tsukikage. He remembered when Minato spoke about him. They were friends. True, they made each other pain, but in their hearts, they never stopped being friends.

"Besides his sister near him, Yondaime and the twins were the only ones Akatsuki could consider friends and trust." Jiraya explained. The wolves left him and went near the Tsukikage, licking him and rubbing their body on his. "He must be feeling really bad now." Sjöfn said nothing and not even looked to her brother, because doing that… would make him feel even worse.

"I…" Akatsuki looked to Yondaime and went near him. "You must have her, but she will rest forever at my side." The Hokage realized his intentions.

"Please, Tsukikage-Dono, let her stay and be buried here, at Yondaime's side." Sandaime asked.

"Let's negotiate then." Akatsuki said. Sarutobi and Jiraya looked to him. "You, Konoha, let my wife die and my daughter is now paining because of that. You're weak. Your powers have decreased a lot this night. You have no way to encounter an attack from my village." Sjöfn looked at him. "So, you have no other choice, but to give her to me. Unless, of course, you want your people to die and Yellow Flash's sacrifice to be in vain."

"Minato loved Kushina and Konoha. So, as a hero of ours, he should be buried in the land he loved, next to the woman he loved." Sandaime answered. "We are not going to do that to our hero. He…" the Hokage stared his companion. "He died for us, as forward, we are going to make his death better, by leaving him next to his lover for the rest of eternity."

"That's all very pretty, but I'm not here to talk about funerals or eternity. I'm here to take Frigg's body with me. Negotiating something different is completely out of the question." Akatsuki said. "My mission is to protect the Skuld's lineage, so… I'm going to take her and bury her in her proper place."

"Her place is at Minato's side." Jiraya screamed. "Come on! He was your friend. He died just today! Can't you make that for him?!"

"Friends, friends, Business aside." Akatsuki said. Jiraya was getting angrier. "My business is to take Frigg to the Hidden Moon. Do with Minato's body what you want to… but Frigg will go with me. Her family will also came for her. Deny me her, and you'll be next to Minato right away."

"Konoha… sure it's flame is weak now, but it still burns…" Sandaime said. "Plus, Tsukikage-Dono, we have no proof that you will come and attack us." Akatsuki looked at him. "You see, Naruto is Minato's baby, but also Frigg's, that means, he has the blood of your village. Would you kill one of yours?"

"If he is in Konoha, than he belongs to Konoha and he should be treat as Konoha." Akatsuki said. Jiraya remembered Minato saying that sentence.

"So, if you won't hurt Naruto, you won't hurt Konoha? Is that what you're trying to say?" Sandaime understood the sentence in his village's profit. Akatsuki noticed and smiled.

"So, the old foxes are really the ones who can get the best hunt?!" Akatsuki said. "Well, I'm taking Frigg and as I told you before, I'm not going to negotiate that. But… being Naruto the child of my beloved princess, I will not hurt his village, as long as he is living within it." Sandaime stared him. "I can see everything my sister can." Sjöfn looked at him. "For how long are you going to keep Naruto, Konoha?" Akatsuki had a evil smile on his face. "Ah? Jiraya?!" The Sennin looked at him.

"So, let's sign a Non-aggression Pact, where you guarantee nor you or your village are going to attack Konoha and we will let you take Frigg…" Sandaime said and looked at Yondaime. "Sorry, but it looks she is not going to be with you in Earth… she has to go, for your child's sake." Akatsuki smiled. Sandaime closed his eyes. 'This Tsukikage… how ruthless…'

"Ok." He left. Sjöfn looked at him and then to Naruto.

"Well, this little pink thing needs to eat. Got to find some milk." Sjöfn left and went to the nursery, asking for some milk. She warmed up the milk and put it on a feeding-bottle and gave it to the baby, but Naruto vomit right after drinking it. "Oh… don't tell me…" She put her hand on his stomach, while the baby cried. "Only human milk, uh?" Naruto looked at her. "What? Do you want me to find a milk-mother?" Naruto was about to cry, but she put a dummy on his mouth. "Ok." Sjöfn went back to the room where everybody was receiving aid. When they saw Naruto on her hands, they all shivered.

"So, that's the baby?" One said.

"Look, he has the whiskers just like the monster…"

"He must be a monster too…"

Sjöfn went near Shikaku again, who hid under his blankets when he spotted her. Yoshino looked at Naruto, hiding Shikamaru.

"Oi! Arguing bitch, this baby needs to get feed. Can you borrow him some of your milk?" Sjöfn asked. Yoshino turned her face away, disgusted.

"Sorry, I don't feed monsters." She answered.

"Pardon me?"

"I'm not going to feed a monster! Look at him!" Yoshino said. Sjöfn did as she said.

"Ok, he is crying, but that's because he is hungry. Now, the milk?" Sjöfn insisted. Shikaku looked at his wife. "Do you know who this baby is? You're alive because of him…"

"I'm not! Just go away and take that awful monster with you!" Yoshino cried.

"Bitch!" Sjöfn left them and went near Tsume, who was sleeping. The medical ninja covered her nose until she woke up startled. "Do you mind feeding this baby?" Tsume looked at Naruto and turned her face aside.

"Hell yeah! Take that thing away from me!" She said and laid down again.

"What's wrong with you?!" Sjöfn screamed, after trying all the women with milk on their breasts. "Aren't you glad Yondaime saved your lives?! Do you hate him that much at the point of letting the one he wanted you to see as a hero starve to death? Do you?! Great friends Yondaime had." Sjöfn left, while all looked down.

"What did she want?" Tsume asked. "That kid is the spitted face of Kyuubi… No… he is the Kyuubi. Feeding him would make me feel as if I was feeding the one who killed my husband."

"Sure…" Yoshino said. Tsunade looked down. She knew everybody was wrong, but Naruto had no fault… he was just a baby.

Sjöfn went near Sandaime, who looked at her, while Naruto continued crying.

"What's wrong with him? Weren't you going to find him some milk?" Sandaime asked. Sjöfn looked down.

"Your people project Kyuubi's image and all the hatred within their hearts into Naruto." Sjöfn said. Sandaime sadly sighed.

"I noticed it too…" Sandaime confessed. "I tried to convince myself that was just their first impression, but no… they really hate him… Naruto… The child of the man who saved them. How cruel."

"You seem not to do the same." Sjöfn said.

"I didn't fight Kyuubi… So, I haven't saw his whiskered face." Sandaime caressed Naruto, trying to calm him down. "I'm so sorry, Minato. Not even your friends… not even them… Sjöfn-san, we haven't saw Kyuubi, maybe that's why, we don't hate Naruto."

"Where am I going to find him milk, if none wants to give it to me?" Sjöfn said. "I must remember about our pact. If Naruto dies…"

"I'll try to speak with someone." Sandaime said.

"You're too busy, Naruto will die before that. Uh! I'll try again…" Sjöfn left and went again to the hospital, but there was no positive answer. The women from Konoha refused nursing Naruto, calling the poor baby things more horrible than monster.

In the morning, Naruto continued crying, starving. Sandaime tried to calm him down, but the baby wanted his mother irreplaceable milk.

"Dad, I can't sleep." Asuma said, sending a bad look at Naruto. "Can't you calm him down?"

"Sorry, child, but as long as no-one feeds Naruto, he will continue crying." Sandaime said. Asuma left with his pillow on his hands. "Why do they do this?"

Kakashi and Rin had just arrived Konoha, finding everything destroyed and receiving the news of their sensei's death, making the poor children pain and cry.

Akatsuki and his sister were in a inn, having breakfast. Sjöfn was revolted with the villagers attitude towards Naruto.

"Come on! He is the child of their hero! How can they do that?" She complained.

"You're becoming sensitive, cute older sister." Douryokugen noticed. She blushed and looked aside, saying he was missing the point. He laughed quietly. "Flash's funeral is this afternoon. They decided to bury him before they started rebuilding the village." Sjöfn looked at him. "Sandaime-Dono invited us." Akatsuki lowered his eyes. "Poor Flash. Sacrificed his life for this village and they don't give a fuck about his child. I hate this place." Sjöfn looked at her meal and felt sick. "Have you talked with Jiraya?"

"Why should I talk with him?" She asked, while her brother was getting up.

"You shouldn't be making that question. Get your stuff ready, we're leaving as soon as night falls. I'm worried with Mirai." He said, feeling his heart paining. "I read that becoming a Skuld is very painful… Mirai…"

The two moon ninjas went to the Hokage's building. Sandaime had laid Naruto on the bed his mother bought for him and in the middle of all those soft toys Minato brought with all the love he carried towards his baby.

"Have you find a milk-mother?" Douryokugen asked. Sandaime looked down. "Someone to look over him?" The Hokage moved his head, signing negative.

"Fucking bastards." Sjöfn insulted.

"Naruto is a Jinchuuriki." Akatsuki said. Sarutobi looked at him and then to the photo of Minato and Frigg in the bedroom's desk. "If it was hard for Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi to find someone to look over Skuld, who was an angel… I guess I can imagine how hard it is going to be for you to find someone to look over him, who has a demon inside his body."

"Minato said he wanted the people to see Naruto as a hero… I'm sad… None appeared to have heard his words." Sandaime confessed and caressed Naruto's face. "This baby already is a hero. Living only for a day and none wanting him… None to look over him… I have my own children and the entire Konoha to look over, but I'll try my best to…"

"Don't try to tell us you will have time." Sjöfn said. "When my brother was born I had to take a break for more than two years. You can only look over that baby if you find out another Hokage."

"There is none with Minato's capacities and heart like his to inherit my Will of Fire." Sandaime cried.

"Everyone is irreplaceable." Akatsuki said. "Even after your death, there is never going to be an Hokage like you." Naruto started crying again. His voice was already weak from crying all night long. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave your village today. Unlike Konoha, I care about children who were left alone."

"Don't misjudge Konoha, Tsukikage-Dono." Sarutobi asked, holding Naruto on his arms. "They are wounded and sad. Last night was a nightmare that made them wake up from the wrong side of the bed. Tomorrow, is another day."

"Give me the baby." Sjöfn asked and picked Naruto. She took a feeding-bottle from her cloak and started feeding Naruto, who drank all the milk right away. The Kages looked dumbfounded at her. "What?" Naruto cried for more and she took another milk bottle and feed him again. After his meal, Sjöfn made Naruto belched and then he fell a sleep peacefully.

"Tha-Thank you." Sarutobi said, holding Naruto again. "Where have you found the milk?" She looked down.

"You took it from Frigg… didn't you?" Akatsuki asked. She closed her eyes. "You really are becoming sensitive."

In the afternoon, Minato's body was in the roof of the Hokage's building. He was wearing a black cloak and had a white flower on his hands, along with his headband. The medical corp. did a great job cleaning his body. He really looked healthy, peacefully laying on his coffin. There was nobody on the roof yet, but Sandaime appeared with Naruto on his arms.

"See, Naruto? That's your father. Sure he is a father you can feel proud of." Sarutobi said.

"Sensei…" Jiraya went near him, while the Hokage stared him. "Minato… I hope you have found peace." Tears fell from his eyes.

"I never thought a man with such an ugly wart would cry like that." Sjöfn and Douryokugen appeared. Jiraya looked at her and then down. "If you loved Minato that much, why don't you look over Naruto?" Jiraya stared her again.

"I wasn't tailed to be a father… I would suck at taking care of him." The Sennin confessed, making Sjöfn's eyes open wide. "I'm not like Kagerou… I can't take care of someone who is responsible from the death of the ones I loved. Even knowing Naruto is innocent… I can't stop thinking about Kyuubi when I look at him… maybe I'll be able to be with him… sometime…"

"Wuss!" Sjöfn said. "Sure Minato would be proud of his sensei if he heard you saying that." Jiraya cried. "You're good for nothing…" She turned her back at them and went way. Akatsuki looked at Minato's body and smiled.

"You bastard! You really became a hero. I don't know why, but I can't stop thinking about the Great King Kurogane when I look at you. The sky will cry for you, Konoha's Yellow Flash." Akatsuki started making hand seals. "World's Tribute to Balder! Rain of Tears!"

The skies got covered with clouds and it started raining, but nothing would stop Konoha from saying its last goodbye to its hero. The Shinobis were all aligned, dressing in black.

Shikaku was looking at Minato's body and looked at his wife, hugging her. 'Thank you, Minato. Thanks to you, we are alive…' Tears fell. 'I can live with my family in peace, without fearing anything… all thanks to you. Good bye my dear friend.'

Few were the ones who could hold their tears. Hiashi looked to his pregnant wife at his side and then back at Minato. 'You have changed so many things within and outside our village in such a short period…' Hiashi smiled. 'None will ever forget you, Namikaze Minato.'

Jiraya cleaned his tears discreetly. Sjöfn looked at him.

"Minato… you were the greatest person I've ever meet." Jiraya remembered when Minato became his student. "Such a great heart…" _'Can you imagine, sensei? Can you imagine being a hero? Being a real hero. People would remember you for something good and great you've done. Something so… so beyond the level of a human. Being praised for something so good that you would be remembered for generations. Something so good and great that would make the ones you've saved see you as a God. It must be a feeling…_' "Now you know how it looks like… You're a hero… a hero, Minato. Can you hear us praising you? Ah? Minato… I'm so proud of you…" Sjöfn closed her eyes.

"I still remember the three years old baby who came to Konoha in Nakamura Kagerou's arms. Without no family, those two became more closer than any one." Sandaime said. "They've grown up together, sharing their happy and sad moments… Minato learn how to be fond and strict and was able to endure all the bad moments life had reserved to him. He always wanted to have a big family and Konoha fulfilled his desire, becoming his own family. All by himself, he changed from the little baby to the Great Yondaime Hokage and further… he became a hero… I'm sure, your ancestors are proud of you, just like your family… the one you died to protect. I bow down before you, Namikaze Minato." Naruto looked at the old man and then at Minato's body. Akatsuki was also looking at his body.

"Yellow Flash…" He whispered and closed his eyes. 'Yes…' He thought. 'I remember the day I meet you in the Lightning Country's Feudal Lord's castle… I was impressed how you looked so much like me and more, you fight like no other. You save me… a completely stranger and even became a friend of mine. Suddenly, I realise you were the only one I could trust and asked you to look over Frigg… You fell in love with her and you came back to my village just to say me that. You had the courage and the heart to come to my homeland and say to me that you loved my wife… sure at the first I became angry… sure it pained… But now I know… you were the best friend I've ever had. No other would do that. No other would call for me in his moment of pain and die for his village. Kurogane left the Hidden Moon, so Nana could be free to love and Skuld couldn't threat our village when she saw a night with no Moon. And you… you have died… you have left your village, so they could live happily ever after. You have achieved so much and you let it all behind… just to…' Akatsuki looked at Sarutobi. "Konoha also has a Loki…"

"What?" Sandaime asked. Sjöfn closed her eyes.

"Someone is not crying for his death… How shameful…" Akatsuki said.

"Were you the one who taught Minato Shiki Fuujin?" Sarutobi asked. Akatsuki answered positively. "Could you teach me it too?" The Tsukikage knit his brows. "I don't know what's going to happen now or if Kyuubi is going to remain within Naruto for to long… so… I think you understand. Don't worry about your daughter, I'm a quick learner."

"Ok." Akatsuki said.

The funeral was a beautiful and sad ceremony, all drop a flower with a note thanking Minato for his sacrifice. They prayed for him and then saw his name being wrote down in the stone which had all the name of Konoha's heroes. White flags filled the village while Yondaime Hokage's body was taken to his last resting place, near Shodai and Nidaime's graves. They covered the coffin and for the last time, the hero's body saw the light of the world and was buried down in darkness for eternity, filled with flowers and under a wave of claps, thanking him for his action, for his bravery… for saving them.

He became a legend.

In the Hokage's monument, above the faces of Konoha's leaders, there was a man with ginger hair and ripple patterned eyes, wearing a man's kimono very pretty and elaborated. At his side was a big white wolf with a golden halo shining on its head. The rain appeared to not wet them. Kurogane's ghost appeared near him and was noticed by the man.

§Long time no see, Rikudou-sensei.§ Kurogane smiled. The man looked at him.

«Since your marriage, wasn't it?» Rikudou remembered and then looked again at Konoha. «How was the talk with the Death God?» Kurogane lowered his head. «Useless, uh? I think Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu must have planed something… maybe they are trying to free Skuld once and for all. Sure she is needed in Heaven. We, gods, have our powers restrained to the present, as forward, there is no way to know if our actions will have a positive or negative impact, like what it happened with Minato. They made Minato and Frigg meet so he could sleep with Skuld, then you would have reborn and free her when you got older. Plus, Susanowo has reincarnated, maybe they fear what he may do and that's why they wanted you to reborn.»

§But it didn't work… and now Minato is doomed to pain in the Death God's belly.§ Kurogane remembered. Rikudou smiled.

«Don't worry. All is not lost. When God closes a door, He opens a window. Have faith.» Rikudou said. Kurogane smiled.

§We are not a god like you…§

«But you are at my level… Don't worry…»

…

The days passed by, Akatsuki and Aoitsuki reached the Hidden Moon. The old Tsukikage looked at them, knowing his daughter was dead.

"Don't worry, I brought Frigg with me." Akatsuki said. "And Mirai?"

"She is in the hospital. Her body is very debilitated. The medical team was waiting for Sjöfn." The old man said. Sjöfn puffed.

"I guess I need to find a student and teach him everything I know, if I suddenly die, you'll all end up dying from a single paper cut." Sjöfn and Douryokugen entered Mirai's room. The Tsukikage was shocked. His small daughter was tied to dozens of machines and had ligatures on her eyes and fingers. He walked near Mirai and grabbed her weak hand, while Sjöfn started healing her. His lower lip was trembling, waiting for any sign of life coming from his daughter.

"Mirai?" He gently called. "It's daddy. Daddy's here. You're not going to pain anymore."

"Daddy?" Mirai was very frail and had to speak with a tube on her mouth, causing more pain on her father's heart. "Is it you?" He held her hand tighter. "I'm scared… My eyes are close… yet, I see so many things. I'm scared. Daddy!"

"Fear not, I'm here." He caressed her head, making her smile. Sjöfn looked at them and smiled, deciding to leave the two alone. The Tsukikage laid down on the bed and put Mirai over him, embracing her. She held her father's clothes tightly, fearing he could leave her alone again. "Does it continue to pain?"

"No… I'm fine…" She answered and fell asleep on the strong arms of her downy father.

A soft and sweet smell filled the room, waking Akatsuki. He looked at his daughter.

"Save me…" Skuld asked. Akatsuki's eyes opened wide. "Please, save me… I can't bare it anymore… Please."

"Save you?" Akatsuki asked.

"If I remain in your daughter's body, her life will be filled of sadness and sorrow… Please. I don't want to see it again." Skuld confessed, grabbing the Tsukikage's clothes. "Their deaths… Why? They loved each other so much… why like that? How sad… no one deserves it… Please." Akatsuki looked down. "Mirai will suffer much more than your wife." His eyes opened wide and his heart started beating faster. "Frigg was to young to remember her mother's death and the time she became a Skuld… Mirai wasn't. While Frigg was treat like a princess and kept held from the World, Mirai will see her loved ones perish… her aunt… the man she loves… her children… She will have to leave her own village. Do you want that for your child? Do you want her to pain?"

"Of course not." Akatsuki answered. "Mirai is my daughter, I love her."

"Then save her and the ones who will come after her. Free me!" Skuld asked again.

"Why are you asking me this? Why are you asking me to go and search for some demons? I'm a human." Akatsuki said.

"You're more than that! Do it and the gods will grant you any wish! Any wish!" Skuld spelled. "You have wishes, don't you? What's your greatest desire, Minamoto Douryokugen? Can you see it… fulfilled?" Akatsuki closed his eyes. "This village has nothing more to offer you, or me, free me… save your daughter from her dark future. Please… do it. I beg you! You can become anything… a hero, a wealthy person or even… a god… Save me, Please. Save me. Save me. These chains… they hurt me so much… save me." Skuld cried. "I can't stand it anymore…"

"My greatest wish…" Akatsuki opened his eyes. "Yeah… I guess I should give it a try."

Mirai healed faster thanks to her aunt's treatment. Douryokugen decided to stay at her side until she mastered Skuld's eyes and until he made up his mind.

"You're renouncing the Tsukikage's place in order to free Skuld?!" the old Tsukikage was caught by surprise, such as Sjöfn. "Why?"

"The Skulds have pained for too long." Akatsuki looked to the ring on his finger. "I'll free Mirai and Skuld and fulfil my dreams." He closed his hand. "If you need any help, let me know. I nominate my sister as my successor." Sjöfn's eyes opened wide and she smiled at him.

"Sorry, but I can't agree with that." The old Owlgrimm said. She sent him and angry look.

"Why not?! My brother chose me! Why can't you agree with that, you fucking ugly old fart?!" Sjöfn screamed. Her brother looked at the old Tsukikage.

"You're expecting twins, aren't you?" The old man said. She startled. "Plus, you have no husband to help you taking care of them." Sjöfn looked down. "You are not in condition to assume the role of Tsukikage. I'll retake it." Sjöfn left. Akatsuki watched her and then faced the old man.

"She always dreamed of being Tsukikage. She has the strength and the capability for being it, why did you do that?" Akatsuki asked.

"See… she will have to work a lot as a mother and she offered herself to look over Mirai. Plus, she is ill-mannered." He said and left.

Akatsuki went to his sister's bedroom, where she was sit on the bed, hiding her sadness and cries. He sat at her side and put his arm around her.

"I don't need your pity." She said, cleaning her tears. "I don't…"

"Don't be like that. You're going to be a mother, you will have wonderful children. Maybe they could become Tsukikage." He said.

"I hate him…" Sjöfn said.

"You always hated him ever since the beginning. I remember when I was a kid and you picked up photos of him and draw moustaches and beards and…"

"It's not the old man I'm talking about…" She said, catching her brother by surprise. "It's Jiraya…" He looked down. "He lied to me… He said he loved me and that he would never see me as breeding machine woman… yet… he got me pregnant… I hate him so much. He lied to me and now, thanks to him… I couldn't fulfil my greatest wish…"

"You should have told him you were expecting his children. If he had came with you… maybe you would get the place." Douryokugen said. She cried again. "Well, I got to pack my stuff…"

Next day, Akatsuki was ready to leave. Mirai was looking at him with tears on the corner of her eyes. He kneeled down and hug her.

"I'll miss you!" She cried.

"Me too. Be a good girl. Make daddy proud." He cried too and kissed her forehead. "Daddy made this for you." He showed a black scroll with red clouds. "It contains some cool Jutsus. I hope you like them." She hugged the scroll.

"I'm never going to separate myself from it." Mirai said. Her father looked at her. "So, I'll always remember you and I'll always have a part of you with me… Daddy!" Mirai hugged her father again.

"As long as your aunt looks over you, I'll always see you. You will also be inside my heart, always." He said. "Daddy will free you. Bye." He made Tsubasa no Jutsu and flew away. Mirai said bye, holding the scroll.

"Bye-Bye, daddy!" Mirai waved. "Fulfil your wishes…"

…

In the Kouryou castle, a man dressing a black cloak was looking at a grave. He had a red rose on his hand.

"Minato died and the Kouryou lineage is broken…" Phoenix said. "But immortality never dies." He left the rose fall on the grave. "I'm going to become immortal, Kagerou, so… sorry not be meeting you and our Obito in Heaven, but life in Earth as much to offer." He turned his back to the grave and ride on his phoenix. "There is another way to become immortal. And I'll head for it."

…

In Konoha, Naruto was alone in his bedroom, with none to look over him. The baby had a toy on his mouth, while looking to the Full Moon in the sky.

There was a noise on the door, making Naruto looking at it, and Sandaime entered. The baby smiled, making some adorable baby noises.

"Oh! I'm also happy to see you again!" Sandaime said, caressing Naruto's face. "So, how are you?" Naruto made some noises, laughing. Inside his brain he could understand that person loved him and that made him happy. "I have a bad notice for you… your father feared Phoenix could come for you…" Sandaime looked down. Naruto continued making noises and laughing for being in the old Hokage's hands. "I also fear it… So… from this day forward, you will be named Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto looked at him. "Funny name isn't it?" Sarutobi tickled Naruto's belly, making him laugh more. Frigg's ghost was in the bedroom, happy for seeing her child smiling.

§My baby… mommy's here.§ She cried. §I wanted to hug you so much… and you too… Minato…§ Frigg looked up to the Moon. §Where are you? I've searched everywhere… but you are nowhere to be found… Minato… Heaven looks like Hell without you… Come. See what your villagers are doing with our baby… save him… please. Minato.§ Frigg cried. Sarutobi gave Naruto some baby food and then put him to sleep, kissing his forehead.

"Sweet dreams." He said and left.

In another house within Konoha, Itachi was alone in a bedroom with baby Sasuke. There was a big moon shining in front of him and Amaterasu's face appeared.

"And so?" Itachi asked. She smiled at him.

«We failed at making Kurogane reborn now, but Akatsuki is trying to free Skuld, maybe you should go and aid him.» Amaterasu said. Itachi smiled.

"And about Naruto? Sure Phoenix would come for him and the Uchiha clan knows he is Yondaime's legacy."

«The Uchiha clan would support Phoenix if he tries to put his hands on Naruto and, unfortunately, there are no more Nakamura to look over him. The Uchiha clan is too dangerous, dispose of them as soon as you get the chance.» Amaterasu ordered.

"And Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

«Let him live, he must pain for his sins and live to see what he has done.» Amaterasu said, closing her eyes. «Minato continues within the Death God' s belly…»

"Why haven't you avoid that?" Itachi asked, remembering Minato's face and how happy he was being Hokage.

«Kurogane was going to take his place… well, life goes on. Do as I told you, this uncertain future makes me shiver. Bye.» Amaterasu's image disappeared with the moon. Itachi looked down.

"Poor Kouryou lineage. The baby is being neglected in the village he saved and his father… doomed to eternal darkness…" Itachi closed his eyes. "How sad."

…

Within the Death God's belly, everything was dark. No sound. No light. No landscape. Just the huge and dark empty. Minato looked everywhere, but the nothing was the only thing he spotted.

"For how long are you going to try to get out? It's impossible." Kyuubi said, sat down with his legs crossed. Minato looked at him and then at his hand. Around the strings of beads that incarcerated him to Kyuubi, black marks started to appear, making him pain.

§What's this? It pains a lot.§ Minato said.

"The Death God has started eating your soul." Kyuubi said. Minato was caught by surprise. "Soon those black marks will spread all over your soul and you will have no strength left and you'll disappear for ever." Minato lowered his look.

§Are you planning to stay sit in there and do nothing?! Isn't it going to eat you too?§ Minato asked. Kyuubi closed his eyes. His hand also had the black marks.

"We will end up like this. Sorry, I'm not in the mood for a fight. Once we are going to stay here for an indeterminate amount of time, let's not argue against each other." Kyuubi said. Minato sat down too.

§I didn't want to end up like this… alone…§

"Thank you for not consider me company." Kyuubi said. Minato looked at him.

§I wished I could see Naruto.§ He smiled. §I have no idea how long we have been in here… so I don't know how old my child is, but I'm sure, he is fine.§ Kyuubi looked at him. Minato was crying. §My little boy… I wonder…

… How is he doing?

………………………………………………………

Et voilá! C'est fini!

I hope you have like it. After about two years and 662 pages wrote down in Microsoft Word with Comic Sans MS with size 12, I finished the first two parts of the Norse Ninja. Well, I have to tell you, I thought I was never going to reach this part.

I wanna thank my sister Renata for helping me with my English. I know I suck at it… you also know I suck. I misspell so many times 'is' with 'his', 'you're' with 'your', 'ear' with 'hear' not for speaking about the verbs… my Achilles' heel in English.

Well, If you wanna make any final comment, now it is your chance.

I'm going to start the third part. For the most curious minds, I'll make a resume:

Naruto and company are now 20-21 years old and continue their lives. Somethings changed in Konoha… like the Hokage. There are going to be new pairings and some new characters. (Frigg already told about one two chapters ago.) Naruto gives his final steps in his way to save Sasuke and to become Hokage, while his life starts to run away, threatening to leave him without fulfilling his wishes.

Stay tuned up. When I publish the new Fanfic, I'll publish the first chapter here and in the new page, so you will be alerted for it.

Kisses for all of you. Thank you for reading and maintain _loyal_ to my writing during these last months.

This chapter was for all of you.

Thank you.


	44. The Return of the Morning Sun

The Return of the Morning Sun

_In the very beginning of time, the Gods came down to Earth to teach the humans. One of those Gods was named Rikudou, the one who held the Six Paths of Pain._

_Rikudou taught the humans how to use Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu, becoming an icon and a legend in the world he created, the Ninja World._

_One day, the God and his favourite student, Kouryou, met a colony of people who have fled from a continent far north. Within them was a woman named Aslaug, who controlled dragons. Kouryou ended up marrying her and they had a child, named Kouryou Kurogane. Death appeared soon for Kouryou and Aslaug and so Rikudou decided to take care of their child, training Kurogane. The boy had lots of potential and became a great ninja. Surprised with his growth, Rikudou decided to leave the colony to spread his knowledge in other places. Kurogane lead his people into an island and formed a ninja village. The dragon tamer married with Rikudou's daughter, Reignfield and so… one day, he became the leader of his village… as the first Tsukikage. _

_Shinned by a lucky star, the Kouryou family grew in number. But stars shine not in Full Moon nights… and Reignfield fell. Hurt by the loss, the Tsukikage lost himself within solitude and pain, until the day two other Gods crossed his life._

_Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi came before him with an angel who has been sealed up, Skuld. The Gods asked him to look over Skuld, who needed to be purified before she could go back to Heaven. Without knowing why and only hearing the pain within his heart, the Tsukikage accepted. In that very moment, when Kurogane accepted a job no other human wanted, he became loved by every god in Heaven and in Hell. The angel was sealed within a human girl and would pass from mothers to daughters until her time to return to Heaven come. Kurogane's lineage became immortal and so it began the myth of 'The Norse Ninja Kurogane and the Skuld'. _

_Even though, looking over Skuld also doomed the Kouryou lineage. In order to have one Kouryou for every Skuld's medium born, every time a medium died, a demon would be summoned to kill the matching heir of Kurogane._

_The Skuld's medium fell in love with her caretaker's first child because of his kindness, although, sealed with Skuld and Kurogane's blood was Susanowo's child, the child of the one who filth the angel. If their bloods got mixed up again, Susanowo's span would regain power._

_Fearing something may hurt his village, Kurogane decided to leave the place he built with his own hands. He took his first child, Guldrake, with him, once he was the one who would inherit his blood, his dragons and his immortality. They reached the Fire Country and there the Tsukikage and his dragons build up a mighty castle where they could live. Although, the hatred Guldrake had towards Kurogane, once he separated him from the angel he loved, made him fought against his own father and killed him, filling the castle with the blood of eternity._

_Soon Guldrake understood his mistake and realised he was alone in an unknown land and with no way to go back to his island. One day, he found a family who was being attacked by a demon and saved them. He told the family, the Nakamura Clan, his secret and the powers of his blood and asked them to protect his legacy for eternity. They accepted and remained loyal._

_Centuries passed and near the Kouryou castle, a man from the Senju clan allied with other clans and decided to form a ninja village. Gotten word of the movements near them, the Kurogane's heir Uzumaki-Hime decided to ask the man to accept her clan as one of Konoha's, but without telling the name of her family. Knowing her from nowhere, Hashirama decided to put her to prove, making her fight one of his friends, Uchiha Madara. In the middle of the battle, Madara saw the mark of the Kouryou in Uzumaki's back, the leaf Sigurd, Aslaug's father, forgot to take out of his back when bathing with the dragon's blood. The Uchiha saw his chance to gain power and told none about it. Shodai accepted Uzumaki's clan in Konoha and became friend with the woman, such as Madara. The Uchiha took advantage of the girl's innocence and the fact that she always lived within that castle, protected from the world, to get near her, showing her lots of things she unknown._

_It was like a cat freeing a bird from its cage just to eat it._

_Madara seduced Uzumaki. He deceived her so well that he ended up turning her against Hashirama and the Nakamura clan. Confused and alone, Uzumaki fell in despair and got weaker. Taking the benefit, Madara came to kill her, but Shodai got word of his actions by the Nakamura and stopped him. Although, Uzumaki died in the hands of the Hokage. _

_Shodai looked over her child and when the boy grew up, he went back to the castle, where the Nakamura clan waited to protect him and the secret of his family._

_Years later, that boy's child, Ryuzaki, was killed by the demon that killed the Kouryou when the Skuld's medium died, along with the Nakamura clan. From that disastrous night, two kids survived, Nakamura Kagerou and the Kouryou's heir, Minato._

_The Hokage in charge, Sarutobi, said Kagerou and Minato could stay in Konoha, but Minato needed a family name, and so he became 'Namikaze Minato'._

_Years passed and the gods decided it was time for Skuld to come back to Heaven and consequently, they arranged everything so Minato and the Skuld's medium could meet. In one of his mission in the Lightning Country, Minato crossed his path with a boy name Minamoto Douryokugen, a.k.a Akatsuki, Rikudou's heir and a shinobi from the village Kurogane formed. And so, Akatsuki served as the bridge and the Kouryou man and the Skuld woman met and fell in love, just like the legend told._

_But Madara's heirs knew who Minato really was and went after his blood. But once again, the Nakamura clan stopped them. Kagerou died to protect her beloved master, now Yondaime Hokage, and with her death, died the only hope of Minato to know about his family._

_Not giving up, Madara's heir found Minato's lover in the day she gave birth and killed her. Using the powers the Uchiha got from being Susanowo's descendents, the Uchiha controlled the Great Duke Demon, Kyuubi no Yoko, and attacked Konoha in order to claim the village for his own. But the Kouryou's blood is strong and Minato came forth and sealed the demon within himself and within his new born baby, Naruto. To save the village he loved, Minato condemned himself to an eternity within the Death God's belly and his child to a paining solitude no human being could bear. _

_Without the Nakamura clan to look over him or anyone else, Naruto lived alone, unknowing his origins._

_But the Gods interacted again. Moved by hatred, Naruto's best friend, Uchiha Sasuke searched for his brother and found him the arms of Minamoto Mirai, Kurogane's heir in title and the Skuld medium. Sasuke threatened to kill Mirai along with his brother Itachi. With a baby on her womb, the Tsukikage had no other option but to ran and ask for help in the lands of her father's friend, Konoha. _

_Destiny gambled once more and Mirai and Naruto met each other. The boy saw on Mirai the mother he never had and she a shield that would protect her from Sasuke. But destiny also knows how to be cruel. Skuld got freed in a night with no Moon and revealed Mirai's affair with Itachi and her relationship with Akatsuki, shocking the Konoha ninjas. In the Hidden Moon, Pein found out Naruto was the missing heir of Kurogane and told him about it. Knowing about his ancestry, Naruto realized his role was bigger than himself, but also that would gave him the powers to save his friend Sasuke from darkness. _

_Filled with angry, after defeating Naruto with his accursed Sharingan, Sasuke came again for Itachi and kidnapped his daughter when he and the Tsukikage were near death after fighting one another._

_With Mirai's death coming near, Naruto knew his own death would also come… along with Konoha's. If the demon appeared to kill him, certainly it would also destroy his beloved village._

_In that very moment, with his village at the edge of destruction, Naruto had no other chance…_

The sun rose over Konoha. The village's roofs shinned with the light hitting the dew drops. The wind of spring filled the roads with a fresh scent while the villagers started their daily routines.

In a small apartment on the top of a building, a 20 years old man was sleeping. His blond hair shined with the sun, at the same time his whiskered faced moved as he snored. The bedroom's floor was filled with his clothes, scrolls, some empty ramen cups and his ANBU mask. Lots of plants decorated the place, while an orange tiger pattern cat was meowing on the window.

The man heard the meowing, but decided to ignore it, turning his face aside.

"NARU-NII!" a voice screamed. Naruto felt something jumping over his belly and pulling him. "Come on, Naru-nii-chan! It's a beautiful day! Come on!" Naruto opened his eyes seeing a four years old boy. He was wearing a white shirt with the kanji for 'Fire' and some blue tracksuit bottoms. The kid had enchanting blue eyes and blond spiky hair. Sure he was cute.

"You don't just look like those cousins of yours, you also behave like them." Naruto said, yawning. The kid made a sad face. Naruto smiled to cheer him up, caressing his head. "But you're far cutter than them, Kaoru." Kaoru hugged Naruto.

"I missed you!" He said. "Let's have breakfast! Please! Please! Please!"

"Oh?! Didn't you have it yet? Plus, how did you get here? I left the door closed." Naruto asked. Kaoru smiled and pointed at the cat.

"I entered by Sachiko's door." He said. Naruto looked at the cat and caressed it too, making it move its tail.

"Hello, Sachiko." Naruto said.

"Breakfast!" Kaoru remembered. Naruto held him on his arms and went to the kitchen. The man put three cups of milk. Sachiko started drinking one of them, while Naruto put some cereals on Kaoru's. "Cereals! Cereals! Cereals!" The kid started eating. Naruto smiled at him, filling a watering-can and started watering his plants, as he heard the TV. "Naru-nii-chan, what are you going to do today?"

"Well, I have two weeks of vacations starting today, so I guess I have nothing to do." Naruto said and looked at the TV, seeing the date. "Today…" Naruto remembered something. "There is definitely something I have to do." Sachiko finished its milk and was about to drink Kaoru's, making the boy cry. "Oi! Sachiko! Don't be a bad girl, don't eat Kaoru's milk. Here, Kaoru." Naruto cleaned his tears and his mouth.

The boys finished their meal and left the house. Kaoru was sat on Naruto's shoulders, holding his hair. It was early in the morning and only some people were awake.

"Where are we going?" Kaoru asked. Naruto smiled at him.

"First, we are going to buy some flowers and then it's a surprise." Naruto played, making Kaoru curious.

They reach the 'Yamanaka Flower's shop'. A beautiful blond lady was inside. She was about the same age as Naruto and was reading a pink press magazine.

"Hello, Ino!" Naruto complimented. Ino rose her look and smiled.

"Oh! If it isn't Naruto and the good smelling Kaoru…" Ino said. The kid started crying.

"I don't smell sweet. You're mean! You're mean! You're mean!" Kaoru cried angrily, pulling Naruto's hair.

"Of course you do! None of my flowers can smell as sweet as you, Kaoru-chan!" Ino mocked.

"Kaoru, you're hurting me." Naruto said. Kaoru calmed down. Ino laughed. "Give me some daisies, please." Ino did as he said and gave him a wonderful bunch of flowers. "Here, Kaoru, hold them."

"Don't worry, they don't smell as sweet as you." Ino played again, making Kaoru cry. "Bye!"

Naruto and Kaoru left the shop and continued their walk. The kid continued a little sad.

"Don't tell me you continue to get annoyed every time someone says you smell sweet?" Naruto asked, making Kaoru look aside. "Come on, smelling sweet is a good thing."

"No it is not." Kaoru said and Naruto laughed quietly.

The two reached the graveyard. The white gravestones reflected the sun light. In front of one of them was a pink haired woman, dressing a white and red shirt and a black mini-skirt. The grave had a soft toy on it. Naruto smiled.

"Sakura-chan." He called. The woman looked at him and smiled too.

"Naruto, you haven't forgotten it." She said.

"How could I forget something like that?!" Naruto said and put Kaoru on the ground. The kid put the flowers near the soft toy. Sakura smiled again, while tears appeared on her eyes. "I knew you would be here as soon as you wake up."

"I can't forget it… Mmm… How would I forget it?" Sakura asked and cried. "I miss her so much. So much…" Naruto hugged Sakura, caressing her hair. She grabbed his clothes, crying.

"Don't cry. Life continues. Sakura-chan…" Naruto said. She cleaned her tears.

"I know. Thank you, Naruto." She said and kissed his face, making him blush.

"Kaoru! Come, let's go!" Naruto called and the kid jumped at him.

Back on the village, Naruto and Sakura were walking and talking.

"So, Kaoru woke you up?" Sakura played, Naruto turned his face aside.

"The kid has more energy than a power-plant." He answered, but then smiled. Sakura smiled too.

"I admire you, Naruto." Sakura confessed. He blushed a lot. "I would never bear the burden you are carrying…" Naruto looked down. "You are very brave…"

"It's not a question of bravery. It's a question of…"

"I wanna see daddy." Kaoru interrupted. Naruto stopped. Sakura noticed his sad expression, while his lower lip trembled. "Daddy! Daddy!" Naruto started walking faster, leaving Sakura behind. She stared him worried.

"It's too heavy… Naruto. Even for you." She said and went back home.

The blonde man walked in the Hokage's building direction. Kaoru was singing while enjoying the trip on Naruto's shoulders. The two entered the building and reached the Hokage's room. Naruto knocked on the door and a familiar voice asked him to enter.

"Daddy!" Kaoru ran to the man in the chair. He had white hair, his neckband covered his face and the headband his left eye. His shirt was red and his vest was white instead of the green the Konoha shinobis usually wear. The man was happy seeing Kaoru, who hugged him.

"Oh! How's daddy's big boy? What have you done?" Kakashi asked, caressing Kaoru.

"I'd breakfast with Naru-nii and-and I saw Sakura-nee and we went to the flower shop and to a place with many white stones and I saw Sachiko!" Kaoru spoke very quickly, moving his arms as if he was trying to explain everything. Naruto smiled while looking at him.

"Oh, what a busy morning." Kakashi said and then stared his student. "Sorry for any trouble Kaoru caused you."

"It's a pleasure looking over him." Naruto said.

"Kaoru, daddy has some work to do…"

"I can look over him!" Naruto quickly offered his aid. Kakashi looked at him, surprised.

"I wanna stay with daddy." Kaoru answered. "I-I promise I'll be a good boy."

"Ok." Kakashi caressed Kaoru again. Naruto lowered his head. "Don't forget to tell Shikamaru he needs to have the report ready for tomorrow."

"Ok…" Naruto sadly said and left. Kakashi noticed his expression, trying to find out some explanation for it.

The man walked over the village and went back home. He fell on his bed and shrunk over himself. Sachiko went near him and meowed. Naruto was panting and drops of blood fell on his pillow.

At night, Naruto went to a café to meet his friends. Shikamaru was there, with a pile of papers.

"No way! You wrote all of that!" Naruto was surprised. Shikamaru looked at the pile and then back to Naruto.

"Between changing the diapers of my daughter and writing the report, I chose the second." Shikamaru said. Naruto laughed. "It's not funny. If you had two kids making noise all day long, you wouldn't laugh."

"So, your second child is a girl. When we left for the mission, Temari was pregnant. I'm happy to know the baby is fine." Naruto said. Shikamaru smiled.

"It has my hair colour, you know? So cute." Shikamaru praised his daughter. Naruto smiled.

"Hello!" A brown haired man sat in front them. He was very handsome, wearing a black shirt and had red triangles painted on his face. "Gosh, Shikamaru, you wrote all that. Our mission wasn't so big."

"Well, Kiba, we have been out for six months, the Hokage is not expecting me to come with only a page." Shikamaru said. "Plus, I've finished. Now it is time for my team mates to read the report." Kiba and Naruto looked aside pretending they haven't heard. "You're cruel."

"Hello." Sakura sat at Kiba's side, who smiled at her. "What's up?"

"Kiba doesn't want to read the report." Shikamaru accused. Sakura's eyes shined and she punched the Inuzuka clan's member.

"Shannaro! Don't slack from work!" She screamed. Kiba had the mark of her hand on his face.

"You're so mean. Why haven't you punched Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Because he is already reading." She said. Kiba noticed Naruto hid himself behind the report sheets, fearing to get punched. The group read the report. Naruto grabbed a handkerchief and put it in front of his mouth. Shikamaru was drinking his beer when he noticed Sakura blushing really fast and smiling. Kiba bow near her ear and started whispering at her. She laughed quietly.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said and looked at Naruto. "Oh?" Naruto continued reading the report. "Ok, it's the first time you read the report for more than five minutes without falling asleep, what's up?" Naruto looked at him, but didn't answer. Shikamaru knit his brows.

"The report is fine." Kiba said and delivered it back to Shikamaru. He and Sakura got up. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Sakura said and the two left. Shikamaru piled the papers, taking Naruto's ones.

"I'm not that stupid, you know…" Shikamaru said. Naruto's eyes opened wide when he saw his friend pulling the kerchief. "Your blood has a strong smell." Shikamaru showed the blood stain on the white kerchief. "So? What do you have to say to me?"

"Don't worry!" Naruto smiled. "I ate something bad and it hurt my stomach, I'll be fine tomorrow." Shikamaru drank a bunch of beer. Naruto continued smiling. "You know I'm strong. I won't die until I become Hokage." Shikamaru grabbed Naruto by his neckband.

"IT'S NO LONGER ABOUT BECOMING HOKAGE!" Shikamaru screamed. Naruto's eyes opened wide. Everybody within the café looked at them. The Jinchuuriki felt Shikamaru's hands trembling while holding him.

"Shikamaru…" Naruto smiled again, trying to calm his friend. "I'm going to be Hokage, so fear not."

"What the…"

"You're alive… aren't you?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru lowered his look and left his friend. "You don't need to worry about me that much… I'm tough!"

"You stupid…" Shikamaru looked aside. "How can you smile?"

"Because I got tired of crying and becoming sad doesn't help anyone." Naruto said. Shikamaru smiled.

"Getting old is troublesome" Shikamaru confessed. "Well, if I don't get home before 10, Temari will lecture me. Bye." He bowed down near Naruto's ear. "Try not to die until tomorrow." Naruto smiled.

"You're talking to the future Hokage. Dying is not an option." Naruto assured. Shikamaru smiled relief.

On their way, Kiba and Sakura walked under the starish night. Sakura wanted to ask Kiba something, but she was holding it, stopping in the middle of the road. The man looked at her.

"When I went to Kirika's grave… I saw a soft toy… was it you?" Sakura asked. Kiba smiled and held her hands.

"I always wake up before you. So I decided to make a surprise." He said. Sakura smiled and crossed her arms around his neck. "Eh? What's that? First you punch me, now you hug me? I guess Shikamaru is right, women really are strange." He put his arms around Sakura. The two stared for a little, while their faces were getting closer. Their eyes closed at the same time their lips opened and the two kissed. Kiba held Sakura tightly, caressing her body. They stared again, rubbing their faces. "So, let's get laid."

"SHANNARO!" Sakura punched Kiba so strongly he landed 100 meters ahead. Her hand released smoke from the punch. "You always ruin all our romantic moments! Stupid!" Kiba was also releasing smoke, while his head was shining a red colour.

"I'm dating an Amazon." Kiba sighed. "It had so much fun when she only kicked Naruto." Sakura went near him and pulled the man out from the whole he made when he fell on the ground. She sent her boyfriend an angry look. "So, where do you wanna do it today?" Sakura smiled tenderly and healed Kiba's face.

"Anywhere but under a cherry tree." She said and held his hand. The two walked home.

On the other side, Naruto was alone on his bed, while the TV was on. He looked at the window, seeing the Hokage's monument, now with Kakashi's face. His vision got fuzzy. Blood came again from his mouth. Naruto smiled.

"I won't die… I will…" Naruto started panting. Sachiko was sleeping on his lap, while the blood fell above it. "Fuck… it pains like Hell…"

Next morning, Shikamaru was having breakfast on his house. At his side was a four years old kid with his blond hair tied on a pony tail in the top of the head, just like Shikamaru. He was wearing a purple and red shirt and had blue eyes. The two were finishing their meals in peace, until they heard a baby cry.

"I was finding strange how she didn't start crying yet." Shikamaru said.

"How troublesome." The kid said. Temari entered in the kitchen. She got very beautiful with time. On her arms was a small cute baby girl covered with a pink blanket.

"Oi, pumpkin, Nishika is crying, can you hold her just a little bit while I get her diapers to change?" Temari asked, giving the baby to her husband. "Mommy will be back soon." She gave a quick kiss to the man and left.

"She smells bad…" The kid said. Shikamaru looked at him, caressing his head.

"Don't be like that, Shikaichi. Sure little sisters can be troublesome, but then they'll go to sleep and you will be free to play with grandpa or grandma." Shikamaru said, making the kid look aside. Temari came back and the family finished their meals.

Inside another house, Kiba was laid down on a bed, hugging Sakura. She continued sleeping, while he was staring her. He found himself smiling.

"Sure we have passed through a lot of things until we get how we are now…" He said while caressing her hair and kissing her. "Oi! Sakura! Time to wake up, we have a report to deliver to Hokage-sama." She moaned and rubbed her face on his chest, hiding it with the blankets. "Mmm… playing lazy uh?!"

Sakura started feeling someone licking her. Mmm… it tasted good. She blushed.

"Neh… Kiba… stop it. Come on…" She opened her eyes and saw a giant white dog. "Ah! Akamaru?!" She heard a laugh and saw Kiba pointing at her.

"Ha-ha! You should have seen your face. You really were thinking it was me." He said. She sent him a bad look. "No punches. Please…"

"It's not that…" She smiled and sent him a cheerful look. "I need to have a bath." After this request, it didn't take long for the two to put themselves inside a bathtub and have sex again. While Kiba was putting shampoo on Sakura's hair, he noticed she seemed worried.

"What?" He asked. She eyed up on him and then down.

"Have you sensed Naruto's blood smell yesterday…? I'm worried…" She confessed. Her boyfriend hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"You and Shikamaru worry too much about Naruto." Kiba said. "He is the strongest person I've ever meet. It's alright. He is fine." Sakura smiled.

"You always know how to cheer me up… Yeah… he must be alright. After all, we are talking about Naruto."

Well, if he was alright, he didn't seem to be. From Naruto's bed to the bathroom was a path demarked with blood, as if someone crawled in that house. The man was vomiting lots of blood on the toilet, while holding his belly. His Kyuubi seal was visible and it was releasing some smoke. Naruto was paining and his vision was very fuzzy. Sachiko meowed to him. Even its meows made the Jinchuuriki's head hurt. The man tried to get up, panting a lot.

"Fuck…" He said, while his seal continued smoking. "I'll clean this after I get back from repo…" Naruto needed to lean his body on the wall to avoid falling. "It's nothing… It's nothing. Walk… Walk!" He washed his face, dressed up some cleaned clothes and went to the Hokage's building.

Konoha never looked so deform. Naruto couldn't focus on anything and his belly continued hurting. The man managed to enter the Hokage's building and walked a little more, until it was impossible for him to move further. He leaned up again on a wall, catching his breath, without any idea if he was far or close to Kakashi's office. He couldn't fix his vision again. Naruto was breathing hardly with his hand holding the chest.

"It pains so much… burning…" Naruto whispered, but then he felt someone grabbing his arm and putting it across his shoulders. The man couldn't focus his vision so he had no idea who was aiding him. They walked for a while, until the unknown person leaned Naruto on the wall. He felt a pair of hands getting inside his shirt and touching him under the backbones, helping him breathing.

"Can you breathe now?" The person asked. Naruto made an effort and focused, trying to recognize the voice. "Just rest a little and get your breath back." Naruto closed his eyes and breathed. After a minute, he opened his eyes and saw Shikamaru, smiling at him. "How troublesome, you were about to faint." Naruto smiled.

"Luckily, you are here… Thanks." Naruto said and looked aside. "Every time I came back to Konoha it is the same thing…"

"It's just a day or two." Shikamaru put Naruto's shirt down. "After the report, we ask Sakura to check you up and you'll pass the rest of the day at home resting." Naruto glanced at him. "Come on."

The two ANBU entered in the office. Kiba and Sakura were already there. Kakashi was on his desk with Kaoru on his lap.

"Naru-nii!" Kaoru ran at Naruto, hugging him. The man was also glad to see him again. "Wanna go to the public baths tomorrow? Come! Come! Come!" Naruto answered with a smile.

"So, what do you have to report? Any information regarding Sasuke and Chi?" Kakashi asked.

"During these last six months we've found out three lairs were Orochimaru and his men had based, but they were abandoned. Plus, we've crossed paths with the Hidden Moon's Ornulu team." _(Author's Note: The Ornulu are the Hidden Moon's ANBU.)_ Shikamaru explained, while Kakashi checked the report. "They also had found nothing…" Kakashi raised his eye at Shikamaru.

"So… it was always hard to find any information regarding Orochimaru's whereabouts… You have these two weeks of vacations…"

"But… Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura interrupted. "When will the report from the Ornulu arrive? I mean, we've crossed paths about three months ago… maybe they've found something already."

"Who knows?" Kakashi rolled his chair, looking at the village. "The Hidden Moon is very far from here, information takes a long time to travel between the two villages. So, we need to…"

"Naru-nii?!" Kaoru noticed Naruto started drooling blood. "What's wrong?" The man fainted, falling on the ground. Kaoru screamed, crying.

"Naruto?!" Shikamaru picked him. "Are you ok? Answer me? Oi! Naruto?!"

"Let me see him." Sakura kneeled and used her medical ninjutsu on her team mate. Kakashi held Kaoru and looked at his student, very worried.

"And so?" Kakashi asked. Sakura continued using her technique.

"He must have lost blood before coming here." She answered. "He needs to go to the hospital." Kiba put Naruto on his back and they all went to the hospital.

Naruto was tied into a machine and was now lying on a bed, resting and unconscious. Sakura put her hand on his forehead and smiled.

"He is fine." She calmed the other.

"Thank God." Kakashi sighed, caressing Kaoru's face, who continued scared. "Why did he lose so much blood?" Sakura hesitated.

"Stupid Naruto. Don't tell me he ate the food he had on the fridge? He lives alone, that food was already putrid. I mean, we were out for more than six months." Kiba said.

"That wouldn't make him lost so much blood." Kakashi said. Kiba glanced Shikamaru.

"We had a fight with some deserted shinobis before we came; maybe he got hit and had an internal haemorrhage." Shikamaru said. Kakashi looked again at Naruto.

"It's unusual on Naruto. His Kyuubi chakra normally heals him…" The Hokage looked at them. "I've got work to do, so please, take care of Naruto."

"Yes." Sakura answered and Kakashi left with Kaoru. The group stared Naruto. Kiba appeared to be pissed off.

"That stupid! For how long does he…" The Inuzuka clan member didn't finish his sentence once he saw his team mate opening his eyes. Naruto moved them and saw Sakura. She smiled and held his hand.

"Thank you… for keeping my secret…" He said, quietly, while the pipe on his mouth continued to feed him with medicine. "I'll be fine… I gave you guys… my…word…" Naruto closed his eyes again.

"We know you will. Rest for now, Naruto." Sakura said and got up. Already outside, the three stared each other again.

"It's obvious Naruto is paining. We have to do something! We have to notify Hokage-sama." Kiba said in a rush.

"Naruto asked us to keep it secret." Shikamaru remember. "And even if we tell Rokudaime about it, what would he do?" Kiba lowered his eyes. "Plus, Naruto is doing this for us, for Konoha… we can't betray him."

"Shikamaru is right." Sakura agreed. "It's just a day… Naruto will overcome this. He is the one who keeps saying 'I won't die until I become Hokage' I'm sure he won't go back on his words. After all, that's his way of the ninja."

Night fell over the village. Stars shinned brightly in the dark sky where the Moon started to fade. On the hospital, someone entered in Naruto's bedroom. It was an ANBU with its long black haired tied on a pony tail by a white silk ribbon. The tattoo on its right shoulder showed it was a woman. She sat on the bench near Naruto and held his hand. Her face was covered by her cat ANBU mask.

"You're in the hospital again…It hurts me so much seeing you like that." Her thin voice trembled a little as she caressed Naruto's hand. "Please, get well soon." She got up, but continued holding him. "Bye." She was about to turn way, but she felt something holding her hand. Naruto opened his eyes and pulled her to him, embracing her tightly. She struggled scared, but Naruto lift her mask a little and kissed her. The ANBU calmed down, lowering her arms and crossing them around Naruto. Their kiss took a long time, as if they haven't kissed for ages.

"I've missed you." Naruto said, caressing her hair. His voice sounded funny because of the tube on his mouth. He put his fingers on the strings of the woman's mask and untied them. Her mask fell, revealing her face filled with tears that ended up on her smile, while her white eyes reflected Naruto's blue ones. "Sure six months are a long time."

"Naruto-kun… I've…" She was a little shy. "I've prayed for you every day and…" She blushed a lot. "I've bought you a present for you birthday… but you weren't in Konoha…" She felt Naruto's hand on her face, cuddling her.

"I love you, Hinata." He said, making her blush even more. He pulled her head, leaning her on his chest. "I'm so happy to be with you again… so happy." He lay down on the bed, along with Hinata. She was much blushed.

"A-Are you ok? I mean, for you to be in the hospital…" She asked. Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry. The great Naruto-sama heals even faster than he gets hurt." He said. Hinata laughed quietly. "I'm fine." He answered and kissed Hinata again, putting his hand under her shirt. After kissing, they rubbed their faces and caressed each other once more. "So… we are alone in here…" Hinata's eyes opened wide. "What about… having our first time?"

"EH?!" Hinata quickly got up, super blushed and trembling. "In here?! But, we are in a hospital?"

"So what? Sakura and Kiba did it here lots of times when she was working." Naruto told. Hinata hid her cheeks under her hands.

"I was thinking… I always dreamed…" She started doing that thing she does with her fingers. "I always dreamed about a big hotel room with red blankets and rose's petals, some nice soft ambience music and small luminosity. Then it will have a big window above our bed from where we could see the stars and the moon. In the end we could go have a bath on one of those bathtubs that have multiple functions and…" She blushed even more. "We would wake up together in the morning…" Naruto sent her a tricky smile.

"Mmm… You've been thinking a lot about it, haven't you?"

"AH!" Hinata hid her face again. "I… I… It's just…" Naruto hugged her. "I don't want Naruto-kun to think I'm a…"

"Pervert? Of course not. I mean… we are the only ones our age who haven't done yet, except for Shino, but that's because he is very strict about these things." Naruto said. She looked at him. "Sorry, but I can't pay the big hotel room you wish." Hinata leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder. "But I can buy some red blankets and roses for my bedroom, if you like." Hinata rose her head and smiled. "You deserve everything a man can offer."

"Naruto-kun… Thank you." The two kissed again for a long time.

"I KNEW IT!" A voice screamed. Naruto and Hinata were caught by surprise. A long dark brown haired teenage girl with white eyes entered in the room. She threw something at Naruto's head, making him fall. Hinata looked worried at him. "You're always trying to get laid with my sister. I knew you just want her money, you demon fox!"

"Why have you asked me to come here, Hanabi?" A man with long black hair and white eyes entered. Hinata blushed a lot. It was Hiashi.

"Hinata was rubbing on the bed with Naruto." Hanabi pointed at her sister.

"Ha-Hanabi?!" Hinata was dumbfounded. Her father sent her an angry look. "It's not what you're thinking, father. I was just…"

"Hinata, you're the daughter of the main family. It is true that Hanabi is going to become the next leader of the Hyuuga, but please, try to behave more properly for a girl with your status." Hiashi said. Hinata made a bow.

"I'm very sorry, father. Forgive me." She said. Hanabi evilly smiled.

"As for you, Naruto-san." Hiashi said. Naruto looked at him with a big bump on his forehead. "I allowed you to date with my daughter, but I would also want you to be more… calm. Let's go, Hanabi, Hinata." The Hyuuga left. Hinata smiled at Naruto, sending him a kiss. The boy was now alone on the room.

"I hate that Hanabi. How can she always find me and Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Damn…" Naruto turned aside and tried to sleep.

In his dreams, he opened the eyes and found out he was inside a big sea of water. Bubbles were coming from the deeps, while Naruto was floating. The water had yellow colours and was warm. Naruto looked around until he heard a roar.

"Why?" A heavy voice said. He recognized it, as in front of him a giant fox appeared, staring the man with his red eyes. "Why do you continue doing this?" Naruto lowered his eyes, but then faced the demon again.

"For Konoha." Naruto underlined.

"For Konoha?" Kyuubi asked. "You've been dying slowly ever since that day. Kurogane no longer appears before you." Naruto closed his eyes. "I keep hearing you say you will become Hokage and that you won't die until that very day… and even like that… you've toss away your life. You're just like Yondaime Hokage. He also took half of me with him and left the other half within you, all for the sake of Konoha. For what? Some not even know his name…"

"A hero doesn't search for glory, but for the welfare of the ones he loves. I love Konoha, that's why…" Naruto put his hand on his chest. "I've done what I have done." Kyuubi closed his eyes and smiled.

"Kurogane's heirs are all selfless. If you wanna continue with this… you're ok to, but remember, you're only alive thanks to me…" Kyuubi vanished. Naruto looked down.

"I know…" He said and opened his eyes. It was already morning. Naruto sat on his bed and noticed another presence. He looked aside and saw a woman dressing a white kimono filled with ornaments. She had a pink transparent scarf around her arms and the red ribbon that tied her kimono had a forehead protector with a moon. Her red hair was very long and plain while her fringe was curly, showing her green eyes. She smiled at Naruto.

"Long time no see, Naruto." She said. He smiled back.

"Mirai!" He hugged her, very happy. "Oh! I'm so glad to see you." She caressed Naruto's face.

"It was about a year ago. You've grown up into a handsome man." Mirai said. "So…"

"When have you arrived?" Naruto asked.

"About thirty minutes ago. Kakashi continued sleeping, but I found Kiba and he told me you were here, so I came." She explained. "Are you ok?" He said yes. "Great! What about I make you breakfast while we wait for Kakashi and Kaoru?"

"Sure!" Naruto answered. The two left the hospital and went to Naruto's house, speaking. The man was about to open his house's door when he remembered 'I haven't cleaned it… the blood…'

"What?" Mirai found strange the time Naruto was taking to open the door.

"I've forgot the keys." He lied, scratching his face with his finger. Mirai sighed and put her hand on the hair, taking a slide.

"You're a ninja. Don't tell me you can't open a door? Are you expecting to become Hokage like that?" Mirai mocked, putting the slide on the doorknob. There was a click. "Done." She opened the door and entered, followed by the ANBU. "My-my, you've grown neater! Your house shines as if it was cleaned minutes ago." Naruto was open-mouthed. How could the house be cleaned? It was filled with blood. Sachiko jumped to Naruto's shoulders, meowing. "So, is the kitchen in the same place?" Mirai started making the breakfast. Naruto went to his bedroom and saw a card. He picked it up and started reading.

"_Stupid Naruto! Leaving your house without cleaning?! You really are nasty. But fear not, we came and cleaned it for you. You can't host a Tsukikage with your floor filled with blood. Of course we haven't bath Sachiko, it hates water and I hate cats. From you friends, Sakura & Kiba_." Naruto smiled. "I see… Kiba crossed Mirai on the road, he must have wake up Sakura-chan and they cleaned my house. Those two…" He caressed Sachiko's head, which meowed again.

Already on the kitchen, Naruto was having breakfast.

"Have you come alone?" Naruto asked.

"Nope. Kyo, Byo and Jiraya came with me, but they preferred to pay a visit to the hot springs district first. Those three!" Mirai said. Naruto laughed quietly. "Travel to Konoha is so tiring. If we hadn't our wolves we would still be half the way here. But I missed Kaoru." She made a sad face, which was noticed by Naruto. "But above all… I miss Chi. Kaoru I know he's safe, but Chi… my girl…" Mirai was about to cry. Naruto put his hand above hers.

"We are going to find her, fear not, Mom." He said. She smiled.

"You haven't called me mom since you know I was expecting Kaoru." Mirai remembered. Naruto blushed. "You had come back from a four months long mission and I was going to check the information with Tsunade-sama, when she told me I was two months pregnant. I was completely caught by surprise. I wanted to search Chi and I've found myself with a baby from a man I've only hurt. Hum! My ability to screw up my life is legendary…"

"But you're great, Mirai. I like you because you always got yourself into big legendary messes." Naruto mocked, making the good guy pose. She sent him an annoyed look, but then smiled.

There was a knock on the door. Mirai decided to hide herself, while Naruto went to receive the visitors.

"Naru-nii!" Kaoru jumped at Naruto. He caressed the boy's face. "Public baths! Public baths!"

"Neh, Kaoru, Naruto had just got out from the hospital, don't move so much on his arms." Kakashi warned. Kaoru hugged Naruto.

"Eh? You prefer to go with Naruto to the public baths instead of passing the day with mommy?!" Mirai said. Kaoru and Kakashi were caught by surprise. Naruto put Kaoru on the ground and he ran at Mirai, hugging her.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Kaoru started crying. Kakashi smiled at them.

"What? You're crying again? Don't tell me that you pass the day crying, my sweetie?" Mirai said, caressing him. Kaoru was so happy for seeing her that he couldn't speak. "Oh! My baby."

"Welcome, Tsukikage-Dono." Kakashi said a little blushed. Mirai got embarrassed.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama." She said. "Don't worry about Kaoru. I'll look over him for the rest of the day." Kakashi went near her, making her blush. He caressed Kaoru's face.

"Be a good boy, Kaoru, don't put mommy into trouble." Kakashi said. Kaoru smiled. The Hokage put his hand on Mirai's face, making her become red. "Be a good girl too, Mirai." Kakashi kissed her forehead and left. Her lower lip was trembling, but then she felt Naruto touching her with his elbow.

"Neh-Neh?! He was inviting you to go and pass the night at his house." Naruto said, with a tricky smiled. Mirai quickly looked at him.

"Stupid! It-it-it was not that. He just…" Mirai continued very embarrassed. "He didn't see me for a long time and…" Naruto continued smiling at her in his tricky way. "Ah! I'm going to have a walk with Kaoru. You're free to go see your Hyuuga princess in her Hyuuga fortress filled with Hyuuga guards, who are always trying to see when you're going to put your nasty hands on their princess pure body." She said and left. Naruto laughed quietly.

"That Mirai." He said.

…………………………………………………………

End of the first chapter!

This is the place where I put my comments and the preview for the next chapter.

So, what do think?

For the ones who are reading this chapter in the first part, you can go to my page and click on the Fanfic "Last Moon Phase", that's were this chapter is.

For the ones reading for the first time, I wanna say hello and thank you for reading. As you may have noticed, this Fanfic has a first part (A big one) named "Norse Ninja", but fear not, you can read this one without reading the first, but if you want to understand somethings better and you're impatience, than you free to go, I appreciate. Also, when I started writing this Fanfic, about two years ago, I was far from knowing who Naruto's mother was or the Akatsuki Leader's information, so, somethings in this story were invented by me, but I always try to make things closer to the Manga in terms of biographies and behaviours.

Well, this first chapter was for introducing the characters and to show how they are living, now that they are older. Sure somethings must have shocked you, but this is only the first chapter. Next one, I'm going to introduce Sasuke and the others from Konoha and even unravel a little more from the plot.

Conceal yourself for the next Jutsu: "Cloudy Day."

Thank you for reading.

Kisses for all of you.


End file.
